Shinigami y Arrancar
by RU. Associates
Summary: ¿quien dice que los arrancar no tienen familia? pues Grimmjow tiene una hermana menor que le resulta todo un dolor de cabeza y mas cuando sepa cual es el chico que le gusta. ¿como hará Hitsugaya? ¿obedecerá las reglas? ¿o seguirá con esta locura? HitsuXoc
1. Chapter 1

"_**SHINIGAMI Y ARRANCAR"**_

Cap. 1 _una familia para nada ordinaria_.

++++- EN HUECO MUNDO -++++

Sentada en una torre del aquel palacio de Las Noches al que desde hace un tiempo llamaba hogar, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de mismo color, con cierto aire de nostalgia, solo observaba al horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos. La suave brisa acariciando su cabello, la danza que los granos de arena blanca le otorgaban, el cielo artificial mente azulado que se posaba encima de ella, el susurro del viento que la invitaban a un estado de paz, todo en ese momento se encontraba tan pacifico….-_**Tal como debería ser**_.- pensó para ella misma en el momento en que cerraba sus ojos achocolatados para llegar a ese estado de tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba, cuando de repente…

.-HOLA ENANA! .- esa voz tan grave e irritante la reconocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

.-SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TE PASA TARADO? .- respondió ella al paso que depositaba su pie en el rostro de aquel que la interrumpió.

.-QUE QUÉ ME PASA A MÍ? Qué te pasa a ti? Vengo de tan buen humor a saludar a la familia y así es como me tratas? .- dijo al momento en que apartaba el pie de esta y enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica formando una llave ((sin apretar mucho por supuesto XP))

.-Suéltame ya tarado!.

.-No hasta que me saludes como es debido!.

.-Que me sueltes te digo!

.-Y yo te digo que no hast….- no pudo terminar de responder ya que su víctima con un ágil movimiento se había escapado de sus brazos para darle una patada en la entrepierna.

.-E-eso fue… un golpe m-muy… muy bajo enana del demonio… ya verás cuando… te atrape pulga desquiciada….- maldijo por lo bajo mientras se colocaba en posición fetal para sobrellevar el dolor.

.-No fue un golpe, fue una patada y eso te pasa por no escuchar… y a todo esto, que haces por aquí baka-Grimmjow? ((es un apodo que decidí darle XP)) creí que Aizen te tenia trabajando como esclavo.

.-Así es como recibes a tu hermano mayor?... Con familia como tú para que necesito enemigos?.- pregunto para sí mismo de forma sarcástica mientras se reincorporaba.- Estoy aquí porque parase que tenemos unos días de vacaciones y pensé en pasar a verte.- respondió aquel ser de cabello azuloso con penetrantes ojos del mismo color.- pero veo que te interrumpí en uno de tus momentos de "basura interior".

.-Pues sí lo hiciste.- dijo la chica al momento en que sacaba la lengua a su "querido" hermano mayor.

.-Está bien… lo lamento.- dijo en un susurro casi mudo.

.-Perdona, que dijiste? no te escuche… -. Declaro en tono burlón mientras sostenía su mano en su oído para "oír mejor".

.-Yo ya me disculpe, si no escuchaste ese es tu problema!.

.-Jajajajaja está bien, está bien no tienes porque enojarte baka-Grimmjow, ven los demás estarán felices de que verte!.- lo tomo de la muñeca y lo halo corriendo de emoción hacia el interior de la torre.

.-Ya suéltame Shiori que yo puedo llegar solo!.- grito la sexta espada a su pequeña hermana mientras esta lo halaba con más emoción, ella podría aparentar estar enojada pero se le notaba a leguas que le gustaba aquella visita de su hermano mayor.

Shiori Jaegerjaquez, hermana menor de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, una Arrancar con la apariencia de una niña de no más de catorce años de baja estatura, sus ojos de un color marrón oscuro tienen cierta forma felina, su liso cabello suelto del mismo color llegaba hasta su cintura, en vez de la tradicional hakama blanca llevaba unos shorts negros ajustados que llegaban casi a las rodillas adornados con una cinta blanca que usaba de cinturón, su calzado eran unas botas de color negro, ella usaba una camiseta negra debajo de una chaqueta blanca manga larga que, debido a lo pequeña que era, casi cubría sus manos por completo, su espada la llevaba en la espalda sujeta por una cinta negra con un lazo en el centro, en cuanto a los restos de su máscara hollow, consiste en una gargantilla con unos dientes de gato en el centro.

Más o menos así se podría describir físicamente a la hermana menor de la sexta espada, en cuanto a su personalidad se podría decir que Shiori no se comportaba de forma diferente a una niña pequeña, siempre muy inquieta, no se le podía ver más de cinco minutos en el mismo lugar (a menos que estuviese meditando), siempre estaba saltando o haciendo alguna acrobacia merecedora de aplausos; una chica muy, muy, muy curiosa siempre preguntando por todo lo que le parezca fascinante, si algo no le gustaba te lo haría saber de la peor manera, también era inteligente tanto así que el sexto le dijo que no lo demostrara en público ya que si Aizen se enteraba del prodigioso cerebro de su hermana querría usarla para sus planes y eso él no lo aceptaba; según ella los golpes no resuelven nada… así que casi siempre lo que da son patadas ((que encanto de niña no? XP)), odia que le digan marimacho y enana (( este último, el apodo favorito de su hermano, irónico no?)) y casi siempre su rostro está adornado con una mirada alegre y llena de inocencia sobre una sonrisa traviesa pero encantadora.

++++- EN KARAKURA -++++

En otro lugar, más precisamente en el instituto Karakura, un joven de estatura baja no separaba sus ojos turquesa de su celular, alerta a cualquier avistamiento del enemigo, desde hace un tiempo no se había visto señal alguna de los arrancar pero eso no era escusa para bajar la guardia, solo separo su mirada de aquel aparato cuando escucho la voz de su teniente llamándolo con cierta ansiedad.

.-TAAAIIIICHOOOOO!.- gritaba la teniente del escuadrón 10 a su capitán mientras corría hacia el de forma acelerada.

.-Que ocurre Matsumoto… hay alguna señal de los arrancar?.

.-Heeee….. Bueno no, la verdad es que todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente… de hecho venia para avisarle que iré a compra.. Digo!… a revisar la zona con Orihime y Kuchiki y es probable que me tarde un poco así que no me espere, está bien?.- antes de escuchar cualquier respuesta de su superior ya estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

.-Matsumoto….- gruñía mientras ese tic en su colérico rostro se hacía presente.

++++- EN HUECO MUNDO -++++

.-YAAAA LEGUEEEE!.- grito Shiori mientras abría la puerta con su hermano detrás de ella.

.-ONEE-SAAANNNN!.- gritos de felicidad mientras dos pequeñas figuras se lanzaban al encuentro de la recién llegada.

.-No, no, no, no, esper…!.- solo alcanzo a decir eso para terminar en el suelo siendo abrazada por aquellos dos pequeños que la recibían con tanto entusiasmo.- Jajaja no… jajaja…. Ya basta me jajaja… me hacen cosquillas! Ya basta Ryu, Tori! Jajaja que ya!

.-Que bueno que por fin llegaste Shiori-san.- decía Tori una pequeña arrancar con la apariencia de una niña de 9 años mientras se levantaba del suelo.

.-Nos trajiste algún regalo?.- preguntaba emocionado, y aun aferrado al cuello de Shiori, Ryu otro arrancar con la figura de un niño de no más de 7 años.

.-Pero si solo fui a la azotea Ryu, que voy a traerte de allá?... y donde están Maru y Moru?

.-MIAAUU!.- maullaron en unisonó dos pequeños hollows con forma de gato, uno blanco (Maru) y el otro negro (Moru).

No le importaba si su hermano estaba de acuerdo o no, pero esos seres siempre estarían con ella. A la primera que encontró fue a Tori una pequeña de cabellos mostaza hasta los hombros con un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y ojos color miel; los retos de su máscara consistía en una tiara mientras que su vestimenta era una falda blanca hasta las rodillas y un chaleco manga larga con una camiseta debajo, con calzado negro tradicional de los arrancar, en vez de espada lleva un puñal en el tobillo, es una pequeña muy tímida pero no le gusta que la subestimen; después vino Ryu el más pequeño y revoltoso, siempre dispuesto a proteger a Shiori (aunque siempre sea ella quien lo salva a él de cualquier lio) y a Tori, su cabello color negro se distingue gracias a esa cresta que lo caracteriza, sus ojitos color verde claros solo te dicen lo dispuesto que esta a hacer alguna travesura, lleva una chaqueta sin mangas y un hakama blanco con calzado negro, los restos de su máscara lo lleva en el cuello y consiste en la mandíbula inferior de algún lagarto, su espada la lleva en la espalda sujeta a una cadena delgada; y los últimos pero no menos importante son Maru y Moru, estos viven con Shiori poco después de que Grimmjow formara parte del ejercito de Aizen, casi todo el tiempo los puedes encontrar en los hombros de su dueña. Todos ellos fueron ayudados por Shiori y desde hace mucho tiempo la consideran como una madre y siempre están dispuestos a ayudarla con lo que sea.

.-No puedo creer que permita que todos estos pequeños parásitos vivan en mi habitación.- declaraba Grimmjow mientras observaba la escenita frente a él.

.-Por favor no seas así Grimmjow-nii.- pedía Tori con un tono tímido y respetuoso.

.-No te quejes que gracias a nosotros esta pocilga se ve presentable.

.-Recuerda que en cualquier momento te puedo echar a patadas de esta "pocilga" mocoso, así que cuida tu tono!.

.-Bueno ya paren de pelear los dos… y Ryu serias tan amable de SOLTARME EL CUELLO DE UNA VEZ!.- una típica reunión familiar comienza para más adelante convertirse en una lucha de golpes y patadas al propio etilo de "juego inofensivo".

Ya pasada la "cariñosa" bienvenida, todo se ve más tranquilo hasta que llega la hora de almorzar.

Aunque los Espadas podían comer juntos en un comedor, Grimmjow prefería mantener distancia de aquella zona de guerra, si bien su hermana y el peleaban eso era un bombardeo de golpes, cuchilladas, patadas, uno que otro cero y las clásicas maldiciones, prefería comer en su habitación con su nada común familia, el problema empezaba a la hora de decidir quién debía preparar la comida ya que él odiaba cocinar para los demás (y si lo hacía era de mala gana), menos mal que Shiori era muy agraciada en la cocina y Ryu no se quedaba atrás, perooo….

.-PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS, 1 2 3 YA!… MIERDA! EMPATE, OTRA VEZ!.- desgraciadamente ninguno se sentía con ánimos para cocinar.

.-Yo no pienso hacer el almuerzo!.- sentencio Shiori

.-Yo menos!.- respondía Ryu mientras inflaba los cachetes.

.-Se supone que después de tanto tiempo fuera cocinen para mí mocosos malcriados!.-sentenciaba Grimmjow cruzado de brazos.

.-Sí tu como no, de paso no quieres tus pantuflas o tu pipa?.- respondía la chica a ese comentario hecho por su hermano mayor.

.-YA DECIDANSE QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBREEEE!.- lloriqueaba el pequeñín.

Mientras una mini guerra se llevaba en la habitación, ninguno se dio cuenta cuando la más tímida salía de la cocina con tres tazones llenos de algo.

.-Chicos ya no tienen que pelearse yo prepare el almuerzo.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras ponía los tres tazones en la mesa.

.-QUE TÚ QUÉ?.- sorpresa total en los rostros de los tres gritones.

Hay una muy, muy buena razón por la que Tori es la única que no cocina, y es porque…

.-Todo lo que ella prepara es veneno puro! .- chillaba Ryu mientras una lagrimas al estilo anime salían de sus ojos.

.-Vamos que esto no se ve tan mal.- decía Shiori mientras observaba ese liquido azuloso, apestoso y burbujeante en frente de ella, una gota al propio estilo anime se resbala en su frente.- ella se esforzó mucho en prepararlo y saben cómo se pone cuando no comemos lo que cocina, solo tráguenselo rápidamente.

.-No gracias, quiero vivir.- respondió el sexto espada apartando el tazón.- porque no te lo comes tú enana?

.- A quien llamas enana?.

.-Y si escondemos la disque sopa debajo de la mesa y cuando no esté mirando la tiramos por la ventana?.- sugirió el más pequeño.

.-Porque la última vez se dio cuenta y casi se inunda todo el lugar gracias a sus lloriqueos.-dijo el mayor de los presentes mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día.

.-Ya esta bueno, solo tápense la nariz y tráguenselo de una sola.- ordeno la chica.

.-Está bien, está bien…- Grimmjow se disponía a tomar su "sopa" cuando ve que esta no está en el tazón.-…pero qué demonios?

.-Grim-Grimmjow… mi-mira… p-por allá...- alcanzo a tartamudear Shiori mientras ella y Ryu veían con la cara llena de miedo y espanto hacia la dirección que esta apuntaba.

Este al ver las caras de los dos menores ladea su cabeza hacia la dirección señalada para ver algo realmente espantoso…

.-S-SE ESTA MOVIENDOOOOO!.- grito un muy espantado Grimmjow mientras veía a su sopa alejarse a rastras como una sanguijuela.

.-HHAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaron abrazados Ryu y Shiori al ver su comida siguiendo a la del espada.

.-PERO QUE COJONES ES LO QUE USA ESTA PARA COCINAR!- se preguntaba Shiori mientras se rascaba la cabeza desesperadamente.

.-He oído de comida rápida… pero esto…- dijo el más pequeño de los tres todavía con algo de impresión.

.-La buena noticia es que ya no tendremos que esconder la comida… parece que ella sola lo hace muy bien.- decía el sexto mientras veía a la sopa alejarse por la puerta camino al pasillo.

.-WOW! O.O! De saber que tenían tanta hambre hubiera hecho más.- la creadora de semejante espectáculo veía con asombro los platos vacios en la mesa.- díganme qué tal?

.-Increíble.- respondió Grimmjow.

.-De verdad?

.-Ósea… mas allá de lo creíble.- sigue el más pequeño de los traumados.

.-Quiere decir, que no hay palabras para describir lo que era esa sopa.- concluyo la chica mayor.

.-Por favor me van a avergonzar.- dijo con su carita sonrojada pensando que había logrado algo increíblemente bueno ((la pobrecita no tiene ni idea ñ.ñU)).

.-_!.-_ un grito se escucho desde el pasillo.- _PERO QUEEEE MIERRRRRRDAAAAAA ES EEESTOOOO!. _

.-Ay no…-dijeron en unisonó los tres que ya tenían sospecha del porque de ese alboroto.

Sí la "sopa" se había escabullido hasta la habitación de Harribel y se había formado ese alboroto.

Mejor dejemos este escenario porque se va a volver un desastre, todo porque la pobre de Tori no sabe cocinar, mientras esto se arregla pasemos con cierto shinigami de cabello blanco.

++++- CIUDAD KARAKURA -++++

.-LA ALMUERZO ESTA SEEEERVIDOOOOO!.- cantaba toda emocionada Matsumoto con una cacerola llena de pasta a la italiana con helado de chocolate.

.-Y porque tenemos que comer esto?.- pregunto un muy preocupado Yumichika, preocupado con la idea de que sus hermosas papilas gustativas probaran un plato tan feo.

.-Es realmente necesario capitán Hitsugaya?.- mientras veía semejante plato frente a él, Ikkaku ya empezaba a ponerse azul por las nauseas.

.-Sí es necesario porque GRACIAS A ALGUIEN ya no tenemos dinero para comprar comida instantánea.- respondió Toshiro con una venita palpitando en su frente.

.-Taiiichooo… ya dije que lo lamento mucho… no era mi intensión gastar todo nuestro dinero… PERO ES QUE NO PUDE EVITARLOOOOOOOO! TODA ESAA ROOOPAAA! ERA DEMASIIAAAADO LIIINDAAAA!.- decía esto mientras veía la montaña de bolsas que trajo consigo después de "revisar el área" con Orihime y Rukia.- hasta cocine para ustedes como muestra de mi arrepentimiento, claro no me quedo tan bien como a Orihime, lástima que está en casa de su amiga haciendo sus tareas, creo que llegara mas tarde.

HAY ESCUSA!.-dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con su mano.

.-HAAA!… taicho no hace falta que se ponga así!… usted de verdad es un amargado.- esto último lo susurro para sus adentros.

.-Que dijiste?…

.-N-NO NADA! Solo digo que debería calmarse un poco… debería divertirse de vez en cuando.

.-No estamos aquí de vacaciones.- respondió el capitán y líder del grupo.

.-Por mucho que deteste decirlo, Rangiku-san tiene algo de razón.- intervino el que tiene complejo de narciso.- si esta tan serio todos los días le saldrán arrugas y eso no es algo hermoso.

.-Y desde cuando mi estado de humor es problema de ustedes?.- pregunto algo harto el serio capitán.

.-YA SE!.- Matsumoto golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos y levantándose bruscamente.- taicho…-ve al pobre Toshiro fijamente.-lo que usted necesita eeeesss….

.-Ajaa…- respondió el capitán apartándose un poco.

.-Eeeeeeessssssssssss…..

.-YA DILO DE UNA VEZ MUJER!.- grito Ikkaku impaciente.

.-Lo que usted necesita eeesss… UNA NOVIA!

Momento de silencio…

.-Tú tienes que est…

.-Que gran idea Rangiku-san! Eso es lo que necesita para quitarse esa fea cara de amargado.

.-Lo sé, lo sé soy brillante.- presumía Matsumoto de su "GRAN" descubrimiento.

.-Ya me harte.- dicho esto, el joven capitán se puso de pie en camino a la puerta.

.-A donde va taicho?.- la muy metiche no se abstuvo a preguntar.- HA! Seguro que va a buscar a su futura novia no?

.-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA! Voy a caminar un poco.- dicho esto emprende una caminata sin rumbo fijo, solo quería un momento de paz lejos de su teniente.

El camino del joven de cabellos blancos lo lleva a un parque no muy lejos de la casa donde él y sus colegas se hospedaban, se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol para poder relajarse y despejar su mente.

De repente una palabra en particular se cola en su mente.- _**Novia**__…- _pensó para el mismo. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en ese tipo de cosas, nunca fue muy sociable, se le dificultaba mucho mantener las relaciones amistosas que tenia, sería imposible siquiera pensar en una relación de algo más… además, no tenía a nadie en quien pensar de esa forma, no se sentía atraído por ninguna chica en especial, de su división solo mantenía amistad con su teniente, de hecho, las únicas shinigamis que conocía eran su teniente y Hinamori, a nadie más, no le gustaba ninguna shinigami que él conociera, de repente se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que ocupaban su mente.

.-_**Pero que estoy pensando?**__.- _puso su mano en la frente como llamándose a la realidad.-_**no tengo tiempo para esas cosas**__.- _se puso de pie y empezó una breve caminata antes de volver con sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

Se encontraba postrada en su cama con sus manos debajo de su nuca mirando a un punto perdido en el techo, mientras sus dos gatitos jugaban sobre la cama, los otros dos niños dormían en sus respectivos lechos.

.-ummmm…- un suspiro se escapa de sus labios, solo podía significar una cosa.- estoy aburrida…

De repente oye la puerta de la habitación, es su hermano mayor que entra con una cara de pocos amigos.

.-Maldito Ulquiorra!.- maldice entre dientes el espada de cabellos azulados.- se confía demasiado.

.-Que ocurre?.- se levanta de la cama para llegar cerca del recién llegado.

.-Parece que hay una amenaza en el mundo humano… un shinigami.- le explica en pocas palabras a la niña que ya se había montado en la mesa para sentarse y escuchar mejor.

Grimmjow le explico a la joven sobre el shinigami sustituto, de cómo se había enfrentado a Yammy y le había cortado el brazo, al parecer el arrancar de ojos azules se había fijado en una nueva presa, y esta era muy interesante a su parecer.

.-Le demostrare a ese bastardo quien soy.- dicho esto último se dispuso a marcharse.

.-A dónde vas?.- pregunto en tono curioso a la vez que saltaba de la mesa donde se encontraba para seguir al ahora motivado sexta espada.

.-Al mundo humano, quiero ver que tan bueno es ese shinigami.

.-Voy contigo.

.-Ni soñando.- toma a la pequeña metiche del cuello de su chaqueta y la alza hasta quedar cara a cara (esto lo hacía desde mucho antes de unirse al ejercito de Aizen, era como una vieja costumbre).- la última vez que te lleve conmigo me estorbaste todo el tiempo.

.-POOOR FAAAVOOOORR! Prometo portarme bien, no te estorbare mientras le partes el culo a ese shinigami, lo promeeeetooooo!.

.-Y como para que quieres ir?

.-Es que estoy MUY aburrida, no hay nada interesante que hacer aquí.

.-Prometes no estorbar?

.-SÍ SEÑOR!.

.-No me causaras problemas.

.-NO SEÑOR!.

.-Te quedaras a un lado mientras hago mi trabajo.

.-SÍ SEÑOR

.-Y no me avergonzaras en frente de mis Fracción.

.-EN ESA NO PROMETO NADA SEÑOR!.

.-GRRR… bueno es mejor que nada… sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero está bien puedes venir.

.-HAAAA! GRACIAS, GRACIAS ERES EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO BAKA-GRIMMJOW.- un abrazo meloso fue lo que le pudo dar a su hermano mayor, gracias a la altura que estaba (ya que Grimmjow la sostenía por el cuello de la chaqueta) fue muy fácil rodear el musculoso cuello del sexta con sus delgados brazos.

.-Bueno ya basta! Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos, Y YA DEJA DE LLAMARME BAKA-GRIMMJOW!.- dijo empujándola lejos del él.

.-Jajajaja gomen se me había olvidado.- Reía mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su nuca.- Maru, Moru vengan nos vamos de paseo.- los dos gatitos acudieron sin falta a los hombros de la chica.

.-Jumm… te han dicho que eres desesperante?.- veía a su hermanita con cierto tono de resignación.

.-Un par de veces.- respondió la pequeña de cabellos castaños mientras corría de emoción hacia la salida de la habitación rumbo hacia el mundo humano.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 "_encuentro… y algo más"_

Ya habían llegado al mundo humano y Grimmjow había dado la orden de aniquilar a cualquiera que tuviera el mínimo rastro de riatsu, mientras que la chica de cabellos chocolates solo podía observar ese mundo extraño que tenía frente a ella con ojos de inmensa curiosidad.

.-Este lugar sí que es impresionante… solo miren todas esas luces.- dijo la única fémina del grupo de mercenarios que habían acompañado al espada seis.

.-Que, acaso esta tu primera vez en el mundo humano?.- cuestiono Shawlong küfang un miembro de la fracción de su hermano mayor.

.-Ja! No eres más que una niñita! Que pasa Grimmjow, no encontraste niñera y tuviste que traerla?.- intervino Di Roy, otro subordinado de Grimmjow.

.-Ya cállense y vayan de una maldita vez!.- ordeno el ahora enfadado Grimmjow.

Ya cuando todos se fueron solo quedaron el sexto y su hermana en aquel lugar de reunión.

.-Y tú qué piensas hacer? Vendrás con nosotros?.-pregunto aquel ser mirando con sus ojos azules a los ojos chocolate de la joven que estaba frente a él.

.-Nah… veo que tu y esos brutos lo tienen todo controlado.- respondió la chica mientras ladeaba su cabeza en dirección hacia el lugar de las luces (justo por donde se fue Shawlong).- además… sabes que no soy una sádica como tu… no es mi naturaleza.

.-Es verdad… no te vayas a perder por ahí… después será un fastidio encontrarte, es muy difícil encontrar algo tan pequeño, sabes?.- dicho esto se alejo del lugar usando sonido.

.-A QUIEN LE DICES PEQUEÑA?.- grito con la esperanza de que su tarado pariente la escuchara.- de verdad que es un tarado….!

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un riatsu muy peculiar, de hecho había dos tipos de riatsu: uno ya lo conocía, perteneciente a las manos de tijeras: el arrancar once, pero el que llamaba su atención era muy diferente, poderoso aunque algo apagado, como si no fuese todo lo que tenia, al parecer el dueño de aquel riatsu sabía muy bien lo que hacía ya que lo controlaba de forma muy profesional, pero lo más curioso de aquel poder es que se sentía… frio.

.-Me pregunto quién será… quieren ir a ver?.- pregunto a sus gatitos con complejos de loros, los cuales respondieron con un maullido cada uno a lo que su dueña interpreto como un sí.- muy bien, decidido!.

Usando sonido logro llegar en un instante al lugar de donde provenía ese poder tan extraño, una vez cerca se detuvo en la azotea de un edificio cercano para poder disfrutar mejor del espectáculo, y lo que vio no se lo esperaba: dos de los subordinados del baka-Grimmjow dándole una buena paliza a un par de shinigamis, una mujer de grandes pechos y un joven de cabellos blancos, este último le llamo la atención ya que era el dueño de ese riatsu tan raro.

.-Lleva un haori blanco… así que debe ser un capitán.- dijo en voz baja para que no notaran su presencia.- pero le están dando una paliza… entonces este es el poder de la sociedad de almas?.- se cuestiono decepcionada viendo como masacraban al par de shinigamis.

Ya estaba cansado, su respiración estaba agitada denotando aun mas su estado de agotamiento, si no liberaban el limitador rápido el joven capitán no viviría para ver salir el sol.

De repente la voz de su teniente le avisa que ya tienen el permiso de liberar todo su poder, justo a tiempo. Solo basto usar su técnica Ryüsenka para derrotar al arrancar frente a él, pero esa batalla lo había dejado mal herido, si se hubiera tardado un poco más el resultado sería otro.

Con la mirada fija en aquel bloque de hielo gigante, Shiori solo pudo sentir una extraña mezcla de sensaciones: sorpresa, admiración, miedo y una muy extraña curiosidad.

.-Que increíble!.- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la orilla de de la azotea del edifico de donde estaba, quería acercarse más para poder ver mejor el espectáculo de hielo creado por aquel joven de cabello blanco.

Mientras la chica arrancar se entretenía con lo que pasaba frente a ella dos criaturitas juguetonas que estaban detrás de ella no pudieron resistirse al ver como un insecto se posaba en la espalda de la chica, sus instintos les gritaban que fueran por aquella criaturita diminuta la atraparan y jugaran con ella, no pudieron mas… Maru fue la primera en sucumbir a la tentación, se puso en pose asechadora y cuando estuvo a punto de saltar Moru se le adelanto, ambos saltaron sobre la espalda de la chica provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y callera estrepitosamente al suelo provocando en ella uno que otro golpe por la caída y un grito de dolor para nada discreto.

.-ITAAIIII!.- grito la chica mientras sobaba su trasero que resulto herido gracias a la caída.- ya verán ustedes dos…- gruño mientras levantaba la vista para ver a los causantes de su ciada, estos solo se escondieron para esquivar esa mirada asesina de la dueña.

.-Quien eres?.-pregunto serio alguien que gracias al alboroto se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

.-He?.- la chica volteo y se encontró con unos ojos turquesa que la miraban serios. Aquel shinigami se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí.- hee… b-bueno yo…_** genial y ahora qué hago?**_

.-Te pregunte quien eres?.- repitió Toshiro ahora un poco más alto por si no lo había escuchado la primera vez.

.-Te escuche la primera vez…- dijo esto mientras se levantaba para poder ir al encuentro del chico.

Ahora que estaba más cerca podía ver mejor los detalles de aquel chico, era un poco más alto que ella, su cabello era aun más curioso de cerca y tenía unos ojos de color turquesa que no podía dejar de ver… eran… lindos?.

.-Entonces responde, quien eres tú? Aunque por tu apariencia deduzco que eres un arrancar.

.-Eeettoo…- respondió ella sin apartar la vista de Toshiro.

.-Que tanto ves?.- vale la pena mencionar que la chica lo miraba de un modo extraño y ni se preocupaba en ocultarlo.

.-Es natural?.- pregunto de una.

.-Hhe?

.-Tu cabello… es natural o te lo tiñes? Y yo que pensaba que el cabello de mi hermano era raro pero tú te llevas el premio!.- soltó su pregunta completa, desde hace rato quería preguntarlo y ya no aguanto más.

.-De que estás hablando… pero qué?.- no vio cuando la chica se puso frente a él para poner su mano sobre su cabeza, este por puro acto de reflejo se alejo rápidamente de ella.

.-Lo sabia eres más alto que yo! Aunque no mucho.- dijo Shiori satisfecha de haber saciado una pequeña parte de su curiosidad.- de veras eres un capitán? No eres muy chico para eso? Y eres el único joven o hay mas como tú? Y de qué división eres? Y como hiciste ese bloque gigante de hielo? Eres el más fuerte de los capitanes o el más débil?(Recuerden que Shiori es muy, muy, muy curiosa).

.-Oye a que vienen todas esas preguntas? Además ni siquiera has contestado la mía y yo pregunte primero!.- exclamo Hitsugaya para detener ese mar de preguntas que parecían no acabar.

.-Ah? Jejeje lo siento a veces hago ese tipo de cosas, sí soy una arrancar.

Al escuchar esa afirmación Toshiro se puso en guardia preparado para cualquier ataque, si era una arrancar era del enemigo y seguro querría vengar a su compañero caído a manos de él.

.-Ay por favor! No te pongas como si pudieras hacer algo contra mi.- hablo en cuanto vio la posición que tenía el shinigami.- estas todo golpeado… aunque quisiera atacarte, cosa que no quiero, no podrías hacer mucho en el estado en el que te encuentras.

.-Entonces que piensas hacer?.- cuestiono el joven capitán sin bajar su guardia.

.-Pues yo…- estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió el riatsu de alguien conocido.- parece que el tarado se está divirtiendo mucho.- dijo esto con una sonrisa mientras volteaba en dirección de donde venia el riatsu de su hermano, pareciera que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo dándole una paliza a alguien.

.-Oye! No te distraigas.- grito llamando la atención de la chica, no sabía porque pero el hecho de que esta lo ignorara le molestaba.

.-HA! Lo siento…- volteo a donde estaba el shinigami y puso su mano sobre la nuca para decir.- me distraje un poco… te estaba diciendo que…- no pudo terminar ya que sintió la llegada de alguien nuevo, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Su rostro cambio a preocupación total, se volteo en dirección hacia el lugar para precisar de quien se trataba. El subordinado de Aizen: Kaname Tösen había llegado y no parecía muy contento.- _**seguro que el muy idiota vino hasta acá sin permiso**__._- pensó refiriéndose a que Grimmjow había desobedecido a Aizen al venir al mundo humano.

.-Que pasa?.- pregunto el joven capitán al ver que la chica parecía algo preocupada, ya para esto había bajado su guardia sin darse cuenta de ello.

.-Ah?...- la chica reacciono, se había olvidado por completo de él.- lo siento mucho pero… puedo venir otro día? Es que creo que ya es hora de irme.

El joven abrió sus hermosos ojos turquesa de pura sorpresa, tanto por la pregunta como por el tono en que la hacía: parecía el tono de una niña pequeña diciendo que vendría a jugar más tarde por que llegaría tarde a su casa y recibiría un regaño por ello.

.-Maru, Moru ya es hora de irnos!.- los gatitos fueron hasta donde se encontraba la chica mientras ella abría una garganta para retirarse.- vendré cuando te sientas mejor, así podremos jugar un rato mas te parece?.- dicho esto último la garganta se cerró con ella adentro

El capitán del decimo escuadrón solo podía hacerse un par de preguntas, primero: quien era ella? Y segundo: Porque su corazón no dejaba de latir tan aceleradamente? No pudo responderse ninguna de las dos ya que el cansancio le gano la partida y cayó bruscamente a la azotea del edificio debajo de él, lo último que escucho antes del desmayo fue la voz de su teniente, llamándolo preocupada para después suplicarle a Inoue que viniera a curarle.

++++- PALACIO DE LAS NOCHES -++++

Estaba desesperada, quería ir allá y cortarle la cabeza en gajos al ex capitán de piel oscura, nadie más que ella podía regañar a su hermano de esa forma, estuvo a punto de ir cuando una mano la detuvo.

.-No vayas allá Shiori-chan, te mataran enseguida!.- dijo una chica de pelo rubio verdoso que la detiene en su marcha a una muerte segura.

.-No lo soporto… es obvio que ese bastardo tiene algo en contra de Grimmjow, si Aizen ya lo perdono porque tiene que insistir? … Lilynette-chan déjame ir!

.-si vas solo lograras que te maten y de seguro a Grimmjow por querer defenderte… cálmate un poco que si descubren que estamos espiándolos me matan a mi también por traerte aquí!.- llamo a la calma de su amiga.

Tuvo que resignarse apretando sus puños de ira, no soportaba ver a su hermano así y menos sabiendo lo orgulloso que era, no quería verlo así, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de dolor de su hermano… Kaname le había cortado el brazo y por si no fuera suficiente lo desintegro con un hadou.

.-Ya estuvo!.- otra vez estaba a punto de ir allá y gritar lo que tenía en la mente.

.-No vayas allá!.- Lilynette tuvo que agarrarla por la cintura para detenerla y halarla fuera de ese lugar ya que si se quedaba un rato más, ese lugar se convertiría en una carnicería.

Ya fuera de la sala de trono de Aizen, Lilynette llevo a Shiori a su habitación para calmarla, o mejor dicho, para que tuviera un lugar tranquilo donde desahogarse.

.-PERO QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE ESE MALDITO?.- grito furiosa mientras le daba una patada a un jarrón sobre un pedestal que tenía en frente.

.-Ese "maldito", es el comandante y el perrito faldero de Aizen-sama.- decía la otra chica de cabello verdoso al mismo tiempo que situaba otro jarrón donde antes se encontraba el anterior.- ahora este… y trata de darle lo más fuerte que puedas!

.-SI PRACTICAMENTE LE ESTABA HACIENDO UN FAVOR A AIZEN! SÍ LO HIZO SIN PERMISO, PERO AUN ASI!.- otra patada dio justo en el blanco.

.-Ese estuvo bueno Shiori-chan!.- aplaudía Lilynette.- ahora esta escultura, no puedo creer los malos gustos que tiene Starrk, mira nada mas esta porquería.

.-Y PARA COLMO!… QUE A ESE BASTARDO NO LE ENSEÑARON QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACION INTERRUMPIR A LA GENTE!.- otra patada mas.- TAN ENTRETENIDO QUE ESTABA PARTIENDOLE EL CULO A ESE SHINIGAMI Y LE CORTA LA NOTA TAN DESCARADAMENTE!.- esta vez como no le dio tiempo a Lilynette de poner otra cosa, dio un pisotón en el suelo, lo cual resonó en la habitación asustando a la pobre chica de cabello más corto.

.-HHAAA!... por lo menos avisa cuando vayas a hacer eso!

.-Lo siento, pero estoy tan molesta! Me hubieras dejado partirle la cara a ese mal nacido!

.-Aunque hubieses ido, el comandante Tösen te habría hecho pedazos, y si no, lo hubiera hecho Aizen-sama ya escuchaste lo que le dijo a Grimmjow cuando iba darle una paliza por lo de su brazo, "no te perdonare si atacas a Tösen".- dijo Lilynette imitando a Aizen.

.-YA SE, YA SE!.-respondió resignada mientras se tiraba sobre un sofá que estaba cerca.

.-No deberías ir a ver a tu hermano? Debe estar en la enfermería.

.-No lo creo, el muy idiota es demasiado orgulloso, lo que menos necesita es que su hermana menor lo consuele porque lo regañaron.- dijo ahora una más calmada Shiori.

.-Supongo que tienes razón… pero dime, como era el mundo humano?.- pregunto interesada Lilynette al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

.-Es muy, MUY diferente a hueco mundo, pareciera que las estrellas estuvieran en el piso en vez de en el cielo con todas esas luces de distintos colores, y muy ruidoso, podías escuchar una infinidad de sonidos de cualquier tipo y tenía todo clase de olores, algunos no muy buenos pero otros muy agradables… y también….

Se detuvo al recordar a aquel shinigami de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos turquesa, se detuvo un largo tiempo para poder recordar mejor a aquel chico, la imagen del shinigami en pose alerta, con su respiración acelerada y unas cuantas gotas de un liquido rojo que se resbalaban por su frente mientras veía esos endemoniados ojos que la sacaban de lugar, no se dio cuenta cuando sus mejillas comenzaron a agarrar un leve color rojo.

.-Y también qué?...- la voz de Lilynette la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

.-Ah?... no, nada… también vi a unos shinigamis.

.-Y como eran?

.-Eran…. Interesantes…- dijo esto mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su rostro.

.-Conozco esa mirada… y ni lo pienses Shiori-chan! Si a Grimmjow, uno de los espadas o mejor dicho, ahora ex espada, le cortaron el brazo y lo destituyeron de su puesto, QUE NO TE HARÁN A TI?.- cuestiono preocupada y alterada la chica de casco.

Conocía muy bien a Shiori, poco después de que ella llegara a las noches se hicieron inseparables, se contaban todo y eran socias en el crimen ((con esto quiero decir para gastarles bromas muy pesadas a Starrk y Grimmjow XD)).

.-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente y como yo no formo una parte importante del ejercito no se darán cuenta.

.-PERO TU HERMANO SÍ SE DARA CUENTA!

.-A él no le importa donde este siempre y cuando regrese, claro que no pienso volver allá ahora mismo, sería demasiado obvio.

.-PERO PARA QUÉ QUIERES VOLVER?

.-Por que quede en jugar con alguien.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa juguetona.

.-He?.- la pobre de Lilynette no entendía absolutamente nada.

.-Nos vemos luego Lilynette-chan hoy me toca hacer la cena!.- grito mientras corría a toda prisa en dirección a la habitación del ahora ex sexto espada.

.-E-está bien! GRACIAS POR AYUDARME CON LA "LIMPIEZA".- grito sacudiendo el brazo despidiéndose de su amiga.

.-P-PEROOO QUEEEEEE HA PASADO AAAAQUIIII?.- el pobre coyote entra para ver su amada colección destruida.

.-Pues que limpie la habitación que estaba llena de basura, tú qué crees?.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

.-LILYNETTE!.- un grito colérico es lo que se escucha en toda la torre.

++++- CIUDAD KARAKURA -++++

Se sentía del asco, su cuerpo completamente adolorido le decía a gritos que por poco y no sale de esta, abrió un poco los ojos para ver donde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era que estaban siendo atacados por los arrancar, que lucho con uno y casi pierde la batalla y su vida de no ser porque se había quitado el limitador, luego vio en su mente la imagen de una chica delgada, de cabellos y ojos cual chocolate y de un sinfín de preguntas que salían de su boca. Abrió completamente sus ojos y vio que se encontraba en la casa de Inoue Orihime, a su lado estaba una muy preocupada Rangiku por su pequeño taicho.

.-TAAAIIIICHOOOO!.- Lloriqueo la teniente mientras abrazaba a su capitán.- gracias a dios se encuentra bien!

.-Mmmm… me estas asfixiando!.- logro separarse de aquel abrazo infernal.

.-Rangiku-san no debes moverlo mucho recuerda que se está recuperando.- replico Orihime mientras apartaba a la nada delicada Matsumoto de la cama para darle espacio al pobre herido.

.-Que paso con…?

.-La chica? Se fue justo antes de que usted se desmayara.- respondió con un tono un poco más serio la teniente.

.-Ya veo…- dijo Toshiro con leve tono de decepción mientras fijaba su vista al extremo de la cama.

No sabía por qué pero la imagen de esa chica no quería alejarse de su mente, esa figura delgada pero escultural de la arrancar, ese cabello castaño oscuro que se movía con la brisa nocturna y en el momento en que se acerco de golpe pudo notar esos grandes pero lindos ojos del mismo color… un momento, lindos?

.-Que chica?.-la voz de la humana fue lo que trajo su mente de vuelta a aquella habitación.

Rangiku fue la que le explico de que se trataba.-Después de que mi capitán derrotara a un arrancar, otro apareció pero este era una chica, era delgada y del mismo tamaño que mi capitán..

.-Mas pequeña… era más pequeña que yo…- Toshiro entendió entonces por qué esa arrancar había puesto su mano sobre su cabeza.-_**Estaba viendo cual de los dos era más alto**__.- _ pensó para el mismo. Otra vez la imagen de esos ojos viéndolo, quería dejar de pensar en ellos pero a la vez no, esa chica era tan… tan… fascinante.

.-Y que paso después…- pregunto una muy interesada Orihime.

.-Pues que así como llego así se fue, aunque eso era lo mejor, con las heridas que sufrió mi taicho era mejor que descansara.- respondió Matsumoto a la pregunta de su amiga.

Toshiro volvió a recostarse dispuesto conciliar el sueño y lo logro pero con lo que soñó fue con la figura de aquella arrancar.

Pasaron un par de días y Hitsugaya se recupero por completo y por más que quisiera no podía sacar de su mente aquella chica, no importaba cuanto lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero justo en ese instante se le vino un detalle que había pasado por alto. Como no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí?

Estaba luchando y alerta a cualquier a cosa así que había dos posibilidades:

Era muy débil: podría ser que su poder espiritual fuera tan poco, que por eso no se dio cuenta.

Era muy buena para ocultar su presencia: tanto así que pudo reducirla apropósito para ocultarse.

Esta última fue la más convincente después de recordar la velocidad que tubo al acercarse a él y poner su mano sobre su cabeza, de hecho ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ese acto, fácilmente pudo atravesarlo con su espada y así acabar con su vida, pero no lo hizo, porqué? Le había tomado por sorpresa, porque no lo ataco?. De repente recordó otra cosa, ella se veía preocupada cuando observaba una dirección, justo la dirección donde se hallaba cerca la casa de un amigo de Kurosaki.

.-_**Podría ser que Kurosaki se enfrento con alguno de sus aliados.- **_pensó esto último cuando veía al shinigami sustituto acercarse, venia con su uniforme así que debió haber salido de clases.

.-Hola Toshiro! Ya te sientes mejor?

.-Es capitán Hitsugaya para ti Kurosaki.- regaño al insolente con una venita en la frente.

.-Sí, sí, escuche que casi te matan… como te encuentras?

.-Ya estoy bien, Inoue curo mis heridas solo necesitaba descanso.

.-Que alivio.

.-Kurosaki puedo preguntarte algo?

.-Tú dirás.

.-Te enfrentaste a algún arrancar?

Su mente trajo un flashback de su batalla con Grimmjow, de cómo casi mata a Rukia y casi lo mata a él, su ceño fruncido se frunció más de lo normal al recordar esa humillante derrota ante el arrancar.

.-Sí.- respondió un muy serio Ichigo.

.-Era fuerte?

.-habría muerto de no ser porque uno de los capitanes que se fue con Aizen intervino.- respondió al recordar cómo Kaname se llevaba a Grimmjow.

Esto era serio, si Kurosaki no pudo con él, entonces el enemigo era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

.-Por que la pregunta?.- Ichigo ya se había relajado un poco.

.-Por nada en especial… debemos ser mas fuertes si queremos ganar esta guerra.- se podía notar determinación pura en la voz del capitán.

Pasó una semana y habían pasado muchas cosas, Ichigo había desaparecido mientras que Kuchiki e Inoue se fueron a la sociedad de almas para entrenar.

Ya era tarde, estaba oscuro el sol se había marchado para dar paso a la luna y una que otra estrella, el joven capitán se encontraba revisando el área, todo estaba tranquilo, solo unos hollow y algunos pluses pero ninguna señal arrancar. Ya se sentía algo cansado, revisaría esta última zona y se iría a descansar.

Mientras el shinigami de claros cabellos estaba trabajando, lejos de su posición una garganta se abría, dejando pasar a una chica de cabellos marrones.

Ya fuera de la garganta observo el lugar donde se encontraba.-Bien a empezar la búsqueda!.- dijo animada para ella sola ya que por extraño que parezca sus gatitos no se encontraban con ella.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor, comenzó a buscar un riatsu en específico, uno que conoció la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar. Busco y busco pero se le dificulto encontrar lo que buscaba, hasta que por fin…

.-Te encontré!.- abrió sus ojos emocionada mientras iba a paso de sonido hacia la dirección donde se concentraba ese riatsu.


	3. Chapter 3

((HOOOLAAAA! Aquí está el próximo cap. de mi fic… un amigo me sugirió que para evitarme cualquier problema mencionara que bleach no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, toda esa genialidad salió de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!… los únicos personajes que si invente son Shiori, Ryu, Tori, Maru y Moru… ha! Por poco se me olvida. Por favor dejen algún comentario n/n))

Cap. 3 _"porque tenemos que pelear?"_

Corrió en dirección a donde se hallaba el dueño de ese riatsu, su carrera la llevo a una especie de almacén abandonado, y adentro pudo notar que la persona que buscaba no estaba solo, también pudo notar como una barrera rodeaba el edificio. Podía sentir que todos los que estaban allí adentro eran fuertes, y que aquel shinigami que peleo con su hermano se había vuelto más fuerte en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

.-Así que te estás entrenando no?.- pregunto en vos alta mientras observaba el almacén desde arriba.- baka-Grimmjow se pondrá muy feliz!.- dijo esto último con una sonrisa al imaginarse a su hermano peleando con aquel shinigami.

La chica dio media vuelta en dirección a un parque cercano y empezó a buscar otra vez, en esta oportunidad su objetivo era el shinigami que ella conoció, pero no pudo encontrar al chico de ojos azul verdosos, busco y busco pero no lo encontró, aunque sentía varios riatsus, algunos decentes, otros casi indetectables, pero ninguno perteneciente a ese shinigami de pelo blanco, se concentro aun mas para poder ubicarlo pero fue inútil.

.-Donde estas?...- pregunto para ella misma, ya se estaba desesperando por no encontrar a ese chico.

.-A quien buscas?

.-HHHAAAA!.- salto del susto por esa voz que venía justo detrás de ella.

Ahí se encontraba, el motivo principal por el que volvía al mundo humano, no pudo negar que sintió algo de felicidad cuando vio otra vez esos orbes color turquesa. El chico se encontraba en pose seria con los brazos cruzados, parado a pocos centímetros de ella, que después del susto que le dio, se volvió cierta distancia.

.-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TE PASA? CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!.- se reincorporo una muy sonrojada y enojada Shiori.

.-De saber que te asustabas tan fácilmente hubiera llegado por otro lado.

.-No seas estúpido!... Esta el susto y esta la sorpresa.- respondió la chica arrancar tratando de calmarse.

.-Que haces aquí?.- cuestiono más serio aquel shinigami.

.-Como que qué hago aquí… vine a jugar.- respondió la chica igualando la tonalidad seria del shinigami.

Apenas termino de decir esto se puso en alerta, Hitsugaya desenvaino a Hyörinmaru y se preparo para responder cualquier golpe o cero de parte de la que estaba frente a él, pero ninguna de las dos cosas llego. Shiori miraba con ojos sorprendidos y confundidos al joven capitán, lo cual lo confundió más a él pero trato de disimularlo.

.-Que pasa?.- no pudo evitar preguntar porque esa arrancar no lo atacaba.

.-Porque desenvainas tu espada?.- respondió la chica con otra pregunta.

.-Porque eres una arrancar y yo un shinigami, se supone que estemos peleando ahora mismo.- dijo mientras volvía a adoptar su pose de lucha pero la chica ni se molesto en desenvainar su zanpakuto.

.-Que te hace pensar que quiero pelear contigo?.- pregunto con tono curioso la fémina.

.-Pero… tú dijiste..

.-Cuando dije "jugar" no me refería a eso.- respondió antes de que el terminara.

.-Ah no?

.-NOOOO… porque todos creen que cuando digo eso es que voy a masacrar a alguien?.- la imagen de su hermano y su reputación tal vez tenían la culpa de eso que ella se preguntaba.

.-Si no vas a pelear, entonces para que viniste?

.-Ya te lo dije no? Vine a jugar.- respondió la arrancar mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no le gustaba decir la misma cosa dos veces.

.-He?.- nuestro pobre capitán no entendía para nada, que se traía esa arrancar?

.-Y, que quieres hacer? A mí en lo personal me gusta mucho el ajedrez pero hoy podemos jugar lo que te guste a ti.- propuso la joven pensando que aquel chico la seguía en sus palabras ((que equivocada estaba ))

.-Pero de que estás hablando?.- solo podía ver confuso a esa chica que estaba frente a él con cara de niña buena.

Eso sí que era extraño, primero esa chica volvía a aparecer, lo busca precisamente a él, se dispone a darle pelea con todo lo que tiene y ahora dice que quiere jugar ajedrez? QUE DIABLOS ERA ESO?

Mientras el shinigami no hacía nada más que verla fijamente, vio la cara que esté tenia: confusión pura, tal vez debía darle alguna explicaciones antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Respiro profundo para poder decir las cosas con claridad, desato el moño de la cinta que sostenía su espada y la agarro antes de que callera al suelo, el joven al ver lo que ella hacia volvió a ponerse en guardia, sabía que esa chica venia para algo más que solo jugar, pero si bien ya estaba confundido lo que ella hizo después lo dejo aun peor.

.-Toma.- dijo ella al tiempo que le brindaba su zanpakuto al joven capitán.

.-Pero que…?

.-Si la tengo pensaras que quiero atacarte y no te relajaras.- respondió antes de que el terminara la pregunta esperada.

.-Pero que estás diciendo?.- dudo de lo que hacía, y si era un truco? y si solo quería que bajara la guardia para poder atacar?.- aun puedes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.- dijo mientras la chica aun sostenía su espada frente a él.

.-Velo de esta forma, puedes usar mi zanpakuto como rehén, si algo le pasara quedaría destruida como arrancar. Un arrancar sin su espada es obsoleto e inservible, no serviría de nada, yo no serviría de nada y por eso se desharían de mí como si fuese basura.- explico mientras en su rostro se denotaba la seriedad y la sinceridad con la que decía estas palabras.- si la vas a tomar hazlo antes de que se me seque la mano.

El shinigami miro los ojos chocolate de la arrancar que estaba frente a él dándole prácticamente su vida, tomo la espada con algo de cautela y sin quitar la vista de la chica, no podía confiarse ni por un segundo, no vaya a ser que todo eso fuera un atrampa. Ya cuando tenía por completo la espada, la arrancar retrocedió unos pasos para darle seguridad al joven.

.-No creas que te la estoy regalando, como ya dije sin mi espada no sirvo para nada, así que si regreso sin ella literalmente me mataran.- aclaraba por si acaso el chico pensaba quedarse de forma permanente con su zanpakuto.- y bien? Quieres jugar ahora o prefieres que nos conozcamos mejor?

.-Creo que es mejor que nos conozcamos.- acepto la propuesta de la joven arrancar.- ni siquiera se tu nombre.

.-Jejeje cierto se me había olvidado que yo tampoco se el tuyo.- reía algo nerviosa con una mano en su nuca.- me llamo Shiori Jaegerjaquez mucho gusto!.- Se presento algo feliz de que por fin ese chico comenzaba a relajarse.

.-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- se presento ahora un más calmado capitán.

.-Y que quieres saber? Dijiste que era mejor conocernos antes de jugar a algo, así que pregunta.

.-Porque no luchas conmigo?.- soltó aquella pregunta que se hacía desde que conoció a su supuesta enemiga.

.-No me gusta pelear… lo veo tan… innecesario…. Además tu me caes bien!.- respondió la chica de cabellos marrones.

.-Ya veo.- señalo Toshiro acercándose más a esa chica que desde hace un tiempo se colaba en su mente una y otra vez.- por cierto… es natural.

.-He?.- eso sí que la confundió un poco.

.-Cuando nos conocimos me preguntaste si mi cabello era natural… eso entre muchas otras cosas.

.-Ohh!.- Shiori no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Al ver aquella sonrisa no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ahora que la veía bien podía apreciar mejor a la arrancar, era como dos centímetros más baja que él, era delgada pero no se veía débil y podía ver de cerca y con más calma esos ojos de color marrón oscuro que desde hace un tiempo no podía dejar de imaginar.

.-Lamento haberte hecho todos esas preguntas… no puedo evitarlo, soy algo curiosa… por cierto, puedo preguntarte algo más?.- interrumpió la chica a los pensamientos del capitán.

.-Dime.

.-Como supiste que estaba aquí?.- se había dado cuenta que ella no lo encontró a él, sino mas bien fue al revés.

.-Ha eso… sentí tu riatsu cuando llegaste.- cuando había salido de la garganta, no se dio mucha prisa en ocultar su presencia.

.-En serio?...creo que me descuide un poco.- dijo con un tono de vergüenza por su descuido.

No podía creerlo, parecía que esa chica era muy distraída pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Llegaron a una zona residencial y se sentaron en un tejado de una de las tantas casas que había en la zona. Hablaron de muchas cosas, la mayoría sin importancia alguna o sin ninguna relación a los shinigamis, arrancar o la guerra de invierno que estaba cerca. Se quedaron en ese pequeño tejado color naranja charlando. Toshiro respondía casi todas la preguntas que la joven le hacía mientras observaba aquellos detalles que eran imposibles de obviar, no sabía porque, pero él tampoco sentía deseos de luchar con aquella arrancar. Shiori de vez en cuando le sacaba una sonrisa gracias a las ocurrencias que hacía, ver a ese shinigami sonreír era algo agradable y contagioso, sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado cada vez que esto ocurría, estaban tan entretenidos hablando de cualquier cosa sin profundizar ningún tema en especifico, solo charlaban de cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la mente, hablaron como el mundo humano era diferente de sus respectivos mundos, de cómo era más ruidoso, más brillante, más interesante debido a todo lo nuevo que había en ese lugar. Toshiro le explico algunas cosas de ese mundo totalmente nuevo para ella, aunque él tampoco era un experto por lo menos tenía algo de experiencia, la chica solo se quedo sentada escuchando atentamente al shinigami que le aclaraba ciertas dudas que tenia.

El tiempo paso volando para los dos jóvenes que estaban acomodados en aquel tejado que ninguno se dio cuenta cuando los primeros rayos de sol salían por el horizonte, fue el joven shinigami quien ya había notado que ya no estaba tan oscuro, la noche se había ido para dejar paso libre al amanecer, y no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mientras la chica miraba con ojos de admiración y una sonrisa, su primer amanecer ((tengo entendido que en hueco mundo siempre es de noche, no sé si Aizen hizo algo con eso pero hagan de cuentas de que no )).

.-Acaso es la primera vez que ves un amanecer?.- reacciono el joven shinigami para hacer esa pregunta ((algo estúpida en mi parecer .)).

.-Sí… es… tan hermoso…- dijo estas palabras sin quitar sus ojos achocolatados del espectáculo de luces frente a ella.

.-Sí… creo que lo es.- nunca lo había notado pero la chica tenía razón, era muy agradable ver como la noche retrocedía al paso que el día avanzaba, nunca se había detenido a apreciar ese milagro que ocurría todos los días.

Pasaron los minutos y el día por fin se hizo completamente presente, en eso la chica volteo a ver al shinigami que todavía estaba viendo hacia el horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos, lo miro detenidamente para apreciar su cabello blanquecino alborotado y esos ojos aguamarina que le encantaba mirar, vio con más precisión y se podía notar que el shinigami a pesar de su apariencia y tamaño no era para nada débil, se quedo así un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que el chico volteaba a verla, de inmediato desvió su cabeza hacia otro lado para ocultar ese condenado sonrojo que volvía a aparecer, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo…

.-Ya es de día!.- grito sosteniendo su cabeza en estado de shock, el joven a su lado se sobresalto cuando escucho el grito de su compañera.

.-S-sí… parece que estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí.- él tampoco se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasaron conversando.

.-Esto es malo! Si no llego pronto a casa se darán cuenta que me fui! Y si se dan cuenta que me fui empezaran a buscarme! Y si empiezan a buscarme sabrán que estuve aquí! Y SI SABEN QUE ESTUBE AQUÍ ME VOY A METER EN UN LIO!.-

Se rascaba desesperadamente la cabeza mientras se imaginaba a su hermano mayor furioso por su escapada después de que el perdiera el brazo por hacer casi lo mismo que hizo ella, después le vino la imagen de su amiga Lilynette con cara prepotente diciendo "te lo dije".

.-Lo siento mucho Hitsugaya-san pero tengo que irme!.

.-E-espera un momento…- se puso de pie para detenerla pero ya era muy tarde.

Antes de escuchar lo que el joven capitán tenía que decir abrió una garganta y desapareció dentro de ella lo más rápido que pudo.

Se quedo solo en aquel tejado viendo hacia donde se fue la chica de ojos y cabellos marrones, estaba algo triste de que se fuera, no sabía porque pero se sentía tan cómodo con su enemiga que no quería que ese sentimiento se fuera junto con ella, por lo menos hubiese quedado en volver para seguir con la plática pero se fue sin siquiera despedirse apropiadamente o llevarse su zanpakuto.

.-_**Un momento…!**_.- pensó cuando se percato de algo.

Sí, la chica era tan descuidada que se le olvido su espada en manos del shinigami, después de todo ese discurso de que sin su espada la matarían sin dudarlo, se le había olvidado de la forma más estúpida posible. La sostuvo frente a él viéndola con algo de detalle, parece que la chica tampoco era tan débil como creía ya que se podía notar el riatsu que emitía la zanpakuto de la chica arrancar. Estaba a punto de irse pero justo en ese momento la garganta volvió a aparecer con una muy roja y avergonzada Shiori saliendo de ella.

.-Se te olvido algo?.- pregunto sarcástico el capitán mientras sostenía en alto la zanpakuto de la ahora mas sonrojada chica.

.-Jejeje… b-bueno yo… creo que sí… jejejeje.- vergüenza total se escuchaba en su voz.

.-No debes descuidarte con esas cosas.- le regaño mientras entregaba la espada a su dueña.

.-Lamento eso Hitsugaya-san… creo que debo estar más pendiente.- dijo esto último mientras acomodaba la cinta para ajustar mejor su espada a su espalda.

Miro con una sonrisa al shinigami de ojos turquesa, ella tampoco quería irse, quería seguir escuchando las explicaciones de ese raro pero simpático shinigami, el podía explicar las cosas de una manera que hasta un niño podría entender y eso le gustaba, pero la situación le impedía quedarse a pasar un poco más de tiempo con aquel joven.

.-Hitsugaya-san… y-yo… b-bueno yo… si no es mucha molestia… podría venir otro día?.- aquellas palabras salieron con dificultad de sus labios, ese sonrojo se hizo cada vez más notable mientras jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

.-E-eso ya queda de tu parte… por mí no hay problema.- respondió algo rojo aparentando ser el capitán seriedad.

.-….- no dijo nada solo se quedo viéndolo con una sonrisa.

.-No tenias que irte?.- le recordó a la chica para que esta dejara de mirarlo con esa cara que lo sonrojaba aun mas.

.-ES CIERTOOOO! NOS VEMOS DESPUES!.- se despidió para volver a desparecer en la garganta.

Ya se había ido y de nuevo se quedo solo en aquel tejado, pero esta vez con una mueca de felicidad en su rostro ya que sabía que la volvería a ver. Se puso en camino hacia la casa que él y su teniente ocupaban para poder descansar un poco ya que no había dormido esa noche pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto, por más que quisiera negarlo, lo había pasado bien hablando con su enemiga.

No tuvo ningún problema en regresar, estaba algo cansado y soñoliento debido a que no había dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche, quería terminar de llegar y así poder descansar un poco antes de volver al trabajo pero el destino no veía de buena forma al pequeño shinigami, apenas puso un pie en el lugar y fue recibido por una Matsumoto con cara molesta y las manos en sus caderas, esperando una explicación.

.-Y bien?... me va explicar porque llega a estas horas?.- dijo en tono maternal a su superior ((aunque en ese momento pareciera todo lo contrario )).

.-A que te refieres?... ya te dije que estaría revisando la zona.- respondió el capitán a su teniente en tono muy profesional.

.-Si pero nunca dijo que se quedaría tan tarde! Estaba muy preocupada! No puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y no me importa que sea un capitán debe avisarme si va..

.-Matsumoto… podríamos discutir esto después?... Estoy algo cansado.- y mentira no era no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y ni sabia como estaba de pie frente a su teniente.

.-Ah?... está bien pero en cuanto despierte deberá explicarme que fue lo que estuvo haciendo.- regaño una maternal Matsumoto mientras veía a su taicho dirigirse a la habitación para dormir un poco, después le preguntaría que estuvo haciendo durante toda la noche.

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

Había llegado a la habitación del hombre de cabello azulado con todo el sigilo del mundo, no quería despertar a nadie y que se dieran cuenta de que ahora es que estaba llagando a su hogar. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, asomo su cabeza dentro del lugar y miro dentro de la habitación, se percato de que todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, no veía a nadie, su hermano mayor seguro que estaría trabajando pero no había ninguna señal de sus hermanitos o de sus dos gatos con complejo de loro.

.-Tal vez siguen durmiendo.- susurro lo más bajo que pudo para no despertar a su familia.

Fue de puntitas directo a su cama para descansar un poco, estaba algo agotada por su escapada al mundo humano, pero tenía que admitir que la había pasado mejor de lo esperaba, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se apoyo de espalda en sus manos para dar un suspiro de alivio porque nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia… o eso es lo que creía ella.

.-AHÍ ESTAS!

.-HHAAAA!.- unas voces se escucharon de golpe a pocos centímetros detrás de ella, tanto fue el susto que salto al otro extremo del cuarto.

((Como aquí viene un mar de preguntas vamos a hacer lo siguiente: las preguntas de Tori tendrán una "T" y las de Ruy una "R"… OK aquí vamos .))

R.-Nos trajiste algún recuerdo?

T.-Donde estabas?

R.-Porque te fuiste?

T.-Porque llegas tan tarde?

R.-Como era ese lugar?

T.-No te paso nada?

R.-Era aterrador?

T.-Te encontraste con un enemigo?

R.-Era fuerte?

T.-Le ganaste?

R.-Porque no nos llevaste contigo?

T.-Que estabas haciendo?

R.-De donde vienen los bebes?

.-…

.-Que? Tengo curiosidad… es un crimen?.- pregunto cruzado de brazos el pequeño autor de tan extraña pregunta muy fuera de lugar,

.-En ese orden….- tomo aire para responder las preguntas de sus dos hermanitos.-

NO;

En el mundo humano;

Tenía algo que hacer;

Me entretuve con algo;

Muy extraño;

No me pasó nada;

Para nada;

Sí pero no;

Sí era fuerte;

No pelee con él;

Porque no;

No es su problema

Y te lo diré cuando seas mayor.- tomo mucho aire para recuperar el que perdió.

Después de un rato cuando los dos infantes quedaron satisfechos por las explicaciones que les dio la recién llegada, solo querían jugar con su hermana mayor para pasar el rato mientras el peli azul volvía.

.-Seguros de que no quieren dormir un rato más?.- en realidad la quería dormir un BUEN rato era ella, la pobre de Shiori sentía como si sus parpados tuvieran un par de rocas pegadas a ellos ((yo diría un par de mocosos juguetones )).

.-Ha ha… queremos jugar contigo Shiori-san.- respondió sonriente la pequeña oji miel.

.-Pero Tooori es que tengo algo de sueño.- más bien "mucho".

.-Debería darte pena, mira que llegar en esas condiciones… fácilmente podrías usar esas ojeras como bolsas.- la voz de la chica de cabello verdoso y casco intervino haciéndose notar.- niños vayan a jugar a otra parte porque esta es una conversación de adultos.

.-Ay si tu, ni que tú fueras tan madura, yo no me voy porque tu lo digas.- se negó el pequeño revoltoso de ojos verdes.

.-Ryu-kun no debes hablarle así a tus mayores.- trato de calmarlo la pequeña de cabellos cual mostaza.

.-Aunque tengas razón Tori, yo no me voy porque la vieja esta lo pida.

.-HORA SI LOS MATO! VENGAN ACA PEQUEÑOS METICHES!.- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la paciencia de Lilynette llego a su límite.

.-HHAAAA NOS ATACA UNA ANCIANA!.- gritaron burlándose los dos pequeñitos que corrían en círculos para evitar a una muy furiosa Lilynette.

.-YA BASTA!.- se interpuso la chica de cabello largo entre sus hermanitos y su amiga para evitar una guerra en aquella habitación.- Ryu, Tori vayan a jugar a otro lado tengo que hablar algo con Lilynette.

.-Pero porque Shiori-san? Si acabas de llegar porque tenemos que irnos nosotros?.- cuestiono la más tímida de los presentes

.-Tori tiene razón onee-san, estuviste fuera toda la noche.- dijo el más pequeño negándose a irse.

.-Solo será un momento está bien?.- la joven de cabellos chocolates saco su arma mortal, nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Grimmjow podía decirle que no cuando ponía esa cara llena de amabilidad y gentileza mezclada con una vocecita llena de ternura.

.-… O/O.- los dos pequeños tuvieron que irse de mala gana de la habitación

.-Lo siento mucho Lilynette-chan.- se disculpo la pequeña escapista viendo a su socia del crimen.

.-….- esta por su parte no respondió, solo le dedico una mirada seria a su compañera en travesuras.

Ya estando solas las dos chicas, sus rostros cambiaron a cierta seriedad, en un mueble cercano a una mesa Lilynette fue la primera en tomar asiento mientras que la morena se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo de beber, Shiori le ofreció algo de té que había preparado a su compañera y esta acepto, ya con las tazas en la mesa la chica de cabello largo tomo asiento al lado de su amiga de casco, Lilynette tomo un sorbo de aquel liquido dulce que le ofrecieron, lo puso de nuevo en la mesa con mucha calma para decirle unas palabras a su compinche.

.-CASI ME CUEEESTA EL CULO CUBRIRTEEE MIENTRAS ESTABAS DE PARRANDAAAA!.- bueno más bien digamos que para gritarle unos insultos a Shiori mientras le lanzaba la taza vacía, por suerte la morena logro esquivarlo.

.-Ya te dije que lo siento mucho… no esperaba tardarme tanto.

.-No hay escusa! los primeros en darse cuenta fueron los mocosos, luego tu hermano, después le preguntaron a Starrk si te había visto, luego el muy idiota me pregunto A MÍ si te había visto, por ultimo me llevaron a la sala de interrogación para saber EN DONDE COÑO TE HABIAS METIDO!.- la pobre estaba más roja que un tomate y lanzando humo por las orejas por lo furiosa que estaba.

.-La sala de interrogación? Eso no queda en….?

.-SIIIII! ME LLAVARON AL AREA DEL RARITO SZAYEL!.- grito aun más iracunda al recordar los métodos de tortura para hacerla hablar.- NO TIENES IDEA DE LO HORRIBLE QUE FUE!

.-Ya te dije que lo lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, te lo recompensare lo prometo.

.-ME OBLIGARON A OLER LAS MEDIAS SUCIAS DE YAMMY! no creo que tengas nada para darme que pueda compensar eso, pero puedes empezar diciéndome para qué demonios fuiste al mundo humano y porque te tardaste tanto… te conozco y sé que a menos que hubiera algo realmente bueno no te habrías quedado tanto tiempo así que escupe! Y más te vale decirme la verdad porque si no lo haces solo voy a decir que pobre de ti y además..

Se volteo un segundo para ver a su amiga y seguir regañándola pero vio que ella ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, Shiori se había quedado dormida recostada en el sofá mientras sostenía la taza de té ahora vacía.

Le quito la taza y la puso en la mesa, luego la arropo con una manta que saco de un closet de la habitación, camino en puntillas para no despertarla hasta la puerta que llevaba al pasillo, la vio por última vez para apreciar esa cara tranquila que tenia la chica de cabellos largos cuando dormía, ya terminada su apreciación le dedico una sonrisa de amabilidad a la inconsciente Shiori, fue cerrando la puerta poco a poco para después tirarla de un solo jalón provocando un estruendoso golpe.

.-_HHAAA!.-_ escucho como su amiga pegaba un grito para después caer de golpe al suelo.

.-ESO ES POR LAS MEDIAS!.- grito Lilynette desde afuera de la habitación para irse con una sonrisa con mezcla de satisfacción y maldad pura.

((buenoooo… ojala les haya gustado ñ.ñ se que no es lo mejor pero por lo menos me esfuerzo XP y también pido disculpas si hay mucho errores ortográficos, recuerden que soy nueva en esto ñ.ñU, me gustaría que dejaran un review para saber si alguien lee lo que escribo, si no voy a pensar que a nadie le gusta 7.7 U… hablando de reviews, me gustaría agradecer los comentarios de **Sirio **y **-moon**… creo que vale la pena mencionar que sus historias son muy buenas X3, si quieren leer un fic interesante y de buena calidad les recomiendo **"la profundidad de nuestros corazones"** de **-moon **y si lo que quieren es reírse a carcajadas gracias a las ocurrencias de Shiro-chan y Matsumoto lean **"la 10a división y sus problemitas"** de **Sirio**… a mí en lo personal me gustaron mucho sus fics y como son los únicos que han dejado un comentario les estoy haciendo publicidad XP ojala y les guste ;3 … bueno sin más que nada que agregar solo tengo que decir QUE BLEACH ES LO MAXIMOOO! /.))

((P.D.

Dentro de poco subo el próximo cap. =P))


	4. Chapter 4

((hooolaaa! Bueno comienzo diciendo que ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salió de la mente del gran Tite Kubo-sama! Aquí les dejo el cap. 4 de mi primer fic, ojala les guste porque me inspire y me esforcé mucho en escribirlo, ya hasta me duele la cabeza de tanto usarla… necesito un descanso =P disfruten y no olviden dejar un review, de nuevo gracias a -moon por el comentario :3 me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, el tuyo también esta buenísimo y ya espero para ver como sigue... bueno sin mas preámbulo aquí les dejo el cap.!))

Cap. 4 _"no puede ser… o sí?"_

.-No puedo creer que me convencieran de hacer esto…- gruñía con su tic en la ceja y esa venita en la frente que se hacía más grande.

.-Vamos Toshiro! Es para que se te quite esa cara de amargado que siempre traes!.- dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras le daba un palmadita en la espalda al joven y seriecísimo capitán, este como respuesta le ofreció una mirada asesina marca "es capitán Hitsugaya para ti".

.-Ichigo tiene razón capitán Hitsugaya, está bien que se relaje de vez en cuando.- intervino un hombre de cabellos rojos y tatuajes en las cejas.- y dicen que este lugar es muy entretenido.- culmino el teniente del escuadrón seis.

.-Recuerden que vinimos al mundo humano a TRABAJAR no a jugar.- reclamo ya algo molesto el chico de cabellos blancos.

.-Taicho, no se preocupe por el trabajo que Ikkaku, Yumichika y yo nos encargaremos de todo… además debería estar agradecido de que lo dejara tomarse el día libre después del susto que me dio la otra noche.- dijo una Matsumoto algo molesta recordando que su capitán no quiso darle ninguna explicación sobre lo sucedido cuando desapareció toda una noche.

Le había costado un mundo convencer a su taicho de que se tomara aquel día libre, el preferiría estar haciendo su trabajo y es que estábamos del mismísimo señor de la seriedad, el propio capitán Hitsugaya, pero su teniente estaba más que decida a que su pequeño taicho se tomara un respiro. Por muy difícil que pareciera logro convencerlo de ir a ver una película al cine con algunos de sus compañeros, estos eran: Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Rukia, Chad e Ishida ((que también fue de mala gana =P)), si no iba a buscarse una novia por lo menos se divertiría con algunos amigos.

.-Y quien dijo que necesitaba un descanso… además ya te dije que no quiero!.- exclamo un ya muy molesto Hitsugaya.

.-Ya deje de quejarse! Ya le dije que yo me encargaré de todo así que va a entrar ahí, vera una película, se divertirá y disfrutara de su niñez le guste o no!.- decía esto mientras lo empujaba dentro del cine. Detrás de ella venían los demás con una gota al estilo anime resbalando por sus frentes.

Al final se decidieron por una película de acción, ya dentro de la sala de cine los gritos no se hicieron de esperar de parte de Ichigo, Renji, Orihime y muy de vez en cuando Rukia, solo el Quincy y el capitán mantenían la compostura, y Chad parecía como si nada estuviera pasando, aunque muy seguido se ocultaban en sus asientos por la vergüenza de ser vistos por ese montón de gritones.

Ya cuando la película iba por la mitad llego la escena más fastidiosa según el público de sexo masculino: la escena romántica. Rukia y Orihime estaban a la orilla de sus asientos viendo con ojos llorosos y mucho interés esa escena tan melosa entre el protagonista y la chica sexy que siempre aparece en esa clase de filmes, Ishida también se mostraba interesado en aquella escena, claro que lo disimulaba muy bien ya que parecía ser el único hombre que se entretenía en esa parte. Por otro lado Ichigo y Renji tuvieron que esperar a que ese fastidio momento amoroso pasara, habían pagado las entradas para ver golpes no a parejas besándose.

Y nuestro joven capitán solo pudo estar un poco agradecido ya que al fin el mar de gritos había cesado por lo menos por ahora, se recostó en el asiento para disfrutar de ese breve momento de paz todo lo que le fuera posible pero una imagen atrajo su atención. En la pantalla gigante de aquella sala de cine se hizo presente la imagen de un amanecer, muy parecido al que observo junto con aquella chica arrancar.

Ya habían pasado varios días y ninguna señal de ella, eso lo entristeció un poco, tal vez se había olvidado de él o simplemente nunca tuvo la intención de volver, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios cuando esa posibilidad paso por su mente.

El shinigami sustituto vio al menor sentado a su lado y poniendo la mano sobre su pequeño hombro le dijo.-Oye Toshiro… se que esta parte es muy aburrida pero no te vayas a quedar dormido.- al parecer confundió el suspiro con un bostezo.- solo piensa en todos los golpes que vienen después de esa basura, verdad Renji?... Renji?

.-ZZZzzz… ZZZzzz…- el aburrimiento había vencido al teniente Abarai y ahí estaba tirado en el hombro de Chad con un hilote de baba saliendo de su boca abierta.

.-Se quedo dormido…- dijo el joven que veía con sus ojos turquesa como estaba tiradote roncando a dos asientos del suyo el teniente del escuadrón seis.

.-Así parece…- afirmaba el de pelo naranja mientras veía como ese hilo de baba caía por el cuello del "bello durmiente", una gota al estilo anime se resbalo por la frente de ambos mientras veían a Renji Abarai en sus mejores momentos.

.-Oigan, ya quítenmelo de encima.- rogaba Chad tratando de separarse de aquella cascada humana.

Después de finalizada la película, el grupo se dirigió hacia un centro comercial que no se hallaba lejos, las mas entretenidas eran las chicas viendo todo tipo de prendas que se encontraban en las vitrinas, mientras que los chicos no se interesaban en nada en especifico.

Subieron de piso para llegar al nivel de comida y fue ahí donde comenzó la guerra, nadie se decidía sobre que se iba a comer.

.-Porque no comemos_ bento?_.- sugirió el Quincy.

.-Yo quiero hamburguesa!.- grito Ichigo.

.-Mejor comida china.- hablo Rukia.

.-Que tal unos tacos?.- pregunto Chad.

.-Porque no comemos pizza de anchoa con yogurt de fresa encima?.- ((creo que no es necesario decir quien sugirió eso no? Pero por si acaso)) sugirió toda emocionada Inoue.

Todos vieron a la chica de gran "pechonalidad" para después verse unos a los otros con la cara azul de solo pensar como se vería un platillo así ya que ninguno se atrevía a imaginar su sabor.

Al final decidieron ir a una cafetería por algo dulce, mientras todos estaban detrás de la fila para ordenar, el joven de cabello blanco decidió ir por una mesa.

El lugar estaba lleno y solo encontró lugar en un balcón que daba vista a la ciudad, no estaba nada mal se podía ver gran parte de la cuidad mientras pegaba una brisa refrescante, estaba ordenado y las mesas de madera le daban cierto toque campestre al lugar, escogió una mesa cerca de la esquina, apoyo sus brazos en el pasa manos y cerró los ojos para sentir mejor aquella brisa de la tarde, todo estaba muy tranquilo y desde que comenzó el día era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto.

.-BUUU!.- le sorprendió alguien que ya conocía.

.-HHAAAA!.- el pobre chico salto del susto cayendo en el piso.- p-pero qué?

.-JAJAJAJA! DEBISTE VER TU CARA, NO TENIA PRESIO! JAJAJAJA.- reía sin parar la chica arrancar que había llegado hasta el chico desde afuera del balcón tomándolo por sorpresa.

.-P-PERO BUENO Y A TI QUE TE PASA? Y YA PARA DE REIRTE!.- dijo esto mientras se ponía frente a la chica que tuvo que sentarse en el pasa manos ya que por la risa se estaba cayendo.

.-JAJAJAJA, DONDE ESTA UNA CAMARA CUENDO HACE FALTA? JAJAJA….- seguía riendo ahora apretándose la barriga.

.-YAAA BASTAAA!.- el pobre shinigami se puso rojo no de vergüenza si no de ira.

.-Jajaja… ya jaja… -y-ya me calmo… jajaja.- trataba de parar de reír con algo de dificultad, hasta un lagrima se le había escapado de su ojo color marrón.

.-POR QUE HICISTE ESO!.- todavía nuestro capitán estaba algo molesto, no le gustaban mucho las sorpresas.

.-Eso fue por el susto de la otra noche.- respondió Shiori más calmada pero con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

.-Disculpe joven, todo está bien aquí?.- pregunto una camarera que había escuchado el alboroto de aquel chico de ojos aguamarina y decidió entrar y asegurarse de que no ocurriera nada malo.

.-S-sí todo está bien… lamento el grito e-es solo que vi una gata enana y espantosa saltar por el balcón.- el peliblanco dijo esto mientras miraba disimuladamente a la arrancar que estaba sentada en el pasa manos, la cual ya tenía una venita palpitando en la frente.

.-Ohh… está bien, mas tarde llamare a control de animales, últimamente los animales salvajes andan rondando por estos lados, seguro es por toda la basura de la cocina.- dijo la camarera con una sonrisa amable, la pobre no tenía ni idea de que Shiori ahora la miraba a ella con cara de "te voy a matar".

.- Sí seguro es por eso… jejeje.- Toshiro no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la cara divertida que tenia la chica morena.

.-De acuerdo… avíseme si necesita algo.- dicho esto la joven camarera entro de nuevo al edifico dejando solo al peli blanco, o eso creía ella.

.-AUCH! PERO QUE TE PASA?.- apenas se había ido la camarera, Shiori le dio una patada en la espalda al shinigami.

.-A QUIEN LE DIJISTE ENANA?

.-Bueno ya! Lo lamento está bien?.- dijo mientras e sobaba el lugar donde esta lo pateo.

.-No tienes por qué ser malo…- dijo la chica de ojos morrones mientras inflaba sus mejillas.- me extrañaste?.- pregunto mientras su sonrisa volvía a su rostro.

.-OWWO… q-que te hace pensar eso, tonta?.- rápidamente ladeo su rostro para que ella no pudiera notar su muy notable sonrojo.

.-Yo sí te extrañe Hitsugaya-san.

Eso sí que lo tomo por sorpresa, que la chica lo tratara con cierta confianza era una cosa, desde el momento en que la vio supo que era ese tipo de chica que trata a un desconocido como si fuese su amigo del alma, pero admitir tan abiertamente que le había extrañado era otra cosa muy diferente. Se volteo para ver a la arrancar que estaba sonriéndole algo sonrojada, trago grueso cuando la vio, pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? Estaba rojísimo, sudando cual cerdo, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y le estaba costando respirar, todo porque ella dijo que lo extrañaba? Aunque debía admitir que también la había extrañado.

.-T-Toshiro… p-puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el peliblanco después de un rato._**- pero qué coño es lo que me pasa? Si apenas dejo que Hinamori me hable tan confianzudamente! Porque le digo esto a una chica.. Que chica, A UNA ARRANCAR QUE CABO DE CONOCER?**_.- pensó todo confundido el joven shinigami.

.-Ohh… está bien… Toshiro.- no supo cómo pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

No sabía porque pero el hecho de que aquella arrancar lo llamara por su nombre no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, de hecho todo lo contrario, le agradaba. Se quedaron así por un rato, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, se quedaron así por un muy buen rato hasta que el shinigami fue el que rompió el hielo.

.-Q-quieres ir a otra parte?

.-Estas seguro?... te vi con otros shinigamis y no quisiera ser una molestia… aparte de que si me ven no lo pensaran dos veces para atacarme.- dijo recordando a todos esos con un alto riatsu.

.-Supongo que tienes razón… pero no me agrada la idea de que hayas venido hasta acá para darme un susto y luego irte.- dijo él para convencerla de que no se fuera.

.-Entonces admites que te asuste.

.-Cállate!.- de nuevo una venita se hacía presente esta vez en la frente de Hitsugaya.

.-Jajajaja…- la arrancar de cabello achocolatado tuvo que reírse al ver al shinigami más serio que haya conocido sonrojarse de vergüenza.

Ver a esa chica reír de esa forma lo dejaba fuera de combate, ya no podía negarlo se veía encantadora cuando reía así.

Se salió de su gigai para tomar a la chica de la mano y llevársela de ese lugar ((MUY AL ESTILO DE ALADINO EN SU PELICULA WW KYYYAAAAAA!)), esto tomo a la chica por sorpresa pero no opuso resistencia alguna, al contrario, siguió al joven shinigami aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera ningún rumbo fijo.

Por fin los otros seis que faltaban llegaron al lugar pero solo para encontrase que el peli blanco no estaba, solo su gigai sentadote en el suelo pero de él no se le veía ni la "T".

.-Seguro le gano el hambre y se fue a comer a otro lado.- pensó en voz alta el shinigami sustituto.

.-Te dije que debíamos ir a un lugar que no estuviera tan lleno!.- regaño la Kuchiki mientras halaba de la oreja al pobre Ichigo.

.-YA SUELTAME RUKIA!

.-ENTONCES YO ME COMO SU PASTEL!.- aclamo Renji mientras se atiborraba de un trozo de pastel de chocolate que era para Toshiro. Los pobres ingenuos ni idea tenían de era lo que estaba haciendo el shinigami de mayor rango.

Lo último que recordaba era a Shiori preguntándole que era ese edificio tan raro que miraba con mucha curiosidad, trato de responder con palabras pero él tampoco estaba muy seguro de que se trataba ese edificio y como no tenían más nada que hacer… sin darse cuenta ya estaban en un museo de arte viendo las pinturas y esculturas que se exponían en ese lugar.

.-Toshiro tienes que venir a ver este… es muy lindo.- llamo con emoción la joven de pelo largo mientras señalaba a una pintura de dos gatitos sobre un mueble jugando con una bola de estambre.- se parecen a Maru y a Moru.- dijo con la cara embobada viendo ese cuadro tan Kawaii según ella.

.-Te refieres a esos gatos que estaban contigo la noche que te conocí?.- pregunto mientras se acercaba al lugar para ver mejor la pintura.

.-Síp, esos mismos… y tú qué me dices Toshiro, tienes alguna mascota?

.-No, no creo que tenga tiempo para cuidar de una.- dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la siguiente pintura, la de un dragón sobrevolando el cielo.

.-Cierto… olvidaba que eres un capitán, debe ser muy difícil.

.-Ni tanto…- volteo para ver a su compañera que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

.-Digo… por como pareces un niño.

.-HA?.- Hitsugaya ya tenía su característica vena en la frente por el comentario.

.-Jejeje pero no te preocupes, cuando eches el estirón todo será más fácil.- dijo jugando mientras revolvía la cabellera del peliblanco.

.-Shiori… yo que tu buscaría mi muerte natural…- gruño ya con su tic en el ojo.

.-Tampoco tienes de que avergonzarte, de seguro por el hecho de ser un niño no te toman tan enserio.

.-QUE?.- ya se estaba pasando, porque eso ultimo era verdad.

.-Tranquilo… que estamos en el mismo barco.- esto último dicho por la arrancar fue casi un suspiro.

.-A sí?... tu también?.- ya se había calmado cuando vio que su mirada se tornaba algo triste.

.-Aja… todos me tratan como si no supiera hacer nada de nada. Aunque no los culpo, solo mírame… no importa que tan fuertes seamos solo nos verán como a unos niños.

.-Creo que tienes toda la razón.

Un suspiro lleno de desdén y decepción salió de la boca del shinigami y de la arrancar, recordar que eran de cierta forma discriminados por su estatura bajaba los ánimos a una velocidad más rápida que el Sonido y el Shunpo juntos. Ya habían salido del museo y se sentaron en un banco que estaba cerca y ambos se les notaban la depresión en sus rostros, si en ese momento apareciera una lámpara mágica con un genio de los tres deseos, lo único que pedirían seria crecer unos diez centímetros más como mínimo.

Shiori se dio cuenta de que por su culpa estaban en esa situación de depresión pura, por su culpa y de su gran bocata había deprimido al shinigami capitán, y definitivamente se veía mejor serio que triste, no podía verlo así y debía hacer algo para arreglarlo. La arrancar de cabello chocolate se puso de pie y se situó frente al shinigami de forma decidida, este levanto la vista cuando la chica se encontraba frente a él tenía algo de curiosidad por saber que iba hacer ahora esa extraña arrancar, entonces de la nada Shiori tomo las mejillas del shinigami de ojos aguamarina y trato de darles la forma de una sonrisa.

.-PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?.- cuestiono mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba las manos de la chica y las alejaba de su rostro sin soltarlas.

.-Trato de quitarte esa cara de amargado! Y que importa si los demás piensan que somos unos niños?... demostrémosles de que estamos hechos y cerrémosle el pico a cualquiera que se atreva a subestimarnos solo por la estatura!.- dijo la chica con gran determinación sujetando las manos del joven que aun sostenían las suyas.

Sus ojos turquesas no se separaron de los marrones de ella, aquellas palabras llenas de entusiasmo lo reanimaron de inmediato, soltó las manos de la chica para poner una en el cabello largo de ella y acariciarlo, en realidad no supo porque lo hizo pero eso no lo detuvo.

.-De verdad que eres molesta…- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello provocando que las mejillas de esta se tornaran de un rojo carmín.

Entreabrió su boca tratando de sacar alguna palabra, mínimo una silaba, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucho un timbre que provenía de un bolsito que traía consigo. Tuvo que traer una alarma que le avisara cuando era la hora de irse para evitar cualquier incidente como el de la otra vez, saco el endemoniado aparato para apagarlo y volver a mirar aquellos orbes azul verdoso que la miraban a ella con algo de tristeza.

.-Ya tienes que irte?.- pregunto algo temeroso por la respuesta que esperaba.

.-Sí…- aunque lo último que quería era irse de allí.- vendré mañana por la tarde de acuerdo?

.-De acuerdo…- retiro su mano de la cabeza de la joven para ver como abría una garganta y caminaba hacia esta, vio como se despedía con una sonrisa y agitaba su mano en forma de despedida.

El chico solo pudo responder de la misma forma, se sintió vacio en su interior cuando vio como ella desapareció de aquel sitio, se quedo ahí de pie un largo rato para recapitular el día vivido. Cuando estaba con esa arrancar se sentía bien, sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa y que ella lo entendería, cosa que era muy extraña ya que no llevaba conociéndola mucho tiempo, pero aun así, se sentía feliz de verla sonreír, de estar cerca de ella para poder ver esos ojos felinos color chocolate, levanto la mano con la que acaricio el cabello de la joven arrancar, el cual era suave y lacio, después recordó el momento en que sostuvo las manos de la chica entre las suyas y pudo sentir el palpitar de su corazón a través de ellas.

Regreso algo triste a esa casa que no era suya justo a tiempo para encontrarse con su teniente, parecía que estaba sola en lugar ya que estaba hecho todo un chiquero.

.-Donde esta Inoue Orihime.- pregunto mientras veía el desorden en el que se encontraba el lugar, resultaba obvio que era solo su teniente quien se encontraba ahí.

.-En casa de Ichigo y se quedara a dormir en casa de una amiga, pero ese no es el punto… DIGAME EN ESTE INSTANTE EN DONDE SE HABIA METIDO!.- al parecer Renji la había llamado para avisarle que su taicho se había desaparecido.

.-Eso es algo que podemos discutir… otro día.- lo único que quería era recostarse y ver a un punto muerto en el techo, pero su ahora en estado maternal teniente tenía otros planes.

.-HAA NO, AHORA MISMO ME VA EXPLICANDO QUE ESTUBO HACIENDO POR AHÍ!.- se atravesó en la puerta de la habitación para que su taicho no pasara y la dejara con la duda, pero la suerte estaba del lado de nuestro Shiro-chan, porque justo en ese momento suena el celular de Matsumoto.

.-Un hollow… nada fuera del otro mundo.- dijo mientras fijaba la vista en aquel aparato quitándola de su pequeño taicho, este aprovecho la oportunidad y paso a la habitación.

.-Encárgate tu Matsumoto.- dijo mientras se tiraba de llano sobre la cama.

.-Ehh… p-pero.

.-Es una orden.- dijo en tono severo mientras la miraba de forma seria.

.-Grrrr… esta me la paga taicho.- sin más remedio fue directo a cumplir la orden que le dio su capitán.

No sentía ánimos de inventarle una mentira a su teniente para explicarse el por qué volvió a desaparecer sin decir nada, ya vería que escusa le ponía, extendió sus piernas y puso sus manos debajo de su nuca para estar más cómodo y poder ver al techo en paz mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, donde aun estaba fresca la presencia de una arrancar muy inquieta y curiosa pero dulce y comprensiva, fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco mientras recordaba su visita al museo con su "enemiga" y como termino por el desgraciado paso del tiempo pero esto último no era del todo malo, fue quedándose dormido con el deseo de que ya fuera mañana en la tarde para volver a ver a la joven de cabello y ojos marrones que lo volvían loco.

Ya habían pasado varios días y las visitas de Shiori se hacían cada vez más regulares hasta el punto de hacerlo todos los días y ahora un poco mas organizadas porque hasta quedaban en encontrase en algún lugar a cierta hora, esas visitas eran lo que más esperaba del día, también se había hecho costumbre escuchar los regaños de Matsumoto por perderse sin decir nada.

Había engañado a su teniente para que le dejara la guardia de le tarde y la noche diciéndole que ese sería el mejor castigo por desaparecer así como así, aunque más bien era para tener un escusa para poder ausentarse todo lo que le viniera en gana y no tener que escuchar los sermones de Matsumoto al llegar a casa.

Estaba por la plaza de un parque algo lejos de la casa donde se estaba quedando, miraba a los alrededores en busca de alguna garganta abriéndose o para sentir un riatsu en especifico, pero solo hizo falta lo primero ya que a pocos metros de donde estaba una garganta se abría dejando pasar a una sonriente joven que sonreía mas al ver que él estaba cerca de donde apareció, parecía que escondía algo detrás de ella.

.-Llegas tarde.- dijo serio el capitán shinigami mientras que con disimulo trataba de ver lo ella escondía.

.-Pero que exagerado eres, tampoco llegue tan tarde.

.-Llevas como una hora de retraso!

.-A eso se le llama "llegar con elegante retraso".- respondió levantando el dedo para explicar.

.-En que universo vives en que eso es "elegante"?.- pregunto con vena en la frente el joven capitán.

.-Pues de hueco mundo… creí que ya habíamos quedado en eso.

.-Haarrgg! Contigo no se puede!.- gruño resignado el shinigami, ya había aprendido que si esa arrancar no ganaba las discusiones, las empataba.

.-Jajajaja que gracioso eres… lamento mucho llegar tan tarde… es que tenía que buscar algo…- dijo mientras sacaba lo que con tanto recelo tenia detrás de ella, un juego de ajedrez.

El chico al ver el juego no pudo evitar verla con una sonrisa y con cara de "ya lo veía venir", esta no hizo más que llevar al chico a una banca que tenían cerca para empezar el juego.

Tenían una de sus conversaciones de todo un poco mientras jugaban aquel juego de estrategia, habían logrado avanzar mucho desde la primera vez en aquel tejado, ya habían hablado de la infancia de Toshiro en el Rukongai y de cómo Shiori llego a vivir en el palacio de Aizen, pero aun trataban de evitar profundizar cualquier tema que resultara incomodo para cualquiera de los dos.

.-Y jaque mate! Volví a ganar Toshiro.- dijo triunfante la chica mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

.-No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez te estoy dejando ganar?

.-Lo haces?

.-…..- no hubo respuesta, solo volteo la cabeza con sonrojo de vergüenza, la verdad es que la chica le había dado una paliza en el juego.

.-Eso pensé….- dijo ahora con cara prepotente la arrancar al ver el rostro de la derrota en su compañero.

Decidieron dejar de jugar ajedrez ((o más bien Toshiro lo decidió solo)) y empezaron a caminar por aquella plaza, ya estaba oscureciendo y algunas nubes se hacían notar en el cielo, nubes que anunciaban que iba a llover y pronto.

.-Deberíamos ir a un lugar tejado… parece que va a llover.- dijo el joven peliblanco mientras veía al cielo para ver como las nubes se condensaban aun mas.

.-Que cosa?.- la chica parecía no entender lo que este estaba diciendo.

.-Que va a llover….- entonces se dio cuenta.-… nunca has visto la lluvia?

.-No….- respondió mientras veía con ojos curiosos al shinigami, quería saber que era esa "lluvia" de la que hablaba ((recuerden que en hueco mundo no hay agua y por ende me imagino que no llueve ñ.ñ)).

-…- no sabía cómo explicarlo así que la tomo de la mano y la llevo a una parada de autobús techada que estaba cerca de su posición.

.-Que sucede?.- ya estaba más que confundía.

.-Solo espera un poco…- dijo mientras miraba el cielo en espera de algo, al verlo la chica arrancar lo que hizo fue imitarlo, fijo su vista al cielo a la espera de algo aunque no tenía idea de que. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin algo paso, algo insólito para Shiori, tanto así que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquello era simplemente increíble e imposible de explicar, abrió sus ojos como un par de platos al ver como pequeñas gotas de agua caían del cielo.

.-SE CAE EL CIELOOO!.- dijo todo asustada mientras se aferraba al brazo de Toshiro el cual hasta el pelo se le puso rojo ya que era la primera vez que tenia a la arrancar tan cerca.

.-N-no seas tonta!... solo es lluvia, es cuando el agua de las nubes cae al suelo… es algo muy natural aquí.- le explico a una muy asustada Shiori.

.-Seguro?.- pregunto aun aferrada al brazo del shinigami.

.-Seguro, la lluvia es cuando el vapor de las nubes se condensan, que al formarse gotas de agua caen al suelo, no es nada parecido a que se caiga el cielo!

Al escuchar la explicación del peli blanco se calmo un poco, vio con ojos curiosos las pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo del cielo, se separo del brazo de Toshiro para sacar la mano fuera de la protección del tejado de la parada de autobús, ya era de noche y un farol se había encendido para alumbrar aquella calle donde se encontraban, sintió las pequeñas gotitas golpear su mano una tras otra, eran frías pero se sentían bien sonrió cuando confirmo de que era seguro y que no pasaría nada malo, la parte de niña pequeña de Shiori se hizo presente cuando ella salió por completo de la parada para quedar descubierta bajo la lluvia, comenzó a correr bajo las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían, entre saltos y correteos levanto su rostro para poder sentirlas al caer.

.-Shiori vuelve aquí! Podrías resfriarte.- trato de regresarla bajo el techo de la parada pero esta no lo escucho solo abrió la boca para atrapar las gotitas cayendo del cielo.

El shinigami quedo en silencio al ver que ella lo ignoraba y seguía jugando bajo las gotas, dando la impresión de que estaban bailando junto a ella… no podía negarlo por más que quisiera, la chica arrancar se veía tan linda jugando en los charcos y bailando entra las gotas.

.-Ven Toshiro! El agua esta deliciosa.- ya estaba empapada, su cabello y sus ropas se aferraban a su cuerpo debido a la humedad, esto hizo que se notara aun más la buena figura de la arrancar.

.-Estas loca? Ya te dije que puedes resfriarte.- se negó a salir de la parada de autobús.

.-No seas aburrido, ven acá!

Toshiro ni cuenta se dio cuando la chica lo tomo por la muñeca y lo llevo al centro del diluvio, esta comenzó a saltar y correr bajo la lluvia mientras el shinigami solo la veía mientras se mojaba entre tanta agua. No quería apartar sus ojos de ella. al verla sentía como si el resto del mundo no importara, de hecho, podría estarse partiendo la tierra en dos y a él no le importaría. Solo quería seguir viéndola, y podía seguir haciéndolo pero una juguetona chica comenzó a salpicarlo adrede como incitándolo a que respondiera.

.-Oye!

.-Jajaja que pasa? Vas a dejarte fastidiar por una niña?.- dijo mientras pateaba un charco salpicando al shinigami.

.-Ya deja de hacer eso!.- exclamo poniendo sus manos al frente evitando más agua.

.-Deja de ser tan amargado!.- dijo la arrancar sin detenerse de salpicar al serio Hitsugaya.

.-Te dije que ya!

.-No quiero!.- se abalanzo contra el shinigami haciendo que ambos cayeran en un gran charco de agua.

.-Eres…- gruño para salpicar a la arrancar.

.-HAAA! Jajaja… soy qué?.- pregunto respondiendo pateando el charco y salpicando al shinigami.

.-ERES….- se puso de pie para seguir salpicando a la morena.

.-Jajajajaja eso es todo lo que tienes?.- dijo para tomar algo de distancia y seguir con el juego.

.-No, no es todo lo que tengo!.- corrió hacia la chica para continuar con el ataque.

.-Jajajajajaja pues qué esperas?

.-Jajajaja solo quédate quieta un momento!

.-Sabes que eso es imposible!

.-Ven aquí!

Una guerra de agua tomo inicio, ya eran los dos los que dejaron salir el infante en su interior y estuvieron así por casi dos horas entre risas y chapoteos, la estaban pasando de maravilla jugando con agua, corriendo para perseguirse el uno al otro, de no haber sido porque el frio de la noche estaba comenzando a hacerse notar, haciendo que la arrancar comenzara a temblar, hubieran seguido así hasta caer al suelo por el cansancio, lamentablemente, el único a prueba de frio era Hitsugaya.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Orihime y el peliblanco pudo notar algo extraño, parece que ni Matsumoto ni la dueña de la casa estaban ya que todo estaba tranquiloy en silencio, no había risitas ni chillidos y gracias a dios no había nadie en la cocina preparando algún veneno experimental al que esas dos llamaban cena. Una vez que Toshiro se aseguro de que un hubiera nadie dentro de la casa fue vía libre para que él y la arrancar pudieran acomodarse, una vez dentro de la casa busco un par de sabanas en el closet, le dio una a Shiori y se cubría él mismo con una mientras iba a la cocina a preparar algo caliente para la chica que ya se había acomodado en el suelo de la sala.

.-Toma…- le ofreció un tazón con un líquido humeante a la chica que ya estaba acomodada entre las gruesas sabanas.

.-Que es?

.-Es leche caliente… me imagino que como eres medio gata debe de gustarte.

.-Y llagaste a esa conclusión tu solo? Me impresionas.- dijo en tono burlón mientras aceptaba aquel liquido caliente que le ofrecían.

.-Que tal un gracias? Eso te mataría?.- dijo esto mientras se acomodaba al lado de la arrancar.

Esta solo le dio una sonrisa llena de dulzura, sabía que eso sería lo más cercano a un "gracias" que podría sacarle y eso le basto. Se quedaron un rato charlando mientras Shiori terminaba su tazón de leche, hablaron de la lluvia y de cómo es que era algo natural en el mundo humano y en la sociedad de almas pero no en hueco mundo, de hecho si cualquier otro arrancar viera la lluvia jurarían que es señal del apocalipsis, también hablaron de lo divertido que fue jugar bajo esta y las consecuencias que traería como por ejemplo un resfriado, y como la primera vez en aquel tajado, ni cuenta se dieron cuando unos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la casa, esta vez Shiori fue la que se dio cuenta.

.-Ya tengo que irme…- otra vez esas palabras que él no quería oír ni ella decir.

.-Aun no suena la alarma…- dijo con la esperanza de que todavía quedara algo de tiempo, ella ya se encontraba de pie frente a él a lo que este la imito.

Shiori no lo había notado, busco su reloj en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para ver como este se había estropeado por culpa de la lluvia.

.-Tendré que hacer otro…- dijo mientras miraba su ahora inservible reloj.

.-Lo hiciste tu?

.-Aja.

No era de sorprenderse, el joven capitán ya se había dado cuenta de lo inteligente que era Shiori.

Abrió una garganta para dirigirse de nuevo al palacio de las noches de vuelta con el loco de Aizen, pero antes de irse debía hacer algo y no se iría de allí sin hacerlo, dio media vuelta en dirección al shinigami que ya estaba cabizbajo por la despidida.

.-Toshiro…- lo llamo para que este volteara a verla.

El shinigami sintonizo su mirada con la de ella y quedaron frente a frente, se vieron por un segundo para luego observar como ella se acercaba a paso lento pero decidido, quedaron a pocos centímetros uno del otro, de nuevo esas miradas fijas, él no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella ni ella apartaba sus ojos de los de él, ella elevo un poco su rostro aunque no demasiado, se acerco un poco mas hasta quedar milímetros y entonces corto la mínima distancia que había entre ellos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un roce lleno de ternura imposible de explicar con vanas palabras, ya el joven capitán estaba que no lo podía creer ya que era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca, de hecho era la primera vez que era besado por alguien que no fuera su abuela o Hinamori.

Se quedo así por unos segundos para luego apartarse de él pero no mucho, aun quedaban pocos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

.-Muchas gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa para después alejarse poco a poco de él rumbo a la garganta y a su hogar.

La garganta se cerró y solo el sonido de la respiración acelerada de Hitsugaya se podía notar en ese lugar, el chico quedo estático en aquella habitación, no se movió en lo más mínimo por un largo rato. Sus mejillas estaban rojísimas, su corazón latía a millón y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como un par de platos, era imposible, no podía ser, eso jamás, como es que esa chica había despertado tantas sensaciones en su ser, su enemiga mortal lo había hecho más feliz en tan poco tiempo que lo que fue en toda su vida y peor aún, como es que él sentía esas cosas solo con ella? Eso era algo inaceptable, no podía ser posible, iba en contra de todo lo que había creído, aquello que sentía debía ser imposible, no él, no esa chica, no esa arrancar… o sí? El único movimiento que hizo fuel de llevar su mano hasta la mejilla que había tocado los labios de la chica arrancar y ni siquiera se movió cuando escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse de golpe dejando entrar a su teniente, ni siquiera reacciono solo se quedo allí viendo al piso con su mano es su mejilla.

.-HHHAAAA QUE HORRIBLE CHAPARRON! Y PENSAR QUE TUVE QUE QUEDARME CON IKKAKU Y YUMICHICA EN LA CASA DE ESOS HERMANOS TAN RAAAAROOOOSSS!.- dijo la muy escandalosa mientras entraba en la casa algo mojada por la lluvia.- Hmm?... TAICHO! Pero que le paso? Esta todo empapado! PERO QUE ESTUBO HACIENDO? AHORA SI ME VA A TENER QUE RESPONDER ME OYE?

.-Matsumoto…..

.-Hmm?... NADA DE ESCUSAS! Ahora mismo me dice que es lo que le pasa!

.-Matsumoto…

.-Es que me tiene muy preocupada taicho, últimamente se la pasa escapándose a hacer quien sabe qué a quien sabe donde!

.-Matsumoto…

.-Así que quiero una explicación lógica para su situación y no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo diga! .- dicho esto se puso en pose firme frente al pequeño capitán.

.-Terminaste?.- pregunto Toshiro aun sin moverse.

.-Sí!

.-Quería preguntarte…como… c-como sabes… si… si estas… enamorado de alguien?.- pregunto sin abandonar la posición que tenia. Ya no podía negarlo más, el shinigami capitán del decimo escuadrón sentía algo por una arrancar.

Un momento de silencio sepulcral….

.-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! TAAAAAIIIIIIIICHHOOOOOOOOOOO!.- grito de emoción que se escucho por media ciudad. La mujer de pechos enormes no aguanto las ganas que tenia de abrazar a su pequeño taicho que estaba creciendo frente a sus ojos.- ENTONCES ERA POR ESO QUE ESTABA TAN RARO EN ESTOS DIAAAAASS!

.-Mmggmm… aire!...gmmm… no puedo respirar!.-trataba de salir de ese abrazo asesino que le daba su teniente.

.-MI TAICHO ESTA CRECIENDO! MI TAICHO ESTA CRECIENDO! QUE EMOCION!.-y seguía sin soltar al pobre de Shiro-chan, al contrario lo apretó con mas fuerzas.

.-mgmm-q-u-e-gmmm-m-e-mmmgm-s-u-e-l-t-e-s-mmggmm!- grito de desesperación apagado por los enormes senos de la mujer que no dejaba de abrazarlo.

++++- EN HUECO MUNDO -++++

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

.-AAACHUUU!... sniff* sniff¨*.

.-Y quien sabrá qué demonios es lo que estabas haciendo para quedar así.- decía Lilynette mientras sacaba un termómetro de la boca de su amiga.- tienes algo de fiebre… me temo que no podrás volver allá por un tiempo, primero deberás sobrevivir a esto.

.-sinff* no seas exagerada… solo es un poco de gripe sinff*.- decía moqueando Shiori mientras se recostaba en su cama para dormir un poco, parece que sus juegos bajo la lluvia sí dejaron consecuencias.

.-Ya sea gripe o la peste el punto es que necesitas reposo, y no necesito ser médico para decirte eso.- dijo esto mientras la arropaba con una manta gruesa que estaba al pie de la cama.

.-Pero yo.. ACHUU!.- un gran estornudo la interrumpe.

.-Sin peros no iras al mundo humano hasta que te mejores y punto y final.- se había cruzado de brazos en pose "o haces lo que te digo o sufre".

.-sniff*… gracias por preocuparte Lilynette-chan, creo que debo recuperarme de mi última "batalla".- así es como acordaron decir en caso de que descubrieran las escapadas de Shiori al mundo humano.

Justo cuando Shiori terminaba de decir estas palabras, dos sombras se apartaban de la puerta rumbo al pasillo.

.-Escuchaste?... parece que algún shinigami dejo a la pobre onee-san en ese estado.- sacaba esa conclusión un pequeñín con ojitos verdes y una cresta en el cabello.

.-Sí eso parece… que deberíamos hacer Ryu-kun?.- pregunto la tímida Tori mientras en sus brazos se encontraba los pequeños Maru y Moru.

.-Pues tu qué crees… iremos allá y mataremos a ese bastardo… nadie lastima a nuestra Shiori-neesan y vive para contarlo!

((Esto se va a poner bueno! Vamos a ver cómo se las arregla Shiro-chan con estos dos… ESO SÍ, Ryu y Tori no serán tan fuertes como un espada pero débiles no son XD solo espero que no lastimen mucho al tan querido Shiro-chan n.n de nuevo quiero agradecer los reviews que dejan, a pesar de que hasta ahora solo han sido dos escritores, los aprecio como no tienen idea, por lo menos se que alguien lee lo que escribo XP por cierto tengo una dudita que me ha estado molestando desde hace un buen tiempo y si no me la saco voy a enloquecer! DX tengo entendido que a Grimmjow le dieron un buen coñazo, cortesía del sádico de Nnoitra perooo…. Alguien tiene idea de si sigue vivo? Si me aclaran la duda se los agradeceré con el corazón, ARIGATO! Y como siempre digo BLEACH ES LO MAXIMO Y TOSHIRO ES RE-LINDISIMOOO!))


	5. Chapter 5

((Hola otra vez n.n … bleach no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, toda esa genialidad del anime salió de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama! Aquí les dejos el cap.5 de mi fic ojala les guste, yo creo que no me quedo tan mal y que se van a reír un poquito con este capítulo n.n dentro de unas horas subo el próximo cap… y ahí les explico porque =P por ahora, espero que disfruten de mi fic!))

Cap.5 _"por nuestra onee-san!"_

El ruido de una puerta chirriona se escucho por toda esa oscura habitación mientras dejaba entrar unos rayitos de luz que le iluminaban el camino a dos sombras que ingresaban cual ladrón entra a robar una mansión carísima, la más alta de las sombras se queda junto a la puerta a vigilar que nadie se atreva a pasar en especial una chica de cabello verdoso corto con casco y ojos rosa pálido que de seguro vendría a buscar algunas cosas para la enferma de gripe que descansaba en la habitación del primer espada, mientras que el más pequeño junto con otras dos sombras aun más pequeñas se disponían a iniciar su búsqueda de pistas.

.-Repíteme porque estamos haciendo esto?.- pregunto algo insegura Tori sin apartarse de la puerta vigilante a cualquier intruso ((que no fueran ellos claro XP)).

.-Ya te dije estamos buscando alguna pista que nos diga quién es el shinigami que dejo así a Shiori-neesan!.- exclamo Ryu en voz muy bajita para no ser descubiertos.

Estaban en la habitación del ex espada de cabellos y ojos azules, buscando entre las cosas de su hermana por una pista que les dijera que, quien, como, cuando, donde y porque su querida Shiori estaba en ese estado y lo hacían muy callados porque si alguien se enteraba que estaban espiando las cosas privadas de la arrancar, la que se iba a armar seria buena!.

.-Ya… y repíteme el porqué no podemos decirle a Grimmjow-nii de todo esto?.- volvió a cuestionar Tori mientras veía como Ryu lanzaba los muebles de aquí para allá junto con algunos papeles, ropas, etc.

.-Porqué… ese gato subdesarrollado ha estado depresivo desde que lo suplantaron con ese rarito de Luppi, lo cual en cierta forma lo entiendo pero en su estado no serviría de mucho, solo nos estorbaría.- dijo mientras seguía desordenando toda la habitación, prácticamente volteo toda la torre hasta que por fin….-LO ENCONTRE!.- grito triunfante al mismo tiempo que alzaba una libretica que pertenecía a su hermana mayor.

.-Por fin ya te estabas tardando mucho!.- dijo mientras ya se encontraba junto a su hermanito menor.

.-A veeer…. Tiene que haber algo por aquí que nos diga algo…- leía y releía las páginas de la libretita.

.-Déjame ver!.- dijo Tori mientras le quitaba la libretica al menor.

.-Pero no lo acapares!.- se ubico mejor de tal forma que ambos vieran el contenido de las hojas de aquella libreta.

Solo habían anotaciones de cómo era el mundo humano y de todo lo que había hecho mientras estaba allí, pero no era los extraño del contenido de las hojas de ese cuardenito, lo extraño era que todo estaba escrito de tal forma que parecían algo más que solo anotaciones.

.-Vamos a dejar algo claro … ese es el diario privado de Shiori-san, me equivoco?.- dijo Tori al notar como la mayoría de las paginas empezaban con la frase "querido diario".

.-Pues por lo visto sí es su diario… quien diría que Shiori-neesan tendría algo como eso?.- dijo mientras sacudía el diario de su Shiori-neesan, lo cual hizo que cayeran algunas hojas de papel.- he? Pero que es esto?.- le dio el cuaderno a Tori mientras él se agachaba para recoger las hojas del suelo.

Vio con detalle las hojas que resultaron ser los dibujos de su hermana, algunos eran de paisajes del mundo humano, un amanecer, un parque, un museo, y un edificio con un enorme letrero en forma de pastel. Pero la mayoría de todos esos dibujos eran de otra cosa muy diferente, eran retratos de cierto capitán de ojos turquesas.

.-Tori… crees que sea él?.- le pregunto señalando un retrato que parecía una fotografía del capitán Hitsugaya.

.-Tal vez… mira esto…- se llevo a su hermanito y los dibujos a la mesa para ver mejor lo que quería explicar.- aquí dice "hoy vi a un shinigami de cabello blanco y me pareció muy interesante, parecía muy fuerte y controla un dragón de hielo"… y mira este dibujo.- dijo señalando un retrato de Toshiro con Hyörinmaru.

.-Es cierto! Que mas dice?.

.-A ver… "me encontré de nuevo con ese shinigami y me dijo que se llamaba Hitsugaya Toshiro…" así que ese es su nombre y parece que es capitán.- dijo después de leer la parte donde decía que Hitsugaya era el capitán del escuadrón diez.

.-Maldito… sigue hasta la parte donde la deja en ese estado.- ordeno Ryu mientras seguía viendo los dibujos de Toshiro.

.-Solo dice "hoy perdí contra ese enano, no puedo creer que me descuidara así… perdí mucho en ese juego" debe referirse a la batalla que tuvieron.- otra vez la reputación sádica de Grimmjow aparecía en escena ((para aclarar ahí se refiere a un juego de cartas que tuvieron unos días antes del chaparrón en el que ella perdió)).

.-Eso lo comprueba, el desgraciado que dejo a nuestra Shiori-neesan así fue ese shinigami capitán, Hitsugaya Toshiro!.- su voz resonó en la habitación provocando un eco escandaloso, luego se escucho una caída y una voz como tapada por algo, era Tori quien le había cubierto la boca con sus manos mientras Maru y Moru lo empujaban al suelo.

.-SShhhhhhh…. No hables tan fuerte Ryu-kun. Si nos escuchan nos meteremos en un lio! nadie debe saber lo que estamos planeando.

.-Y se puede saber que están planeando?.- una voz firme y masculina se escucho por todo el lugar.

.-HHAAA!.- saltaron al otro extremo del cuarto cuando escucharon una voz medio macabra proveniente del ex sexto, se había escabullido para sorprender a los dos niños que se hallaban de forma muy sospechosa en su habitación.

.-Si quieren ser verdaderos arrancar deben estar alerta a su entorno, si yo hubiese sido un shinigami ya estarían muertos.- dijo con una sonrisa medio sádica por como esos dos saltaron del susto.- ahora díganme que es lo que planean?

.-E-eso no es problema tuyo y además que haces aquí?.- trato de calmarse Ryu mientras escondía detrás de él la libreta con los dibujos.

.-Desde cuando yo debo darle explicaciones a un par de parásitos como ustedes? Además es MÍ habitación!.- reclamo el hombre de cabellos azules.

.-A quien le dices parasito?.- grito saltando y saltando molesto el pequeño pelinegro de ojos verdes claros.

.-Y tu a quién crees?

.-Ya dejen de pelear!.- intervino la pequeña de cabello dorado.

.-Ja! Al fin y al cabo no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, solo vine por unas cosas y ya me voy.- dijo el peli azul para dirigirse a su cama por unos papeles que tenia tirados por ahí. Ya con sus papeles en la mano volteo para ver como los dos mocosos salían de puntitas hacia la salida pero él fue más rápido y se interpuso en la puerta como una gran y musculosa muralla andante.- a donde creen que van? Aun no contestan mi pregunta, me van a decir que es lo que tienen planeado hacer.

.-Que no tenias algo que hacer Grimmjow-nii?.- trato de desviar el tema la pobre niña que ya no estaba tan segura de lo que estaban haciendo.

.-Tengo algo de tiempo, escupan de una buena vez!.- dijo el arrancar mayor sin moverse ni un centímetro.

.-Solo vamos a eliminar a una rata blanca que ha estado molestando a Shiori-neesan eso es todo.- mintió el pequeño oji verde para poder librarse de la pared que tenia adelante.

.-Y porque será que no les creo?.- el ex espada no se había tragado la mentira, tenía cara de tonto pero no era estúpido.

Esto era malo tenían que inventarse una o los descubrirían. Tori se quemo el cerebro para idear un plan para salir de ahí sin levantar sospechas hasta que se le ocurrió una idea muy arriesgada, tanto así que si fallaban muy probablemente acabarían muertos. Tomo aire para envalentonarse y miro a Ryu rezando para que el entendiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

.-Es muy oportuno que tengas mucho tiempo libre ahora que ya no eres un espada Grimmjow-nii, así podrás ayudarnos a atrapar esa rata, que bueno que ya no tienes que estar peleando todo el tiempo ya que ahora es Luppi-san quien se encarga de eso no?.- dijo la pequeña en tono inocente de niña buena, giro su vista a su hermano menor con la esperanza de que entendiera lo que trataba de hacer, claro que al principio no se dio cuenta pero rápidamente entendió el mensaje.

.-Sí que bueno, ahora en vez de estar luchando con shinigamis y demostrando lo fuerte y poderoso que eres podrás ayudar a dos pequeños niños a encontrar una rata molesta, vaya que eres útil!.- dijo con una sonrisa maligna el más pequeño.

Al pobre Grimmjow esto lo tomo como un golpe donde más le duele, los mocosos tenían razón, ahora que ya no era un espada no luchaba tanto como antes, sus tareas se habían rebajado al simple papeleo y su orgulloso titulo de espada ahora lo ocupaba un rarito que parecía mujer, esto sí que lo dejo por el piso.

.-Que tal Ruy-kun? Ahora que Grimmjow-nii nos va ayudar, tal vez también podamos arreglar la habitación, creo que los delantales aun están en el armario.

.-Y creo que hay uno perfecto para ti Grimmjow-niisan!.- el pequeñín salió corriendo al armario para sacar un delantal rosado, adornado con florecitas y mariposas.

.-Ese es perfecto Ryu-kun! VA PERFECTAMENTE CON SU TRABAJO ACTUAL! Y como de seguro no tendrás nada que hacer después, también podrás ayudarnos a preparar la cena!.- seguía echando leña al fuego la pequeña oji miel.

.-Pero que suerte de que AHORA ES LUPPI-SAN QUIEN OCUPA ESE GENIAL PUESTO DE ESPADA, así podrás ayudarnos más en la casa y pasar más tiempo con los NIÑOS Y CUIDARNOA MEJOR, ALGO ASI COMO UNA NIÑERA.- resalto el pequeño Ryu para dar el golpe final.

Ahora sí que le habían dado toda una golpiza psicológica al peli azul, estaba más que deprimido, hubiera preferido morir siendo acuchillado por cien mil shinigamis antes que recibir semejantes palabras de un par de mocosos como esos dos. Una aura de tristeza y depresión se hizo presente para ver la imagen de un muy, muy, MUY decaído Grimmjow. Los niños tomaron de la mano a un muy depresivo ex espada, lo llevaron a su cama y lo dejaron recostarse en ella para que sufriera su dolor en silencio. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que no se levantaría por un buen rato, salieron de la habitación dejando a un ex espada oji azul con una nube negra sobre su cabeza para seguir con su plan de venganza en contra del shinigami.

.-Eso estuvo cerca…- suspiro Tori ahora más relajada ya que por fin estaban lejos del alcance de los demás. Se encontraban en el desierto de arena blanca de hueco mundo.

.-Aun no podemos relajarnos, tenemos que ir a vengar a Shiori-neesan.- dijo un muy motivado Ryu.

.-Tienes razón, por Shiori-san!

.-VAMOS POR EL SHINIGAMIII!.- dijeron en unisonó al tiempo que levantaban un brazo en pose heroica.

.-MMMIIIAAAUUU!.- maullaron los dos pequeños hollow uniéndose al grito de guerra de los dos niños.

+++- EN LA HABITACION DE STARRK -+++

.-AACHUU!... sniff*… por que tardara tanto?.- pregunto para sí misma una arrancar recostada en una cama con algo de gripe mientras esperaba que su amiga volviera con una taza de té caliente.

.-Yaa vooolviii!... aquí tienes espero que con esto te sientas mejor, es todo un fastidio tener que cuidarte.- dijo Lilynette mientras le daba la taza de té a su en gripada amiga.

.-sniff* sabes que te debo una.- se sentó con algo de pereza para beber el liquido humeante que contenía la taza.

.-Ya me vas a decir el porqué vas para allá todos los días?.- ya no aguantaba, la curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.- sabes que no te dejare en paz hasta que me lo digas y quiero la verdad!.- dijo mientras jaloneaba la mejilla de la chica de pelo largo.

.-Itaii! Así es como tratas a una compañera convaleciente?

.-Yo te trato como a mí me dé la gana!

De repente, ambas chicas dejaron de hablar cuando sintieron como la puerta de la habitación se abría, era nada más y nada menos que el primer espada, quien entraba para descansar de un día muy extraño a su parecer. En cambio las dos chicas estaban que no aguantaban la risa después de ver al espada primero.

.-Mmm? Oye no eres tú la hermana de Grimmjow? Que estás haciendo aquí?.- pregunto curioso el tipo de cabello castaño.

.-Shiori-chan está enferma, así que la estoy cuidando.- respondió Lilynette ya algo más seria.

.-Dis-disculpa… ja… si te m-molesto Starrk-san… jaja.- por su parte la morena de pelo largo casi no aguanta las ganas de reírse.

.-Pues eso que tienes debe ser una epidemia.- dijo al notar como la hermana pequeña de Grimmjow lo miraba de forma extraña.- todos los demás arrancars me han estado viendo de la misma forma que tú lo estás haciendo… y además también están hablando muy extraño más o menos como tú, por ejemplo Harribel no podía ni verme, cada vez que lo hacia se tapaba la boca y Baraggan creo que tenia dolor de estomago porque se estaba sujetando la barriga mientras hacía unos sonidos muy extraños.

.-Mmmg… si de seguro es algo contagioso… jaja.- tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se le saliera la risa.

.-Mmmm… definitivamente eres hermana de Grimmjow, eres igual de extraña que el.- dijo acercándose a la chica enferma.

.-Bueno ya vete de una vez "Stalin", que tenemos muchas cosas privadas que hablar.- dijo la chica de casco poniendo su dedo sobre su labio superior como un bigote.

.-Mmmgggrrr… JAJAJAJAJAJA YA NO AGUANTO! JAJAJAJAJA LILYNETTE-CHAN TE PASAS DE VERAS! JAJAJAJA YO DIRIA MAS BIEN "CHAPLIN" JAJAJAJA.- no aguantó más, tenía que reírse o si no explotaría.

.-Ahora que lo veo mejor… YO DIRIA MAS BIEN "PANCHO VILLA"! JAJAJAJAJAJA.- la chica peli verde tampoco aguanto las ganas de reírse.

.-Pero bueno! De que tanto se están riendo!.- pregunto con vena en frente el primer espada.

.-DE NADA "EINSTEIN" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.- ambas chicas estaban abrazadas, una apoyada en la otra para evitar caer al suelo por tanta risa.

Resulta y acontece que Lilynette le había gastado una broma muy pesada a Starrk, le había pintado un MUY grueso bigotote al espada mientras este tomaba su siesta de la tarde, lo que hizo que más de un arrancar se chorreara de la risa por ver a un Starrk con un muy gracioso bigote ((yo les sugiero que busquen por internet y vean las fotos de todos estos personajes que se acaban de nombrar para que se hagan una idea de qué tipo de bigote era XD)).

.-Ustedes dos sí que son extrañas… me largo de aquí antes de que me contagien con lo que sea que tengan.- dicho esto se retiro del lugar dejando solas de nuevo a dos arrancars que no se aguantaban la risa.

.-Jajaja… pintarle la cara mientras duerme… un clásico!.- dijo recuperándose de tanta risa la morena.

.-Que te digo, me puse nostálgica.- presumía de su trabajo la peli verde.

.-Sabes que cuando se entere te va a matar, no?

.-No podría aunque quisiera.

.-Tengo que admitir que fue muy gracioso, pero no creas que me quedare atrás. Apenas me recupere podre mostrarte mi obra maestra!.- parece que la morena arrancar también tenía algo preparado para su hermano mayor.

.-Y no puedo esperar para verlo… HE! No me cambies el tema! Responde a mi pregunta! Porque coño vas todos los días al mundo humano?.- Lilynette recordó el tema de conversación anterior antes de ser interrumpidas por el primer espada.

.-Segura de que no quieres seguir hablando del nuevo look de starrk-san?.- pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

.-Ha no! Dime en este instante que es lo tanto te gusta de ese lugar!.- exigió Lilynette jaloneando de las orejas a Shiori.

.-Esta bien, está bien…!.- aparto las manos de Lilynette de sus adoloridas orejas.-… he estado viendo a alguien.- dijo con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas a lo que la otra pensó que era por la fiebre.

.-A alguien?

.-A un chico….- dijo Shiori aferrándose más a la taza de té que aun tenía en sus manos.

.-NO PUEDE SER!... Shiori-chan acaso te hiciste amiga de un humano?.- dijo Lilynette apartándose de golpe de su amiga que estaba sentada frente a ella.

.-Algo así… _**si le digo que es un shinigami... lo entendería?**_.

.-Como que algo así?.- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la chica convaleciente.

.-Es… un…. Sssnjaganny…- dijo en un susurro incomprensible y con la taza en la boca.

.-He?

.-Que es un… sshhhnnggami.- de nuevo bebió otro sorbo de té

.-YA DILO!.- tuvo que quitarle la bendita taza para que lo dijera bien.

.-Que es un shinigami!.- por fin lo saco con sus mejillas y cara más rojos que el tomate más maduro.

.-QUEE QUÉÉÉÉ?

Por fin lo había dicho a viva voz, no quería decirlo al principio ya que temía por su vida y la de él si alguien se llegaba a enterar que era amiga de un shinigami, pero había algo más. Desde hace un tiempo Shiori se sentía extraña cuando estaba cerca de ese enano de pelo blanco, en solo verlo la hacía sentir una felicidad y emoción inexplicables en especial cuando este sonreía ya que eso era algo rarísimo en el, aparte de que daba a demostrar de que él también disfrutaba de su compañía. El momento en que iba a esa ciudad tan curiosa era su momento preferido del día ya que le encantaba escuchar las explicaciones que el joven le daba cada vez que ella preguntaba por algo y lo que más le encantaba de él eran sus ojos, esos ojos que podían meterla en un trance del que no quería salir, solo quedarse ahí viéndolo a los ojos, con eso era más que suficiente para sacarle una enorme sonrisa. Pero esos no eran los sentimientos que se debían sentir hacia algún amigo, aquello debía ser algo mas, aunque no estaba segura de qué.

Se quedo un largo rato explicándole a la chica peli verde como fue que conoció al peliblanco, de cómo la pasaba de maravilla cuando estaba con él y de cómo se sentía cuando se alejaba de su enemigo jurado según los pensamientos del jefazo.

.-Y como es él… me refiero físicamente?.- parece que Lilynette había aceptado de muy buena forma la bomba que le había lanzado la arrancar morena.

.-Mmmm… tengo algunos dibujos en mi cuaderno podría mostrártelos.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, sabrá dios que tenía ese té por que la reanimo de inmediato.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Grimmjow solo para encontrarse con una escena algo perturbadora, el lugar parecía haber sido arrasado por un tornado con todo el desorden que tenia la firma personal de dos pequeños traviesos, miro con detalle el cuarto y vio como su hermano mayor se encontraba tiradote en su cama aun con la nube de depresión sobre su cabeza.

.-QUEEE FUE LO QUE PASO AQUIII!.- grito histérica y sin remordimiento dándole una patada a su hermano mayor para sacarlo de la cama.

.-Y A TI QUE MOSCA TE PICO ENANA DEL DEMONIO!.- esa patada fue lo que le hizo falta para traer de vuelta sus ánimos o por lo menos parte de ellos.

Ya de pie y en sus cinco sentidos, Grimmjow solo vio a la chica que siempre estaba con el primer espada viendo a la arrancar de cabello chocolate revolver mas aquel desorden como buscando desesperadamente algo. Estaba histérica, todas sus cosas estaban desordenadas y fuera de lugar, esto no sería gran problema si tan solo lograra hallar lo que tanto buscaba pero lamentablemente, no lo encontró, la chica desesperada se lanzo sobre el oji azul tumbándole al suelo.

.-DONDE ESTA?.- le grito de tal forma que ni el mismísimo Grimmjow pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo.

.-Q-que cosa?.- estaba algo asustado al ver los ojos asesinos de la chica sobre él.

.-MI LIBRETA!.- lo tomo del cuello del chaleco para acercarlo más a su rostro.

.-Y-y cómo quieres que yo sepa eso?... porque no le preguntas a los enanos parásitos?.- dijo en tono fingido de seguridad para evitar que se notara que ya su hermana menor comenzaba a asustarlo.

.-Ahora que los mencionas, no he visto a esos dos en un buen rato.- intervino la chica en bikini al ver que si no hacia algo seria testigo principal en el juicio de Shiori por cargos de asesinato.

Esto llamó su atención, desde hace un muy buen rato no había visto a sus hermanitos ni tampoco a sus gatos, no habían gritos, saltos, correteos, risas ni nada que se les pareciera y fue ahí que se le vino un pensamiento horrible a la cabeza. Regreso su atención a Grimmjow que aun estaba bajo ella y lo miro con unos ojos de que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto, velado y sepultado.

.-DONDE ESTAN RYU Y TORI?

.-D-dijeron algo de eliminar una rata blanca que te estaba molestando…- dijo todo tembloroso el peli azul.

.-Ay no…- se levanto rápidamente de encima de su hermano y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.- Lilynette-chan cúbreme un momento tengo que hacer algo!.- grito ya a la distancia por que estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

.-Oye espera! RECUERDA QUE NO ESTAS BIEN DE SALUD!.- un intento en vano porque ella ya se había ido del lugar.

.-Me van a explicar que está pasando aquí?.- intervino todavía medio asustado Grimmjow que no entendía ni la "a" de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.-No creo que lo entiendas… cosas de personas inteligentes.- respondió la chica con cara prepotente al que le había hecho la pregunta.

.-Que quieres decir con eso?.- pregunto algo ofendido el hombre manco.

.-Nada, solo que no es algo que un EX espada podría entender, tal vez Luppi-san lo entendería mejor que tu.- dijo para poder sacarse de encima al oji azul.

Y lo logro, Grimmjow no podía con dos golpes como esos en un solo día y volvió su nube de depresión. Ya estaba en camino a su cama para hundirse en la depresión y la agonía cuando la chica que seguía al pie de la puerta lo miro con cara divertida.

.-No tenias que entregarle unos papeles a Aizen-sama?.- pregunta con una sonrisita maléfica en su rostro.

.-MALDITTAAAA SEEEAAA! YA SEE ME HIZO TARDEEE!.- dijo mientras corría desaforado por el pasillo directo con el jefazo.

.-Grimmjow, no se te olvida algo?.- grito mientras levantaba los papeles que debía entregar un muy apurado Grimmjow, al parecer lo de distraído era de familia.

El de cabellos azules se devolvió para tomar los papeles y volver a salir corriendo gritando las mil y un maldiciones.

++++- EN LA CIUDAD KARAKURA -++++

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Karakura un joven capitán estaba caminando junto a su teniente, la cual no paraba de molestarlo, iba de camino a casa con los uniformes de la escuela de Kurosaki y Toshiro ya comenzaba a notársele su venita en la frente que se hacía más grande cada vez que oía la voz de su subordinada.

.-Dígame…

.-No.

.-Dígame…

.-Que no.

.-Que me diga.

.-Ya te dije que no!

.-Por favor dígame!

.-QUE NO! Y YA DEJA DE MOLESTARME!.- grito harto y enojado el pobre capitán Hitsugaya.

.-POR FAVOORCITO TAAAICHOOO DIGAME QUIEN ES ELLA?.- chillo Matsumoto mientras saltaba alrededor de su taicho, lo cual brindo un muy buen espectáculo a todo el que pasara frente a ellos, en especial a los hombres debido al movimiento de la delantera de la mujer que estaba saltando.

.-Ya te dije que no te lo voy a decir!.- ya que seguro lo condenarían por traidor si admitiera en voz alta que estaba interesado en una arrancar.

.-Peeeroooo taaaiiicho… al menos dígame como es…- dijo con le esperanza de sacarle por lo menos una pista de quien podría ser la chica ahora dueña del corazón de su taicho.

.-Si te digo algo me dejaras en paz?

.-Lo prometo.- dijo con la mano derecha en el corazón y la izquierda en el aire.

.-De acuerdo… tiene el cabello largo y moreno.- dijo el dato más insignificante que se le vino a la cabeza para no levantar sospechas, aunque debía admitir que hasta eso era algo que le encantaba de la arrancar.

.-Solo eso? Tiene idea de cuantas chicas hay con el cabello así?.- dijo insatisfecha por la pista que le había dado su taicho.

.-Recuerda que prometiste dejarme en paz si te decía algo, yo cumplí con mi parte así que ahora te toca a ti!.- le recordó a su metiche teniente por si se le había olvidado.

.-Taichoo no podría darme una última pista pequeñita y diminuta?

.-NO! Ahora déjame en paz… (Bip bip bip*).- el sonido de su celular lo distrajo de su teniente, parece que había un menos cerca de su posición. Miro a su teniente de forma seria y ambos salieron de sus gigais para ir al encuentro del menos.

No se encontraba lejos de donde estaban, y ni siquiera hizo falta desenvainar su espada ya que justo cuando llegaron lograron ver como Ikkaku y Yumichika terminaban de forma rápida con el menos grande ((más bien Ikkaku solito)).

.-Ohh capitán Hitsugaya, Ikkaku y yo pensábamos que no iba a venir. Como vera ya acabo con el menos.- dijo Yumichika al ver como el líder del grupo se acercaba con su teniente.

.-Porque se tardaron?.- pregunto el calvito con su Hozukimaro entre los hombros.

.-Es que estaba tratando de averiguar quién es la chic…

.-MATSUMOTO!.- la interrumpió antes de que hiciera público lo que estaban hablando.

.-Que? eso es algo muy natural taicho.- dijo un poco más discreta a su pequeño y enamorado taicho.

Mientras se armaba una pequeña discusión entre los shinigamis, cerca de ellos y detrás de unos arbustos de buen tamaño, se podían notar perfectamente dos pares de ojos: unos de color verde claro y otros de color miel.

.-Maldición! Y tanto que nos costó traer a ese gillian al mundo humano solo para que ese imbécil llegara tarde.- dijo algo enojado pero en voz muy baja Ryu.

.-No querrás decir que me costó a mi traer a ese gillian al mundo humano? Te dije que no funcionaria, hubiéramos pedido ayuda a Grimmjow-nii, quiero decir, solo míralo!.- Señalo en voz muy baja Tori.- si ese calvo venció a ese gillian tan fácilmente y ni es capitán que quedara para él?

.-Ya me estas cansando, no veo que estés aportando alguna idea lo único que oigo de ti son quejas, quejas y más quejas… por lo menos dame alguna sugerencia!.- dijo el más pequeño algo molesto viendo con ojos señaladores a su compañera.

.-Que tal esta idea: regresemos y pidamos ayuda a Grimmjow-nii!

.-Ya te dije que debemos hacer esto los dos por Shiori-neesan!

.-Y es que tu no ves que el sujeto está muy bien acompañado? A veces pienso que tu cerebro es más pequeño que tu Ryu-kun.- dijo con voz baja y mirada molesta a su hermanito.

.-QUE DIJISTE!.- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se levanto dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara a Tori haciendo que el arbusto en donde estaban escondidos se desparramara y que darán expuestos dos pequeños arrancars con forma de niños.

Ambos quedaron inmóviles al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho Ryu, los dos giraron sus cabezas con dificultad para ver como esos shinigamis los estaban observando. La chica de grandes pechos, un calvo, un tipo rarito con plumas en la cara y "la rata blanca" que estaba molestando a su querida hermana mayor. Ambos tragaron grueso y cierto arrancarsito deseo haberle hecho caso a la que estaba agachada junto a él e irse a pedir ayuda al ex espada, porque ya estaba comenzando a dudar sobre si podrían vencer a todos esos shinigamis.

.-Ejem*… ejem*… v-vinimos por Hitsugaya Toshiro!.- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro mientras apuntaba al mencionado, pero se notaba desde lejos como estaba temblando de puros nervios.

.-Por él?.- preguntando en unisonó los tres shinigamis mientras apuntaban a su capitán.

.-Por mi?.- pregunto el mencionado, el pobre no tenía ni idea de quienes eran esos dos que preguntaban por él.

.-Sí… por ti!.- dijo rezando para que no se notara que en el fondo estaba que se chorreaba.

.-Taicho usted los conoce?.- pregunto curiosa la teniente del decimo escuadrón.

.-No, no los conozco.

.-Por sus apariencias y riatsus… parece que son arrancar.- dijo un observador Yumichika.

.-No me digan que ahora Aizen piensa usar niños en la guerra?.- cuestiono Ikkaku mientras aun sostenía su zanpakuto en sus hombros.

.-A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑO BOLA DE BILLAR?.- grito molesto Ryu.

.-COMO ME DIJISTE MOCOSO?

.-YA ME OISTE PELON!

.-QUE PULGA TAN INSOLENTE!

.-ATREVETE A DECIRME ESO EN MI CARA CALVITO!

.-SEGURO! TE BUSCO UNA MESITA O ME AGACHO PARA VERTE LA CARA?

.-AHORA SÍ TE MATO!

.-Ryu-kun! Recuerda que vinimos a pelear solo con el capitán!.- dijo la pobre Tori mientras con una mano sostenía la cintura de Ryu y con la otra se sostenía a un poste de luz que estaba cerca.

Mientras que a Ikkaku lo sostenían Yumichika y Matsumoto por los brazos para que no fuera por aquel niñito arrancar.

.-POR FAVOR IKKAKU ES SOLO UN NIÑO!.- dijo Yumichika mientras lo sostenía por el frente cerrándole el paso.

.-YUMICHIKA TIENE RAZON! ES SOLO UN NIÑO POR DIOS! COMPORTATE COMO UN ADULTO!.- decía Matsumoto mientras lo jalaba en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el pequeñín.

En medio de todo ese alboroto, el joven capitán de ojos turquesa camino al frente de sus compañeros, si esos dos venían por él, debía enfrentarlos de cualquier forma. Al ver que ese shinigami se acercaba, los dos pequeños arrancar se tranquilizaron para cambiar sus rostros a unos más serios viendo a ese shinigami, el culpable de que su querida onee-san estuviera en tan mal estado.

.-No se quienes son ustedes y nunca los he visto, pero resulta obvio que tienen algo contra mi así que díganme que es lo que quieren?.- dijo un serio capitán Hitsugaya mirando fijamente a los dos que lo buscaban.

.-Vinimos para vengarnos! Así que desenvaina tu espada!.- dijo Ryu mientras sacaba su espada de su espalda.

Los otros shinigamis reaccionaron y estaban a punto de responder, pero fueron detenidos por orden del capitán peliblanco el cual levanto su mano en señal de que no hicieran ningún ataque.

.-Como ya dije nunca los he visto así que es imposible que les haya hecho algo.- trato de calmar a los que estaban frente a él pero fue en vano.

.-CALLATE IDIOTA!.- grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su zanpakuto en alto.

Ryu fue con todo lo que tenía en ese golpe, fue directo al shinigami para atacarlo con su espada y aunque el capitán lo esquivo sin problemas logro ver el poder destructivo del pequeño arrancar.

.-TAICHO!.- su teniente estaba a punto de intervenir pero la otra arrancar la ataco por sorpresa.

.-No interfiera por favor!.- Tori dio un golpe fallido, ya que la teniente logro esquivarlo por poco, en ese golpe también se dio a notar la fuerza de la chica.

Toshiro tuvo que desenvainar su zanpakuto para defenderse de un ataque del chico arrancar, se notaba que ese niño no tenía mucha experiencia en la batalla pero definitivamente tenia potencial, logro bloquear la espada del pelinegro con su Hyörinmaru y al chocar sus dos espadas Toshiro logro apartarlo de un empujón, una vez con algo de distancia trato de negociar con el chico ya que no tenía ningún deseo de pelear con él, había algo en su interior que se lo impedía.

.-Escucha! No tengo idea de que fue lo que les hice pero tal vez podamos arreglarlo!

.-CALLATE Y PELEA!.- grito mientras agitaba su espada contra el piso provocando una corriente de fuerza espiritual que iba rumbo al capitán.

Este logro esquivarla por poco, seguramente habría acabado mal herido si no lo hubiese esquivado, pero no se dio cuenta cuando la chica apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe certero que lo llevo de nuevo al suelo.

.-ESO NO ES JUSTO! SON DOS CONTRA UNO!.- dijo Ikkaku dispuesto a ir a apoyar al peliblanco.

.-No interfieran!.- ordeno un golpeado Toshiro que se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

.-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TE PASA? POR QUE NO LUCHAS?.- grito molesto el pelinegro mirando con ojos llorosos de rabia al que estaba golpeado frente a él.

.-Es porque parecemos unos niños, no? Por eso no nos tomas en serio?.- grito algo apagada la pequeña rubia que también estaba molesta al ver que el shinigami no respondía.

.-No… no es por eso…- dijo con dificultad el shinigami ya que el golpe de la chica le había afectado.- como dije… no los conozco… así que no tengo ninguna necesidad de pelear con ustedes.

.-QUE TAL EL ECHO DE DARTE UNA PALIZA? ESA NO ES RAZON SUFICIENTE?.- dijo el oji verde para volver al ataque y tras él su hermana que ya había sacado su puñal de su tobillo.

Otra vez esquivó ambos ataques saltando para quedar suspendido en el aire, pero los niños reaccionaron rápido, Ryu dio un salto hacia arriba para chocar su espada con la del shinigami mientras que Tori de nuevo le acertaba un golpe, esta vez en el estomago.

Con mucha fuerza cayó al suelo, ya había gotas de sangre resbalando por su frente pero él seguía sin defenderse ya que algo en su interior le decía que no debía atacar a esos niños. Se levanto con mayor dificultad que antes, tuvo que apoyarse en Hyörinmaru para recobrar el equilibrio ya que definitivamente esos dos eran fuertes.

.-Muy bien tu lo pediste, te mataremos aquí mismo shinigami!.- dijo el pelinegro para después adoptar una pose de cómo si estuviera a punto de liberar algo.- Tori, ponte seria! Mataremos a este bastardo con todo lo que tenemos!

.-Está bien.- dijo la chica para luego poner sus manos frente a ella como una pose de boxeo.

El capitán se dio cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer esos dos.- RETROCEDAN YA!.- le ordeno a los otros shinigamis que al escuchar la seria voz de su líder decidieron obedecerlo.

El riatsu se condenso alrededor de los dos arrancar, el capitán se incorporo por completo y se puso en guardia para defenderse de lo que vendría ya que si no lo hacía acabaría muerto.

.- _MUERDE… "COCODRILO"!_.- dijo para liberar su zanpakuto. Ryu se vio envuelto en una armadura de hueso, le había aparecido una cola con algunas púas parecidas a las de un cocodrilo, también tenía una enormes muñequeras: la de la mano derecha con una franja verde y la de la izquierda azul, su máscara hollow se había vuelto un collar con colmillos de lagarto, sus ojos cambiaron de color a unos amarillos casi pasando al dorado y sus dientes se habían transformado en un buen juego de colmillos bien afilados.

.- _GOLPEALO… "CANGURO"_.- al decir el comando de liberación de su zanpakuto, la falda de Tori se volvió unos pantalones holgados y tenía solo un top dejando al descubierto su estomago plano junto con su agujero de hollow en todo su centro, ahora tenía unas botas de combate y una muy fuerte cola de canguro, también unos guantes de boxeo cubrían sus manos por completo, su cabello había crecido hasta llegar al muslo y estaba sujeto en una coleta dejando ver ambos ojos de la pequeña rubia, mientras que su máscara hollow había cambiado a la forma de un par de enormes orejas puntiagudas.

La primera en atacar fue Tori quien dio un golpe al suelo provocando que este se abriera por completo ((como sakura en shippuden cuando entrena con kakashi XP)), el joven peliblanco dio un salto para quedando en el aire, fue ahí donde pudo ver la tremenda fuerza que había adquirido la chica tras liberar su espada, también pudo observar que de la mano izquierda de Ryu salía un potente chorro de agua. Pudo esquivarlo pero no vio cuando la chica canguro se puso frente a él para darle un golpe, que por suerte pudo esquivar pero solo para recibir un golpe de la cola de esta que lo tiro con fuerza al suelo.

.-TAICHO!.- el grito de preocupación puso en alerta a Ryu que ya estaba cansado de las interrupciones.

.-QUE PARTE DE NO INTERFIERAN NO ENTIENDEN!.- puso su mano derecha de golpe en el suelo para que la tierra atrapara a Matsumoto y a los otros dos que venían de tras de ella.

Ya con los estorbos fuera del camino su atención paso a ser toda para el joven shinigami que estaba esquivando los golpes de su hermana. Una vez que el shinigami cayó de nuevo al suelo vio su oportunidad, como antes puso su mano derecha en la tierra para que esta atrapara al capitán y quedara inmóvil.

.-Harg! Demonios!.- maldijo al ver como estaba siendo acorralado por esos dos niños

.-Que hacemos?.- pregunto Tori después de que se había ubicado al lado del pequeño lagarto.

.-Tú qué crees?.- comenzó a concentrar su energía en el centro de su boca para lanzar un cero.-DARLE EL TIRO DE GRACIA!.

Al ver lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, ella lo imito. Levanto su puño para concentrar su energía y lanzarle un cero al shinigami que estaba inmovilizado.

No podía moverse, estaba atrapado y ese parecía ser su final, mientras veía como los dos niños se preparaban a lanzarle un cero cada uno trato en todo lo posible de liberarse pero ese enano lo había atrapado de tal forma que apenas si podía respirar. No vio escapatoria alguna, cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable pero la voz apagada del niño lo trajo de vuelta.

.-Esto es por Shiori-neesan.- dijo en un susurro que solo Hitsugaya pudo percibir, al escuchar eso el shinigami abrió los ojos para ver a sus atacantes.

.-_**Acaso dijo… Shiori?.- **_pensó mientras veía a esas dos figuras que ya estaban a punto de lanzar sus ceros.

De repente se vio una sombra aparecía detrás de los niños rápidamente, que estos dos al sentirla pusieron cara de sorpresa. Hubo una explosión que cubrió todo el lugar con una nube de polvo y tierra provocando que todos los shinigamis tosieran por toda esa tierra levantada, no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo fue demasiado rápido, en un momento los dos arrancars estaban a punto de ponerle fin a la vida del capitán y ahora estaban envueltos en una nube de confusión. Permanecieron así unos segundos cuando por fin la nube comenzó a disiparse, y aun tosiendo Toshiro fue el primero en ir recuperando la vista, fijo su vista al frente donde estaban los dos arrancars, sus ojos comenzaron a funcionar cuando la nube se marchaba para dar paso a una imagen que lo dejo estupefacto. Con los ojos bien abiertos, vio como ahora los niños estaban controlados por alguien un poco más alto que ellos, Ryu se encontraba en el suelo con un pie sobre su cabeza mientras que Tori era sujetada por su muñeca por una mano delgada, los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver de quien se trataba aquel ser que los detuvo de matar al shinigami.

.-O-onee-san…-dijeron los dos con una voz la cual se les podía notar la sorpresa de ver a su hermana mayor deteniéndolos de matar a un shinigami.

La chica mayor los miraba con seriedad, soltó a Tori dejándola caer al suelo para ahora levantar y cargar al pequeño arrancar, se notaba que no estaba feliz, solo levanto al pequeñín viéndolo con una cara severa que inspiraba temor y respeto.

.-Suéltalos.- dijo en tono seriecísimo la joven de cabellos marrones.

.-Ehh?.- Shiori tuvo que señalar a los shinigamis con la mirada.- Ohh… s-sí.- dijo algo nervioso y asustado. Apretó su mano derecha para aflojar la tierra y dejar libres a uno perplejos shinigamis.

.-A él también.- dijo ahora señalando a Toshiro.

.-P-pero…

.-AHORA!.- solo se escuchaba la severidad de la voz de la morena.

El pobrecito estaba tan asustado que en menos de un segundo ya había dejado libre al capitán shinigami, luego Shiori les ordeno que abandonaran sus formas de resurrección con tanta seriedad que los dos pequeños arrancars no dudaron ni un segundo en obedecer, hecho esto Shiori sentó de golpe al pequeño lagarto al lado de Tori y los vio con una mirada llena de severidad que podía asustar hasta el más valiente de los hollows.

.-Y bien? Quien tuvo la gran idea?

.-FUE SU IDEA!.- gritaron en unisonó mientras se señalaban entre sí.

.-NO MIENTAS TORI! TÚ FUISTE LA QUE COMENZO A ESPIAR LA CONVERSACION CON LILYNETTE-SAN!

.-DE QUE HABLAS RYU-KUN? SI FUISTE TÚ EL DE LA IDEA DE VENGARSE DEL SHINIGAMI!

.-PERO TU DIJISTE QUE PELEÁRAMOS CON ÉL!

.-Y TÚ FUISTE EL QUE DIJO QUE REVISARAMOS SUS COSAS PARA VER QUIEN ERA!

.-YO NUNCA DIJE QUE REVISARAS SU DIARIO!

.-YO SOLO LEÍ UN POQUITO, TÚ FUISTE QUIEN REVOLVIO TODOS SUS DIBUJOS! ADEMAS FUE TU IDEA TRAER A ESE GILLIAN COMO CARNADA PARA ATRAER AL SHINIGAMI!

.-PERO FUISTE TU QUIEN LO TRAJO!

.-HAAHHH, AHORA SI LO TRAJE YO NO?

.-YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!.- Grito ahora una más molesta Shiori.- como es eso de que leyeron mi diario?

Los dos niños comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo tratando de disculparse, excusarse y echándole la culpa al otro.

Mientras esto ocurría, los shinigamis no podían entender lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera un muy golpeado Toshiro que ya se había acercado un poco al lugar para escuchar a los niños lloriquear y gritar.

.-HABLEN UNO A LA VEZ!.- puso orden entre tanto llanto y grito.- Tori explíqueme qué demonios están haciendo aquí?.

.-V-veras onee-san, lo que pasa es que escuchamos tu conversación con Lilynette-san sobre que debías recuperarte de tu última batalla, así que decidimos ayudarte en vencer al causante de ese estado, antas ibas y venias pero esta era la primera vez que volvías así de mal y hasta con fiebre! Entonces fuimos a la habitación de Grimmjow-nii y encontramos tu diario junto con unos dibujos de ese chico, entonces pensamos que sería él el causante de tu situación así que vinimos con un gillian para encontrarlo más fácilmente, pero resulto que no estaba solo y luego nos pusimos a pelear, entonces Ryu-kun libero su zanpakuto y seguimos peleando, y quisimos lanzarle un cero para terminar con él y luego llegaste tu y TE LO RUEGO ONEE-SAN NO FUE NUESTRA INTECION MOLESTARTE, YA NO NOS VEAS CON ESOS OJOS! BBHHHUUUUAAAAAA!

.-SOLO TRATABAMOS DE HACERTE UN FAVOR NO QUISIMOS HACER NADA MALOOOO BHUUUUAAA!.- se unió a los llantos el más pequeño de los dos.

A la distancia de los tres arrancar, un joven shinigami no podía apartar su vista de la arrancar de cabellos chocolate que había llegado a salvarlo, y también estaba tratando de esconder una sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro ya que estaba feliz de verla. Se puso en pose seria con algo de dificultad por lo golpeado que estaba y vio como su teniente y los miembros del undécimo escuadrón venían en su dirección.

.-Se encuentra bien taicho?.- pregunto en tono serio y preocupado la mujer shinigami.

.-Estoy bien Matsumoto, no te preocupes.- respondió para calmar a su teniente.

.-Que será lo que está pasando? Y quien es ella?.- pregunto Ikkaku sin quitar la vista de los tres arrancar que seguían con su escena.

.-Taicho que no es la misma arrancar que vimos la otra noche?.- dijo después de observar mejor a la chica que estaba de pie ahora regañando a los dos pequeños.

.-Sí… es ella.- esto lo dijo como si tratara de decir más que eso, como si fuera la respuesta a otra pregunta.

.-… y para colmo de males, trajeron a Maru y a Moru?.- tuvo que agarrar aire para calmarse y decir lo que quería con calma para que sus revoltosos hermanitos entendieran, ya para esto sus dos gatitos estaban en sus hombros.- escuchen… se que quisieron ayudarme pero lo que hicieron estuvo mal: espiar mi conversación, revisar mis cosas, traer a un gillian sin permiso, luchar con alguien que ni siquiera desenvaino su espada y en un dos contra uno?... estoy muy decepcionada de ambos.-dijo para cruzarse de brazos.

.-sniff* sniff* lo sentimos mucho onee-san.- ambos ya estaban moqueando de tanto llorar.

.-Si querían hacer algo por mi se hubieran quedado a cuidarme, no ir a pelear una batalla que no podían ganar, tuvieron suerte de que ese chico no se pusiera serio con ustedes, si fuera otro ya estarían muertos y yo sé porque se los digo y por lo de mi situación… es solo un resfriado que yo solita me busque, yo soy la culpable de mi estado por qué no me cuide lo suficiente, no él.- ya tenía esa mirada llena de dulzura y comprensión en su rostro cuando dijo esto último.- saben lo que tienen que hacer, no?

Los niños asintieron con la cabeza, dieron un enorme suspiro y se pusieron de pie para ir junto a su hermana mayor con el grupo de shinigamis.

Estos al ver que los tres arrancar se acercaban se pusieron alertas, todos menos Toshiro, estaba completamente seguro de que ya no corría ningún peligro.

.-Lamento mucho lo que hicieron mis hermanos, se que estuvo mal pero por favor perdónenlos.- decía la morena mientras hacia una reverencia de disculpa.

.-…- en cambio los otros dos se quedaron en silencio viendo el piso.

.-PARA HOY QUE NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!.- ordeno la mayor con vena en la frente mientras agachaba las cabezas de los pequeños con sus mano para que ellos también hicieran una reverencia de disculpa.

.-Lamentamos haberte golpeado.- se disculparon los dos arrancar que habían iniciado todo ese alboroto.

Los shinigamis se quedaron de una sola pieza porque no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, esos dos mocosos casi matan al capitán Hitsugaya y ahora se estaban disculpando? solo la voz de alguien serio los hizo reaccionar, trayendo de vuelta sus mentes a toda esa confusión.

.-Ya no importa.- dijo el capitán aceptando las disculpas de los que estaban frente a él.

Shiori lo vio y le dedico una sonrisa que al shinigami le pareció encantadora, con mucha dificultad se contuvo de devolverle la sonrisa a la arrancar.

La chica se giro hacia sus hermanitos y los vio de forma dulce pero todavía algo seria, estaba más que agradecida de que no estaban heridos, que estaban bien vivitos y coleando, tomo a sus hermanitos de las manos y se los llevo de nuevo a hueco mundo atreves de una garganta.

.-Taicho, pero que fue eso?.- le pregunto una muy, muy confundida Matsumoto.

.-No tengo ni idea Matsumoto.- pero eso era mentira, sí tenía una idea de qué fue eso, aquello fue solo como dos niños pequeños demostraban el amor que le tenían a su querida hermana mayor.

++++- EN HUECO MUNDO -++++

Una vez de vuelta en las noches todo volvía a su curso natural, en la habitación del primer espada estaban dos amigas inseparables: una de cabello largo postrada en la cama y la otra de cabello verdoso más corto retirándole un termómetro de la boca a la primera.

.-Y por andar de desaforada volvió a subirte la fiebre, a este paso te fundirás en la cama.- dijo quitando la vista del termómetro y fijarla en su amiga.- tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma si quieres recuperarte… después podrás visitar a tu novio todo lo que quieras pero mientras tanto debes descansar.

.-No es mi novio… es imposible que se fije en alguien como yo… y ya sé que debió descansar, pero necesito hacer una última cosa antes de pensar en pasarme una semana en cama.- dijo con la esperanza de que entendiera el mensaje,

.-Iré a preparar otro té especial, mientras se que estas en buenas manos.- dijo captando lo que quería decir la enferma de gripe.

.-Muchas gracias Lilynette-chan…- se quedo un momento en silencio viendo al techo cuando de repente.- AACHUU!

.-ESTORNUDO!.- salieron gritando dos revoltosos que estaban en la habitación dispuestos a ayudar a su Shiori-neesan.

.-DONDE HAY UN PAÑUELO?.- pregunto un muy entusiasmado Ryu.

.-COMO ESTA SU TEMPERATURA?.- le tocaba la frente una muy preocupada Tori.

.-MIAU MIAU!.- corrían alrededor los gatitos Maru y Moru

.-Sóplale la nariz!.- dijo un oji verde todavía algo inquieto.

.-Iré por agua caliente!.- dijo inspirada Tori

.-Y eso como para qué?

.-Pues no sé, pero dicen que cuando hay un enfermo siempre hay que tener agua caliente.

.-Ohhh! Está bien entonces encenderé la cocina!

.-Yo voy por una ollas!.- al instante se escucho un derrumbe que venía de la cocina gracias a las ollas que caían por culpa de la pequeña oji miel.

.-_Ya sálganse de aquí mocosos!_.-los gritos de su amiga Lilynette que pedían un poco de paz.

.-Creo que tomaron eso de cuidarme demasiado enserio… sniff*.- dijo para ella misma con una sonrisa al ver aquella divertida escena que le otorgaban sus queridos hermanitos.

.-Haaa! No se como soportas a esos dos.- dijo la peli verde mientras ponía la taza en una mesita al lado de la cama.

.-Cosas inexplicables de la vida.- ni ella sabia como lo hacia, pero era muy buena en eso.

.-En cierta forma te admiro.

.-Todavia no lo hagas… menos mal que llegue justo a tiempo.

.-Ya estaban a punto de matarlo no?

.-Eso y que llegue justo a tiempo para verte la cara cuando admires mi obra maestra.- dijo con sonrisa traviesa y la taza en su mano.

.-Ha?.- la pobre de casco no entendió nada.

.-Solo espera…- Shiori fijo su vista en un reloj que había en la pared.- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ahora!

.-_SHIOORIIIIIIIIIIII!_.- se escucho un fuerte grito que no se oía muy feliz que digamos.

.-Pero que..?

.-Espera…- dijo la morena levantando el dedo.

Y de golpe un muy molesto Grimmjow entra sin permiso a la habitación del primer espada. Estaba botando vapor por la nariz y su rostro estaba más rojo que la sangre que le hervía de rabia, y solo hizo esa inesperada visita con un solo objetivo: encontrar a una enana molesta que dentro de poco seria una enana muerta.

.-MALDITA ENANA DEL DEMONIO! ESTO ES COSA TUYA VERDAD?.- estaba señalando su uniforme de arrancar ligeramente modificado.

.-Ay por favooor, si te queda de lo más coqueto.- dijo con sonrisa maléfica la culpable de todos esos gritos de parte del peli azul. La obra maestra de Shiori era pintar el uniforme de su machista hermano de un color rosa de los mas afeminado, también estaba adornado con muchas florecitas, corazones, caritas felices y otro montón de niñerías.

.-JAJAJAJAJA TE VES MUY BIEN GRIMMJOW!.- de inmediato Lilynette se echo a reír señalando al coqueto peli azul.

.-CALLATE MOCOSA!.- dijo aun más molesto y con varias venas en la frente.- Y TU! QUE CLASE DE ENFERMA Y RETORCIDA ERES? COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO A TODA MI ROPA?

.-Ya te dije, creí que se te vería muy bien… te ves muy linda Grimy!.- dijo para fastidiar aun mas a su hermano.

.-_LILYNETTEEEEEEEE!_.- y ahora era la vos de Starrk la que se escuchaba, y también muy molesto.- CON QUE ERA DE "ESTO" DE LO QUE TANTO SE REIA TODO EL MUNDO!

.-A TI TAMBIEN?.- pregunto al ver lavara pintada del primer espada.

.-SÍ! Y A TI TAMBIEN?

.-QUE NO VES?.- respondió señalándose a sí mismo.

.-ESTAN EN SERIOS..!.- no terminaron de gritar porque vieron que ambas chicas habían desaparecido.

.-DEBERIAN VERSE LAS CARAS! CORRE LILYNETTE-CHAN!.- grito desde el pasillo para asi empezar la carrera.

.-JAJAJAJA DEBERIAN SALIR JUNTOS ALGUNA VEZ! HARIAN UNA MUY LINDA PAREJA!.- grito sin parar de correr la chica de casco.

.-VUELVAN ACA ENANAS!.- ambos hombres iniciaron la persecución de esas dos condenadas bromistas.

Y así pasaban el rato ambas chicas bromistas, pero al parecer se les había olvidado una cosa, mejor dicho dos cositas.

.-Shiori-san?.- pregunto la pequeña rubia mientras asomaba la cabeza fuera de la cocina.- adonde se habrá ido?

.-AQUÍ ESTA EL AGUA!.- dijo con la hoya en las manos y corriendo el oji verde, y como era de esperar se tropezó dejando caer la hoya con agua hirviendo.

.-!.- cayendo justo encima de Tori.

.-Upsss…

((Ojala les haya gustado n.n recuerden que dentro de poco viene el próximo así que esperen un poquitín mas ñ.ñ sigo muy, muy, muy, muy, muy agradecida por los comentarios de **Sirio** y **-moon** que siguen siendo los únicos en comentar =P NO ES QUE ME MOLESTE! todo lo contrario, me hace muy feliz que por lo menos ustedes dos leen este intento de fic XP a mí también me causa risa la idea de una Matsumoto como mamá… aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo fue que se me ocurrió =P en fin.. son ese tipo de cosas que no se pueden explicar X3 como siempre… BLEACH ES LO MAXIMO!))


	6. Chapter 6

((hola otra vez n.n bueno les explico porque subí dos capítulos seguidos… resulta y acontece que me iré de viaje por unos días y no estoy muy segura de si podre meterme en una computadora que sea medio decente y que tenga internet =P así que no es muy probable que me tarde un poco en seguir mi fic n.n mmmm creo que eso es todo ha! Se me olvidaba XP ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salió de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama! XD))

Cap. 6 _"el regalo"_

Estaban afuera del palacio de las noches cuatro figuras de baja estatura reunidas de forma sospechosa, una de cabellos verdosos con casco y bikini, otra de ojos del mismo color que sus cabellos largos como chocolates con un paquete envuelto en un papel negro con una cinta blanca, otra de menor estatura que las dos primeras cuyos ojos color miel miraban a los alrededores rezando para que no se apareciera ninguno de los espadas o fracción de éstos y el único chico y más pequeño ayudaba a su hermana mayor a arreglar aquel paquete a en una mochila de su hermana.

.-Recuerda, entregas el paquete y vuelves! No tardes más de lo necesario!.- le recordaba la chica de casco a la que estaba a punto de irse.

.-Descuida… no tardare.- dijo mientras se terminaba de ajustar la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

.-Onee-san yo soy quien debería ir.- dijo algo apagado el pequeño Ryu.

.-Creo que es mejor que vaya yo sola.- respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

.-Alguien viene!.- advirtió la vigía que detecto que alguien se acercaba.

Al escuchar a Tori todos adquirieron poses de niños buenos que estaban jugando un juego de cartas. El intruso resulto ser la octava espada Szayel Aporro, al parecer estaba en uno de sus paseos matutinos y para mala suerte su ruta en ese día era cerca del lugar de reunión de ese grupo de pequeños arrancars.

.-Se puede saber que hacen por aquí?.- se le hacía muy raro ver a esos mocosos tan cerca de su área.

.-Que no es obvio?.- dijo la morena señalando las cartas.

.-Puedo ver que están jugando… lo que quiero saber es que están haciendo "aquí".- pregunto con un tono elegante el octavo.

.-No podemos jugar en nuestra habitación por que la están arreglando.- respondió la chica de ojos chocolate ((y mentira no era, recuerden que Tori y Ryu pusieron esa habitación patas arriba n.n)).

.-Y la habitación de Coyote está siendo fumigada.- culmino la peli verde ((y esto sí era mentira n.n)).

.-Además este lugar es muy tranquilo y no nos molesta nadie.- intervino el oji verde para evitar cualquier pregunta de parte del espada.

.-Prometemos jugar en silencio para no molestarlo Szayel Aporro-sama.- dijo con tono respetuoso la pequeña oji miel.

.-Mmmmm… de acuerdo tienen suerte de que estoy de buen humor, solo traten de no hacer escándalos, eso me molesta mucho.- dicho esto la octava espada se marcho con toda la elegancia del mundo.

Ya seguros de que no serien escuchados volvieron a su plan los cuatro arrancar menores.

.-Ufff… eso estuvo cerca.- dijo aliviada una Tori que ya estaba volviendo a su posición de vigilante.

.-Debes darte prisa, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda cubrirte.- Lilynette ya estaba abriendo una garganta cuando apresuro a su amiga.- últimamente todos están muy agitados, apenas termines en el mundo humano vuelves para acá inmediatamente… no vayas a hacer nada raro ok?.

.-Ya lo sé, si calculamos la hora de salida del trabajo de baka-Grimmjow… creo que tengo unos 30 min.- puso la alarma de su nuevo reloj hecho por ella misma, esta vez al estilo muñequera.

.-Estas segura de que quieres ir sola? Ni siquiera sabemos si ese shinigami este solo, porque no te acompaño y así..

.-Ni hablar! ya hicieron suficiente.- interrumpió al pequeño Ryu para ponerse en marcha.- recuerden, están castigados y cómo voy a estar fura Lilynette-chan deberá elegir sus castigos así que deben obedecerla sin derecho a reclamos, yo volveré pronto.

Y así desapareció en la garganta rumbo al mundo humano, con una misión que cumplir. Quedaron solos en ese lugar Lilynette, Tori y Ryu que veían en dirección por donde se fue la chica arrancar de ojos marrones.

.-No entiendo porque Shiori-neesan quiere ver otra vez a ese shinigami y menos aun con "eso".- dijo un poco molesto Ryu por la actitud misteriosa de su onee-san.

.-Lilynette-san, por casualidad sabes que le pasa?.- le pregunto algo confundida Tori a la chica del casco.

.-Mmmm… supongo que ya tienen edad para saber estas cosas, pero se los contare mientras hacen mis tareas!

.-Como que tus tareas? Ni que fuéramos tus sirvientes!.- grito ahora con una vena en la frente un molesto Ryu.

.-Ha ha… recuerden que yo estoy a cargo de decidir sus castigos y no pueden rehusarse… o es que tengo que decírselo a Shiori-chan?

.-Si serás…- gruño por lo bajo el oji verde mientras iba con su hermana resignados a limpiar la habitación de Lilynette, esta iba tras de ellos con una sonrisa triunfante.

Se pusieron en camino a la habitación que ocupaba la peli verde tan distraídamente que no se dieron cuenta de la sombra que los observaba detrás de una de las tantas torres que había a los alrededores, solo se pudo ver el brillo maléfico de sus anteojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maléfica. El octava espada no pudo evitar la curiosidad por saber que hacían allá esos mocosos, así que se quedo para averiguarlo y había descubierto algo interesante y quizás podría divertirse con eso después.

++++- EN KARAKURA -++++

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la extraña visita de los arrancar y nuestro joven peliblanco se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, hasta que un grupo de menos ataco la ciudad, esto causo algunas heridas leves en el joven peliblanco pero logro vencer sin tanto lio. Se encontraban en la casa de Inoue la cual había vuelto a su entrenamiento con Kuchiki dejándolo solo con su teniente, el peliblanco estaba sentado en un futon mientras era envuelto con unos improvisados vendajes cortesía de su teniente.

.-HAA! Ten más cuidado Matsumoto!.- al parecer su teniente no era tan buena atendiendo heridos ya que esta era la tercera queja del capitán en cinco minutos.

.-Lo siento taicho! Pero esto es difícil, seguro que no quiere que llame a Orihime?.- sugirió la mujer de cabello naranja.

.-Ya te dije que solo son unos golpes menores, no hace falta interrumpir su entrenamiento por estas tonterías.- respondió el capitán de ojos turquesas mientras se recostaba para descansar.

.-Taicho…hay algo que me molesta desde hace tiempo… porque esos niños lo atacaron así el otro día? Parece que lo conocían muy bien.- a pesar de que Matsumoto era medio tonta a veces, no era estúpida en absoluto.

.-Ya dije que nunca los había visto así que ya mejor olvídalo.- dijo el capitán al tiempo que se ponía de lado para dejar ese tema así como estaba.

.-Taicho…- la pobre Matsumoto presentía que su pequeño taicho le ocultaba algo.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que su taicho le ocultaba algo y ese algo estaba ligado con esos arrancar que lo atacaron sin razón aparente, pero hacer que ese enano alvino confesara seria mas difícil que ver nieve en el infierno, pero de una forma o de otra le sacaría eso que con tanto recelo le ocultaba su taicho. Se dirigió hacia la cocina dispuesta a darle algo que tragar a su taicho, tal vez algo ligero para su estomago lastimado pero cuando abrió el refrigerador se dio cuenta de algo horrible.

.-EL REFRI ESTA VACIO!.- y hasta telarañas había en su interior.- ESTO ES HORRIBLE! Y yo que quería prepararle algo delicioso para consentirlo un poco taicho… y quien es el irresponsable al que le tocaba comprar los víveres?

.-Pues tú… desde hace días es tu turno de hacer las compras.- respondió a su teniente con una venita en la frente.

.-A sí? Jejeje, ay pero que distraída soy!.- dijo Matsumoto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

A Toshiro solo pudo salirle un suspiro de sus labios mientras le resbalaba una gota por la frente, no podía creer la manera tan fácil en que su subordinada lo sacaba de quicio, no podía recordar ni una sola vez en que su teniente hiciera algo de forma seria sin hacer bromas, sin meter la pata o peor sin el sake de por medio.

Matsumoto se puso su ropa de salir para ir a comprar los víveres pero antes de eso reviso que todo en la casa estuviera en orden para que su taicho se dedicara a descansar, registro cada rincón de la casa, mas de una vez se le salió una gota al estilo anime a Toshiro al ver los lugares que su teniente revisaba, primero en el baño, luego en la parte de arriba de un armario, detrás de algunas cajas prácticamente en el techo y cada centímetro del suelo, después de ver tan raros lugares de la casa reviso que todo en la cocina estuviera apagado y todo en la sala estuviera arreglado para luego dirigirse a la habitación en donde estaba el herido a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, esto último si le pareció más normal que revisar el tanque de inodoro.

.-Seguro que estará bien taicho?.- Pregunto antes de salir por la puerta para hacer sus diligencias.

.-Ya te dije que sí, solo son unas heridas menores.- dijo el capitán para asegurarle a su teniente de que estaría bien por un rato mientras ella estaba afuera.

.-De acuerdo, si usted lo dice… volveré en veinte minutos.- dicho esto salió de la casa dejando solo al capitán de baja estatura en medio de la habitación.

Ya solo, Toshiro por fin pudo relajarse, apreciaba la preocupación de su teniente pero su constante presencia para revisarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien ya lo estaba sofocando, además de que si seguía con sus intentos de vendarlo acabaría peor. Se recostó en el futon dispuesto a dormir un poco y descansar de ese día tan raro que había vivido con su teniente como enfermera, cerró los ojos mientras se relajaba para quedar en los brazos de Morfeo pero un ruido de un golpe lo interrumpió en si ida al país de los sueños.

.-Ahora qué?.- se levanto con pereza para ver de dónde venía ese irritante golpeteo, escucho con atención y se percato que venía de la ventana. Giro su rostro hacia el lugar para ver a la chica arrancar que hace unos días estaba dando un regaño de los buenos a los causantes de un alboroto que a la final no logro entender.

Ella estaba afuera de la ventana con una sonrisa esperando a que el herido le abriera la ventana, espero un poco hasta que el chico de ojos turquesa se levantara y le diera vía libre para entrar. Ya una vez adentro se fijo en cómo estaba el chico, su frente y su cabello blanco atrapados por un muy improvisado vendaje al igual que todo su torso, pareciera que lo había tratado un miembro del escuadrón once en vez de alguien que por lo menos supiera arreglar de forma decente unas cuantas vendas.

.-Wow… sí que te dejaron como momia.- dijo la chica arrancar mientras observaba los vendajes del chico.

.-No te burles que aun tengo algunos golpes del otro día.- reclamo el shinigami mientras volvía a sentarse en el futon.

.-Todo fue un mal entendido… de verdad lamento todo eso.- se disculpo mientras se acercaba al lugar de descanso del shinigami.

.-Creo que deberías ponerme al tanto de algunas cosas no crees?.- dijo el de ojos turquesa mientras miraba a su visitante con algo de molestia.- como por ejemplo quienes eran esos dos?

.-Son algo así como mis hermanos pequeños.

.-Algo así?

.-Han estado conmigo desde hace tanto tiempo que ya los presento como mi familia… después del día de la lluvia me dio gripe, ellos pensaron que estaba herida por alguna batalla y sacaron la conclusión de que fue por tu culpa que quede así.- dijo para acercarse más al chico y tomarlo del brazo.

.-Q-que estás haciendo?.- el joven shinigami se sonrojo un poco cuando la chica que lo volvía loco lo tomo por el brazo.

.-Sin ánimos de ofender al que te atendió, pero estos vendajes son un desastre… deja que te los arregle.- ya al decir esto último desato el nudo de las vendas del torso del chico.

Comenzó a desenvolverlo de toda esa maraña de tela para acomodarla, aunque no era doctora ni nada por el estilo, tenía experiencia con los vendajes gracias a todas esas noches que tuvo que atender al tarado de su hermano mayor, experiencia le sobraba ya que a Grimmjow no le gustaba que lo atendiera alguien más que no fuera ella. Ya liberado de los vendajes la chica se sonrojo por completo al ver el físico del chico que estaba frente a ella, era delgado y juvenil pero se podían notar por completo los músculos producto del arduo entrenamiento del joven capitán, la pobre trago grueso y continúo con su tarea de atender al herido, aunque estaba rojísima por lo que acababa de ver, por un momento quiso seguir enferman de gripe para echarle la culpa a la fiebre por su sonrojo. Por su parte Toshiro también estaba algo nervioso ya que noto el sonrojo de la chica que lo miraba y después se disponía a la labor de arreglar el intento de vendaje que le proporciono su teniente.

.-En parte si es mi culpa por… por seguir el juego aun sabiendo de las consecuencias.- hizo una mueca de felicidad al recordar ese momento bajo las gotas de lluvia mientras corrían y se mojaban entre sí.

.-No seas ridículo… tu me lo advertiste pero yo no te hice caso.- dijo la morena mientras seguía acomodando los vendajes del shinigami.

Otro momento de silencio incomodo se hizo notar, ambos no sabían que decirse y la situación en la que estaban no ayudaba mucho. Ya estaba por terminar de acomodar las vendas del torso y apenas terminara comenzaría por la de su frente.

.-Y-yo… ya me encargue de castigarlos por lo que te hicieron.- dijo la chica con tono algo tembloroso y aun con sus mejillas rojas, mientras seguía con su labor de atender al peliblanco.

.-No lo hagas… se nota que solo estaban preocupados por ti.- respondió el de ojos azul verdosos para voltearse y quedar frente de la chica.

.-Pero te dieron una paliza y casi te matan!... por mi culpa saliste lastimado y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar.- dijo ya con el chico frente a ella mirando al piso con sus ojos marrones tristes y llenos de culpa.

El joven no podía dejar de ver a la arrancar que estaba frente a él, ahí arrodillada y ayudándolo con sus heridas, estaba la chica que lo hacía tan feliz con una mirada llena de culpabilidad en sus felinos ojos marrones y sus mejillas algo rojas, parecía que ella estaba a punto de llorar por verlo así de lastimado y por la idea de tener que castigar a esos dos seres que tanto la querían, el chico de ojos turquesa la vio y sintió un enorme deseo de acercarse a ella y abrazarla para quitarle esa mirada tan triste que tenia, le gustaba más esa sonrisa que siempre traía aunque al verla así de vulnerable solo hizo crecer ese sentimiento de amor dentro de él.

Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y elevo su rostro para que así lo mirara a los ojos, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y quería que lo viera a los ojos para escuchar lo que iba a decir. La arrancar por su parte solo se dejo llevar mientras veía los orbes turquesa del shinigami mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun más.

.-Shiori… yo estoy bien así que no te preocupes, sabes que ellos solo hicieron lo que hicieron porque te quieren mucho, además… yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti.- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos por completo cuando escucho esto último, acaso le había dicho que la defendería? Que lucharía por ella si fuera necesario? La chica arrancar no lo podía creer, entreabrió su boca para decir algo, quería decirle algo, necesitaba decirle algo, no sabía cómo ni porque sentía que las palabras ya estaban en su garganta, luchando para salir de su boca y llegar a los oídos del shinigami.

.- Toshiro… yo… yo…

.-Sí?...- quería saber qué es lo que le iba a decir pero sintió que algo en su interior lo empujaba a acercarse más a aquella arrancar.

.-Yo… yo te… yo te a…- humedeció sus labios por puro instinto al ver que el shinigami se estaba acercando a su rostro.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, la distancia entre ellos se volvieron centímetros, Toshiro entrecerró los ojos mientras que Shiori seguía acercándose más al rostro del shinigami, hasta que se dio cuenta de qué estaban a punto de hacer y se detuvo, el shinigami se dio cuenta de esto y retrocedió un poco para darle espacio a la arrancar que parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo.

.-Yo… yo te… te traje algo!.- dijo del tiro para voltearse y buscar algo en su mochila.

El shinigami solo se quedo impresionado y justo cuando su cabeza volvió a sus sentidos se percato de que estaba a punto de besar a una arrancar, solo pudo parpadear de impresión con este hecho mientras veía como su "enemiga" sacaba algo de la mochila que traía en su espalda, un paquete de color negro decorado con un moño blanco.

.-Un regalo?

.-S-sí… es para disculparme por lo de mis hermanos.- dijo ya calmándose un poco mientras sostenía el paquete frente al shinigami peliblanco.

.-No crees que ya te disculpaste demasiado?.- dijo el peliblanco mientras veía a la chica que sostenía ese paquetico frente a él.

.-Solo acéptalo quieres?... me esforcé mucho para hacerlo.- dijo la chica de cabello chocolate aun sosteniendo el paquete mientras veía al shinigami.

El joven capitán vio el rostro de la arrancar y luego paso su vista a la cajita adornada de forma simple que sostenía con las dos manos, lo tomo de las manos de la morena y fue abriéndolo con cuidado desatando el moño de la cinta blanca de adorno.

.-Esto es…- abrió la cajita para encontrar que en su interior habían lo que parecían ser unos dulces.

.-Los hice yo misma.- dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa en el rostro la oji marrón.

.-No tendrán veneno o sí?.- dijo el capitán en tono burlón mientras veía con desconfianza los dulces que preparo la chica arrancar.

.-Cállate y come!.- ordeno con una vena en la frente la arrancar.

Solo vio el dulcecito con forma de bolita roja con una franjita verde claro que tenía entre sus dedos, lo apretó un poco para sentir su textura y era algo esponjoso, lo acerco lentamente a su boca para morderlo y sentir su sabor.- _**de seguro saben horrible**_.- pensó el chico antes de percatarse de que era todo lo contrario, el dulcecito tenía un sabor dulce y refrescante que el shinigami reconoció enseguida, una motita de color rosa al estilo anime se situó en su mejilla delatando que le había gustado mucho el dulce y por si acaso la chica no lo había notado, apenas trago el primer dulce se llevo otro a la boca y después otro y otro después de ese.

.-Y?...- la chica estaba impaciente por escuchar el veredicto final del juez peliblanco.

.-Saben a… sandias.- dijo el de ojos turquesa mientras se tragaba otro dulce. ((Si por casualidad no los han probado déjenme decirles que saben deliciosos XD y el que sí los probo de seguro sabe de lo que estoy hablando o.^* aunque esos son mis gustos =P))

.-Están buenos? Era la primera vez que los hacía así que no estaba tan segura si me habían quedado bien y no me dio tiempo de probarlos yo misma.- dijo una Shiori aun impaciente por saber si le había gustado el regalo mientras se acercaba un poco para oír la opinión del shinigami.

.-Están buenísimos!

No pudo más que sonreír de oreja a oreja, le había gustado los dulces y eso era lo que quería, estaba más que satisfecha por ver la cara de felicidad en el peliblanco.

.-Si por cada vez que me golpeen me vas a traer dulces como estos… dile a tus hermanos que pueden venir a golpearme cuando quieran.- al chico de verdad le habían gustado los dulces y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

.-Tengo el presentimiento de que les gustara escuchar eso… gracias Toshiro.

.-Por qué?.- pregunto el shinigami mientras se llevaba otro dulce a la boca.

.-Por no dejar que los otros shinigamis los lastimaran… se que tienen potencial pero aun les falta por crecer, seguro no hubieran sido rivales para todos ellos.- dijo con esa sonrisa que acostumbraba llevar en su rostro.

.-Ya olvídate de eso quieres?.- el shinigami estaba feliz de ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Mientras el joven capitán seguía comiendo la chica arrancar prosigue a la tarea de acomodar el vendaje de la frente del shinigami.

.-Definitivamente esto es un desastre.- dijo mientras desenredaba un nudo en el vendaje.

.-AUCH… ten cuidado!.- tan difícil era el nudo que la chica no pudo evitar hala unos cuantos cabellos blancos.

.-Lo siento mucho… ten un poco de paciencia que ya casi termino.

Se tardo como cinco minutos en desamarrar ese solo nudo para más tarde encontrarse con otro peor, este llevo como unos quince minutos en desmarañar, el pobre Hitsugaya debía recordar que por nada del mundo, aun si se estuviese desangrando, jamás le volvería a pedir ayuda a su teniente con este tipo de cosas. Una vez listo Toshiro pudo notar que gracias a los arreglos que había hecho la chica de ojos chocolate hasta podía moverse mejor.

.-Gracias por arreglar el vendaje.- dijo el chico mientras admiraba el trabajo tan profesional que había hecho la arrancar.

.-No hay de que… pero dime, quien fue el que te vendo?.- como siempre la curiosidad le gano la partida a la joven morena.

.-Mi subordinada.

.-Hablas de la mujer de pechos enormes?.- pregunto sin pena alguna la muy curiosa de Shiori.

.-Sí ella misma… fue a comprar unos víveres y me dejo como momia mal envuelta.

.-Por lo visto no soy la única curiosa a la que tienes que soportar.

.-Que quieres decir?

.-No nada, solo digamos que tu teniente es más metiche de lo que parece… pero creo que es porque se preocupa por ti y me debes una por cierto.- dijo en tono misterioso la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su compañero.

.-Te han dicho que eres extraña?.- el joven capitán le dedico a ella una pregunta retorica debido a la rara actitud de la chica.

.-Un par de veces… pero que hay de ti? Dejar que un par de niños pequeños te den semejante paliza y tu como si nada, eso sí es extraño.

.-Ya te dije que olvidáramos el tema, además no deberías hablar así de tu familia sin mencionar la educación que le das a esos dos que creen que todo lo resolverán a golpes.- regaño el peliblanco a la que estaba frente a él mientras agarraba otro dulce.

.-No puedo evitarlo, a los tres nos criaron así y la custodia la tiene un ser bruto y destructivo, además de que mi familia es algo sobreprotectora… solo se agradecido de que solo fueron ellos dos.- esto último que dijo la chica le llamo mucho la atención al shinigami.

.-A que te refieres con que debo ser agradecido?.- cuestiono el capitán del decimo escuadrón, no sabía porque pero eso ultimo le sonó una alarma en su mente que le decía "cuidado".

.-Que debes estar agradecido de que no vino mi familia completa.- la chica le había quitado un dulce de la mano del shinigami cuando dijo esto.

.-Explícate mejor.

.-Que si hubiera venido mi hermano mayor, todo en un radio de dos kilómetros estaría muerto.- dijo esto con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras se comía el dulce.- MMM! De verdad que soy buena! Esto esta delicioso!.

Eso si lo preocupo un poco, seguro que estaba bromeando, nadie diría una cosa como esa en ese tono de voz si no fuera una broma, eso era imposible, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

.-Y tu hermano… es muy fuerte?.- tanto así de poderoso era aquel ser que menciono la arrancar?

.-Yo vine con él la primera vez que nos vimos, creo que peleo con ese sujeto raro de pelo naranja… lamentablemente el muy idiota lo hizo sin permiso y lo destituyeron de su cargo.

Entonces no se había equivocado, Kurosaki sí peleo con un aliado de la chica aquella noche y resulto ser su hermano mayor, un sujeto tan fuerte que había vencido y casi asesinado al mismísimo Ichigo Kurosaki el ryoka que derroto a la mitad de los oficiales del seireitei y a los capitanes del sexto y el undécimo escuadrón, un tipo mas fuerte que Kurosaki y por lo visto con muy mal carácter y con serios problemas cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia.

.-Estas bien Toshiro? Te ves algo pálido.- la chica pudo notar que el joven shinigami se había quedado callado mientras su rostro se ponía del mismo color que su cabello.

.-Ah!... no, no pasa nada.- claro que pasaba algo, estaba nervioso con la idea de que el último miembro de ese violenta familia fuera realmente fuerte, y si se llegara a enterar de él y la arrancar eran amigos de seguro acabaría muerto. Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más acerca del hermano misterioso pero un sonido irritante lo interrumpió.

Otra vez ese maldito sonido que avisaba que ya era hora de irse, reviso su reloj de muñeca para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba para luego fijar su vista en el shinigami.

.-Reloj nuevo?.- el shinigami no pudo ocultar su mirada de tristeza por la partida de la arrancar.

.-Sí… ya debo irme.- se puso de pie para irse de nuevo al hueco mundo.

.-Gracias por la visita y por los duces, de verdad te quedaron deliciosos.- trato de ponerse de pie también pero un dolor en su torso hizo que una mueca de dolor se dibujara en su rostro, hizo caso omiso al dolor y trato de levantarse pero las manos de la arrancar en sus hombros lo detuvieron.

.-No hace falta que te levantes.- se puso de rodillas para evitar que el shinigami se moviera de su lugar, esto hizo que ambos quedaran peligrosamente cerca.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, otra vez esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago mientras los latidos de ambos se aceleraban de forma desenfrenada. La chica arrancar no movió sus manos de los hombros del shinigami, al contrario las acomodo de tal forma para sujetarlos mientras el chico de pelo blanco enredo uno de sus brazos por la fina cintura de ella. Shiori movió sus manos un poco acercándolas al cuello mientras que ahora era ella en vez del chico quien se acercaba poco a poco y otra vez estaban solo a centímetros, sus mejillas comenzaron a agarrar color mientras la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, ambos prepararon sus labios para lo que venía, ahora sí que iba a ocurrir lo que iniciaron hace unos momentos pero por la moral de ambos no ocurrió, pero ahora ya nada importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que él fuera un shinigami y ella una arrancar, ambas especies enemigos jurados pero no ellos dos, ya solo quedaban unos dos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios y de repente…

.-TAAICHOO YA LLEGUEEE!.- la voz de Matsumoto se escucho fuera de la habitación donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

La pobre Shiori se levanto de golpe con los ojos más abiertos que dos platos grandes, ahora sí que estaba asustada. El joven capitán abrió la ventana para que la chica saliera por allí y se alejara los más rápido que pudiera del lugar, la arrancar de cabellos chocolates no lo pensó dos veces y con unos movimientos felinos salió por la ventana para dar un salto y aterrizar en el techo de la casa de al lado, pero antes de iniciar la carrera de partida dio media vuelta para ver al shinigami que había quedado algo impresionado con la acrobacia de ella, levanto su mano en forma de despedida y luego señalo sus labios y comenzó a moverlos como tratando de decir .-**volveré en dos días**.- a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que había recibido el mensaje, una vez satisfecha le dedico una enorme sonrisa y desapareció usando sonido.

.-Taicho está despierto?.- pregunto mientras asomaba la cabeza dentro de la habitación para ver si su taicho estaba durmiendo.

.-S-sí… que ocurre Matsumoto?.-el pobre estaba medio impresionado y asustado al mismo tiempo ((Yo estaría furiosa si me interrumpieran en medio beso X3)).

La teniente del decimo escuadrón ve que su capitán actúa algo extraño, se acerco a su taicho como si hubiera notado algo sospechoso, ve detenidamente la cara del joven de ojos turquesa y nota algo en particular.

.-Taicho… no me diga que ahora le va a dar fiebre.- sí lo que Matsumoto noto fue la cara completamente roja de Toshiro quien fue interrumpido bruscamente, así que pone su mano en la frente del chico para revisar su temperatura.

.-N-no me pasa nada!.- dijo el nervioso peliblanco apartando la mano de la teniente de su frente.

La pobre estaba confundida con "C" mayúscula, no entendía para nada esa actitud tan rara de su capitán hasta que se dio cuenta de otra cosa: los vendajes de Toshiro estaban bien puestos y al lado del futon había una cajita negra llena hasta la mitad con unas bolitas rojas.

.-Taicho… que le paso a sus vendajes? y esa cajita de donde vino? esos son dulces?

El joven capitán no hallaba una mentira apropiada para darle a su subordinada, pensó en decirle que sus vendajes se los había acomodado él mismo pero no serviría de mucho ya que él podía ser hasta peor que Matsumoto cuando se trataba de esas cosas. Luego pensó en decirle que esos dulces los tenía desde hace tiempo escondidos, tal vez esa si se la creería pero después recordó que ella había prácticamente registrado todo el lugar antes de irse de compras revisando que todo estuviera en orden y no se le ocurrió ni un solo lugar que no haya revisado Matsumoto.

.-Y bien?...- el joven taicho se había quedado un rato en silencio para responder, ya Matsumoto había entrado en modo maternal para aquel entonces.

.-Y-yo bueno…- el capitán no hallaba otra salida, iba a tener que decirle que la chica que le gustaba se los había traído.

.-Y entonces taicho?.- Matsumoto se había cansado de esperar, se cruzo de brazos y golpeaba el piso una y otra vez con su pie como una madre esperando una explicación de su hijo entrando en la adolescencia.

.-Haahhh*… Ella los trajo y arreglo mis vendas.- escupió de una el peliblanco para luego cerrar los ojos y tomar mucho aire por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

.-KYYYAAAAA TAAAIIICHOOO!.- grito la teniente para luego atrapar entre sus pechos al taicho de pelo blanco.

...UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES...

.-QUE EMOCION! LA NOVIA DE MI TAICHO ESTUBO AQUÍ!.- todavía gritaba de emoción la teniente con su pobre taicho todavía entre sus pechos.

.-Mmmm… ya no-…. Mmmm… aguanto-… AIRE!.- ya con sus reservas de oxigeno casi agotadas logro zafarse del abrazo de la muerte que le dio su emocionada subordinada.

.-Lo lamento taicho… PERO ES QUE ESTOY EMOCIONADA! Es tan lindo verlo crecer!.- dijo con unos ojos brillosos y las manos juntas.- pero dígame taicho POR FAVOR! Como es ella?.

.-Ya te dije que no pienso decirte nada.- el shinigami de mayor rango ya se estaba acomodando en el futon cuando dijo esto.

.-Esta bien taicho no tiene que decirme nada.- dicho esto la teniente se levanto y a paso triunfante se dirigió afuera de la casa.

Hitsugaya creyó que por fin se había librado de su teniente así que se recostó en el futon, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en el momento antes de ser interrumpido por su subordinada, el momento en casi tocaba los labios de la arrancar que tanto lo enloquecía, cerro sus ojos para definir mejor la imagen del rostro de la chica que estaba a centímetros de él, aun no podía creer que se sentía atraído por la que supuestamente debía ser su enemiga a muerte, tampoco se recuperaba de la sorpresa de que casi la besa, casi toco los labios de la arrancar con los suyos y por más que una parte de su ser le decía que eso estaba mal, la otra mitad le decía que mandara al diablo toda esa basura de las reglas y le dijera a la chica morena lo que sentía por ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su teniente que entraba con lo que parecía ser, una cámara?

.-No tiene que decirme nada… porque lo grabe todo!

.-QUE TU HICISTE QUE?.- ahora si estaba aterrado, si Matsumoto se enteraba de lo de Shiori se iba a armar una bien grande.

Matsumoto estaba a punto de presionar "PLAY" para correr el video que revelaría la identidad de la chica misteriosa, cuando vio que su capitán iba dispuesto a detenerla así que lo esquivo

.-Dame eso Matsumoto!.- ordeno un muy asustado Hitsugaya.

.-Ha no! Ya me canse que no me diga nada de nada! AHORA SI QUE SACIARE MI CURIOSIDAD!.- exclamo para esquivar de nuevo a su taicho, quedando un golpeado Hitsugaya en el suelo vio su oportunidad, se mantuvo a distancia de su taicho para ganar algo de tiempo, presiono el tan preciado botoncito solo para darse cuenta que no había absolutamente nada.

.-PERO QUE PASO?.- Rangiku no entendía por qué no salía nada en la pantallita del aparato, como si hubieran quitado la batería antes de que ella lo viera.

Al ver que la cámara no tenía nada que lo delatara, quedo casi tan sorprendido como su teniente, hasta que recordó aquella actitud tan rara de Shiori, ella se había dado cuenta de la cámara y le había quitado la batería antes de entrar a verle.

Alivio fue lo único que podía sentir hasta que volvió su vista a su teniente que estaba como loca revisando que le había ocurrido a la cámara, una enorme vena se formo en su frente, se puso de pie para ponerse firme.

.-Así que tenias una cámara he? Que acaso no sabes lo que es la privacidad?.- la mujer de pechos grandes podría jurar haber visto un par de cuernos y una cola en su capitán cuando dijo esto.

.-He?... b-bueno vera…. T-taicho e-es que… lo que paso es… y-yo jejeje.

.-MATSUMOTOOO!

++++- EN LAS NOCHES -++++

Estaba con el corazón a millón, no por el hecho de casi ser descubierta, si no porque casi besa al shinigami capitán del decimo escuadrón, sentía ñañaras en el estomago, sentía como su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte cuando le venía la imagen de ese shinigami de ojos turquesa, sentía que si no la sostenían saldría flotando del lugar, sentía ganas de volver a esa habitación y terminar lo que empezó pero eso sería imposible, solo se quedo estática apoyada en una pared del palacio de Aizen, estaba aun algo roja pero se tranquilizo para volver con su loca familia.

_**.-Esperen un momento…-**_ acaso quería volver para terminar lo que empezó?.- _**PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? Eso es algo antinatural! No puedo estar pensando en esas cosas! Quiero decir… sí Toshiro es bastante lindo pero… ES UN SHINIGAMI! No puedo estar enamorándome de un shinigami!**_.- pero una cosa es lo que te dice la mente y otra es lo que te dice el corazón, y el de ella le estaba gritando que lo único que quería era ese enano peliblanco.- _**genial… ahora sí que estoy muerta… pero tal vez no… tal vez no resulte tan mal.-**_ pensó para de nuevo agarrar un color rojo en sus mejillas.

Llego a la habitación del primer espada, espero un poco para que el color de sus mejillas bajara un poco de tono pero unas vocecitas en el interior del cuarto le llamaron la atención. Entro solo para encontrar una escena algo graciosa a su parecer.

.-Y que no se te olvide hacerme la pedicura, me entendiste mocoso? Y tu abanica mas fuerte!.- decía una muy cómoda Lilynette mientras Ryu le hacia la manicura y Tori le abanicaba ahora con más fuerza.

.-Veo que tu no pierdes ninguna oportunidad, he Lilynette-chan?.- dijo divertida Shiori mientras veía la escena de explotación infantil.

.-ONEE-SAN, TASUKETE! .- gritaban unos llorosos y agotados Ryu y Tori.

.-No crees que te pasaste un poco Lilynette-chan?

.-Tú me dijiste que los castigara no?

.-Prometemos portarnos bien Shiori-san!.- dijo toda llorosa Tori mientras se aferraba a la pierna de su onee-san.

.-Te lo juramos, mas nunca volveremos hacer una estupidez así… SOLO POR FAVOR NO NOS DEJES CON ESTA LOCA!.- chillo el pequeño Ryu ya aferrado a la otra pierna que quedaba libre.

.-Prometen portarse bien?.- dijo viendo a sus dos alborotadores.

.-SÍÍÍÍ!.- respondieron en unisonó aun aferrados a sus piernas.

.-Bueno creo que ya han tenido castigo suficiente, deberían estar agradecidos!

.-GRACIAS ONEE-SAN!.- gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos pequeños.

.-Pero no conmigo si no con Toshi… el shinigami que casi matan allá!.- la chica no quería que sus hermanitos supieran que ya conocía a ese shinigami y mantenía una relación "amistosa" con él.

.-Shiori-san ya no tienes que ocultarlo… Lilynette-san nos lo conto.- dijo una sonriente Tori mientras veía a su hermana.

.-He?... como así? Que tanto saben ustedes dos?

.-Nada más digamos que yo pensaba que tenías mejores gustos Shiori-neesan.- dijo cruzado de brazos y el seño fruncido Ryu.

.-QUE NO PODIAS MANTENER LA BOCOTA CERRADA!.- dijo Shiori mientras jaloneaba las mejillas de Lilynette.

.-PERO NO TE ENOJES ELLOS YA ESTAN EN EDAD PARA SABER DE ESTAS COSAS!

.-Un momento… que fue exactamente lo que les dijiste?

.-Que estas que te babeas por ese shinigami.- respondió con sonrisita burlona.

.-Pero como…? Cuando…? Ha?.- ni siquiera ella misma se había dado cuenta hasta hace poco que le gustaba el shinigami y Lilynette ya estaba mas que informada?

.-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta… te pones toda feliz cuando hablas de ese sujeto, te sonrojas cada vez que digo su nombre y te embobas siempre que ves algo de color turquesa, que hasta donde sé, ese es su color de ojos.- explico con la manos en las caderas la de casco.

.-YO NO ME SONROJO CADA VEZ QUE ESCUCHO SU NOMBRE!

.-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- susurro en son seductor al oído de la morena.

.-PERO CLARO QUE SI LO DICES ASI CUALQUIERA SE SONROJA!.- reclamo para volver a jalonear a su amiga.- Y NO TENIAS PORQUE CONTARSELOS A ELLOS!

.-IITAIII! SHIORI YA SUELTAME! Y ELLOS ME PREGUNTARON PORQUE ESTABAN PREOCUPADOS POR TI ASI QUE SE LOS DIJE!

.-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!... Y TU! COMO ES ESO DE QUE TENGO MALOS GUSTOS?.- dijo volteando hacia Ryu.

.-ONEE-SAN NO TE ENOJES! DUELE! DUELE!.- ahora eran las mejillas del pequeño arrancar las que estaban siendo jaloneadas.

.-Shiori-san que quieres decir con que debemos agradecerle a ese chico?.- dijo ahora una en tono muy curioso Tori.

.-Que él fue el que me pidió que les levantara el castigo.- respondió la morena sin soltar a su hermanito.

.-De verdad?.- Tori no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

.-De verdad que es medio idiota!.- culmino Ryu aun con sus mejillas jaloneadas.

.-QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO?.- dijo la morena mientras jaloneaba mas fuerte las mejillas del pequeño arrancar.

.-Mírala como lo defiende…- susurro Tori en tono burlón.

.-Eso es amor A-M-O-R…- deletreaba Lilynette en son divertido como respuesta al comentario de la oji miel.

.-AHORA SÍ LAS MATO, VENGAN ACA PAR DE CHISMOSAS!

Ahora ese cuarto era el escenario de una escena de persecución muy graciosa de parte de los cuatro arrancar de baja estatura.

+++- SALA DEL TRONO DE AIZEN -+++

En esa sala se hallaba una figura, un hombre musculoso, alto y de cabellos y ojos azules, solo en la inmensidad de esa habitación, solo con su sola soledad, solo un suspiro de su parte es lo que se logra escuchar en aquella enorme habitación.

.-MALDITA SEA MI JODIDA SUERTE! AHORA TENGO QUE LIMPIAR EL DESASTRE DE LOS DEMAS!.- grito un colérico Grimmjow mientras aventaba un trapo que tenía en mano para limpiar.

.-Jah! Esto sí es de chiste! Del poderoso sexta espada a la servidumbre, es demasiado gracioso!.- se escucho una voz burlona entrar.

.-Pobre Grimmjow, de seguro debe estar cansado, mira que tener que limpiar con un solo brazo.- le seguía otra voz con tono más serio pero igual burlándose.

.-Se puede saber que mierda se les perdió?.- Grimmjow no tuvo que voltear, ya sabía de quienes se trataban.- Nnoitra, Szayel.

Eran nada más y nada peor que los espadas cinco y ocho respectivamente, parece que iban de salida de una reunión de los espadas, pero antes de regresar a sus respectivas áreas, decidieron darle una visita a ex espada seis.

.-Por favor Grimmjow no seas así, el trabajo de un espada es agotador, deberías estar agradecido de que tomemos un poco de tiempo para hacerte compañía… verdad Nnoitra?

.-A la mierda con esa basura, yo solo vine a burlarme de él.

Una gotita al estilo anime se resbalo por la frente de Szayel y de Grimmjow, hasta este último había captado la burla del octava espada.

.-Te felicito Nnoitra, eres más imbécil de lo que pareces.- dijo el peli azul con un ceño fruncido.

.-A VER SI TE ATREVES A DECIRMELO EN MI CARA MANCO DE MIERDA!.- dijo el quinto mientras alzaba su santa teresa.

.-CUANDO QUIERAS IMBECIL DE UN SOLO OJO!.- el peli azul ya estaba desenvainando su espada mientras le devolvía el insulto.

.-Por favor caballeros, no tenemos por qué pelear, que no somos todos seres civilizados? Es que no podemos relajarnos y dis…

.-YA CALLATE ROSITA DE MIERDA!.- gritaron al mismo tiempo Grimmjow y Nnoitra.

.-A QUIEN LE DICEN ROSITA PAR DE TROGLODITAS?

.-Que está pasando aquí?.- una voz seria se impone en la habitación mientras una figura delgada de ojos verdes oscuros se hace presente.

.-Humm… no pasa nada que te interés Ulquiorra.- dijo el pelinegro de un solo ojo.

.-Al contrario… recuerden que están en la sala del trono de Aizen-sama y todo lo que pase aquí es de interés de los espadas.- dijo mientras su mirada vacía se fijaba en la del quinto.

.-Solo le hacíamos una pequeña visita a Grimmjow, nada mas.- dijo el peli rosa mientras se ajustaba los anteojos.

.-Sí fuera tu Ulquiorra, vigilaría muy de cerca a estos dos, no me fio de ellos.- intervino Grimmjow mientras volvía a envainar su espada.

.-Yo no hablaría así si fuera tu Grimmjow, tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de esa forma.- dijo de forma sospechosa el espada ocho.

.-A que te refieres Szayel?.- pregunto ahora algo interesado Nnoitra.

.-Sí… a que te refieres?.- Ulquiorra también se había interesado con las palabras del peli rosa.

.-Me refiero a que Grimmjow no debería hablar de vigilar a las personas cuando ni el mismo lo hace del todo bien.

.-A que quieres llagar idiota?.- pregunto algo impaciente el oji azul.

.-Quiero decir… que deberías vigilar más de cerca a tu hermana menor, no sabes en los líos en que se puede meter esa pequeña traviesa.

Esto hizo que el peli azul abriera sus ojos de golpe y frunciera su ceño a todo lo que daba, a paso de sonido se dirigió hacia el peli rosa, nadie se dio cuenta cuando Grimmjow estaba sujetando el cuello de Szayel para elevarlo del suelo y mirarle con esos ojos azules con una mirada asesina.

.-No tengo idea de que cojones te traes… pero si le llegas a poner un dedo encima TEN POR SEGURO QUE TE MATARE!.

El peli azul sujeto con más fuerza el cuello del octavo provocando en este un gemido de dolor, el cuarto y el quinto tuvieron que separar al oji azul de su presa para que la dejara ir, Nnoitra se quedo al frente del octava espada, mientras que Ulquiorra sujetaba a Grimmjow que todavía sentía deseos de despedazar a ese de anteojos.

.-Hah… hah… maldito Grimmjow.- maldijo el peli rosa sujetándose el cuello como para asegurarse de siguiera en su lugar.

.-Ya basta ustedes dos, Grimmjow si ya terminaste retírate de una vez.- ordeno el pálido peli negro.

.-Tsk… te lo advierto Szayel, si le pasa algo más vale que te escondas, porque vendré por ti.- dijo esta última advertencia para salir de aquella habitación (( que estilazoo! Así es como se defiende a la familia! XD)).

Ya fuera de la habitación, el octava espada también emprendió su marcha hacia su área, iba a paso acelerado y en su rostro se podía notar la furia que guardaba en contra del peli azul. Una vez en su amado laboratorio dio un golpe en seco contra una mesa de metal que tenía en frente.

.-MALDITO SEAS GRIMMJOW! Nadie me hace pasar tal vergüenza y queda impune.- dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio y se ponía a pensar en la mejor forma de vengarse del ex espada.

Ya había llegado a su habitación para acostarse en su cama y descansar, puso su mano sobre su frente viendo al techo, algo dentro de él le decía que debía tomar en serio las palabras de aquel rarito de pelo rosa, desde hacia un tiempo que su hermana desaparecía y volvía a aparecer pero nunca le tomo mucha importancia, también se le podía notar mas sonriente de lo normal, sin mencionar aquel incidente con los dos parásitos en el cual, ella se comporto de forma muy extraña.

.-Mas te vale no andar en nada raro enana.- dijo el ex sexto espada para luego ponerse de lado y así conciliar el sueño.

(( Ojala los haya entretenido un poco XP si tengo muchos errores por favor no duden en corregirme que de los errores se aprende XP otra vez agradezco que por favor dejen algún comentario para asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo 7.7 U por cierto, el fic "la profundidad de nuestros corazones" esta buenísimo! Si alguien quiere ver al lindísimo Shiro-chan celosito XD se los recomiendo n.n! y todavía estoy con la duda…. POR FIN QUE PASO CON GRIMMJOW? Esta muerto? Esta vivo? Es un zombi? Y si está vivo, volverá a aparecer? Estoy realmente desesperada por saber que carrizo fue lo que le paso a la pantera azul! Ojala alguien pueda contestarme esta duda XP y como siempre digo… BLEACH ES LO MAXIMO!))


	7. Chapter 7

((hola a todos n.n ... les tengo una buena y una mala noticia... la buena noticia es que me encontre a un familiar y me presto su lapto y aproveche y subi este cap... la mala es que ahora le debo un favor y de seguro me lo cobra con "intereses"... que les puedo decir es un aprovechado XP ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salio de la mente de tite kubo-sama! XD como siempre agradezco que dejen un comentario :3 me emocione muchisimo cuando vi que unas cuantas personas leen lo que escribo XP bueno sin mas que decir he aqui el cap. 7 de mi fic XD))

Cap. 7 _"conociendo a la chica misteriosa"_

Ya se había recuperado por completo y seguía con su trabajo habitual, también puso en su lugar a su teniente por el incidente de la cámara pero algo le molestaba, algo que paso o que casi pasa en el lugar donde recibió la visita de su enemiga. Hitsugaya sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba consciente de ello y lo deseaba, deseaba juntar sus labios con los de aquella arrancar y más que eso, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, el único problema era que no sabía cómo.

Hitsugaya nunca había tenido que pasar por este tipo de situaciones en toda su vida, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar o que decir, en esto de las relaciones con la gente el pobre capitán era todo un novato, a penas si sabía cómo tratar a los amigos, como demonios se suponía que debía tratar a una chica que le gustaba? Con algo de dificultad o mejor dicho con mucha, recurrió a la única persona que podría ayudarlo en esta situación.

.-QUE? OSEA QUE USTED NO SE LO HA DICHO?.- grito una muy sorprendida Matsumoto con la confesión de su capitán.

.-Sshhhhh!... no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos!.- nuestro pequeño taicho ya estaba rojísimo para cuando dijo esto, y ya estaba arrepintiéndose de pedirle consejos amorosos a su para nada discreta teniente.

.-Lo lamento taicho pero estoy algo confundida… a usted le gusta esa chica pero no se lo ha dicho?... podría explicarme mejor, tal vez así pueda ayudarlo.

.-B-bueno… desde hace un tiempo que mantenemos una relación amistosa, pero últimamente creo que… lo que pasa es que… siento la necesidad de decirle lo que siento, pero yo… no sé.

.-Mmmm… creo que ahora entiendo mejor, y creo que se que es lo que tiene que hacer!

.-Enserio?

.-Taicho…DEBE DARLE UNA SERENATA!

Una enorme gota se resbalo por la frente del joven capitán, si no se había arrepentido antes de hablar con su teniente ahora sí que lo estaba, respiro profundo para llamar a la calma y aguantar las ganas que tenia de ahorcar a su subordinada, la miro un poco más serio y así continuar con la conversación.

.-No tienes algo menos… cursi?.- aunque en realidad el peliblanco pensaba en decir la palabra estúpido.

.-Mmmm… déjeme pensaarr… que tal un regalo?.- esa idea no era tan mala, era simple y sería un buen detalle, la teniente al ver la cara de aprobación del capitán prosiguió.- que es lo que le gusta?

.-Mmm… creo que… mmm….- se quedo demasiado tiempo en silencio el joven taicho.

.-Taicho, no me diga que ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que le gusta?

.-Claro que lo sé!... mmm… bueno… a ella… le gustan mucho los gatos y también le gustan los dulces.

.-Ahí está lo ve? Podría regalarle una caja de dulces o algún peluche con forma de gatito.- sugirió la teniente de grandes pechos.

Tal vez la idea de la mujer peli naranja podría ser de utilidad, quizás sí fue una buena idea el recurrir a su teniente para esta situación, esa tonta teniente podría ayudarlo en este problema que tenia, podía contar con su subordinada.

Matsumoto tomo a su taicho de la muñeca y lo jalo en dirección a un centro comercial, ahí podrían encontrar algún regalo para la chica misteriosa de su taicho. Entraron a un sinfín de tiendas de ropa, jugueterías, pastelerías, etc. La pobre Matsumoto tuvo que recurrir a lo más profundo del centro de su alma para resistir el impulso de comprar de forma desenfrenada al ver toda la ropa de moda que había en el lugar. Finalmente entraron a un local en donde se vendían varios artículos juveniles, tales como ropa, joyería y algunos peluches, nuestro joven capitán se detuvo un momento a ver algunos collares con dijes en forma de animales en busca de alguno que se asemejara a un gato, mientras que Matsumoto estaba en la sección de ropa para damas viendo si encontraba algo para la chica del capitán, aunque más bien parecía que buscaba algo para ella. El joven capitán fijo su vista en un objeto en la sección de joyería, era un brazalete, estaba hecho de plata y se le podían escoger varios dijes con que adornarlo.

.-_**Tal vez esto le guste**_.- pensó mientras observaba mejor esa pieza de joyería.- no puedo creer que no sepa que regalarle.

.-Regalarle a quien?

.-HAAAAHH!.- grito sorprendido por una voz conocida.

.-Es tan divertido verte la cara de asustado, jejeje.- rio divertida una morena de baja estatura.

.-Ya deja esa mala maña de aparecerte a espaldas de los demás!.- se volteo para ver a la arrancar, cuando vio que esta iba vestida con ropas humanas.

Shiori andaba con una camisa manga larga color chocolate, un chaleco sin mangas beige con bolsillos en la parte delantera, una falda del mismo color que el chaleco que le llegaba a las rodillas, unos convers marrones como calzado, guantes sin dedos de lana color negro, y una bufanda de lana negra que cubría por completo los restos de su máscara, también una boina tejida del mismo color que la camisa y unos anteojos gruesos color amarillo ((perdonen si no lo describí bien, recuerden que es mi primer fic XP no se preocupen prometo mejorar)).

.-Que paso con tu uniforme de arrancar?.- pregunto el peliblanco sin quitar la vista de la chica, la verdad es que no se veía nada mal con ropas humanas.

.-Esta aquí.- dijo señalando un bolso color negro que llevaba sujeto al hombro y caía hasta la cadera.

.-Disculpe jovencita, quiere que se lo envuelva o piensa llevárselo así?.- cuestiono una vendedora con un peluche en forma de canguro que sostenía en sus manos.

.-Me lo llevare así, muchas gracias.- respondió la chica arrancar a la vendedora, ya para esto Toshiro estaba más que confundido.

.-Pero que… como… acaso… esa mujer puede verte?.- pregunto más que confundido el joven peliblanco.

.-Sí… estoy comprando algo para Tori, dentro de unos días se celebra el día en que la encontré… tenemos la costumbre de celebrar ese tipo de cosas en casa.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-Sí claro seguro… lo que quiero saber es cómo diablos pudo verte la vendedora?

.-Ah ya… es por estos.- dijo la arrancar apuntando los anteojos de color amarillo oscuro.- mientras los lleve puestos cualquier humano puede verme… genial no? Yo misma los hice.

.-Ya veo… de verdad que eres muy lista.

.-Sí lo sé… y tú qué haces por aquí Toshiro? Vas a regalarle algo a alguien?.- dijo la arrancar con su tono curioso de siempre.

.-Ha? Bueno… no… digo sí… lo que pasa… ESO NO ES PROBLEMA TUYO!

.-Ohh, alguien se puso rojo.- dijo la chica mientras señalaba las mejillas enrojecidas del shinigami.

.-Claro que no!.- dijo el peliblanco mientras apartaba la mano de la arrancar.

.-Jajajaja está bien no diré nada.

.-A veces eres insoportable….

.-_KYYYAAHH QUE LINDO!._

De repente una voz chillona se oye a lo lejos y el capitán recuerda algo muy importante.

.-Matsumoto!

.-Quien?

.-Mi teniente, ella está aquí, no debe verte! Ella te vio el otro día con tus hermanos, seguro te reconocerá!.- un golpe llega directo a su cabeza cortesía de la arrancar.

.-Tarado! Porque no me lo dijiste antes?.- la chica tomo de la mano al shinigami y salió corriendo a la sección de juguetes.

Una vez ahí, se escondieron entre dos estantes llenos de peluches de varias formas y tamaños, ese lugar fue el escenario de una discreta pero graciosa discusión de parte de los dos enanos.

.-Tengo un par de dudas… primero: porque nos escondemos entre un montón de muñecos y segundo: porque tengo que esconderme yo también?.- cuestiono el peliblanco cruzado de brazos.

.-Porque entre en pánico está bien? Además… me falto el regalo de Ryu.- dijo mientras tomaba un cocodrilo de felpa del estante.

.-De verdad que eres tonta.

.-Bueno ya deja de regañarme!

.-Te regaño porque parece que no hay nadie que lo haga!

.-Jumm… porque tienes que ser tan serio todo el tiempo?

.-Esa es mi personalidad si no te gusta triste por ti.

.-Sabes que eres mucho más lindo cuando sonríes?.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

.-OWO Y-yo … cállate!.- dijo un muy rojo Toshiro mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado.

Mientras estos dos discutían, una mujer de enormes pechos se decidió pasar por la sección de peluches para ver si encontraba algo de su agrado, estaba caminando por los pasillos viendo la infinidad de muñecos por escoger, había con formas de animales y algunos muy extraños como de una alienígena.

.-No creo que le guste a la chica de mi taicho.- dijo la peli naranja mientras sostenía el extraño juguete frente a ella, le dio una última mirada y una vez que ya estaba convencida lo devolvió al estante. De repente unas voces que venían del otro lado de él, llamaron su atención.

.-_Porque eres tan serio?_

.-_Y porque tú tienes que ser tan molesta?_

_.-__**Taicho?.-**_ la teniente del decimo escuadrón logro reconocer la voz de su superior al otro lado del estante, esta se pego de él para poder escuchar mejor.

.-_No piensas decirme a quien le vas a dar un regalo?_

_.-Claro que no._

_.-Anda, no le diré a nadie… acaso es para tu novia?.-_ la chica dijo esto en tono preocupado.

.-_No tengo que contestar eso y yo no tengo novia._

_.-Y porque no quieres responder?_

_.-Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago? Mi vida personal no tiene nada que ver contigo!_

_.-Porque estas tan misterioso?_

_.-YA DEJA DE PREGUNTARME COSAS QUE NO SON DE TU INCUMBENCIA!_

_.-De acuerdo… no tienes que decirme si no quieres…_

_.-O-oye pero no pongas esa cara…_

_.-Que cara quieres que ponga? Sabes que soy muy curiosa, no hace falta que seas malo conmigo!_

_.-N-no, no fue mi intención… ya deja esa cara… no, no, no te pongas así._

_.-Y pensar que te lleve esos dulces con tanto cariño… no sabía que fueras tan malo Toshiro._

_.-No Shiori no llores! Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención, no llores por favor._

.-_**Taicho… ahora si la puso! Como va hacer llorar a una dama?.-**_ pensó la teniente que se aferraba mas al estante para escuchar mejor lo cual hizo que esta se tambaleara un poco.

.-_Shiori por favor no llores, lo lamento… sabes que no me gusta verte triste por favor!_

_.-Sniff* eres muy malo Toshiro…_

_.-No, no, por favor no llores, no me gusta verte llorar._

_.-Sniff*… sniff*… Solo bromeaba ^-^!_

_.-__**Solo estaba bromeando? Que chica tan extraña**_.- pensó la mujer de grandes pechos al paso que se montaba en el estante para ver lo que pasaba ahí.

.-_Baka! Pero qué rayos es lo que te pasa?_

_.-Lo sé, soy tremenda actriz, no hace falta que me aplaudas._

_.-No seas tonta!_

_.-Así que no te gusta verme triste he? a mí no me gusta verte con esa cara de amargado todo el tiempo._

_.-C-claro que no me gusta y ya te dije que esa es mi cara de siempre._

_.-Pues vamos a tener que cambiarla por otra._

_.-Oye pero que haces? Aléjate!._

_.-Tu calladito._

_.-Y-ya basta… para!_

_.-No._

_.-Shiori te dije que… ah! Ya para!_

_.-Y yo te dije que no._

_.-Ya basta… no aguanto… ahh!_

_.-Ya deja de quejarte, te pueden oí… además, admite que te gusta._

_.-Ya saca tu mano de ahí!_

_.-Pero mira lo rojo que te pones._

_.-__**OWWWO pero que están haciendo esos dos?.**_- Matsumoto no pudo con su curiosidad y se termino de montar en el estante que ya se estaba tambaleando.

El peso de la teniente del decimo escuadrón hizo que el estante tambaleara más de lo debido, esto provoco que tanto el estante como la mujer encima de él cayeran súbitamente al suelo. Una vez en el piso Matsumoto pudo ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, una chica le estaba haciendo cosquillas a su taicho y este trataba de no reírse ((ahhh pensaron que era otra cosa no? XD)). Tanto Toshiro como la arrancar se quedaron estáticos, ahí estaba la teniente del capitán shinigami mirándolos fijamente, ahora sí que habían sido descubiertos, su secreto ya estaba a la luz pública.

.-Taicho ella es…

.-Ma-Matsumoto… yo puedo explicarlo.

.-Pero no tiene que explicar nada.- se levanto para ver a la chica al lado de su taicho.- ESTA CHICA ES UNA LINDURAAA!

.-He?.- ambos jóvenes estaban confundidos

.-Así que tu eres la "amiga" misteriosa… ya veo por qué te tenía en el misterio, eres una chica encantadora!

Parece que Matsumoto no logro reconocer que esa chica en realidad era la arrancar que ya había visto. Shiori no podía estar más aliviada, gracias a la bufanda y a los lentes era difícil ver quien era en realidad.

.-Yo me llamo Matsumoto Rangiku un placer conocerte al fin!.- se presento toda emocionada mientras tomaba la mano de la chica morena.

.-Etto… mucho gusto, yo me llamo Shiori.- la chica arrancar estaba algo impresionada, era increíble que un capitán tan serio como Hitsugaya tuviera una teniente tan simpática.

.-Nos permites un momento Shiori-chan?.- antes de lo que canta un gallo Matsumoto ya había llevado a su capitán al otro extremo del local.

.-Taicho pero que chica tan linda, no sabía que tuviera tan buenos gustos 7w7.- dijo la peli naranja mientras le daba unos codazos a su capitán.

.-Bueno ya basta, recuerda que sigo siendo un capitán.

.-No entiendo porque la tenía escondida.

.-Tengo mis razones.

.-No me venga con esa estupidez de que es un capitán… bla bla bla… que no tiene tiempo para esas cosas… bla bla bla.

.-Todas esas cosas son ciertas, además ya la conociste así que déjame en paz.

.-Aparte de que es muy linda, parece simpática.

.-Digamos que ella es especial en más de una forma.

.-Pero hay algo raro en ella… como que ya la he visto antes.- dijo Matsumoto mientras trataba de pensar en donde había visto a la arrancar.

.-Creo que eso lo puedo explicar.

.-HHAAA!.- tanto capitán como teniente dieron un brinco de sorpresa por la voz que venía detrás de ellos.

.-Es tan divertido ver las reacciones de la gente cuando hago eso.- dijo una muy sonriente y divertida Shiori.

.-YA TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS ESA COSTUMBRE DE ASUSTAR A LOS DEMAS! Algún día mataras a alguien del susto!.- espeto un muy sonrojado shinigami.

.-Entonces te asuste no?

.-BAKA!

.-Jajaja bueno no importa, como te estaba diciendo Rangiku-san, seguro que me confundiste con esto.- dijo la chica mientras levantaba una revista y señalaba a una modelo de la portada.- mucha gente me confunde con ella.

.-De verdad que te pareces! Podrían ser hasta hermanas!.- dijo Rangiku mientras veía la portada de la revista.

.-Quizás aunque lo veo imposible.

.-De verdad que eres especial…- susurro por lo bajo el shinigami que veía a su arrancar.

.-Toshiro podrías acompañarme a pagar este peluche?.- cuestiono la morena levantando el peluche en forma de cocodrilo.

.-S-sí, Matsumoto porque no nos esperas afuera.

.-Seguro, ya sé que quieren pasar tiempo a solas.- dijo la teniente antes de salir corriendo para evitar el regaño de su taicho.

.-Matsumoto…- gruño el capitán peliblanco.

.-Es simpática.- espeto la chica arrancar.

Caminaron hasta la caja para pagar el peluche, Toshiro no podía dejar de ver a la chica ya que ella era la razón por la que sentía un sinfín de emociones con el solo hecho de sonreír. La chica por su parte estaba más que complacida por haber encontrado al shinigami que la hacía tan feliz. Ya cuando llegaron a la caja registradora, Shiori puso ambos juguetes en su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo en el, después siguió buscando ahora con un poco mas de impaciencia, después de un rato parecía algo desesperada por no encontrar lo que buscaba, luego cerro su bolso ya resignada para después voltearse hacia el shinigami con la cara algo roja.

.-Que pasa?.- cuestiono el shinigami al ver a la arrancar.

.-Pasa que…. de verdad no me gusta tener que pedirte esto… pero, yo…

.-Cuanto necesitas?.- pregunto el shinigami que ya sabía hacia donde iba la petición de la chica.

.-No mucho… de verdad lo lamento Toshiro, creo que me gaste todo mi dinero en unos pasteles.- dijo muy apenada con la mano en la nuca, mientras el shinigami pagaba ambos muñecos que había escogido la arrancar.

Ya estaban camino fuera de la tienda para encontrarse con Matsumoto pero la chica arrancar tenía otros planes, tomo al chico de la mano y lo llevo de nuevo hasta la sección de juguetes donde estaban hace un momento, el chico no sabía que es lo que tenía planeado hacer pero no se opuso en seguirla. Ya una vez en la sección de peluches Shiori puso una cara que solo expresaba seriedad, sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los turquesas de él haciendo que su seriedad se notara aun mas.

.-Que sucede?.- el peliblanco ya no pudo contener sus ganas de preguntarle qué es lo estaba haciendo la arrancar.

.-Tengo algo que decirte… creo que Aizen piensa atacar la ciudad pronto.- dijo en tono muy serio la chica arrancar. El shinigami solo pudo abrir los ojos por completo cuando la chica dijo esto.

.-Estas segura?.- ya tenía su ceño fruncido y una mirada que no expresaba más que pura seriedad digna de un capitán. La chica asintió con la cabeza para poder continuar.

.-No estoy muy segura de cuando, tal vez sea dentro de poco o puede que tal vez se tomen su tiempo, pero tengo entendido que Aizen tiene un plan aunque no te puedo decir mucho, no soy una parte importante del ejercito y no se casi nada de los planes de ese shinigami.- explico la arrancar aun con su tono y mirada seria.

El capitán de ojos azules miro a la morena, no entendía del todo porque le estaba diciendo todo eso, se supone que ella era una arrancar, formaba parte del ejercito de Aizen, su misión era destruir la ciudad Karakura y a cualquier shinigami que se lo impidiera, pero está en particular le estaba advirtiendo del peligro por parte de los suyos.

.-Shiori… porque me dices todo esto?... no se supone que?

.-No quiero que salgas lastimado, está bien?.- dijo la chica mientras se volteaba para evitar el notable color que sus mejillas comenzaban a agarrar.

.-Acaso estas preocupada por mi?.- el peliblanco pudo notar el color carmín que tomaron las mejillas del arrancar.

.-No seas idiota! Claro que me preocupo por ti, un shinigami que casi es asesinado por un par de niños no podría con un ejército de arrancar.- espeto la chica mientras miraba al shinigami.

.- Gracias Shiori… pero porque te preocupas tanto por mi?.- el shinigami solo podía ver ahora un muy notable color rojo que se hacía notar en las mejillas de la arrancar.

.-Porque tu… t-tu me… yo… POR QUE SÍ Y YA!.- reclamo la oji marrón. Si quería decirle a ese shinigami lo que sentía pero no ahí, no en un lugar tan público.

El joven peliblanco miro a la arrancar con ojos llenos de dulzura, se notaba que esa chica no quería verlo lastimado y él no quería que ella estuviera triste por su culpa, quería verla siempre con esa sonrisa, quería protegerla con su vida si era necesario, no quería ver a su arrancar triste.

Salieron del local con una mirada feliz en la cara de ambos al encuentro de Matsumoto, la cual estaba toda emocionada, jamás en su vida creyó que vería al serio capitán Hitsugaya con las mejillas medio rojas y tan cómodo con alguien más, y menos con una chica la cual también estaba medio roja.

Estuvieron toda la tarde paseando en aquel centro comercial, Matsumoto parecía detective privado haciendo tantas preguntas a la chica morena, cosas como de donde es, si tiene familia, donde vive, cuáles son sus pasatiempos y si sus padres sabían que era amiga de un estudiante elemental con pinta de pandillero y el pelo blanco.

.-Ya te estás pasando…- gruño el mencionado con una vena en la frente.

.-Jajaja bueno digamos que, gran parte de mi familia lo sabe.- dijo la morena mientras reía divertida por la cara del shinigami.

.-Como que gran parte? Tus padres ya lo saben?.- pregunto sin pena alguna la teniente de grandes pechos.

.-Yo no tengo padres, mi hermano mayor es el que se ocupa de mí y mis hermanitos.- expuso la chica arrancar.

Un escalofrió, un horrible escalofrió en su espalda fue lo que sintió el capitán peliblanco cuando escucho nombrar al misterioso y al parecer poderoso hermano mayor de la arrancar de ojos chocolate.

.-Así que tienes un hermano mayor… y como es el?.- dijo una muy interesada Rangiku mientras su capitán también se mostraba algo interesado por saber del misterioso hombre.

.-Es un idiota que cree que todo lo resolverá a golpes, piensa que es más fuerte que todo el mundo y no se lo piensa dos veces para destrozar algo o a alguien que no le agrade, y para colmo cree que solo soy una niña que no puede defenderse y por eso despedaza a cualquiera que respire cerca de mí, sin mencionar que su cerebro es del tamaño de una nuez, de verdad que es un tarado.- expuso la arrancar mientras era observada por una muy curiosa Matsumoto y un ahora asustado Hitsugaya.

++++- EN HUECO MUNDO -++++

.-ACHUU! Sniff*.

.-Te encuentras bien Grimmjow?.- cuestión un hombre alto y delgado en tono despreocupado.

.-Si estoy bien… creo que alguien está hablando de mi.- dijo el peli azul mientras se restregaba la nariz con el revés de su mano.

.-Tal vez, pero será mejor que te cuides… y como cuánto tiempo más van a tenernos aquí esperando? Ya quiero acabar con esto para ir a tomar una siesta.- espeto el hombre que estaba al lado del ex sexto espada.

.-Tengo que admitir que por esta vez tienes razón… esto ya se está volviendo desesperante.- dijo un impaciente Grimmjow al tiempo que se recostaba en una de las paredes de aquella sala de reuniones.- y no te dijeron porque nos quieren a todos aquí?

.-No, no me dijeron nada… hhuuuuaaawww….- después de esto el hombre alto deja salir un bostezo de su boca.- pero creo saber quién puede tener una idea de que es lo que está pasando.

Termino de hablar con Grimmjow y se dirijo a una de las columnas de la habitación, Grimmjow solo podía mirar con curiosidad que es lo estaba a punto de hacer aquel hombre con ojos entre cerrados aguantando las ganas de tirarse en el suelo y tomar una siesta, este por otro lado ya lo suficientemente cerca de la columna le dio una patada provocando que esta se tambaleara de forma estrepitosa, justo después de eso se pudo observar como una figura pequeña y delgada caía al suelo de forma brusca, una chica de cabello verde y casco se sobaba la cabeza que resulto herida gracias a la caída.

.-ITTAAIIII! CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA STARRK!.- grito una molesta y adolorida Lilynette.

.-Cállate Lilynette, una metiche como tu debe saber para que nos quieren aquí, así que escupe!.- dijo el primer espada mientras levantaba a la niña del suelo.

.-YO NO SOY METICHE! Y no sé nada… esto es todo un misterio.- dijo la chica mientras miraba de forma seria al primer espada.

.-Esto sí que es raro…- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño mientras entraban los demás a la sala de reuniones.

.-Se puede saber que hace el aquí? Creía que era una reunión de los espadas.- espeto el actual sexta espada al ver al peli azul parado en una de las paredes de la habitación.

.-Estoy aquí porque me llamaron imbécil.- gruño el mencionado.

.-Ohh, acaso te moleste Grimmjow?

.-Bueno ya basta… no estamos aquí para pelear.- intervino el cuarta espada impidiendo que se armara una pelea entre esos dos.

Justo en ese momento, se hizo presente el señor de las noches, el mismísimo Aizen entro en la habitación junto con los dos ex capitanes del tercer y noveno escuadrón.

.-Gracias por venir, mis queridos espadas… creo que algunos se preguntaran porque los he reunido.- dijo con voz serena le jefazo del hueco mundo.

.-La verdad es que sí.- dijo el espada uno, al tiempo que soltaba a Lilynette llevándola de nuevo al piso.

.-Los he reunido, porque tengo pensado atacar a los shinigamis dentro de poco, pero aparte de eso hay algo que me ha estado molestando.- expuso el mandamás de los espadas.

.-Y que será Aizen-sama?.- pregunto la única mujer espada.

.-Últimamente se ha producido un movimiento inusual en el uso de las gargantas.- dijo el comandante Tösen con tono serio respondiendo la pregunta de Harribel.

De repente todos los presentes posaron su vista sobre Grimmjow, que estaba de lo más tranquilo rascándose la oreja con el dedo meñique.

.-Que?... ahh claro ahora todo el mundo me ve pensando que yo tengo la culpa no?.- dijo en tono ofendido el peli azul.

.-Entonces no fuiste tú?.- pregunto el ex capitán del tercer escuadrón.

.-NO!

.-Pero si no fue Grimmjow, quien ha estado usando tantas gargantas?.- pregunto el espada nueve ((si se como se llama pero me da calihueva escribirlo XP y eso es flojera en mi idioma medio raro =P)).

.-Eso lo dejaremos como caso pendiente, ahora discutamos lo del ataque a la ciudad Karakura.- dijo el jefe de los arrancar con su habitual tono de voz sereno y sin ninguna preocupación.

Ya una vez que todo se calmo, las palabras del octava espada se colaron en la mente de Grimmjow.- _**Y ahora que lo pienso… hace rato que no sé nada de ella.-**_ pensó para sí mismo el oji azul con una mirada seria en su rostro.- _**Shiori, mas te vale no andar en nada peligroso.**_

++++- EN LA CIUDAD KARAKURA -++++

Estaban en una pastelería descansando de tanto caminar, y Matsumoto estaba muy contenta de conocer a la "amiga" de su enamorado taicho, este por otro lado quería encontrar la oportunidad de estar un momento a solas con la arrancar y discutir lo que paso o que casi paso aquel día en la casa de Inoue, mientras Shiori parecía llevarse muy bien con la teniente del decimo escuadrón, no podía creer que esas dos personas tan buenas sean los shinigamis malvados de los que solía escuchar por el desierto de donde venia. Estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate que le brindaron los shinigamis al tiempo que escuchaba la historia de cómo se conocieron el peliblanco y la mujer de grandes pechos ((claro adaptada a una versión más humana =P)), era bastante interesante escuchar a la mujer peli naranja hasta que el sonido de un celular la interrumpió.

.-Nos disculpas otro momento Shiori-chan?.- cuestiono la mujer mientras ella y el joven peliblanco se levantaban para apartarse de la mesa donde la chica no pudiera escucharlos.-Es otro grupo de menos… nosotros somos los que estamos más cerca.- dijo la teniente sin apartar su vista del móvil.

.-Supongo que debemos ir por ellos.- dijo el capitán en rumbo a su trabajo pero la mano de su teniente lo detuvo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa.

.-Taichooo… no puede dejar a una dama así como así.- dijo mientras que con la vista señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba la morena.- deje que yo me encargue de eso, usted quédese con Shiori-chan y aproveche el momento está bien?

Dicho esto la teniente salió de su gigai en camino a derrotar al grupo de menos, mientras que Hitsugaya estaba con una venita en la frente por el comentario de su subordinada. Pero debía admitir que nunca estuvo tan feliz de escuchar que un grupo de menos estaba atacando la ciudad, volteo para ver a la chica arrancar que estaba sentada en una mesa de aquella pastelería, estaba bebiendo un vaso de leche que le habían comprado, se acerco a la chica y esta al ver que se acercaba dejo el vaso en la mesa.

.-Ya se fue tu teniente?

.-Jeje… sí al parecer… unos menos están atacando… jajaja… y ella fue a encargarse.- el pobre capitán no aguantaba la risa y la chica pudo notarlo.

.-Que es tan gracioso?

.-Te ves encantadora con bigote jajajaja.

La chica arrancar solo pudo sonrojarse cual tomate maduro mientras se limpiaba su bigote de leche con la manga de su camisa, luego elevo su mirada para ver al shinigami, se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía, no podía evitarlo le gustaba ver reír a ese shinigami. Se puso de pie para continuar con el paseo y ahora que su teniente no estaba, no perdería la oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía, no se iría del mundo humano sin decirle a ese shinigami cuanto lo quería.

.-Shiori podrías esperarme aquí un minuto?.- pregunto el peliblanco cuando vio como la chica se disponía a ponerse de pie.

.-Huh? S-seguro… adónde vas?.- la chica parpadeo por el tono de voz del shinigami, parecía como nervioso.

.-Y-yo… tengo que… se me olvido algo.- el shinigami tenía un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos desde que el shinigami se fue, la chica arrancar tuvo que ordenar otro pastel para pasar el tiempo, y ya comenzaba a impacientarse por la extraña desaparición del peliblanco, pero eso le daría tiempo para pensar en cómo decirle lo que sentía por él. Comenzó a imaginarse un sinfín de posibilidades: tal vez el chico le correspondería, tal vez el también sentía lo mismo, su mente trajo un flashback de aquel día cuando atendió las heridas del peliblanco, aunque tal vez eso solo haya sido la presión del momento, quizás el no la veía más que como una amiga, o peor, como una arrancar, por un momento se odio a sí misma por ser una arrancar. Porque no podía ser una shinigami? O porque él no podía ser un arrancar? Pero eso no importaba, nada podía cambiar el hecho de que gracias a la evolución natural ellos dos debían ser enemigos a muerte y no una pareja de enamorados. Un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios, quizás lo mejor era ignorar sus sentimientos y evitarse salir lastimada, giro su vista al cielo para ver pasar las nubes mientras su batalla personal tenía lugar en su cabeza, fue cuando sintió los pasos de alguien apresurado, parecía que corría, era el shinigami que llegaba todo cansado y sudoroso por la carrera.

.-Ya… llegue… hahh lamento haberte hecho esperar.- dijo con la respiración entrecortada el peliblanco, tuvo que inclinarse un poco para recuperar el aliento.

.-No, está bien… pero adonde fuiste?.- la chica no podía quitar la vista del shinigami, se veía muy atractivo al estar todo sudado.

.-Ya te dije… se me había olvidado algo.- dijo el joven de ojos turquesa mientras volvía a tomar su pose seria de siempre.

.-Y dicen que yo soy la extraña.

.-Es que eres la extraña.

.-En este momento no… estas actuando de una forma muy extraña Toshiro.

.-Solo son ideas tuyas… t-te gustaría ir a otra parte?.- el peliblanco hizo la pregunta con tono algo apagado.

.-Mm? Claro tienes un lugar en especifico?.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolso donde guardaba su uniforme y los peluches que le había comprado el shinigami.

.-De hecho… sí.- tomo la mano de la chica para guiarla hacia aquel lugar.

El camino se hizo eterno, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se quedaron en silencio, iban uno al lado del otro, pero parecía que estuvieran en dos mundos diferentes y eso era extraño, nunca antes habían tenido esta sensación de incomodidad, siempre estaban hablando de cualquier cosa, ya fuera cosas sin importancia o del pasado de ambos, pero esta vez era diferente, solo estaban caminando en silencio como si fuesen un par de condenados a muerte rumbo a la guillotina, no hablaban de nada, no reían de nada, solo aquel extraño e incomodo silencio. Fue el shinigami quien interrumpió ese condenado silencio que parecía nunca terminar.

.-S-Shiori… yo quería… quería hablarte sobre… lo que paso el otro día.

.-Cual?

.-El día en que… me ayudaste con los vendajes… y también….- no continuo hablando porque la arrancar paró en seco la caminata.

.-Toshiro yo… yo no..

.-Ya casi llegamos al lugar, será mejor darnos prisa.- la tomo de la mano interrumpiéndola de lo que quería decir.

Aceleraron el paso y de nuevo se hizo presente esa incomoda sensación. Caminaron por unos quince minutos hasta que llegaron a una calle de una zona residencial, el shinigami paro la caminata y volteo a ver a la arrancar.

.-Cierra los ojos.

.-Hee?

.-Que cierres los ojos.

.-Que planeas?.- elevo una ceja en forma sospechosa.

.-Tú solo confía en mí quieres?

Ella no desobedeció al shinigami, cerró sus ojos aun con algo de sospecha, no sabía que es lo que el shinigami tenía planeado hacer y tenía mucha curiosidad.

.-No creas que no te conozco, mas te vale no espiar o te golpeare.- el shinigami se estaba acercando a la arrancar asegurándose de que tuviera los ojos cerrados.

.-Prometo no mirar enserio, porque no me dices que pien..- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como alguien, más específicamente el shinigami, la cargaba igual que una novia.- pero qué?

.-Recuerda que prometiste no mirar.- dicho esto el shinigami se puso en marcha.

.-Q-que haces?

.-Te dije que confiaras en mí.

.-P-pero…

.-Shhh… ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas, arruinaras la sorpresa.

No dijo nada, solo se quedo en los brazos del shinigami que tanto quería, con algo de vergüenza enredo sus delgados brazos en el cuello del peliblanco, sintió como sus mejillas ardían por lo que acababa de hacer y aunque ella no podía verlo el chico de ojos turquesa también se había puesto algo rojo. Pudo sentir el aroma del shinigami capitán, era agradable, ella no sabía porque pero estar en los brazos de aquel chico la hacía sentir tan cómoda, tan segura. Toshiro siguió caminando con la arrancar entre sus brazos, ni él ni la chica dijeron una palabra pero ese silencio no era tan incomodo como el anterior, de hecho era agradable, le gustaba tener a la arrancar que tanto lo enloquecía en sus brazos, era tan ligera que pudo seguir caminando sin ningún problema. Por fin diviso aquel lugar al que quería llegar, sujeto con algo más de fuerza a Shiori para poder moverse mejor. La chica solo sintió como el shinigami la sujetaba mientras parecía moverse como si estuviera escalando algo, sintió la tentación de abrir los ojos pero no lo hizo, no quería abrir los ojos, sentía que estaba en un hermoso sueño y si los abría despertaría en su habitación en el palacio de las noches, fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sintió como el joven la bajaba delicadamente al suelo.

.-Ya llegamos, puedes abrir los ojos.

La chica no lo pensó dos veces, abrió sus ojos despacio para soportar la luz del sol que le daba en toda la cara.

.-Esto… esto es…- se encontraban en un tejado de una zona residencial, el mismo donde pasaron la noche charlando de cosas sin sentido, la misma noche que se conocieron de una forma más concreta, la noche en que ella supo el nombre de aquel que robo su corazón.

.-Creí que te gustaría venir.- dijo el shinigami con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

.-P-pero por qué…?

.-También quería…- interrumpió a la morena para que él terminara de hablar.- también quería… decirte algo… y me pareció que este sería el mejor lugar.

.-Toshiro escucha… si es por lo del otro día..

.-En parte tiene que ver con el otro día, pero yo… humg*.- trago grueso, sentía que las palabras estaban allí pero algo, tal vez su orgullo, le impedía decir lo que quería.

.-Toshiro… yo no…

.-Yo… desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez… no dejaba de pensar en ti, tu imagen siempre aparecía en mis pensamientos, luego nos hicimos amigos y pude conocerte mejor pero yo… desde hace tiempo yo… yo siento que tu… me gustas, me gustas mucho Shiori, el solo verte me hace feliz, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado y protegerte, quiero estar contigo y verte sonreír lo mas que pueda, sé que soy un shinigami pero no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti, yo… yo te…

.-Toshiro… (Bip bip bip*)

Un sonido fue lo que interrumpió el momento, Shiori fijo su vista en su reloj, lo había modificado para que también fuera un comunicador y les había dado instrucciones a sus hermanos para que en caso de que se presentara una emergencia se contactaran con ella. Se saco el reloj de la muñeca y lo acerco a su oreja para contestar.

.-Hola?

.-**Shiori-neesan! Tienes que volver ahora! Esto es malo, es espantoso, es… NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR LO HORRIBLE QUE ESTA LA SITUACION!**

.-Ryu?... ya cálmate y dime qué pasa?

.-**PASA QUE ESTAMOS EN UN LIO!**

**.-Dame acá!.-** enseguida se oyó como alguien más calmado tomaba el mando, la voz de Tori se oyó por el por el otro lado del aparatico.- **Shiori-san debes volver enseguida, Grimmjow-nii te está buscando y no parece muy contento!**

**.-NOS VAMOS A MORIR TODOS!**

**.-YA CALLATE RYU-KUN!**

.-Bueno cálmense los dos! Ya voy para allá…

.-**DATE PRISA ONEE-SAN!.- **gritaron ambos en unisonó para cortar la llamada.

La arrancar se giro hacia el shinigami, vio como estaba de rojo y con una mirada llena de tristeza y de vergüenza, apretaba los puños y tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía que se estaba maldiciendo así mismo por haber dicho todas esas cosas.

.-Yo… tengo que irme.- solo alcanzo a decir eso la chica arrancar.

.-Está bien.- no la miro, estaba demasiado avergonzado para verla a los ojos, lo único que quería era retroceder en el tiempo y evitar decirle todas esas cosas a la arrancar.

.-Toshiro…

.-No tienes que decirme nada ni mucho menos consolarme yo no…

No pudo terminar, no pudo terminar de excusarse ya que sintió como unas pequeñas y delgadas manos lo tomaban delicadamente del rostro, aquellas manos lo sujetaron llevando su rostro a una posición en la quedara frente a la arrancar. Ella lo miro en silencio, miro aquellos orbes turquesa que tanto le gustaban, fue acercando su rostro y halando el del shinigami para acortar la distancia entre ellos. El rostro del capitán comenzó a tornarse color carmín, sentía como sus mejillas ardían cuando ya no eran las manos de la arrancar las que lo hacían moverse, el mismo comenzó a acortar aun más la distancia entre ellos dos. La chica se sonrojo al ver que el shinigami ya se estaba moviendo solo, cerro sus ojos mientras elevaba un poco el rostro. El chico entendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder e imito a la joven morena cerrando sus ojos, el joven capitán no lo podía creer, creía que solo era un maravilloso sueño y si lo era no quería despertar, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a despertarlo, Toshiro tomo la cintura de la morena de ojos chocolate para acercarla más a su cuerpo, mientras Shiori enredaba los brazos en el cuello de su amado peliblanco. El shinigami acerco sus labios a los de la arrancar y se unieron con un beso, un beso lleno de ternura y cariño mutuo, por primera vez ambos sintieron los labios del ser que tanto amaban, se quedaron así algunos segundos, no querían separase uno del otro, se abrazaron aun mas mientras seguían con aquel beso que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara. Ya por la falta de oxigeno, tuvieron que separarse mas no interrumpieron el abrazo. Shiori seguía aferrada al cuello del shinigami mientras este no soltaba la cintura de la arrancar, ambos creían que si se soltaban iban a caer de golpe al suelo, fue Shiori quien interrumpió el silencio, aun abrazada al joven peliblanco y con sus mejillas rojas.

.-Tú también me gustas mucho Toshiro… de hecho… creo que he llegado a enamorarme de ti.- el shinigami por su parte no quitaba de su vista los ojos chocolate de la arrancar que tanto quería.

.-Shiori… aun hay algo más que tengo que decirte…

.-Dime..?.- otra vez se estaba acercando a los labios del shinigami, quería volver a sentir sus labios unidos a los suyos.

.-Yo… yo… te amo.- volvieron a fundirse en un beso, ambos lo querían, querían volver a sentir los labios del ser amado.

.-Yo también te amo Toshiro.- dijo la arrancar separándose del beso para volver a besarlo, solo que esta vez el beso fue más corto. Solo se miraron fijamente por un rato en silencio, esta vez fue el shinigami quien interrumpió aquel estado de quietud.

.-Yo… quería darte esto.- saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsita de regalo, era sencilla y estaba adornada con caras de gatitos, se la dio a la chica la cual lo tomo y lo abrió de forma muy curiosa, tal como de costumbre.

.-Esto…- vio lo parecía ser un brazalete, el mismo que tenía el shinigami cuando lo sorprendió en el centro comercial, eso era lo que se le había olvidado cuando volvió a aquel lugar. Este brazalete tenía tres dijes en particular, uno en forma de gatito, otro con forma de dulce y el ultimo tenia la forma de una ficha de ajedrez.- me encanta!

.-Creí que te gustaría.- solo pudo sonreír al ver la cara de felicidad que tenía su amada arrancar.

.-Muchas gracias Toshiro!... pero hay algo que me molesta.

.-Que cosa?

.-Este brazalete tiene todas las cosas que me gustan… pero donde estas tu?

.-OWWO n-no seas tonta si?.- sonrojo total, trato de ocultarlo ladeando su cabeza y frunciendo el ceño pero era prácticamente imposible.

.-Jajaja ya no te pongas así… entonces esto quiere decir…- ya la chica estaba poniéndose su nuevo brazalete favorito.- que somos… novios?

.-Humg*…- el pobre capitán trago grueso con esa pregunta.- b-bueno yo… creo que… ettooo.

.-Eres muy gracioso Toshiro….- dijo esto mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- no hace falta que lo digas en voz alta, se que esas cosas te ponen incomodo.

.-No tenias que irte?.- dijo el shinigami con una venita en la frente, aquella arrancar lo conocía tan bien que eso lo sacaba de quicio.

.-ES VERDAD! ME VAN A MATAR SI NO LLEGO PRONTO A CASA!.- abrió una garganta lo más rápido que pudo dispuesta a irse pero antes de eso se giro para ver a su nuevo novio.- TOSHIRO!

.-Que?

.-TE AMO!.- grito con sus manos alrededor de su boca para que se escuchara mejor.

.-Sí, sí…- y aunque pareciera imposible, el serio peliblanco se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba, miro a su amada arrancar y le dedico un sonrisa.- Yo también te amo.

Su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande cuando escucho esas palabras del shinigami, necesitaba escucharlo una última vez antes de irse, quería estar segura de que no era un sueño. Una vez satisfecha se dirigió hacia la garganta para que esta se cerrara con ella adentro.

Una vez solo el shinigami, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie viéndolo para poder sonreír sin pena alguna, quería saltar de emoción y felicidad pero no lo haría, era demasiado orgulloso y serio para esas cosas, se puso en camino a casa de la humana donde segura mente lo esperaba su muy curiosa teniente.

++++- EN HUECO MUNDO -++++

.-ME VAN DICIENDO EN ESTE INSTANTE EN DONDE ESTA?.- grito un molesto Grimmjow por la falta de respuestas de parte de los tres enanos que tenia al frente.

.-YA TE LO DIJIMOS SALIO A DAR UN PASEO!.- respondió Lilynette con los pequeños Ryu y Tori detrás suyo, ambos temblando de miedo.

.-NO LES CREO NI UNA SOLA PALABRA ENANOS DEL DEMONIO! DIGANME EN ESTE INSTANTE EN DONDE ESTA SHIORI!.- de repente se escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse dejando entrar a la antes mencionada.

.-Ya llegue.- la morena recién llegada ya llevaba puesto su uniforme de arrancar desde hace un buen rato.

.-HASTA QUE POR FIN TE DIGNAS EN APARECER! DIME EN DONDE COÑO ESTABAS!.- Grimmjow paso a modo hermano mayor para empezar con el interrogatorio.

.-Por ahí.

.-COMO QUE POR AHÍ? ESPECIFICATE!

.-Solo por ahí.- dijo esto mientras pasaba de lado a su hermano mayor con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

.-ESTUBISTE MUCHO TIEMPO FUERA PARA ESTAR SOLO POR AHÍ, DIME EN DONDE COÑO TE METISTE PULGA ENANA?

La chica solo se dio media vuelta para ver a su hermano mayor, todos los presentes esperaban un clásico insulto seguido de una patada en la cara como era de costumbre, pero en vez de eso vieron a una muy feliz Shiori dedicarle a su hermano mayor una sonrisa angelical junto con una mirada llena de dulzura.

.-Lamento si te preocupe hermano, no lo volveré hacer te lo prometo.

.-Hee?.- todos en la habitación parpadearon y quedaron de una sola pieza. Grimmjow le había dicho enana y esta ni se inmuto.

.-Ya se! Yo preparare la cena de hoy… de postre tengo antojo de sandia.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y una mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa, pensando en que iba a preparar mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

.-HEE?.- ok eso ya era bastante raro, todos quedaron aun mas impactados con la actitud de la recién llagada. Solo Lilynette y Tori se atrevieron a seguir a la chica morena hasta la cocina.

.-_Shiori-chan que fue lo que te paso?_

_.-Nada estoy bien._

_.-Shiori-san estas muy rara, dinos que ocurrió con el "gatito blanco".- _así decidieron decir para referirse a Toshiro.

.-_Nada… bueno solo que…_

Eso ultimo no lo pudieron escuchar los únicos varones que permanecieron en la sala, confundidos y algo asustados por la muy rara actitud de la arrancar de ojos chocolate, solo escucharon susurros incomprensibles hasta que por fin…

.-_KYYYAAAAHHHHHH!_

_.-Eso es todo, ya es todo tuyo Shiori-chan!_

_.-Por favor no lo digas así Lilynette-chan!_

_.-Estoy tan feliz por ti Shiori-san! Porque no dejas que yo prepare la cena?_

_.-NO!.-_ gritaron en unisonó las dos chicas mayores

Los dos que quedaron en la sala no creían que podían estar más confundidos pero después de esos gritos de emoción vieron lo equivocados que estaban. Primero Shiori llega con demasiado buen humor, luego no se molesta por que Grimmjow le dijera enana, después dice que va a preparar la cena y ahora ella y las otras dos se ponían a gritar como locas de emoción, todo eso iba más allá de lo que sus mentes podían comprender.

.-Tú tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando?.- pregunto el peli azul al pequeño oji verde que estaba a su lado.

.-Ni la mitad de una.- respondió el pequeño arrancar mientras él y Grimmjow veían la escena al estilo película adolescente que tenían las tres arrancar en la cocina.

Ambos varones estaban más que confundidos, pero en la cocina la historia era otra. Las tres chicas arrancar estaban gritando de la emoción y felicidad por el logro de la morena, había logrado lo que quería desde hace tiempo, había sido sincera con el chico que amaba y mejor aun, era correspondida, estaba enamorada de un shinigami y el estaba enamorado de ella y nada, ni siquiera la sociedad de almas o el mismo Aizen podía cambiar ese hecho.

((bueno ojala les alla gustado X3 recuerden dejar un review para asegurarme que alguien lee lo que escribo n.n y si tengo muchos errores les pido disculpas y paciencia ya que soy principiante XP aqui otra buena y mala noticia: la buena es que es muy probable que suba el prox cap. dentro de poco... la mala... es que ahora tengo que ver como me las invento para librarme de cierto primo que me fastidia a cada rato porque estoy usando su lapto DX levante la mano el que tiene un familiar asi! bueno sin mas que decir, por favor dejen un comentario y recuerden que... BLEACH ES LO MAXIMO!))


	8. Chapter 8

((hola a todos! n.n bueno me gustaria agradecer a todos aquellos que comentan este remedo de fic! me alegra que sea del agrado del publico... o en este caso los lectores XP bueno aun estoy de viaje pero con un enorme sacrifico he logrado subir el próximo cap. de mi fic XP aqui les dejo el capitulo de mi fic! n.n

P.D: ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salio de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!))

Cap. 8 "_nacen las sospechas… y el miedo a las panteras_"

Sospechas, eso era lo único que sentía el ex espada peli azul, ya sospechaba que su hermana menor estaba en algo raro, pero no sabía qué. Nunca se había interesado por los asuntos privados de la enana morena, no le importaba que estuviera haciendo siempre y cuando estuviera bien, pero esta vez algo en su interior le decía que era mejor averiguar un poco más, pero por más que intentara no lograba sacarle nada a los pequeños parásitos que siempre estaban con ella. Grimmjow era un hombre de poca paciencia y esta ya se le estaba agotando, no aguanto más, averiguaría que es lo que tramaba su hermana e iría a la fuente para averiguarlo.

Estaba en la azotea de la torre, ahí era donde iba cuando quería estar sola para meditar, la vista del desierto frente a ella la calmaba, y en ese lugar se puso pensar en el loco giro que había dado su vida. Todo comenzó solo como un simple juego y antes de que se diera cuenta, se había enamorado de un shinigami, pero no estaba mal, de hecho estaba más feliz que nunca en su vida. Miro otra vez el brazalete que le habían regalado, solía pasar hasta horas viendo aquella pieza de joyería, le recordaba a él, la hacía recordar ese momento en el tejado de color naranja y en su primer beso. Ella jamás en su vida se había enamorado ya que en su mundo no había lugar para el amor, solo batalla tras otra, mucho antes de volverse una arrancar, mucho antes de conocer a los cuatro pequeños que la acompañaban a todos lados, cuando vivía con Grimmjow aun siendo un Adjuchas.

.-Te encontré!.- una voz fuerte y masculina interrumpe sus pensamientos al tiempo que la levanta por el cuello de su chaqueta y la giraba para quedar frente a él.

.-Pero que te pasa baka-Grimmjow...!- no le siguió la clásica patada en la cara porque el rostro de su hermano la miraba de una forma severa.

.-Me vas a decir que has estado haciendo estos días.- ordeno el peli azul sin soltar a la arrancar morena.

.-Y de cuando acá mi vida es de tu incumbencia?.- su rostro ya había cambiado a uno serio.

.-Desde que te comportas de forma extraña… dime de una vez que es lo que te pasa.

No dijo nada en ese momento, solo se quedo viendo los ojos azul profundo de su hermano mientras él veía los ojos chocolate de su hermana, ambos tenían un rostro que expresaba seriedad pura.

.-Y bien? Vas a decirme o tengo que sacártelo!.- Grimmjow ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

.-Grimmjow… alguna vez has pensado… que no todo en esta vida son las peleas?

.-He? No cambies el tema..

.-Lo que quiero saber es… por que luchamos?.- la chica interrumpió a su hermano mayor y elevo su rostro para verlo de frente.

.-Que quieres decir?.- Grimmjow no pudo evitar la mirada seria de la chica arrancar, la bajo con cuidado al suelo para que ella continuara.

.-Porque tenemos que pelear siempre? Porque tenemos esta guerra contra los shinigamis? Lo único que causan las batallas son pérdidas para los dos lados.- Shiori se sentó de nuevo en la azotea cuando terminaba de decir esto.

.-Y a que viene todo esto?.- nunca supo porque, pero el oji azul también se sentó al lado de su hermana para continuar con la conversación.

.-Y si… te encuentras con alguien que no puedas vencer?.- la morena vio con ojos preocupados a su hermano mayor.

.-De que hablas enana? Ya te dije que no existe nadie que pueda vencerme!

.-Ambos sabemos que no luchamos contra unos debiluchos!... Grimmjow… porque tienes esa obsesión de demostrar que eres el mejor? Porque siempre debemos estar luchando?

.-Porque esa es nuestra naturaleza, existimos solo para demostrar de que estamos hechos en la batalla… tu podrás decir lo que quieras pero tú también lo sientes.- dijo esto viendo con ceño fruncido y su mirada clavada sobre su hermana.- tú también sientes ese instinto de demostrar quién eres… solo que tu eres medio rara y no lo demuestras luchando como cualquier hollow normal.

.-Tal vez tengas razón, yo también quiero saber de que soy capaz, pero….

Ni siquiera Grimmjow, uno de los arrancar más fuertes y sanguinarios, podía soportar ver a su hermana con esa mirada llena de tristeza, en su forma "especial", la quería y la protegía para verla con esa boba sonrisa en su rostro. Enredo su musculoso brazo alrededor de su enana y la atrajo hacia él dándole una especie de abrazo.

.-Escúchame bien enana… no se qué rayos es lo que te pasa, pero si te voy a decir esto: no importa lo que pase tu y esos dos tendrán que aguantarme un buen rato mas, porque no pienso dejarme vencer por ningún shinigami… y menos cuando se que tanto tu como esos parásitos van a extrañarme tanto.- dijo con una sonrisa cínica y lo ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón. Esa era su forma de animar a la enana molesta.

.-Sí supongo que tienes razón… eres una cucaracha: no importa cuánto la pises siempre se recuperara.- dijo sonriente la morena. Sabía que su hermano mayor era fuerte y que no tenia de que preocuparse.

.-A QUIEN LE DICES CUCARACHA MOCOSA DEL INFIERNO!.- dijo esto mientras jaloneaba la mejilla de la enana molesta.

.-Y TU A QUIEN CREES TARADO DESVERGONZADO!.- ahora sí vino la clásica patada en la cara de su hermano mayor.

.-ERES UNA..!

.-Por cierto… hice un nuevo amigo.- interrumpió la arrancar de cabello chocolate.

.-Ahh?

.-Me preguntaste que era lo que estaba haciendo, no? Pues hice un nuevo amigo y por eso he estado de buen humor últimamente.- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de hace un rato, con su típica sonrisa mientras retiraba su pie de la quijada de su hermano. Shiori aun no pensaba decirle que tenía una relación más que amistosa con alguien más, y menos que ese alguien era un shinigami.

.-Ahhh ya… un momento, ese amigo tuyo es varón?

.-Sí… porque preguntas?

.-Porque me gustaría conocerlo.- una sonrisa sádica se formo en la quijada del ex espada.

.-Ni hablar! Para que lo destroces como al último chico que respiro cerca de mi? Te conozco muy bien y sé que no matas a Ryu porque sabes que si le pones un dedo encima te destrozo yo! Y lo mismo va con Moru!.- al parecer, Grimmjow tenía la mala costumbre de despedazar a cualquiera del sexo masculino que estuviera cerca de su hermanita.

.-Esta bien, está bien, no hare nada malo… por ahora. Pero cuidadito con hacer algo raro, enana desquiciada!

.-A QUIEN LE DICES ENANA? .- grito una molesta Shiori mientras su tarado hermano se iba del lugar.

No logro averiguar a donde iba la morena cuando desaparecía, pero por lo menos ya sabía la causa de su buen humor, ahora estaba más tranquilo y además interesado para saber la identidad de su amigo… para poder arrancarle la cabeza. Justo cuando estaba saliendo Grimmjow se encontró con el par de parásitos de su hermana.

.-Hola… Ryu.- saludo con son maligno y una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

.-Humg*… hola… G-Grimmjow-niisan.- el pobre pelinegro trago grueso, había escuchado toda, absolutamente toda la conversación que tuvo el ex espada con su onee-san, lo cual hizo que tanto él como Moru el cual estaba en su cabeza, se pusieran a temblar de miedo puro.

++++- EN KARAKURA -++++

El joven capitán del escuadrón diez estaba en la azotea del instituto donde estudiaba el shinigami sustituto de pelo naranja, estaba mirando al cielo, viendo como pasaban las nubes, eso lo calmaba, le gustaba sentir la suave brisa que empujaba a las nubes de forma suave y relajante, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en la chica arrancar. Pensaba en todo lo que sucedió aquel día, de cómo la tomo en sus brazos y pudo sentirla lo más cerca posible, de cómo se abrió por completo ante ella y como dejo salir sus sentimientos, cosa que no había hecho con nadie ni siquiera con Hinamori, también pensó en el beso que se dieron, no pudo evitar ponerse algo rojo cuando recordó como la chica lo tomo del rostro y luego amarro sus brazos en su cuello, una pequeña risita se le escapo y justo en ese momento sintió unas manos tapando sus ojos y como dos pechos se posaban detrás de sus cabeza.

.-Quien soy?

.-Ya deja de estar jugando Matsumoto.- ya para esto se había alejado un poco de su teniente.

.-Ohhh! Algún día tendrá que decirme como hace para reconocerme tan rápido… a veces da miedo.- dijo la muy impresionada Matsumoto por como su taicho la reconoció de inmediato.

.-Que quieres Matsumoto?

.-Ah sí! Se me olvidaba… Orihime quiere que nos reunamos en el parque.

.-Se puede saber para qué?

.-Dijo algo de relajarnos un poco… parece que todos están algo tensos últimamente.

.-Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? No estamos en el mundo humano de vacaciones.- el peliblanco ya tenía su venita en la frente.

.-Bueno, bueno taicho no se altere… al parecer iremos todos, así que cuando terminemos el paseo, nos reunimos en casa de Orihime y discutimos alguna estrategia, le parece bien esa idea?

El capitán shinigami estaba sorprendido, impresionado, impactado de que la holgazana de su teniente estuviera sugiriendo una idea ((no tan mala por cierto)) para trabajar! Si eso no era señal del apocalipsis no se sabe que es.

.-Matsumoto… te sientes bien?.- el peliblanco no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

.-Me siento bien taicho… pero… aprovechando de que está de buen humor… me puede decir que paso el otro día?

.-Que otro día?.- ya tenía una leve sospecha de hacia dónde iba todo eso.

.-El día en que me fui y usted quedo solo con Shiori-chan.- la mujer peli naranja ya se le había pegado a su capitán para escuchar la respuesta.

.-Eso no es tu problema.- dijo ladeando la cabeza para ocultar el color rojo que tenían sus mejillas.

.-Esta bien taicho, no tiene que decirme nada… su sola cara lo delata! Tiene escrito en toda la cara "tengo novia"! es decir, solo mírese! todo embobado, sonriendo mucho y hasta de buen humor… todas esas cosas delatan que le fue bien y por lo visto MUY bien.

.-Matsumoto…...- gruño el enano de la seriedad encarnada, pero la teniente del decimo escuadrón estaba en lo cierto.

.-Bueno taicho… esto hay que celebrarlo, iré a decirle a Orihime que usted también va al paseo… y quién sabe, puede que nos encontremos con cierta personita.- guiño el ojo de forma coqueta y salió corriendo antes de que su taicho se enojara más de lo que estaba.

.-Haaahh… porque no puedo tener una teniente normal?

...UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL PARQUE DE KARAKURA...

Todos estaban en aquel parque, Orihime había hecho un gran escándalo para que todos sus compañeros disfrutaran de un día soleado y tranquilo, lo cual dejo sin muchas opciones a sus compañeros, en ese curioso grupo estaban el teniente Abarai, ambos miembros del escuadrón once, el Quincy, Rukia. Ichigo, la teniente y el capitán del escuadrón diez ((este último fue de mala gana )). Las mas emocionadas con la idea de Inoue fueron Rukia y Matsumoto, ya que de parte de los chicos no había tanta emoción, no le veían la gracia de solo caminar por el parque, preferirían estar luchando con unos cuantos hollows y cierto capitancito preferiría estar trabajando en vez de perder el tiempo, aunque debían admitir que era algo agradable, la brisa fresca, el sol brillando, los pájaros cantando, todo era señal de que era un buen día para salir a pasear con los amigos.

Estuvieron caminando por un buen rato disfrutando del bello paisaje que ese parque les ofrecía, se tomaron un descanso para comer unos helados y todos los shinigamis quedaron extasiados con aquel dulce frio, en especial nuestro joven capitán.

Desde hace un rato veían como las personas corrían en dirección a un lugar muy emocionados por algo, pero nadie le prestó mucha atención, solo Orihime y Rukia fueron picadas por el bicho de la curiosidad y fueron a ver a qué se debía todo ese alboroto.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y solo veían a más gente dirigiéndose a ese lugar donde fueron las otras dos chicas, estaba todo muy tranquilo hasta que vieron a Inoue corriendo como loca acercándose hacia ellos y a Rukia un poco más tranquila siguiéndola.

.-KURISAKI-KUN! TIENEN QUE VER ESTO!.- grito muy emocionada corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás.

.-Que pasa Inoue?

.- Es increíble… parece que una chica se escapo del circo y está haciendo acrobacias para recaudar dinero en esa calle!.- dijo toda emocionada apuntando con su dedo la dirección donde iba el barullo de gente.

.-No Inoue, parece que es una gimnasta profesional y está practicando una rutina.- intervino la pelinegra que ya había llegado.

.-Enserio? Yo escuche que era miembro de un circo…- respondió Orihime mientras llevaba su dedo a la quijada en forma pensativa.

.-El punto es que es muy buena para ser tan joven.

.-Bueno! Por fin algo interesante que ver.- intervino el teniente Abarai.

.-Porque no vamos a ver de qué se trata?.- sugirió Yumichika.

.-Así que es un espectáculo callejero he?.- dijo el Quincy.

.-Suena divertido verdad taicho?.- pregunto en son divertido Matsumoto.

.-Supongo que sí.- el único que parecía no interesarle mucho era al joven taicho.

.-AY POR FAVOR! Quita ya esa carota de seriedad Toshiro.- el shinigami sustituto le había dado una palmada en la espalda al peliblanco, esto por poco hace que tire su helado al piso.

.-Es capitán Hitsugaya para ti!.- ya tenía su vena en la frente mientras miraba con ojos asesinos al pelos de naranja.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar con una muy alborotada Orihime como guía, y todos iban ya con el bichito de la curiosidad, todos menos el peliblanco más bajo del grupo el cual muchas veces tuvo que ser empujado por su teniente. Ya cuando estaban cerca del lugar mencionado, se podía ver mucho mejor el tumulto de gente reunidos en un solo lugar con ojos de admiración. Con algo de dificultad se abrieron paso por la multitud que a cada rato le dedicaban un aplauso a la joven acróbata, y ya cuando estaban al frente de la multitud todos pudieron ver a qué se debía el alboroto: una niña como de trece años estaba haciendo un sinfín de acrobacias y piruetas mientras la gente le dejaba dinero en la gorra que dejo en el suelo. La chica era de baja estatura y delgada, llevaba una camiseta negra con unos bermudas marrones y unas botas, lo más peculiar eran esos lentes amarillos oscuros y la gruesa bufanda que llevaba puesta.

Al que casi se le cae el helado junto con la quijada fue al joven peliblanco cuando vio a la arrancar de hace unos días haciendo una muy profesional rutina de gimnasia, la chica arrancar estaba cerca de una fuente brindando todo un espectáculo para cualquiera que pasara por el lugar. El joven shinigami no podía apartar sus ojos aguamarina de aquel show, solo algunos comentarios y la voz chillona de su teniente fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

.-TAICHOOO! MIRE QUIEN ES!.- dijo toda feliz y emocionada Matsumoto mientras agitaba a su taicho y apuntaba con el dedo a la chica.

.-Ya vi quien es Matsumoto! YA SUELTAME!.- grito el peliblanco tratando de sacarse de encima a su teniente, fue cuando otros comentarios llamaron su atención.

.-Wow esa chica es buena.- dijo uno de los espectadores.

.-Sí de seguro que es profesional.

.-Y aparte de eso es muy linda me pregunto si tendrá novio.

.-Como quisiera ser cinco años más joven, no tendrá una hermana?

.-Pues yo no sé ustedes pero yo si me animo a invitarla a salir!

.-No si yo lo hago primero!

.-Al diablo con la edad voy a invitarla a un café!

.-Oye que yo la vi primero!

.-Propongo que lancemos una moneda para ver quien la invita.

.-MUY BUENA IDEA!

Ya para esto Toshiro tenía su típica cara asesina junto con su tic en el ojo, no podía aguantar las ganas de despedazar a esos que hablaban así de su arrancar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero una mano lo halo hacia donde estaban los demás de su grupo.

.-Taichoo contrólese! Yo se que provoca pero no estamos para un juicio por cargos de homicidio!.- dijo Matsumoto mientras apartaba a su taicho (con algo de dificultad) de esos tipos que hablaban así de la chica del peliblanco.

.-Acaso la conocen?.- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo teniente.

.-Digamos que sí… verdad taicho?

.-Ella es..

.-TOSHIRO!

.-HHAAAAA!.- no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que como siempre fue interrumpido por la muy juguetona Shiori.- TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS ESO!

.-Jajajaja lo siento… pero es tan gracioso! Jajaja.

.-SHIORI-CHANN!.- la teniente peli naranja no aguanto las ganas de atrapar entre sus pechos a la chica morena.

.-Mmggmm…! Yo también estoy feliz de verte Rangiku-san.- dijo con algo de dificultad por el abrazo.

.-Ya suéltala Matsumoto, que no ves que la estas asfixiando.- dijo todo serio el peliblanco cruzado de brazos.

.-Lo siento taicho es que me alegra mucho verla… chicos ella es Shiori, es una "amiga" de mi taicho… KYYYAAAHH!.- presento alegremente y toda emocionada a la morena al grupo que iba con ellos.

.-Mucho gusto! Yo soy Inoue Orihime un placer! Ellos son Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, Abarai-kun, Ishida-kun, Ikkaku-san y Yumichika-san.- la chica pelirroja también estaba emocionada de conocer a la chica del circo.

.-Mucho gusto… Toshiro puedo hablar contigo un minuto?.- la pregunta la hizo discretamente al peliblanco.

.-Seguro… Y YA DEJEN ESA CARA DE IDIOTAS!.- todos los presentes tenían una cara con una sonrisita viendo como uno de los capitanes más serio del mundo se sonrojaba con la presencia de la morena.

Se alejaron del grupo de chismosos lo mas que pudieron, luego de alejarse lo suficiente quedaron sentados en una banca del parque para poder hablar mejor, la arrancar estaba más que contenta de ver a su shinigami, tenía ganas de abrazarlo pero conociéndolo a él seguro le molestaría.

.-Toma.- dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero que había ganado.- es por los peluches de la otra vez.

.-Sabes que no tienes que pagarme nada.- dijo mientras miraba los ojos chocolate de la arrancar.

.-Y tú sabes que igual lo voy a hacer.- insistió la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. Toshiro quedo fuera de combate, no podía decirle que no con esa condenada sonrisa.

.-Haahhh… está bien.- tomo con pereza el dinero de la mano de la chica.- de verdad que eres extraña.

.-Toshiro…

.-Que?

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, la morena le había dado un beso en la mejilla rápidamente, ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía que las demostraciones de afecto en público lo ponían incomodo pero no aguantaba las ganas de besar a su shinigami, ya satisfecha se aparto del peliblanco solo para ver lo rojo que estaba.

.-Humg*…. Y-yo… tu me….- aun no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica lo besara tan confianzudamente.

.-Perdona… pero es que quería hacerlo… discúlpame si te moleste.

.-NO!... ejem* quiero decir… no me molesta.- al contrario le gustaba esos impulsos de la chica arrancar.- es solo que no lo vi venir… mejor avisa para la próxima.

.-También quería decirte que no podre visitarte en estos días.- soltó de una y con son de tristeza la arrancar.- parece que ya comienzan a sospechar y mi hermano está haciendo muchas preguntas… de hecho yo no debería estar aquí… es solo que tenía muchas ganas de verte.

.-Shiori… acaso me extrañaste?

.-B-bueno sí… es que yo…

.-Jejeje de verdad que eres muy extraña… por cierto… yo también quería verte.

Ambos estaban rojos, Shiori por lo que el peliblanco acababa de decir, a pesar de todo lo conocía muy bien y sabia que él no era el tipo de persona que demuestra con banderillas que tiene una relación y Toshiro por el hecho de aquella arrancar lo forzara hacer cosas impropias de él. Ambos se quedaron un rato en aquella banca hablando de todo un poco hasta que el shinigami se dio cuenta de algo.

.-Lo traes puesto.- dijo mientras señalaba la mano de la morena.

.-Jeje… sí, difícilmente me lo quito… me recuerda a ti.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano donde traía el brazalete, quería verlo mejor.- muchas gracias Toshiro… es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

.-Ya veo, me alegra que te haya gustado… por cierto…- se levanto de la banca para dirigirse a unos arbustos.- PODRIAN DEJAR DE METERSE DONDE NO LES LLAMAN!

.-HHAAA!.- todos los demás cayeron al suelo de su escondite, todos tenían curiosidad por lo que podrían estar hablando el capitán Hitsugaya con esa chica.

.-Lo sentimos capitán Hitsugaya, es que teníamos curiosidad.- dijo Ikkaku mientras se ponía de pie.

.-Sí queríamos saber quién es la chica acróbata… acaso es su novia?.- pregunto el Quincy provocando un rojo de vergüenza en los rostros de ambos jóvenes.

.-VAMOS TOSHIRO NO SEAS TIMIDO! ESO ES ALGO MUY NATURAL!.- dijo entre codazos el peli naranja.

.-ICHIGO!.- todos los demás shinigamis le saltaron encima al insolente shinigami sustituto.

.-Nee… Shiori-chan, ese brazalete… te lo regalo Toshiro-kun?.- pregunto una muy curiosa Orihime, a lo que la morena respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

.-KYYYAAHH! Taicho mire nada más! No solo tiene buenos gustos en chicas, también los tiene en joyería!.- dijo Matsumoto mientras levantaba la mano de Shiori para ver mejor el brazalete.

.-Déjame ver eso.- intervino la Kuchiki mientras jaloneaba la mano de la chica arrancar.- mmmmm… y parece que es de buena calidad, aparte de que es una monada!

.-Déjame ver Kuchiki-san!.- la curiosidad le gano la partida a Inoue mientras tomaba de golpe la mano de la morena.

_**.-A este paso me van a arrancar la mano **_.- pensó la arrancar que ya se estaba cansando.

.-WOW TOSHIRO! No sabía que fueras tan detallista con las mujeres!.- dijo el shinigami sustituto de nuevo entrándole a codazos al peliblanco.

.-ICHIGOOO!.- y otra vez todos le saltaron encima al insolente y medio estúpido peli naranja.

.-Así no se le habla a un capitán!.- dijo el teniente pelirrojo.

.-No importa si está enamorado, aun debes mostrarle un poco de respeto!.- intervino el Quincy.

.-Yo tengo una duda!... como besa el capitán Hitsugaya?.- pregunto Yumichika mientras él y todos los demás se acercaban como leones contra un conejito a la pobre Shiori.

.-PERO BUENO QUE LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES!.- ya no pudo mas, no saco a Hyörinmaru y libero su Bankai para matar a todos los presentes porque Shiori lo tomo del hombro y lo llevo lejos del grupo para tranquilizarlo.

Ya lejos de la manada de metiches y curiosos, solo se podía escuchar las maldiciones de Toshiro y la voz de Shiori tratando de calmar a este.

.-No puedo creer que no se puedan controlar ni un segundo! Debería volver allá y congelarlos en cubitos de hielo!

.-Ya cálmate, es solo que son curiosos… eso es algo muy natural.

.-NO HAY ESCUSA! Se supone que soy un capitán deberían tratarme con respeto!.- ya para esto Shiori estaba parada a un lado viendo como el joven shinigami daba vueltas en círculos.

.-Sabes que si sigues así vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo?

.-Y además… DESDE CUANDO ES SU PROBLEMA SABER ESE TIPO DE COSAS?... como beso? Eso no es asunto suyo! PORQUE NO MEJOR PREGUNTA QUE TAN RAPIDO LO CONVIERTO EN UN ICEBER!

.-Podrías parar! Ya me estas mareando.

.-Y ES QUE A TI NO TE MOLESTA QUE ESOS SE QUIERAN METER EN TU VIDA?

.-Nah… ya estoy acostumbrada.- dijo recordando a los curiosos de sus hermanos y a su amiga Lilynette.

.-PUES YO NO! Ahora mismo voy para allá a darles una paliza!

.-Ya cálmate Toshiro…! (Bip bip bip*) ay no otra vez.- de nuevo era el sonido de la retirada para Shiori.

.-Tus hermanos?.- pregunto algo más calmado el peliblanco.

.-Ellos mismos….

.-Supongo que ya debes irte.- dijo en tono deprimido el peliblanco.

.-Si eso creo…

.-Iré a hablar un momento con ellos… enseguida vuelvo.- dicho esto se fue en dirección a donde estaban su teniente y los demás entrometidos.

.-No vayas a congelarlos!.- se dispuso a contestar llevando el aparatico a su oreja.- Hola?

.-**MALDITA ENANA DEL DEMONIO DIME EN DONDE COJONES ESTAS!****.- **aquel grito fue tan fuerte que provoco una fuerte ráfaga, hasta el cabello de la morena se levanto por la onda explosiva de la voz masculina que venía del otro lado.

.-Gr-Grimmjow...?.- su voz estaba apagada por la sorpresa y por el susto de escuchar a su hermano mayor.

Por su parte, el joven shinigami había dejado sola un momento a la arrancar para discutir con sus compañeros que no estaban muy lejos, pendientes de la conversación del capitán enano con la chica morena.

.-Taicho la verdad es que sentimos mucho ser tan entrometidos.- se disculpo una muy arrepentida Matsumoto.

.-De verdad lo sentimos Toshiro-kun… Shiori-chan está molesta?.- pregunto Orihime mientras giraba la vista donde se encontraba la chica.

.-No, no está molesta… pero ya tiene que irse.

.-Ya se va? Pero si apenas la acabamos de ver.- chillo la teniente de enormes pechos.- podemos ir a despedirnos de ella?

.-Solo traten de no pasarse de la raya otra vez… creo que ya tiene suficientes problemas en su hogar.- espeto el peliblanco para ir de vuelta con la arrancar, mientras ya se podía escuchar esa extraña conversación familiar.

.-Se puede saber que haces baka?.- pregunto una molesta Shiori por el interrogatorio de su hermano.

.-**Tú qué crees? Averiguo en donde te metes cuando desapareces.**

**.-Lo sentimos mucho Shiori-san… Grimmjow-nii es demasiado fuerte!**.- la vos de Tori se oyó a lo lejos.

.-**No importa cuánto nos tortures, no te diremos donde esta Shiori-neesan! Me oyes manquito!.-** ahora era la voz de Ryu la que se escucho.

**.-YA CALLENSE PAR DE MOCOSOS!.-** unos ruidos de pelea se escucharon al otro lado del auricular.-**Y tú! Dime donde estas?**

.-Ya déjate ese rol de hermano protector que no te queda, imbécil!

.-**Yo actuó como a mí me dé la gana! AHORA DIME EN DONDE TE METISTE ANTES DE QUE ME ENOJE!**

.-DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO FUE, NO ES, NI SERA PROBLEMA TUYO EN DONDE ME ENCUENTRE! Y MAS TE VALE NO LASTIMAR A ESOS DOS ME OISTE!

**.-Y QUIEN TE ENSEÑO A HABLARME ASÍ, MALDITA PULGA!**

.-FUISTE TÚ! IMBECIL RETRASADO!

Mientras tanto unos muy perplejos shinigamis junto con los ryokas escuchaban, no muy lejos y con una gota en la frente, la "conversación familiar" que tenia por teléfono la morena.

.-Taicho… parece que son "ese tipo de hermanos"…- susurro muy quedamente la teniente.

.-A qué te refieres Rangiku-san?.- Orihime, Rukia e Ichigo querían escuchar la explicación de la teniente peli naranja.

.-Pues que se quieren mucho, pero a la vez parecen que se quieren matar.- explico la teniente.

.-Pues parece que se llevan bien.- una gota al estilo anime se resbalo por la frente de todos después del comentario de una sonriente Inoue.

**.-A VER SI ENTIENDO… ESTAS CON ESE "AMIGO"?**.- de nuevo la voz de Grimmjow se oía para nada feliz, esto último logro escucharlo el joven shinigami que quiso acercarse para escuchar mejor, aunque no hizo mucha falta, la voz del hombre se escuchaba claramente y no tuvo que acercarse mucho para oír.

.-Y que si es así? Te repito que lo que yo haga con mi vida no es problema tuyo!

**.- AHORA MISMO VUELVES A CASA SI NO QUIERES QUE EMPIEZE A BUSCARTE A TI Y A ESE DICHOSO AMIGO!.- **esto último llego muy claramente a los oídos de cierto shinigami de baja estatura el cual se le erizo la piel al escuchar la voz del ogro que parecía ser ese que hablaba con su arrancar.

.-Y PORQUE TENGO QUE HACERTE CASO? NUNCA TE INTERESO DONDE ESTABA MIENTRAS VOLVIERA A CASA NO?

**.-ESO ERA ANTES DE SABER QUE ESTABAS JUNTANDOTE CON ALGUIEN… Y MENOS CON UN CHICO!**

.-Yo ando con quien a mi me dé la gana idiota! Además yo no digo nada de los raritos con quien te juntas, todos ustedes podrían formar un circo de fenómenos, en especial el rosadito y el del estanque!.

**.-QUIEN TE ESTA METIENDO TODA ESA BASURA EN LA CABEZA? DIME PARA IR A ARRANCARLE LA CABEZA DE UN SOLO TAJO Y VERLO DESANGRARSE!**

.-Primero que nada: respira! Segundo: ya voy en camino y tercero: ERES UN IMBECIL SIN CEREBRO!

**.-AHORA SI ME ENOJE!**

**.-ONEE-SAN! POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS ¡NO LO ENOJES MAS!-** las voces desesperadas de Ryu y Tori se escucharon en unisonó interrumpiendo la siguiente bomba atómica.

.-De acuerdo… ya voy para allá.

**.-Me vas a explicar que estabas haciendo?.-** otra vez fue la voz de Grimmjow la que se escucho.

.-Sí.

**.-Me vas a decir dónde estabas, y quién es ese supuesto amigo?**

.-NOO! Y ya deja de insistir! Ya te dije que voy para allá así que no fastidies!

**.-ERES UNA MALDITA ENAN..**

**.-DATE PRISA ONEE-SAN!.-** después de ese grito de desesperación se corto la llamada.

.-Haahhh*… a veces me pregunto si de verdad tiene un cerebro en esa cabeza hueca.- suspiro resignada mientras volteaba para ver al peliblanco.

El pobre Toshiro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, al parecer no importaba si conocía o no al hermano de la arrancar, este lo primero que haría al verlo sería darle una muerte muy violenta, trago lo más grueso que pudo al pensar en la descripción que le había dado la arrancar peli marrón antes, un sujeto tan poderoso que hizo ver al legendario shinigami sustituto como todo un debilucho sin mencionar que las miradas de sus compañeros no lo alentaban mucho, todos miraban al capitán del escuadrón diez con unos ojos que decían "pobre de ti".

.-Toshiro… te encuentras bien?.- no pudo evitar ver la cara de espanto que tenía su shinigami.

.-Aja… estoy bien… ejem* quieres que te acompañe?.- dijo algo tembloroso el shinigami.

.-Me encantaría, así podre hablarte de algunas cosas… Fue un placer conocerlos a todos a todos.- tenía su típica sonrisa en el rostro cuando se despidió del grupo que acompañaba al shinigami capitán.

No fueron muy lejos, solo lo suficiente para alejarse del grupo que acompañaba al joven de ojos aguamarina, de nuevo estaban hablando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza, tal vez nunca profundizaban un tema como tal pero eran felices así, esas conversaciones vicias al ojo desnudo eran la mejor forma de conocerse mejor, era su forma espacial de conocerse más a fondo.

.-No sabía que fueras acróbata.- comento el shinigami.

.-Son solo unos trucos que hago para Ryu y Tori se porten bien, ese tipo de cosas les gustan mucho… aunque al tarado de mi hermano le parecen una estupidez.- dijo de forma muy natural sin notar como el shinigami se retorcía un poco al escuchar eso ultimo.

.-Jajaja si…- rio algo nervioso.- oye, puedo preguntarte.. (Bip bip bip*)

.-Y aquí vamos otra vez.- de nuevo se llevo el aparato a su oído.- diga?

.-**POR QUE TE TARDAS TANTO PEQUEÑA IDIOTA?**.- y de nuevo fue la voz de Grimmjow que se oyó a todo lo alto.

.-QUE YA VOY IMBECIL DESEREBRADO!.- por poco no rompe el aparato cuando corto la llamada.- HHAARRG! A veces ese imbécil me saca de quicio! como necesito patear algo!

.-Como se ve que son una familia unida.- el peliblanco no pudo evitar ese tono sarcástico.

.-Y así nos queremos… será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que el idiota venga a buscarme.

.- Shiori, puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre tu hermano?

.-Déjame contestarte un par de cosas obvias… se llama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, es el ex espada seis y sí es condenadamente fuerte.- respondió casi como leyendo el pensamiento del shinigami.

.- E-es un espada?

.-Era, el muy idiota desobedeció a Aizen y le quitaron su puesto… pero no te asustes no dejare que te haga daño.- ya estaba abriendo una garganta mientras le decía esto al peliblanco con tono divertido.

.-YO NO NECESITO QUE ME DEFIENDAS!

.-Jajajaja no tienes que ponerte así.- se acerco al shinigami hasta quedar a poca distancia de él.- supongo que no nos veremos por un tiempo… ya veré como ha..

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Toshiro ya le había dado un beso delicado a la morena, puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica para acercarla aun mas, esta por su parte estaba algo sorprendida pero no duro mucho, cerro sus ojos al paso que se acercaba mas al shinigami y ponía sus manos en los hombros del peliblanco, se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que fue Shiori quien le puso fin a ese contacto que parecía eterno.

.-Y eso?.- aun estaba sorprendida por ese acto impulsivo del shinigami.

.-Ni yo sé como haces para que yo haga ese tipo de cosas.- su rostro tenía una sonrisa algo divertida mientras que sus ojos turquesa demostraban algo de tristeza por la partida de la chica arrancar.

.-Jejeje… y dices que yo soy extraña.- se abrazo muy fuertemente al joven capitán quien correspondió el abrazo.

.-Mejor vete de una vez… tus hermanos deben estar esperándote.- dijo el peliblanco con tono decaído mientras soltaba a la arrancar.

.-Creo que tienes razón sabrá dios que les está haciendo ese tarado a los dos revoltosos….- ya estaba de camino a la garganta cuando se detuvo y volteo a ver al peliblanco.- por cierto Toshiro… si llegas a ver a un tipo alto, con cara de sádico, un solo brazo, una mandíbula pegada en la mejilla y pelo azul… corre por tu vida.

Luego de decir eso, la arrancar desapareció del lugar y aunque dijo eso ultimo en broma Toshiro lo tomo muy literal, luego de saber que casi mata al shinigami sustituto y a Kuchiki ya le tenía cierta idea al hermano mayor de la joven morena, pero después de escuchar la conversación de su ahora novia ya le tenía pavor a su ahora cuñado.

Ya había llegado a casa de Inoue y estaba preparado para el mar de preguntas que de seguro llegarían por cortesía de su teniente, dio un muy notable suspiro de desdén para luego abrir la puerta de la casa, no había nadie en el lugar, esto le pareció algo muy raro hasta pensó que tal vez seguían en el parque y no le dio mucha importancia a eso. Se dirigió al refrigerador para tomar algo de jugo que había, llevo el liquido naranja que contenía el vaso para solo beberlo hasta la mitad, aun con medio vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano se dispuso a ir a la habitación y dormir algo antes de que su subordinada llegara de seguro con la picada del bicho de la curiosidad, abrió lentamente la puerta y lo que vio adentro sí que no se lo esperaba, por poco escupe el jugo que se había llevado a la boca cuando vio que ahí, viéndolo fijamente estaban su teniente, la dueña de la casa, el shinigami sustituto y Kuchiki.

.-Hoolaaaa.- dijeron en unisonó los antes mencionados.

.-Y a que se debe esta reunión?.- pregunto el joven peliblanco mientras tomaba otro trago.

.-Bueno taicho es que queríamos saber cómo le fue.- dijo con una sonrisita medio sospechosa la teniente del peliblanco.

.-Capitán Hitsugaya… solo tenemos algo de curiosidad no tiene que responder si no quiere.- dijo con tono respetuoso la Kuchiki.

.-Me alegra escuchar eso porque no pienso decir nada.

.-Un momento enano! Rukia lo dijo por pura educación, así que escupe! Como conociste a esa chica?.- Kurosaki ya estaba frente al peliblanco y apuntándolo con el dedo en pose acusadora.

.-Como me llamaste?- gruño un muy molesto Toshiro con su tic en el ojo y una vena en la frente.

.-Ya cállenlo! Lo que Ichigo quiso decir es que quisiéramos saber cómo fue que conoció a Shiori-chan… sin ofender taicho pero usted no es muy sociable que se diga.- la teniente ya tenía una mano en la cabezota del chico pelos de naranja mientras que Kuchiki y Orihime le tapaban la boca.

.-Conociéndolos no me dejaran en paz hasta que les diga no?

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza como unos niños buenos ((si claro 9.9))

.-Hhaaaahhh*… ya que… la conocí un día que fui de compras por los víveres, contentos?.- Hitsugaya ya había preparado esa mentira desde hace mucho.

.-Eso es todo?.- preguntaron algo molestos Kurosaki y Matsumoto.

.-Eso es todo… me ayudo a escoger el cereal, luego nos fuimos encontrando de a pura casualidad y una cosa llevo a la otra.- espeto el shinigami capitán para tomar otro sorbo de jugo.

.-Esta seguro taicho? No la conoció defendiéndola de unos asaltantes?.- pregunto algo nerviosa la teniente.

.-O estabas pasando cerca para atraparla de una caída mientras hacia una de sus acrobacias?.- prosiguió el shinigami sustituto.

.-No, solo fue un encuentro casual…. Y a que viene todo eso?

.-Nada….- los dos ya les estaban pagando a las otras dos chicas una buena suma de dinero, al parecer ambos habían hecho una apuesta con Rukia y Orihime para saber cómo había conocido a la chica acróbata, en la que los dos perdieron.

.-No les preste atención capitán Hitsugaya… ahora podría contarnos que paso cuando la fue a acompañar?.- mientras Rukia contaba el dinero, los otros tres no se le pegaron a Hitsugaya porque le tenían miedo a la cara asesina que este tenía.

.-Es que ninguno de ustedes conoce lo que es la privacidad?... parece que se va de viaje con su hermano mayor y no vendrá en un largo tiempo, solo la acompañe hasta medio parque y me despedí de ella.- esto lo dijo con un tono de tristeza, no había pasado ni un día y ya extrañaba las locuras de la chica de ojos achocolatados.

.-Mmmmm… Toshiro-kun una última pregunta y no te molestamos mas está bien?.- pregunto la pelirroja de grandes pechos.

.-Esta bien… pero que sea la última.- dijo el peliblanco con algo de fastidio mientras se tomaba lo que quedaba del jugo.

.-Te da miedo el hermano mayor de Shiori-chan?

Toshiro escupió el jugo por puro reflejo, otra vez ese maldito escalofrío en su espalda que le venía cada vez que pensaba en el tema del hermano mayor de Shiori.

.-cot cot*… CLARO QUE NO!.- el pobre Shiro-chan casi se ahoga con aquella bomba de pregunta.

Mientras el joven capitán se recuperaba del susto, Rukia y Orihime tuvieron que devolver el dinero recién ganado a unos triunfantes Ichigo y Matsumoto, era obvio que sí le tenía miedo.

.-Pues yo diría que si te da miedo tu nuevo cuñado.- se burlo Ichigo mientras contaba su dinero, por si acaso Rukia quería verle la cara.

.-Era de esperarse, a mí también me da algo de miedo después de escuchar todas esas amenazas y maldiciones.- dijo Rukia recordando esa "conversación" que tuvo la chica por teléfono.

.-Taicho usted tranquilo, que una vez que ese chico lo conozca bien seguro que le agradara.- alentaba a su pequeño taicho mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

.-No creo que le caiga bien… ya dejo muy claro lo que hará si algún día me conoce.- una imagen mental se formo en la cabeza de Toshiro, un hombre alto y de pelo azul dándole una paliza seguida por un cero.

.-Bueno taicho, recuerde que aún quedan los hermanitos, de seguro que a ellos sí les caerá bien.- la teniente del decimo escuadrón no perdía las esperanzas.

.-Te equivocas… a ellos tampoco les agrado.- el joven peliblanco tuvo un flashback sobre lo que paso el día en que conoció a los dos hermanitos de la arrancar y de la paliza que le dieron.

.-Acaso ya los conociste?.- pregunto curioso el peli naranja.

.-Sí ya los conocí y te puedo decir con seguridad que también me odian.

.-Y cómo fue que los conociste Toshiro-kun?.- pregunto Inoue en tono curioso.

.-Ya dije más de lo que debía así que déjenme tranquilo.- sentencio el capitán mientras salía de la habitación rumbo a la azotea de la casa, ahí tenía la esperanza de estar tranquilo unos momentos.

.-Wow Toshiro si que la tiene ruda.- dijo Kurosaki mientras guardaba su dinero recuperado.

.-Solo espero que el capitán Hitsugaya no se ilusione mucho con esa chica.- respondió en tono serio la pelinegra.

.-A que te refieres Rukia?

.-Me refiero a que el capitán Hitsugaya es un shinigami… no creo que pueda llevar una relación con una humana.

.-Supongo que tienes razón… pero es la primera vez que veo tan feliz a mi taicho… creo que está bien por ahora.- intervino la teniente del joven taicho.

++++- EN HUECO MUNDO -++++

.-_PORQUE NO ME QUIERES DECIR EN DONDE ESTUBISTE?_

_.-PORQUE NO ES PROBLEMA TUYO, TARADO!_

_.-A QUIEN LE DICES TARADO? DIME DE UNA VEZ EN DONDE ESTUBISTE, PULGA ENANA!_

_.-CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ES PROBLEMA TUYO!.- _se escucho el sonido de una patada.

.-_ARG… MALDITA ENANA MALCRIADA! VEN ACA!.-_ ahora venían los golpes y las patadas de parte de ambos.

Mientras los dos gatos peleaban, los pequeños Ryu y Tori solo podían esperar un poco más en aquel pasillo, tenían que hacerlo si no querían terminar pulverizados en medio de esos dos. Justo en el instante en que su onee-san puso un pie en la habitación, el hombre de pelo azul ya la estaba llenando de un mar de preguntas a lo que la morena no respondió de forma agradable. De nuevo varios golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta seguido por un sinfín de insultos y maldiciones.

.-_POR LO MENOS DIME QUIEN ES EL MAL NACIDO QUE ESTAS VIENDO!.-_ se escucho el ruido de un golpe contra la pared.

.-_PORQUE INSISTES TANTO? YA TE DIJE QUE ES UN AMIGO, QUE NO PUEDO TENER VIDA SOCIAL?.- _ahora una patada que daba contra el suelo.

.-_SOLO QUIERO SABER QUIEN ES EL CAUSANTE DE ESA ACTITUD TAN INSOLENTE QUE TE TRAES! Y SÍ TAMBIEN QUIERO DESMEMBRARLO ESO TIENE ALGO DE MALO?.- _y de nuevo otra tanda de golpes y maldiciones cortesía de los dos sádicos que estaban en la habitación.

.-Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo estarán así?.- pregunto Tori al tiempo que ella y Maru miraban con terror la puerta que parecía venirse abajo.

.-Ya se les pasara, estamos hablando de Grimmjow-niisan y Shiori-neesan… puede que parezcan odiarse pero sus peleas nunca llegan a nada serio.- el pequeño oji verde quería sonar despreocupado pero en el fondo estaba muy nervioso.

.-ABAJO!.- Tori tomo a su hermanito para tirarlo al suelo cuando vio que un cero se dirigía justo hacia ellos.

.-MIRA LO QUE HICISTE MALDITA ENANA!.- grito furioso Grimmjow al ver el enorme agujero en la pared a causa del cero.

.-Y PARA QUE TE AGACHAS TARADO! QUEDATE QUIETO UN SEGUNDO!.- dijo una muy molesta Shiori mientras se preparaba para lanzar otro cero.

.-A CORRER HHHAAAAAAAA!.- gritaron los dos pequeños mientras corrían despavoridos del lugar junto con los dos hollow en forma de gatos.

Después de varios minutos de patadas, golpes y varios ceros mas, la tormenta se calmo, solo quedaron un exhausto Grimmjow tirado en el suelo mientras una cansada Shiori se sentaba en lo que había quedado de la pared, ambos ya se habían cansado y les dolía la garganta por tantos gritos.

.-Ya te dije… solo estaba… pagándole una deuda… no hace falta que te pongas… como un histérico… baka-Grimmjow.- dijo con la voz entrecortada la morena.

.-Y yo te dije… que quiero saber… a donde rayos te vas… y con quien te vas… cuando te… desapareces… ya que coño! Por lo menos dime porque no me lo quieres decir?.- pregunto resignado el peli celeste, conocía muy bien a su hermana y nunca lograría sacarle la respuesta si ella no quería.

.-Tengo mis razones.- ya la chica de ojos chocolate estaba un poco mas descansada para responder esto último.- Ya enserio… porque te preocupa tanto lo que haga?.- pregunto en tono curioso mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

.-Últimamente estas actuando extraño… y digamos que alguien me aconsejo que te vigilara mejor.- la mente de Grimmjow trajo el recuerdo de lo que le dijo Szayel con respecto a su hermana.

.-Y desde cuando prestas atención a lo que dicen los demás?

.-Desde que empiezo a ver esa rara actitud tuya.

.-No estoy haciendo nada malo si es lo que te preocupa.

.-Mas te vale… y tal vez tengas algo de razón, no debería preocuparme de lo que diga el rarito de Szayel.

.-Sí… espera, Szayel fue el que te dijo que me vigilaras?.- la chica trato de ocultar su tono preocupado, recordó que una vez fue vista por Szayel antes de ir a darle los dulces a Hitsugaya.

.-Sí el mismo… porque lo preguntas?

.-Porque eres un idiota al hacerle caso a ese tipo tan raro!.- ya sabía que debía estar más pendiente de sus escapadas o de lo contrario se sabría su secreto.

.-Supongo que tienes razón… ahora que no soy un espada no tengo mucho que hacer y busco en que entretenerme.- Grimmjow dijo esto último con son depresivo.

Y ahí estaba, el poderoso rey Grimmjow todo deprimido, para nada le gustaba verlo así, era su hermano y no quería verlo triste, con todo lo idiota, sádico e impulsivo que era, a fin de cuentas era su familia. Se puso de pie con decisión y al instante depósito su pie en el rostro del peli azul.

.-MMGGrr… PERO QUE TE PASA?.- retiro el pie de la morena y se puso de pie de golpe.

.-CALLATE IDIOTA! Ya deja esa maldita cara de mártir que ya me estas deprimiendo a mi también.- miro los ojos azules del ex espada para continuar con su discurso.- ya basta de sentir lástima por ti! Mueve ese trasero y demuestra de lo que estas hecho! NOS VAMOS A ENTRENAR!

.-Y a ti que bicho te pico? Y quien demonios te crees para darme ordenes?

.-Que te calles dije! Crees que ese shinigami se va a quedar de brazos cruzados después de la paliza que le diste? De seguro mientras hablamos se está haciendo más fuerte así que prepárate para que termines con ese idiota!

.-Ya enserio, que bicho te pico?.- Grimmjow no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su hermana la que siempre estuvo en contra de las peleas ahora lo estaba animando a luchar con ese shinigami peli naranja, eso sí era raro.

Después de un rato fuera del palacio, Ryu y Tori solo veían emocionados como su onee-san luchaba con el peli azul, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos, y pudieron apreciar mejor que Shiori no era débil en absoluto ya que de vez en cuando se la ponía difícil al ex espada, no podían estar más emocionados al ver a esos dos luchar, parecía una muy buena película épica.

.-MALDITA SEA ENANA! DEJAME DESCANSAR UN POCO!.- resoplo un muy agotado Grimmjow.

.-NO SEAS HOLGAZAN Y MUEVE ESE TRASERO QUE AUN NO TERMINAMOS!.- grito una autoritaria Shiori mientras trataba de levantar a su hermano del suelo.

.-Tu lo que quieres es matarme! UNA MALDITA PAUSA POR LA MALDITA CAUSA!

.-Bueno está, bien cinco minutos de descanso y continuamos.- dijo resignada la morena mientras envainaba su espada.

.-Es bueno ver que ya no están molestos Shiori-san.- la voz de Tori se escucho a poca distancia.

.-Sí… es un alivio que ya no se estén destrozando el uno al otro.- dijo Ryu al tiempo que Maru y Moru se bajaban de él para ir a los hombros de su dueña.

.-No la estoy destrozando en este momento porque estoy agotado.- en la voz de Grimmjow se podía escuchar lo cansado que estaba, la chica arrancar le había sacado todo el jugo al pobre tirado en el suelo.

.-De verdad que eres un holgazán, a este paso dejaras de ser una amenaza para los shinigamis Grimmjow-nii.- ((alguna vez han escuchado cuando un disco de vinil se raya? Imagínense que lo acaban de oír XD)) una vez que la chica termino de hablar todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

.-QUE DIJSTE?.- Ryu y Tori tenían los ojos bien abiertos y Grimmjow del tiro se sentó para ver y oír mejor a la arrancar.

.-Que? Lo de que eres un holgazán?.- Shiori por su parte miro muy confundida a su extraña familia.

.-No eso no.- Ryu aun no podía creer lo escucho.

.-Lo ultimo.- dijo todavía impactada Tori.

.-Que si seguía así ya no sería una amenaza?

.-M-me llamaste… "Grimmjow-nii".- aun no podía creer que la enana fastidiosa lo llamara así.

.-Sí porque, tiene algo de malo?.- dijo Shiori al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la arena blanca.

.-Hace años que no me llamas así… creo que hace siglos que no me llamabas así!

.-Siempre lo llamas baka-Grimmjow, Grimmjow tarado, idiota, imbécil, pelo de escoba, descerebrado, sádico, animal de cuarta... mmunngg!

.-Bueno ya! Creo que se entendió el punto.- tomo la cabeza del pequeño pelinegro y la enterró en la arena para que se callara.

.-Que les puedo decir… simplemente me provoco.- puso su mano en la nuca y saco su lengua con pena.

.-Primero actúas de forma muy rara, luego me obligas a entrenar aun cuando ni a ti te gusta y ahora me dices Grimmjow-nii? Y toda esa actitud tan rara comenzó cuando empezaste a juntarte con ese amigo que no conozco… algún día vas a decirme quién es?.- miro de reojo a la peli marrón.

.-Quizás… pero no en un futuro cercano… bueno ya se acabo el descanso! Arriba pelos de escoba, tenemos mucho por hacer!

.-Sabes que mientras más lo ocultes, mas quiero conocer al bastardo verdad?.- una imagen mental de el mismo aplastando a alguien sin rostro se formo en su cabeza.- un momento… como me llamaste?

.-Y aparte eres muy lento Grimmjow-nii.- dijo muy sonriente la arrancar para ponerse de pie y jalonear al peli azul.

.-Cuando sepa quién es el idiota voy a cortarlo en pedacitos para que se lo coman una manada de gillian!.- refunfuño el ex espada que era jaloneado por una muy entusiasmada morena.

++++- EN KARAKURA -++++

.-AACHUUU! Sniff*.

.-Salud taicho, se encuentra bien?.- pregunto en son preocupado Matsumoto para luego poner su mano en la frente de su taicho.

.-Estoy bien Matsumoto.- dijo el joven shinigami apartando la mano de su teniente.- no sé porque pero últimamente siento un raro escalofrió en la espalda.

.-Mmmm… dicen que si uno estornuda sin razón aparente es que están hablando de uno.- dijo la teniente adoptando una pose marca "ya lo tengo!".

.-Tú crees?… ahora que lo pienso mejor, ese escalofrió solo lo tengo cuando pienso en…- se detuvo de lo que iba a decir cuando se dio cuenta de que solo se sentía así cuando pensaba en el misterioso hermano mayor de la arrancar.

.-En quien taicho?.- Matsumoto estaba muy curiosa en saber lo que diría el peliblanco.

.-Cuando pienso… en el hermano mayor de Shiori.

.-KYYYAAAHHHH! Eso quiere decir que Shiori-chan está hablando con su hermano sobre usted!.- dio varios saltos de emoción cuando dijo esto.- lo ve taicho? Seguro que Shiori-chan está diciendo las mil y un maravillas sobre usted! Ya verá, que cuando ese sujeto lo conozca va a quedar encantado!

.-Yo no estaría muy seguro sobre eso…- el rostro de Toshiro se puso azul del miedo, estaba seguro de que por nada del mundo se llevaría bien con el hermano de la arrancar peli marrón.

((jejejeje vamos a ver como se las arregla Shiro-chan con cierto espada XD por favor no olviden dejar un review para asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo XP quiero agradecer los comentarios que ya han dejado varios escritores... ARIGATOOOO! estoy muy, muy, muy, muy agradecida por esos comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo y me alegra que les guste este remedo de fic n.n ha! también voy a hacer algo de publicidad aprovechando que estoy de buen humor =P el fic de **-moon** " **La profundidad de nuestros corazones" **esta buenísimo! si se quieren reír a carcajadas se los recomiendo yo no pare de reírme si no como a la media hora que lo leí, te agradezco la publicidad y tus comentarios, ARIGATO!XD de nuevo no olviden dejar un review y recuerden BLEACH ES LO MÁXIMO!))


	9. Chapter 9

((Hola a todos! n.n bueno déjenme decirles que este capítulo no fue lo que esperaba XP y no lo digo porque sea malo sino que yo pensaba que podría sacar más material cómico de este tema en particular… luego lo leí y resulto que no me convenció y tuve que hacerle uno que otro retoque =P ojala les guste este remedo de fic n.n ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salió de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!))

Cap. 9 _"el sentimiento del corazón… descubiertos"_

Todo estaba muy pacifico en las noches, no había movimiento alguno, todo estaba tranquilo y calmado, ese era el momento perfecto para dormir una buena siesta y esto se notaba mas al escuchar los ronquidos de cierto peli azul. La tarada de su hermana le había exprimido hasta la última gota de energía, fue solo que hace unas pocas horas Grimmjow logro quitarse de encima a su molesta hermanan menor y pudo echarse en su lecho para dormir un poco. Estaba más que agotado y golpeado, y aunque solo pudiera dormir unas pocas horas, tal vez menos, eso le bastaba y le sobraba para hacerlo el arrancar más feliz de todo hueco mundo. Por fin tenía algo de paz y tranquilidad para recuperarse y descansar de esa enana que ahora parecía una muy estricta profesora de deportes o una especie de comandante militar que solo le faltaba el silbatico. Ya ni le importaban los shinigamis ni siquiera Aizen, solo le daba gracias al cielo de que finalmente podía dormir un poco… o al menos eso creía.

.-A LEVANTARSE GRIMMJOW-NII!

.-HHAAAAAAA!.- dio un brinco en la cama para terminar en el suelo.

.-MUY BUENOS DIIASSSS!.- grito una animada Shiori que estaba de pie sobra la cama.

.-MALDITA PULGA! DEJAME DORMIR!.- tomo una de sus almohadas y la aventó contra la cara de su molesta hermana menor.

.-Veo que te levantaste de buen humor.- dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se bajaba de la cama para así quedar cerca de su muy agotado hermano mayor.

.-Por favor Shiori, ten piedad! Hemos estado entrenando toda la semana, ya no me queda energía!.- dijo el peli azul mientras se cubría la cara con su antebrazo. Esto sorprendió un poco a la pequeña morena, tal vez, solo tal vez se había pasado un poquitín de la raya con todo eso del entrenamiento, ya que Grimmjow no era de los que piden piedad o suplican por algo.

.-No te levantaba para eso, era para saber que vas a hacer de desayuno antes de irte a trabajar.- dijo muy juguetona mientras se sentaba encima de su hermano.

.-No lo sé, qué te provoca?...- luego de procesar un poco la información fue que se dio cuenta.-... ESPERA UN MALDITO MINUTO! Acaso esperas que yo haga el desayuno?

.-Pues claaaro… hoy era tu turno no?

.-Estas bromeando no?.- miro serio a su hermana que todavía estaba encima de él.

.-Ves que me estoy riendo?

.-Onee-saannn ya está listo el desayuno?.- la vocecita de Ryu se hizo presente en la habitación.

.-Aun no Ryu, hoy le toca a Grimmjow-nii.- respondió Shiori sin darse cuenta de que su hermano ya iba a agarrarla por el cuello de su chaqueta.

.-No me digas que después de todo ese trabajo, después de toda esa tortura, DESPUES DE TODA ESA MIERDA POR LA QUE TUVE QUE PASAR…!.- tuvo que detenerse a respirar un momento, si no terminaría matando a su propia hermana.-… después de todo ese entrenamiento, también esperas que les dé de comer a todos ustedes?.- pegunto molesto el peli azul mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba a su hermana por la chaqueta.

.-Un tipo tan fuerte como tú no tendría ningún problema, verdad Ryu?.- dijo la morena agitando la mano.

.-Muy cierto onee-san!.- afirmo todo animado el pequeño oji verde.

.-Par de lame botas! Que no tienen orgullo?

.-Lo que tenemos es hambre.- dijo aun suspendida en el aire la morena.

.-Queremos comer! Queremos comer!.- gritaba el pelinegro como si estuviese en una huelga.

.-Mocosos malcriados….- gruño molesto el ex espada. Estaba a punto de poner en su lugar a esos mocosos pero fue cuando escucharon una vocecita cerca de la cocina.

.-_A COMEEEEEEERRRRRR! GRIMMJOW-NII, SHIORI-SAN, RYU-KUN EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!.-_ llamo toda emocionada la pequeña Tori.

.-NANIIII?.- los tres se quedaron como estatuas.

Salieron con mucha dificultad de la habitación solo para ver como Tori dejaba una enorme cacerola sobre la mesa, parecía que había hecho mucho de lo que sea que había allí adentro porque a la pequeña rubia le costó un poco ponerla en la mesa. Una vez que la puso allí se dirigió a la cocina para guardar el delantal que traía puesto.

Los tres arrancars solo sacaron sus cabezas de la habitación en donde dormía Grimmjow, para ver de manera muy sospechosa aquel recipiente, ninguno se atrevía a siquiera acercársele, el olor que emanaba ese guiso o lo que fuera, era demasiado asqueroso como para soportarlo. Seguían viendo con ojos que reflejaban miedo puro, solo podían pensar en una infinidad de teorías de lo que pudiera contener esa condenada olla, aunque ninguno se hizo la idea de a qué sabría eso que cocino una muy, muy inocente Tori.

.-Quien se atreve a mirar?.- pregunto la única chica entre los tres.

.-Yo no.- respondió el pequeño oji verde para luego esconderse detrás de la pierna de Grimmjow.

.-Yo menos.- culmino el mayor de los que veían con sospechas esa misteriosa cacerola.

.-Solo hay una opción…- dijo en tono muy serio la morena.

.-PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!

.-SALVADOS!.- gritaron victoriosos los más pequeños mientras que un perdedor peli azul se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sacado tijeras.

Se acerco cauteloso a la olla, trago lo más grueso que pudo y se tapo la nariz con su única mano para soportar el olor, se dio vuelta para ver como los dos mocosos lo veían con una mirada como diciéndole "tu puedes" aunque no servía de mucho, se acerco un poco mas y a cada paso que daba sentía como si algo en su interior le dijera a gritos que saliera de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Ya cuando estuvo cerca de la mesa, respiro con la intención de calmar un poco sus nervios pero de inmediato volvió a taparse la nariz, dio un último vistazo a los dos enano que ya habían puesto hasta un barricada con su propia cama y unos cuantos cojines, volvió a ver esa maldita cacerola y decidió que era mejor acabar con todo eso de una sola, puso su mano en la tapa de la olla y la abrió de golpe.

.-!.- algo ((sabrá dios que XD)) saco su tentáculo fuera de la olla tomando la mano del peli azul.

.-HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.- los tres arrancar por puro acto de instinto lanzaron un cero cada uno a lo que sea que era eso que salía de aquella cacerola.

.-Que paso?.- Tori salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina para ver como sus tres "parientes" se abrazaban frenéticamente.- Ay pero chicos! No tenían porque pelarse por la comida… ahora tendré que preparar más!

.-NOOOOOO!

Tori solo pudo parpadear de la impresión al ver como sus hermanos por poco se le tiran encima con cara entre miedo y enfado.

.-Ok… Grimmjow-nii, date prisa o se te hará tarde.- ordeno la tímida del grupo con carita de ángel.

.-Si ya se… maldita seas enana fastidiosa! Por tu culpa ni ganas tengo de moverme…- dijo Grimmjow algo fastidiado y aun algo impactado por el incidente de la cacerola. Este comentario fue dirigido a su fastidiosa hermana Shiori que aun estaba algo apartada de todo ese reguero que quedo.

.-Ya deja de quejarte, deberías darme las gracias por ayudarte Grimmjow-nii.- dijo en tono molesto la morena con sus manos en las caderas.

.-Ahora piensas llamarme así?.- la chica arrancar había agarrado la costumbre de decirle ese apodo cariñoso en vez del tradicional insulto, lo cual para él era lo más extraño del mundo.

.-Prefieres que te llame "baka-Grimmjow" o alguna otra cosa?

.-No gracias… "Grimmjow-nii" está bien.- respondió el ex espada, la verdad es que odiaba que le dijeran baka-Grimmjow.

.-Oye Grimmjow-niisan… que no tenias que trabajar?.- pregunto el más pequeño de los cuatro viendo un reloj que había en la mesa, no muy lejos del tiradero de lo que quedo de aquel monstruo de la olla.

.-… MALDICIOOON!.- casi a la velocidad del sonido, tomo su "pantera" y salió rapidísimo de la habitación dejando a los tres niños solos con caras divertidas.

.-Nunca me voy a cansar de verlo así.- dijo todavía divertido Ryu mientras veía la nube de polvo que dejo la carrera del peli azul.

.-Siempre es lindo ver a Grimmjow-nii cuando está animado…- dijo Tori con una sonrisita de dulzura en el rostro.- verdad Shiori-san?

Pero la mencionada no respondió, solo vieron a su querida onee-san sentada sobre la mesa mientras jugaba con sus gatitos.

Sus ojos chocolates solo podían expresar una gran tristeza, solo podía pensar en el shinigami de ojos agua marina. Ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, ya lo extrañaba y su estado de ánimo la delataba, extrañaba esos ojos cual estanques de agua pura, extrañaba la voz seria pero segura del peliblanco, quería estar con él y abrazarlo tal vez pegarle un susto para verle esa cara tan graciosa que ponía cuando lo sorprendía de alguna forma, una risita se le escapo al recordar esos gestos del shinigami.

.-Shiori-san estas bien?.- pregunto preocupada la oji miel.

.-Mm?... sí estoy bien Tori.- tuvo que sonreír para ocultar lo que estaba pensando.

.-Shiori-neesan… lo extrañas verdad?.- el pequeño oji verde se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su onee-san.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces por la impresión, siempre se sorprendía de lo intuitivo que podían ser sus hermanitos.

.-Shiori-san porque no vas a verlo?.- Tori ya se había sentado al lado de la morena al hacerle esa pregunta.

.-Porque baka-Grimmjow empezaría de nuevo con el interrogatorio.- respondió mientras acariciaba la panza de Moru.

.-Ya deja esas tonterías y ve!.- el pequeño pelinegro también se sentó al lado de su onee-san. Ambos querían estar cerca de ella para que notara que siempre estarían allí para apoyarla.

.-No digan esas cosas como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.- como se notaba que esos dos eran unos niños. No podía simplemente salir y decir "adiós Grimmjow, me voy con mi novio el shinigami!" eso sí que sería un suicidio.

.-Nosotros te cubriremos, distraeremos a todos para que no noten que te fuiste!.- dijo el pequeño Ryu mas animado para contagiar a la morena.

.-Nos encargaremos de todo! Solo deja esa cara por favor.- interfirió Tori para completar las palabras de su hermanito.

Ellos la querían, se querían entre sí, en su forma rara, loca y psicópata eran una familia feliz y unida. Aquellos dos pequeños le tenían un gran cariño a su querida onee-san y aunque les costaba demostrarlo, también le tenían cariño a su muy destructivo nii-san… pero en este momento la que necesitaba más ayuda era la morena, y ellos harían lo que fuera por su tan querida Shiori-neesan, incluso enfrentarse a Grimmjow. Shiori solo pudo sonreír conmovida al ver como sus hermanitos serian capaces de caminar en fuego por ella ((claro que no lo permitiría XD)), tal vez esos dos la sacaban de quicio cada vez que podían pero los quería a ambos y después de esas palabras ya estaba más que confirmado de que ellos también la querían a ella… y quizás ese comportamiento destructivo y psicópata de Grimmjow era su forma "especial" de demostrar que él también se preocupaba por ella.

.-Ustedes dos sí que son un caso….- dijo mientras alborotaba la cresta de su hermanito.- seguros de que podrán solos? Lilynette-chan no podrá ayudarlos esta vez… ella y Starrk-san han estado muy ocupados últimamente.

.-Tú tranquila que todo estará bien… ahora vete a compartir gérmenes con el shinigami!.- dijo todo emocionado Ryu mientras hacía con sus manos una escena de besitos amorosos.

.- OWWO pequeño insolente ven acá!.- tomo del cuello a su hermanito y le dio un coscorrón. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la rabia y la pena por las palabras del pequeño pelinegro.

.-ITAI, ITAI, ITAI, ITAI… ya basta Shiori-neesan me vas a despeinar!

.-Mejor vete de una vez, mientras más rápido te vayas más rápido volverás.- dijo sonriente la pequeña Tori al ver que su onee-san había regresado.

.-Están completamente seguros?.- pregunto sin soltar a su hermanito.

.-Ya te dijimos que sí coño! Termínate de ir para que regreses antes de que Grimmjow-niisan vuelva del trabajo.- respondió el pequeño oji verde que seguía prisionero del agarre de su hermana mayor.

.-Esta bien… no tardare mucho.- antes de soltar a su hermanito le dio un buen jalón en la mejilla y una vez hecho eso salió corriendo de la habitación ansiosa de ver al peliblanco.

Vieron salir a toda velocidad a una emocionada Shiori-neesan, feliz de que por fin vería al shinigami que tanto le gustaba… aquello era para vomitar, toda esa melosidad no era algo muy común en ese mundo llenos de psicópatas y sádicos, pero ver ese espectáculo no era tan malo como pensaban y por mucho que odiaran al shinigami debían admitir que les gustaba ver a su hermana mayor tan feliz.

.-Bueno es hora de ponerse a trabajar.- dijo el oji verde mientras se acomodaba la cresta de su cabello.

.-Grimmjow-nii nos va a matar si se entera de esto verdad?.- pregunto Tori con Maru y Moru en los brazos.

.-Ni que él fuera tan listo… además no creo que se lo tome tan mal.- respondió un muy seguro Ryu.

.-Creo que no me entendiste… Shiori-san a estado sacándole la vida a Grimmjow-nii por todo el entrenamiento, sin mencionar el trabajo que tiene con Aizen, esta de muy mal humor, no ha dormido ni comido bien en días y el ya sospecha de las escapadas de Shiori-san así que si se llega a enterar, los que pagaremos los platos rotos seremos nosotros y los pagaremos en grande.- explico con total serenidad la pequeña oji miel.

.-Humg*… estamos muertos.- el pobre arrancar trago grueso al escuchar eso, si Grimmjow se enteraba de que le estaban alcahueteando las escapadas a Shiori, no vivirían para contarlo (("alcahuetear" es como decir que la están cubriendo pues, que mientras ella hace un crimen, ellos le inventan una cuartada XP)).

++++- EN KARAKURA -++++

.-TAICHOOO!.- la voz inequívoca de la teniente del decimo escuadrón llamo por completo su atención, se giro para ver que su teniente iba a su encuentro.- Taicho vengo a informarle que no hay señal de los arrancars y todo está en orden. Ikkaku y Yumichika están dando una última ronda de vigilancia.

.-Ya veo… buen trabajo.- respondió serio el capitán peli blanco. No podía olvidar esa advertencia que le había dado la arrancar el día en que le regalo el brazalete, pero por más que estuviera atento a cualquier movimiento no sucedía nada.- _**se habrá equivocado?**_

.-Sera mejor terminar de revisar esta última zona para volver taicho, ya se está haciendo de noche.- comento la teniente observando que el día se estaba yendo para dar vía libre a la noche.

.-Sí… será lo mejor.- su voz se oyó algo decaída, se notaba que extrañaba a la morena.

.-Se encuentra bien taicho?.- la depresión era tan obvia en el peliblanco que era imposible que su teniente no se diera cuenta.

.-Estoy bien Matsumoto… solo algo cansado.- mentira, lo que en realidad le pasaba era que estaba triste por la ausencia de cierta arrancar fastidiosa. Una vez termino de decir aquella mentira, el peliblanco descendió hasta aterrizar en la azotea de un edificio cercano.

.-Taicho si algo le molesta sabe que puede decirme con toda confianza.- dijo con sonrisa amable la peli naranja. Aunque le gustaba gastarle bromas a su taicho no dudaba en brindarle apoyo moral cuando le hacía falta.

.-No me pasa nada….- era otra mentira, estaba mal por la ausencia de su arrancar, extrañaba sus ojos marrones iguales a unos bombones de chocolate incluso sus locuras que más de una vez le sacaban una sonrisa.

.-Taicho se ha puesto a pensar que tal vez guardándose todo para usted, solo lograra hacerse más daño?.- esas palabras las dijo con una seriedad y honestidad que le salían del alma.- está bien desahogarse de vez en cuando, tal vez así se sienta mejor.- esto último lo dijo con calma y dulzura. Conocía a su taicho y sabía que desde siempre se guardaba todo su dolor, y ese mal hábito se intensifico desde lo que paso con Hinamori, desde el día de la traición de Aizen su taicho se había vuelto aun mas cerrado.

No dijo nada en ese instante, solo se quedo parado en aquella azotea pensando en lo que dijo su teniente. Quizás tenía razón, debía aceptar que no era sano guardarse todo para él mismo, que debía abrirse aunque sea un poco, quizás eso liberaría algo del peso que llevaba su alma.

.-No pasa nada malo… Es solo que….- dijo algo apagado, le costaba compartir sus sentimientos con la gente, siempre fue muy celoso de sus cosas.

.-Prometo no hacer ningún comentario inapropiado.- dijo con la esperanza de que su taicho cediera.

.-Yo… mejor olvídalo…- se giro para volver al trabajo pero la voz de su teniente lo detuvo.

.-Echa de menos a Shiori-chan, verdad?

Ok eso sí que lo descoloco, paró en seco cuando escucho esas palabras que salían de la boca de su teniente. Tan obvio era que extrañaba a la arrancar? Pero su teniente no se equivocaba, al contrario, había dado justo en el clavo.

.-Esta bien que la extrañe, es lo más natural del mundo, no tiene de que avergonzarse.- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su taicho, como alentándolo a que se abriera de corazón con ella.

.-Pero… es solo que… se supone que soy un capitán, no debería…- aunque pareciera lo más raro del mundo Matsumoto logro lo que quería, ese pequeño capitán estaba comenzando a sincerarse, a dejar salir todos esos sentimientos que retenía en su corazón.

Dudo un poco para abrir la boca y que las palabras salieran de su garganta, casi nunca hablaba con nadie de sus sentimientos y sus problemas, creía que solo serian una carga innecesaria para el oyente.

.-Aunque sea un capitán o el mismísimo rey de la sociedad de almas… está en todo su derecho de sentir ese tipo de cosas, en especial si se esta tan enamorado como usted.- dijo con una sonrisita en el rostro y tono juguetón mientras le daba unos cuantos codazos a su taicho.

.-Matsumoto…- gruño el pequeño taicho con una venita en la frente.

.-Pero lo digo en serio taicho! .- se defendió como pudo de aquella mirada asesina.- está bien que la eche de menos y de seguro que ella también lo extraña a usted, no tiene nada de malo que le guste la compañía de alguien más.

Relajo su rostro por unos instantes, lo que su teniente le decía era cierto, estaba bien querer estar con alguien más, ni el mismo podía evitar esa sensación de querer estar con alguien más, de querer estar su arrancar morena. Quería verla y abrazarla, incluso quería que se apareciera dándole un susto de muerte como siempre lo hacía.

.-Aun no sabe nada de ella?.- pregunto la teniente viendo con ojos curiosos a su taicho.

.-No aun no… Matsumoto…

.-Dígame.

.-Crees que… esto está bien?

.-Que cosa?.- la peli naranja no sabía a qué se refería el pequeño peliblanco.

.-Quiero decir… está bien que yo sienta algo por ella?.- tenía que saberlo, tenía que escuchar la opinión de alguien de afuera para poder aclarar sus dudas. Aun no podía creer que él, un shinigami y capitán del Gotei 13, estuviera enamorado de una arrancar miembro del ejército de Aizen, aquello era sencillamente una barbaridad.

.-Claro que está bien, no tiene nada de malo que le guste una chica.- dijo con voz alentadora la peli naranja.

.-Tú no lo entiendes…

.-Claro que lo entiendo, le repito que no tiene nada de malo y no tiene de que avergonzarse de que le guste una chica humana, usted está en edad para tener ese tipo de romances de juventud.- dijo toda inspirada la teniente.

.-Por eso te digo que no entiendes… ella es…- sintió la tentación de revelarle a su subordinada de que la chica morena no era humana, que ni siquiera era una shinigami sino una arrancar, quería contárselo a alguien y desahogarse pero no podía. Se contuvo de decir lo que quería para aclarar otra cosa que también lo molestaba.- ella no solo me gusta.

.-Taicho… no me diga que, de verdad está enamorado de esa chica?.- vio fijamente los ojos turquesa de su taicho.

El capitán peliblanco solo se sonrojo por la pregunta de la mujer, fijo su vista en el piso mientras ese sonrojo se hacía cada vez más notable, se quedo en silencio sin ver el rostro de su teniente, todavía tenía algo de orgullo de capitán y lo conservaría a pesar de estar todo embobado por su arrancar, ese maldito orgullo era lo que impedía demostrarle su afecto a la chica de ojos chocolate.

.-KYYYAAAAHHH TAAAIICHOOO! Pero que ternurita! De verdad la quiere! La ama! Y la adora!.- con mucha alegría abrazo con todo lo que tenía a su pequeño taicho.- que alegría taicho! Mi taicho está enamorado de verdad!

.-Mmmgggff… Matsumoto… aire! Ya suel….- no podía ni hablar bien por el tremendo abrazo de su teniente.- que me sueltes!

.-Ay perdón jejejeje.- rio toda nerviosa por casi ahogar a su taicho.- es que me emocione.

.-Si ya me di cuenta.- dijo mientras se recuperaba del abrazo.

.-Jejeje pero no entiendo porque se preocupa, eso es algo muy lindo.- dijo la teniente regresando al tema de conversación.

.-Me preocupo porque soy un shinigami y además un capitán! No puedo darme el lujo de tener ese tipo de lazos con la gente y menos si es…- se detuvo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que iba a revelar la verdadera identidad de Shiori.

.-Pero que tiene de malo? No me va a decir que por esa estupidez va a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, eso sí que estaría mal… solo piense en usted, sea egoísta por esta vez.- Matsumoto ya se había pasado a modo hermana mayor para seguir con su discurso.- usted nunca había sido tan feliz y todo gracias a Shiori-chan, no deje pasar esta oportunidad única en la vida, deje de pensar que es un capitán y solo preocúpese de ser feliz!

.-Matsumoto… tu…- estaba impresionado, las palabras de su teniente de verdad le llegaron como el más claro mensaje. Sabía que podía contar con ella, esa cabeza hueca siempre estaría para apoyarlo, podía contar con Matsumoto y podía confiar en ella para contarle su más grande secreto.- la verdad es que… Shiori es…

Justo en ese momento pudo sentir un riatsu muy familiar, era débil, como si quisiera que solo él se percatara de su presencia. No estaba muy lejos solo lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada, aumento su riatsu solo lo suficiente para que alguien con extrema habilidad se diera cuenta. No sonrió de oreja a oreja porque recordó que estaba con su teniente pero una inmensa felicidad lo lleno por completo al sentir el riatsu de la chica arrancar.

.-Que sucede taicho?.- pregunto la peli naranja al ver que su taicho se detuvo en lo que iba a decir.

.-Mm? No, no es nada… solo iba a decir que… Shiori es realmente especial.- no pudo resistir las ganas de sonreír, se contuvo lo mas que pudo para que no se notara esa mueca de felicidad que se formaba en su rostro.- será mejor que te vayas a descansar, yo terminare de revisar el área.

.-Hhaaahhh taicho usted es un amor! La verdad es que ya me estaba dando algo de sueño, le diré a Orihime que usted llegara un poco tarde para que guarde su cena!

.-No hace falta.- preferiría morir de hambre antes que probar las comidas de la humana.

Se despidió de su taicho con una sonrisa consoladora, su pequeño enano estaba creciendo y madurando frente a sus ojos, y estaba en primera fila para ver como su taicho por fin dejaba salir esa parte de él que seguía siendo un chico.

Una vez seguro que su teniente se había alejado lo suficiente se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía ese riatsu, se concentro un poco para determinar de dónde venía exactamente y una vez ubicado uso Shunpo para llegar lo más rápido posible. No podía equivocarse ese riatsu lo reconocería donde fuera, era la chica arrancar.

Su carrera lo llevo hasta un parque, más o menos parecido al que se citaban para encontrarse, ya era de noche así que todo estaba oscuro, solo las luces de los faros eran las que proporcionaban un poco de visibilidad a ese lugar. Se quedo quieto al sentir cada vez menos la presencia de la arrancar, de hecho a cada paso que daba podía sentir como se desvanecía, aquello era muy extraño. Se detuvo por completo al darse cuenta de que ya no podía sentirla, se habría ido? Le habrá pasado algo? Solo un montón de preguntas se formaron en su mente hasta que…

.-TOSHIRO!

.-HHAAA!.- una chica de cabellos chocolates salió de unos arbustos y se tiro encima de él para darle un gran abrazo con tanta fuerza que el chico perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.- PERO QUE RA..!

Antes de que el shinigami pudiera terminar de hablar, la arrancar ya lo había callado con un beso en los labios. Había neutralizado su riatsu apropósito solo para sorprender a su shinigami favorito, pero sus ganas de estar cerca de él le ganaron la partida, se abrazo mas al chico para profundizar más ese contacto y así acercarse más, ni siquiera se molesto en ver esa cara tan divertida que tenia Hitsugaya cuando se asustaba.

El peliblanco aun estaba en shock, quería gritarle, regañarle por darle ese susto de muerte pero no lo hizo, no quería hacer sin mencionar que su mente se concentro en otra cosa muy diferente. Cerro sus ojos aguamarina para corresponder el beso que le habían dado, luego poso sus manos en la cintura de su querida y loca arrancar, se quedaron así un largo rato hasta que por la falta de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse.

.-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me des esos sustos.- dijo un muy sonrojado Hitsugaya.

.-Lo siento… es que me gusta sorprenderte.- dijo una muy sonriente Shiori. Estaba muy feliz de ver a su shinigami. Se abrazo mas a él para seguir hablando.- te extrañe mucho Toshiro.

.-Sí… yo también te extrañe.- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello achocolatado de la chica.- por cierto Shiori… Podrías bajarte por favor?

.-Mmm?...- la chica se puso más roja que un tomate al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaba, dio gracias a dios de que nadie estuviera para verla acostada en el suelo encima del chico en una pose muy comprometedora: ella encima del shinigami y este sujetándole la cintura, sus brazos alrededor de su cuelo lo cual desordeno un poco su kimono y su haori dejando ver una parte de su juvenil pero musculoso pecho, además de que gracias a las ramitas de los arbustos, su ropa también estaba algo desarreglada, tenía la chaqueta casi abierta por completo y para colmo de males, la camiseta negra que traía debajo era algo escotada. Se quito de encima lo más rápido que pudo para sentarse en el suelo, tratando de ocultar la pena que se reflejaba en su rostro. Nunca, jamás en toda su vida, había estado en esa posición con alguien que no fuera baka-Grimmjow sin mencionar que ese era el chico que tanto le gustaba.

Ya liberado del abrazo de la arrancar, se sentó para ver su estado, estaba rojísima viendo al suelo, arrodillada y con sus manos en las piernas, era toda una lindura verla así. El joven shinigami no lo podía creer, aquella arrancar era mucho más inocentona de lo creía y aunque él no era ningún santurrón ((porque vamos a estar claros que toda la inocencia se le fue por tantos abrazos de su "tetaniente" XD)), también estaba algo sonrojado por la posición en la que se encontraban. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ver a esa juguetona arrancar en esa posición de niña que no rompe un plato solo la hacía más linda de lo que era. Se acerco despacio a ella para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

.-Me perdonas por lo del susto?.- pregunto la chica después de que él se separara de ella.

.-Sabes que siempre lo hago.- respondió el shinigami para después ponerse de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a la arrancar a levantarse.- segura que no hay problema de que estés aquí?

.-Aja, nadie sabe que estoy aquí.- tomo la mano del shinigami para ponerse de pie.

Ambos estaban felices de verse el uno al otro, era como llenar el vacío que sentían al estar separado. Jamás pensaron que llagarían tan lejos, un shinigami y una arrancar enamorados, eso iba en contra de una ley natural milenaria pero jamás dejaron que esa insignificancia los molestara ((si claro "insignificancia" XD)).

Como era de costumbre, los dos jóvenes no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que pasaba mientras ellos conversaban. Esta vez fueron más a fondo, hablaron de cómo Toshiro conoció a Matsumoto ((la versión original no la pirata que ya le había contado Matsumoto XP)) y de cómo entro a la academia de shinigamis. La chica por su parte estaba algo impresionada del orden que había en la sociedad de almas, mientras que en hueco mundo no había reglas, solo la supervivencia del más fuerte. Se quedaron hablando por horas mientras que la hora del amanecer se iba acercando cada vez más.

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

Estaba en su hora de descanso, se encontraba sentado en el pasamano de uno de los balcones de las muchas torres del palacio de Aizen. Estaba tratando de descansar un poco de ese día agotador, todo el día había sido un verdadero fastidio gracias a que la enana molesta le había sacado hasta la última gota de fuerzas que le quedaba. Aunque debía aceptar que se había vuelto más fuerte en ese tiempo de entrenamiento con su hermana menor, se había acostumbrado a luchar con un solo brazo sin mencionar que la mocosa se había vuelto más amable con él: cocinaba más, se esforzaba en el entrenamiento, incluso ahora comenzaba a llamarle de esa forma tan cariñosa en vez del insulto de siempre, tal vez debía ser más agradecido con su hermanita.

.-Que asco… ahora siento que debo darle las gracias.- dijo para sí mismo sin pensar que alguien lo escucharía.

.-Darle las gracias a quien?.- la voz del octava espada se escucho justo detrás de él.

.-Eso es algo que no te importa Szayel.- dijo el peli azul con su actitud cínica de siempre sin voltear a ver al rarito pelo de chicle.

.-Pero que rudo… y yo que venía con las mejores intenciones.- el tono de voz del peli rosa sonaba como provocándolo a que lo atacara en ese instante.

.-No me provoques. Aquella vez te salvaste solo porque los entrometidos de Nnoitra y Ulquiorra estaban ahí.- ahora si se volteo a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

.-Por favor Grimmjow no vine a pelear contigo… vine a disculparme.

.-Que?.- no podía creer que el rarito de Szayel se estuviera disculpando. No se movió de su lugar ni un minuto, se quedo ahí sentado intentando tragarse esa historia de que Szayel se fue a disculpar.

.-Así como lo oyes… no debí meterme en tus asuntos familiares, está claro que de esas cosas solo puedes encargarte tu.- dijo mientras se acomodaba al lado del peli azul.

.-Dime que planeas…?.- Grimmjow no era idiota, no se tragaba el cuento de un Szayel arrepentido. Se levanto del pasamanos para ponerse frente al octava espada en pose desafiante.

.-No planeo nada es solo que confió en tu criterio al dejar que esa niña ande como si nada en el mundo humano.- dijo con tono malicioso el científico arrancar.

.-Que dijiste?

.-No es que quiera molestarte ni nada… es solo que me parece algo imprudente que tu hermanita ande tanto tiempo en el mundo humano… nunca sabes que se puede encontrar allí.

.-Maldito Szayel! Te deje muy claro la última vez que si te llegas a meter con ella te mataría de una sola!

.-Pero si yo no le he hecho nada, es ella quien usa las gargantas como si fuesen una puerta cualquiera… creo que no la has criado muy bien que se diga.- esa sonrisa maquiavélica se noto aun mas para continuar con su provocación.- o es que… acaso no sabes que tu hermana esta en el mundo humano? No has notado que se desaparece por un laaaargo rato?

No escucho más que eso, tenía que averiguar en donde estaba la enana para acabar con ese misterio de una sola vez, ni siquiera se molesto en poner en su lugar al de lentes. Salió a paso veloz hacia su habitación, donde se suponía debía estar su hermana junto con los otros dos mocosos.

Una vez que el ex espada se alejo, Szayel solo pudo reírse. Era demasiado fácil provocar a un ser tan impulsivo como Grimmjow, casi le quitaba la diversión a su plan de venganza. Se acomodo sus anteojos para salir a paso calmado en dirección desconocida, era demasiado satisfactorio ver como su plan iba a la perfección, no tenía prisa ya que todo iba sobre ruedas, muy pronto disfrutaría de cómo el orgullo de Grimmjow se hacía pedazos y si tenía algo de suerte también vería como le quitaban lo más preciado para el peli azul.

++++- HABITACION DE GRIMMJOW -++++

.-SHIORI!

.-HHAAAA! .- ambos niños dieron un brinco al sentir como el dueño de la habitación llegaba tan escandalosamente.

.-Donde está Shiori?.- fue directo al grano, hoy no estaba de humor para hacer las cosas con tacto.

.-Ha?... S-Shiori-neesan? Pues ella…- la mirada cínica sobre el pequeño Ryu no lo dejaba hablar bien, sentía que se podía morir con tan solo esa mirada.

.-Esta durmiendo!.- intervino de inmediato Tori.

No dijo nada, solo fue directo a donde estaba la cama de la morena. Podía escuchar los reclamos del par de mocosos detrás de él, decían que estaba muy cansada, que si la despertaba se molestaría, pero no les hizo caso. Vio un bulto en la cama pero no se detuvo allí, tiro con furia de las sabanas para dejar ver que lo que estaba allí no era la enana sino un montón de almohadas acomodadas para que pareciera que alguien estaba durmiendo.

Los dos pequeños sintieron como el alma se les salía del cuerpo, ya otras veces Grimmjow se había dado cuenta de que Shiori había desaparecido pero esta vez era diferente, no sabían porque pero si no inventaban una muy buena mentira, el secreto de su onee-san seria descubierto. Lo último que supieron fue que un molesto Grimmjow había tomado de la ropa al pequeño Ryu suspendiéndole en el aire.

.-Dime donde esta?.- la voz de Grimmjow se oía imponente lo cual hizo temblar al pequeño pelinegro.

.-E-ella salió… salió a dar un paseo.- dijo todo tembloroso aun suspendido en el aire.

.-Mientes! Dime donde esta?

.-Ya te dije! Salió!.- grito con la esperanza de oírse seguro pero aun se notaba el miedo en su voz.

.-Esta en el mundo humano?

.-COMO SUPISTE?.- justo después de decirlo, la pequeña Tori se tapo la boca con ambas manos pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ya había delatado a su hermana mayor.

Soltó al niño dejándolo caer en el suelo, vio por última vez a dos asustados arrancars para salir de la habitación con paso decidido y un solo destino: el mundo humano.

.-TONTA! MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!.- grito molesto y asustado Ryu.

.-N-no no fue mi intención… yo no quería.- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro de la pequeña Tori.

.-Bueno ya no llores… Ahora que haremos? Shiori-neesan se fue con tanta prisa que no se llevo su comunicador!

.-No podemos hacer nada… solo esperar.

No tenían opción, solo esperar al regreso de un muy molesto Grimmjow y rezar porque su onee-san regresara antes de que la pantera la encontrara.

++++- CIUDAD KARAKURA -++++

Los dos jóvenes estaban en camino a casa de Inoue, pronto la chica arrancar tenía que irse así que decidió acompañar al shinigami para pasar hasta el último momento con él, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo.

.-Me gustaría conocer a tu abuela, debe de ser una mujer impresionante para tener que aguantarte a ti y a esa cara de amargado que tienes por taaaantos años.- dijo muy sonriente la morena. Tanto habían avanzado que Shiori ya sabía casi todo sobre el pasado de Hitsugaya.

.-Ja Ja mira como me rio… Yo por mi parte no puedo imaginarte con la forma de un gato.- Hitsugaya había logrado averiguar que la forma de Shiori en estado Adjuchas era la de un gato pequeño y la de su hermano mayor era una pantera.

.-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… casi no me acuerdo de esos días.

.-Supongo que son cosas que no valen la pena recordar.- también le había dicho lo difícil que fue vivir en hueco mundo siendo un Adjuchas tan pequeño.

.-Creo que tienes razón… ahora lo que importa son los buenos momentos.- dijo la morena mientras tomaba de la mano al shinigami.

.-Q-que haces…?.- pregunto todo rojo el peliblanco. Aun le costaba demostrar afecto, hasta una simple agarrada de mano lo ponía incomodo.

.-Se que no te gusta que lo diga pero somos novios no? Y se supone que los novios hacen este tipo de cosas.- la chica arrancar también se puso algo roja con este comentario.- si no te gusta simplemente dilo y no lo hare mas.

Solo respondió a las palabras de la chica correspondiendo al agarre, sujeto su mano decidido y con algo de fuerza. Amaba a esa chica y quería demostrárselo, debía dejar a un lado su orgullo y olvidarse de que era un capitán.

.-N-no me molesta…- dijo cabizbajo para que no se notara su sonrojo.

.-Toshiro… no tienes que hacer estas cosas si no quieres.- le dedico una sonrisa a su shinigami.

.-Pero es que… sí quiero.

Aquella mirada del shinigami provoco un fuerte color rojo en las mejillas de la chica, esos ojos turquesas eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, esa mirada llena de ternura solo los hacía más hermosos de lo que eran.

.-Sera mejor que solo te acompañe hasta aquí, no quiero que tu teniente se dé cuenta de mi presencia.- espeto la chica para detenerse de caminar.

.-Entiendo…- no quería despedirse, quería más tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de su enemiga.

.-No me vas a decir que me vas extrañar?.- la morena tenía una sonrisa juguetona cuando hizo la pregunta.

.-Humg*…e-ettoo… y-yo pues…

.-Jajajaja eres muy gracioso Toshiro.- rio la chica al ver la cara tan roja de Hitsugaya.

.-Baka! No te rías!.- ordeno un muy sonrojado y enojado Toshiro.

.-Pero te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas jajaja.

.-Ya basta!.

.-Jajaja es que es muy fácil meterse contigo.- declaro la arrancar para dejar de reír.- pero enserio, me extrañaras?

.- Para que haces esas preguntas tan tontas? Claro que te voy a extrañar porque me gusta estar contigo!.- el joven capitán se llevo una mano a la boca al darse cuenta que su actitud tan seria de alto rango había sido vencida por las ganas de amar a esa arrancar.

Por su parte la chica también estaba impresionada, jamás pensó que el seriecísimo capitán Hitsugaya dijera ese tipo de cosas en voz alta y menos así de alta.

.-Ves lo que me haces hacer… cuando estoy contigo me pasan este tipo de cosas.- gruño avergonzado el shinigami. El era un capitán y debía comportarse como tal, no actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva.

.-Yo creo que es algo lindo… así puedo ver el interior de tu corazón, ese lugar lleno de ternura y alegría que está debajo de toda esa capa de hielo duro y frio.- respondió la arrancar dedicándole una sonrisa.

.-Hhm… supongo que puedo permitirme actuar de esa manera si solo estoy contigo.- aquella sonrisa de la chica lo desarmaba por completo, le gustaba verla sonreír.

.-No tienes que ser serio todo el tiempo… si sigues así tu caja de la risa se descompondrá y mas nunca podrás reírte otra vez! TENDRAS QUE IR POR AHÍ CON EL CEÑO FRUNCIDO POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA, ESO SERIA HORRIBLE!.- dijo bromeando la arrancar a lo que el shinigami respondió con una leve carcajada. Ver sonreír a ese amargado era un verdadero espectáculo que le encantaba mirar.- lo ves así está mejor.

.-Ojala no tuvieras que irte… voy a extrañar todas esas payasadas que haces.

.-Porque no me das las gracias por sacarte una risita?.- respondió algo ofendida la arrancar.

El peliblanco no respondió con palabras, se acerco a ella para depositarle un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que la morena se sonrojara un poco. Aquel shinigami la hacía sentir tan feliz y segura, era como si todos sus problemas fueran derrotados por una suave y agradable brisa fría.

.-Muchas gracias Shiori.- dijo al oído de la arrancar.- gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

.-Toshiro….- ya estaba acercando su rostro al del shinigami para sellar sus palabras con un beso.

Lo amaba, amaba a ese peliblanco, amaba su seriedad, su personalidad fría y calculadora, su risa, su cabello color nieve, sus ojos iguales a un par de estanques de agua pura, todo su ser, lo amaba y no dejaría que nada le pasara a su felicidad, quería que todo siguiera como estaba para disfrutar esos momentos con el serio capitán… pero muy pronto eso terminaría.

Justo cuando solo quedaban milímetros entre su rostro y el del peliblanco, sintió como el aire se hacía más pesado, era la presión espiritual de alguien, un riatsu muy conocido para ella. Su rostro cambio por completo hasta que solo pudo expresar miedo y preocupación, empujo lejos al shinigami lo más rápido que pudo, debía alejarlo de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El joven capitán no entendía porque la chica arrancar lo había empujado así, estaba a punto de preguntar hasta que vio su rostro lleno de tristeza y preocupación, aquellos ojos achocolatados parecían decirle algo con la mirada, como si estuvieran pidiendo perdón.

.-Lo siento Toshiro… creo que ya vinieron por mi.- dijo la peli marrón con una sonrisa llena de aflicción en su rostro.

.-Que?...- en su momento no entendió lo que la morena quiso decir, pero esa confusión solo le duro como mínimo cinco segundos.

Abrió sus ojos por completo al ver como de la nada aparecía un hombre detrás de ella, un hombre que al parecer ella conocía, un hombre alto de cabello azul y una mirada cínica llena de ira hacia la arrancar.

((Y como dirían de donde vengo… AY CHAMO! Ahora es que la cosa se pone buena! Aun estoy algo indecisa de cómo continuar con el encuentro… HA YA SE! Porque no consultar una fuente de inspiración ilimitada? LOS LECTORES! Vamos a hacer lo siguiente: pueden dejarme un review con alguna sugerencia de qué va a pasar con este encuentro entre Shiro-chan y Grimm-chan n.n yo los leo y después veo como hago para continuar la historia, sale?

Ahora llego la hora de la publicidad n.n muy recientemente me encontré que **-moon**ha publicado un nuevo fic se llama "**la lluvia plata y el reflejo de nuestras almas**" y aunque apenas va por el primer cap. Es un fic que promete entretenernos por un muy buen rato XP por cierto **-moon****, **espero no te moleste pero apenas leí tu fic me recordó una imagen buenísima de cierto pelos de naranja, no sé si ya la habrás visto XP también se lo dejo a cualquiera que quiera babearse un rato con la idea de Ichigo como sirviente X3 si te interesa te sugiero que pases un momento por mi perfil, ahi esta el link X3 otra cosa te recpmiendo que veas los dos porque como veo que tambien eres fanatica de Shiro-chan creo que te va a encantar el segundo o.^*

también esta se los dejo para que vean un buen par de vídeos XP el primero creo que definitivamente vale la pena ver: a los que sean fanáticos de Shiro-chan y les guste three days of grace XD 3 Y el otro es para los que sean fanáticos de linkin park y les fascina cierto espada de pelo azul XD

Son unos videos que en mi opinión están para morirse! XD bueno ahora si me despido, pero no sin mencionar que agradezco cualquier review que me dejen y yo pueda asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo n.n y también recuerden que BLEACH ES LO MAXIMO!))


	10. Chapter 10

((Hola a todos! lamento mucho la tardanza pero… buuueno aquí les traigo el capitulo diez de mi fic… y tengo que decir que estoy algo triste tengo un bloqueo mental! Les he fallado! No merezco vivir! [Toma una katana y la pone contra su pecho] antes de poner a fin a esta vida, a esta alma! Déjenme decirles que este bloqueo se lo debo a los estudios… TE MALDIGO SISTEMA EDUCATIVO! TE MALDIGOOOOOO! No tengo idea de cómo terminar este fic… Buenooo… ettoooo 7.7 como se los digo…. La merita verdad es que… ya voy un poquito adelantada con los capítulos… bueno los tengo en un cuaderno y solo me falta pasarlos a la compu… perooo… no se me ocurre un buen final basado en la saga de bleach… así queeee… Bueno mejor lean el capi y abajo les explico lo que tenía en mente sí? ))

((P.D: ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Toda esa genialidad del anime salió de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!))

Cap. 10 "_rompiendo las reglas"_

Un hombre alto se mostro de repente justo detrás de la chica morena, se podía apreciar su fuerza al igual que su poder espiritual; tenía una mandíbula pegada en la mejilla derecha así que debía ser un arrancar. Un gran escalofrió se apodero del cuerpo del shinigami al detallar mejor a ese hombre, sus ojos con facciones felinas eran de un azul intenso del mismo color que su cabello, también pudo ver que le faltaba un brazo, no había duda aquel sujeto tenía que ser el hermano mayor de Shiori.

Grimmjow tomo el cuello de la chaqueta de su hermana para levantarla y la giro lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos. Esta por su parte no podía mirarlo, sabia el porqué su hermano estaba allí, no podía mirar sus ojos azul profundo llenos de decepción hacia ella.

.-Que está pasando aquí?.- pregunto con voz imponente el peli azul.

Ella no respondió, no podía responder a la pregunta, solo cerro con fuerzas sus puños dándole a entender al ex espada que no respondería.

Fijo su vista en los ojos achocolatados de su hermana que se negaban a verlo de frente, estaban llenos de un sinfín de emociones: miedo, culpa, vergüenza, rabia entre otros muchos. Luego de analizar a su hermanita fijo su mirada en el shinigami de baja estatura que estaba a pocos metros de ahí, lo miro fijamente por un tiempo. Algo le decía que su hermana estaba en ese lugar por culpa de ese maldito shinigami, lo miro con su ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía estar cerca de su hermana sin su permiso y mucho menos un shinigami.

Ya estaba preparado para lanzarse contra el peliblanco cuando sintió las manos de su pequeña hermana apretando su brazo, sus ojos ya habían logrado encontrarse con los del ex espada, su hermana lo estaba viendo con ojos suplicantes, le estaba pidiendo con la mirada que no atacara a ese shinigami.

.-Nii-san…- dijo con voz llorosa la chica arrancar, era como si además le estuviese diciendo "no lo hagas".

Grimmjow estaba desconcertado, ya era bastante raro que la enana lo llamara "Grimmjow-nii", pero muy pocas veces lo llamaba de esa forma, solo lo llamaba "nii-san" cuando se trataba de algo verdaderamente importante y no solo eso, Shiori jamás fue de las que suplican por algo, pero ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, le estaba rogando con la mirada que no hiciera nada en contra de ese shinigami.

.-Tienes mucho que explicar.- dijo el peli azul sin cambiar su tono serio e imponente. Cargo a la pequeña morena en su hombro como a un saco de papas y se giro en dirección contraria al shinigami.

Solo pudo verlo una última vez, vio como estaba el semblante del shinigami peliblanco, se notaba que estaba en shock, estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella lo callo con la mirada, sabía que si decía algo solo empeoraría las cosas. Le dedico una última sonrisa para calmarlo un poco pero la tristeza y la vergüenza se colaron en ella, Shiori estaba asustada de cómo reaccionaría su hermano y de qué pasaría si el shinigami llegara a luchar con él.

.-Nos vamos…- dicho esto estaba con la intención de irse con su hermana pero una voz lo detuvo.

.-Espera!.- no podía dejar que se fuera así sin más, debía decir algo para defender a la arrancar.

El peli azul freno su partida al escuchar a ese shinigami de pelo blanco y giro su cabeza para verlo mejor. Sentía como el impulso de ir a darle muerte se colaba en su ser, quería hacerlo pagar por el simple hecho de respirar en dirección a la enana pero de nuevo sintió como sus impulsos eran detenidos por una voz.

.-Grimmjow…- sabía que era lo que tenía planeado y debía evitar que su destructivo hermano iniciara una guerra contra el shinigami.-… ya basta!

La morena dijo esas palabras de forma seria, demasiado seria, ella no acostumbraba hablar así además de que esa mirada suplicante seguía en su rostro y por mucho que se le revolviera el estomago al admitirlo, no podía verla así, no con esa mirada de perro mojado y hambriento suplicando por algo de comer. Maldita mirada, esa maldita mirada que lograba sacar lo poco de misericordia que le quedaba en su corazón de hollow, maldita la enana molesta por usarla de forma tan descarada y maldito el bastardo malnacido que le enseño a usarla.

.-Tsk…. Eres toda una molestia…- por primera vez en toda su vida iba a obedecer a la enana sin discutir, nunca antes la había visto así y lo mejor era regresar antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

Pudo respirar aliviada, su hermano iba a hacerle caso por primera vez en toda su maldita vida, aquello era simplemente un milagro. Mientras su hermano abría una garganta fijo su vista en el capitán, se podía notar la preocupación en su rostro.-Yo estaré bien…- fue lo último que le dijo al shinigami antes de desaparecer en una garganta.

.-Shiori!.- no pudo hacer nada, ese sujeto ya se había llevado a la chica sin decir nada.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, no hizo nada para evitar que se fuera, no dijo nada para explicar esa situación, solo se quedo ahí parado mientras ese hombre se la llevaba en su hombro.

.-Maldita sea!.- grito furioso el shinigami, no podía creer que no había hecho nada y que ahora la única que saldría afectada en toda esta situación sería ella.

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

Ya habían llegado a hueco mundo y ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, todo el camino fue un silencio incomodo. Grimmjow aun no podía creer lo que acababa de ver y Shiori no se atrevía a decir ni una silaba para explicarse porque la invadía un presentimiento, el presentimiento de que si decía algo solo empeoraría la situación. Iban directo a la habitación del ex espada cuando por fin fue Grimmjow quien hablo.

.-Ese era tu amigo?.- pregunto el peli azul a la que seguía en su hombro.

.-Aja.- respondió la chica sin mucho ánimo.

No pregunto mas nada, ya sabía todo lo que debía saber y estaba seguro de que si preguntaba algo mas, esa enana molesta no respondería. Ya vería que explicaciones le daba a su hermano mayor, mejor era decirle todo y acabar con esta molesta situación de una vez por todas.

Ya estaban llegando a su destino cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo estaban esperando. Grimmjow se paralizo por completo al ver quienes estaban frente a la puerta de su habitación, eran nada más y nada menos que el jefazo de las noches junto con el cara de zorro, el bastardo que le quito el brazo y el paliducho de Ulquiorra, y justo detrás de los cuatro mencionados se hacía presente la octava espada con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

.-De que se trata todo esto?.- pregunto el oji azul mientras que su hermana trataba de ver con quien estaba hablando.

.-Creo que esa es mi línea Grimmjow.- respondió en tono serio el cabecilla de las noches.

.-Se lo dije Aizen-sama, ahí está la causante de todo el problema de las gargantas.- dijo en tono acusador el peli rosa mientras apuntaba a la niña que estaba en el hombro de Grimmjow.

.-Si eso es cierto ya tenemos razones suficientes para ejecutarlos.- espeto el comandante de piel oscura.

.-Espera un momento Tösen… quiero saber qué explicación tiene para defenderse, vamos a un lugar más apropiado.- ordeno el ex capitán y jefe de todos los presentes.

Y dicho esto, se cumplieron las órdenes del supremo mandatario de hueco mundo. Se dirigieron a la sala del trono de Aizen para poder continuar con ese inesperado encuentro. Grimmjow estaba furioso y conteniendo sus ganas de asesinar al rarito de lentes, resultaba más que obvio que había sido él el boquiflojo que delato a la enana y Shiori estaba preocupada y asustada con la idea de que todos esos sádicos se habían enterado de su secreto. Una vez en la sala del trono de Aizen la presión aumento en los dos hermanos, ambos temían lo peor y debían esforzarse para lograr salir vivos de esa.

Grimmjow tuvo que soltar a su hermana por ordenes de Aizen, si fuera por el no la soltaría ni un segundo para poder estar listo y salir corriendo con ella, hasta el debía admitir que no era rival para un loco como Aizen sin mencionar que estaba muy bien acompañado.

.-Te llamas Shiori no es cierto?.- pegunto Aizen acercándose a la chica.

.-Sí así se llama.- intervino Grimmjow colocándose al frente de su hermana menor.

.-No te lo estaba preguntando a ti, deja que la chica responda a la pregunta de Aizen-sama!.- reclamo Tösen ante la acción de Grimmjow.

.-Con todo respeto, no veo el porqué de este interrogatorio, acaso tienen pruebas de que ella es la que culpable de todo el problema? y si lo fuera porque creen que ha hecho algo malo? No creo que haga falta todo este juicio por algo que solo sospechan.- declaro Grimmjow aun sin apartarse de su hermana menor.

.-Todo lo contrario Grimmjow, tenemos pruebas de que esa niña ha hecho uso de las gargantas de manera irresponsable. Hemos seguido un rastro de riatsu que en un 100% concuerda con el de ella, además de que el hecho de que haya ido quiere decir que no respeta la autoridad de Aizen-sama… el claramente dio la orden de no ir al mundo humano y esta pequeña rebelde lo desobedeció, eso podría interpretarse como un acto de traición.- dijo muy entretenido el octava espada, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo como juzgaban a Grimmjow.

.-Lo que dice Szayel es cierto, a menos de que tenga una buena razón esto es considerado traición.- intervino el cuarta espada.

.-Ella nunca hizo nada para traicionar a nadie!.- puso a su hermana más cerca de él, no permitiría que nadie la tocara.

.-Un momento, acaso sabias que ella era la culpable?.- pregunto molesto el shinigami de tez morena.

.-Me entere hace poco de había ido al mundo humano, pero sé que no ha hecho nada que pueda catalogarse como un acto de traición.- respondió Grimmjow sin apartarse ni un solo centímetro de su hermanita.

.-Pues entonces que nos diga que estaba haciendo allá.- dijo con su sonrisita zorruna Ichimaru.

.-Que no estaba haciendo nada!

.-Y porque no dejas que ella conteste?.- aquella sonrisita de satisfacción se noto aun mas en el rostro del peli rosa quien se estaba ajustando sus anteojos.

.-Porque lo que ella haga no es problema ni mío ni de nadie más!

Shiori no lo podía creer, ahí estaba su hermano mayor defendiéndola de los más poderosos shinigamis que haya conocido y de dos espadas.

.-Ella desobedeció las ordenes de Aizen-sama… mínimo merece un castigo.- dijo Ulquiorra mientras fijaba la vista en la niña que permanecía sin decir nada.

.-Le ponen un dedo encima y los mato!.- acerco mas a Shiori hasta quedar a solo centímetros de él, frunció mas su ceño al ver como Gin y Tösen se estaban acercando a ellos y no con muy buenas intenciones.

.-Grimmjow, tu más que nadie debe entender que si alguien me desobedece debo darle un castigo acorde a la situación…

.-Yo aceptare su castigo!.- interrumpió al jefe en persona, por nada del mundo dejaría que algunos de esos locos lastimaran a la enana.

.-Maldito insolente..- antes de que Kaname pudiera decir otra cosa, Aizen levanto la mano ordenándole que guardara silencio.

.-Estas seguro?.- Aizen miraba a Grimmjow con una mirada mal intencionada.

.-Sí.

.-Muy bien… que así sea entonces.

Antes de siquiera decir algo mas, Grimmjow ya estaba en el suelo sofocado por la presión espiritual de Aizen, sentía que el aire le faltaba y si no lo recibía estaría muerto de seguro. Era increíble que un solo hombre pudiera generar tanta energía sin siquiera sacar su espada, pronto sus pulmones ya no recibían el aire necesario, moriría por tanta presión si eso continuaba. Por un momento creyó que no viviría para contarlo pero una voz hizo que toda esa tortura parara.

.-YA BASTA!.- grito en son desesperado Shiori al ver como lo estaban matando frente a ella.

La voz de esa niña lo detuvo de continuar con la penitencia del ex espada. Vio como la chica corría al lado del peli azul mientras este recuperaba el aire que le faltaba, se le notaba la preocupación y la angustia en su rostro, no quería ver a su hermano humillado de esa forma y eso se le notaba, y solo por el bienestar de Grimmjow ahora sí que iba a hablar.

.-Yo… yo fui al mundo humano pero jamás quise traicionarlo!.- declaro la chica para ponerse de pie junto a si hermano y ver al amo de las noches.

.-Entonces para que fuiste al mundo humano?.- pregunto curioso Gin.

.-Yo… Yo fui… fui porque… porque quería vengarme… quería vengarme del shinigami con el que peleo Grimmjow ya que por su culpa destituyeron a mi hermano de su cargo de espada y le cortaron el brazo.- fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para responder a la pregunta.

.-Eso no lo explica todo…- de nuevo Kaname fue interrumpido por Aizen.

.-Continua…- ordeno el ex shinigami y mandamás viendo con mucho cuidado a la niña.

.-No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de luchar con él. No soy tan fuerte como Grimmjow, sé que no podría vencerlo por completo pero al menos lo habría dejado mal herido para que no estorbara en sus planes, pero siempre estaba acompañado por los refuerzos de la sociedad de almas o dentro de una barrera especial junto con otros sujetos con un riatsu poderoso.- explico cómo pudo la morena sin ver el rostro del manda mas de hueco mundo.

.-Así que ibas tantas veces con la esperanza de que estuviera solo y así luchar con él.- dedujo Ulquiorra tras escuchar la defensa de la niña.

.-Solo una cosa más… podrías explicar que eso que llevas en la muñeca?.- después de que Aizen viera detenidamente a la chica, pudo notar que llevaba un brazalete en la mano que no parecía de hueco mundo.

.-Esto es…. Me lo encontré una vez que fui al mundo humano… y me pareció lindo así que me lo quede….- Shiori le dio un muy buen uso a su habilidad de pensar rápido.-… me disculpo con usted, no fue mi intención desobedecerlo… solo quería hacer algo por mi hermano, nunca quise traicionarlo Aizen-sama.- dijo mientras se inclinaba para disculparse.

.-Lo entiendo… lo dejare pasar por esta vez.- Aizen comenzó a acercarse a la chica pero Grimmjow se puso frente a ella impidiendo que se acercara mas. Su respiración estaba agitada, recuperando todo el oxígeno que le habían quitado, pero eso no lo detuvo de ir a interponerse entre ese maniático y su sangre.- tienes una hermana muy buena Grimmjow, será mejor que la cuides bien.- ya se disponía a marcharse pero la voz de Kaname lo detuvo.

.-Un momento Aizen-sama! no puede dejar pasar esta ofensa así nada mas, esta niña debe tener un castigo por desobedecerlo!.- reclamo al ver que su jefe iba a perdonar a la pequeña rebelde.

.-Maldita sea, porque esa insistencia en mi contra?.- la voz de Grimmjow se oía molesta al decir esto.

.-El comandante Tösen tiene razón, esa niña merece un castigo.- intervino el octava espada con su sonrisita maliciosa.

.-Maldito Szayel…- gruño un muy cabreado Grimmjow.

.-Después veré cual será su castigo, dejémoslo así por ahora.- dicho esto el ex capitán Aizen se retiro junto con sus secuaces, dejando solo a los arrancars en la habitación.

.-De la que te salvaste Grimmjow, tienes mucha suerte que Aizen-sama sea tan benevolente contigo… yo que tu, vigilaría a esa pequeña las 24 horas del día.- dijo con actitud prepotente el octava espada.

.-Ya se acabo el espectáculo, todos vuelvan a sus respectivas áreas… pronto te volverán a llamar a ti Grimmjow, mas te vale no hacer ninguna estupidez.- dijo el pelinegro para después salir de la sala.

.-Tsk… de la que te salvas Szayel.- dijo con voz altanera el peli azul para luego volver a cargar a su hermana en la misma posición de antes.

.-Grimmjow-nii…

.-Tu cállate que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- dicho esto salió en dirección a su habitación.

.-Adiós Grimmjow…. Cuida muy bien a tu hermanita.- se despidió la octava espada agitando la mano elegantemente.

Grimmjow no respondió, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y llevar a su hermana lejos de todos esos psicópatas. Shiori por su parte no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el camino hasta el área del peli azul, ni siquiera dijo nada cuando ella y Grimmjow entraron a la habitación, tampoco dijo nada cuando sus dos hermanitos la vieron llegar en el hombro del ex espada, solo les indico con la mirada que salieran del cuarto dejándola sola con un muy molesto y decepcionado Grimmjow.

.-Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?.- pregunto Grimmjow en voz imponente al tiempo que la dejaba en el suelo.

.-….- no respondió a la pregunta, solo se quedo parada en silencio.

.-Mas te vale decirme lo que quiero saber, y quiero la verdad, porque sé que lo que dijiste allá era una mentira.- Grimmjow ya había tomado asiento en un sofá que estaba cerca cuando dijo lo último. Estaba algo cansado pero eso no detendría de hacer el interrogatorio y ahora sí tendría las respuestas que tanto ansiaba, de una forma o de otra.

.-Como sabes que era mentira?

.-Porque eres mi hermana menor, llevamos juntos mucho tiempo y te conozco… además de que tienes un tic nervioso cuando mientes.- dijo con una sonrisa cínica apuntando el ojo de la peli marrón.

.-Estas molesto?.- pregunto con intranquilidad la morena levantando el rostro para ver de frente al ex espada.

.-Ahora mismo tú no estás para hacer preguntas… quien era ese shinigami?.- dio comienzo al interrogatorio mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la pequeña morena. Esto era una molestia, nunca le gustaba fisgonear en los asuntos de los demás pero esto era una emergencia, y emergencia de las buenas porque se trataba de su hermana.

.-Es… un amigo… se que está mal que sea amiga de un shini..

.-Shiori no me mientas.- interrumpió en seco a la pequeña arrancar.- tú y ese enano son más que amigos, se que parezco medio idiota pero no lo soy y tampoco soy ciego… estabas a punto de besarlo no es así?

Shiori se impresiono cuando oyó a su hermano mayor decir eso, los había visto lo suficiente para darse cuenta que entre ella y el shinigami había algo más que solo amistad. No respondió nada, solo apretó sus puños y fijo su vista al suelo, ya estaba esperando lo peor de parte de su hermano oji azul.

.-Y yo me imagino que tu estas consciente de que te pueden matar por esto no? Si Aizen o alguien más sabe de esto no solo te mataran a ti, también a cualquiera que esté cerca de ti y eso incluye a los parásitos, los gatos con complejo de loro y también a ese shinigami… además, eso es toda una aberración contra la naturaleza. La ley natural dice que tu y ese deben ser enemigos y tu vienes a desobedecer esa ley como si nada? Acaso pensaste en las consecuencias de tus acciones? Acaso no te importa desobedecer a Aizen? A una ley milenaria que dicta que los shinigamis y los hollows son como el agua y el aceite? No te importo nada de eso?.- y si meterse en los asuntos de su hermana era un fastidio, hacer el papel de figura paterna era un dolor en el culo. El no era alguien de palabras, no le gustaba perder en tiempo en esa estupidez del léxico, todo era más fácil cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era despedazar al que tenia al frente pero esta vez esa no era una opción.

Pensó en esto un momento. Desde que tenía memoria, desde mucho antes de ser un hollow, desde el inicio de los tiempos existía una ley básica en todo hueco mundo, en ese lugar carente de orden y disciplina, donde solo existe la supervivencia del más fuerte y el más sanguinario, donde solo el que tuviera las agallas de asesinar a cualquier cosa viviente podría sobrevivir, en ese lugar maldito donde no había ninguna forma de ley o algo que se le parezca solo existía una regla: los hollows y los shinigamis deben ser enemigos. Esa era la lógica desde que tuvo uso de razón. Si ves el rostro de un shinigami, arráncale la cara; si oyes la voz de un shinigami, despedaza su garganta; si sientes el riatsu de un shinigami, opácalo con el tuyo propio; y si luchas con un shinigami, mátalo a él y a cualquier otro que encuentres. Desde que recordaba, desde siempre existió esa única ley en hueco mundo y ella pisoteo esa única y sagrada ley como si fuese basura. Pero eso no le importaba. En su mente no podía evitar ese sentimiento de mandar al diablo a cualquiera que le dijera que eso estaba mal y que la asesinarían por ello. No quería dejar a un lado todo lo que sentía por ese shinigami. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era verdaderamente feliz y no dejaría que nadie le quitara su felicidad, ni siquiera Aizen, ni siquiera Grimmjow.

.-Y bien?.- la grave vos del ex espada la hizo recapacitar.- que tienes que decir?

.-Yo… no….- respiro profundamente para aclara sus pensamientos y decir con toda claridad lo que iba a decir. Para los ojos de cualquiera, eso era un suicidio.-…no me importa.

Cerró los ojos después de decir todo lo que tenía que decir, cerró los ojos esperando cualquier reacción de parte de Grimmjow pero nada paso. Levanto la vista para ver a su hermano justo frente a ella, y por increíble que parezca no parecía molesto, esto dejo muy confundida a la pobre arrancar.

.-No estás molesto?.- tenía que saber porque su hermano tenía una cara tan tranquila en vez de estarle gritando como maniático escapado del loquero.

.-Lo que me molesta es que seas tan estúpida como para no decirme nada.- dicho esto una sonrisita se formo en su rostro.- pero en cierta forma estoy orgulloso.

.-Hha?.- ok eso sí era rarísimo, estaba orgulloso? Un enorme signo de interrogación apareció arriba de su cabeza y levanto una ceja confundida con las palabras de su hermano mayor.

.-Lo que quiero decir es que yo tuve el valor de desobedecer a Aizen… pero tu tuviste los pantalones de quebrantar una ley natural de millones de años!.- dijo un muy orgulloso Grimmjow mientras abrazaba con su único brazo a su hermanita.- ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO ENANA!

.-ITAI, ITAI! YA SUELTAME GRIMMJOW!.- grito desesperada mientras trataba de zafarse de ese inusual abrazo.- eso quiere decir que no estás enfadado?

.-Estoy molesto sí… pero me alegra ver que no soy el único rebelde de la familia.- dijo el peli azul con su sonrisita cínica.- pero eso no quiere decir que el tipo me agrade.

.-Y tú dices que yo soy la extraña.- dijo la morena levantando la ceja confundida.

.-Y yo que creía que tú serias una lame botas como todos los demás en este lugar… pero veo que tú estás igual o más loca que yo.- dijo un muy orgulloso Grimmjow mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanita.

.-Ooook no entiendo del todo… pero menos mal que no estás molesto.

.-Pero eso sí, de antemano te digo que no me gusta para nada esa relación… de solo pensar en ello me dan nauseas.

.-Aja.

.-También te digo desde ya que apenas lo vea voy a matarlo de la forma más violenta posible.- y otra imagen mental se formo en su mente, solo que esta vez la persona tenia rostro, era pequeño y de pelo blanco. La imagen que se coló en la cabeza de Grimmjow era la de él mismo haciendo "puré a la shinigami".

.-Como tú digas 7.7.- no lo entendía del todo, de hecho no entendía nada pero mientras Grimmjow y Toshiro no se vieran de frente no habría ningún problema.

.-Una pregunta más… hace cuanto que tu y ese… tipo, están… eso!.- le costaba mucho decir las palabras "shinigami" y "juntos" en una sola oración.

.-Desde hace un tiempo, pero creo que eso no tiene mucha importancia.

.-Bueno que dios se apiade de su alma.- dijo el peli azul con su característica sonrisa en la cara.

.-Grimmjow, ya deja de imaginarte una forma de matarlo, que dudo mucho que lo vayas a ver algún día.

.-No lo digo por eso. Para andar de novio contigo hay que ser o muy valiente o muy idiota, hasta lastima me da el pobre infeliz!

.-BAKA!.- grito la morena para luego darle una patada en la cara a su hermano mayor.

++++- EN KARAKURA -++++

No aguantaba más, ya habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que la vio y no supo mas nada de ella, no sabía nada de su estado ni siquiera si seguía viva. Necesitaba saber que le había ocurrido a la arrancar cuando ese hombre se la llevo, de lo contrario cometería una locura. Por su mente se cruzo la idea de pedirle ayuda a Urahara para ir él mismo a hueco mundo y arrancarla de las manos del loco de Aizen, incluso pedirle ayuda al shinigami sustituto para que lo acompañara pero ninguna opción era aceptable. Para empezar, si quería ayuda debía decir la verdad sobre Shiori y eso significaba ser tachado de traidor, ser juzgado ante la cámara de los 46 y muy probablemente sentenciado a muerte. Pero al diablo con todo eso, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y simplemente hacer como si nada paso, la amaba y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, pero que podría hacer?

.-Que le gustaría almorzar, taicho?… taicho?… TAICHO!

.-MM? .- fue la voz de su teniente lo que trajo de vuelta su distraída mente.- que ocurre Matsumoto?

.-Taicho, ya me está preocupando. Desde hace rato que le estoy llamando y no me hace caso.- dijo muy preocupada la teniente del decimo escuadrón.

.-No me pasa nada…- el peliblanco estaba cabizbajo al decir eso. Aun estaba pensando en alguna forma de salvar a Shiori, pero todo lo que se le ocurría conllevaba a revelar que era más que amigo de una arrancar.

.-No me mienta! Que es lo que le pasa?

.-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada!

.-Porque insiste en ser tan misterioso con lo que le pasa?.- era obvio que algo le pasaba a su pequeño taicho.- Tiene que ver con Shiori-chan?

El peliblanco se sobresalto al escuchar ese nombre. No lo soportaría mucho más, si se quedaba allí terminaría abriendo la boca más de lo debido. Se levanto muy serio y emprendió paso a la salida de la casa en la que se hospedaba.

.-A donde va?.- pregunto más preocupada todavía la teniente.

.-Afuera…

Justo cuando el joven taicho se disponía a salir, se encontró con el shinigami sustituto y el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

.-Toshiro? A dónde vas?...- pregunto curioso Kurosaki al ver la cara del peliblanco.- Oye!

.-No es tu problema.- hizo a un lado al peli naranja golpeándolo con su hombro y salió de la casa.

.-Que le pasa al capitán Hitsugaya?.- pregunto curioso Abarai mientras veía al capitán del decimo escuadrón con la cara más amargada de lo normal.

.-La novia lo dejo o qué?.- intervino Kurosaki mientras se sobaba el hombro que había sido golpeado por el enano.

.-No lo sé. Últimamente ha estado muy deprimido.- respondió decaída Matsumoto viendo hacia donde iba su taicho.

Toshiro no fue muy lejos, solo necesitaba un lugar donde pensar y la azotea era su lugar favorito para ese tipo de cosas. Y una vez más, su mente trabajaba a millón pensando en que le pudo haber pasado a la arrancar, planeando alguna forma de averiguar algo de ella pero no se le ocurría nada, no podía pensar bien, la preocupación se lo impedía. Pensar que aquel sujeto los descubrió y que ahora mismo podrían estar torturándola para saber más acerca de su acercamiento con un shinigami lo ponía nervioso; y pensar que también cavia la posibilidad de que ahora mismo estuviesen cavando su tumba lo ponía aun peor. Él era un shinigami de alto rango, una de las trece entidades más fuertes de la sociedad de almas, el capitán más joven merecedor del título de prodigio, el dueño de la zanpakuto mas fuerte de tipo hielo y agua… y lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a pensar que le estaban haciendo a la pobre morena, la única afectada en toda esa situación. Pero por mas que se odiara a sí mismo, por más que odiara admitirlo, el no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a diez espadas y menos a Aizen. Aun le faltaba mucho camino que recorrer para poder usar todo su poder con total libertad, pero hasta entonces debía admitir que necesitaba ayuda y los únicos que podían ayudarlo estaban literalmente debajo de sus narices. No aguanto más, debía poner a un lado su orgullo y arriesgarse a ser ejecutado, solo para ir a salvar a una arrancar. Se puso de pie con la intención de decirle todo a su teniente y así pedirle ayuda pero algo se lo impidió, o más bien alguien.

Justo frente a él dos figuras aparecieron cayendo del cielo, ambas más pequeñas que él, estaban con unas capas de color blancos que les cubrían todo el cuerpo y la cara gracias a las capuchas de estas.

.-Pero qué?

.-Ves! Te lo dije, te dije que estaba aquí!.- dijo la pequeña rubia mientras se bajaba el gorro de la tela que la cubría.

.-Cállate que solo tuviste suerte!.- dijo el pequeño pelinegro cruzado de brazos.

.-Ustedes son…- eran los pequeños de la otra vez, los hermanos de Shiori.

.-Buenas tardes Hitsugaya-san.- saludo en tono respetuoso la pequeña.

.-Ya deja de temblar estúpido shinigami que no vinimos a..- antes de seguir hablando la oreja de Ryu estaba siendo jalada por Tori.- iiitaaaiiii! Y a ti que te pasa?

.-No seas maleducado! No vinimos aquí para insultar a nadie así que compórtate!.- dijo la rubia para halar con más fuerza la oreja del pelinegro.

.-Ya suéltame Tori! Me vas a arrancar la oreja!

.-Que exagerado…- soltó la oreja adolorida de Ryu para voltearse a ver al shinigami.- De verdad sentimos mucho lo que te hicimos la otra vez.- dijo la pequeña mientras hacia una reverencia de disculpas.

.-Pues serás tú sola porque yo no… AUCH!

.-Ya cállate!.- dijo la pequeña después de darle un golpe en la cabeza al insolente oji verde.

.-Ya enserio y a ti qué?.- pregunto molesto Ryu sobándose el chichón de su cabeza.

.-Se que después de lo que paso no deberíamos ni hablarte pero yo me llamo Tori y el mocoso de al lado es Ryu.- se presento muy cortésmente la pequeña oji miel.

.-ME ESTAS IGNORANDO? Y A QUIEN LE DICES MOCOSO?.-ahora sí estaba con todas la intenciones de asesinar a esa que se hacía llamar su familia.

.-Shhh! En fin, vinimos para decirte como esta Shiori-san.

.-Como esta?.- le pregunto en son preocupado a la oji miel para quitarse esa angustia que lo estaba matando.

.-Bueno por lo menos nos ahorramos la conversa incomoda. Mal… Grimmjow-nii la tiene encadenada.- respondió cabizbaja Tori.

.-Ya veo, quiere decir que la están vigilando…- dijo para sí el joven shinigami.

.-No, quiere decir que literalmente la tiene encadenada. El loco de Aizen le encargo a Grimmjow-niisan que la vigilara y para asegurarse de que no escapara tuvo que encadenarla por órdenes de ese maniático.- explico el pequeño pelinegro.

.-Es broma?

.-Ves que me estoy riendo?

.-Y está bien? Digo, aparte de eso no le hicieron nada?.- pregunto aun algo angustiado el peliblanco.

.-Ella está bien, solo de mal humor porque tiene que estar con Grimmjow-nii las 24 horas del día.- dijo la rubia para calmar al shinigami.

Esas palabras fueron un gran alivio para el shinigami, gracias al cielo su arrancar estaba bien.

.-Nos pidió que te dijéramos que está bien, que no te preocuparas y que te diéramos esto.- dijo fastidiado el pelinegro para luego sacar una pequeña cajita que traía detrás de él.

El shinigami vio la cajita algo confundido pero le parecía extrañamente familiar, extendió su mano para tomarla pero el enano molesto se la arrebato de las manos.

.-No piensas dar las gracias!.- dijo el oji verde para fastidiar al shinigami.

.-Ya compórtate Ryu-kun!.- Tori comenzó a jalonear de nuevo la oreja de su hermanito.

.-IIIIITAAAIIII! Ya suéltame!.- la chica le soltó su lastimada oreja para que el pequeño terminara de entregar el paquete.

Una vez con el paquetico en sus manos lo abrió con algo de impaciencia, claro que lo disimulada ya que no estaba solo. Hitsugaya no pudo si no sonreír al ver lo que había en la caja: eran los mismos dulces que le llevo hace algún tiempo.

.-Supongo que esto comprueba que está bien.- comento el shinigami sin apartar la vista de esos dulces.

.-Bueno ya vinimos, ya vimos, ya nos fuimos… (Grrrr*).- antes de irse corriendo del lugar el estomago del pequeño arrancar gruñía como león hambriento, provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza.

.-Pero que pena Ryu-kun! Te dije que comieras algo antes de venir… porque no comiste el desayuno que prepare? Si hubieses comido no te estaría gruñendo el estomago (Grrrr*).- el estomago de la pequeña rubia tampoco se oía muy feliz.

.-Jah! Y ahora quien es la que da pena?.- en el rostro de Ryu se podía ver la satisfacción de ver a su hermana también sonrojada de vergüenza.

.-Cállate que lo que pasa es que estoy a dieta!.- era mentira pero la pequeña Tori tenía algo de orgullo.

.-Si tu como no, y tu nieve de qué?

.-No me molestes!

.-Pues sí te molesto!

.-Es solo que tengo que cuidar mi figura! Y tu porque no comiste?

.-Eso no es asunto tuyo, tonta!

.-No me digas así, mocoso!

.-Bueno ya basta ustedes dos.- intervino el joven shinigami.- tengan, es obvio que ambos tienen hambre- dijo mientras les ofrecía los dulces.

.-No necesitamos de tu lástima! Además no tengo tanta hambre… (Grrr*).- pero la panza del pequeño arrancar no mentía.

.-Tu estomago dice otra cosa, ya coman de una vez.- apresuro el joven capitán.

.-Eres una buena persona…- dijo con ojos llorosos la pequeña rubia.

.-Sí, sí, sí apúrense antes de que cambie de opinión.- una vez termino de hablar vio como los dos pequeños se atiborraban de los dulces. Todo iba bien hasta que unas manitas se paleaban por el dulce más grande.

.-Es mío! Ya suéltalo Tori!

.-Suéltalo tu Ryu-kun!

.-Bueno ya!.- separo a los pequeños hermanos para buscar un dulce del mismo tamaño.- tengan estos, son del mismo tamaño.

.-Arigato! ya veo por qué le gustas tanto a Shiori-san.- dijo sonriente la oji miel para luego agarrar otro dulce.- eres muy bueno y justo con los demás.

.-Pues yo no lo entiendo. Quitando el hecho de que eres un shinigami, también eres medio raro, pareces delincuente, tienes cara de amargado, se nota que eres demasiado serio, no pareces muy fuerte y además eres un enano.

.-OK! Creo que ya entendí que no te caigo bien.- dijo un molesto Hitsugaya aguantando las ganas de ahorcar al mocoso que tenia al frente.

.-Pero el hecho de ver a Shiori-neesan tan feliz hace que te odie menos.- concluyo el pelinegro para tragar un caramelo que tenía en la boca.

.-Ryu-kun tiene razón. Nos gusta ver a Shiori-san tan feliz y todo gracias a ti.- intervino la pequeña rubia.

.-Creo que últimamente le causo más problemas que felicidad.

.-En eso tienes razón, pero Shiori-neesan es muy buena y eso no le importara… pero en cuanto a nosotros te lo advertimos desde ya, si Shiori-neesan llora por tu culpa vendremos por ti!.- advirtió el pequeño pelinegro apuntando al shinigami en pose amenazante.

.-Aja claro…-dijo en son fastidioso el joven peliblanco.

.-Ya para Ryu-kun! Recuerda que estos dulces no son nuestros!.- reclamo la pequeña rubia deteniendo a su hermanito que parecía no tener intenciones de dejar un solo dulce.

.-El dijo que podíamos comerlos! (Grrrr*) ADEMAS AUN TENGO HAMBRE!.- lloriqueo el pequeño arrancar pelinegro mientras sostenía su estomago vacio.

.-Esperen aquí un momento quieren?.- ordeno el shinigami para ponerse de pie y dejar a los dos pequeños revoltosos en la azotea.

Bajo de la azotea para dirigirse al interior de la casa, recordó que en el refrigerador quedaban un par de sándwiches que había comprado para evitar las comidas de Inoue y Matsumoto y serian perfectos para calmar el hambre de esos dos que estaban arriba del edificio.

Una vez adentro vio que el shinigami sustituto y el teniente del escuadrón seis seguían en la casa, parece que vinieron a jugar un juego de cartas con Matsumoto y por lo visto ella estaba ganando. No le dio mucha importancia a eso y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar lo que fue a buscar.

.-Te vas a comer todo eso Toshiro?.- pregunto impresionado el pelos de naranja al ver como el enano de la seriedad tomaba cuatro sándwiches del refrigerador.

.-Taicho, está bien que quiera crecer un poco más pero si come en exceso solo va a engordar.- comento la teniente de grandes pechos.

.-Y no creo que comiendo sándwiches vaya a crecer, si lo que quiere es ser más alto le vendría mejor un vaso de leche.- intervino el pelirrojo teniente.

.-No son para mí.- respondió serio el joven capitán antes de salir por la puerta.

.-Pero que le pasa?.- pregunto levantando la ceja el shinigami sustituto.

.-No lo sé, no me quiere decir nada de nada.- dijo resignada la teniente mientras revisaba sus cartas.

.-Podrá parecer un niño pero el capitán Hitsugaya sabe lo que hace. Si algún día necesitara ayuda no dudara en pedirla, así es el.- comento Abarai para tranquilizar un poco a la mujer peli naranja.

.-Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo en tono decaído Matsumoto. A pesar de haber conocido a su taicho hace ya muchos años, aun le resultaba todo un misterio, pero el pelirrojo tenía razón, si en algún momento necesitara ayuda no dudaría en pedirla.

Mientras los tres shinigamis seguían en su juego de cartas, dos pequeños arrancars se llenaban la boca con los sándwiches que les llevo el peliblanco. Ryu se comía el suyo de forma apresurada y voraz mientras que Tori se lo comía de forma educada pero igual con algo de prisa.

.-Si se los comen así les dará acidez.- comento Hitsugaya al ver como esos dos devoraban la comida sin piedad.

.-De verdad que eres una buena persona Hitsugaya-san.- dijo chillando conmovida Tori para luego seguir comiendo.

.-Desde hace cuanto que no comen?

.-Desde ayer… Grimmjow-niisan preparo la cena y desde entonces no hemos comido nada.- respondió con la boca llena Ryu.

.-Yo prepare el desayuno esta mañana pero Ryu-kun dice que un gillian vino y se la robo y por eso ninguno pudo desayunar.- dijo la oji miel recordando el extraño desayuno de esa mañana: en un momento volteo para guindar su delantal favorito en la cocina y al otro vio como Grimmjow destrozaba la pared con un cero mientras Shiori y Ryu se ocultaban detrás de la mesa que ya se había transformado en una barricada.

.-Lo que pasa es que Tori cocina horrible, nada de lo que prepara se puede comer, así que siempre tratamos de mantenerla lo más lejos posible de la cocina… pero hay casos de casos en que nos descuidamos.- susurro el oji verde para el shinigami peliblanco.

.-Te entiendo…- respondió Toshiro recordando todos los días que tuvo que pasar hambre por culpa de la humana y su teniente.

.-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo animada Tori al ponerse de pie después de terminarse su comida.

.-Sí, antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos.

.-Esperen…-detuvo a los pequeños hermanos en su carrera hacia hueco mundo.- llévense estos también.- dijo entregando los otros dos sándwiches que había tomado.

.-Y eso?.- pregunto confundida Tori.

.-Como ustedes dos tenían tanta hambre, me imagine que Shiori y el tipo de un solo brazo también, así que… llévenle estos. Sé que no es nada comparado con lo que debería hacer pero es todo lo que puedo por ahora.- dijo cabizbajo el peliblanco, se sentía culpable por ser el único impune en todo ese lio.

.-Supongo que si eres buena persona.- dijo con el ceño fruncido el pequeño Ryu para tomar el pedazo de pan que le ofrecía el shinigami.

.-Eso fue un cumplido?.- pregunto en tono burlón el peliblanco.

.-No abuses de tu suerte enano albino.- respondió con sonrisa desafiante el pelinegro.

.-Te has visto en un espejo últimamente? No estás a la "altura" de llamarme enano.- ambos se dedicaron una mirada asesina, se podían ver los rayos que se enviaban con la mirada en forma desafiante y matadora ((y menos mal que las miradas no matan XP)).

.-Buueeeeno fue bueno verte Hitsugaya-san pero tenemos que irnos!.- intervino Tori jaloneando a su hermanito con su brazo. Este por su parte no despegada esa vista asesina de los ojos aguamarina del shinigami.- Gracias por la comida! Y de nuevo lamentamos mucho lo de la otra vez.

.-Yo no lamento nada de nada!.- dijo prepotente Ryu mientras la garganta se cerraba con ambos arrancars adentro.

Y otra vez quedo solo en esa azotea, solo que ahora estaba más tranquilo, por lo menos sabía que su amada arrancar estaba bien, que no le habían hecho nada y que aun lo recordaba, esa cajita con los dulces eran prueba de ello. Vio con emoción y una sonrisa aquella cajita medio vacía con los caramelos hechos por la morena, probo uno y de inmediato se dio cuenta que fueron preparados por ella, tenían un sabor esquicito que le recordaba aquel día en que le ayudo con sus vendajes, el día en que pudo ver lo detallista que podía ser esa arrancar de ojos chocolates.

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

.-Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de este castigo!.- dijo muy molesta Shiori mientras agitaba las cadenas que le habían puesto haciéndolas sonar cual campana.

.-Y que quieres que haga? A mí tampoco me gusta andar contigo para arriba y para abajo pero ya escuchaste al jefe.- dijo Grimmjow quien era seguido por su hermana menor.

.-Pero es que esto ya cae en la ridiculez! Además no soporto ese maldito sonido!.- se quejo la morena agitando los brazos haciendo que las cadenas sonaran más fuertes.

.-Bueno ya deja de quejarte! Es tu culpa por andar por ahí haciendo quien sabe que con… ese! así que ya cállate y no te muevas tanto para que no suenen!.- ordeno el peli azul mientras halaba a su hermanita por las cadenas para que acelerara el paso.

.-Pero no entiendo el porqué de las cadenas! Y ya deja de halarme como si fuera tu mascota!

.-Ya te lo dije, son para asegurarse de que no te vuelvas a escapar.

.-Y porque tú no tienes unas? Tu también fuiste para allá sin permiso!

.-Porque yo solo fui una vez! Tú fuiste la que iba y venía cuantas veces le diera la gana!

.-NO ES JUSTOOOO!

.-BUENO YA CALLATE QUE ME DESESPERAS!.- tomo a la niña fastidiosa por el cuello de la chaqueta y la puso en su hombro para así acelerar el paso.

.-NO ES JUSTO! NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO TODO EL DIA, ES MUY ABURRIDOOO!.- seguía chillando en tono infantil la morena.

.-TU TAMPOCO ERES UNA GRAN COMPAÑÍA ENANA FASTIDIOSA!

.-NO ME GUSTA ESTAR ENCADENADA! ESE MALDITO TINTINEO ME TIENE HARTA! YA QUITAMELAS, PROMETO NO VOLVER A ESCAPARME!

.-Por última vez, no puedo quitártelas, esas cadenas las hizo el rarito rosado, y según entiendo están diseñadas para disminuir tu riatsu drásticamente, lo cual te hace una completa inútil a la hora de escaparte y además solo pueden quitártelas Aizen o uno de los espadas.- explico Grimmjow quien aun tenia a la morena cargada como una bolsa en el hombro.

.-Y como tú YA NO ERES UN ESPADA eres solo mi niñera de turno no?.- respondió en tono burlón la morena para fastidiar a su hermano mayor.

.-Maldita enana.- gruño molesto el oji celeste para luego pellizcar el muslo de su hermanita.

.-IITAAAII! ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

.-TU EMPEZASTE PULGA FASTIDIOSA!

.-A QUIEN LE DICES PULGA, TARADO!

.-Bueno ya! Debemos darnos prisa, no quiero tener más problemas de los que ya tengo.- dijo Grimmjow para seguir caminando a paso acelerado.

.-Y para que se supone que nos llamaron?

.-Parece que Aizen va a crear a "un nuevo hermano" con esa piedra rara.- explico sin mucho entusiasmo el peli azul.

.-Es la Hogyoku, no sabes algo tan básico como eso? y así te haces llamar arrancar.- corrigió la chica morena a su hermano.

.-Cállate!.- le da otro pellizco a la niña fastidiosa.

.-Iitaaaii! Ya deja de hacer eso!

.-Entonces compórtate y no me avergüences en frente de los demás.

.-No te prometo nada.

.-Eres una enana muy pero muy fastidiosa.- gruño resignado Grimmjow para entrar a la sala donde ya se encontraban una parte de los espadas reunidos.

Pasaron unos minutos y comenzaron a llegar los demás arrancars. Después de unos veinte minutos tanto Shiori como Grimmjow comenzaron a desesperarse, no estaban acostumbrados a quedarse quietos mucho tiempo, normalmente ya se estarían matando e insultando mutuamente ((digamos que esa sería su forma de entretenerse cuando están juntos XP)) pero debido al lugar y las circunstancias tuvieron que quedarse con las ganas.

Vieron como el jefazo de las noches se hacía presente en la sala e inicio los preparativos, era un proceso medio fastidioso y ni siquiera sabían porque tenían que estar presentes pero órdenes eran ordenes. Ya estaban a punto de terminar y por fin el "nuevo hermano" estaría completo y fue cuando vieron entrar a Ulquiorra junto a Yammy iniciando así otra breve conversación vacía entre el cuarto espada y el amo del lugar. Por fin ese proceso de formación que parecía nunca terminar llego a su fin.

.-Genial, otro tipo raro.- susurro para no ser escuchado el oji azul.

.-Y vaya nombrecito Winder… Wandirr…

.-Wonderweiss. Presta atención enana.

.-Y aparte no parece muy listo.

.-Shhhh ya guarda silencio.- ordeno Grimmjow para taparle la boca a su hermanita con la mano, parece que el mandamás de hueco mundo iba a hablar.

.-Recuerdas esa orden que te di Ulquiorra? Bueno, ya es hora de cumplirla. Te doy plena autoridad, llévate a cuantos quieras.

.-Genial ahí va de nuevo el favorito.- susurro muy bajo y en tono sarcástico Grimmjow para que solo la enana lo escuchara.

.-Mmmaaggmmmiieengnnnllooonn (**parece que alguien esta celoso**).

.-Cállate maldita pulga, no estoy celoso!.- susurro cabreado Grimmjow. A pesar de estarle tapando la boca a su hermana pudo entenderla perfectamente.

.-Y pensándolo bien… porque no vas tú también, Grimmjow?.- dijo el ex capitán shinigami con mucha seriedad.

Grimmjow por su parte no dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio mientras todavía le tapaba la boca a su hermana menor.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, Shiori y su hermano mayor solo se disponían a irse y descansar un poco antes de ir al mundo humano, y por mucho que trataran de ocultarlo ambos estaban emocionados, el peli azul por terminar de masacrar al shinigami de pelo naranja y la morena porque tal vez podría ver a su peliblanco favorito.

Ya casi llegaban al área del ex espada, cuando vieron a un par de arrancars de baja estatura corriendo hacia ellos, ambos con cara de emoción y una sonrisa.

.-Shiori-san! Qué bueno que por fin llegas.- Tori fue la primera en recibir a su hermana mayor.

.-Pero no por mucho tiempo.- intervino el oji azul.- dentro de unos momentos vamos al mundo humano.

.-Y porque Shiori-neesan tiene que ir también?.- pregunto algo confundido Ruy quien ya estaba abrazado a su onee-san.

.-Porque se supone que Grimmjow-nii tiene que vigilarme.- respondió mientras revolvía el cabello del enano.

.-Pero ya se van? Porque no comen algo antes de irse?.- para cuando dijo esto, Tori también estaba abrazando a la arrancar mayor.

.-Porque no hay tiempo para cocinar y yo no pienso hacerlo.- intervino Grimmjow con cara de asco al ver esa escena tan melosa de parte de los tres enanos.

.-Pero si no hace falta cocinar Grimmjow-nii… toma.- dijo Tori sonriente mientras le daba un par de sándwiches al peli azul y a la morena.

.-De dónde sacaron esto?.- pregunto curiosa Shiori mientras veía la comida que le brindaron sus hermanitos.

.-Es un regalo… de parte de tu novio.- respondió Ryu entrándole a codazos a la arrancar mayor.

.-Un minuto! Ustedes fueron al mundo humano?.- intervino Grimmjow viendo con cara molesta a su hermana y al par de parásitos.

.-Cuando fuiste al mundo humano, te fuiste como si estuvieses a punto de matarme… obvio que yo les dije que fueran y le avisaran que estaba bien.- respondió Shiori con unos asustados Ryu y Tori detrás de ella.

.-Eso eso eso… entonces nos dijo que te trajéramos esto.- dijo Tori señalando el pedazo de pan que tenia Grimmjow en sus manos.

.-Si esto es obra de ese bastardo, ni de broma que me lo voy a comer (Grrrr*).- el estomago de Grimmjow le estaba implorando que le diera aquel alimento.

.-Si vas a ir a luchar con ese shinigami no puedes hacerlo con el estomago vacio… comételo de una buena vez que no está nada mal.- dijo la morena con la boca llena. Ya estaba atiborrándose de ese regalo del shinigami y la verdad es que le había encantado.

.-Me importa una mierda a que sepa! No pienso aceptar nada de ese.

.-Si tienes el estomago lleno podrás luchar a todo lo que tienes.- ya para esto Shiori había terminado de comer y estaba limpiándose con la manga de su chaqueta.- deja de ser tan infantil y come!

.-Y tu deja de ser tan molesta y entiende que no me lo voy a comer!

.-A ÉL!.- grito Shiori a lo que los otros dos obedecieron.

Se lanzaron en contra de Grimmjow dejándolo en el suelo, retorciéndose para librase de esos tres enanos. Tori sostenía las piernas de ex espada mientras que Ryu sujetaba su único brazo, y Shiori se posiciono encima de su hermano mayor para abrirle la boca y meter a la fuerza el sándwich que su hermano se reusaba a comer.

.-MALDITOS ENANOS! SUELTENME!

.-CALATE Y ABRE LA BOCOTA!.- ordeno la morena mientras trataba de abrir la boca de Grimmjow con su mano y con la otra introducía el pedazo de pan.

.-NI DE..!.- no termino de hablar porque ya tenía la boca llena.

.-Ok… verdad que no esta tan mal?.- pregunto sin quitar la mano de la boca de Grimmjow para asegurarse de que no lo escupiera.

.-….- no dijo nada al momento, solo se quedo quieto mientras saboreaba la comida que le obligaron aceptar.

.-Ahora traga…- dijo de forma calmada la morena mientras ella y sus hermanos seguían apresando a Grimmjow.

.-Humg*…- trago con algo de dificultad pero aun sin moverse.

.-Ooook… ahora vamos a soltarte y vamos a olvidar que esto paso, está bien?.- negocio mientras ella y sus hermanitos soltaban al ex espada lenta y cuidadosamente.- y ya está! ves? no estuvo tan mal o sí?

.-Shiori-neesan… nosotros vamos a esperarlos en la habitación.- intervino Ryu algo preocupado al ver que Grimmjow no reaccionaba.

.-Esta bien, no se preocupen enseguida volvemos.- dijo sonriente mientras los dos arrancars de baja estatura se iban del pasillo entrando a la habitación. Una vez solos giro la vista a su hermano mayor.- verdad que te sientes mejor después de comer?

.-Sí ya me siento mejor…- dijo el peli azul para ponerse de pie y continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.- ahora tengo toda mi energía… PARA HACERTE PAGAR POR LO QUE ME ACABAS DE HACER, ENANA DEL DEMONIO!

.-HHHAAAAA!.- y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Shiori ya estaba corriendo por su vida con un muy molesto Grimmjow detrás de ella.

.-VUELVE ACA PUGA!

Y ambos hermanos iniciaron una persecución, para después cumplir las órdenes del loco del jefazo de hueco mundo: ir al mundo humano.

((he ahí mi remedo de fic n.n bueno ahora sí les explico que es lo que tenía en mente… bueeno lo que pasa es que… no encuentro un final apropiado que se relacione con la saga de bleach… entonces… se me ocurrió… etto… se me ocurrió hacer algo así como una segunda parte… como otra saga de este fic… OK YA LO DIJE! Si van a matarme háganlo sin que me duela . bueno me gustaría agradecer a **yamihime misa-chan **por dejar comentarios… ARIGATO! De verdad me alegra que te guste este remedo de fic n.n también te agradezco que hayas puesto mi historia en tus favoritos… sniff… la verdad no sé qué decir… sniff… me siento como si estuviese recibiendo un premio nobel o un Oscar o uno de esos premios raros que le dan a la gente importante… snifff… la merita verdad me siento muy, muy, muy, muy, muy agradecida y feliz por eso… ok ya se me aguaron los ojos… sniff… alguien tiene un pañuelo? Bueno ya dejemos ese melodrama para después! También quiero agradecerte ya que por esa noticia ya tengo algunas nuevas ideas en mi cabeza para continuar esta historia… solo tengo que organizarlas porque hasta en mi mente soy una desordenada bueno la buena noticia es que el próximo capi lo subo dentro de dos días así que les pido paciencia n.n la mala es que tengo un maldito examen que si no lo apruebo me separan de mi amada Gertrudis por todo un mes! [[Para aclarar, así le digo a mi computadora XP sí lo admito soy extraña… pero nunca han tenido algo tan preciado que sienten la necesidad de ponerle nombre?]] bueno ahora sí me despido por el momento :3 recuerden dejar un review para asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo 7.7 si no voy a pensar que a nadie le gusta ténganme paciencia si ven muchos errores, recuerden que soy principiante y que estoy aprendiendo n.n no se preocupen prometo mejorar! Ha! Hace unos días vi un video en youtube de lo mas LIIINDOOOO! Es un video HitsuXHina súper cuchi [[eso es "tierno" en mi idioma medio raro XP]] yo se los sugiero porque esta buenísimo! el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil... Y también recuerden que BLEACH ES LO MAXIMOOO!))


	11. Chapter 11

((Hola a todos! n.n como les prometí, aquí tienen otro capítulo de este remedo de historia que sale de mi cabecita =P

bueno me gustaría agradecer a **-moon** por haberme dedicado un capitulo en su fic "**la profundidad de nuestros corazones**" el cual esta buenísimo y yo lo sugiero porque es una fic bastante entretenido XD en fin, gracias por esa dedicatoria y me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado las imágenes o.^*

Bueno, recuerden que ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salió de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!))

Cap. 11 _"entre la espada y la pared"_

Se encontraban en la azotea de una de las tantas torres que había en los alrededores unas figuras bastantes peculiares, esperando con impaciencia, solo esperando las órdenes del líder de ese grupo de arrancars. Estaban impacientes de que al fin habría un poco de acción en ese tedioso tiempo de espera por nuevas órdenes del jefe de hueco mundo, ya se les había hecho un verdadero fastidio estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y ahora que por fin verían un poco de sangre, tenían que esperar a alguien que ya llevaba mucho tiempo retrasado. Ese escuadrón que esperaba nuevas órdenes, estaba formado por cinco arrancar: un hombre grande que fácilmente superaba los dos metro, con piel morena y una cara que deba a recalcar lo mucho que disfrutaba de las peleas; un… una… bueno, digamos que era un arrancar de sexo dudoso ((porque ya, enserio! Ese tipo parece toda una mujercita! DX)) con cierto aire de prepotencia que solo lo hacía más insoportable de lo que era; un joven de cabellos dorados que solo se limitaba a ver pasar las nubes que se llevaba la brisa; un hombre manco, de cabellos azulado cual cielo despejado y una mandíbula pegada a su mejilla derecha y junto a él estaba una niña de cabellos morenos al igual que sus ojos, estaba cruzada de brazos y parecía molesta por algo, tal vez por ese tiempo de espera antes de cumplir las órdenes de ese loco shinigami. Todos esos antes mencionados solo se limitaban a esperar, esperando al espada cuatro para dar inicio a la fiesta.

.-Porque tardara tanto?.- pregunto con un puchero el actual sexta espada.

.-Parece que está recibiendo unos últimos detalles de esa orden que le dio Aizen-sama.- respondió el decimo arrancar.

.-Dice que nos demos prisa y él es el que llega tarde.- comento cruzada de brazos la única chica en ese grupo. Aunque no haya querido ir estaba obligada, su hermano había recibido órdenes directas del mismo Aizen de ir al mundo humano y debido a su inusual castigo debía acompañarlo en todo momento.

.-Ghhhooooaaaaaahhhhh.

.-Y repítanme porque tenemos que llevarlo a él?.- pregunto Grimmjow señalando al novato.

.-Porque eso le dará algo de experiencia al chico y porque así nos lo ordeno Ulquiorra.- respondió Yammy.

Justo en ese momento se hizo presente el último miembro de ese grupo de arrancars.- Ya es hora.- dijo serio el cuarto para abrir una garganta al mundo humano.

.-Por fin! Ya me estaba aburriendo.- dijo muy entusiasmado Luppi para seguir a todos los demás que entraban en la garganta.

.-Ya era hora.- dijo Grimmjow para cargar a su hermana en su hombro como si fuese una bolsa, esto ya se le hizo una costumbre con la que Shiori no estaba de acuerdo.

.-Pero que haces baka-Grimmjow? Yo puedo caminar sola!

.-Ya cállate enana molesta! No puedo arriesgarme a que te la pases por ahí después de todos los problemas que me causaste..- dijo el ex espada sin soltar a la morena. Tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba exagerando un poco pero cuando se trataba de alguien tan inquieta como Shiori, era mucho mejor prevenir que lamentar.

.-Vamos baka-Grimmjow no seas así con la mocosa.- intervino en tono burlón el decimo espada.- se que se supone que tienes cuidarla pero tampoco es para tanto.

.-A quien le dices baka?

.-A quien le dices mocosa?.- ambos hermanos estaban con una vena en la frente por ese comentario del tipo grande.

.-Como se nota que son familia ambos son igualitos.- dijo divertido Luppi.

.-TU CALLATE RARITO!.- gritaron en unisonó los dos hermanos y ambos con una vena en la frente.

.-Ya dejen de jugar todos ustedes y pónganse serios.- ordeno sereno el cuarto espada.

Y de nuevo el silencio, la verdad es que ese grupo no era muy sociable que se diga, nunca se relacionaban mucho entre ellos, es decir, sí en cierta forma se llevaban bien pero siempre era cada quien por su lado. Ulquiorra iba al frente del grupo, seguido por Luppi y Yammy, atrás iba a paso distraído el nuevo miembro del ejercito arrancar y de ultimo iba Grimmjow con su hermana a cuesta, este ultimo caminaba a paso calmado procurando estar lo suficiente mente lejos de los demás para no ser escuchado.

.-Oye enana… sabes lo que podría pasar cuando lleguemos al mundo humano?.- pegunto en un susurro el peli azul para que solo la chica en su hombro lo escuchara.

.-Que quieres decir?

.-Vamos a atacar la ciudad donde se encuentran esos shinigamis, y tengo entendido que tu amigo es un capitán así que…

Shiori abrió los ojos como un par de platos al escuchar a su hermano. Aquello era pura lógica básica, como fue que lo paso por alto? Si se llegaban a encontrar con el grupo de shinigamis tendrían que luchar, tendría que luchar con el shinigami de ojos turquesas para no levantar sospechas o sino su secreto quedaría al descubierto, poniendo en riesgo no solo a Hitsugaya sino a toda su familia y a ella misma. Si quería vivir debía pelear con algún shinigami y en el peor de los casos, debía pelear contra Toshiro, pero no podía y no quería, no lucharía con él ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero y los demás? Que pasaba con todos esos sádicos con ansias de pelear? Todos ellos iban a esa misión con la esperanza de matar a alguien, como iba a detenerlos? Ellos sin duda se lanzarían sobre el más fuerte de todos y ese era Toshiro.

.-Escúchame bien… no pienso tener compasión por él solo porque es amigo tuyo.- dijo Grimmjow aclarando sus intenciones. Desde un principio nunca tuvo las intenciones de aceptar que su hermana estaba… estaba… ((ni siquiera lo puede pensar XP)).

.-Pero..

.-Y ya dije! así que cállate y prepárate para lo peor.- ordeno el oji azul para dar fin a esa conversación

No dijo más nada, el tono de voz de su hermano lo decía todo, pero no se daría por vencida. Debía pensar en algo para evitar que su peliblanco saliera mal herido de esa situación, y debía hacerlo rápido.

++++- EN KARAKURA -++++

El grupo de shinigamis habían ido a un parque para conversar con sus zanpakutos, debían volverse más fuertes si querían ganar la guerra contra los arrancars. El líder de los shinigamis estaba sobre una roca tratando de concentrarse pero algo lo interrumpió, o más bien alguien.

.-Taicho… no va a decirme para quien eran los sándwiches del otro día?.- pregunto curiosa la teniente de grandes pechos mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su pequeño taicho.

.-Y dale otra vez con eso… deja de preguntar tonterías y concéntrate en hablar con tu espada.- ordeno tratando de desviar el tema. Es que no podía ni tener un solo momento de paz?

.-Pero es que Haineko es una pesada! Prefiero que me diga a quien le dio esos sándwiches.- retomo el tema principal la teniente.

.-Bueno ya… se los di a unos perros callejeros, parecían hambrientos y me dieron lastima.- respondió con esa mentira recordando a los dos pequeño glotones del otro día.

.-Eso es todo? Yo pensé que se los dio a otra chica misteriosa.

.-Cállate y concéntrate en tu espada!.- sentencio con una vena en la frente el joven capitán. Esa cabeza hueca de su teniente disfrutaba de lo lindo verlo salirse de sus casillas, tal vez demasiado.

.-Bueno, bueno, no hace falta que se ponga así… es solo que ya estoy extrañando a Shiori-chan… aun no sabe nada de ella?.- pregunto con emoción la peli naranja. Le gustaba verlo todo embobado por alguien, eso le perecía toda una ternura y más cuando se trataba de su pequeño y joven taicho.

.-Hace poco recibí una llamada de sus hermanos… parece que no la está pasando muy bien con su hermano mayor.- últimamente las mentiras se le dan muy bien al peliblanco.

.-Ay pobrecita! Seguro que está sufriendo porque no puede verlo… al igual que usted debe estar sufriendo por no ver a su querida Shiori-chan.- y lo que más disfrutaba de todo eso, era sacar de quicio a su superior.

.-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y CONCENTRATE EN TU ESPADA!

.-OK, OK.- rápidamente tomo una distancia prudencial de su ahora furioso capitán.

.-Sinceramente, porque no puedo tener una teniente normal… o por lo menos una que no sea tan metiche.- dijo para sí mismo para cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse de nuevo en su espada.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados para así concentrarse aun más, para entrar en un trance que lo llevaría a su mundo interno y así conversar plenamente con su zanpakuto.

++++- MUNDO INTERNO DE HITSUGAYA -++++

Una vez que abrió sus ojos aguamarina, se hallo en un desierto helado, el viento frio soplaba mientras un dragón sobrevolaba los cielos, este al ver al joven de pelo blanco dio media vuelta en dirección a él para aterrizar a pocos metros de su amo.

.-Que es lo que te molesta?.- pregunto en voz grave aquel dragón de hielo.

.-Debo hacerme más fuerte… en el nivel en el que me encuentro actualmente no soy lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentar a Aizen.- respondió cabizbajo Hitsugaya.

.-Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa recientemente.- agrego Hyörinmaru.- hay algo mas no es así?

.-Es solo que… me pregunto si de verdad seré capaz de protegerla.- respondió el shinigami, sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a su propia zanpakuto. Podía ocultar la verdad de su teniente, de los demás capitanes, de toda la sociedad de almas pero no a Hyörinmaru.

.-Te refieres a la shinigami del quinto escuadrón?

.-A ella y también a…- se detuvo un momento para respirar profundo y luego continuar hablando.- es que todavía no estoy seguro si está bien o mal que yo sienta esto por ella y además… yo no pude protegerla de ese arrancar… se la llevo y fue castigada, se que su castigo no fue tan grave y estoy más que aliviado por eso. Pero que hubiese pasado si no fuera así? Y si su castigo hubiese sido peor?... me enfurece el hecho de que ella sea la única castigada en todo esto, solo le causo problemas y sufrimiento.

.-Te molesta el hecho de que ella sea la única que carga la culpa del secreto de ambos?

.-Mas o menos.

.-Entonces tu problema tiene una solución muy simple y muy complicada a la vez.- respondió serio y agachándose para quedar más cerca de su amo.

.-Que quieres decir?

.-Si tanto te molesta que solo ella sea castigada… comparte su peso.

.-A que te refieres?

Antes de que Hyörinmaru pudiera responder, escucho otras voces, unos leves susurros que poco a poco fueron subiendo el volumen.

Una enorme ventisca se produjo, provocando que la voz de Hyörinmaru se apagara aun mas, en cambio las voces de antes se hacían más presentes, parecían hablar entre sí, poco después se dio cuenta de que aquellas voces se le hacían muy familiares e irritantes y parecían estar discutiendo.

++++- EN KARAKURA -++++

.-QUE FUE ESO YUMICHIKA? TE RETO A QUE LO DIGAS DE NUEVO!

.-CON GUSTO TE LO DIGO, ERES UNA..

.-YA CALLENSE IDIOTAS! CONCENTRENSE, NO ME HAGAN DEVOLVERLOS A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS!.- grito colérico y cabreado el capitán peliblanco.- pero que molestos, no pueden hablar con sus espadas si no se concentran.

Fijo su vista en Hyörinmaru con cierto aire melancólico, que había tratado de decirle? Acaso le estaba diciendo que debía decir algo sobre su relación con la arrancar? Su mente comenzó a maquinar las mil y un posibilidades de lo que pasaría si dijera algo de sus sentimientos hacia la chica arrancar. Arriesgarse a todos sus compañeros reaccionara de la peor forma, a ser tachado de traidor al igual que el bastardo de Aizen, a ser juzgado ante la cámara de los 46 y muy, muy, pero muy probablemente, arriesgarse a que lo sentenciaran a ser ejecutado por el Sokyoku. A eso era lo que llevaba el revelar ese secreto que tan celosamente guardaban él y la morena. No pudo pensar en algo mas porque la voz de Ikkaku lo distrajo.

.-Dijiste algo Madarame?

.-No, no es nada.- respondió el shinigami calvo a su superior.

No pasaron ni quince segundos cuando vieron como justo arriba de ellos, se abría una garganta, dejando a la vista a cinco arrancars. Uno muy grande de tez morena, otro que tenia la apariencia de una chica, un chico que parecía tener problemas para hablar y un sujeto alto de cabello azulado con una chica en su hombro, esta última llevaba cadenas en brazos, piernas y cuello.

Grimmjow había acomodado a su hermana en su hombro de forma que esta quedara de frente, de esa forma no se perdería de nada del espectáculo, y ni aunque le pagaran iba a soltar su rebelde e inquieta hermana menor.

La niña de cabellos chocolates tenía en su cara una expresión decaída y llena de preocupación, estaba rogando, implorando a los cielos o a cualquier deidad que la escuchara que el shinigami de ojos aguamarina no estuviese cerca para cuando llegaran, desgraciadamente sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, justo debajo de ellos se encontraban el grupo de shinigamis entre ellos su amado peliblanco.

.-Ooohhh… parece que acabamos en un buen lugar después de todo.- dijo emocionado el espada diez.- allí abajo hay varios tipos con un riatsu decente, supongo que serán buenos para empezar.

.-De que hablas? esos deben ser los refuerzos de la sociedad de almas que menciono el sexto espada, cierto?.- dijo el rarito de Luppi para luego voltear a ver a Grimmjow.- ay perdón… quiero decir el EX sexto espada.

Shiori vio al actual espada seis con una mirada asesina. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tratar así a su hermano, eso privilegio era solo de ella. Grimmjow por su parte no presto mucha atención al comentario del rarito de al lado, solo se limito a observar a los shinigamis de abajo. Vio con cuidado a sus enemigos mortales hasta divisar al enano que estaba con su hermana el otro día.

.-El tipo al que quiero matar no está con ellos.- Shiori abrió los ojos de impresión al escuchar a su hermano, acaso no se suponía que debía asesinar al shinigami peliblanco? No pudo preguntar nada porque otra vez se pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz del oji azul.- Yammy, cuida a la enana un momento quieres?

.-Que diji..? Whoaa!.- antes de si quiera reclamar por decirle enana, Grimmjow la bajo de su hombro para lanzársela al decimo espada como si fuera una maleta cualquiera.

Dio un breve vistazo a su enana molesta para luego salir disparado en busca del shinigami de pelos naranja.

.-OYE, ESPARA, GRIMMJOW!.- atrapo a la niña para dedicarle un buen regaño al idiota de pelo azul pero este ya se había ido.- Ese bastardo estúpido…

.-Déjalo ir, ya no forma parte de los espadas… no puede hacer nada.- dijo todo prepotente el actual espada seis.

.-No lo digo por eso… QUE COÑO ES LO QUE LE PASA? PARA QUE ME DEJA A ESTA NIÑA? ME VIO CARA DE NIÑERA O QUE?.- dijo todo molesto levantando a la niña y señalándola como si fuese un gatito al que está obligado a cuidar.- A VER MOCOSA TENGO CARA DE NIÑERA?

.-Tres palabras… "cepillo de dientes".- dijo la chica apartando la cara un poco para esquivar el aliento del decimo espada.

.-QUE DIJISTE?

.-Lo que oíste! Te vendría muy bien un enjuague bucal de vez en cuando!

.-Grrraaaa! Porque coño la trajo si no tenía intenciones de cuidarla como se debe?

.-A mi me parece una lindura, es como otra versión de Grimmjow… solo que más pequeña y un poco mas femenina…. Aunque no tanto.- comento el pelinegro.

.-Que dijiste?.- gruño por lo bajo la chica.

.-En palabras sencillas para ti, dije que eres una marimacho en miniatura.- respondió poniendo la mano en la cabeza de la niña.

.-Tsk… El que quiero matar tampoco está con ellos.- comento el grandulón al ver mejor a los shinigamis.

.-Te refieres al que te corto el brazo? O el que te derroto? O aquel que detuvo tu cero?.- pregunto el rarito pelinegro.

.-Todos ellos!.- respondió de forma sádica Yammy.- Oye novato, cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí parado?

.-Wrrooooaaaahhhh.- fue la respuesta del nuevo arrancar.

.-Que bien, nos quedamos con otro raro.- dijo el tipo grande para saltar al ataque contra los shinigamis y aun con la hermana de Grimmjow en la mano.

Yammy aterrizo de golpe en el suelo provocando una leve nube de polvo, esto hizo que la enana que seguía en su mano tosiera un poco.

.-Cot cot*… pero que haces animal? Recuerda que llevas equipaje!

.-Entonces anda a jugar a otro lado!.- dijo para luego lanzar a la niña fastidiosa.

.-HHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.- grito mientras volaba por los aires.

.-Shio..!- se detuvo en seco cuando se percato de que iba a delatar la chica arrancar. Conocía a Shiori y sabia que se necesitaría más que eso para lastimarla de verdad pero igual no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Debía concentrarse en el enemigo que tenia al frente si quería salir vivo de esta batalla.

.-A ver quién de ustedes es el más fuerte?.- antes de decir otra cosa una roca casi del mismo tamaño de su cabeza se dirigía hacia él, por suerte pudo esquivarla por los pelos.

.-Maldito Yammy! Que no te enseñaron modales? Así no se trata a una dama, bruto!.- grito toda enojada y con una vena en la frente la morena mientras salía de unos arbustos.

.-Se de modales pero no veo la dama!.- antes de decir otra cosa, ya estaba siendo atacado por el peliblanco.

Shiori se sorprendió al ver a su shinigami atacando a un espada así como así. Quería ayudarlo pero hacer eso sería revelar que ya conocía a ese shinigami y que sentía algo por él.

Comenzó una lucha entre ambas especies, solo la chica y el novato rubio se abstuvieron de pelear. Shiori no podía apartar la vista del shinigami peliblanco, estaba conteniéndose de ir allá y ayudarlo, luego fijo su vista en el raro de Luppi, estaba luchando con los integrantes del onceavo escuadrón, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo: no veía a la teniente de grande pechos por ningún lado, la estaba buscando con la vista cuando sintió que alguien la atacaba. Apenas noto que la teniente venia hacia ella se puso alerta. No pudo esquivar por completo el taque proveniente de la mujer shinigami y su brazo resulto herido, solo fue una cortada menor, pero fue suficiente para sacarle un quejido de dolor.

Hitsugaya al escuchar a la chica volteo enseguida, solo para ver a su teniente atacando a la chica arrancar.- MATSUMOTO!.- no pudo evitar llamar a su teniente en forma de reclamo.

Rangiku volteo a ver a su superior algo confundida pero no duro mucho.-TAICHO!.- nombro a su taicho para advertirle que el espada lo atacaría por la espalda pero fue demasiado tarde.

.-PRESTA ATENCION ENANO!.- Yammy golpea a Hitsugaya enviándolo bruscamente al suelo.

.-Toshi..! Maldita sea…- gruño Shiori para fijar su vista en la teniente.- se puede saber que haces allí parada? No pierdas el tiempo Rangiku-san, ayuda a tus compañeros!.- ordeno la niña arrancar para salir disparada hacia donde se encontraban el shinigami y el arrancar diez.

.-Pero cómo...?- Matsumoto estaba confundida, como es que esa arrancar sabia su nombre? Fue cuando por fin vio con todo detalle a la chica arrancar, no solo era la misma chica que vio aquella noche y ese día junto con los otros dos pequeños, sino que tenía un parecido impresionante con cierta persona.- No puede ser.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias al ataque del arrancar pelinegro.- Pero que hace señorita? Si no presta atención terminare matándola de inmediato.- dijo con tono de superioridad el actual espada seis.

Mientras Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Yumichika luchaban con el sujeto de pelo negro y de apariencia afeminada, Hitsugaya se estaba recuperando del golpe cortesía del sujeto de gran tamaño.

Yammy estaba a punto de terminar con ese pequeño shinigami, por fin se ensuciaría las manos con algo de sangre pero fue entonces cuando fue interrumpido por una patada en toda la mejilla. Una patada tan fuerte que por poco y no lo llevo al suelo, pero si lo descoloco un poco. Iba a matar al causante de esa interrupción, era la niña molesta que tenía que vigilar y lo había interrumpido de terminar con ese shinigami.

.-PERO QUE HACES?.- pregunto molesto mientras sobaba su mejilla lastimada.

.-Y aparte de bruto no tienes ni una pisca de honor. SOLO UN COBARDE ATACA POR LA ESPALDA, BRUTO SIN VERGÜENZA!.- grito en pose autoritaria la niña morena.

.-Yo no soy un cobarde! Y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas!

.-Ganar una batalla haciendo ese tipo de bajezas no es digno de un arrancar y menos de un espada! Además de que le quita toda la diversión!

.-A si?.- la chica arrancar tuvo mucha suerte de que tratara con un sujeto con mucho musculo pero poco cerebro.- y como se supone que debe actuar un espada?

.-Pues es obvio! Ganándole de forma justa, así no tendrá ninguna escusa por haber perdido y le habrás dado donde más le duele: SU ORGULLO!.- explico la niña para dar tiempo al shinigami de recuperarse de ese golpe.

.-Oooohhh.- y de quien sabe dónde, Yammy saco un cuadernito para tomar nota de las palabras de la inspiradora niña.- un momento… que hago escuchándote? Tu ni siquiera eres una espada! Sin mencionar que tu hermano es uno de los seres más tramposos que he conocido. Y AUN CREO QUE HIZO TRAMPA EN ESE JUEGO DE POKER!.- recordó cuando Grimmjow le había ganado una apuesta en un juego de póker entre varios espadas.

.-Eeese es un imbécil sin remedio. Deberías estar agradecido de que te este dando estos consejos para mejorar en la batalla… Quién sabe, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, quizás Aizen-sama te de una muy jugosa recompensa.- dijo la morena ganando un poco más de tiempo.

.-Con que una jugosa recompensa hee…?.- Yammy se hizo una imagen mental de una gran cena solo para él mientras los demás espadas eran obligados a ver como se atiborraba entre tanta comida. Un gran charco de baba se formo en el suelo gracias a esa idea.- jejejejeje que les parece, montón de perdedores?

.-Me pregunto qué tanto estará pensando?.- dijo en tono curioso mientras veía ese pequeño lago de saliva que se hacía cada vez más grande. Volteo a ver al peliblanco con algo de preocupación.- estas bien?.- era seguro que le dirigiera la palabra ya que por lo visto, Yammy estaba ido en sus pensamientos.

.-Sí… gracias.- sonrió el peliblanco a su querida arrancar.

.-No creo que pueda ayudarte para la próxima, así que ponte serio.- dijo para volver a suspenderse en el cielo junto al chico rubio.- OYE!

.-Ha? Pero qué?.- por fin Yammy había salido del trance.

.-Yo que tu, dejaría de babear tanto!.- dijo la morena desde el aire mientras Hitsugaya se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque.

.-PRESTA ATENCION GRANDOTE!.- dijo Hitsugaya para atacar al espada.

De nuevo estaban luchando con todo el shinigami y el espada diez, pero eran observados por alguien. Luppi no pudo evitar sospechar de la actitud de la niña morena, porque detener a Yammy de eliminar a un molesto shinigami? Y porque no se defendió del ataque de la mujer de grandes pechos? Aquello era muy extraño, demasiado para su gusto y rápidamente pensó en una forma de averiguar lo que pasaba por la mente de esa mocosa marimacho.

Contraataco al shinigami de plumas en la cara fácil mente, aquello era demasiado fácil, ya era hora de ponerle drama a todo ese espectáculo.

.-Oye tú, será mejor que le digas algo o terminare matándolo rápidamente.- dijo en tono aburrido el pelinegro.

.-Las peleas de dos contra uno no son nuestro estilo.- respondió Ikkaku.

.-Aayy pero que aburrido.- pensó un momento y se le ocurrió una idea que lo mantendría entretenido por un rato.- Yammy! Déjame al niño también.

.-Ha?

.-_**Que estará planeando?.-**_ pensó la morena mientras veía con desconfianza al espada seis. Ese sujeto nunca le agrado, porque? Porque haciendo a un lado el hecho de que era más raro que el loco de Szayel, era un hablador, prepotente, narcisista, que se la pasaba presumiendo de lo "fuerte" que era.

.-Estos tipos son una molestia. Liberare todo mi poder para terminar con esto de una vez.- dijo mientras sacaba su espada dispuesto a liberar su zanpakuto.

.-_**Piensa liberar su zanpakuto!**_ .- la mente de Hitsugaya trajo un flashback de su batalla con aquel arrancar con manos de tijeras.- NO TE DEJARE!_**.- **_de inmediato se lanzo al ataque contra el espada para impedir que liberara su poder.- BANKAI… "DAIGUREN HYURINMARU"!.- una vez liberado su Bankai se apresuro para atacar al arrancar pero fue demasiado tarde.

.-ESTRANGULA… "TREPADORA".

Al instante en que termino de decir el comando de liberación de zanpakuto, se hizo una gran explosión. Hitsugaya se detuvo alerta a cualquier ataque, y justo como esperaba una especie de tentáculo lo ataco por detrás, el cual pudo bloquear con sus alas de hielo.

.-Que pasa? Eso es todo lo que tienes?.- pregunto seguro el shinigami

.-Ohhh lo bloqueaste… debo admitir que estoy impresionado, parece que los capitanes son más fuertes de lo que esperaba.- se oyó la voz de Luppi que seguía en esa nube de humo.- pero que pasaría si ese ataque… SE MULTIPLICA POR OCHO!.- dijo triunfante mientras la nube desaparecía dejando ver la forma de su zanpakuto liberada.

.-Q-que es eso?.- antes de reaccionar ya estaba siendo atacado por otros siete tentáculos.

Esto era malo, ni siquiera Toshiro podría soportar otro ataque como ese. Debía pensar en algo rápido sino terminarían matando a su shinigami.- _**pero que puedo hacer?.-**_ pensó desesperada mientras su cerebro trabajaba a todo lo que diera.

No dio oportunidad alguna a los shinigamis, rápidamente atrapo al enano capitán antes de que cayera al suelo, también enredo a los otros tres para que no interfirieran con el espectáculo. Acerco un poco al pequeño shinigami y lo miro divertido.

.-Mmmm eres bastante pequeño no crees? Creo sería mejor que te eliminara alguien de tu taya… oye tu niña! Ven acá!.- llamo el espada seis a la mocosa que permanecía sin hacer nada.

.-Que quieres?.- aquella mirada de Luppi solo le provocaba desconfianza.

.-Para que no digas que soy malo contigo… dejare que mates al capitán.- respondió levantando al shinigami mencionado.

.-De que estás hablando Luppi? Porque se lo dejas a la mocosa?.- pregunto confundido el decimo espada que no estaba lejos observando la escenita.

.-Es que me da lástima verla ahí sentadita sin hacer nada, creo que el nuevo no es el único que necesita experiencia… la marimacho también merece algo de acción.- explico el pelinegro.

.-No quiero!.- respondió la niña cruzándose de brazos.

.-Como que no quieres? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de matar a un capitán shinigami así que ven acá y mátalo!

.-Y porque tengo que hacerte caso?.- pregunto desafiando al pelinegro.

No respondió con palabras, simplemente tomo a la niña con uno de sus tentáculos por la cintura y la ubico frente al shinigami sin ninguna delicadeza.

.-Te lo diré una última vez… mata a ese shinigami o te mato junto con el!

Esto era malo, debía hacer algo o ambos acabarían muertos. Vio al shinigami atrapado en el tentáculo del raro pelinegro. Busco sin fin alguna salida pero por más que la buscaba no la encontraba. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, fue un simple acto de reflejo, estaba enfadada y desesperada por no hallar alguna solución. Otra vez sintió el tentáculo de Luppi amarrándola como una soga y apretándola apropósito causándole algo de daño.

.-Que estas esperando? Acaso te gusta ese shinigami?.- dijo acercando a ambos jóvenes quedando uno frente al otro.- mmmm… debo admitir que hacen una linda parejita… que me dices marimacho, acaso te enamoraste del pequeño shinigami? Dímelo rápido para eliminarte junto con el!

Ambos se miraron, debían hacer algo y ya, si no todo acabaría ese mismo día. Shiori aun seguía maquinando su mente para encontrar una solución cuando el sexto espada la soltó de golpe.

.-Adelante, mátalo a tu gusto.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo una señal permisiva. Fue cuando sintió el riatsu del ex espada peli azul.- oohhh parece que Grimmjow tiene problemas.

Después de escuchar al raro de sexo dudoso, la chica morena se volteo en dirección de donde provenía el riatsu de su hermano. El rarito tenía razón, Grimmjow estaba teniendo problemas con el shinigami de cabello zanahoria, estaba teniendo demasiados problemas para vencerlo, peor que eso, su hermano mayor estaba perdiendo la batalla. Su rostro reflejo por completo la preocupación que sentía, estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a su hermano pero de nuevo el tentáculo la detuvo, esta vez agarrándola por las cadenas que tenía.

.-A donde crees que vas? Aun no terminas tu trabajo, mata de una maldita vez a ese shinigami!

.-DEJAME EN PAZ!

.-Escúchame bien enana estúpida… si no matas a este shinigami considerare que nos estas traicionando y le diré a Aizen-sama que te ejecute junto con el bastardo de tu hermano, ME ENTENDISTE?

Vio con una mirada asesina al maldito espada seis, la estaba sujetando por esas malditas cadenas como diciéndole que no estaba en posición de discutir, luego fijo su vista en el shinigami que seguía atrapado a pocos metros de ella, bajo su rostro ocultándolo en los mechones de su cabello para respirar profundo, no tenía otra opción, tenía que hacerlo.

.-No puedo….- dijo la chica sin levantar la cabeza.

.-Ha? Como que no puedes?

.-Que no puedo matarlo… Las cadenas no me lo permiten.- respondió seria y cabizbaja la morena.

Tanto como el joven capitán y su teniente abrieron los ojos de la impresión, de verdad iba a matarlo? No puede ser, no sería capaz o sí? Ninguno de los dos aparto la vista de la chica que todavía era sujetada por las cadenas.

.-Como así? Yo vi perfectamente que le diste una patada a Yammy.

.-QUE POR CIERTO ME DOLIO!.- intervino el decimo señalando su mejilla lastimada.

.-Eso solo fue fuerza física, después de que le di esa patada quede completamente exhausta… estas cadenas reducen drásticamente mi poder dejándome solo lo suficiente para moverme con sonido y dar unos cuantos golpes, gracias a esto no tengo la fuerza suficiente para matar a alguien, ni siquiera puedo sacar mi espada.

.-Hhaaahhh eso…. Y porque no te las quitas?.- pregunto Luppi soltando a la chica.

.-Solo Aizen-sama puede quitármelas… o uno de los espadas.- levanto su rostro para ver al espada seis, dándole a entender que el podría quitárselas.

.-Y porque no lo dijiste antes? Con gusto te las quitare para que mates con toda libertad a ese shinigami… como se supone que se quitan esas cosas?.- pregunto el pelinegro en pose pensativa mirando con cuidado las cadenas de la chica.

.-Simplemente tienes que romper el candado con tu riatsu.- dijo para levantar su cabello dejando ver un pequeño candado en su nuca.

.-Eso es todo? Pero que fácil!.- rápidamente destrozo aquel pequeño candado causándole una cortada en el cuello de la morena.

.-Hag!.- se quejo sujetando su cuello para evitar que saliera más sangre.

.-Uupss perdón… lo que pasa es que no controlo mi fuerza.- respondió sádicamente mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la niña.- ya esta! Ahora mátalo!

Shiori vio una última vez al shinigami capitán, este la estaba viendo algo asustado. Era obvio que debía hacerlo de lo contrario ambos morirían, ambos acabarían muertos y no podía permitirlo. Saco su espada lentamente con algo de desdén para así continuar con lo que tenía que hacer. Aparto su mirada de la del shinigami, no podía verlo, si lo veía no podría continuar, tenía que hacerlo si quería evitar una masacre innecesaria.

.-Que estas esperando? Termina de una vez!.- ordeno impaciente el sexto espada.

No respondió nada, solo apretó los dientes y se lanzo rápidamente alzando su espada hacia el shinigami, debía hacerlo rápido o si no todo lo había planeado se iría por el caño.

.-TAICHO!.- grito preocupada la teniente que seguía atrapada en los tentáculos de Luppi.

.-Cállate que esto se pone bueno!.- ordeno el pelinegro apretando mas a la mujer.

Hitsugaya no podía creerlo, ahí venia su arrancar con su espada en alto, acaso de verdad iba a matarlo? Vio a la chica una última vez para luego cerrar los ojos, no quería ver cuando llegara su final en manos de su arrancar morena, y aunque lo matara en ese momento jamás dejaría de amarla sin importar nada.

El peliblanco seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando escucho como algo era cortado, el sonido de su muerte. Espero paciente a que llegara el dolor pero no llego, acaso la adrenalina lo había anestesiado? De hecho no sintió la espada de la arrancar morena cuando lo corto. Anestesiarlo del dolor era una cosa, pero hasta donde entendía, la adrenalina no lo privaba de sentir cuando lo tocan, que había pasado en realidad? abrió los ojos para ver porque no se estaba muriendo ni desangrándose por el corte de la espada de la arrancar y fue cuando vio una imagen realmente impresionante.

Su espada había alcanzado su objetivo: el tentáculo del mal nacido de Luppi, había logrado cortarlo para que el shinigami quedara libre del agarre.

.-Pero que demo..?.- el sexto espada estaba más que confundido.

.-Eso fue por decirme enana!.- dijo para sujetar el tentáculo con fuerza y traerlo hacia ella.

.-HAAA!.- era increíble que esa pequeña niña tuviera tanta fuerza.

.-ESTO ES POR DECIRME MARIMACHO!.- dijo la chica para darle una patada en toda la cara enviándolo de tiro al suelo, y gracias a esto también pudo liberar a los otros shinigamis de sus tentáculos.

.-Hagh! Maldita….- gruño el sexto tratando de ponerse de pie, definitivamente esa niña era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

.-Y esto es porque simple y llanamente ME CAES MAL!.- dijo lo ultimo para lazarle una Bala desde arriba.

A pesar de no tener intenciones de matarlo, ya estaba más que satisfecha de darle una buena patada en la cara a ese rarito afeminado. La Bala dio justo en el trasero de Luppi provocando un fuerte grito de dolor.

.-HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- grito mientras corría en círculos sobándose su lastimado trasero y tapándose la nariz para evitar que saliera más sangre.

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! COMETE ESA LUPPI! JAJAJAJAJA.- reía sin parar el decimo espada sujetando su barriga y cerrando los ojos para reírse más fuerte.

Toshiro aun estaba en shock, su arrancar lo había salvado y de paso había liberado a sus compañeros shinigamis. Vio fijamente a la morena que estaba junto a él, estaba con sus manos en las caderas en pose triunfante, mientras que en su rostro se podía ver toda la satisfacción de haber hecho lo hizo.

.-Tú me salvaste… gra.. mrg!- antes de terminar de hablar, una bota se poso en todo su rostro. Rápidamente quito el pie de la chica de su cara para poder regañarla.- PERO QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?.- pregunto molesto el shinigami mientras que con su mano detenía el hilito de sangre que se resbalaba por su ahora rota nariz.

.-NO TE CREAS TAN AFORTUNADO SHINIGAMI! EL ECHO DE QUE SEAS INCREIBLEMENTE APUESTO NO QUIERE DECIR ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, ASÍ QUE NO TE ILUSIONES CONMIGO!.- reclamo la morena en voz muy alta para que los otros shinigamis la escucharan.

Por su parte Toshiro se puso rojísimo al escuchar a la chica, acaso le dijo que era apuesto?

.-SOLO LO HICE POR QUE ESE SUJETO ME CAE GORDO, ASI QUE SE AGRADECIDO!.- siguió hablando, y con una sonrisita en el rostro tomo al shinigami por el cuello de su haori para acercarlo más a su rostro.- AHORA ESCUCHAME BIEN ENANO, TENGO QUE HACER ALGO MUY, MUY IMPORTANTE, ASI QUE TE ENCARGO PARTIRLE SU MANDARINA A ESE RARO DE ALLA , _CAPICHI_?

.-S-sí s-señora.- dijo tembloroso el peliblanco, tenía que admitir que Shiori daba miedo cuando quería.

.-Ok me alegra que hayamos quedado claro… no pensaste que de verdad te iba a matar o sí?.- pregunto bajito la chica sin alejar al shinigami.

.-E-ettoo… yo…

.-Eres muy lindo cuando te asustas Toshiro.- dijo mientras juntaba su nariz con la del chico en un beso esquimal.

Sonrojo total, el pobre shinigami estaba más que rojo tras escuchar las palabras de la arrancar y después de ese contacto hasta el cabello se le puso rojo.

.-BUENO, ESPERO QUE ESO TE SIRVA DE LECCION PULPO DE SEXO DUDOSO!.- soltó al shinigami y grito en voz imponente al raro que seguía adolorido por la Bala y la patada.

.-ERES UNA MALDITA!.- respondió el pelinegro.

.-JAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO CREER QUE UNA SIMPLE NIÑITA TE DIERA SEMEJANTE TUNDA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESPERA A QUE LOS DEMAS SE ENTEREN DE ESTO JAJAJAJAJAJA!.- seguía riendo el decimo.

.-CON QUE LE CUENTES A ALGUIEN DE ESTO, ME LAS PAGARAS MUY CARO!.- grito molesto y avergonzado Luppi.

En cambio la chica no podía dejar de sonreír, desde hacía mucho tiempo que quería darle una lección a ese tipo raro que parecía mujer y por fin lo había hecho.

Su rostro cambio a preocupación al recordar que su hermano estaba teniendo problemas, parecía que había logrado emparejar las cosas porque su riatsu ya no se sentía débil, pero que equivocada estaba, otra vez el riatsu de Grimmjow se vio opacado por otro riatsu muy poderoso, no sabía quién era pero definitivamente era muy fuerte.

.-No ibas a ayudar a tu hermano?.- interrumpió los pensamientos de la arrancar.- vete de una vez, yo me encargo de esto.- dijo para dedicarle una sonrisa a su morena para que no se preocupara.

Solo pudo responderle sonriéndole, sabía que ese enano de pelo blanco era muy fuerte y que no moriría tan fácilmente y menos a manos de un afeminado como Luppi y un bruto como Yammy.

.-Gracias…- respondió la oji marrón para luego voltearse hacia donde estaban los otros dos y luego fijar su vista en el rubio novato.- Voy a ir a ayudar a Grimmjow… crees que puedas avisarles que me fui?.- pregunto la chica al rubio.

.-Wwwhhhhooooaaaauuu.- respondió Wonderweiss en forma afirmativa.

.-Creo que eso es un sí… Arigato.- respondió en tono amable la chica mientras estaba acariciando su cabeza. Le dedico una última mirada al shinigami para luego salir disparada a salvar al imbécil de su hermano mayor.

.-MALDITA ENANA, ESTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!... he? A donde se fue?.- pregunto Luppi al ver que la niña ya no estaba.

.-Wwwhhaaaauuuu.- Wonderweiss señalo la dirección por donde se fue la linda niña de ojos marrones.

.-Parece que te dejo con las ganas.- tradujo el decimo espada con una sonrisa burlona.

.-Tsk… pero esto no se quedara así, esa marimacho me las pagara aunque sea lo último que haga.- declaro el pelinegro.

.-Creo que ya dejo muy en claro que no le gusta que le digan así.- dijo el peliblanco en pose de batalla listo para atacar a ese espada tan molesto.

.-Bueno creo que ahora tengo la diversión para mi solito.- dijo en son prepotente para lanzarse al ataque en contra del pequeño shinigami.

++++- EN OTRO LADO CON GRIMMJOW -++++

.-_**Maldita sea, de donde coño salió este?**_.- pensó Grimmjow mientras esquivaba otro ataque del sujeto rubio y sonrisita rara.

Estaba a punto de acabar con el shinigami de pelos de naranja cuando este libero un extraño poder, muy diferente al poder de un shinigami, casi parecía ser el de un Hollow. Ese poder lo tomo por sorpresa, lo hirió gravemente pero se defendió como pudo. Después de un momento esa extraña mascara se rompió en pedazos, no sabía porque pero el riatsu del shinigami sustituto había disminuido drásticamente al romperse la máscara y no lo pensó dos veces en contraatacar; y justo cuando iba a ponerle fin a la vida de ese cabeza de zanahoria fue interrumpido por la otra shinigami de aquella noche; y cuando otra vez ya estaba por terminar con esa molestia de hielo, de nuevo fue interrumpido, esta vez por un sujeto rubio y con el mismo poder de esa mascara. Esta vez sí que la tenia difícil, se notaba a leguas que este tipo tenía más experiencia controlando ese poder que el pelos de zanahoria.

Ataco a ese tipo con todo lo que tenía pero era inútil, fue cuando vio algo realmente insólito, aquel sujeto estaba preparándose para lanzar un cero. No podía dejarse llevar por la sorpresa, debía reaccionar rápido si quería salir vivo de ese ataque, se preparo para lanzar su cero y así disminuir el daño pero no sirvió de mucho, aquel cero era bastante poderoso, si bien pudo disminuir el daño, había salido muy mal herido de ese ataque.

Estaba cayendo al suelo, cerró los ojos para sobrellevar la caída pero sintió como alguien lo atajaba por la espalda. El aterrizaje fue algo forzoso pero por lo menos no se había golpeado tanto. Una nube de polvo se levanto por la caída, haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a fallar un poco, pudo darse cuenta que había caído cerca de los dos shinigamis, también escucho una tosecita que venía detrás de él seguida por una voz que la reconocería donde fuera.

.-Cot cot*… eres más pesado de lo que pensaba Grimmjow-nii.- dijo la morena tratando de apartar el polvo con su brazo.

.-Shiori?... pero cómo…? Y tus…?

.-Después te digo, por ahora creo que tienes otro problema.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

.-Ha?.- volteo para ver que otro cero se dirigía hacia ellos.- MALDITA SEA!.- tomo a la chica por la cintura y esquivo ese cero como pudo.- Y AHORA TENGO QUE CUIDARTE A TI TAMBIEN?

.-PERO QUE HACES TARADO? DEJAME AYUDARTE.- dijo molesta la morena.

.-CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!.- respondió con una vena en la frente el peli azul.

.-ASI ME AGRADECES POR VENIR A SALVARTE EL TRASERO?

.-NADIE TE HA PEDIDO AYUDA, ENANA FASTIDIOSA!

.-ERES UN TARADO MAL AGRADECIDO!

.-Y TU UNA PULGA MUY, MUY, MUY MOLESTA!

.-A QUIEN LE DICES PULGA?

.-A LA UNICA QUE CONOSCO!

.-ERES UN.. CUIDADO!.- advirtió la chica al ver que el sujeto de mascara se dirigía hacia ellos.

.-MIERDA!.- Esquivo como pudo el ataque sin soltar a su hermana.- ERES UN ESTORBO!

Grimmjow lanzo a su hermanita lejos de esa zona de guerra y saco una pequeña capsula del bolsillo de su hakama, se la lanzo a la morena y al chocar con ella otras cadenas apresaron a la chica, estas eran de color amarillo y la sujetaron enredándola por completo.

.-PERO QUE DEM..?- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que también habían cubierto su boca.- MMGGHHHMM!

.-QUEDATE AHÍ Y NO ME MOLESTES!.- ordeno el peli azul para continuar peleando con el Vizard.

.-Mmmgammmnnjunnoooww! (**MALDITO SEAS BAKA-GRIMMJOW!**).

.-A QUIEN COÑO LE DICES BAKA, ENANA MOLESTA?.- al parecer, Grimmjow podía entender perfectamente a su hermana sin importar que estuviese balbuceando.

.-Hhhmmmm!.- gruño la chica enfadada. Había ido hasta allí solo para ayudar a su hermano y así es como le paga?.- _**Y de donde coño saco esas cadenas de repuesto?.-**_ pensó la chica al notar que otra vez estaba encadenada y esta vez era hasta peor porque no se podía mover en absoluto.

Shiori no tenía otra opción, ya que no se podía mover solo se quedo ahí tirada cerca de los dos shinigamis.- _**un momento…**_- ahora es que se daba cuenta de que esos dos la estaban viendo, tanto Kurosaki como Kuchiki estaban ahí inmóviles viendo a la arrancar que había ido a ayudar a Grimmjow. Rápidamente se volteo como pudo para que esos dos no la vieran del todo y se dieran cuenta de quién era ella, si alguien se daba cuenta de que ella y la chica acróbata eran la misma persona, sería el fin, pero aunque estuviese viendo para otro lado, aun podía sentir las miradas de los dos shinigamis clavadas en ella, esto hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

.-Acaso tu….- dijo el peli naranja al ver a esa niña.

.-…..- no dijo nada ((aparte de que no podía XD)), tenía miedo de que si reaccionaba se delataría por completo.

Una explosión se oyó detrás de ella, al parecer ese sujeto de la máscara era más fuerte que su hermano. Una nube de polvo se disipo para dejar ver a un Grimmjow en sus peores momentos, estaba todo cansado y ensangrentado, si continuaba luchando no duraría mucho más pero conociéndolo el muy idiota seguiría peleando.

.-Mierda… hahh… maldita sea….- maldecía el peli azul al ver que ese tipo era demasiado fuerte.-…RESUENA…

Esa pose la reconocería en cualquier parte, ese imbécil pelo de escoba iba a hacer algo, Shiori se dio cuenta al instante de lo que su tarado hermano mayor tenía planeado hacer.

.-! (**NO SEAS IDIOTA GRIMMJOW!**).- sabía que su hermano la entendería pero este solo la ignoro.

Antes de liberar su zanpakuto, Grimmjow fue detenido por Ulquiorra que apareció de quien sabe donde ((no enserio, alguien sabe de dónde coño sale ese emo sin emociones? O.o?)), ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al ver al cuarto espada aparecer de repente y detener al destructor peli azul.

.-Ulquiorra…

.-Misión cumplida… regresemos.- dijo en tono serio el pálido pelinegro.

.-Tsk… nos vamos enana!.- en la mano de Grimmjow apareció una cadena que se junto con la otra que tenia apresada a su hermana para así jalarla y llevarla hasta él.

.-Hhmm!.- la chica fue jalada sin tacto alguno haciéndola volar por un breve instante, para luego ser atajada por la mano del oji celeste, este al atajarla la puso en su hombro cual bolsa pesada.-MMOWWAANHHH! (**NO SOY UNA BOLSA!**).- balbuceo la chica con una vena en la frente.

.-Cállate de una vez.- ordeno Grimmjow mientras la Negación los elevaba de vuelta a hueco mundo.- Jah! Parece que al bastardo de Luppi le dieron una buena paliza.- dijo al sentir el riatsu de Luppi, se notaba que había sido lastimado.

.-Hm!.- Shiori cerró los ojos para concentrarse, podía sentir el riatsu de Hitsugaya, estaba bien, no le había pasado nada, esto fue un gran alivio para la morena. Ese alivio fue interrumpido por el dolor que le provocaba la cortada en su cuello, cortesía del raro de Luppi.- HMG! .- no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor.

.-Mm!... Shiori, quien te quito la cadena?.- pregunto el peli azul al escuchar la queja de dolor de su hermanita.

.-Mmmggmmannidjjjmmgww? (**Porque lo preguntas?**)

.-Porque estoy seguro de que el que te las quito, fue el que te hizo esa herida en el cuello.- respondió serio el ex espada.- ya escupe, a quien engañaste para que te las quitara?

.-Mmgammupmi (**a Luppi**).

.-Jmm, porque será que no me sorprende.- respondió el hombre seriamente lastimado con una sonrisita de satisfacción en su rostro.

Entraron en la garganta rumbo a hueco mundo. El cuarto espada iba al frente seguido por Grimmjow con su hermana en el hombro.

.-Mmmmmwwwhhhggrooo… (**No es por molestar pero…**).- hablo como pudo la chica que seguía haciendo el papel de equipaje.- MMMOGDGAUAHAHAOOOO? (**PODRIAS QUITARME ESTO?**).

.-Para qué? si así eres mucho más agradable.- respondió con sonrisa burlona el oji azul.

.-Tengo algo de curiosidad por saber de dónde sacaste esas cadenas.- intervino el pelinegro volteando a ver a los dos hermanos.

.-Se que es difícil de creer, pero esta enana es mucho mas lista de lo que parece. Esas cadenas no servirían por mucho tiempo, sabía que tarde o temprano engañaría a alguien para que se las quitara… así que le dije a Aizen que me dejara unas de repuesto en caso de emergencia. A diferencia de las otras, estas solo puedo quitarlas yo, conozco a esta enana fastidiosa como la palma de mi mano y sé que no me engañara tan fácilmente… ME ENTENDISTE MOCOSA?.- explico de forma clara y sin rodeos el peli azul.

Por su parte, Shiori no sabía si sentirse enojada o alagada por esa explicación.

.-Y como es que la entiendes tan fácilmente, a pesar de que tiene tapada la boca?.- pregunto curioso pero disimulado Ulquiorra.

.-Ya te lo dije… la conozco como la palma de mi mano, no leo su mente porque sé que eso allí adentro es un infierno.- dijo divertido el oji azul.

.-MMAHHGGSSMMMEEWMMMOOOWWHHHH! (**YA SUELTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ PARA DARTE TU MERECIDO!**)

.-YA DEJA DE MOVERTE TANTO!.- dijo Grimmjow sujetando a su hermana que se revolvía como gusanito para soltarse.

Siguieron caminando para así llegar al hueco mundo, de ahí pasaron a atender las heridas de Grimmjow y vendar el cuello y brazo lastimados de Shiori.

Estaba aliviada, su peliblanco había logrado salir vivo de ese ataque, y por lo visto le había dejado un recuerdito al bastardo de Luppi, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si alguno de los otros shinigamis la había reconocido, en especial la teniente de enormes pechos y el shinigami pelos de zanahoria, debía averiguar si alguno de esos tipos logro reconocerla, pero primero debía descansar y convencer al tarado de su hermano de quitarle esas molestas cadenas.

((Bueno, he ahí mi remedo de fic ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo así que ténganme paciencia XP HA! Antes de que se me olvide! Me gustaría agradecer y responder unos comentarios:

**Yamihime misa-chan**: me alegra que te guste este remedo de historia XP y no te preocupes, porque de que hay un reencuentro con Toshiro, hay un reencuentro con Toshiro! XD y créeme que va a estar buenísimo! Solo espero encontrar las palabras correctas para redactar mejor las acciones XP así que tenme paciencia n.n

**Artemis – Hime: Wow:** O.O te quite dos [[o más]] horas de tu vida con este remedo de historia? PERO QUE BUENA SOY! Nah es echando broma XP aquí entre nos… yo también quería dejar a Ulquiorra vivo [[es que con todo y lo emo que es, hay que admitir que ESTA BUENISIMO!]] es solo que tengo que ver como =P y tranquila que no es una imprudencia, al contrario, estoy muy feliz de que aportes algo para mejorar esta historia ^-^ también te agradezco que hayas puesto mi fic en tus favoritos…sniff… ya me voy a poner sentimental… sniff… y aquí viene el mar de lagrimas… sniff sniff… COÑO, COMO ODIO CUANDO PASA ESTO TT^TT [[se da una cachetada para reaccionar]] bueno ya! En fin, me alegra que te guste! Prometo mantenerte entretenida en esos momentos que hay de tiempo libre después de clases! [[Por cierto, a mí también me cuesta un mundo pronunciar el apellido de Grimmjow XP por eso prefiero escribirlo que decirlo XD]]

**-moon**: [[en realidad ella no me dejo comentario pero igual XP]] algo que no te dije en el review que te deje XP [[si soy distraída al extremo! No puedo evitarlo u.u]] gracias de nuevo por la dedicatoria! Y por la publicidad! Y por el dibujo! Lo menos que puedo hacer es dedicarte la inspiración que me acaba de llegar para el próximo capítulo de mi fic n.n sí, ya saben gente! Si el próximo capi de esta historia los entretiene, agradézcanle a ella por ser mi musa en la inspiración! De verdad que tu fic está muy interesante n.n nunca me voy a aburrir de leerlo!

Bueno! Recuerden dejar un review si les gusta mi historia y así asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo! Pueden dejar: felicitaciones, saludos, opiniones, bromas, regaños, comentarios sarcásticos, chistes… en fin, pueden dejar de todo menos un insulto ya que eso no ayuda a nadie 7.7 si el sistema educativo lo permite, subiré el próximo cap en tres días, así que se les agradece su paciencia! Y recuerden BLEACH ES LO MAXIMO!))


	12. Chapter 12

((Hola a todos! bueno que tal? un dia antes de lo planeado n.n es que voy a estar ocupada todo el fin de semana y bueno... quizás me tarde un poquito subir el próximo cap

antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a **-moon** por el dibujo: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! me encanto tu dibujo! esta buenísimo! y lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerte publicidad!

ATENCIÓN DAMAS, CABALLOS, NIÑOS Y YEGUAS! lean las maravillosas historias de **-moon**! yo les recomiendo mi favorita: "**la profundidad de nuestros corazones**" se trata de un AU y cuanta las historias de nuestros shinigamis favoritos. esta muy bien narrado, es muy entretenido y créanme que los va a mantener un buen rato pegado a la computadora para saber como sigue! n.n

recuerden que ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salio de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!))

Cap. 12 _"el juicio más extraño del mundo"_

Dos pequeños arrancars se encontraban en la habitación del antiguo espada seis, ocupados en sus cosas, esperando pacientes la llegada de sus hermanos mayores que salieron a "trabajar". Tori se encontraba sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro, el cual fue un regalo de su hermano mayor ((sí aunque no lo crean, Grimmjow también es un poco detallista XP)), mientras que Ryu estaba sentado en el suelo jugando a la pelota con los pequeños Maru y Moru.

.-Cuando crees que regresen?.- pregunto el pequeño oji verde lanzando la pelotita para que los gatitos la buscaran.

.-No lo sé… tal vez se tarden un poco, recuerda que fueron varios espadas.- respondió Tori cerrando su libro.

.-Ya se están tardando… me pregunto si se encontraron con algún enemigo.- dijo Ryu levantándose del piso para ir a la mesa junto a su hermana.

.-No te preocupes, ellos son muy fuertes y de seguro ya vienen en camino.- la pequeña oji miel había empezado a acariciar la cabeza de su pequeño hermano menor.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido, era la puerta de la habitación que se abría lentamente para dar paso a un Grimmjow todo vendado, cortado, machacado y amoreteado por los golpes de su batalla con el shinigami sustituto y el Vizard; y a una Shiori despreocupada con una cadena amarilla en el cuello y una venda en el brazo. La chica ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación cuando su hermano mayor termino de entrar.

.-HHAAAAA! PERO QUÉ FUE LO QUE TE PASO?.- gritaron en unisonó los dos pequeños.

.-Bueno ya dejen de hacer tanto escándalo! Solo son unos golpes.- respondió Grimmjow a unos preocupados Ryu y Tori.

Los dos pequeños salieron corriendo al encuentro de los recién llegados, en sus rostros se podían ver la preocupación por lo que estaban viendo. En cambio el peli azul estaba algo fastidiado, lo menos que quería era a esos dos mocosos montados encima de él preguntándole porque había llegado así, pero la historia era otra, los dos pequeños pasaron de lado a Grimmjow para acercarse más a su querida Shiori-neesan.

.-Estas bien Shiori-neesan?.- pregunto preocupado Ryu abrazando a su hermana mayor.

.-Como fue que terminaste así?.- cuestiono Tori señalando el cuello y brazo vendado de su querida onee-san.

_**.-Malditos enanos del demonio…!-**_ pensaba para sí mismo apretando y levantando el puño de ira pura.

Los dos parásitos habían pasado de largo al herido peli azul para ir a ver a la chica morena, la cual solo tenía un par de cortadas: una en el brazo, gracias a la teniente del decimo escuadrón y la otra en el cuello, cortesía del rarito de Luppi.

.-BAKA! Se supone que tenias que cuidarla!.- grito molesto Ryu.

.-Pero qué clase de hermano mayor eres? Como es posible que dejaras que lastimaran así a Shiori-san?.- ya para cuando dijo esto, la pequeña Tori también estaba abrazada a su onee-san.

.-Ya, ya, tranquilos, esto no es nada.- intervino Shiori con una sonrisa nerviosa. Si no hacia algo pronto Grimmjow terminaría masacrando a esos dos.

.-Pero que dices Shiori-san? Nada mas mira como te dejaron!.- la pequeña oji miel estaba señalando las partes dañadas de la chica morena.

.-SOLO TIENE DOS CORTADAS, PEQUEÑOS EXAGERADOS!.- ya no aguantaba más, el estaba mil veces peor que ella y así era como lo trataban?

.-DOS CORTADAS QUE FUERON CULPA TUYA GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!.- gritaron los mocosos que seguían abrazados a la morena.

.-Bueno ya basta!.- por fin la chica mayor fue la que puso orden antes de que estallara una guerra entre esos tres.- Ryu, Tori, deberían ser mas considerados con Grimmjow-nii… después de todo, fue gracias a él que no termine peor.- comento la chica.

.-A si?.- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos pequeños y Grimmjow ((pero que idiota XD)).

.-Aja… yo fui a ver cómo le iba con ese shinigami, pero resulto que justo cuando ya estaba por terminar, apareció un sujeto muy, muy fuerte!.- explico la chica arrancar.

.-Tan fuerte?.- pregunto interesado el pelinegro, ya para esto tanto él como Tori estaban sentados en la mesa para escuchar la historia.

.-O sí, súper fuerte, ese tipo me hubiera matado si Grimmjow no me hubiese quitado del camino… de hecho recibió varios golpes por tener que defenderme.- siguió contando la morena.

.-Wow! Que increíble Grimmjow-nii!.- dijo en son de impresión la pequeña rubia.

.-Y como era ese tipo?.- pregunto Ryu casi subiéndose a la mesa de la emoción.

.-Buenoooo… creo que el más indicado para contar eso es Grimmjow.- respondió señalando a su hermano mayor.

.-Ha? Espera un momento..

.-Por favor cuéntanos como era, Grimmjow-nii.- exigió la pequeña oji miel.

.-Cuéntanos por favorciiiiiito! De verdad era tan fuerte? prometemos guardar silencio, cuéntanos Grimmjow-niisan.- continuo pidiendo el pelinegro.

.-Sí Grimmjow-nii, cuéntales como era.- dijo la chica morena que ya estaba sentada en la mesa junto a sus dos revoltosos hermanitos.

.-B-bueno… como decirlo… ettooo…- el pobre peli azul no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

.-Porque no nos cuentas como fue que apareció?.- sugirió Shiori al ver la cara de perdido que tenía su tarado hermano.

.-Sí, sí, sí! Cuéntanos nii-san!.- pedían emocionados los dos parásitos.

.-Mmmmm… está bien les cuento… yo estaba a punto de acabar con ese shinigami pelos de zanahoria, cuando de repente una avalancha de nieve me congela por completo…- Grimmjow comienza a contar la épica historia de cómo le parte el culo al shinigami, de cómo fue interrumpido dos veces de matar a alguien y de ese tipo rubio con la máscara. Mientras, los pequeños parásitos escuchaban con mucha atención esa magnífica historia con uno que otro detalle arreglado, claro que no iba a decir que fue humillado por completo, con todo y todo, no quería quedar mal enfrente de esos dos.-… entonces agarre a Shiori y evite otro cero.

.-Wow que genial eres Grimmjow-nii.- de quien sabe dónde, un plato de palomitas de maíz apareció, para ser devorado por los tres enanos que escuchaban atentos la historia.

Antes de que Grimmjow terminara de contar su fantástico relato ((con uno que otro retoque XD)) de cómo peleo contra un tipo con poderes de hollow, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta dejando pasar a un ser pálido, de cabellos cual noche oscura y una cara que no expresaba emoción alguna.

.-Grimmjow, Aizen-sama solicita tu presencia… y también la de ella.- aviso Ulquiorra en tono seriecísimo.

.-Que no te enseñaron a tocar?.- pregunto molesto el oji azul.

.-No lo vi necesario, date prisa y trae a tu hermana contigo.- dicho esto se dispuso a esperar a los dos hermanos fuera de la habitación.

.-Hhaaawww… pero si todavía no se acaba la historia.- chillo en tono infantil Ryu.

.-Cuando regrese termino de contarles lo que paso.- dijo Grimmjow que ya estaba en la salida en dirección a la sala del trono de Aizen.

.-Pero solo si se portan bien y arreglan esta habitación.- ordeno Shiori con el ceño fruncido al ver que el lugar estaba algo descuidado.

.-SI SEÑORA!.- respondieron en pose militar para empezar con la limpieza.

Una vez afuera, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para oír un desorden de parte de los dos hermanos que aun seguían adentro, solo hizo falta unos cinco segundos para escuchar como si un montón de platos se quebraban contra el piso.

_.-Mira lo que hiciste Ryu-kun!_

_.-Es tu culpa por estorbar tanto!_

.-Hhhaaaaah*….- suspiraron en unisonó ambos hermanos mayores al escuchar como ese cuarto terminaría peor de lo que estaba.

.-Esos dos de veras que te quieren mucho.- comento Grimmjow mientras se dirigían a la sala donde de seguro Aizen los esperaba.

.-Lo sé. Y aunque no lo parezca, también te quieren mucho a ti.- respondió sonriente Shiori caminando al lado de su hermano mayor.

.-Si claro.

.-Enserio, es solo que no saben cómo demostrártelo… tal vez si fueras un poco más amable con ellos…

.-Como si me importara lo que piensen esos dos de mi.- interrumpió el oji celeste cerrando los ojos y en son fastidiado.

.-Tú podrás decir lo que quieras, pero con todo y lo "parásitos" que son, tú también los quieres a ellos. Puedes decir que no te importa lo que piensen los demás, que preferirías estar solo pero todo eso lo dices de dientes para afuera, ni siquiera tú podrías soportar estar solo… y me refiero a estar realmente solo.- dijo en tono serio la morena para sonar más convincente y recalcando las comillas con los dedos.

.-Aaaaawwww que lindura! La enana nos amaneció filosófica hoy.- dijo divertido abrazando con su único brazo a su hermana menor y así ahorcándola en juego.

.-Ya suéltame idiota! y como siempre tu arruinas el momento…- gruño la oji marrón apartando el brazo del tarado de Grimmjow.

.-Jejeje si como no… aunque… Bueno, tengo que admitir que estas creciendo un poco.- dijo sin ver a la enana molesta.

.-No puede ser! DIOS NOS LIBRE, EL INSENSIBLE IDIOTA DE GRIMMJOW ACABA DE DECIR ALGO AMABLE!.- dijo algo impresionada y divertida la chica, sosteniendo su cabeza de la impresion.

.-IDIOTA!.- respondió el mayor para darle un zape a su molesta hermana menor ((creo que aquí tengo que aclarar algo =P tengo entendido que "zape" significa voz para ahuyentar a los gatos o para expresar miedo o repulsión hacia algo o alguien, pero de donde yo vengo "zape" también significa dar un golpe en la cabeza a otra persona XD solo para aclarar XP)).

.-IIITAAAIII!.- grito la pequeña morena mientras se sobaba el chichón que le había salido.

.-Y después dices que yo arruino el momento! Lo que quiero decir es que estas creciendo en el interior, que estas madurando!.- prosiguió molesto y con una vena en la frente el ex espada.- porque vamos a estar claros… físicamente hablando, creo que más bien te estás encogiendo.

.-Eres un..!

.-Bueno ya basta ustedes dos, compórtense que ya casi llegamos.- intervino el cuarto espada.

.-Ulquiorra-sama! Se me había olvidado que estaba con nosotros.- dijo con una sonrisita de pena la chica, de verdad que se había olvidado por completo del espada cuatro.

.-Jejeje… te ignoraron por completo.- comento burlón Grimmjow viendo con una sonrisita burlona al pelinegro.

.-Cállate…- respondió serio pero igual se le notaba que estaba algo ofendido. Fijo su vista en la puerta de entrada a la sala para avisar que estaban llegando.- aquí Ulquiorra, voy a entrar.

La puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente haciendo que esta chirriara al abrirse. Una vez completamente abierta, los tres arrancars recién llegados entraron a paso decidido, adentro se pudo observar que estaban el espada diez, el novato con problemas para hablar, el cara de zorro, el lame botas de Kaname y el mero jefazo de todos los arrancar, también vieron a alguien misterioso con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, este ultimo estaba cruzado de brazos y aunque no se le podía ver la cara se podía notar que no estaba feliz.

.-Y como para que nos llamaron?.- cuestiono el rebelde e insolente de Grimmjow.

.-Es que no tienes idea de lo que significa respeto?.- pregunto molesto Kaname por el tono de voz irrespetuoso del peli azul.

.-Esta bien Kaname.- intervino el jefazo de todos los presentes.- Grimmjow, te hemos llamado a ti y a tu hermana porque al parecer… tenemos una queja.

.-Y AHORA QUE SE SUPONE QUE HICE?.- pregunto molesto e indignado Grimmjow con una vena en la frente.

.-No tu idiota! La mocosa que está detrás de ti.- respondió Yammy quien estaba sentado en el suelo en pose fastidiada.

.-Y AHORA QUE HICISTE ENANA?

.-YO? PERO SI YO NO HE HECHO NADA!.- respondió igual de molesta e indignada Shiori.

.-NO TE HAGAS LA NIÑA BUENA, MALDITA MARIMACHO!.- grito iracundo el ser misterioso con la bolsa en la cabeza.

.-Esa voz tan molesta….- comento Grimmjow.

.-Esa forma tan irritante de hablar… Luppi?.- culmino la chica viendo curiosa al raro de la bolsa.

.-Noo soy Brad Pitt… CLARO QUE SOY YO PAR DE IDIOTAS!

.-Y como para que es la bolsa?.- pregunto la siempre curiosa morena.

.-Al parecer, se está tapando la cara de vergüenza.- respondió el espada diez con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

.-CALLATE YAMMY!

.-Bueno, bueno, no nos pongamos violentos.- intervino Ichimaru para evitar una mini guerra.

.-Creo que nos desviamos del tema.- comento Tousen para que todos le prestaran atención a Aizen.- por favor continúe Aizen-sama.

.-Gracias Kaname… ejem ejem* al parecer Luppi tiene una queja con respecto a tu hermana Grimmjow.

.-Y como que será esta vez?.- cuestiono el peli azul con algo de fastidio, últimamente le ha tocado el papel de representante legal de su molesta hermana menor.

.-No nos lo quería decir hasta que todos estuviéramos presentes.- respondió Gin con su típica sonrisita.

.-Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos aquí, podrías contarnos de que se trata todo esto?.- pregunto el serio de Ulquiorra.

.-ejem ejem* Vera Aizen-sama, tengo motivos para pensar que ESTA NIÑA no es lo que aparenta ser.- respondió Luppi apuntando con el dedo a Yammy, quien estaba con una vena en toda la frente por ser el señalado ((al parecer, el muy idiota no se molesto en ponerle los agujeritos a la bolsa para poder ver XD)), fue Ulquiorra quien re direcciono la mano del actual espada seis hasta donde estaba la niña junto a su hermano.

.-"Esta" tiene nombre, sabias?.- pregunto molesta con vena en la frente la morena.

.-Últimamente he estado recibiendo muchas quejas sobre tu hermanita Grimmjow.- y por más que sea, esto ya lo estaba molestando. Primero fue Szayel y ahora Luppi, se suponía que él era el amo y señor de un poderoso ejército que arrasaría con la sociedad de almas, no el niñero de un montón de niños malcriados de escuela primaria.

.-Con todo respeto, pero a mí tampoco me gusta que me estén llamando a cada rato por algo que no hice.- comento viendo con ojos acusadores a la rebelde arrancar.

.-Haahhhh*… por favor continua.- ordeno el amo y señor de todos esos malcriados.

.-Muchas gracias Aizen-sama.- respondió con una reverencia hacia Tousen, quien tuvo que girarlo para que la reverencia apuntara al mencionado jefe.- Vera señor, creo que esta mocosa eeeessss… MUSICA DRAMATICA! (Sonido dramático de telenovela)… UNA TRAIDORA!

.-De donde coño salió es música?.- pregunto algo asustado Yammy, mientras él y todos los demás miraban por todos lados para ver de dónde provino esa melodía de fondo.

.-Esa es una acusación muy seria Luppi, estás seguro de lo que dices?.- pregunto serio el jefe moreno mientras seguía buscando disimuladamente de donde venia esa musiquita.

.-Estoy segurísimo! Y tengo testigos que lo afirman… LUCES!.- las luces se apagaron para luego volverse a prender.

.-PERO QUE COÑO…?.- y de repente Yammy se vio en un estrado.

De repente y de la nada, la sala del trono de Aizen se vio como una copia exacta de un tribunal ((no me pregunten como XP)), con Aizen como juez, Yammy como testigo, Luppi como el fiscal, Tousen, Gin, Wonderweiss y Ulquiorra como el jurado y Grimmjow como abogado defensor de la acusada.

.-Señor Riyalgo ((creo que así se escribe el apellido de Yammy =P si resulta que me equivoque no duden en corregirme :3)) Es cierto que usted se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos, junto a esta criminal cuando todo ocurrió?.- pregunto todo profesional el tipo con la bolsa en la cabeza.

.-COMO QUE CRIMINAL?.- grito con una vena en la frente la indignada Shiori.

.-Su señoría pido que por favor controlen a la acusada.- pidió Luppi cruzado de brazos.

.-"Su señoría"?.- la verdad es que al jefazo le gusto ser llamado con ese título.

.-Ya cálmate enana!.- dijo Grimmjow sentando a la fuerza a su hermana y "cliente".

.-Por favor conteste a la pregunta.- pidió con vocecita autoritaria al testigo que todavía estaba medio sorprendido por el cambio de escena tan repentino.

.-S-sí yo estaba allí.- contesto el decimo.

.-Aja! Y dígame, no es cierto que en el momento en que estaba a punto de terminar con un shinigami, esta criminal lo detuvo en su cumplimiento del deber?.- pregunto en vos alta apuntando a Tousen, esta vez era el turno de Gin corregir la dirección de la mano del pelinegro para que apuntara a la chica.

.-Sí lo hizo… dijo algo de que no es bueno atacar a alguien por la espalda y que eso no era digno de un espada.

.-La niña dijo eso?.- interrumpió Ichimaru algo impresionado.

.-Seguro que es familia tuya Grimmjow? Quiero decir, eso es algo que definitivamente tu no dirías.- cuestiono el pálido Ulquiorra.

.-Tengo que admitir que esa es una actitud muy noble y llena de justicia.- comento de buena forma el ex capitán de noveno escuadrón.

.-EJERRMM*! No nos desviemos del tema por favor, el punto es que la acusada lo detuvo de hacer su trabajo y eliminar a un shinigami, no es así?.- dijo Luppi antes de que la imagen de la niña marimacho mejorara más de lo conveniente.

.-Pues sí pero..

.-No más preguntas su señoría!.- detuvo en seco al decimo espada.- su testigo "abogado"… AY!.- gracias a que la bolsa no lo dejaba ver, el muy rarito fiscal se tropezó con la pata de la mesa de la fiscalía para luego sentarse.

.-A ver… primero que nada: este juicio me parece una inmensa ridiculez.- comento luego de ponerse de pie el abogado peli azul.- segundo: acaso la enana.. Digo, mi cliente, lo detuvo con la intención de salvar al shinigami?

.-Puueeesss… creo que no.- dijo el tipo grande después de pensarlo un buen rato.

.-No más preguntas.

.-EJERMM*…!

.-Su señoría….- dijo con fastidio el abogado. Al parecer, al juez de ese extraño juicio le gustaba que le dijeran "su señoría" ((y vamos a estar claros… a quien no le gusta que le digan así? XD)).

.-La fiscalía llama a su próximo testigo…. MUSICA DE IMPACTO! (Música de fiesta infantil) ESA NO IDIOTAS! (Música dramática e impactante)… el señor Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!

.-Ya enserio, de donde coño viene esa música?.- pregunto un impresionado Grimmjow mientras él buscaba con la mirada en el techo y su hermanita buscaba debajo de la mesa.

.-Por favor suba al estrado!.- exigió todo autoritario el fiscal embolsado.

.-Ya voy….-Grimmjow se paró de mala gana de la mesa para ir a sentarse en el estrado y así dar su declaración de los hechos.

.-Señor Jaegerjaquez, es cierto que usted también es culpable del delito de ir al mundo humano sin el consentimiento de Aizen-sama?

.-Sí.

.-Y también es cierto que su castigo por ello fue ser destituido de su titulo de espada y para colmo le arrancaron el brazo y lo carbonizaron como si fuese una hojita de papel?

.-Sí.

.-También es cierto que ese titulo de espada, ahora lo tiene este increíblemente apuesto, carismático, encantador, sexy, inteligente, audaz, modesto, majestuoso y poderoso fiscal?

.-Y todo eso que tiene que ver cooon…?

.-Con nada, pero es que me gusta recordártelo.

.-AHORA SÍ LO MATO!

.-ORDEN, ORDEN!.- intervino el jefe y juez de ese juicio ((parece que se metió muy bien en su papel XP)).- Luppi por favor ve al grano.

.-Enseguida su señoría.- dijo inclinándose ante Ulquiorra, ahora fue el turno de Yammy de corregir al fiscal girándolo hacia Aizen.- señor Grimmjow! A usted se le impuso la tarea de vigilar a la acusada, no es así?

.-Sí… por?

.-Quiero dejar en claro esa parte para cuando haga mi siguiente pregunta. Verdad que justo cuando llegamos al mundo humano, usted lo primero que hizo fue dejarle la niña al señor Riyalgo para luego irse a luchar con otro sujeto?

.-Sí eso hice.- respondió apoyando le barbilla en su mano y el codo sobre la mesa.

.-Ahora! Si su deber era el de vigilar a la mocosa, porque se la dejo a alguien más? Dejo a la niña en manos de alguien más para irse a disfrutar peleando con algún shinigami! Eso solo demuestra que esa actitud de rebeldía la heredo de usted y de nadie más que usted!.- exclamo apuntando a Aizen.

.-Por aquí imbécil.- llamo al raro de la bolsa para que re direccionara la mano.- y así no fue como paso!

.-A no?.- pregunto intrigado el juez.

.-No.

.-Y entonces porque se separo de la acusada cuando se suponía que debía estarla vigilando las 24 horas del día?.- cuestiono el fiscal acercándose más al testigo.

.-Por razones personales que no voy a decir.

.-Su señoría, el testigo no está cooperando!.- exclamo pateando el suelo como berrinche el fiscal embolsado.

.-Grimmjow responde la pregunta.- ordeno el juez viendo al oji celeste.

.-Haaahhh*… antes de decirlo les advierto que al que diga una solo palabra le arranco la cabeza y se la parto en dos!.- advirtió con mirada asesina al jurado que estaba conformado por los dos shinigamis, el novato y los dos espadas cuatro y diez.- bueno ya que… cuando Shiori fue al mundo humano me dijo que ese shinigami pelo de zanahoria se había vuelto más fuerte, y no se equivoco, así que…

.-ESCUPE COÑO!.- exigió el pelinegro con una vena de enojo.

.-Así que… hahh* no quería que saliera lastimada así que la deje con Yammy mientras yo eliminaba a ese tipo, que de seguro resultaría toda una molestia en un futuro. Si la hubiera llevado conmigo seguramente habría recibido varios golpes y eso jamás lo permitiría. Con todo y lo molesta que es… sigue siendo mi hermana menor.- concluyo el peli azul viendo con una sonrisa de orgullo a la enana que estaba sentada el mesa de la defensa.

.-AAAAAWWWWWWWWW pero que ternurita!.- dijeron en unisonó los del jurado y hasta el juez.

.-Pero que lindo! Ósea que dejaste a tu hermanita atrás para protegerla mientras cumplías tu deber.- dedujo Kaname juntando sus manos.

.-Y YO QUE CREIA QUE ERAS UN SANGUINARIO SIN CORAZON BHHUUUAAA!.- chillo conmovido el decimo espada mientras cubría sus ojos con su brazo para parar las lagrimas

.-Tengo que admitir que estoy algo conmovido.- comento Ulquiorra.

.-Enserio? Pues no se te nota.- intervino Ichimaru.

.-AHORA SÍ LOS MATO A TODOS!

.-Orden, orden! Ya cálmate Grimmjow! Luppi tienes alguna otra pregunta?

.-No su señoría.- respondió Luppi apoyado en la pared con su mano en pose depresiva. En vez de arruinar la imagen de esos dos, más bien los estaba haciendo quedar como un par de buenos samaritanos.

.-Bueno si no hay mas nada… ya puedes sentarte Grimmjow… ve sniff* junto a tu hermanita sniff* alguien tiene un pañuelo?

Tanto Grimmjow como Shiori miraban a ese grupo de payasos ((porque no hay otra palabra XD)) con un buen par de gotas resbalando por sus cabezas. Y pensar que todos ellos eran los más poderosos de todo hueco mundo, quien los viera ahora juraría que son un montón de actores de cuarta en una telenovela de quinta.

.-Bueno ya! Todo el mundo serio.- ordeno Aizen mientras terminaba secar sus ojos húmedos por tan conmovedora declaración.- eso es todo Luppi?

.-Por supuesto que no su señoría! Aun falta un último testigo!.- exclamo recuperándose del impacto.

.-Y quién es?

.-Pues nada más y nada menos que… MUSICA! (música reveladora)… YO! El señor Luppi Antenor-sama!((Para los que no sepan, ese es el apellido de Luppi, si no me creen consulten bleach wiki y denle click a su nombre… por cierto es muy buena la pagina XP)).

.-Y como que nunca vamos a saber de dónde demonios viene esa música.- dijo resignada Shiori apoyando los codos en la mesa y su barbilla en las manos.

.-Supongo que no.- respondió Grimmjow.

.-Luppi-sama! Es usted la victima de las atrocidades cometidas por esta criminal, no es así?.- al instante fue corriendo al estrado y tomo asiento.- SÍ, SÍ, ES CIERTO, YO! YO SOY LA UNICA VICTIMA AQUÍ.- se respondió a sí mismo con su antemano en la cabeza en pose dramática. Otra vez se puso de pie para quedar frente al estrado.- se que debe ser difícil, pero por favor, podría decirnos que fue lo que paso?.- todos los presentes veían al extraño fiscal/testigo con una gota resbalando por sus cabezas.- snif* es muy difícil pero lo intentare… MUSICA DRAMATICA! (Música de violín al propio estilo del titanic)

Mientras Luppi contaba una historia de amor y dolor sobre cómo fue atacado por la marimacho y de cómo sospechaba de que era una traidora, todos los demás parecían prestarle más atención a ver como se secaba la pintura en la pared. Kaname estaba concentrado en tejer una bufanda mientras Luppi seguía parloteando, Gin se entretenía como podía leyendo una novela romántica a la vez que jugaba con su cabello, Ulquiorra estaba revisando su agenda para ver que tenía que hacer apenas saliera de ese show y veía el reloj a cada minuto para contar cuanto tiempo tenia Luppi hablando y hablando sin parar((ya había alcanzado las dos horas media XD)), Yammy estaba muy concentrado viendo a una mosca revolotear a su alrededor, Wonderweiss no hacía más que babear viendo al techo y los dos hermanos estaban más entretenidos jugando con unas cartas, compitiendo a quien construía la torre más alta.

.-… fue entonces que fui agredido físicamente por la susodicha criminal, y así fue como todo sucedió.- De nuevo tomo el papel del fiscal.- muy conmovedora su historia Luppi-sama, debería escribir un libro.- y otra vez tomo el papel de testigo.- Ay tú crees? Por favor, lo dices solo para ser amable Luppi-sama.- dijo sonrojado para volver a ser el fiscal.- oh no Luppi-sama lo digo muy enserio, pero volviendo al tema, podría repetir la ultima parte para el jurado?.- y otra vez el testigo.- Sí, pude notar que esa mocosa se sentía atraída por ese capitán shinigami sin duda.- ya algo cansado volvió a ser el fiscal.- Hahh… ok su señoría… su señoría?... SU SEÑORIA!

.-ZZZzzz… ZZZzzz… mmm… jaja soy el rey del universo… ZZzz… mmm… MM! Ya? Ha sí! Ya terminaste Luppi?.- el pobre juez no aguanto las ganas de echarse una siesta mientras el otro parloteaba sin parar.

.-Aun no su señoría..

.-HHAAAARRRGGG! POR AMOR AL CIELO TERMINA DE UNA VEZ!.- gritaron todos los presentes y todos con una vena en la frente.

.-HAAHH! OK, OK. Su señoría antes de proseguir quiero advertir que lo que vendrá a continuación puede ser traumático y no apto para menores.- dijo aun con la bolsa en la cabeza, señalando a Yammy queriendo señalar a la morena menor.

.-Estoy por acá idiota!.- llamo la acusada para que Luppi corrigiera su mano.

.-Ya estamos advertidos, que es lo que nos vas a mostrar?.- pregunto curioso el juez.

.-También me gustaría que la acusada pasara al estrado antes de continuar.

.-Hahh* pero que ridiculez.- resoplo la chica mientras se ponía de pie para ir al estrado.

.-Nos encontramos de nuevo, enana molesta.- dijo desafiante apoyado en una mesa que pensó que era el estrado pero resulto ser la mesa del jurado y resulto que le estaba hablando a Ulquiorra.

.-Ajam* por aquí!.- llamo al ridículo fiscal que al escucharla paso rápidamente al frente de la mocosa.

.-Nos encontramos de nuevo, enana molesta.- repitió lo que había dicho pero esta vez a la persona correcta.- A ver… tengo entendido que el deber de un arrancar es seguir al pie de la letra las ordenes de su señoría Aizen-sama, no es cierto Shiori? Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre.- dijo mientras leía una carpeta con unos papeles.

.-Uno: Eres un idiota, y Dos: cómo puedes estar leyendo si ni siquiera puedes ver por donde caminas?.- pregunto algo molesta y fastidiada la chica morena.

.-No prestemos atención a eso pequeños detalles.- tiro la carpeta lejos de donde estaba para acercarse más a la chica.

.-AUCH!.- resulto que la carpeta había caído en la cabeza de Grimmjow.- TEN MAS CUIDADO IMBECIL!

.-Ay perdón.- se disculpo en forma fingida.- por favor responde a la pregunta.

.-Haaahhh* sí ese es el deber de un arrancar.

.-Listo! Y puedo recordar que en tus antecedentes, había algo de que TU desobedeciste las ordenes de Aizen-sama al ir al mundo humano cuantas veces te diera la gana!.- dijo apuntando a Grimmjow queriendo apuntar a la chica.

.-Esta por allá BAKA!.- dijo girando sin tacto alguno al fiscal en bolsa haciendo que cayera al suelo, ya se había vengado por lo de la carpeta.

.-También es el deber de un arrancar actuar solo en beneficio de Aizen-sama en toda situación, lo cual se aplica perfectamente a mis actos en ese entones. Si bien quería hacer algo por Grimmjow, también pensaba en lo que sería más beneficioso para Aizen-sama y por eso hice lo que hice… ese shinigami resultaría una amenaza en un futuro pero desgraciadamente no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo, pero eso no me detendría para cumplir con el deber más sagrado que tiene un arrancar: actuar solo en beneficio de Aizen-sama.- declaro muy profesionalmente la morena, cerrándole el pico al rarito de Luppi.

.-COMETE ESA LUPPI!.- grito emocionado Yammy.

.-Se vale sobarse!.- comento igual de emocionado Gin.

.-Yo no sé tú, pero a mí me daría pena que una pequeña niña me callara de esa forma.- dijo con una sonrisa cínica Grimmjow quien ya estaba bien acomodado con los pies en la mesa.

.-Orden, orden… continua Luppi.- ordeno el supremo mandatario de hueco mundo.

.-Gracias su señoría. Señorita Jaegerjaquez, una de las primeras ordenes que se nos encomiendan cuando somos formados como arrancars es la de exterminar y odiar a todos los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas, y no es cierto que usted salvo la vida de un shinigami capitán y las de sus subordinados al liberarlo de mi "Trepadora"? Sin mencionar que lo llamo "apuesto".-agrego para hacer quedar mal a la niña marimacho.

.-Me parece que el que soltó a los otros tres fuiste tú y sobre lo que dije… sí era bien parecido no lo niego, pero eso no quiere decir que este enamorada de él.- esto era una MADRE mentira pero no tenia de otra.

.-Cuando dicen "shinigami capitán" puedo saber de quién están hablando?.- pregunto curioso el juez.

.-Un enano de pelo blanco.- respondió la morena.

.-Creo que dijo que se llamaba… Hitsugaya Toshiro.- intervino Yammy al recordar al enano de hielo.

.-Ooohh el capitán Hitsugaya?.- pregunto curioso Ichimaru.

.-Mmmm me pregunto cómo le estará yendo?.- pregunto Kaname en pose pensativa al recordar al capitán de decimo escuadrón.

.-No me lo tomen a mal cuando diga esto, pero a la niña razones le sobran para pensar que es atractivo, en especial cuando son de la misma contextura.- comento Ichimaru haciéndose una imagen mental del capitán junto a la arrancar.

.-Ooook… Eso se oyó bastante raro.- dijo Grimmjow mientras Kaname, Ulquiorra y Yammy se apartaban un poco del shinigami con cara de zorro.

.-No me vean así! Si lo vieran estarían de acurdo conmigo! Es más tengan!.- Ichimaru saco una foto de Hitsugaya que tenía en su bolsillo.

.-De donde rayos sacaste eso?.- pregunto Aizen al ver que su subordinado conservaba una foto del peliblanco.

.-Antes de que piensen mal de mí, déjenme decirles que esta foto me la dio Rangiku y que también tengo varias fotos de todos los capitanes junto con sus datos de batalla.- respondió el shinigami cara de zorro.

.-Fiiuu menos mal que era eso.- más de uno pensó que se trataba de otra cosa.

.-Es él?.- pregunto Ulquiorra viendo la foto.

.-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero ahora que lo veo mejor… el enano no es feo.- dijo Yammy quien estaba sentado junto a Ulquiorra viendo la foto.

.-Ichimaru tiene razón, la niña no tiene la culpa de tener buenos gustos.- comento el pálido pelinegro.

.-Créanme que estoy consciente de ello, tengo que admitir que el capitán Hitsugaya es agradable a la vista.- comento el juez recordando al peliblanco señor de la seriedad encarnada.

.-Mrgj!.- a Shiori se le escapo un ronquido tratando de aguantar la risa tras escuchar a todo esos "hombres" hablar tan bien del shinigami enano.

.-Y como coño fue que termine con todos estos raritos?.- se pregunto a si mismo Grimmjow mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa.

.-ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!.- Luppi podía aceptar que hablaran bien de la marimacho y del imbécil de Grimmjow, pero hablar tan bien del shinigami enano? Eso ya era el colmo.

.-Bueno ya quedamos de acuerdo en que el capitán Hitsugaya tiene buen aspecto, y vamos a dejarlo hasta allí porque sinceramente, esta conversación ya me está preocupando.- ordeno Aizen para continuar con ese extraño tribunal.

.-Señoría, me gustaría presentar una prueba irrefutable del acto de vandalismo de parte de esta criminal.- señalando a Ichimaru.

.-Esto es ridículo…- suspiro la chica con la mano en la frente.

.-Adelante.- dio permiso a Luppi para mostrar su prueba irrefutable.

.-Antes que nada déjenme decirles que cuando esta supuesta niña me pateo la cara, he tenido que ponerme un poco de ungüento para bajar la hinchazón provocada por el golpe..

.-Patada!.- corrigió la chica cruzada de brazos y con los pies en la mesa.

.-LO QUE SEA! El punto es, que resulte ser alérgico a la crema y bueno… nada mas digamos que no quede muy bien… MUSICA DAMATRICA! (Música triste para ambientar la escena)… así que como consecuencia por el acto de violencia de esta marimacho! Mi rostro, mi bello y hermoso rostro resulto un poquito dañado gracias a esta animal! Esa es la razón por la que llevo esta bolsa de papel en la cabeza. PERO NO TEMAIS GENTE! He ido a la enfermería y me han dicho que pueden arreglar esa pequeñísima imperfección, así que muy pronto podrán disfrutar de mi belleza facial.- hablaba todo prepotente mientras que la chica sacaba la lengua del asco por toda esa palabrería.- pero antes de que puedan disfrutarme como siempre lo hacen ((ooook eso se oyó rarísimo o.O)) he venido ante todos ustedes para mostrar la prueba "A" de mi caso, una diminuta imperfección en mi rostro, resultado de la barbarie de esta violenta y destructiva niña! También quiero agregar..

.-TERMINA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!.- gritaron todos hartos de tanto "bla bla bla".

.-Ok, OK… ante ustedes… mi rostro con una pequeñísima imperfección!.- por fin Luppi se quito la bolsa de la cabeza ((ahora imagínense música de la película de Psicosis XD)).

.-HHHAAAAAAAAA!.- grito Wonderweiss al instante en que Luppi se quito la bolsa.

.-PEQUEÑISIMA? YO DIRIA ENORME INPERFECCIO EN TU ROSTRO!.- dijo espantado Yammy y tapándose los ojos.

.-PERO QUE HORRIBLE!.- por primera vez en toda su vida, Ulquiorra se mostro impresionado por algo.

.-MIS OJOS! MIS OJOS!.- gritaba corriendo en círculos Ichimaru.

.-MALDITA SEA LUPPI! NO ME TRAUMES A LA NIÑA MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTA!.- rápidamente, Grimmjow le tapo los ojos a su hermanita pero ya era demasiado tarde.

.-Y-yo… no fue mi intención que quedara así.- dijo temblorosa la chica que seguía en estado de shock por haber visto ese monstruo.

.-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS LUPPI, PONTE LA MALDITA BOLSA OTRA VEZ!.- ordeno Aizen con una mano tapando sus ojos para no ver esa asquerosidad.

.-Ay tampoco tienen que exagerar tanto.- dijo indignado al mismo tiempo que se volvía a poner su bolsa.

.-Y porque tanto alboroto?.- pregunto curioso Kaname y también algo molesto por ser el único que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

.-Pues vera Tousen-san…- fue Ichimaru quien le susurro al oído una descripción bastante grafica de lo que acababan de ver.

.-ASCO!.- grito asqueado el perrito faldero de Aizen.

.-Eso fue horrible…- respiro aun algo asustado Yammy.

.-Jamás volveré a ver a las berenjenas de la misma manera.- comento Ulquiorra con los codos en la mesa y las manos en su cabeza.

.-Shiori, mírame! Cuantos dedos ves?.- pregunto un muy preocupado Grimmjow rezando por que su hermana no terminara con un trauma permanente.

.-GRIMMJOW-NIIIIIII!.- la chica inmediatamente se abrazo a su hermano mayor.- LAMENTO TODAS ESAS VECES QUE TE PATEE! PROMETO QUE A MENOS QUE TE LO MERESCAS, NO VOLVERE A DARTE UNA PATADA EN LA CARA NUNCA MAS! BUUUUAAHHHHHH!

.-Eso solo demuestra que esa niña es una amenaza para los suyos!.- declaro el fiscal señalando a la pared.

.-POR ACA IDIOTA!.- gritaron todos los presente.

.-Esta herida fue causada por esa niña! Justo después de liberar al shinigami y antes de lanzarme una bala, eso solo significa que aparte de ayudar a ese shinigami, ha atentado en mi contra dañando temporalmente mi hermosísimo rostro.- declaro Luppi en pose acusadora.

.-Ya terminaste?.- pregunto fastidiado el juez y jefazo.

.-Sí, ahora sí, su señoría.

.-Por fin! Si ya no hay mas nada que decir..

.-Un momento Aizen-sama..! Digo, su señoría.- interrumpió la chica al jefazo mismo.

.-Y ahora qué?.- pregunto cansado y molesto Aizen.

.-Podría llamar a un último testigo por favor?.- pregunto en son respetuoso la morena.

.-Esta bien, pero que sea rápido que ya me dio hambre!

.-Pero que estás haciendo enana?.- pregunto susurrando a su hermana.

.-Tu confía en mí y haz lo que te diga…- la chica le explico a su hermano lo que tenía en mente y lo que debía hacer para interrogar al próximo testigo.-… entendiste?

.-Eso creo… espero que sepas lo que haces.- dicho esto se puso de pie.- la defensa llama a… no puedo creer lo que voy a decir… Wonderweiss Margera!

.-QUE?.- todos estaban boquiabiertos con esa jugada de parte de la morena. Mientras tanto el novato rubio se levantaba calmadamente de su asiento para ir al estrado.

.-Objeción!.- reclamo Luppi golpeando la mesa.

.-Y como porque?.- pregunto serio el mandamás de Aizen. Ya para esto Wonderweiss había tomado asiento en el estrado.

.-Porque es una ridiculez!

.-Todo este remedo de juicio es una ridiculez, pero aun así seguimos sin oponernos, o no?.- pregunto autoritario y muy profesional Grimmjow.

.-Grimmjow tiene razón Luppi, así que aguántate!.- ordeno molesto Aizen a lo que Luppi respondió sentándose de inmediato.

.-_**Espero que esto funcione**_… Señor Wonderweiss, podría decirnos que fue lo que paso?.- Grimmjow dio inicio al interrogatorio, mientras que Shiori veía con atención a su abogado y al testigo.

.-Whhoooaaaauuu mmgggro ooooooueeewww hhhhhaaaauuiiiiaaaaa ooooouuaa hhhhhhww.- dijo el testigo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, no habían entendido absolutamente nada de nada de lo que dijo el rubio. Luppi estaba en pose triunfante, sabía que eso no decía nada a favor de la pequeña marimacho y de seguro ganaría el caso. Grimmjow por su parte se golpeo la frente con cara de "ya nos jodimos" mientras que Shiori cruzaba los dedos para que su plan funcionara.

.-Wow eso es muy cierto.- dijo alguien que al perecer había entendido al singular testigo.

.-HAAA?.- todos voltearon a ver al comandante Tousen, quien tenía una cara segura e impresionada por las "palabras" del rubio.

.-A poco tu lo entiendes?.- pregunto curioso Gin apuntando al chico que estaba viendo volar a una mosca.

.-Pues claro que lo entendí, si lo dijo clarísimo!.- respondió Kaname.

Todos (exceptuando a Kaname, Wonderweiss y Shiori) estaban con uno gota en la cabeza, acaso lo entendió? Y acaso dijo algo que tuviera sentido?

.-Kaname podrías por favor traducir lo que dice?.- pregunto Aizen que todavía estaba algo impactado de que alguien entendiera a ese arrancar.

.-Por supuesto Aizen-sama.- Kaname se puso de pie y fue junto a Wonderweiss.

.-Podría traducir lo que acaba de decir por favor.- exigió en son serio y profesional Grimmjow para continuar con ese extraño juicio.

.-El dijo que para bajar esa hinchazón haría falta mucho, mucho hielo pero lo de la horrible imperfección temporal en tu cara no existe, que eso ya lo tenias desde hace rato.

Tanto a Grimmjow como Shiori se les quería salir una buena carcajada pero solo se les escapo una risita burlona mientras se tapaban la boca para no dejar salir más, mientras que a los demás se les hacía difícil aguantarse las ganas de reírse, incluso Aizen tuvo que taparse la boca para no echarse a reír.

.-Ejem* por favor continuemos para terminar con esto.- ordeno el cabecilla de las noches después de tragarse las ganas de reírse.

.-Ajam* por favor responde a la pregunta.- al final el peli azul le gano a las ganas de reírse.

.-Aaaaaaaaaaaajisjdjsaaaaaawwww llllakmmmmmmaaaao uuuiahng wwwwwwrujjanoooi a auuuuuuoooohhwwwww mmmooooooeeeenggggg aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhgllllllllooo.- dijo el rubio novato.

.-Dice que vio a Luppi peleando con tres shinigamis mientras que Yammy luchaba con otro más pequeño.- tradujo Kaname.- luego vio como Luppi libero su zanpakuto y se puso a pelear con el pequeño también, pero no lo mato, dice que se lo dejo a la linda niña pero ella no quería pelear.

.-Linda?.- todos vieron levantando la ceja al novato, en cambio Shiori se puso algo roja, nunca antes le habían dicho linda.

.-Eso fue lo que dijo.

.-Wooooaaaahhhmmmnnnooouuuhh aaauseeeeeiiiihhhhhwwwww hahahahammmmmm lhhhhhhhuuuuoooiiaawwwwwuu.- continuo hablando el novato rubio.

.-También dice que fue Luppi quien libero a la niña de las cadenas para que matara al shinigami pero más bien le hizo daño, también que cuando ella iba a ayudar a Grimmjow no la dejo y le grito que iba a acusarla con Aizen-sama.

.-Debería darte vergüenza Luppi.- declaro Ulquiorra.

.-Tratar a una niña así… que poca moral tienes.- intervino Ichimaru.

.-Y que es eso de acusarla con Aizen-sama? Por favor ten un poco de orgullo!.- regaño el grandote espada diez.

.-MALDITO BASTARDO! ASI QUE SÍ FUISTE TU EL QUE LE CORTO EL CUELLO!.- Grimmjow vio con ojos asesinos al rarito de la bolsa en la cabeza.

.-ORDEN! Por favor terminemos con esto de un buena vez! Continua.- ordeno el amo y señor de hueco mundo.

.-wweewwwoooaaaaaaa muuuiiiiimmmmmooooooooohhhh uuuuuuaaaaaawwwwww.

.-Dice que Luppi la trato muy mal y por eso ella libero al shinigami, y también le dio la patada y lo ataco con una bala.

.-Mmmmmwwuuu hhhhaaaaar ww wwwaaaeeeoooooo mmmiiiiuuu ooorraaaaahhhhh.

.-El dijo que la chica le dio una patada en la cara al shinigami y lo hizo sangrar por la nariz.

.-Hhhhhhhwwwwooooooa aammmm wwwyyyyahhhhhhaaa oooo ohhoo ooooouuu aaauuumwwwww.

.-Y que también le dijo a él, que iba a ayudar a Grimmjow y que le avisara a Yammy y a Luppi, luego se fue con sonido.

.-Aaaaahhhwww ooommmmiiiiaaaaahhhhwww

.-También dice que tienes unos bonitos ojos.- termino de traducir esto último para ver como Grimmjow se le ponía en frente a su hermana viendo al rubio en pose marca "ni se te ocurra".

.-Ok creo ya no hace falta más nada.- culmino el juez.- ya puedes sentarte, quiero decir, ya pueden sentarse.

Una vez que Kaname y Margera tomaron asiento en la mesa del jurado, estos empezaron el cuchicheo, hablando de si la chica era culpable o no. Solo tardaron como unos dos minutos porque todos los presentes solo querían terminar con ese circo para irse a dormir, comer o hacer cualquier otra cosa que estar allí haciendo el ridículo.

.-El jurado tiene un veredicto?.- pregunto serio el juez de toda esa cháchara.

.-Sí capitán Aizen, perdón, su señoría.- dijo de pie Ichimaru.

.-Excelente, terminemos con esto de una maldita vez. Como hayan a la acusada?

.-Encontramos a la acusada Shiori Jaegerjaquez… inocente!

.-QUE QUÉ?

.-EN TU BOLSA, IDIOTA!.- gritaron triunfantes tanto el abogado como la acusada.

.-Pe-pe-pero Aizen-sama! Porque?.- pregunto molesto viendo a Grimmjow creyendo que era Aizen.

.-Por allá anormal.- dijo el peli azul girando a Luppi en dirección a Aizen.

.-Porque la chica le causo un daño físico al shinigami antes de irse, provocándole un sangrado nasal y eso cuenta como haber luchado contra el.- explico Ulquiorra mientras se ponía de pie para irse de ahí.

.-Pero..

.-Pero nada! La niña es inocente, fin del cuento!.- sentencio el juez mientras se ponía de pie para irse a comer algo.

.-Pero que hay de mi cara, eso no se puede quedar así!

.-Grimmjow…- el cabecilla llamo al peli azul.

.-Lo voy a decir de la forma más amablemente posible, lamento que una niña pequeña te haya visto la cara de estúpido y te haya dado semejante paliza.- se disculpo a su manera el peli celeste.

.-Y eso es ser amable?.- Luppi por su parte tenía una enorme vena de enojo cuando escucho esa rarísima disculpa.

.-De hecho iba a decir que lamento que seas tan idiota, anormal, imbécil y debilucho como para dejar que una niña pequeña te haya visto la cara de estúpido y te haya dado semejante paliza.

.-ERES UN..!

.-Bueno ya váyanse todos de aquí!.- ordeno el cabecilla y mandamás de todos los arrancar.- menos tu Luppi, tú te quedas aquí para arreglar todo esto.- dijo señalando la escenografía de una sala tribunal que opacaba la verdadera decoración de la sala del trono de Aizen.

.-Ha? P-pero yo… BUUUAAAHHHHAAAA!.- lloro el sexto espada mientras que todos se salían de ese tribunal para que cada quien siguiera con su vida.

++++- ÁREA DE GRIMMJOW -++++

Una vez de nuevo en su área, lo primero que hizo Grimmjow fue parar a su hermana sosteniéndole el hombro. Después de todo ese espectáculo, debía hacer algo con respecto a cierta enana rebelde, ahora orgullo de sus ojos. Se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la enana morena, y así pudo apreciar la mirada confusa que ella tenía.

.-Que pasa?.- pregunto curiosa e inquieta al ver la mirada extraña en el rostro de su tarado hermano.

.-Cállate coño, que si te mueves, puede que te haga daño.- respondió para luego llevar un poco de su riatsu a su mano.

No respondió, o más bien no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, la sola impresión no la dejaba hablar. Vio con los ojos bien abiertos como su hermano la liberaba de esas molestas cadenas.

.-Grim..

.-Que te calles dije!.- la interrumpió para darle otro zape en la cabeza.

.-ITAI! Pero que co..!

.-Si vas a dar un paseo te sugiero que lo hagas rápido.- y otra vez interrumpió a su hermana de lo que iba a decir.

.-Ha? Que quieres decir?

.-Digo que cualquiera que le desfigure la cara así a alguien, merece mi respeto y admiración… y más si se trata de desfigurarle la cara a Luppi.- respondió con una sonrisa cínica el oji celeste.

.-Grimmjow… acaso tu..?

.-Ya vete de una maldita vez… no creo que nadie en especial pregunte por ti, y no te preocupes por esos dos que yo me encargo de ellos.

No lo podía creer, su hermano mayor le estaba dando vía libre para hacer lo que le viniera en gana y el ya estaba más que consiente de lo que haría si la soltara de esas fastidiosas ataduras. Vio a su hermano mayor con una gran y amplia sonrisa para luego abrazarse a su torso.

.-Eres muy extraño Grimmjow-nii.- dijo aun abrazada a su tarado pariente.

.-Haagg… sí, sí, ya se, soy el mejor hermano del mundo, me quieres, me amas y me adoras, bla, bla, bla…- dijo fastidiado mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su enana.- pero si te tardas más de treinta minutos, voy a ir por ti… así que mejor no pierdas el tiempo en estas cursilerías y termina de irte.

.-Si señor!.- respondió en pose militar para salir corriendo los más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

.-Hahhh*… maldita sea… ya me estoy ablandando.- suspiro algo decaído mientras veía a su hermana irse toda emocionada.

.-Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte.

.-HAAAAHH!.- una vocecita se escucho detrás de él, perteneciente a otro enano que vivía con él y si hermana menor: nada más y nada menos que Ryu junto a Tori.

.-Jejejeje te sorprendimos Grimmjow-niisan.- río con carita burlona el oji verde.

.-Pero qué coño? Que no saben que es de mala educación hacer eso?.- pregunto algo sonrojado por la ira y la vergüenza de dejarse sorprende así por un par de niños.

.-Grimmjow-nii… no sé si lo has notado pero esa es como una costumbre familiar que tenemos.- respondió Tori con sonrisa juguetona.

.-Cambiando de tema… fue muy lindo lo que hiciste por Shiori-neesan.- comento Ryu levantando un poco la cabeza para ver el rojo en la cara de Grimmjow.

.-Supongo que está bien que se entretenga un rato… es su premio por dejar así al mal nacido de Luppi.- respondió ladeando su rostro para que los enanos no vieran lo avergonzado que estaba.- si le dicen a alguien una sola palabra sobre esto se arrepentirán!

.-No es por ofender Grimmjow-nii, pero después de eso ya no te tenemos tanto miedo.- dijo cruzada de brazos y sonrisa medio prepotente la rubia.

.-Tal vez no me tengan miedo a mi… pero si no se comportan, vendrá por ustedes el monstruo Luppineitor!.- dijo con sonrisa cínica el peli azul.

.-Por favor Grimmjow-niisan, ya estamos grandes para que nos asustes con cosas como esas.

.-Creen que miento?.- Grimmjow no era precisamente religioso, pero le dio gracias al cielo de que para su fortuna, cierto afeminado con bolsa en la cabeza pasaba por ahí. Espero lo suficiente para que Luppi quedara lo suficientemente cerca.- ANTE USTEDES, EL MONSTRUO LUPPINEITOR!.- presento el peli azul para quitarle la bolsa a Luppi ((otra vez la música de Psicosis XD)).

.-HHHHAAAAAA! QUE HORRIBLEEEE!.- gritaron en unisonó ambos arrancars menores mientras se abrazaban uno al otro con los ojos cerrados.

.-NO SEAS IDIOTA GRIMMJOW!.- grito con vena en la frente el sexta espada mientras le quitaba su bolsa al oji azul y se la volvía a poner.

.-Jejejeje… ahora sí se portaran bien?.- rio de forma cínica mientras veía alejarse al rarito pelinegro.

.-LO JURAMOS!.- chillaron ambos niños aun aterrados por ese engendro que acababan de ver.

((Que pasara ahora? a donde se dirigirá Shiori? Grimmjow por fin habrá aceptado que su hermana gusta de un shinigami? algún día Luppi recuperara su rostro? Kaname es bilingüe o solo es medio idiota? DESCUBRANLO EL EN PRÓXIMO CAP! XD

Bueno, he ahí mi remedo de fic n.n ojala les haya gustado!

sean buenos con la escritora y dejen un review n.n para poder asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo 7.7

y perdónenme la insistencia pero es que lo vuelvo a repetir! gracias otra vez **-moon**! me dejaste fascinada con el dibujo n.n de verdad que te quedo super bien!

bueno ahora sí viene la despedida momentánea, recuerden! dejen un comentario! no importa si es: chiste, saludo, regaño, corrección, comentario sarcástico, adivinanzas... en fin, pueden dejar de todo menos un insulto porque eso no le trae bien a nadie 7.7

bueno, nos leemos otro día! y recuerden que BLEACH ES LO MÁXIMO!))


	13. Chapter 13

((Hola a todos los lectores y lectoras del mundo! Me reporto desde mi cuarto con algo de gripe pero no importa si me enfermo de cáncer o haya un terremoto o un tornado o el apocalipsis yo siempre cumplo mi palabra de cuando digo que habrá próximos capítulos! Así que dame con todo lo que tengas virus de la gripa!

Aquí les dejo la continuación de mi remedo de fic n.n

No olviden dejar un reviews n.n por si no lo sabían, esos comentarios son la fuente de inspiración de muchos de los escritores que se queman el coco escribiendo y así entretener a las masas.

Recuerden que ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Toda esa genialidad del anime salió de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!))

Cap. 13 "_no lo puedo creer!_"

Los habían tomado por sorpresa, el enemigo los había tomado por sorpresa y de la peor manera posible, y peor aún, el ya había sido advertido por la arrancar morena pero aun así, fue sorpresiva la manera en que esos arrancars aparecieron de repente. No se esperaba que aparecieran tantos espadas, y para colmo de males, eran condenadamente fuertes, aun sin el limitador tuvo que usar su Bankai para hacerle frente, pero debía estar agradecido que solo unos cuantos rasguños fue todo lo que recibieron de parte de esa emboscada. Debía ser mucho más fuerte si quería estar a la altura de los espadas y del mismo Aizen, tenía que hacerlo si no quería ver a sus seres queridos lastimados por culpa de su debilidad.

No podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza… acaso esa arrancar la llamo por su nombre? acaso esa arrancar y la chica que conoce a su taicho eran la misma persona? Y si lo era… acaso su taicho sabía que Shiori era una arrancar? Debía desconocer este hecho, debía ignorar que esa arrancar y la chica morena eran la misma, era más que obvio que su capitán no sabía nada de eso, porque si lo supiera jamás en su vida habría llegado tan lejos con ella… pero, y si lo sabía? Y si sabía que Shiori era una arrancar? Acaso su taicho se arriesgaría tanto? Ignoraría por completo todas las leyes y creencias que se le dictaron apenas se volvió un shinigami? No, mucho antes de volverse un shinigami, desde mucho antes, la imagen de los hollow era la peor, era imposible que su capitán llegara tan lejos.

.-Mm? Adonde va taicho?.- pregunto al ver que su capitán se disponía a irse a quien sabe dónde.

.-Enseguida vuelvo… tengo que hacer algo.- respondió sin ver a su teniente.

Aquello era muy extraño, que su taicho desapareciera así ya no debería de sorprenderle, pero después de lo que acababa de pasar debía estar segura y preparada para cualquier cosa. Tenía que quitarse la duda, sino acabaría volviéndose loca por completo. Bajo su presión espiritual considerablemente para que su taicho no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo, lo estaba siguiendo para averiguar qué demonios pasaba entre su taicho y esa chica.

Pudo sentir el riatsu de la arrancar, era como si lo estuviese llamando solo a él ya que por lo visto, nadie más se había dado cuenta de aquella presencia. Vio una oportunidad única, debido al escándalo que hacían los miembros del escuadrón once nadie le estaba prestando mucha atención, vio la oportunidad perfecta para salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Solo su teniente se percato de que iba de salida, y solo hizo falta inventarle una mentira para quitársela de encima, o eso creía él.

No fue muy lejos, solo hizo falta salir de la tienda de Urahara para ver a la arrancar parada en toda la entrada, en pose paciente con sus manos detrás de ella viendo hacia el cielo. Al shinigami solo pudo helársele la sangre al ver a la arrancar ahí paradota mientras que sus compañeros solo estaban a un piso debajo de ellos_**.- Pero qué coño es lo que le pasa?.**_- pensó al ver como la chica parecía ignorar el hecho de que estaba a pocos metros del enemigo.

.-Por fin! Ya me estaba cansando de esperarte!.- dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas al notar que el shinigami ya había salido.

.-Shhh! Pueden oírte!.- tuvo que taparle la boca para que se callara. Como era posible que estuviera tan tranquila y tan escandalosa cuando un grupo de shinigamis muy poderosos estaba tan cerca?

.-Mmmgghhhh?.- balbuceo la arrancar aun con la mano del shinigami callándola.

.-Ha?.- el pobre peli blanco no entendió absolutamente nada.

Tuvo que señalar su mano para que la dejara hablar. Al parecer, el único que tenia la habilidad de entenderla aun con la boca cerrada era su tarado hermano mayor.

.-Mejor vamos a otra parte… no quiero que te descubran.- tomo la muñeca de la arrancar morena para a paso de Shunpo salir volando de ese lugar.

Vio como su taicho tomaba la muñeca de la arrancar y salió de ahí a paso de Shunpo, lo acababa de ver y no lo podía creer, entonces su taicho sí sabía que esa chica era una arrancar y aun así… no, eso no podía ser, seguramente había una explicación lógica, tal vez su taicho se estaba acercando a ella para sacarle información sobre Aizen, pero lo vio algo muy difícil ya que su taicho no era ese tipo de personas, que fingen ser amigos de alguien solo por puro interés, además de que no era buen actor. Tal vez era al revés, tal vez era la arrancar la que se estaba acercando a su taicho para luego clavarle la daga por la espalda, y de nuevo lo vio algo muy difícil, su taicho era demasiado listo para dejarse caer por esas cosas. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando allí pero tenía que averiguarlo, se preparo para dar inicio a la persecución y averiguar de una buena vez que demonios era lo que pasaba con su taicho y esa arrancar.

No llegaron muy lejos, solo a unas cuantas cuadras de la tienda de Urahara, pero lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar sin ningún problema y sin la necesidad de cohibirse a la hora de la discusión.

Los siguió hasta un tejado de un edificio no muy lejos de la tienda del sombrerero, mantuvo su distancia para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, solo lo suficiente para poder ver y escuchar a esos dos supuestos enemigos.

.-Creo que aquí estará bien.- comento el shinigami después de asegurarse de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los demás.

.-Te ves muy gracioso cuando te asustas Toshiro.- dijo con risa divertida la morena.

.-BAKA! Pero como se te ocurre aparecerte así tan de repente?.- pregunto molesto el peliblanco.

.-Hablas de hace un momento? O de cuando atacamos la ciudad? Porque déjame recordarte que en ambas te avise! Recuerdas esa vez en ese edifico raro, cuando conocí a tu teniente? Y que no se te olvide que yo siempre te aviso solo a ti cuando estoy cerca!.- dijo algo molesta la morena, no le gustaba que la regañaran solo porque la otra persona no le prestaba atención.

.-Hm! B-bueno… yo…- tuvo que quedarse callado ya que la chica tenía razón.

.-Haaa… ves? Así que no me estés regañando!.- una vez dicho esto, su rostro se relajo para hacer la pregunta de hace un rato.- como sigue tu nariz?

.-Estoy bien.- dijo sin ver a la arrancar, la verdad es que todavía le dolía un poco_**.- parece imposible que alguien tan pequeña pueda tener tanta fuerza en los pies**_.- pensó para sí mismo al recordar la patada de la morena.

.-Seguro? no quieres que te la revise?.- dijo acercándose al shinigami.

.-Ya te dije que estoy bien.- dijo para alejarse un poco de la chica que se le acercaba de forma sospechosa.

.-Mejor deja que te revise, ya vi las consecuencias que puede dejar una patada en la cara.- la pobre de Shiori se quedo con un trauma tras ver cómo le había quedado el rostro al rarito de Luppi.

.-Enserio Shiori, estoy bien no hace falta que te preocupes tanto… pero que..?.- la chica ya lo había agarrado del mentón para levantarle la cara y así examinarle la nariz.- TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!.- el shinigami trato de apartarla pero la chica no se dejo.

.-Deja de quejarte y déjame verte mejor!.- lo miro de forma seria y decidida.

.-Haaahhh* no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te deje hacerlo verdad?.- ya sabía perfectamente que cuando ella ponía esa cara, era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

La chica respondió con una mirada seria y asintiendo con la cabeza.- lamento mucho haberte pateado la cara… es que…

.-Si no lo hubieras hecho habrías levantado sospechas… lo sé.- termino la frase de la chica mientras le examinaba la cara.

.-Exactamente… mmm… creo que no tienes nada grave, pero sí estas algo golpeado.- diagnostico la morena para soltar la cara del peliblanco shinigami.

.-Eres toda una terca, ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

.-Pero aun debe dolerte mucho… ha! Yo tengo la cura perfecta para eso!.- dijo muy animada levantando el dedo.

.-Por última vez Shiori ya te dije que no..

Antes de que terminara de hablar, la chica arrancar había tomado su rostro para bajarlo un poco a la altura de ella y así depositarle un tierno beso en la nariz. Rojo, completamente rojo, rojísimo había quedado el capitán shinigami tras esa acción de la morena.

.-Listo! Con eso te curaras enseguida.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un leve color en sus mejilla, para apartarse de un muy sonrojado Hitsugaya.

.-Humg*….- tuvo que tragar grueso y respirar profundo para evitar salir disparado a esconderse de su sonrojo.- te he dicho que avises cuando hagas algo como eso.

.-Y perderme la cara tan graciosa que pones?.- dijo en tono de juego y con una sonrisa.

.-Hmmm… eres desesperante lo sabías?

.-Pero es una de las tantas cosas que adoras de mi.- puso una pose juguetona y alegre cuando dijo esto.

.-Yyy… como esta tu brazo?.- pregunto el joven shinigami al notar el brazo vendado de la morena.

.-Mm? Naah es solo un rasguño, aunque me duele un poco… tú teniente sí que es ruda.

.-Lamento que te haya lastimado.- se disculpo cabizbajo el shinigami.

.-Ay por favor! No te disculpes por esa tontería… ella solo me ve como una arrancar y estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Que querías que hiciera? Abrazarme de la emoción? Y yo pensaba que eras listo… tal vez ese peinado raro ya te está afectando Toshiro.- dijo la morena mientras le daba unos golpecitos a la blanca cabellera del shinigami.

.-Bueno ya basta!.- reclamo con una vena en la frente apartando la mano de la morena.

.-Jejeje… es muy, muy fácil meterse contigo.- y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en el rostro de la arrancar.

No lo podía creer, ahí estaba su capitán, el famoso Hitsugaya Toshiro, el capitán más joven, conocido como el niño prodigio de la sociedad de almas y uno de los capitanes más serios del Gotei 13, jugando con lo que parecía ser una arrancar, miembro del ejército Aizen Sosuke, el ex capitán del escuadrón cinco y ahora enemigo jurado de la sociedad de almas.

.-N-no puede ser… taicho..

.-Es una linda imagen verdad?

.-HA..mmgghhmm!.- no grito por completo porque una mano le tapo la boca mientras que la otra la sostenía para evitar que diera un brinco de sorpresa.

.-Shhhh no queremos interrumpirlos.- dije aquel ser que estaba detrás de ella.

Se calmo un poco al detallar mejor la voz de ese que la sorprendió, ese tonito medio irritante lo reconocía desde la primera vez que lo escucho, y esa mala maña de sorprender a la gente solo la tenía una sola persona que conocía, aparte de la chica arrancar.

.-Porque te apareces de repente?.- pregunto la teniente de grandes pechos después de apartar la mano de aquel loco.

.-Porque la vi algo preocupada y me pareció que sería mejor acompañarla para aclararle algunas cosas.- respondió el loco de Urahara.

.-Eso no fue lo que pregunte…- dijo viendo con ojos señaladores al sombrerero loco.

.-Es lindo no? El amor joven…- cambio el tema luego de fijar su vista en los jóvenes que seguían discutiendo.

.-Tu sabias de esto?

.-Mmmmm… algo así, desde hace tiempo que puedo sentir el riatsu de esa chica, así que los he estado siguiendo para ver de qué se trataba.- respondió el rubio comerciante mientras tomaba un sorbo de refresco después de comer una palomitas de maíz.

.-Pero de dónde demonios sacaste eso?.- pregunto Matsumoto señalando las palomitas y el refresco.

.-Lo creas o no, es muy entretenido ver a esos dos discutir… en especial esa chica! parece que es ella quien lleva los pantalones en la relación.- dijo un muy entretenido Urahara quien veía como ahora la morena hacia enfadar al enano de la seriedad encarnada.

.-P-pero como puedes estar tan tranquilo? Ellos son… ellos son..

.-Un par de enamorados.- finalizo la frase de la teniente peli naranja.

.-Que enamorados ni que ocho cuartos! Ella es… ella es..

.-Una chica muy simpática.- culmino otra vez la frase de Matsumoto.

.-Puede que sea simpática pero, mi taicho es… mi taicho es..

.-Un suertudo.

.-Eso ya se está volviendo..

.-Desesperante?.- concluyo el comerciante medio raro.

.-Pues sí… pero el punto es… que eso es algo antinatural! Y tú! Si sabias todo, porque no hiciste algo al respecto?.- pregunto algo molesta Matsumoto.

.-No lo vi necesario, esa chica no tiene ninguna intención de lastimar al capitán Hitsugaya, y tampoco le veo intenciones de averiguar algo con respecto a los movimientos de la sociedad de almas… deberías escuchar las conversaciones de esos dos, hablan de unas cosas de lo más extrañas…

.-Pero ella es una arrancar!

.-Y? a él no parece molestarle en lo más mínimo.- dijo señalando al peliblanco que trataba de quitarse de encima a la arrancar juguetona.

.-Pero… pero…

.-Rangiku-san, usted debe conocer al capitán Hitsugaya mejor que nadie… no cree que el ya esta grandecito como para decidir con quién quiere estar?.- pregunto Urahara cambiando su rostro a uno un poco más serio.

.-Es que usted no lo ve? Se supone que ellos dos deben ser enemigos!.- Matsumoto aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

.-Le voy a hacer una pregunta y no se lo tome a mal… y de cuando acá es problema de usted con quien ande el capitán Hitsugaya?

.-Soy su teniente y es mí deber proteger a mi capitán de cualquier peligro.- respondió seria y muy profesionalmente.

.-Y usted ve que está en peligro?.- pregunto señalando a los dos jóvenes.

.-_YA DEJA DE FASTIDIARME TANTO!_

.-_Pero es divertido hacerte enojar._

Debía admitirlo, su taicho se veía feliz, más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Ver a su taicho tan feliz la alegraría y la emocionaría a millón pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que la causante de toda esa felicidad era el enemigo, una arrancar, de seguro que esa chica planeaba algo, era imposible que una arrancar y un shinigami estuvieran tan juntos.

.-Déjeme hacerle otra pregunta… antes de que se enterara de que esa chica es una arrancar, acaso sospechaba de ella? O le vio alguna mala intención? Tengo entendido que más bien a usted le agrada esa niña.- dijo Urahara casi como leyendo los pensamientos de Matsumoto.- o es que todos esos abrazos y gritos fueron pura actuación?

.-Que tanto sabes tú de todo esto?.- era demasiado sospechoso que ese hombre supiera demasiado de toda esa situación.

.-No prestemos atención a esos detalles.

.-La verdad es que… me alegra ver a mi taicho tan feliz… y me alegraba más que toda esa felicidad la causara una chica, y más cuando vi que era una chica tan simpática.- explico con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.- pero ahora todo es diferente… esa chica es una arrancar! Es del enemigo!

.-Pues esos dos parecen todo lo contrario… no entiendo porque esta tan molesta, debería estar feliz de que su superior esta con una buena chica… sí es una arrancar, pero no parece mala persona.

.-Si eso fuera cierto, entonces porque mi taicho no me dijo nada? Acaso no confía en mí?.- pregunto cabizbaja la teniente. Tan poca confianza le tenía su capitán?

.-No me lo tome a mal, pero al ver su reacción creo que tenían algo de razón al no contarle nada de esto a nadie, es decir, son un shinigami y una arrancar y que esas dos especies estén así de juntas no es algo que se vea todo los días… por cierto, el capitán Hitsugaya si que la aprecia mucho a usted Rangiku-san.- menciono mientras se llevaba unas cuantas palomitas a la boca.

.-Hee?

.-De vez en cuando comentaban lo difícil que era mantener el secreto a sus seres queridos y cada uno comenzó a hablar de sus lazos con la gente.

.-Y como qué tanto los espías?.- definitivamente no era normal que ese sujeto supiera tanto de esos dos.

.-Cada vez que hablaban del tema siempre decía que usted es una holgazana, que es medio tarada, tiene problemas con la bebida, nunca logra que haga su trabajo, es demasiado escandalosa, siempre lo saca de quicio..

.-Vaya al maldito punto…- gruño Matsumoto con una vena en la frente.

.-Pero siempre dice que usted es la que le da cierto toque de diversión a su vida y que todo sería muy aburrido si no estuviese cerca. También que confía ciegamente en usted y que le dolía mucho el hecho de no decirle lo que estaba pasando entre él y esa arrancar, se le hacía muy difícil ya que la aprecia muchísimo.- termino de decir esto para tomar un sorbo de refresco.

.-Mi taicho dijo eso?.- giro su vista hacia su pequeño taicho, lo vio fijamente y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

.-Por su parte, la familia de esa chica parece ser todo un circo!.- agrego en tono burlón el sombrerero.

.-Perooo… es que ella es..

.-No es por molestarla, pero eso ya se está volviendo fastidioso.- interrumpió a la teniente ya que no quería volver a escuchar la misma cantaleta de hace rato.

.-Pero es que todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que mi taicho este… este…

.-Dígalo, una vez que lo diga en voz alta le será mucho más fácil aceptarlo.

.-Yo no puedo… me cuesta creer que mi taicho este… este… ESTE ENAMORADO DE UNA ARRANCAR!.- grito sosteniéndose la cabeza y restregando su cabello.

.-_Ma-Matsumoto…?_

.-He?

.-Dije que lo dijera en voz alta no que lo gritara….- dijo Urahara ahora viendo un poco preocupado a ciertos seres que ya se habían dado cuenta de que estaban allí.

Aquel grito de la pasmada teniente fue tan alto y escandaloso que llego a los oídos de cierto capitán shinigami de pelo blanco, el cual estaba como a dos azoteas de donde estaba la teniente escandalosa.

Gracias a su gran bocota, tanto su taicho como la arrancar se habían percatado de su presencia, pero que se le podía hacer? Lo hecho, hecho esta y no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada. Tomo aire para calmarse un poco y así enfrentar mejor la situación. Salto de aquella azotea para dirigirse hacia aquella pareja atípica, dejando atrás a cierto lunático que ahora estaba con los ojos bien abiertos para ver mejor todo ese drama.

En un momento estaba tratando de lograr que una muy juguetona arrancar dejara de hacerle cosquillas y al otro momento estaba viendo a su teniente junto al ex capitán del escuadrón doce. Se quedo como piedra, no se podía mover, si aquella vez en el centro comercial Matsumoto no se había dado cuenta de la identidad de Shiori, ahora sí que se había dado cuenta porque no había nada que impidiera ver por completo a la arrancar morena, además de que la posición en la que estaban no decía precisamente "somos enemigos".

.-Ta-taicho…

.-Hoooh… esto se pone interesante.- Urahara por su parte estaba de lo más cómodo, sentadote en la orilla de aquella azotea y ahora comiendo frenéticamente sus palomitas para disfrutar plenamente la novela.

.-Ra-Rangiku-san…- esto era malo, ahora sí se iba a formar la buena guerra mundial.

.-Taicho… por favor… podría soltar a esa arrancar y explicármelo?.- pregunto todavía pasmada la teniente de grandes senos.

Shiori soltó rápidamente a Toshiro y se aparto un poco, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, sus mentes estaban en blanco y lo único que podían sentir era el miedo y la angustia de ser descubiertos por la teniente del peliblanco.

.-Matsumoto… escucha… esto es…

.-Taicho… acaso está consciente de lo que está haciendo? Acaso sabe que ella es una arrancar? Acaso entiende que podrían ejecutarlo por esto?.- cuestiono en son preocupado y angustiado la peli naranja.

.-Yo…- se quedo en silencio viendo al suelo, pero solo por un breve momento. Toshiro tomo el brazo de la arrancar y la puso detrás de él.- estoy consciente de todo eso… y la verdad es… que no me importa.

.-Toshiro….- Shiori no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, acaso había dicho que no le importaba morir por ella?

.-_BESO, BESO, BESO!_.- animaba con una mano alrededor de su boca como altoparlante y agitando su abanico el muy loco Urahara, quien todavía estaba de lo más cómodo viendo el show.

.-Y ese?.- pregunto la morena quien veía de lo mas confundida y con una enorme gota resbalando por su cabeza a ese tipo de sombrero.

.-Un loco cualquiera.- respondió Hitsugaya algo rojo de la vergüenza.

.-Pero taicho… es que… esto es algo que va en contra de una ley milenaria que dicta que los shinigamis y los hollows deben ser enemigos!.- dijo la peli naranja tratando de ignorar al loco comerciante.

.-Lo sé perfectamente… pero como dije antes, no me importa… amo a Shiori, la amo y no me importa que sea una arrancar.- dijo tomando la mano de la morena que seguía detrás de él.

.-Rangiku-san… escucha, sé que esto debe ser un poco impactante..

.-_UN POCO?._- intervino el rubio de sombrero para luego beber un sorbo de su bebida.

.-Oook… muy impactante… pero yo jamás lastimaría a Toshiro… él es lo que más quiero en esta vida, y no me importa esa estúpida lógica de que los shinigamis y los hollows deben ser enemigos, yo lo amo y siempre lo haré.- continuo de lo que estaba diciendo antes de que ese loco la interrumpiera.

.-Solo quiero estar segura de que ustedes dos están consientes de que la vida de ambos corre peligro si continúan con esto.- dijo un poco más calmada Matsumoto.

.-Estoy más que consciente de eso… pero no voy a renunciar a Shiori… cuando estoy con ella me siento bien, el solo hecho de estar con ella me hace ser más feliz de lo que fui en toda mi vida… prefiero morir mañana en el Sokyoku que pasar el resto de mi vida sin ella… no dejare que nada malo le pase a ella, no dejare de protegerla con mi vida si es necesario.- dijo Hitsugaya viendo con ojos serios a su teniente.

.-_CREO QUE VOY A LLORAR!_.- grito un Urahara que ya se estaba cubriendo los ojos con su brazo para evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

.-Taicho…- estaba impresionada, jamás había escuchado a su capitán tan decidido como ahora, estaba pasmada no por el hecho de que su taicho estuviera con una arrancar, si no que dijera esas palabras con tanta pasión que hasta a ella se le aguaron los ojos.-… solo quería estar segura de eso… y también…

.-Y también…?.- dijeron en unisonó el capitán peliblanco, la arrancar morena y el rubio sombrerero que ya se había mudado de la azotea del edificio de al lado, a pocos metros de los tres protagonistas de esa escena.

Matsumoto camino a paso lento hasta los dos jóvenes, unos mechones de su cabello cubrían su rostro así que era imposible averiguar qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer. Las mil y un hipótesis se formaron en las cabezas de los dos protagonistas y del espectador que no tenía nada que ver en esa historia: se pondría a llorar? Se suicidaría? Asesinaría a la arrancar? Asesinaría a su capitán? Asesinaría a la arrancar, luego a su capitán y después se suicidaría? Nadie lo sabía, ya que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se atrevía a preguntarle, y el comerciante prefería quedarse con la duda para que cuando todo pasara, fuera aun más entretenido.

.-También quería abrazarte!.- dijo la teniente con una sonrisa antes de aprisionar entre sus brazos a la arrancar morena.

.-Hee?.- tanto como Urahara y Hitsugaya estaban algo confundidos por esa reacción, definitivamente no era lo que esperaban.

.-Mmmgghh… mmhhhgg… AIRE!.- decía la morena pidiendo desesperadamente algo de oxigeno.

.-Solo tengo una duda!.- separo a la arrancar de sus pechos pero aun la sujetaba de sus hombros.- amas a mi taicho?

Shiori se quedo en silencio por un momento, levanto un poco su rostro y vio a la teniente que la estaba sujetando con mirada y expresión seria, reflexiono la pregunta que salió de los labios de ella y no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.- Lo amo más que a mi vida.- respondió seriamente y con toda la sinceridad que le cavia en el alma.

.-Ok… eso era todo lo que quería saber… BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA SHIORI-CHAN!.- dijo esto para volver a aprisionar a la morena entre sus pechos.

.-ABRAZO DE GRUPO!.- intervino Urahara sujetando al capitán peliblanco y a la teniente con la arrancar en un meloso abrazo grupal.

.-Y a todo esto… que haces tú aquí Urahara?.- Hitsugaya desde hace rato se había dado cuenta de que aquel hombre no tacaba ningún pito en el cuento.

.-Ay por favor capitán Hitsugaya no arruine el momento.- dijo el sombrerero pegándose más al abrazo ((vamos a estar claros que lo único que quería era pegarse más a la pechugona de Matsumoto 7.7 pervertido)).

.-Mmmgghh…! Haa! Toshiro, como lo soportas?.- dijo la arrancar para luego volver al abrazo de la muerte que le ofrecía Matsumoto.

.-Años de experiencia… ya suéltala Matsumoto que la estas asfixiando!.- ni el mismo estaba del todo seguro como era que sobrevivía a los abrazos de su subordinada.

.-Ay perdón taicho… YA SE! Porque no la abraza usted?

.-Humg*.- y al pobre Toshiro todavía le costaba demostrar afecto en público.- N-no seas idiota! Y ya suéltame de una maldita vez Urahara!

.-Ok, ok perdón.- rápidamente Urahara soltó a los tres protagonistas de aquella historia de amor y dolor.

.-Shiori-chan? Estas bien?.- una vez separados del "abrazo de grupo" la teniente peli naranja pudo notar que la morena estaba demasiado quieta. Al parecer, la muy descuidada de Matsumoto había dejado sin aire a la pobre arrancar.

.-S-sí Rangiku-san… e-estoy bien.- y ahora la pobre de Shiori debía aprender a aguantar la respiración si quería sobrevivir a los abrazos de la teniente shinigami.- n-no estás molesta?

.-Pues sí, aun me cuesta creer lo que estoy viendo pero… si mi taicho es feliz entonces yo también.- respondió una feliz Matsumoto para darle un leve abrazo a la arrancar, lo cual agradeció que solo fuera un leve abrazo.

.-_**Bueno, por lo menos no pasó nada malo**_.- pensó Hitsugaya al ver como su teniente aceptaba de muy buena forma su relación con la arrancar. Por un momento creyó que Matsumoto cometería alguna locura y toda esa situación terminara en tragedia, pero no paso nada de eso, gracias a dios que no había pasado nada de eso, y ahora podía sentir como si fuera liberado de un enorme peso, ya no tenía que ocultarse de su teniente, ya no tenía que quemarse el cerebro inventando una mentira para dársela a su subordinada, ya no tenía que preocuparse por lo menos de Matsumoto.

.-Saben de que me acabo de dar cuenta? Shiori-san ya conoce a Rangiku-san, quien sería más o menos como la hermana mayor del capitán Hitsugaya en esta situación… lo único que falta es que el capitán Hitsugaya conozca al hermano mayor de Shiori-san y así terminar de hacerlo oficial!.- intervino Urahara al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

.-Es cierto! Shiori-chan, porque no nos presentas a tu hermano?.- pregunto una ahora más calmada pero feliz Matsumoto.

.-NOOO!.- gritaron en unisonó tanto el shinigami como la arrancar.

Eso sería un suicidio, ya de por si Grimmjow es un ser violento y destructivo, y la única razón por la que acepta esa relación era porque se sentía orgulloso de que su hermana menor fuera una rebelde sin causa como él.

.-Pero de seguro tu hermano lo entenderá cuando vea lo feliz que eres.- y como siempre, la ultima en perder las esperanzas era Matsumoto.

.-Rangiku-san, yo que te lo digo, no se puede razonar con alguien como mi hermano… mi hermano es un ser muy destructivo sin mencionar que es un tarugo de primera, además es un sádico… apenas ponga un ojo sobre Toshiro, lo pulverizara, lo golpeara, lo destrozara, lo único que hará apenas lo vea será darle un muerte violenta y dolorosa.- explico la arrancar como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

En cambio al pobre shinigami le vino de nuevo ese condenado escalofrió cuando se daba el tema de su violento cuñado, se hizo una imagen mental de aquel arrancar torturándole de la peor y más implacable manera posible, y muy pronto su rostro quedo del mismo color que su cabello.

.-De seguro no es tan malo.- y seguía sin perder las esperanzas.

.-Matsumoto, si Shiori lo dice es porque así debe ser, ella conoce a su familia mejor que nosotros así que mejor déjalo así.- dijo con tono fingido de seriedad para ocultar el miedo en su voz.

.-Pero taichoooo… no tiene curiosidad por conocer a su cuñado?

.-Mmmm… técnicamente ya lo conoció.- Shiori puso su dedo en la barbilla en pose pensativa. Tuvo un flashback de aquella vez que fue descubierta por el tarado de Grimmjow y no le quedo más opción que decirle que era más que amiga de un shinigami.- solo hicieron falta las presentaciones.

.-Y la verdad prefiero mantener cierta distancia con respecto a este tema… si es como Shiori lo describe, prefiero no conocerlo por el momento.- dijo Hitsugaya cruzado de brazos.

.-Yo también prefiero que no lo conozca por el momento… de seguro el muy idiota lanzara los ceros primero y hará las preguntas después.- dijo Shiori, imitando la pose de Hitsugaya.

.-Acaso es tan malo?.- pregunto una impresionada Matsumoto, era increíble que alguien tan malo fuera familiar de una chica tan simpática.

.-Créeme Rangiku-san, es peor!.- respondió la morena.

.-Eeeetooo… pregunta: por casualidad de la vida tu hermano no es un tipo alto, musculoso, de cabello azul, con una mandíbula pegada en la mejilla derecha, una cicatriz en el torso y una sonrisa cínica?.- pregunto Urahara levantando la mano para hacer esa pregunta.

.-Sí ese mismo… porque?.- respondió la morena levantando la ceja.

.-Porque creo que es ese que esta allá.- respondió con una sonrisita nerviosa el sombrerero apuntando a su izquierda.

.-Hee?.- todos vieron hacia la dirección que apuntaba el sombrerero para apreciar una imagen algo perturbadora.

Ahí parado, a pocos metros de donde estaban los shinigamis y la arrancar, estaba nada más y nada menos que el tema principal de la conversación de esos cuatro, y para colmo de males, Grimmjow no se veía para nada feliz, se pudo apreciar esa aura maligna detrás de él junto con esa sonrisita malévola y un tic en el ojo, se veía de lejos que estaba iracundo por todos esos comentarios con respecto a su persona.

.-Conque soy un tarugo sin cerebro he?.- pregunto un muy molesto Grimmjow con varias venas en la frente, y con una mirada asesina clavada en la enana de su hermana menor.

.-Humg*.- tanto la arrancar como el shinigami capitán tragaron saliva después de ver a ese sujeto con cara de maniático, tenían que hacerlo porque si no se les saldría el alma del susto.

.-Ento..- rápidamente, Urahara le tapo la boca a Matsumoto para interrumpirla de la que iba a decir, tenía la sensación de que si alguno decía la mas mínima silaba, aquel sujeto se saldría al ataque.

.-Gri-Grimmjow… que..?

.-Te dije que si te tardabas más de treinta minutos vendría a buscarte… y ya pasaron treinta y un minutos.- interrumpió a su hermana para luego posar su vista en el shinigami de estatura baja.- jhm! Así que tú eres el bastardo que ha estado viendo a mi hermana.

Aquel escalofrió en su cuerpo se intensifico al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre, parecía que lo mataría con solo hablarle con esa voz grave y masculina.

.-Mmmm… estoy indeciso… no sé si poner en su lugar a la pulga fastidiosa o matar a ese maldito shinigami de forma dolorosa ahora mismo.- Grimmjow ya tenía su sonrisa cínica junto con una mirada mal intencionada sobre el shinigami.

.-Que un idiota como tu este pensando demasiado debe ser peligroso.- respondió la morena, lo cual hizo que a los shinigamis se le helara la sangre por ese comentario de parte de ella, para qué demonios quería echarle más leña al fuego?

.-Me estas provocando, enana?

.-Ohhh… te diste cuenta? Ten cuidado, no queremos que te lastimes de tanto usar el cerebro.- el peliblanco veía a la arrancar con cara de espanto, como suplicándole que se callara, que no hiciera enojar a ese que se hacía llamar su hermano.

.-Que dijiste…?.- gruño el peli azul ahora mas cabreado que nunca.

.-Y como veo que hasta ni eso logras entender, te lo diré lentamente… e-res-un-i-dio-ta-sin-ce-re-bro…- respondió la morena señalando sus labios para que el tarado les pusiera atención.

.-Shiori-san….- dijo Urahara ya algo asustado por la mirada del peli azul.

.-Enana… no me provoques…- ya se podían ver las llamas de ira detrás de Grimmjow.

.-Joooo… perdóname baka-Grimmjow, acaso te moleste? Es más! apuesto y no pierdo, a que ni siquiera sabes lo que significa "tarugo".- provoco la arrancar, lo cual hizo que a Grimmjow se le notara mas ese tic en el ojo avisando que ya estaba llegando al límite.

.-Shiori-chan….- a Matsumoto también se le podía notar el miedo en su voz.

.-Si quieres te muestro a un tarugo de primera, solo hace falta un espejo y veras al Rey de los tarugos.- la arrancar ya tenía una sonrisita cínica en el rostro cuando dijo esto. En ese momento, cualquiera de los espadas juraría que esa niña era la versión femenina de Grimmjow, ya que esa sonrisita era característica del peli azul.

.-Shiori por favor, por lo que más quieras, ya basta….- suplicaba el joven capitán sin apartar la vista de ese sujeto que parecía estallar en cualquier momento.

.-Maldita enana… mejor busca tu muerte natural…- gruñía el ex espada. Grimmjow ya estaba al límite, muy pronto se le olvidaría que aquella que lo insultaba era su hermana menor.

.-Que te pasa imbécil? Ya te molestaste? Llegaste a tu limite? Porque si es así… te va a encantar lo que sigue!.- y de la nada, Shiori tomo al joven capitán shinigami del cuello de su haori, lo acero a su rostro y le dio un profundo besos en los labios.

Urahara y Matsumoto se quedaron con la boca abierta después de ese acto de parte de la arrancar, mientras que Grimmjow tenía una cara de incredulidad pura.

Pasaron como unos diez segundos hasta que por fin, Shiori se separo de un muy asustado y sonrojado Hitsugaya. El pobre shinigami no sentía las piernas, no sentía el cuerpo, en realidad no sabía ni que sentir, estaba asustado de eso sí que estaba seguro, pero también debía admitir que le había gustado aquel beso, y le habría gustado más, si no estuviesen de testigo su teniente, un loco que se coló en la película y un sádico con cara de pantera a punto de despedazar a su presa.

.-Como te quedo el ojo?.- cuestiono en son prepotente y con una sonrisa de superioridad la joven arrancar.

.-Shioriiii…!.- y aquellas flamas de ira se intensificaron después de lo que acababa de ver.

.-Aquí viene…- rápidamente la morena se puso en pose preparada para lo que venía. Los pobres shinigamis no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo esa chica, o más bien Urahara y Matsumoto no entendían nada porque Hitsugaya todavía se estaba recuperando de aquel beso sorpresivo.

.-MALDITA PULGAAAAA!.- rápidamente Grimmjow se lanzo al ataque contra su propia hermanita menor.

Vio como el tarado peli azul se dirigía hacia ella, con cara de pocos amigos y muchos enemigos. Rápidamente Shiori abrió una garganta justo detrás de ella y se quedo en su lugar hasta que fuera el momento preciso, afortunadamente Grimmjow estaba tan molesto que ni cuenta se dio cuando la enana hizo tal acción.

Estaba con todas las intenciones de asesinar a la enana morena por insultarlo de esa manera y por hacer tal barbaridad en toda su cara ((esto último fue lo que más le molesto XP)) pero justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de agarrarla y darle una buena lección, la morena dio un salto hacia arriba y así esquivándolo a él. Vio como la mocosa daba un salto hacia arriba, aparto su vista del frente solo para ver a la niña sonreírle burlonamente, esto le llamo la atención por un momento y volvió su mirada al frente solo para darse cuenta que había caído redondito en la trampa de la mocosa. Iba tan acelerado en contra de la morena que ni tiempo le dio para detenerse antes de entrar a la garganta y quedar atrapado dentro de ella.

La chica arrancar cayo a pocos metros de los shinigamis, quienes estaban con cara de sorpresa y admiración por la habilidad de la arrancar. Dejo en completo ridículo a ese sujeto, al que se le notaba que era bastante fuerte, y ella lo engaño como si fuese el propio niñito ignorante para llevarlo justo a la garganta y cerrarla con él adentro.

Fue entonces que pudo entender para que fue toda esa provocación: quería que se molestara para que fuera contra ella con toda la velocidad que tenia y así engañarlo y llevarlo devuelta a hueco mundo. Estaba impresionado pero por sobretodo molesto, molesto de que la chica no le haya dicho nada y le haya dado ese susto de muerte.

.-Pudiste avisar qué harías algo como eso.- espeto el joven shinigami sacando del trance a los otros dos.

.-Y perderme la cara que tienes cuando te asustas?.- sonrió divertida la arrancar morena.

.-SHIOOORII-CHAANNN, ERES LO MAXIMOO! ESO ESTUVO GENIAL!.- y rápidamente, la teniente de gran "pechonalidad" fue a abrazar a la chica de ojos chocolates.

.-Si ya se…! Mmmgghhnn…! Rangi…! Mmmgghhhnn!.- quería detener a la teniente del abrazo pero esta ni siquiera la dejaba hablar bien.

.-Eso estuvo de miedo.- respiro algo aliviado Urahara recuperándose del susto.

.-Aunque concuerdo con mi taicho! Para la próxima avisa cuando vayas a hacer algo como eso! ESE SUJETO DE VERDAD QUE DA MIEDO!.- y seguía sin soltar a una muy tiesa Shiori.

.-Ya suéltala antes de que la mates!.- ordeno un preocupado Hitsugaya al notar que la arrancar había dejado de moverse.

.-Ay perdón!.- rápidamente soltó a la arrancar para que así recuperara el aire.

.-RANGIKU-SAAAANNN! A MI TAMBIEN ME DIO MUCHO MIEDO!.- y antes de abrazarse a la pechugona teniente, esta detiene a un pervertido Urahara con un buen derechazo en toda la cara.

.-Sera… mejor… que me… vaya… uffff*….-intervino la morena quien trataba en todo lo posible recuperar el aire perdido.- no quiero que el tarugo vuelva por aquí.

.-Segura que estarás bien?.- el joven capitán estaba algo preocupado después de ver a ese sujeto con cara de sádico sin escrúpulos.

.-Tranquilo. Yo estaré bien, es imposible que ese imbécil me haga algo.- respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad para calmar un poco al peliblanco.

.-Pues yo lo vi muy molesto.- intervino la teniente de grandes pechos.

.-Ganas de matarme no le faltan, pero mientras no me atrape no hay ningún problema.- ya cuando dijo esto último, la morena ya estaba abriendo otra garganta para irse devuelta a hueco mundo.

.-Yo… lamento causarte tantos problemas.- Hitsugaya fijo su vista en el suelo cuando dijo esto.

.-Hhhaaa* pero que fastidio contigo.- la chica de ojos chocolate se acerco al shinigami para quedar a pocos centímetros de él.- te lo he dicho como unas quinientas veces: el siempre es así y tu no me causas problemas… tu me causas mucha felicidad desde el primer momento en que te vi.- dijo con esa sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Aquellas palabras de la arrancar le llegaron al corazón. Ella también lo hacía feliz con el simple hecho de sonreír, con solo verla era más que feliz, siempre con sus payasadas, con sus ocurrencias, esa curiosidad característica de ella, todas esas cosas de ella lo hacían extremadamente feliz.

Tenía ganas de besar a la arrancar morena pero algo lo detuvo, lo detuvo el hecho de recordar algo, algo que ya lo estaba molestando, recordó que no estaba solo, que era observado por un buen par de metiches: su teniente que tomo prestadas las palomitas de maíz del sombrerero y a este ultimo que ya hasta tenía una cámara de video para inmortalizar ese momento de película romántica.

.-Usted puede taicho. Nada mas dígale que la ama y la adora con el alma.- animaba quedamente la teniente para "no interrumpir" el momento mientras agarraba unas cuantas palomitas y se las llevaba a la boca.

.-Usted tranquilo capitán Hitsugaya, que yo me encargo de que este momento quede para generaciones futuras… si sabe a lo que me refiero.- ese comentario dejo más que rojos a los dos jóvenes protagonistas de aquel video.

.-Yo quiero una copia de ese video.- dijo Matsumoto para seguir atiborrándose de las palomitas de maíz.

.-Si se van a besar háganlo rápido que se me acaba la batería.- exigió un preocupado Urahara, preocupado porque a la cámara nada mas le quedaba una rayita de batería.

.-Los voy a..!.- antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, la mano de la arrancar tomo la suya llamando a la calma de su compañero.

.-Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.- ese era un truco que tenia para calmarse cuando su familia la sacaba de sus casillas. Esa petición la hizo esbozando una sonrisa endemoniadamente encantadora junto con una vocecita terriblemente amable ((su arma mortal XD)), el shinigami no pudo negarse con esa carita de ángel que traía la arrancar, dio un suspiro de resignación e hizo caso al consejo de la morena.

Tal vez era medio tonta, pero Matsumoto Rangiku no era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de que esos dos querían estar solos, en especial su pequeño y enamorado taicho. Lo conocía desde hace muchísimo tiempo y ya se sabía de memoria el cuento de que a ese enano serio no le gustaba demostrar afecto en público, eso le parecía una ternurita y un fastidio a la vez. Tomo al loco comerciante de la oreja y lo halo hacia otra dirección para dejar solos a esa joven pareja.

.-ITAI, ITAI, ITAI, ITAI!.- se quejaba el rubio de sombrero quien era jaloneado por una teniente pechugona.

.-Enseguida volvemos taicho, es que Urahara tiene que mostrarme algo.- esa era una pésima mentira, pero Toshiro igual agradeció el gesto.

Una vez solos Hitsugaya fijo su vista en la chica, aun veía por donde se habían ido Matsumoto y el loco de sombrero con una sonrisa divertida, esa condenada sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Ella siempre sonreía, siempre estaba feliz y muy pocas veces la veía triste o preocupada, solo esa vez en que conoció a los hermanitos de Shiori y ella casi llora por dos razones: por tener que castigarlos y por verlo a él con unos cuantos golpes. Poco después de conocerla se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente que quería y eso lo confirmo a raíz del encuentro con una parte de su familia y ahora lo demostraba al volver para saber de su estado, estaba consciente de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el ataque sorpresivo de los arrancars y que sus compañeros shinigamis todavía estaban alertas a cualquier rastro de los aliados de Aizen, pero por lo visto eso a ella le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra.

Sujeto la mano de la arrancar que seguía distraída por esos dos metiches, tomo su rostro para que quedara viéndolo de frente y así poder verla a los ojos, eso ojos que tanto le gustaban, ojos con facciones felinas y de un color marrón provocativo. Acerco su rostro más hacia ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron con los de la arrancar en un beso suave y tierno. Cerro sus ojos por puro instinto, soltó la mano del shinigami solo para que sus brazos rodearan el cuello de él, a lo Hitsugaya respondió tomándola de la cintura. Ambos se quedaron así un momento para luego separarse y verse a los ojos.

.-Ojala no tuvieras que irte.- dijo con son decaído el shinigami sin apartar sus ojos de la arrancar.

.-Sí ya sé que me extrañaras. Suelo dejar muy impresionados a todos los shinigamis amargados y de baja estatura lo sabías?.- termino de decir esa broma para pegar su frente con la del joven peliblanco.

.-Y yo suelo atraer a todas las arrancars molestas y fastidiosas, sin mencionar a una en particular que es verdaderamente desesperante y que la tengo frente a mí.

.-Jejeje ahora si viene el apocalipsis porque ser testigo de que el seriecísimo Hitsugaya-taicho haga una broma como esa, definitivamente es señal de que se acaba el mundo.- dijo con sonrisa divertida sin apartarse del shinigami.

_.-Dime por tu madre que grabaste todo eso!.-_ se oyó una voz fémina a lo lejos.

_.-La buena noticia es que sí. La mala es que creo que no lo guarde a tiempo antes de que se acabara la batería.-_ y otra voz masculina pero algo irritante.

_.-Y LA PUTA MADRE QUE TE PARIO! QUE NO VES QUE OPORTUNIDADES COMO ESAS SOLO SE VEN UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA!_.- y se volvía a escuchar la voz fémina que ya conocían.

.-Ahora si los mato…!.- gruño el shinigami quien ya había soltado a la arrancar para tomar la empuñadura de Hyörinmaru y congelar a esos dos metiches, pero una mano delgada y pequeña lo detuvo de su intento de asesinato.

.-Recuerda… cierra los ojos, respira y cuenta hasta diez.- dijo calmada la arrancar con la esperanza de contagiar al shinigami.

.-Y es que a ti no te molesta nada de eso?.- pregunto el peliblanco haciendo caso omiso a la sugerencia de la arrancar.

.-Naahh… yo se que tú te encargas de los preguntones de este lado y yo me encargo de un enano diminuto con complejo de saltaperico, una niña con pinta de santurrona pero que es mas impertinente de lo que parece, una pelo de grama chismosa boquifloja a la hora de las preguntas y un tarugo sádico con mal carácter y una muy mala maña de destruir todo lo que ve. Y te apuesto que si pudieran hablar, Maru y Moru también me llenarían de preguntas.- Shiori tuvo que contar con los dedos esa manada de curiosos que tenía que enfrentar cada vez que volvía a hueco mundo ((para aclarar, de donde yo vengo les decimos "saltaperico" a los niños extremadamente inquietos X3)).

.-Contéstame esta pregunta… alguno de ellos te ha estado espiando con una cámara para saber con quién te estás juntando?.- dijo recordando que antes ya había tenido un altercado con su teniente por una cámara, esto hizo que se le formara una enorme vena en la frente.

.-Pueeeesss… nop. Pero alguno de tus compañeros te ha enjuiciado dos veces para saber en dónde demonios te metes cuando te desapareces?.- y Shiori tuvo un flashback del juicio de Szayel y el remedo de tribunal de Luppi y ese maldito recuerdo hizo que levantara su puño de ira pura.

.-No, aun no.- respondió un más calmado Hitsugaya. El truco que le dio la arrancar para calmarse surtía efecto rápidamente.

.-Hhhaaahhh*… pero que podemos hacer? Ambos sabíamos que esto no iba a ser un jardín de rosas.- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros como resignación.

.-Seeee… supongo que no nos queda otra más que aguantarnos.

.-Aja… pero yo creo que vale la pena.- la arrancar dijo esto tomando la mano del shinigami a lo que este correspondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

_.-KYYYYYAAAHHHH PERO QUE LINDOOOO!.-_ se escucho de nuevo la irritante voz de Matsumoto a lo lejos.

_.-DELE OTRO BESO CAPITAN HITSUGAYA! QUE NO LE PENA!.-_ seguida la molesta voz de cierto comerciante de sombrero.

.-Toshirooo… recuerda: cuenta hasta diez.- le recordó la morena para así evitar una próxima era glacial.

.-Un Urahara muere… dos Uraharas mueren… tres Uraharas mueren… ahora son cuatro.- tenía que contar de esa manera, sino acabaría volviendo realidad sus fantasías sobre cómo darle muerte al sombrerero.

.-Ya tengo que irme… no sé cuando podre visitarte de nuevo… ahora que el tarugo me vio en una escena comprometedora no creo que me quite el ojo de encima por un laaaargo rato.- ya para esto la chica ya estaba en toda la entrada de la garganta.

.-Esta bien… creo que será lo mejor después de toda esta locura… y creo que ya va siendo hora de que le de unas cuantas explicaciones a tu hermano.- la chica abrió sus ojos por completo al escuchar eso ultimo. Por como ella lo veía, había dos posibilidades: o Toshiro realmente iba enserio con toda esa historia de romeo y Julieta o realmente era un estúpido.

.-Ya va! Que tu quieres hacer qué?.- y seguía sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

.-Ya me estoy cansando de que a cada momento que se menciona a tu hermano me de un escalofrió en la espalda. Creo que es mejor terminar con eso de una vez… si piensa matarme pues que lo intente.- respondió todo serio y cruzado de brazos el joven shinigami.

.-Bueno si tu lo dices… pero será mejor que yo hable primero con él para que no te asesine apenas vea un solo pelo tuyo.- antes de irse se acerco al shinigami para depositarle un dulce beso en la mejilla, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en el shinigami.- nos vemos luego Toshiro… te amo.- le dedico una última sonrisa al joven shinigami.

.-Sí… yo también te amo.- respondió para luego llevar su mano a la mejilla recién besada por la arrancar.

.-ADIOS RANGIKU-SAN! ADIOS LOCO DEL SOMBRERO!.- se despidió de ambos espectadores levantando su brazo y agitándolo en forma de despedida.

_.-ADIIIIOOOOOOSSSS!.- _respondieron los mencionados.

Dio una última mirada a su shinigami peliblanco antes de entrar en la garganta y que esta se cerrara, llevándola de vuelta a hueco mundo, junto con sus revoltosos y un ahora más que molesto Grimmjow.

Fijo su vista por donde se había ido la arrancar de cabello achocolatado con algo de nostalgia ya que como siempre, la partida de aquella chica lo desalentaba de sobremanera.

.-Me pregunto si Shiori-chan estará bien?.- los pensamientos de Hitsugaya fueron interrumpidos por aquella pregunta, proveniente de su subordinada.

.-Ella estará bien….- fue lo que contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella arrancar fastidiosa no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

.-Aun no puedo creer que usted y una arrancar….- Matsumoto vio a su taicho desde arriba, este tenía la cabeza baja tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

.-Lo sé… a mí también me cuesta creerlo.- contesto cabizbajo, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de la locura que había hecho.

.-Bueno, supongo que son cosas que no se pueden evitar.- dijo el espectador de sombrero. Urahara fijo su vista en el peliblanco con una mirada algo seria. Y aun con todo y todo, esa situación no debería caerle de sorpresa_**.- después de todo, es exactamente como lo dijo el viejo… de hecho es tan exacto que hasta da miedo**_.- pensó ahora fijando su vista en el cielo nocturno.

.-Sera mejor irnos… (Bip bip bip*).- un sonido de un celular interrumpe las palabras del joven taicho, era el celular de su teniente.

Matsumoto apenas escucho su móvil, fijo toda su atención en él para saber de qué se trataba. Pensó que seguramente eran nuevas órdenes de la SS pero lo que vio en aquella pantallita en definitiva no se lo esperaba.

.-Taicho!.- abrió sus ojos como un par de platos al ver de qué se trataba aquella llamada.

El tono de voz de su teniente parecía preocupado y angustiado, ese tono de voz solo podía significar una sola cosa: sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no era nada bueno.

++++- LAS NOCHES -++++

Apenas regreso, lo primero que esperaba era a cierto tarugo de pelo azul gritando como loco corriendo hacia ella con todas las intenciones de asesinarla… pero eso no sucedió, no hubo gritos, ni golpes, ni ceros, ni siquiera estaba cerca cuando ella llego. Aquello era demasiado extraño, era imposible que baka-Grimmjow no la estuviera esperando para darle como mínimo un castigo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero el problema era que del peli celeste no se le veía ni la sombra. No bajo su guardia, en cualquier momento podría aparecer gritando cual loco desquiciado, pero por más que esperaba nada sucedía.

Camino hasta el área de su hermano mayor y todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, extrañamente tranquilo, escalofriantemente tranquilo. No había señales de Grimmjow, ni siquiera de sus hermanos menores o de sus gatitos… qué demonios estaba pasando?

Fue entonces que oyó un golpe, luego otro un poco más fuerte, después varios más, como si estuviesen peleando. Corrió hacia donde provenían esos golpes, aquellos sonidos de pelea provenían precisa y exactamente de su habitación y apenas llego se encontró con sus hermanitos sosteniendo frenéticamente la puerta du su cuarto, como si quisieran evitar que algo saliera de allí.

.-Shiori-neesan!...- Ruy estaba reprimiendo la puerta con su espalda, mientras esta a cada golpe parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.- VETE DE AQUÍ RAPIDO!

.-No podremos…- la pequeña rubia sostenía la entrada con sus manos evitando que se abriera.-… no podremos contenerlo más tiempo!

.-Meoww!.- y hasta Maru y Moru estaban conteniendo a lo que sea que había ahí adentro.

.-Pero de qué..?.- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de un ultimo y muy fuerte golpe, la puerta se derrumbo, dejando salir a un muy, muy, muy molesto Grimmjow.

.-Malditos enanos… darme un golpe en la cabeza y encerrarme mientras estaba desmayado. Eso fue muy bajo.- Grimmjow aparto su vista de los que lo encerraron y la fijo en la morena recién llagada.- jejejeje hasta que por fin apareciste.

.-CORRE ONEE-SAN!.- y no tuvo que escucharlo una segunda vez. Apenas vio la mirada iracunda de su hermano mayor salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

.-VUELVE ACA, PULGA!.- y apenas vio como la mocosa salía corriendo, Grimmjow dio inicio a la persecución.

.-HHHAAAAA!.- y ni de chiste que iba a hacer caso a su "querido" hermano mayor. Conocía muy bien a Grimmjow y sabia que cuando le venía un tic en el ojo era que estaba ciego por la ira y ni cuenta se iba a dar que ella era su propia sangre.

Corrió por los largos pasillos de todo ese palacio y pisándole los talones venia una pantera con muy mal carácter. Tanto era su miedo a que la atrapara que empezó a tirar cualquier cosa que pudiera disminuir la velocidad de su hermano, entre estas cosas había un jarrón de Harribel, una mesa con todo y juego de platos de Aaroniero, una mesa de laboratorio de Szayel, una invaluable pintura de Baraggan, unas velas aromáticas para la meditación de Zommari, unas cuchillas del sádico de Nnoitra, una diana para lanzar dardos con una foto de ella que le pertenecía a Luppi.-_**Recordatorio: darle otra patada en la cara al rarito afeminado**_.- entre muchas otras cosas más ((dense una idea de cuánto la estuvo persiguiendo que tuvo que pasar por todas esas aéreas XP)). Varias veces estuvo a punto de atraparla pero gracias a que solo tenía un solo brazo se le dificultaba atrapar a la molesta enana morena.-_**Segundo recordatorio: darle las gracias al comandante Tousen por cortarle el brazo.**_

.-DEJA DE CORRER COBARDE!.- ya se estaba cansando de perseguirla por todo el palacio de las noches.

.-NI LOCA! Y PARA QUE DEMONIOS SACAS TU ZANPAKUTO?.- solo se volteo un segundo pero vio claramente como Grimmjow la perseguía con su espada en alto.

.-Y TU QUE CREES? VOY A CORTARTE LAS PIERNAS PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A ESCAPAR!

.-NO CREES QUE ESTAS EXAGERANDO?.- y otra vez volteo solo para ver esa sonrisita sádica en el rostro de su sádico hermano mayor, esto hizo que se le helara la sangre y acelerara la carrera.

Ya ni estaba segura de en que parte de Las Noches estaba precisamente, pero no le prestó mucha atención, vio que al frente había una curva, tal vez podría conseguir alguna otra cosa para lanzársela al monstruo que venía detrás de ella, pero como volteo un momento para ver que tan cerca tenía a su hermano no se dio cuenta de lo que había frente a ella. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con algo llevándola al suelo de forma bastante brusca.

.-Iiitaaiii.- dijo algo adolorida, estaba con los ojos cerrados y sobándose su cabeza golpeada pero todavía se encontraba en el suelo.

.-Esto sí que no me lo creo… PRIMERO CON EL ENANO Y AHORA CON ULQUIORRA! ES QUE TU NO TIENES NI UNA PISCA DE PUDOR!.- grito un molesto peli azul viendo lo que tenia al frente.

.-Ha?.- abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de que no había chocado con algo, sino con alguien y ese alguien era el cuarto espada y ambos cayeron al suelo quedando ella encima de él.- Ul-Ulquiorra-sama!.- rápidamente se levanto del suelo para disculparse frenéticamente.- Perdóneme, lo lamento, lo siento mucho no fue mi intención, no quería..

.-No hace falta que te disculpes.- respondió de forma fría para callar a la niña.- Grimmjow, Aizen-sama quiere vernos, trae a tu hermana contigo.- estaba a punto de irse cuando una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

.-Ulquiorra-sama… si no es mucha molestia… yo podría irme con usted.- es que ni loca se quedaría sola con Grimmjow, no después de ver la cara que tenia y esa aura maligna que lo rodeaba.

.-Eres una cobarde.- gruño el peli celeste al ver como su hermana usaba a uno de los espadas como escudo.

.-Ni de chiste me voy contigo! No después de todo ese alboroto!.- y ahora si estaba más segura de responderle de esa manera, ya que estaba escondida detrás del serio oji verde.

.-No te atreverías a hablarme así si no tuvieras a tu amante de por medio!

.-Q-que? y a ti que te pasa tarado? Ten un poco de respeto! Y NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!.- la pobre morena se había puesto más roja que el tomate más maduro por ese comentario de su hermano mayor.

.-Amante?.- y el pobre de Ulquiorra no tenía ni idea de que estaban hablando esos dos y tampoco tenía idea de cómo termino en medio de esa discusión familiar.- aunque me encantaría darte una lección por ese comentario Grimmjow, Aizen-sama nos está esperando.

.-Tsk… pero que fastidio. Y ahora que quiere el jefe?.- cuestiono el ex espada mientras envainaba su zanpakuto.

.-Tú no estás en posición de preguntar nada, solo sigue las ordenes.- dicho esto comenzó su caminata rumbo a la sala del trono de Aizen, con la hermana menor del peli celeste al lado.- Y se puede saber que hizo esta vez para que la amenaces con tu zanpakuto?

.-Ja! Esto es el colmo… estas buscándome conversación Ulquiorra?.- pregunto en son prepotente el ex espada mientras iban caminando.

.-No tienes que responder si no quieres, lo que quiero es que la alejes de mi.- respondió el azabache señalando a la niña.

.-Créeme, no se te va a despegar por un buen rato… porque sabe que apenas te suelte la voy despedazar.- y luego fijo su mirada sobre su hermanita, para regalarle una sonrisa marca "ya verás cuando no hayan testigos".

.-Humg*… Gr-Grimmjow-nii… escucha, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso… es queeee… veras… conociéndote como te conozco… ibas a despedazarlo sin piedad y..

.-A mi no me hacen falta tus escusas… lo que quiero es que de ahora en adelante no te le acerques mas a ese sujeto.- respondió con tono autoritario el ex espada.

.-Me estas prohibiendo que lo vea?

.-Sí así como lo oyes, te prohíbo que vuelvas a siquiera pensar en ese enano. Estamos claros?

.-Tú tienes que estar bromeando!.- ya se le había pasado el miedo hacia su hermano mayor… ahora comenzaba a invadirla un sentimiento de ira.

.-No estoy bromeando… al principio me pareció divertido, luego fastidioso y ahora definitivamente me parece una verdadera molestia.

.-Saben que es molesto? tener que estar en medio de sus discusiones.- intervino el cuarto espada para evitar una mini guerra entre esos dos.

.-A ver Ulquiorra, tú que muy probablemente tengas una opinión neutral de todo esto… si yo le ordeno algo a mi HERMANA MENOR, lo lógico sería que ella obedeciera verdad?.- ya para esto, Shiori se había despegado de Ulquiorra por completo. Ya no sentía ganas de esconderse, ahora quería descuartizar a su hermano.

.-Y no es lógico que yo quiera tener más amistades sin tener miedo a que este tarugo los mate sin siquiera decir hola?.- Shiori le dedico una mirada molesta a su hermano mayor. Ya se estaba cansando de que cada vez que quería hacer algún amigo, su molestia mayor no se lo permitía.

.-A mi no me metan.- de verdad que estar en medio de las discusiones de ambos hermanos era algo fastidioso para Ulquiorra.

.-Por última vez enana, no te le vuelvas a acercar a ese sujeto, ni siquiera pienses en él mas nunca me entendiste?

.-Dame una muy buena razón por la que no pueda verlo!

.-Por lo que puedo ver… esta discusión se debe a que ella está viendo a alguien no?.- es que era demasiado obvio como para no darse cuenta, y Ulquiorra no era estúpido.

.-VEÍA a alguien porque ya no lo volverá a ver… a menos que quiera que lo mate a él y así evitarnos cualquier acto de escapismo.- respondió para después fijar la vista hacia la morena.

.-No es justo! Nunca dejas que me acerque a alguien más! Y cuando alguien se me acerca a mí, tu lo matas sin siquiera saber mi opinión!.- desde hace mucho tiempo que era así y eso ya la estaba molestando.

.-Ya tienes a los dos parásitos y los gatos esos… que mas quieres?

.-Ellos son mi familia! Y yo quiero un amigo! Quiero tener a alguien especial! Y ahora que por fin lo tengo también me lo vas a quitar!.- estaba molesta, muy molesta, extrañamente molesta. Ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer su hermano.- El abuelo era mucho mejor que tú!

Grimmjow no aguanto más después de escuchar eso último. Frunció su ceño a todo lo que daba, tomo a la mocosa del cuello de la chaqueta y la levanto quedando frente a frente.

.-Te he dicho que no vuelvas a mencionar eso nunca más.- sus ojos se centraron el la niña, ojos que solo expresaban desprecio hacia esas últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de la morena.

Ella no respondió, solo lo desafío con la mirada. Desde hace tiempo que no le permitía hablar de eso pero ya no aguantaba más, si no le decía algo simplemente enloquecería de rabia.

.-Bueno ya paren de pelear.- tuvo que poner orden para que hubiera algo de calma entre esos dos.- ya casi llegamos así que dejen sus discusiones para otro momento.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a discutir cosas personales, pero apenas salieran de allí reanudarían cierta persecución que tenían pendiente. Bajo a su hermana de nuevo al suelo, ya vería como castigarla por toda esa actitud rebelde que se traía.

Ella estaba molesta porque su tarugo hermano no la dejaba tranquila. Cada vez que Shiori hacia un nuevo amigo, Grimmjow lo asesinaba o lo amenazaba de muerte para que este la dejara en paz y siempre había sido de esa manera, mucho antes de ir con Aizen, antes de encontrar a sus hermanos y a sus mascotas, muchísimo antes de todo eso.

Los pensamientos de la arrancar fueron interrumpidos cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron a la sala del trono de Aizen, ahí los esperaba el mandamás de hueco mundo junto con otros arrancars, los mismos sujetos que fueron a atacar el mundo humano. Se encontraban el grandote del espada diez, el actual espada seis pero ahora ya no tenía esa bolsa en la cabeza y su rostro ya no estaba desfigurado y el novato que tenía problemas para hablar, pero había alguien más, había alguien más que no era un arrancar y tampoco un shinigami.

.-No puede ser….- una de las ventajas de tener buena memoria, era que pudo reconocer a esa persona que estaba y no debería estar en ese lugar_**.- Inoue-san!**_

((AJA! Y ahora hace su aparición Orihime! Cumpliendo los deseos de **Artemis – Hime**!En el próximo cap. Veremos se lo dedico a todos aquellos que tenemos que hacer el papel de figura paterna.

Síp, así como lo oyen. En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se las arregla cierto gatito para poner de nuevo en el carril a su inquieta hermanita XP

Espero que les haya gustado mi remedo de fic n.n

No olviden dejar un review para asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo u.u y estoy algo depre porque últimamente no he visto muchos reviews… ya estoy empezando a pensar que nadie me quiere TT^TT

Y AHORA! PRESENTANDO EL SEGMENTO MAS ESPECIAL! (Redobles de tambores) LA PUBLICIDAD!

ATENCION! DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! NIÑOS Y NIÑAS! LECTORES Y LECTORAS! Este es un anuncio para todos aquellos que les gusta relajarse después de un laaargo día:

Lean el recién actualizado fic de _**-moon **_"**La lluvia color plata y el reflejo de tu alma"**__una maravillosa historia con nuestra pareja favorita: IchiXRuki! XD XD XD XD

Recuerden ser buenos con la escritora y dejen un review. Puede ser opiniones, sugerencias, regaños, felicitaciones, chistes, comentarios sarcásticos, burlas, palabras sin sentidos, etc. De todo menos insultos porque eso no ayuda a nadie 7.7

Bueno ahora si me despido por el momento n.n recuerden que BLEACH ES LO MAXIMO!))


	14. Chapter 14

((HOLAAA A TODOS! aquí Uriko-sama con la continuación de su remedo de fic! n.n lamento la tardanza es que últimamente he estado ocupadita con los estudios... y ahora que estamos en época de pruebas de admisión la cosa esta que arde... sí gente así como lo oyen YO Uriko-sama se esta preparando desde ya! para ir a la uni! pero ahora es que falta aunque mas vale prevenir que lamentar no? n.n

bueno! ya no le doy mar rodeos a la cosa! he aquí la continuación de mi fic!

recuerden que ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esa genialidad del anime salio e la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!))

* * *

Cap. 14 _"es hora de hablar"_

Ahí parada, escuchando las palabras del jefazo propio, se encontraba alguien que no debería estar allí. Que hacia Inoue Orihime en hueco mundo, en el palacio de Las Noches? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia la arrancar de cabello chocolate. Aunque solo la haya visto una vez, aquella chica de cabello anaranjado casi pasando al rojo era fácil de recordar, el joven capitán shinigami le había hablado de ella unas cuantas veces y desde aquella vez en el parque ya la podía reconocer. El hecho de que tuviera buena memoria le servía de mucho en ese tipo de casos.

Nunca le agrado ese hombre, pero su hermano mayor ya había decidido servir a ese mal nacido de Aizen. El los utilizaba, de eso no había duda, pero aun así logro reclutar a todos esos arrancar y hacer que se doblegaran ante él como si fuesen un montón de perros falderos, no lo entendía del todo pero su hermano estaba con él y ella debía estar con su hermano. Escuchar a ese sujeto hablar siempre le dio un mal sabor en la boca, le daba asco escuchar esa vocecita serena pero tan hipócrita a la vez, solo le causaba dolor de cabeza. Pero lo que más detestaba de ese shinigami era que nunca se podía esperar algo de él, todo lo que hacía iba al contrario de cualquier teoría que se pudiera formar en su cabeza. En un momento creía que estaba haciendo una cosa y al instante resulta que estaba haciendo otra muy diferente, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de para qué había traído a esa humana a hueco mundo.

_**.-Para qué demonios la trajo aquí? Que estará planeando?.-**_ pensó la chica arrancar mientras el mandamás daba uno de sus discursos.- _**obviamente no es nada bueno para ella, eso es seguro.**_

Definitivamente, escuchar a ese tipo hablar era una de las cosas que le gustaría evitar si fuera posible. Estaba dirigiéndole unas palabras a Luppi.- _**parece que el afeminado no se tomo muy bien el trabajo**_.- pero para ella era obvio que habían ido a atacar la ciudad como una distracción, aunque no sabía exactamente para que.

.-Orihime, por favor cura el brazo izquierdo de Grimmjow para demostrarnos tu poder.- ordeno el ex capitán del quinto escuadrón.

Abrió sus ojos achocolatados cuando escucho eso, esas palabras que salían de la boca de Aizen. Hubo quejas por parte de Luppi, que eso era imposible, que esa mujer no era dios.- _**y por mucho que deteste admitirlo el rarito tiene razón. Como va a curar algo que ya no existe?.-**_ esa pregunta tuvo su respuesta al poco tiempo.

.-"Souten Kisshun" lo repelo.- dijo estas palabras para que sus horquillas de cabello hicieran un brillo extraño y de ahí comenzaran a sanar el brazo de Grimmjow.

Shiori abrió por completo los ojos cuando vio eso, aquello era simplemente increíble ni siquiera ella lo podía creer del todo y lo estaba viendo en primera fila.

_**.-Esto es malo… de seguro no aguantara mucho tiempo.-**_ pensó Grimmjow mientras disimuladamente fijaba su vista sobre su hermana. Estaba con la cabeza baja, los mechones de su cabello le tapaban la cara y parecía que estaba temblando.

La voz fastidiosa de Aizen se oyó como un simple susurro para ella, parecía que estaba explicando los poderes de esa chica pero no quería escucharlo, no de él.

_**.-Genial… si no la distraigo rápido esto se va aponer feo.-**_ tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que su hermanita estallara por completo. Aquella chica ya había terminado de curarle el brazo, lo reviso por un momento para asegurarse que de verdad estaba allí, aun no lo podía creer, su brazo que fue desintegrado por el bastardo de Kaname ahora estaba de regreso como si nada hubiera pasado.- Oye tu…

.-Mm?.- aun no estaba segura si había tomado la decisión correcta al ir a hueco mundo pero lo había hecho para proteger a Ichigo y a los demás, ya no podía retractarse.

.-Cura una cosa más.- ordeno el peli azul señalando donde antes estaba su número seis. Mientras la humana lo curaba volvió a echar un vistazo a la molesta morena, antes parecía que estaba temblando pero ya definitivamente era más evidente de que estaba al punto del colapso.- _**maldita sea enana, aguanta un poco mas… no explotes en este momento**_.- estaba rogándole a los cielos para que esa humana terminara rápido de curarlo y así poder hacer algo para distraer a Shiori.

Escucho la voz de baka-Grimmjow, parecía que estaba exigiendo algo, esa voz del peli celeste también era algo irritante pero era mejor que escuchar al shinigami jefazo de todos los presentes, luego escucho otra voz irritante, era la voz del rarito afeminado otro con una voz fastidiosa pero ya casi ni lo reconocía, sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle. Debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo si no quería explotar, ya no aguantaba más tenía que hacerlo.

.-Hee? Pero qué..?.- Un cero, eso sí que lo escucho clarísimo y eso fue lo que la trajo de vuelta. Por un momento su mente se fue de viaje, un viaje que termino luego de que su destructivo hermano asesinara a Luppi dándole un cero de corta distancia con la potencia de uno de larga distancia.- Pero que sádico eres.- gruño con el seño fruncido mientras veía a su hermano reír como un verdadero enfermo.

.-Bueno creo que como nos quedamos sin sexta espada habrá que devolverle su puesto a Grimmjow.- espeto el jefe de todos los arrancar.- Ulquiorra, te encargo a esta chica.

.-Si señor.- dicho esto, el azabache se dispuso a irse con Inoue hacia su nueva habitación y celda personal.- ven conmigo.

.-S-sí…- esa mirada vacía del cuarto espada era simplemente algo aterradora.

.-Ya deja de reírte tanto baka!.- exigió la pequeña morena cruzada de brazos.

.-Ya cállate enana…- una vez que se aseguro de que Aizen ya no estaba presente fijo la vista en la mocosa de su hermana, parecía que ya se había distraído lo suficiente.

.-Que suerte la tuya Grimmjow… hhuuuuaaawww* bueno como ya no hay mas nada que hacer aquí me voy a echar una siesta.- y así fue, Yammy salió de la sala del trono seguido por el rubio con problemas para hablar dejando solo en aquella sala a dos espadas, a una arrancar de baja estatura y a una humana.

.-Y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de hhaaa no se… no hacer tanto tiradero.- dijo la morena observando lo que quedaba de Luppi.

.-Bueno que te digo? Me emocione.- respondió el espada seis con su típica sonrisita cínica.

.-Baka…

.-Grimmjow, ahora que volviste a ser un espada te recuerdo que no tenemos tiempo para estar haciendo tonterías.- intervino el espada cuatro.- ya deja de hacer estupideces y termínate de ir a tu área, ya recuperaste tu brazo así que…- rápidamente Grimmjow le tapo la boca al azabache, no quería que cierta enana fastidiosa recordara lo que acababa de pasar.

.-Shhh! Si no quieres que esto se ponga feo no di.. Ay no.- pero ya era demasiado tarde, la morena había escuchado las palabras de Ulquiorra y como consecuencia volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Otra vez esa sensación, de nuevo estaba con la cabeza en dirección al suelo y su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, ahora si tenía que hacerlo.

.-Mira lo que hiciste imbécil.- Grimmjow no podía quitar la vista de su hermana.

.-Q-que le pasa? Se encuentra bien?.- Inoue también se había dado cuenta de que aquella niña no se veía bien.

.-No le pasa nada… solo que aquí viene un tsunami.- ya no había escapatoria, ya no tenía otra forma de distraer a la arrancar de baja estatura.- maldita sea… odio cuando pasa esto.- Grimmjow se arremango su chaqueta hasta quedar todo su brazo izquierdo al descubierto y lo levanto como si se lo estuviese entregando a alguien.- tres… dos… uno… ahora.

.-PERO QUE COSAAA!.- y rápidamente Shiori se lanzo al brazo izquierdo de su hermano llevándolo al suelo junto con el dueño.

.-HAA! PERO TAN MAS CUIDADO ENANA DEL DEMONIO!.- y mientras estaba en el suelo su hermana estaba como loca revisando el brazo izquierdo de Grimmjow.

.-PERO QUE PASADA! C-COMO? P-PERO ACASO? E-ES ES REALMENTE IMPRESIONANTE! ES INCREIBLE! ES, ES, ES...- y la pobre no podía ni hablar bien por lo impresionada que estaba.

.-Respira coño!.- aquello era desesperante, cada vez que su hermana veía algo verdaderamente impresionante su curiosidad llegaba hasta el límite y tenía la mala costumbre de ahogarlo a él con un montón de preguntas ((más de lo normal XD)).- por esto es que te quería distraer… tienes idea de lo molesto que resulta?

.-Como hiciste para que se regenerara? Este es su antiguo brazo o es uno nuevo? Y que eran esas cosas que salieron de tu cabeza? Y a ti no te dolió cuando te curaban el brazo? Y-y…

.-Sera mejor que se vayan. Esto puede tardar mucho tiempo.- resigno total se oía en la voz de Grimmjow, cuando su hermana se ponía así no hay quien la detenga.

.-Apenas termines aquí vete de nuevo a tu área.- ordeno Ulquiorra antes de salir de la sala con Orihime mientras la niña seguía con las preguntas.

.-Hhhaaahhh* pero que fastidio contigo.- y de nuevo se tenía que aguantar a su hermana la pregunta todo.

…. VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES….

.-… Y está completo? Quiero decir, tiene todo? Los músculos, el tejido, la sangre, las venas, los huesos y todo eso? Y esas cosas que uso para curar tu brazo son peligrosas? Son algo así como una zanpakuto? Y como fue el proceso por el que trajo de vuelta tu brazo? Y para esto es que la quiere Aizen? Y hablando de Aizen, PARA QUE DEMONIOS LA TRAJO AQUÍ?... hha… hha… hha…

.-Terminaste?.- hasta tuvo que recostarse en el suelo para poder estar cómodo mientras la enana lo inundaba con ese tsunami de preguntas.

.-Sí… creo que ya termine.- contesto para ponerse de pie.

.-Que bien…- y ahora era su turno para levantarse y quedar frente a si hermana.-… porque tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

.-E-eh?.- volteo un milisegundo y logro ver como su hermano se tronaba los dedos, solo hizo falta verle la cara para luego salir corriendo disparada de allí.- jejeje ay Grimmjow-nii… pues veras… ettooo… humg*…MAS VALE AQUÍ CORRIO QUE AQUÍ MURIO!

.-VUELVE ACA PULGA!

++++- CIUDAD KARAKURA -++++

La llamada de la sociedad de almas era para reportar que Inoue Orihime había desaparecido y según dos testigos las posibilidades eran que había sido secuestrada o asesinada por los arrancar.

_**.-Todo eso fue una distracción.-**_ pensaba nuestro serio capitán Hitsugaya.- _**todo ese ataque fue solo una distracción para llevarse a Inoue Orihime… Shiori, tu sabias de esto?.**_

Todo ese ataque de los arrancar resulto ser una distracción para así llevarse a la humana, y ellos cayeron redonditos en la trampa. Pero para que quería Aizen a Inoue Orihime? La respuesta lógica seria por sus poderes de sanación pero había algo que le molestaba, había algo que no lo convencía del todo.

.-**Que pena…- **la voz del capitán comandante lo trajo de vuelta**.-** **si lo que dices es verdad,** **Inoue Orihime sigue viva… pero también significa que es una traidora.**

Luego de esas palabras del anciano, Ichigo por poco pierde los estribos, a él también le costaba creer que esa chica fuera una traidora, que haya unido fuerzas con los arrancar por voluntad propia.

Las órdenes fueron regresar a la Soul Society y no había derecho a reclamos, varios se negaron a abandonar a Inoue pero ese anciano era más listo que todos ellos juntos. Ya se había anticipado a cualquier queja y dio órdenes a los capitanes del sexto y onceavo escuadrón de regresarlos a la SS, hasta tenían permiso de usar la fuerza si era necesario. No había nada que hacer, órdenes eran órdenes.

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

.-HAGANSE A UN LADOOO!.- gritaba cierta arrancar de baja estatura mientras era perseguida por su hermano mayor.

.-NO HUYAS MALDITA ENANA!

Y otra vez iniciaron la persecución. Ahora que Grimmjow tenía ambos brazos era mucho más difícil escapar de él.- _**nota mental: pedirle al comandante Tousen que vuelva a cortarle el brazo**_.- porque ahora si tenía que hacer de todo para escapar de su destructivo hermano mayor. Era seguro que si ese sádico la atrapaba, mínimo le daría una buena paliza por lo que hizo en el mundo humano. Cuando ese tarugo se enloquecía por la rabia no había nada que lo detuviera.

.-Un momento..!.- fue cuando se le vino una solución, no era su primera opción pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Acelero el paso rumbo a su salvación, solo debía aguantar un poco más, no dejarse atrapar por unos momentos más y así quedaría libre.

Vio que su hermana aceleraba el paso, pero no se le escaparía, apenas le pusiera una mano encima le daría una tunda pero de las buenas porque ni aunque lo noquearan con un golpe en la cabeza y perdiera la memoria se iba a olvidar de esa imagen tan traumática a su parecer: su preciada y dulce hermanita menor besuqueándose con un chico, con un shinigami! La mente de Grimmjow se trajo una imagen de ese momento, luego su mente comenzó a trabajar de no muy buena manera, comenzó a imaginarse algunas escenas muy subidas de tono que involucraban a ciertos enanos, esas malditas imágenes fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

.-HHHAAARRRGGGG! ME ASEGURARE DE QUE ESE SUJETO NO TE PONGA NI UN DEDO ENCIMA!.- grito con un leve sonrojo y restregándose la cabeza con ambas manos ((sabrá dios que es lo que se imagino 7w7)).

.-Y AHORA QUE TE IMAGINASTE? TARUGO PERVERTIDO!.- no paro la carrera ni en lo más mínimo. Recurrió al fondo de su alma para acelerar el paso y así llegar a su salvación.- Por fin!.- Shiori había divisado su salvación a lo lejos solo debía doblar una esquina y estaría a salvo por unas cuantas horas más, tal vez lo suficiente para que baka-Grimmjow se calmara. Shiori corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hizo un cruce para así perderse de la vista de su hermano por unos segundos.

.-NO ESC..MRG!.- no termino de hablar, saben por qué? Porque un puño en toda la cara lo detuvo de golpe. Ese puñetazo CASI lo dejo K.O. esa fuerza para golpearlo en la cara solo la tenia alguien que conociera. Por poco pierde la conciencia de no ser porque escucho unas voces: una muy conocida e irritante, la otra bastante conocida pero serena y ciertamente la segunda voz le causaba cierto escalofrió.- iteee… pero que demo..?.- Grimmjow se tapo la nariz para que evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo, levanto la cabeza y lo que vio le hubiera encantado en otro momento, pero en ese en particular no le agradaba mucho esa visión.

.-Se puede saber ahora que le hiciste a la niña?.- pregunto una figura cruzada de brazos y con una arrancar de baja estatura escondida detrás de ella.

Grimmjow fijo la mirada en la dueña de aquella voz para luego fijarla en su hermana.- le fuiste con el chisme a Harribel? Pero que bajo has caído Shiori.

.-Y que querías que hiciera? Cuando te pasas a modo TERMINEITOR no hay forma de razonar contigo!.- y seguía sin apartarse de la tercera espada.

.-A ver Grimmjow, que le hiciste esta vez?.- sí, era nada más y nada menos que Tia Harribel.

.-Nada que te importe… ahora a lo que vine.. MRG!.- y otra vez la rubia de gran "pechonalidad" le dio madre puñetazo en la cara llevándolo de nuevo al suelo.

.-Shiori-kun, mejor vete a jugar a otra parte y tranquila que tía Harribel se encarga de todo.- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña morena.

.-Arigato Harribel-sama!.- dicho esto le saco la lengua a su "querido" hermano mayor y se fue del lugar, dejando solos a los espadas seis y tres.

.-Maldita enana del demonio…!

.-Ya déjala en paz y explícame que le hiciste esta vez a la pobre de Shiori-kun.- exigió cruzada de brazos la única mujer espada mientras el sexto espada se ponía de pie.

.-Y te repito que no es…

.-Explícamelo!.- cuando Harribel pone esa cara de pocos amigos no hay quien la diga que no ((QUE MIEDOOO! T.T))

.-Humg*…. N-no es nada taaan grave.- con ella no podía fingir, esa mujer podía estar más buena que el pan pero definitivamente daba miedo.

.-Si no fuera tan grave, Shiori-kun no habría venido a buscarme… vamos a conversar mientras tomamos algo.- y dicho esto se dirigió a un sofá que ya tenía dos tazas de té verde que habían en una mesita cerca del mueble.

.-Tu como que ya te esperabas esto no?.- pregunto levantando la ceja. Parecía que de verdad esa mujer podía ver el futuro.

.-No seas idiota y tampoco te creas tan especial. Hoy es jueves y los jueves Shiori-kun suele visitarme.- respondió para tomar asiento en aquel sofá.

.-Mmmmm… ósea que aquí es donde viene.- no eran como las desapariciones de cuando iba al mundo humano, por lo menos podía sentir su riatsu claramente.

.-Ya me se parte de la historia… Shiori-kun ha estado viendo a alguien, más específicamente ha estado viendo a un chico a espaldas tuyas y ha tenido una relación con él desde hace un tiempo… pero ahora a ti te dio la loquera y quieres asesinar al pobre muchacho.- explico lo que se sabía del cuento mientras Grimmjow tomaba asiento en el mismo mueble pero a cierta distancia de ella.

.-No creo que te sepas toda la historia.- seguramente la morena no le había comentado que el muchacho a quien veía era todo un shinigami.

.-No me gustan los detalles, solo me dijo que no es del tipo que tu aprobarías… de hecho me conto que tu no apruebas a ningún chico que este si quiera cerca de ella.

.-No es nada personal es solo que no dejare que nadie se le acerque.- Grimmjow tenía una mirada seria cuando dijo esto.

.-Esta bien que estés preocupado por ella, después de todo es tu hermana menor pero todo tiene su límite.

.-Que limite ni que ocho cuartos! Se supone que debe obedecerme por ser el hermano mayor! No andar desafiándome, haciendo cosas peligrosas y llevándome la contraria como si fuese una lunática sin cerebro con complejo de rebelde sin causa!

.-Y eso no te recuerda a alguien?.- es que definitivamente esa niña era hermana de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

.-A que te refieres?.- el peli celeste miro confundido a la rubia de tez oscura. Y es que Grimmjow a veces se le salía la estupidez.

.-Me refiero a que tú haces todo eso que le críticas a esa niña.

.-Eso es distinto… yo nunca tuve a alguien que me disciplinara y no quiero que Shiori cometa los mismos errores que yo.- estaba cruzado de brazos y con su mirada puesta sobre la taza de té que tenia al frente.

.-Estoy en desacuerdo con eso ultimo… ya te dije que Shiori-kun me cuenta algunas cosas y ya me conto lo del viejo.- Harribel pudo notar como los músculos del sexto espada se tensaban cuando menciono esto último.

.-Que tanto te dijo?.- una mirada llena de rabia se poso sobre Harribel, no es que estuviera molesto con ella pero recordar el pasado eran una de las cosas que más evitaba.

.-Prácticamente todo… y déjame decirte que esa niña no te echa la culpa de nada.- esas palabras de la espada tres no lo convencían del todo. Que podría saber ella?

.-Y se puede saber la razón por la que tu y mi hermana se ven tanto?

.-Por favor Grimmjow, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan tarugo.

.-Y por lo visto se ven muy seguido.- y una vena se hizo presente pero en la frente del oji azul.

.-Shiori-kun podrá ser toda una arrancar o todo lo que tú quieras pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigue siendo una mujer y para colmo de males es una niña que necesita de la voz de la experiencia.

.-Y yo estoy pintado en la pared o qué?.- reclamo algo ofendido el espada sexto.

.-Tú eres un hombre y tampoco eres muy bueno con las palabras.

.-Ella sabe que puede hablar conmigo…- ok eso era mentira pero no quería quedar mal en frente de la mujer espada.

.-Si como no, y tu nieve de qué?.- y Harribel no era tonta en absoluto.- ella sabe que apenas te diga que tiene un novio lo primero que harás será preguntar su nombre para buscarlo hasta el fin de hueco mundo y darle una muerte dolorosa y violenta.

.-Pues si ya lo sabe entonces porque insiste?.- Grimmjow ya comenzaba a fastidiarse de esa conversación, tomo un poco de té para ver si eso lo relajaba un poco.

.-Porque es igualita a ti.- Grimmjow vio interesado a la mujer mientras tomaba su té.- le gusta llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo… en especial a cierto hermano mayor.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de felicidad y orgullo. Esa mujer tenía razón al decir que esa niña se parecía a él, ya hasta comenzaba a tener la misma sonrisita cínica característica del sexto espada.

.-Cada día se parece un poco más a ti… esperemos que no sea algo permanente.

.-No digas estupideces mujer!

.-Jmm… bueno volviendo al tema. Ya deja de fastidiar a la pobre Shiori-kun y déjala tener un novio por una mísera vez!.- exigió una ya molesta Harribel. Como era posible que ese tarado fuera tan desconsiderado?

.-Ese sujeto no me agrada en lo más mínimo… y porque tanta insistencia por un novio? Si a la final el pobre diablo saldrá corriendo una vez que la conozca mejor y ade..MRG!.- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el puño de la tercera espada.

.-Ya deja de decir estupideces… no veo que tiene de malo que la niña quiera tener novio. Y por lo que me cuenta parece un buen chico así que eso me confunde aun más. Serias tan amable de explicármelo?

.-Las razones por la que no la dejo tener novio son personales y me abstengo de publicarlas.- se negó a contestar cruzado de brazos.

.-Mmmm ya. Ahora explícame que es lo que no te gusta del chico y te sugiero que lo hagas por las buenas.- levanto su puño de forma imponente y diciéndole con la mirada que si no le decía por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

.-Humg*… ok, pero si me sigues viendo con esos ojos voy a pensar que apenas diga algo vas a matarme.

.-Bueno ya entendí.- la rubia espada relajo su rostro para que el peli celeste continuara con la charla.- ahora explícame que es lo que te molesta.

.-Pasa que ese sujeto no le conviene y punto.- claro que no le convenía. Era un shinigami por amor al cielo!

.-Uy si, para que sea el único aparte de ti que responde todas esas preguntas que ella hace, que le regale un brazalete de lo más tierno, que la haga reír cada vez que lo ve y que la considere lo más lindo del mundo debe ser un sujeto terriblemente malo.- el sarcasmo no se hizo esperar de parte de la rubia de tez morena.

.-Créeme Harribel, yo sé porque te digo que ese chico no le conviene.

.-Dime una sola cosa que me haga cambiar de opinión.

.-Para empezar… es un enano.

.-Y ES POR ESO QUE TE LA PASAS MOLESTANDOLA!.- eso era lo último. La historia sería diferente si el chico fuera una mala influencia, que fuera más malo que Aizen, que fuera un sádico como Nnoitra, que tuviera gustos extraños como Aaroniero, que fuera un rarito como Szayel, que fuera un afeminado como Luppi, que fuera un narcisista como Baraggan o que fuera un bueno para nada como Starrk… pero solo era porque tenía baja estatura? ((no sé porque… pero de repente se me vino a la mente "Lovely complex" XP muy buen anime por cierto ^-^))

.-TRANQUILÍZATE COÑO!.- y del tiro Grimmjow se refugió detrás del mueble en el que estaban sentados.

.-Dime por tu bien que eso no es todo.- tuvo que acariciarse la cien para llamar a la calma.

.-C-claro que no es todo… mmm… a ver… ettooo…- pero por más que pensaba lo único que se le ocurría era que el mal nacido era un shinigami y ni de chiste que iba a decir que su hermanita estaba relacionada con un shinigami.- _**será para que me maten junto con ella**_.- pero su mente no encontraba algo malo que decir sobre el enano, tal vez no era tan malo. De hecho Grimmjow nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él de forma concisa y ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había dado ninguna oportunidad a ninguno de los otros que mato o lastimo o amenazo.

.-Esto tiene que ser una broma… ni siquiera lo conoces y ya lo estas sentenciando?.- esa mirada molesta se intensifico en los ojos de la mujer espada.

.-Ok, ok, ok te lo voy a explicar pero necesito que te calmes y me escuches.- exigió mientras seguía atrás del mueble.

.-Te escucho.

.-Ya te calmaste?

.-Te escucho!.- obviamente no se había calmado.

.-Ok… mira tal vez no debí asesinar a todo chico que estuviese cerca de ella..

.-NO, NO DEBISTE!

.-DEJAME TERMINAR! Pero créeme cuando te digo que este en particular no le conviene. Lo único que hará será traerle problemas.

.-Y no crees que ella ya esta grande como para saber eso?

.-Ella también está consciente de que mientras siga en esa… relación… lo único que lograra será salir lastimada y eso no lo permitiré.- aun le costaba un poco decir la palabra "relación" cuando estaba ligada con su hermana.

.-A ver, como te lo digo sin que te ofendas?… Mmmmmm… Grimmjow, eres un tarado.

.-Noo como pensaste que eso me iba a ofender 7.7.- dijo el peli celeste con un muy marcado tono de sarcasmo.

.-Si Shiori-kun está consciente de que esa relación no le conviene ella lo dejara tarde o temprano… pero si tú sigues atosigándola con eso, obviamente va a seguir con ese chico solo para llevarte la contraria y así sacarte de tus casillas.- aquello era lo que se llamaba "sentido común".

.-Aaahhhh yaaa… y que se supone que haga?

Harribel se golpeo la frente en señal de que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- _**Shiori-kun tenía razón… de verdad es un tarugo**_.- tomo aire para calmarse y así explicar lo que tenía en mente.- mira, te lo voy a decir en pocas palabras para que entiendas ok?

.-Aja.- y como el propio niño de primaria, Grimmjow le prestó toda su atención a la espada de grandes pechos.

.-A Shiori-kun le gusta llevarte la contraria no? Pues si la dejas en paz por un tiempo y la dejas experimentar veras que ella misma se aburrirá y se saldrá de esa relación. Me captas?

.-Entoncesss… me estás diciendo que no la moleste y ella lo dejara por si sola?.- solo falto el coro de ángeles para confirmar un milagro.

.-Exacto! Solo déjala ser que cuando vea que tu ya no la molestas ella te hará caso y aparte, oye esta parte porque te va a gustar, cuando ella vea que tu tenias razón comenzara a tomarte enserio sin mencionar que podrás decirle un clásico "te lo dije".- eso ultimo sí que le gusto. Restregarle a la enana fastidiosa sus errores y aparte salir como el bueno de la película, si eso no era la gloria entonces no sabía que era.

.-Oook… creo que ya entendí y ahora qué hago?

.-Pues vas a ir a hablar con ella y le dirás que puede hacer lo que quiera..

.-Pero el punto es que NO haga lo que quiera!

.-NO ME INTERRUMPAS! Puedes mostrarte algo preocupado pero dile que confías en su criterio y que confías cuando ella dice que no hay problemas con el chico y que mientras ella sea feliz no habrá inconveniente.

.-Ósea mentirle.

.-No, lo que quiero decir es que le des un voto de confianza y le des a entender que tu no harás nada para molestarla, que estás viendo que ella está madu.. Sí, vas a mentirle.- para que iba a mentirse, ahí Grimmjow iba a tener que sacar sus dotes de actor.

.-Ok, bueno será mejor hacerlo de una vez antes de que se me olvide.- y dicho esto se puso de pie para ir a conversar con su hermana.

.-Yo voy contigo. Esto no me lo quiero perder.- ver a Grimmjow actuar como hermano mayor responsable era una rareza de las buenas y definitivamente quería ver como el peli celeste metía la pata ((wow pero cuanta fe 7.7U)).

Ambos espadas iniciaron la caminata hacia el área del peli celeste. Grimmjow aun no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mientras iba caminando su mente comenzó a maquinar de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. Siempre fue muy protector de la enana, jamás permitiría que saliera lastimada de alguna forma, el la protegía con su vida desde que todo en su vida se complico, desde que tuvieron que salir de ese maldito agujero y terminaron en Las Noches, pero eso era mucho mejor de cómo eran las cosas antes. Ahora era mucho más fuerte y más capaz de protegerla, desde que se unió al ejercito de Aizen sus fuerzas se incrementaron de forma considerable y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la enana también se había vuelto más fuerte y eso no le gustaba del todo. Más fuerza significaba más problemas y más problemas significaban más peligro y de eso es de lo que quería mantener alejado a su familia. Sí, aunque se le retorciera la medula de solo admitirlo, pero aquellos parásitos también eran su familia y como representante de esa extraña familia su deber era protegerlos.

Ya habían llegado al área de la sexta espada y este aun no estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, es decir vamos, estamos hablando del Grimmjow! El no "hablaba", el se lanzaba al ataque del enemigo! Pero si quería que la enana comenzara a hacerle caso debía hacerlo. Apenas entro vio que todo estaba en orden, definitivamente Shiori había pasado por allí ya que ella y Tori eran las únicas que arreglaban y cuando Tori lo hacia lo hacía de una forma de lo más extraña, ella ponía los libros en el baño y los cubiertos en la cama, aquello sí que era extraño.

.-A ÉL!

.-HAA!.- y apenas puso un pie en el lugar lo primero que supo fue que se le habían lanzado encima para amarrarlo.

Harribel estaba de lo más entretenida viendo como Ryu se montaba sobre la espalda de Grimmjow inmovilizándole los brazos de forma dolorosa y tapándole la boca con un trapo que se notaba que lo usaban para limpiar; y Tori también estaba sobre la espalda del espada pero ella le inmovilizo las piernas amarrándolas con una cuerda y de allí pasar a sus brazos ((como la propia vaca de rodeo XD)), hecho esto tomo la "pantera" de Grimmjow y la lanzo lejos para que no intentara nada.

.-Y ténganle miedo al poderoso Grimmjow. Es tan poderoso que se dejo inmovilizar por un par de niños pequeños.- es que eso era de chiste. En su interior Harribel rogaba a los cielos que de la nada apareciera una cámara para inmortalizar ese momento.

.-MMHHGGGNNNRRJJWWW! (**PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO ENANOS DEL DEMONIO?**).- balbuceo como pudo hasta que se dio cuenta de con qué le taparon la boca.- GGGGRRRRMMMMHHHHHWWWOOOOMMMMM! (**MALDITA SEA, ESE ES EL TRAPO QUE USAMOS PARA LIMPIAR EL BAÑO!**)

.-SI ESE MISMO Y SI NO QUIERES QUE LIMPIEMOS EL BAÑO CONTIGO NO TE MOVERAS, ESTAS CLARO?.- y ambas féminas se impresionaron un poco cuando vieron que Ryu le entendió hasta la última palabra.

.-Mmmgggraaww? MMMRRGGGHHH! (**Pero que están tramando? YA SUELTENME!**)

.-Lo sentimos mucho Grimmjow-nii es que… no puede ser!.- Tori fijo su vista en la invitada de su hermano mayor y por poco no se le salen los ojos cuando la vio.- HARRIBEL-SAMA!

.-Ay no ya empezó.- aquello era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Desde que llegaron al palacio de Las Noches, Tori siempre fue una de las fans más fanáticas de Harribel y escucharla hablar de ella todo el día ya era un fastidio pero cuando le daban esos ataques de loquera se ponía insoportable.

.-UN LAPIZ Y PAPEL! UN LAPIZ Y PAPEL! MI REINO POR UN LAPIZ Y PAPEL!.- rápidamente salió corriendo hacia su habitación para buscar su libro de autógrafos pisando la cabeza de Grimmjow para llegar más rápido.

.-Nnngggrrrraaannn mmoosswwaarrwwwr! (**Cuando logre alcanzar mi "Pantera" los voy a destrozar!**).- balbuceo un adolorido Grimmjow con la frente algo roja por el pisotón.

.-Eso si la alcanzas.- respondió Ruy que seguía sentado triunfante sobre el espada.- woooow! Shiori-neesan tenía razón! Te devolvieron tu brazo enterito!

.-Debería darte pena Grimmjow… mira que dejarte acorralar por un par de niños.- la voz serena de Harribel se hizo notar para Ryu.

.-Mm? Y a todo esto que hace aquí? Acaso conoce a Grimmjow-niisan?.- la verdad que se le hacía algo extraño ver al peli celeste con otro espada. Grimmjow nunca mantuvo una relación amistosa con ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

.-Mmmm… dime una cosa Grimmjow, ya le contaste lo que paso?.- dijo viendo de mala manera al capturado sexta espada.

.- Mmmmrrgghhhawwwmmmmm (**Sí les conté, no hace falta que toques ese tema**).

.-Que fue lo que dijo?

.-Dijo que ya nos conto… ha! Hablan de cuando usted quiso cortejar a Grimmjow-niisan?.- esto hizo que ambos espadas se sobresaltaran. Harribel por lo que acababa de escuchar y Grimmjow porque se había metido en un buen lio.

.-Y exactamente qué fue lo que les dijo?.- y una aura maligna comenzó a formarse alrededor de la única mujer espada.

.-Dijo que usted lo acosaba día y noche, y prácticamente se le lanzo encima con tal de tocar sus pectorales y su bien formado cuerpo. Y que luego lo llevo a su cuarto para que después él hiciera lo que quisiera con esa mercancía de primera que tiene en su parte delantera, y después de eso Tori me tapo los oídos mientras Shiori-neesan le daba una buena patada en la cara seguida de varios insultos.- dijo viendo hacia el techo para recordar ese extraño día.

.-Conque dijo todo eso he…?.- y esa aura maligna se intensifico después de escuchar esa respuesta de parte del niño.

.-! (**Ryu yo nunca te pido nada, pero por lo que más quieras ya cállate!**).- en realidad el cuento era otro: Grimmjow varias veces trato de propasarse con Harribel en el pasado y más de una vez el peli azul volvía con un ojo morado, la nariz sangrando o peor: con un horrible dolor en su entrepierna a lo que él se excusaba diciendo que eran las heridas por una batalla con algún shinigami.

.-Grimmjoooow…- ahora sí que estaba molesta. Ella no se molestaba con facilidad pero cuando lo hacía, sálvese el que pueda.

.-YA VOLVI!.- y justo a tiempo para que la pequeña rubia disfrutara del espectáculo.

.-… NO ANDES INVENTANDO COSAS QUE NO SON!.- y guiada por la ira, tomo a Grimmjow por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo mando volando al espacio sideral ((y no sé quien pagara los arreglos del techo )).

.-_HHHHHRRRRGGGGG!_.- y el pobre Grimmjow por fin cumplió su sueño de volar.

.-Y se va, se va, se va yyy… se sigue yendo!.- Ruy solo podía mirar como su hermano mayor se perdía de la vista por madre puñetazo en toda la cara de parte de la espada.

.-Harribel-sama podría darme su autógrafo?.- y como que a Tori le importaba un Luppi lo que pudiera pasarle a Grimmjow.

.-Hm? Seguro… y a todo esto donde esta Shiori-kun?.- hizo la pregunta mientras complacía a una muy emocionada y sonrojada Tori.

.-Shiori-neesan fue a hacer una visita y le dejo esta nota a Grimmjow-niisan.- el que contesto fue el pequeño pelinegro porque Tori ya se había desmayado de la emoción por conocer a su ídolo.

Harribel tomo la nota con curiosidad. Era solo una hojita de papel que decía

"Fui a visitar a un amigo, volveré pronto… P.D. cuida que Ryu no coma nada dulce, está castigado por comerse unos que prepare."

.-Mmmmm… y supongo que no estás cumpliendo con tu castigo.- dijo mientras veía al pequeño azabache atiborrarse con unos dulces.

.-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.- dijo con la boca llena mientras agarraba otra tanda de dulces.- nee… Grimmjow-niisan va a estar bien?

.-Puedes estar tranquilo… ese mal nacido es más resistente de lo que parece.- dijo mientras admiraba ese enorme agujero que había dejado en el techo.- no te preocupes por él, pronto regresara.

.-No me preocupo, es solo que hoy le toca a él hacer la cena y yo no tengo ánimos de cocinar.- respondió todo tranquilo, ignorando el hecho de que su hermano mayor salió volando como el propio cohete de propulsión a chorro ((pero a chorro de sangre XD)).

++++- CUIDAD KARAKURA -++++

Saltando de edificio en edificio, buscando y buscando sin descansar, buscando un riatsu que no podía encontrar. Tania que avisarle que la humana estaba en hueco mundo, que toda esa cháchara de ataque fue solo una trampa pero por más que buscaba, la arrancar no podía encontrar al capitán Hitsugaya.

.-Adonde te fuiste Toshiro?.- se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio bastante alto, viendo esa enorme ciudad que tenia frente a ella. Creyó que si buscaba en un lugar alto lo encontraría fácilmente pero también había notado que no solo no podía encontrar al shinigami peliblanco, sino que tampoco podía sentir la presencia de los otros shinigamis que habían ido con él.- Ni Rangiku-san ni los otros dos están por aquí… solo puedo sentir algunos riatsus pero nada fuera de lo común… adonde se fueron todos?.- se puso en pose pensativa para recordar algún detalle que le brindara las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que se hacía, pero por más que pensara aquello no tenía mucho sentido para ella.

La arrancar escucho unos pasitos conocidos a lo lejos.- Lo encontraron?.- Maru y Moru negaron con la cabeza. Ambos gatitos decidieron acompañar a su dueña y esta accedió. A pesar de que eran unos gatos, eran bastante inteligentes y además tercos.

Pero porque se había ido? Será que le ordenaron regresar? Pero él no le dijo nada de que se iba, porque? Todas esas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza y si hay algo que de verdad la molestaba era no tener respuestas, eso la enfurecía. Apretó sus puños en señal de ira por no entender ni una palabra de lo que planeaba ese maniático de Aizen y por no saber en dónde demonios estaba Hitsugaya, pero sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos.

_.-"Getsuga Tenshuo"!.- _de quien sabe dónde, aparece el mismo Kurosaki Ichigo para atacar a la recién llegada arrancar.

Pudo esquivar la técnica del shinigami sustituto por poco. Ese shinigami la había tomado por sorpresa, no había notado su presencia. Estaba tan concentrada en buscar a Toshiro y a Matsumoto que se desconecto de cualquier otro riatsu que pudiera sentir, grave error. Aquel sujeto era fuerte, eso lo sabía porque muy pocos logran llamar la atención de su hermano mayor. Para colmo ella no era muy fuerte que se diga, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad en contra del cabeza de zanahoria.

.-ESPERA UN MOMENTO!.- pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas. Ichigo ataco con otro Getsuga Tenshuo contra la arrancar y esta logro esquivarlo de nuevo. Gracias al cielo era rápida sino ese ataque la alcanzaría y muy probablemente la lastimaría de gravedad.

Tenía que detenerlo de alguna manera y hablar con él. Tal vez el sabría a donde se fue el joven capitán. Pero eso no sería demasiado sospechoso? Y si en el ataque a la ciudad no se había dado cuenta de que era ella? Al diablo con eso! Quería respuestas y las quería ya.

Se dirigió hacia unos edificios de gran altura pero que se encontraban muy juntos, ahí podría ocultarse y tener algo de ventaja para inmovilizarlo. Se mantuvo un momento detrás de una de las estructuras, esperando hasta que el shinigami fuera a buscarla y así sorprenderlo para neutralizarlo de todo movimiento. Fijo su vista por donde pensó que se había ido el shinigami pero Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que esa chica estaba planeando, así que rodeo la torre de concreto y ladrillo para así sorprender a esa arrancar y así sacarle las respuestas sobre donde se habían llevado a Inoue.

.-MEEOOWWW!.- el maullido de sus gatos fue lo que la alerto. Ese shinigami era más listo de lo que pensaba.

.-YA TE TENGO!.- fue con todo lo que tenia contra la arrancar.

Shiori desenvaino su espada y bloqueo el ataque de la zanpakuto del shinigami sustituto. Necesitaba inmovilizarlo de alguna manera pero ese sujeto era más inquieto que Ryu… bueno tal vez no tanto, pero el punto es que se movía demasiado y no veía su oportunidad para hablar con él.

Logro apartar a Ichigo solo para que este volviera a atacarla. Ese cabeza de zanahoria era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Debía por lo menos tratar de razonar con él aunque ya sabía que sería inútil pero era mejor intentar que seguir con eso.

.-DETENTE! YO NO QUIERO..- no termino de hablar porque debía esquivar otro ataque del Kurosaki.

Aquello era inútil. Ese sujeto era un terco de los buenos, de hecho en cierta forma le recordaba a Grimmjow pero ahora no tenía tiempo para preguntarse porque.

Fue cuando algo sucedió, algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo y ya se le había olvidado: unas sombras de uno de los edificios cercanos se estiraron hasta atrapar las manos de Kurosaki. Debía estar agradecida de que fuera de noche porque sino esa técnica no habría servido de mucho. Una vez que las sombras atraparon las manos de Ichigo la arrancar aprovecho y le dio una patada en el estomago llevándolo de golpe al suelo. Ni siquiera le dio chance a Kurosaki de reaccionar, apenas el chico llego al suelo, la arrancar se le monto encima de su espalda para así sostener sus brazos de forma dolorosa mientras ponía su pie en la cabeza del shinigami.

.-PERO QUE..?.- no sabía de dónde habían salido esas sombras, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Esa arrancar lo había inmovilizado y aprovecho la situación para separarlo de Zangetsu.

.-ESCUCHAME! No quiero pelear contigo, solo vine a hablar.- no podía soltarlo porque si lo hacía, ese grandísimo estúpido se lanzaría al ataque.- ahora, estoy segura de que tendrás preguntas pero yo también las tengo. Así que haremos lo siguiente: yo responderé lo que pueda de tus dudas y tu responderás las mías, entendiste?

.-Donde tienen a Inoue?.- no es que haya entendido, es solo que necesitaba respuestas de una manera o de otra.

.-Ella está en hueco mundo..

.-Para qué se la llevaron? Ahrg!.- iba a preguntar algo mas pero la arrancar comenzó a estrujar sus brazos de forma muy dolorosa.

.-Aguántalo ahí! El trato era: tu pregunta y yo respondo, luego yo pregunto y tú respondes.- eso era irritante para ella, que la gente no le prestara atención.- Ahora, porque no puedo sentir los riatsus de los otros shinigamis?

.-Y como para que..? ahrg!

.-Contesta coño!.- exigió mientras doblaba los brazos del chico como si fuese a rompérselos.- donde están los otros shinigamis?

.-Regresaron a la sociedad de almas!.- respondió rápidamente para que la chica dejara de lastimarlo.- ahora responde mi otra pregunta. Porque se la llevaron?

.-No estoy segura… creo que Aizen la quiere por sus poderes de sanación, pero ese maniático es impredecible.- y eso era verdaderamente irritante.- ahora me toca a mí. Y porque volvieron a la sociedad de almas?

.-Saben que Aizen se está preparando así que necesitan de toda la ayuda posible.- respondió algo más calmado. Parecía que esa arrancar no tenía intenciones de luchar, lastimarlo un poco sí pero no matarlo.- Inoue está bien?

.-Síp, ella está bien… por lo menos estaba bien cuando la vi. Que conste que no te lo digo para preocuparte pero es la verdad.- no estaba segura de si el shinigami se había calmado pero no tenía prisa en averiguarlo.- cuando recibieron la orden de regresar?

.-Y porque quieres sa..? AHRG! ITAI, ITAI!

.-Tu como que no eres muy listo verdad?.- a este paso, Ichigo se quedara sin brazos. La herencia de Grimmjow se hizo presente en forma de sonrisa cínica en la cara de la arrancar.- Si no quieres perder los brazos, te sugiero que respondas.

.-OK, OK, PERO YA NO HAGAS ESO!.- pareciera que esa niña ya tenía bastante experiencia en inmovilizar a oponentes más grandes que ella.- la orden se dio como a las doce horas que USTEDES nos atacaron.

.-Uuuyyy si… ettoo… perdona esa escena de antes.- dijo recordando esa escena familiar con su hermano mayor.

.-De donde salieron esas sombras de antes?.- pregunto el peli naranja aun en el suelo.

.-Mi gato negro, el tiene la habilidad de manipular las sombras pero solo cuando es de noche, de día esta técnica no funciona bien.- respondió fijando la vista en Moru.- lamento lo de la chica.

.-Como pudiste hacerle eso?.- pregunto serio el peli naranja quien seguía preso por la pequeña morena.

.-Que conste que yo no la secuestre! Ahí el crédito se lo lleva Ulquiorra, ese emo sin emoci..

.-No hablo de Inoue…

.-He?... pero…? Ahhhh ya… te diste cuenta no?.- ok, tal vez no era tan estúpido como creía.- fue con lo de Grimmjow?

.-No se supone que yo pregunto y tu contestas para luego tu preguntar y yo contestar?.- esa pregunta no le gusto a la arrancar.

.-Te han dicho que eres un idiota?.- y dicho esto presiono la cabeza del shinigami contra el suelo.- no tenía la intención de llegar tan lejos pero son cosas que pasan, y jamás tuve la intención de lastimarlo y jamás lo haría porque yo… yo lo quiero.

.-Eso es una locura.. MRG!

.-No eres ni el primero ni el último que lo dice pero así son las cosas.- comento la morena mientras ponía más presión a su pie para pisar la cabezota de zanahoria del shinigami.

.-Puag! Estoy tragando tierra sabes?... Entonceeesss tu y Grimmjow son amigos?

.-Ammmm… algo así… él es mi hermano mayor.

.-Noo!.- ahora ya entendía porque el enano se retorcía cada vez que se mencionaba a su cuñado.

.-Sí ya se! No nos parecemos en nada. Veras, yo saque el cerebro y él… la verdad no estoy muy segura de que saco él.- tal vez esa sed de poder y el gusto hacia las peleas.- por cierto. Gracias por entretener tanto a mi hermano y lamento que te moleste tanto, es que él es así.

.-Nunca pensé que ese sujeto pudiera tener familia.

.-El no es tan malo como parece. Es solo que es un idiota.

.-Es que él es tan… tan…

.-Sádico? Destructivo? Impulsivo? Idiota? Desconsiderado? Cínico? Tarugo? Imbécil? Descerebrado? Detenme cuando quieras porque la lista sigue.- mentalmente se puso a pensar que otra palabra podía encajar en la frase del shinigami.

.-Y por lo visto se quieren mucho.- Ichigo levanto la ceja para denotar más aun su tono sarcástico.

.-Jejeje… síííí… la verdad es que así nos llevamos bien los cuatro.- respondió con una sonrisa tras recordar una escena familiar: ella y su hermano mayor peleando por el último bocadito de arroz de la cena, mientras Ryu animaba la pelea lanzando porras para ambos lados y Tori tratando de llamar a la calma con más gritos.

.-Como que los cuatro?

.-Pues Grimmjow, mis hermanos menores y yo… ha! Y también Maru y Moru.- ambos gatitos recostaron la cabeza sobre las mejillas de Shiori como agradeciendo que los tomara en cuenta.

.-Wow! No tenía idea de que Grimmjow fuera un tipo de familia.

.-Técnicamente no lo es pero hace lo que puede.

.-Así queee… tu y Toshiro he?

.-Aja… si se lo dices a alguien te voy a..

.-No le diré a nadie así que puedes respirar tranquila… por cierto ya podrías bajarte?.- es que no estaba en la posición más cómoda sin mencionar de que eso daba pena, que una niña lo inmovilizara de esa forma y gracias a dios no había nadie que pudiera verlo.

.-No vas a seguir atacándome verdad?

.-No, no voy a atacarte.

.-Mmmm… está bien. Pero no intentes nada.- y dicho esto se bajo del shinigami pero igual estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento.- así que Toshiro volvió a la sociedad de almas he?

.-Sí... quieren a todos los shinigamis listos para la guerra.- respondió mientras levantaba a Zangetsu y lo ponía sobre su espalda.

.-Mmm… creí que algunos irían a salvar a Inoue-san.

.-Creen que Inoue es una traidora… y que no vale la pena que por una vida pongamos en riesgo todas las demás.- respondió cabizbajo tras recordar las palabras del viejo comandante.

.-Y dicen que nosotros no tenemos corazón… bueno ya que Toshiro no está aquí no veo razones para quedarme.- se disponía a irse pero la voz del shinigami sustituto la detuvo.

.-Quiero pedirte un favor…

.-Cual será?.- ya tenía una leve sospecha de cual sería ese favor.

.-Llévame contigo a hueco mundo.- exigió el Kurosaki de forma seria e imponente.

.-Jhm! Y que te hace pensar que hare eso?.- Ichigo abrió por completo los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de la arrancar. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero la chica continúo hablando.- Aunque… no importa lo que te diga, creo que igual piensas suicidarte no? Un shinigami que va por voluntad propia a hueco mundo… eso sería casi tan loco como una arrancar que va por voluntad propia a la Soul Society.

.-No me digas que..

.-Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo.- rápidamente interrumpió al cabeza de naranja antes de que hiciera un comentario estúpido a su parecer.- mira te lo voy a decir claramente. Si vas a hueco mundo lo único que lograras será que te maten. Ahí no solo esta baka-Grimmjow sino que también esta Aizen… no te preocupes por Inoue-san, yo me encargare de que este bien pero..

.-No me importa!.- interrumpió a la arrancar para decir uno de sus discursos ((ya saben, esos discursos que da el héroe del anime 7.7U no es que esté en contra pero de vez en cuando aburren 9.9)).- no me importa tener que enfrentarme a Grimmjow o a Aizen, yo iré a salvar a Inoue y ade..

.-Ay ya cállate!.- la chica interrumpió al shinigami sin delicadeza alguna.- no tengo tiempo para tonterías… ya te dije, si vas a hueco mundo morirás. Tal vez no sea Grimmjow, tal vez no sea Aizen pero alguno de los otros espadas te hará frente y déjame decirte que esos tipos son de temer.

Ichigo no respondió, algo en la mirada de esa chica daba cierta sensación de temor cuando dijo eso ultimo.

.-Bueno! Si ya no hay más que decir… Jane! Ichigo-san!.- Shiori ya le había dado la espalda para marcharse.- y no te preocupes por Inoue-san, yo me asegurare de que no le hagan nada… aunque eso de cuidar a la gente no se me da muy bien… no te vayas a tardar mucho he?.- dicho esto desapareció usando sonido.

Por lo menos sabía que Inoue estaba bien, eso lo calmaba un poco pero eso no quería decir que ya podía respirar tranquilamente. Ella estaba en manos de un loco con complejos de dios y era su deber ir a rescatarla, con o sin ayuda. Esta sería la última vez, ya no fallaría de nuevo en proteger a alguien a quien quiera, iba a rescatarla y así no tener que disculparse de nuevo por su debilidad.

Y ahora debía hacer algo con respecto a cierto peliblanco que se había ido sin decir nada. Solo que había un problemita, o más bien un problema enorme: ir a al mundo humano era una cosa, pero ir a la Soul Society era otra cosa muy diferente. Un hollow nunca tenia la necesidad de ir a la SS, solo los verdaderos idiotas iban a ese lugar infestado de shinigamis. No había necesidad de ir allí, todo lo que un hollow necesitaba lo encontraba en Hueco Mundo o en el mundo humano y no había nada que hacer allá. Si querías pelear, en hueco mundo encontrabas a más de un imbécil que no valía la pena ni mencionar; si querías volverte más fuerte, solo tenias que comer a unos cuantos hollows para volverte un gillian; si solo querías cambiar de paisaje, ibas al mundo humano solo para comer algún plus; si querías un reto más gratificante, ibas al mundo humano para matar al pobre shinigami que estuviese encargado de la zona. Ir al mundo humano era como abrir una puerta y entrar a otra habitación, no había de que preocuparse, uno que otro shinigami que estuviese vigilando y lo mejor es que allí era donde estaba la comida por abundancia… pero la Soul Society era una trampa mortal. Ese lugar estaba lleno de shinigamis muy fuertes y la verdad no entendía del todo porque varios hollows iban para allá, pero bueno, para lo que le importaba.

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

.-Mmmmm… esto es tan molesto… que creen que debería hacer?.-Shiori ya se encontraba caminando en el pasillo de las noches con una lucha personal: o iba a la SS a encontrar a Hitsugaya o se olvidaba del tema y esperaba si el destino los volvía a juntar.

.-Prruuu.- Maru se encontraba sobre la cabeza de la morena mientras Moru jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello.

.-Saben? Es mucho más fácil conversar con ustedes cuando están interesados.- levanto al pequeño Moru y lo sostuvo frente a ella.- estoy indecisa! Creen que podrían ayudarme un poco?

.-Meow.- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta de parte de la pequeña bola de pelos oscura.

.-Mmmmm… no sé si debería hablar con él… quiero decir… ese malnacido seguro que se pondrá colérico si le digo algo… maldito baka-Grimmjow.- ya para cuando dijo esto, Moru ya había regresado a su hombro.

.-Meow meow…- y aunque pareciera extraño, la chica arrancar estaba teniendo una conversación con su gato negro, porque su gata de color blanco ya se había quedado dormida sobre su cabeza.

.-Aaasshh! Es tan difícil! Porque demonios tengo que pasar por todo esto? El se fue y no me dijo nada! No puedo hacer nada con eso. Pero y si no le dieron oportunidad? Y si apenas recibió la orden tuvo que marcharse? Pero que voy a hacer? No puedo decirle nada de esto a nadie! Si le digo a Ryu y a Tori, se pondrán como locos y querrán acompañarme y ni de coña que los voy a dejar ir! Y si le digo al pelo de escoba se pondrá como maniático en busca de sangre y de seguro me volverá a encadenar! No puedo decírselo a Lilynette-chan porque de seguro no soportara otra tortura y abrirá la boca y escupirá todo! Y tampoco puedo decirle nada de esto a Harribel-sama porque ella no sabe que me gusta un…! Creo que es mejor que no lo diga en voz alta… pero qué coño es lo que puedo hacer? QUE PUEDO HACER?.- se sostuvo la cabeza de forma frenética como tratando de calmar sus pensamientos y dudas.

.-Meow meow… meow.- Moru trataba de calmar a su dueña que parecía que estaba a punto de darle una crisis psicótica.

.-Hhhhaaa… sí ya sé…- y tuvo que poner en práctica su truco de contar hasta diez para calmarse.- todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera hablar con alguien que me entendiera… lástima que aquí solo hay puros sádicos.

.-Mmeeooowww…- ni se dio cuenta cuando Maru bajo de su cabeza hasta dirigirse a un pasillo que daba a cierto lugar.

.-Y ahora que pasa Maru?...- fue cuando vio la dirección que señalaba con su patita, una dirección que tal vez sería la solución a su crisis existencial.- mmm… quizás… puede que funcione!

* * *

((que sera lo que va a funcionar? ira a la SS o se quedara tranquila por una vez en la vida? descubranlo en la continuación!

bueno me gustaría responder algunos de los comentarios que me dejaron:

**yamihime misa-chan: **me alegra que este remedo de fic sea uno de tus favoritos n.n y ya te estaba extrañando porque hace tiempo que no dejas un review espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu campamento y te hayas divertido mucho y tranqui que con algo de suerte subo el próximo capi dentro de dos días así que cruza los dedos.

**Artemis - Hime:** jajaja es que cuando se trata del drama de un romance prohibido hay que calmar las ansias con algo no? o.^* y que esperabas? se trata de su hermanita y por puro instinto se va a poner celoso n.n gracias por dejar review y por leer este remedo de fic n.n eso me anima a seguir escribiendo!

bueno ahora sí la despedida momentánea! TToTT pero no se preocupen que es solo por los momentos! si la suerte y si el sistema educativo lo permite 7.7 subiré el próximo cap en dos días así que sean pacientes!

recuerden ser buenos con la escritora y dejen un review para asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo... de lo contrario voy a pensar que nadie me quiere 7.7

pueden dejar: chistes, regaños, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, bromas, palabras sin sentido, opiniones, sugerencias, saludos o una biografía completa, pero eso sí! de todo menos insultos por que eso na hace ningún bien a nadie 7.7

me despido pero no sin antes decir queee... BLEACH ES LO MAXIMO!))


	15. Chapter 15

((HOLAAAAAA! KONICHIWAAAA! adivinen quien vino a alegrarles el día con sus estupideces? PUES YO! URIKO-SAMA! XD XD XD XD

y tal como prometí! aquí les traigo el próximo capitulo de mi remedo de fic n.n

bueno, este capitulo se me ocurrió gracias a una experiencia personal que prefiero dejar en el pasado, porque cada vez que me acuerdo de eso me dan ganas de enterrarme viva de la vergüenza XP

y adivinen que? el protagonista de este capitulo es nada mas y nada mejor que Shiro-chan!

ojala les agrade ^^ yo en lo personal me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y sí... soy cruel con el pobre Shiro BUUUAAJAJAJA!

recuerden que ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salio de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!

DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA! ^W^

* * *

Cap. 15 "_aclarando las dudas?… si claro_"

.-Ok, sí puedo, sí puedo, sí puedo… no puedo, no puedo, NO PUEDO!.- ya habían pasado como dos horas en la que Shiori se debatía entre "sí puedo" o "no puedo".- NO PUEDO HACERLO!... no seas cobarde claro que sí puedes!... NO, NO PUEDO HACERLO!... contrólate coño!.- y se dio una cachetada ella misma para reaccionar.- Ok… ok… solo tengo que entrar ahí y… pero que mierda es lo que le digo? Ahora sí, definitivamente no puedo hacerlo! NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO NO..!.- y ahora fue el turno de Maru el darle una cachetada a su dueña, lo cual le provoco unos rasguños.

.-MEOWW!.- para los que no entienden ((ósea todo el mundo 7.7)) eso sería un "contrólate!" de parte de la pequeña bola de pelos.

.-Ok… creo que ya me calme… y para la próxima, retrae las garras!.- vio de forma asesina a sus dos gatitos para luego depositar su vista al frente.- Bueno… ya estoy aquí… mínimo seria decirle aunque sea un "hola" no?

.-Meow meow…- y Maru y Moru no le estaban prestando mucha atención que se diga, estaban más entretenidos jugando a las luchas entre sí.

.-Un poquito de apoyo moral sería bueno saben?.- dijo con su ceño fruncido para luego volver a ver hacia adelante.- bueno, vamos a hacer lo siguiente: paso un momentin y veo si no está durmiendo o algo… claro que después de lo que paso no me sorprendería. Tal vez no esté de humor para recibir visitas en este momento… digo, no todos los días te ves envuelta en este tipo de situaciones… HAARRGG! PERO NO PUEDO ESPERAR! Pero tampoco puedo ser tan desconsiderada… MALDITA INDECISIÓN!

.-Meow….- llamo Maru cuando vio una sombra que se aparecía por el pasillo.

.-Bueno, bueno… solo paso un momento y saludo, luego veo como saco la conversación..- lamentablemente, la pequeña arrancar estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a sus gatitos.

.-Meoww!.- y ahora fue Moru quien trato de advertir a la arrancar al ver que esa sombra se estaba cercando.

.-Pero y si no quiere hablarme? Seguramente no quiere hablar con nadie en este momento.- y Shiori seguía sin prestar atención.

.-MEEOOWW!

.-QUE?.- vio un momento a sus gatos, solo por un momento porque de inmediato sintió como era observada por una mirada profunda y vacía, se dio la vuelta solo para confirmar sus sospechas.- humg*… jejeje… _**ahora sí estoy muerta**_.

++++- SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS -++++

.-Así que no durmió en toda la noche he?

.-No… ha estado muy metido en su trabajo… quiero decir, más de lo normal.

.-Y no sabes porque es Rangiku-san?

.-Tengo una leve sospecha….- respondió la teniente mientras veía esa escena con mescla entre tierno y perturbador.

.-Una leve sospecha? A que te refieres?.- pregunto curioso el actual líder del escuadrón tres y uno de los muchos compañeros de tragos de Matsumoto.

.-Nada más digamos que mi taicho está pasando por una crisis amorosa.- respondió levantando el dedo y con sonrisita juguetona.

.-Una qué de que cosa?.- y la teniente del quinto escuadrón no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

.-Ya va! Rebobina… dijiste "amorosa"?.- y Kira tampoco podía creer que esa palabra estuviera ligada con el capitán Hitsugaya.

.-Síp! Así como lo oyen. Mi taicho por fin! Fue alcanzado por una de las flechas de Cupido!.- respondió una orgullosa Matsumoto cruzada de brazos.

.-Segura que te sientes bien Rangiku-san? No tienes fiebre o algo?.- y Hinamori seguía sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

.-Seguramente bebió algo de sake antes de venir aquí….- Kira tomo de los hombros a la teniente de grandes pechos y la puso frente a él.- MATSUMOTO-SAN… DINOS QUE TE TOMASTE ANTES DE VENIR.

.-Sigue hablando y te voy a partir la cara.- y dicho esto, el teniente rubio la soltó rápidamente. Si esa mirada matadora casi lo deja en shock, el recibir un golpe seria mortal.

.-Estas segura? La has visto?.- pregunto mientras estaba escondido detrás de Hinamori. Ya no estaba escéptico, ahora lo que estaba era curioso.

.-Y cómo es? Es linda? Ella sabe que Hitsugaya-kun es su novio?.- y la curiosidad también le gano la partida a Hinamori.

.-Claro que lo sabe! Y déjame decirte que es una chica encantadora. Y mi taicho esta súper enamorado de ella y la forma en que se conocieron… ahhh… muy al estilo de una película de acción y romance… fue tan romántico e irreal, fue como si el mismo cielo estuviese de acuerdo con esa relación.- ok, eso ya era mentira. Matsumoto estaba con los ojos vidriosos y las manos juntas para decir esto. Ya estaba comenzando a inventar una historia totalmente diferente a lo que de verdad paso.

.-No te creo! A ver, cuenta!.- y rápidamente Kira se llevo a Matsumoto al sillón de la oficina.

.-No puede ser! Shiro-chan está enamorado!.- la teniente del quinto escuadrón también se puso cómoda para escuchar atentamente la versión de los hechos de Matsumoto.

.-Bueno el cuento fue así… todo iba de lo más normal en el mundo humano cuando de repente… UN EJERCITO DE MENOS APARECIO! Eran como cien… mil… millones de Menos Grande! Todo parecía perdido, estábamos a punto de estirar la pata cuando de repente… TA TANNN! APARECIO EL MERO MERO! Fue cuando mi taicho apareció para ponerle fin a esa marea negra que parecía nunca acabar y luego vio como una pobre e indefensa chica estaba a punto de..

.-Ya deja de contar cosas que no son Matsumoto…

.-HAAA!.- los tres tenientes se sobresaltaron solo para ver como el seriecísimo capitán Hitsugaya los miraba de forma seria y cruzado de brazos.

.-Ta-taicho! Acaso nos estaba escuchando?

.-Estaba dormido, no en coma y tú tienes un altavoz en vez de cuerdas vocales.- respondió el bello durmiente.

Toshiro no había dormido en toda la noche con la escusa de que tenía mucho papeleo que hacer, pero lo que de verdad lo mantenía despierto era la idea de que cierta arrancar impulsiva fuera al mundo humano y al no encontrarlo ahí se pondría histérica.

.-Y tanto tu como yo sabemos que nada de lo que dices es verdad.- después de dormir, ya estaba algo más relajado pero seguía con su ceño fruncido.- y por cierto Matsumoto… en vez de estar contando historias porque no haces tu trabajo?

.-Ay taicho… solo estaba tomándome un pequeñito descansito para conversar con Kira y Hinamori.- dijo con sonrisa nerviosa y agitando la mano.

.-Aja… y de cuando acá yo tengo un mueble extra en mi oficina?.- y con el ceño aun mas fruncido, señalo con la mirada aquel mueble sospechosamente cuadrado.

.-Jejejejeje… b-bueno esooo… ES UN REGALO!.- y como ya era de costumbre, la teniente de grandes senos no perdía la esperanza.

Y Hitsugaya no era conocido por ser tonto, todo lo contrario. Rápidamente tomo la tela de color blanco que cubría ese "mueble" solo para llevarse una "sorpresa", ahí estaba el papeleo que debía realizar la muy holgazana de su teniente ordenado de tal forma que pareciera un mueble cualquiera. Luego de ver con enojo ese "mueble" fijo su vista en su teniente, la cual estaba detrás de Hinamori protegiéndose de la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su capitán.

.-Entonces capitán Hitsugaya… usted de verdad tiene una…?.- cuestiono Kira tratando de desviar el tema para así salvar a la muy holgazana Matsumoto.

.-Eso no es asunto de ustedes.- respondió todo serio y cruzado de brazos.

.-Eso quiere decir que si tiene!.- Intervino una emocionada Hinamori.- qué emoción! Shiro-chan tiene novia! Ahora que lo pienso… esta seria tu primera novia Shiro-chan!

.-Es cierto taicho!... O POR DIOS ES CIERTO!.- y Matsumoto se tomo de los cabellos como si hubiese descubierto el secreto mejor guardado del universo.

.-Que sucede Matsumoto-san?.- y ninguno de los otros tres entendía esa actitud de la teniente del escuadrón diez.

.-Que no lo ven? Esta es la primera novia de mi taicho! Y mi taicho no sabe ni pio de estas cosas!.- y ahora entendían menos.

.-Es cierto… y eso no te molesta Shiro-chan?.- la pregunta de Hinamori fue dirigida hacia Hitsugaya.

.-Repito, no es asunto de ustedes.- respondió desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

.-Taicho, que no lo ve? Que sabe usted de las relaciones? O de cómo se debe de tratar a una novia?.- y la teniente había tocado un buen punto. Hitsugaya apenas si sabia como tratar a los amigos, el no sabía nada de cómo tratar a una novia.

.-Espera un momento Matsumoto… que esas cosas no se van averiguando conforme pasa el tiempo?.- si la respuesta era que no, mínimo se metería una cachetada él solo.

.-Técnicamente sí… pero a usted no le hace falta!.- respondió animada la teniente peli naranja.

.-Se que me arrepentiré de esto… pero explícate mejor.

.-Quiero decir que cualquier duda que tenga… YO SE LA PUEDO ACLARAR!.- y se señalo a sí misma con su dedo pulgar en pose heroica.

.-Es cierto! Rangiku-san y yo podemos aclarar todas tus dudas Shiro-chan! Después de todo, que mejor ayuda que la voz de la experiencia?.- Hinamori se unió a la fiesta adoptando una pose casi idéntica a la de Matsumoto.

.-Primero: no me llames así. Y segundo: desde cuando tú tienes experiencia?.- pregunto Hitsugaya levantando la ceja de forma sospechosa.

.-Bueno, en practica no tengo mucha… pero me he leído todas la novelas románticas que hay en la biblioteca así que también puedes contar conmigo!.- respondió una inspirada Hinamori.

.-AGUANTENLO AHÍ!.- la voz del teniente rubio fue lo que distrajo a los otros tres.- lamento decirles que están muy, muy equivocadas.

.-_**Por fin alguien que piensa con cordura**_.- pensó el joven peliblanco solo para llevarse una enorme decepción.

.-Lo que el capitán Hitsugaya necesita es la voz de la experiencia… MASCULINA!.- y como simple acto de reflejo, Hitsugaya se golpeo la frente como tratando de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

.-Pero de que estás hablando Kira?.- pregunto una ofendida Matsumoto.

.-No me lo tomen a mal, pero seguramente ustedes dos solo le llenaran la mente de puras cursilerías y tonterías color de rosa. Aquí lo que hace falta es rociar al novato con su dosis de testosterona!.- dijo un autoritario Izuru tomando al pequeño capitán por el hombro.

.-Pero de que estás hablando? Ustedes los hombres solo piensan en peleas y demás tonterías!.- y empezó la guerra. Matsumoto y Hinamori tomaron el brazo que quedaba libre de Hitsugaya para jalonearlo hacia ellas.

.-Y ustedes solo piensan en el melodrama!.- y al pobre de Hitsugaya le iban a arrancar los brazos si eso seguía.

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

.-AUCH! TEN MAS CUIDADO COÑO!

.-Lo siento! Pero no puedo hacer mucho si no te quedas quieto Grimmjow-nii.- respondió Tori mientras le ponía una bandita a la nariz rota del sexto espada.

.-De verdad que esa mujer es sorprendente!.- Comento el pequeño azabache mientras veía lo que quedaba del techo.- mira nada mas ese agujero! Seguro que costara una fortuna en repararlo!

.-Fortuna que lamentablemente no tenemos.- dijo la sexta espada cabizbajo al recordar la crisis económica por la que pasaban.

.-Y porque no hacemos un segundo piso? Aprovechando que ya se hizo la demolición.- comento Ryu que seguía admirando aquel agujero.

.-Y como para que hace falta un segundo piso?.- Grimmjow no quería hacer un gasto innecesario de tiempo y recursos pero esos dos tenían otra cosa en mente.

.-Nee… ya que estamos en eso… YO QUIERO MI PROPIA HABITACION!.- desde hace mucho tiempo que Tori se había cansado de compartir el cuarto con su hermanito menor y ahora que había más espacio no iba a perder la oportunidad.

.-QUE? Si alguien merece su propio cuarto ese soy yo!.- y desde el inicio de los tiempos, Ryu tenía que soportar los ronquidos de Tori.

.-Pues no!

.-Pues sí!

.-PUES NO!

.-PUES SÍ!

.-BUENO YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!.- tenía que darle crédito a la enana morena por soportar a esos dos peleones.- Aquí nadie va a tener otra habitación! Tori, termina de arreglarme la nariz quieres?

.-Si señor!.- respondió la pequeña rubia para continuar con su trabajo de enfermera.

.-Y mira nada mas como te dejaron la cara!.- comento el pequeño azabache señalando la nariz rota de Grimmjow.

.-Acaso te quieres morir enano?.- pregunto con una sonrisa amenazadora especial para el pequeñajo.

.-Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento!.- se disculpo frenéticamente al ver esa cara de "te voy a matar" de parte del oji azul.

.-Es lindo ver que ya nos estamos llevando mejor.- intervino la rubia quien le colocaba un ungüento para la hinchazón a su onii-san.

.-Cállense de una maldita vez.- dijo Grimmjow con un tono de fastidio. No quería admitirlo pero la pequeña tenía razón, se estaban llevando bien a pesar de todo.- y a todo esto, donde está Shiori?

.-Ni idea.- respondieron en unisonó ambos parásitos.

Y fue en ese momento en que se escucho que tocaban la puerta de la sala. Tori rápidamente termino de vendarle la nariz a Grimmjow para que este fuera a atender el llamado que provenía de la entrada.

.-Maldita sea, quien será ahora?.- Grimmjow abrió lo puerta solo para encontrarse con una escena que ya no debería serle extraña, no después de todo lo que había pasado y de esas hormonas que comenzaban a actuar.- Y ahora que hiciste?

.-N-nada importante…- respondió la pequeña arrancar quien era sujetada del brazo por Ulquiorra.

.-Grimmjow, me da igual cuales sean tus problemas familiares, pero hazme el favor de mantenerla lejos de mi área de trabajo.- desde hace un buen rato, Ulquiorra había visto a la pequeña morena acercarse a su área de trabajo para alejarse después, no tenía idea de que estaba planeando pero no se arriesgaría a nada.

.-Ya entendí… gracias por traerla hasta acá.- y dicho esto tomo a la enana y tranco la puerta de un solo trompazo.

.-Lamento causarte problemas Grimmjow-nii- se disculpo para rápidamente para caminar hasta la cocina.

.-La verdad es que últimamente eres todo un dolor en el culo pero….- ok, ahora era cuando. Grimmjow respiro profundamente para acudir al centro de su alma y así dar inicio a la conversación con su hermanita.- mira Shiori, entiendo que… ú-últimamente has estado bajo mucha presión con todo este asunto de tu… tu… tu… dame un segundo quieres?... haaahhhh… tu no-no.. mrrrggg! TU NOVIO!... haahh… ok, ya lo dije. Sé que toda esa tensión debe de… como lo digo?... afectarte, y bueno, solo quería que supieras que… si en algún momento me necesitas para algo siempre puedes contar conmigo y… y déjame decirte que yo creo que… tu eres muy inteligente sin mencionar que eres la voz de la razón en esta loca familia y que confió en ti cuando dices que no hay problema. Has madurado mucho en este tiempo y creo que ya es hora de que empieces a tomar tus propias decisiones, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré para a poyarte en cualquier problema que tengas, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte yyy no me está prestando atención verdad?

.-Nop.

.-Para nada.- respondieron Ryu y Tori quienes veían a su onee-san ir de aquí para allá en la cocina.

Grimmjow estaba rabioso. Por primera vez en toda su cochina vida iba a hacer el papel de figura paterna voluntariamente, sin mencionar que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese acto de "hablar" y la maldita mocosa no le estaba poniendo atención!

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina para darle un regaño de los buenos a su hermana. Esa maldita mocosa lo iba a escuchar por las buenas o por las malas.

.-MALDITA PULGA! QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE..?

.-Prueba esto!.- y Shiori interrumpió a su hermano de lo que iba a decir metiéndole una cucharilla en la boca.

.-Mggmm!... mmmmm… esta bueno!.- respondió tras saborear lo que parecía ser un estofado.

.-Demonios!.- una vez escuchada la opinión de Grimmjow, tomo la cacerola y vacio su contenido en un bote de basura.

.- ¡¿Pero qué haces? Ya te dije que estaba bueno!.- y tanto a Grimmjow como a Ryu se les aguaron los ojos después de ver eso porque las comidas de Shiori eran una exquisitez.

.-Sí ya te oí… por eso es que no está bien.- Shiori puso su mano en el mentón en pose pensativa hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.- TORI!

.-He?.- y los otros tres arrancars se quedaron más que confundidos después de oír eso.

++++- SOSIEDAD DE ALMAS -++++

Mientras tanto en la SS, cierto capitancito estaba en un buen lio.

No sabía cómo, no sabía porque, pero ahora eran Hisagi, Kira y Tetsuzaemon contra Nanao, Hinamori y Matsumoto.

.-El capitán Hitsugaya se está convirtiendo en un hombre! Lo lógico sería que lo guiara uno!.- declaro el teniente de escuadrón siete jaloneando mas el brazo del pobre peliblanco.

.-Pero el está buscando consejos sobre chicas! Y quienes mejores para dárselos que nosotras?.- respondió molesta Matsumoto quien jaloneaba aun mas fuerte el brazo de su taicho.

.-Ustedes solo van a confundirlo con su palabrería! Nunca se toman nada enserio!.- comento Kira quien ahora cambio de táctica y comenzó a jalonear la pierna del pobre Hitsugaya.

.-Ja! Y ustedes solo lo enseñaran a comportarse como un verdadero patán!.- y ahora la teniente del escuadrón ocho tomo el torso del joven capitán para jalonearlo aun mas.

.-Nosotros vamos a enseñarle lo que de verdad importa! No a combinar los colores y hacer arreglos florales!.- este comentario lo dio Hisagi para ahora tomar el cuello de Hitsugaya.

.-Y QUE TIENEN DE MALO LAS FLORES?.- y ese grito colérico provino de Hinamori quien no soltaba por nada del mundo a su amigo de la infancia.

.-YA SUELTENME TODO EL MUNDO!.- es que si no lo hacían terminarían por desmembrarlo por completo. Y en menos de un parpadeo, todos los demás se alejaron rápidamente del joven capitán al notar como la temperatura bajaba drásticamente.

Los hombre se ocultaron detrás del escritorio de la oficina del decimo escuadrón mientras que las mujeres se escudaron detrás del sofá favorito de Matsumoto.

.-Ahora escúchenme todos ustedes…- todos los presentes tenían que agradecerle a cierta arrancar por enseñarle el truco de contar hasta diez, sino ya estarían todos congelados por los próximos diez mil años.- no los mato a todos en este momento por un par de razones: porque no quiero soportar un juicio con cargos de asesinato y porque por mas que se me retuerza la medula al admitirlo ustedes tiene razón, admito que en esto soy nuevo… así que… creo que lo lógico sería aceptar la ayuda de los hombres..

.-SIIIIII!.- gritaron en unisonó victorioso los masculinos que seguían detrás del escritorio.

.-No se preocupe capitán Hitsugaya, que está en buenas manos!.- dijo con sonrisa orgullosa el machista mas machista de la SS y líder de la asociación de hombres shinigamis para empezar su travesía.

.-Bueno para empezar, deberíamos ir con alguien irresistible para las mujeres.- comento Hisagi quien empujaba al pequeño capitán por la espalda hacia afuera de la oficina.

.-Y que sea un maestro en lo que se trata de verse genial.- continuo Kira caminado al lado de Hitsugaya.

.-Pero también tiene que ser un verdadero macho.- Iba puso su mano en el mentón en pose pensativa.

.-YA SE!.- dijeron todos los hombres levantando el dedo en pose maraca "ya lo tengo!". En cambio Hitsugaya ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar la ayuda de sus compañeros.

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

.-Ahora sí ya se le zafo un tornillo.- comento el pequeño oji verde mientras él y su onii-san miraban con verdadero terror como Shiori le pedía consejos culinarios a Tori.

Y en la cocina, la arrancar de cabellos chocolate prestaba mucha, muchísima atención a todos los movimientos que hacia la pequeña arrancar rubia. Eso debía ser ilegal. Porque demonios mezclarías la salsa de tomate con granizado de limón? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia Shiori al ver como su hermanita preparaba un revoltijo de "no sé qué".

.-Y ahora! El toque especial!.- dijo toda emocionada la chef mientras levantaba una botella con un liquido viscoso y rosa en su interior.

.-Que es eso?.- pregunto la siempre curiosa Shiori.

.-Es una salsa especial! Me la regalo Szayel Aporro-sama un día que me lo encontré. Dijo que con unas gotitas de esto mis platos no parecerán de este mundo!.- y se podía notar la emoción en la voz de la pequeña rubia.

.-Mmmm… yaaaa… POR TODOS LO CIELOS, QUE ES ESO?

Y al instante en que Tori volteo, la arrancar morena tomo la botella y se la lanzo a Ryu quien abrió la ventana para lanzar el recipiente fuera de la torre y por si las dudas, Grimmjow culmino lanzando un cero.

.-Que era qué?.- pregunto muy curiosa después de ver que no había nada.

.-Ay creo que solo fue mi imaginación.- dijo con sonrisa nerviosa y la mano en la nuca.

.-Grimmjow-nii tiene razón, a veces eres un poco extraña Shiori-san…- levanto la ceja algo confundida pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso.- HA! NO POUEDE SER! SE ACABO LA SALSA!.- grito de forma angustiosa llevándose las manos en la cabeza.- esto es horrible! Tendré que pedirle un poco más a Szayel Aporro-sama.

.-Mmm… porque no intentas hacerlo sin esa salsa por esta vez? Yo creo que con tus habilidades no la necesitas.- la morena tenía una sonrisa que inspiraba seguridad a la pequeña rubia.

.-Esta bien onee-san! No te fallare lo juro!.- y dicho esto volvió a su labor de "cocinar".

++++- SOUL SOCIETY -++++

Y mientras tanto con cierto shinigami…

.-No tienen idea de cuánto los odio.- gruño Hitsugaya con su clásico tic en el ojo.

.-JAJAJAJAJA OSEA QUE YA LE PUISIERON LA CADENA AL ENANO? JAJAJAJA ESTA SÍ QUE NO ME LA CREO!.- todo ese asunto fue un muy buen chiste para ese individuo con tendencia a la violencia.

.-Ooook… creo que no fue muy buena idea venir aquí.- Kira ya estaba comenzando a dudar de esa decisión que habían tomado.

.-Creo que tienes razón Kira… porque no mejor..?

.-Ya estamos aquí no? Seria de muy mala educación irnos sin que el capitán Zaraki conteste la pregunta!.- rápidamente Iba interrumpió al teniente del noveno escuadrón, no quería que cierto capitán se molestara por el comentario.

Sí, los hombres decidieron ir con el capitán del undécimo escuadrón, nada más y nada peor que el mismísimo Zaraki Kenpachi.

.-Ken-chan, no te rías! Chibi-kun está pasando por un mal momento y necesita de tus consejos amorosos!.- exclamo la pequeña teniente de pelo rosa.

.-Tsk… y que gano yo con ayudarlo?.- ni de chiste que iba a compartir sus "sabios conocimientos" de gratis.

.-Que buena pregunta capitán Zaraki! Si ayuda al capitán Hitsugaya lograra alejar las penas de esta pobre alma, obtendrá la satisfacción de haber ayudado, también la suerte lo verá con buenos ojos tras esa acción desinteresada y será más rico moralmente!.- respondió Tetsuzaemon levantando el dedo y con una sonrisita parecida al propio estafador de venta de garaje.

.-…

.-…

.-…

.-…

.-… (Sonido de grillo cantando)

.-Y un cupón de todo lo que puedas comer en el bar del seireitei.- culmino Hisagi levantando la hojita de papel.

.-TRATO ECHO!

.-De verdad no tienen idea de cuánto los odio.- y tuvo que hacer una versión mejorada de "contar hasta diez" porque ya había contado hasta el millón.

.-Bueno, lo primero que tienes que hacer es sacar musculo porque ninguna mujer se va a fijar en ti con esos palos de escoba a los que tú llamas brazos, luego debes cambiar de peinado a uno más genial y varonil… yo podría hacerte el favor de arreglártelo si quieres..

.-No gracias.- para verse como ese loco amante de la violencia? ((por dios que horrible! TToTT))

.-Yo te sugiero que le caigas a trompadas a alguien en frente de ella, así quedas como el macho de la película y dejas a los demás como la basura de mierda que son, y tienes que ser agresivo con las palabras, a las mujeres les gusta un hombre que lleve los pantalones bien puestos, siempre habla en voz muy alta para parecer inteligente y demuéstrale quien es el que manda, no dejes que la tipa se crea la gran cosa, a las mujeres les gusta los hombres dominantes! Estas tomando nota?

.-Ho sí, sí, no se preocupe capitán Zaraki.- contesto emocionado el teniente del escuadrón siete que saco una libretica para anotar cada silaba que salía de la boca de ese maniático.

.-Ohhh Ken-chan, eres un hombre muy sabio!.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la teniente de muy baja estatura.

.-Déjeme hacerle una pregunta… usted ha puesto en práctica alguno de sus consejos?.- pregunto el teniente del escuadrón tres levantando la ceja.

.-…

.-…

.-…

.-…

.-…

.-Bueeeeno… creo que ya no necesitamos más nada, así que mejor vámonos de una buena vez.- y el teniente del escuadrón nueve tomo a todos sus compañeros para salir pirados de ese lugar, dejando a un muy depresivo Zaraki con Yachiru consolándolo.

Una vez ya lejos del undécimo escuadrón, volvieron a maquinar alguna otra opción para ayudar al joven capitán enamorado. Este por su parte ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la ayuda del lado masculino.

.-Lamentamos que haya tenido que pasar por eso capitán Hitsugaya.- se disculpo de forma respetuosa el teniente de tatuaje del.

.-Creo que el capitán Zaraki no fue la mejor opción que digamos.- comento algo decaído el rubio con problemas de alcoholismo.

.-Pero de que están hablando? Esa fue la experiencia más educativa de toda mi vida!.- expreso con enorme sonrisa el líder de la asociación de hombre shinigamis.

Y a los otros tres shinigamis se les resbalo una enorme gota por la frente después de oír el comentario del de lentes oscuros.

.-Creo que debimos tratar con alguien más… experimentado, no sé si me entienden?.- comento el rubio tratando de ignorar al teniente del escuadrón siete.

.-Mmmm… creo que si te entiendo… y creo que tengo al hombre perfecto para eso!.- respondió Hisagi con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de tener a la persona correcta.

…. UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES….

.-Entonces? Cree que podría ayudarnos?.- pregunto de forma respetuosa el teniente moreno mientras que los otros tres que estaban detrás de él veían de forma curiosa a ese individuo.

.-Mmmmm… veo que está pasando por "esa" etapa… con gusto le ayudare con cualquier duda que tenga capitán Hitsugaya.- respondió con sus ojos entrecerrados y levantándose perezosamente de su silla que quedaba detrás de su escritorio.

.-De verdad no tiene que hacerlo.- y es que en cierta forma al peliblanco le daba pena molestarlo con problemas tan insignificantes como esos.

.-No es ninguna molestia. Porque no toman asiento y conversamos esto con una taza de té?.- tomo un juego de té que había en la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de un juego de muebles, algo desgastados pero que igual se veían acogedores.- pero creo que primero debo preguntar quién es la afortunada?

.-Es cierto, todavía no nos ha dicho quien es!.- Kira recordó que con todo ese barullo entre las mujeres y los hombres no dio oportunidad de preguntar quién era la novia del capitán del escuadrón diez.

.-Importa mucho saber quién es?.- respondió con otra pregunta mientras tomaba la taza de té que le ofrecían.

.-Si le resulta muy incomodo no tiene que decirlo, nada mas dígame que le interesa saber.- y dicho esto, el viejo Yamamoto tomo asiento para dar inicio a las lecciones de amor.

.-Con respecto a… lo que quisiera saber es… como le demuestro que la quiero?.- en ese factor estaba algo indeciso. A él no le gustaba demostrar afecto en público y eso lo molestaba, tenía que haber otra manera de demostrarle a la arrancar que la quería.

.-Ohhh… esa es una buena pregunta. Me vienen recuerdos de cuando yo era joven y me gustaba una chica del sexto escuadrón. Todos los oficiales se morían por ella, era delgada y de buenos tributos… ella era hermosa, y lo que más le gustaban eran las flores… aunque ella podía fácilmente opacar la belleza de cualquier rosa… la mejor forma de conquistarla eran con ramos de flores o con ese tipo de detalles… recuerdo una vez en que un compañero y yo nos llevamos a las espadas por decidir quién la invitaba a salir. Aquello fue un día memorable porque no sé cómo ni porque varios oficiales se unieron a la contienda… yo daba lo mejor de mí chamuscando a quien se me pusiera al frente…

Y como ya se podrán imaginar, el viejo comenzó a relatar su autobiografía completa. Un momento estaba hablando de cómo lo regañaron por andar jugando a las apuestas en las aéreas del escuadrón cuatro y al otro de cómo resulto herido en una batalla con un hollow verdaderamente molesto. Sus relatos fueron totalmente distantes a la pregunta por el capitán más joven, solo hablaba de cosas sin sentido para los cuatro invitados, cosas como que ataque es mejor para matar a un hollow, cuales tipos de té son los mejores, como no debes mezclar la ropa blanca con la de color, como mantener la forma de un onigiri, en fin, un montón de cosas que no venían al caso.

.-… Jajajaja… también recuerdo que al final termino por darme una cachetada ya que logro reconocerme de aquella vez en las aguas termales, después de eso no la volví a ver… eso aclara sus dudas capitán Hitsugaya?

.-ZZZzzz… ZZZzzz… ZZZzzz…mmm… mm! Ha…? Sí, sí, gracias por su ayuda capitán comandante.- poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para ver que no estaba muy cómodo que digamos.

Él estaba recostado del brazo del sillón mientras que Kira se recostó de su hombro, Hisagi apoyo su cabeza en el espaldar del mueble y Tetsuzaemon se había acomodado de la mejor manera en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo.

.-Me alegra que le haya servido de ayuda y recuerde: nunca coma nada pesado si piensa ir a las aguas termales.- dio este último consejo acomodándose su larga barba.

.-Sí gracias lo tendré en cuenta.- ya para esto el peliblanco se había puesto de pie esperando que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo.

Salieron de las oficinas del primer escuadrón tratando de estirarse y bostezando después de semejante siesta. A la final no habían logrado nada de nada. El viejo Yamamoto tenía demasiada experiencia, tanta que no sabía cual compartir.

.-Huuuaaawwww…!.- bostezo Kira estirando los brazos.- creo que esta tampoco fue una buena idea.

.-Tú crees?.- pregunto en tono sarcástico Hisagi mientras se restregaba los ojos.

.-Mmmm… creo que necesitamos a alguien más animado para compartir sus experiencias.- pensó en voz alta Tetsuzaemon en pose pensativa.

.-Siii… alguien que no aburra y con quien sea fácil hablar…- y Kira se unió a la escena en pose pensativa.

.-Porque tengo el presentimiento que no importa lo que hagamos solo iremos de Guatemala a Guatepeor?.- y una pregunta retorica fue lo que se pudo sacar del joven enamorado.

.-No se desespere capitán Hitsugaya. Ya encontraremos a alguien.- ánimo levantando el puño en pose heroica el teniente del noveno escuadrón.

.-Mmm… oigan y que les parece…?.- Kira ya se le había ocurrido quien podrá ser el próximo en la lista y Toshiro no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

Felicidad, felicidad pura era lo que había en el corazón de la pequeña arrancar de ojos miel. Muy pocas veces.. Pensándolo bien esta era la primera vez en la historia que su hermana mayor le pedía que preparara algo de comer, nunca antes lo había hecho y sinceramente ya ni le importaba porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo feliz que estaba.

.-LISTO! A COMEEER!.- llamo toda emocionada después de dejar un plato de estofado de algo sobre la mesa.

.-Muchas gracias Tori.- agradeció con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de su hermanita.- por cierto, podrías traerme un vaso con agua por favor?

.-Po supuesto que sí Shiori-san!.- y una muy emocionada Tori se dirigió a la cocina para complacer a su onee-san.

Una vez se aseguraron de que Tori ya no los escucharía, ambos arrancars de sexo masculino se acercaron a la silla donde estaba sentada la arrancar morena.

.-Todavía no pudo creer que le pidieras a Tori que cocinara.- dijo un incrédulo Ryu mientras veía ese liquido color verde burbujeante que había en la mesa.

.-Y como que ya resolvimos el misterio de porque todo lo que ella cocina se mueve.- Grimmjow había notado que desde que se libraron de aquella botella de Szayel, la comida parecía no moverse como lo hacía normalmente, aunque seguía teniendo mal aspecto.

.-Bueno, es hora de probarlo.- declaro la arrancar levantando la cucharilla para tomar un poco de ese plato.

.-No puede ser! De verdad te lo piensas comer?.- pregunto un impresionado y asustado Ryu.

.-Tengo que admitir que tienes va..! MRG! HHHAAAAAAA..!.- rápidamente, Shiori le piso el pie a Grimmjow, provocando que este gritara de dolor y así aprovechar de meter la cucharilla con todo y "sopa" en la boca.-MMGGRRR! PUAG! PUAG! MALDITA ENANA! ESTO ESTA ASQUEROSO! TE VOY A MATAR PULGA DESQUICIADA! PUAG! PUAG!

.-PERFECTO!.- espeto la chica con una enorme sonrisa. Grimmjow seguía vivo, eso quiere decir que no era letal pero sí sabía mal o por lo menos lo que ellos consideraban que sabia mal.- Tori podrías traerme un recipiente también?

.-_Seguro onee-san!_

La morena de baja estatura puso el estofado en el recipiente que le trajo su hermanita y se preparo para irse.

.-Enseguida vuelvo Grimmjow-nii.- se despidió alegremente mientras le daba el vaso con agua a su hermano mayor.

.-Y ahora que le pasa?.- pregunto más que confundido el pequeño azabache mientras veía a su onee-san irse por la puerta.

.-No lo sé… pero apenas regrese la voy a descuartizar!.- declaro un muy molesto y asqueado Grimmjow mientras se tomaba su vaso con agua.

++++- SOUL SOCIETY -++++

.-Kami-sama, dime que he hecho para merecer esto?.- pregunto cierto peliblanco mirando al techo de aquel bar y esperando una respuesta del que todo lo sabe y todo lo ve.

.-Joooo… entonces al capi Hitsugaya ya le vino la hora?.- pregunto alegremente el próximo en la lista de los hombres.- estoy hay que celebrarlo! Vengan que yo invito los tragos!

.-SIIIII!.- gritaron todos animados los tres tenientes que acompañaban a nuestro joven capitán.

.-No gracias, no bebo.- dijo en tono serio y cruzado de brazos el menor.

.-Aaayyy capi! No sea tan estirado y venga que tenemos mucho porque brindar esta noche!.- respondió el individuo levantando su copa.

.-Pero capitán Kyoraku, podría decirnos qué consejo le tiene al capitán Hitsugaya?.- pregunto Kira ya con la botella de sake en la mano.

.-A veeeerrr… déjame pensaaarrr… mmmm… primero lo primero! Quien es la valiente?.- pregunto el capitán del escuadrón ocho mientras le daba unos codazos al joven capitán.

.-No creo que sea necesario decir quién es.- respondió viendo hacia otro lado con mirada incomoda.

.-Venga hombre! Por lo menos dígame la escala!.- insistió el mujeriego capitán.

.-Escala?

.-Ya sabe… en la escala del uno a diez ella es un…?.- y alentó con su mano a Hitsugaya para que terminara la frase.

.-De verdad que no veo eso necesario!.- ya tenía su vena en la frente y estaba rechinando los dientes. Definitivamente ese sujeto y su teniente eran compañeros de tragos.

.-Bueno, bueno, por lo menos dígame si es bonita.- Kyoraku ya tenía cierto color en sus mejillas advirtiendo que ya estaba entrando a la borrachera.

.-B-bueno..

.-AJA! Entonces déjeme darle unos buenos concejos….- se puso de pie para decir su discurso inspirador.- lo primero que debe saber de las mujeres bonitas es que te chupan el alma! No importa cuántos piropos les digas, siempre te saldrán con una cachetada o con una maldita enciclopedia en toda la cara… también déjeme decirle que debe tener cuidado con las situaciones comprometedoras.

.-Que clase de situaciones comprometedoras?.- pregunto curioso Hitsugaya, quería ver con que estupidez salía este loco alegre.

.-Ay no se haga el inocentón conmigo capi….- respondió agachándose un poco y darle unos codazos al joven peliblanco.- a poco me va a decir que no ha pensado en "eso".

.-En qué?

.-Usted sabe… a poco no le ha echado el buen ojo a la señorita? Acaso no se ha preguntado qué clase curvas se esconden bajo esos endemoniados ropajes? Que secretos se ocultan detrás de esos malditos anteojos? Que pensamientos indecentes yacen en esa cabecita de secretaria? Que palabras fogosas luchan por salir de esa boquita de ratón de biblioteca?.- ok, esas preguntas ya se estaban yendo para otro lado.

.-Por el amor de dios que alguien me mate.- Hitsugaya se escondió lo más que pudo para evitar que lo vieran con ese desquiciado y que se notara ese sonrojo de vergüenza.

.-Pero ya enserio! Tenemos que pensar que usted ya está en esa edad de experimentar. Pero recuerde! También debe pensar en las necesidades de ella… yo le sugiero que primero empiece con unas caricias en el..

.-EL NO NECESITA SABER ESO!.- y antes de que el lujurioso capitán terminara lo que iba a decir, Hisagi y Tetsuzaemon lo habían cayado empastándole la cabeza en toda le mesa.

Rápidamente sacaron al joven shinigami de aquel bar, lejos de cierto capitán de ropa extravagante y medio cachondo también.

.-De verdad sentimos mucho, mucho que haya tenido que pasar por eso capitán Hitsugaya.- se disculpo Hisagi mientras jaloneaba del brazo al peliblanco lejos de ese lugar.

.-Eso fue algo innecesario.- dijo Kira tratando de recuperarse de lo que estuvo a punto de oír.

.-Bueno señores… con quien vamos ahora?.- y de nuevo se pusieron a pensar.

.-Yooo como que mejor me..

.-ALTO AHÍ!.- los teniente del séptimo y noveno escuadrón agarraron al pobre capitán antes de que se fuera.

.-El próximo debe ser alguien técnico, que no se desvié del tema.- pensó en voz alta Tetsuzaemon mientras caminaba con rumbo desconocido.

.-Que no le guste perder el tiempo con esas estupideces de las anécdotas, que le guste ver los resultados al instante.- continuo Hisagi con un Kira siguiéndolo por la espalda.

.-Que sepa que carajos es lo que quiere y que haga cualquier cosa por conseguirlo!.- dijo el rubio un poco cansado de los locos con los que ya habían ido.

.-Mmmm… creo que ya tengo a alguien.- dijo Iba mientras fijaba su vista en el lugar donde muy probablemente estaría el próximo en la lista.

.-NI DE CHISTE QUE VOY A ENTRAR AHÍ!.- Toshiro no se fue disparado de ese lugar porque ya lo habían tomado del haori.

.-NO SE ASUSTE CAPITAN HITSUGAYA! ESTO NO ES TAN MALO!.- dijo Hisagi quien jaloneaba los brazos del joven peliblanco.

.-NO ESTOY ASUSTADO! ES SOLO QUE QUIERO CONSERVAR MIS ORGANOS!.- respondió Hitsugaya tratando en todo lo posible de escapar.

.-BUENO HAGAMOS ESTO! Si este no le ayuda en nada, dejaremos que las mujeres decidan con quien es mejor hablar está bien?.- a Hisagi le vendría bien un empleo de negociante porque después de esta propuesta Hitsugaya dejo de luchar.

.-Júrenlo! Juren que después de que esto fracase me dejan ir!.- miro con ojos asesinos a los sus compañeros para asegurarse de que no mentirían.

.-Lo juramos.- respondieron los tres shinigamis con la mano derecha en el corazón y la izquierda en el aire.

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

.-No puedo hacerlo… definitivamente no puedo hacerlo.- Shiori se encontraba afuera de una de las torres de las noches con la vista fija en lo que parecía ser una ventana.

Había hecho todo lo posible para envalentonarse pero no podía hacerlo, la vergüenza, la culpa y la moral no la dejaban hacerlo, algo le decía que esa persona no querría ni verla en pintura.

.-Pero ya estoy aquí no? Creo que puedo dejarle esto e irme…- dijo para sí misma mientras veía el recipiente que tenía el "estofado" de su hermanita.- no me había dado cuenta de lo cobarde que soy. Seguramente logro reconocerme y en este momento debe de estar maldiciéndome por las atrocidades que hice…- dijo cabizbaja y algo desanimada la arrancar morena.

.-_Tú no has hecho nada malo Shiori-chan…_- una voz se hizo notar desde adentro de la torre, proveniente de esa ventana enrejada.

.-Mm!.- rápidamente subió la mirada hasta ver la ventana, donde se encontraba la prisionera de las noches.- I-Inoue-san? M-me estabas escuchando?

.-_Desde hace rato que puedo sentir tu presencia… ya me estaba preguntando cuando vendrías_.- respondió la humana cautiva desde arriba de la torre.

.-Y-yo… espera un momento si?.- y dicho esto se alejo un poco de la torre para tomar impulso.

Tomo aire para así correr hacia la torre y dar un buen salto para llegar lo suficientemente alto y sujetarse de las rejas de la ventana. Ahí adentro se encontraba una chica de cabellos anaranjados oscuros y con una gran delantera, era alguien que no debería estar en ese lugar, pero por una mala jugada del destino, tuvo que formar parte de ese grupo de sádicos bajos las órdenes de un loco con complejo de superioridad.

.-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Shiori-chan.- dijo la pelirroja sonriente después de ver a la niña que se sujetaba de su ventana.

.-Sí, creo que ha pasado un tiempo.- no lo podía creer, esa chica pareciera que le importaba una mierda el hecho de que ella fuera una arrancar.- b-bueno, Inoue-san… t-tu sabes que yo…?

.-Eres una arrancar… lo sé desde que te vi con Grimmjow.- respondió con una sonrisa la humana.

.-Y no te molesta?

.-No, no veo malas intenciones en ti.

.-Ya veo… de verdad lamento todo esto. Si pudiera sacarte de aquí créeme que lo haría, pero aunque encontrara la llave aun tendríamos que escapar de todos esos sádicos.

.-No te preocupes, nada de esto es culpa tuya…- Inoue vio a la pequeña que tenía una mirada triste. Desde hace un muy buen rato que podía sentir el riatsu de Shiori ir y venir a cada rato y ya era hora de averiguar que la estaba mortificando.- nee, Shiori-chan… que tienes ahí?

.-Mm?.- Shiori vio como la humana tenia la vista fija en el recipiente.- Ha esto! Es algo que mi hermanita preparo. Me imagine que tendrías hambre y como tú y ella tienen más o menos los mismos gustos pues… yo pensé… que tal vez te gustaría algo de lo que preparo.- dijo mientras metía la mano dentro de la habitación para darle el recipiente a la humana.

.- Gracias!.- respondió con una sonrisa aceptando el alimento.

.-Si no te gusta yo puedo preparar algo.

.-Mmm! De que hablas? ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO!.- respondió con la boca llena de lo que sea que haya preparado la pequeña arrancar de ojos miel.

Shiori vio con una enorme gota resbalando por su cabeza como la humana se atiborraba de esa asquerosidad a su parecer. Como demonios podía comerse eso? Pero bueno, para gustos y colores no han escrito los autores.

.-M-me alegra que te guste.- y seguía sin creer que alguien se pudiera comer "eso" y peor aún, disfrutarlo.

.-Pero no es eso para lo que viniste verdad?.- cuestiono Inoue que seguía comiendo.

.-Mm! B-bueno yo… la verdad es que… humg*… yo… y-yo quería…- no podía decirlo, por más que intentara no lograba que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

.-Tiene que ver con Toshiro-kun?.- pregunto sin dejar de comer.

.-Ha! N-NO! E-es s-solo que yo… b-bueno sí tiene que ver algo con él… p-pero yo…

.-No te preocupes, puedes decirme.- alentó la humana de gran delantera para después limpiarse con una servilleta que saco de quien sabe dónde.

.-E-ettoo… no necesitamos hablar de eso ahora… mejor dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas más cómoda si?.- la arrancar pensó que eso sería un abuso. Aquella mujer había sido secuestrada y recibido la tortura psicológica de Ulquiorra, lo menos que quería era abrumarla con sus problemas.

.-Mmmm… bueno… no me vendrían mal unas flores.- pensó en voz alta viendo su habitación/celda.

.-Uuuuyyy… eso se ve un poco difícil… aquí no hay muchas tierras fértiles.- por favor! Estaban en Hueco Mundo! Ese lugar era un desierto enorme!.- Por cierto Inoue-san… muchas gracias.

.-He? Porque?

.-Por devolverle su brazo a mi hermano.- respondió con una sonrisa de gratitud.

.-Ha por eso! No te preocupes, no fue nada.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el recipiente a su visitante.- entonces Grimmjow es tu hermano?

.-Difícil de creer verdad? Ese mal nacido tiene una habilidad para sacarme de mis casillas! No te imaginas las.. HHAAA!.- no termino de hablar ya que sintió como algo la jalaba de vuelta al suelo.

.-SHIORI-CHAN!.- se acerco a la ventana solo para escuchar lo que había pasado.

.-_ERES UN IMBECIL! POR POCO Y ME MATAS!_

.-_NI QUE TUVIERA TANTA SUERTE! QUE HACIAS ALLA ARRIBA?_

.-_COMO SE QUE ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO, LE ESTABA DANDO LAS GRACIAS A LA HUMANA POR CURARTE EL BRAZO!_

.-_Y QUIEN TE HA PEDIDO QUE LO HAGAS MALDITA PULGA?_

.-_YO HAGO LO QUE A MI ME DE LA MENDIGA GANA, CABRON DESVERGONZADO!_

.-_Q-QUE? AHORA SÍ TE LLEGO LA HORA MICROBIO!_

.-_AY SI TU MIRA COMO TIEMBLO! YA SUELTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ, TARUGO!_

.-_YA ME ENOJE!_

Dicho esto último se escuchó varios golpes y patadas que provenían del otro lado de la ventana.

.-_**De verdad que se llevan muy bien**_.- pensó Inoue al escuchar esa alegre reunión familiar entre el espada seis y su hermanita

++++- SOUL SOCIETY -++++

.-Si no sobrevivo… díganle a Hinamori que lamento todas las veces que la fastidie con eso de que mojaba la cama, también díganle a Matsumoto que con todo y lo holgazana que es la quiero mucho y por favor, díganle que le diga a "ella" que la amo!.- es que sabía que como mínimo saldría de ese lugar con un trauma.

.-N-no se asuste c-capitán Hitsugaya… q-que esto n-no es t-tan malo… HHAA!.- grito todo asustado Hisagi al sentir como una especie de tentáculo le rosaba la pierna.

.-Y porque perdería mi valioso tiempo ayudando al mocoso prodigio?.- pregunto en son prepotente mientras seguía tecleando su computadora.

.-B-bueno capitán Kurotsuchi… v-vera…- Tetsuzaemon no podía ni hablar bien porque no quitaba la vista de lo que parecía ser una especie de embrión de algo.

.-Podría investigar un poco más sobre las relaciones entre shinigamis!.- respondió Kira levantando el dedo para aclarar que esa idea se le vino a la cabeza.

.-Mmmm…- se giro en su silla para quedar frente a sus especímenes invitados.- debo admitir que eso sería fascinante… Nemu prepara la camilla!

.-Sí Mayuri-sama.- respondió la teniente del decimosegundo escuadrón mientras tomaba los hombros del pequeño peliblanco.

.-P-PERO QUE ESTA HACIENDO?

.-Pues que cree usted? Vamos a examinarlo para saber cómo se desarrollan las relaciones entre shinigamis.- respondió con una sonrisa diabólica el científico loco

.-ELLA NO ES UNA SHINIGAMI!.- espeto rápidamente antes de que la robot terminara de amarrarlo a la camilla.

.-Ha… entonces no vale la pena mi tiempo.- respondió el loco capitán mientras daba la espalda a sus invitados.

.-P-pero capitán Kurotsuchi… no tiene algún consejo que darle al capitán Hitsugaya?.- pregunto Tetsuzaemon mientras Kira y Hisagi desataban al pobre capitán del decimo escuadrón.

.-Mmm… no, ahora lárguense!

.-E-e-espere un maldito momento!

.-NEMU!

.-Sí Mayuri-sama…- respondió la peli violeta.

Todos salieron pirados de ese lugar al ver como el brazo de Nemu daba vueltas cual taladro y se les acercaba no precisamente con buenas intenciones.

Una vez fuera de los laboratorios del duodécimo escuadrón, los tres tenientes no podían estar más que deprimidos. Habían fallado en su misión de guiar a un alma joven en su camino hacia la madurez, sin mencionar que habían hecho exactamente lo que mencionaron las mujeres: solo empeoraron la situación.

.-Somos una verdadera vergüenza! No merecemos ni que nos mire!.- declaro Hisagi con la frente estampada en el suelo.

.-No merecemos ni que nos hable.- continuo el teniente del séptimo escuadrón.

.-Ni siquiera merecemos que respire en nuestra dirección.- culmino Kira ya con los ojos aguados.

.-Ok ya levántense que nos están mirando.- ya se estaba poniendo rojo de la vergüenza tras ver todas esas miradas sobre él.

.-Pero le hemos fallado!.- dijo el de lentes levantando la cabeza. También a Iba se le aguaron los ojos y no tardo mucho en volverse una catarata humana.

.-Nuestro deber era encontrar a alguien que lo guiara en su lucha amorosa y solo empeoramos las cosas!.- continuo Hisagi levantando el rostros para ver con los ojos aguados a su superior.

.-DEBE CASTIGARNOS CAPITAN HITSUGAYA!.- y por ultimo ese comentario medio raro lo hizo el rubio teniente, que por cierto ya tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

.-Esta bien, está bien! Si les doy una última oportunidad se levantaran y dejaran de actuar como imbéciles?.- pregunto mientras veía nervioso al publico que ya se habían reunido para ver ese espectáculo de payasos.

.-U-una…

.-… ultima…

.-… oportunidad?.- y los ojos de los tres tenientes se les iluminaron con esa propuesta. Rápidamente sintieron como los ánimos volvían a ellos.

.-No se preocupe capitán Hitsugaya! Esta vez no le fallaremos!.- se levanto un animado Iba para luego abrazar el cuello del joven capitán.

.-Y sepa que ahora sí nos pondremos serios!.- y Hisagi se unió a su compañero en abrazar con el brazo el cuello de Toshiro.

.-No es que no lo estábamos antes.- aclaro rápidamente Kira. Por si acaso el capitancito se enojaba más de lo que ya estaba.- es solo que ahora nos mataremos hasta la última neurona para ayudarlo!

.-Bueno caballeros, pensemos! Necesitamos a alguien que primero que nada: no esté loco.- propuso Tetsuzaemon aun con cierto enano apresado en su brazo.

.-Si no me sueltan en este instante los voy a dejar peor que el iceberg del Titanic!.- gruño Hitsugaya con una vena en la frente y rechinando los dientes.

Y como si se tratara de un monstruo, los tenientes que mantenían apresado el cuello de Hitsugaya se refugiaron tras el teniente de cabello rubio.

.-También necesitamos que tenga algo de experiencia con las relaciones entre la gente, pero no demasiada….- Kira continúo con el tema original en pose pensativa.

.-Más específicamente, en las relaciones con las mujeres, pero que tampoco sea un mujeriego/pervertido….- prosiguió Hisagi viendo hacia arriba para aclarar sus pensamientos.

.-Y que no sea un maniático que solo que solo piense en la violencia.- agrego Hitsugaya cruzado de brazos. Ya les había dado una última oportunidad, por lo menos debía participar en esta búsqueda de un consejero.

.-HO HO HO HO!.- Hisagi levanto la mano como el propio cerebrito de la clase cuando se sabía la respuesta de la pregunta del profesor.- Ya sé quién puede ayudarnos! Y creo que ahora sí encontramos al indicado!

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

Su carcelero le había traído el almuerzo, algo sencillo pero que tenía buen aspecto para comer, aunque no tenía tanta hambre ya que se había comido aquel regalo de su visitante. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron en el instante en que se despidió del chico de pelos de zanahoria. Se pregunto si algún día lo volvería a ver, si acaso el correspondería sus sentimientos y si había hecho lo correcto al venir a este lugar al cual todos los hollows llamaban hogar. Pero ya no podía arrepentirse, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

No continuo con sus pensamientos y reflexiones porque sintió como el cerrojo de la puerta se abría.

.-Ulquiorra?.- pregunto en tono curioso y desconfiado. Dudaba que fuera él porque aquel espada tenía la costumbre de avisar cuando iba a entrar.

.-Pues no, soy tu hada madrina y te he traído un regalo.- respondió la arrancar morena mientras entraba. Shiori entro solo para ver la cara de impacto que tenia Orihime, esto le causo algo de risa.- jejeje… te sorprendí no?

.-Pues sí un poco.- respondió la pelirroja aun con los ojos bien abiertos.- como..?

.-Resulta y acontece que Ulquiorra no es el único con llave y digamos que es muy fácil engañar a cierto grandulón.- respondió con sonrisa de superioridad mientras giraba sobre su dedo las llaves que les había robado a Yammy.

.-P-pero está bien que estés aquí?.- pregunto algo preocupada, preocupada con la idea de que cierto emo llegara y la encontrara.

.-Mientras no me vean, no habrá problema.- dijo para luego guardar las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- por cierto, te traje algo… TARANN!

Inoue no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no soltó el vaso porque no quería hacer un tiradero y abrió por completo los ojos una vez más para ver un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

.-S-son hermosas!.- dijo aceptando el regalo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.- pero que..?

.-Lo lamento.- se disculpo poniendo su mano tras su nuca.- ya te dije que Hueco mundo no es el lugar más fértil que se diga, y para conseguir flores tendría que haber ido al otro lado del desierto y… Grimmjow-nii me tiene prohibido acercarme a ese lugar… así que te traje estas!

.-Son de papel.- vio detenidamente el ramo para darse cuenta de que eran flores de papel.- no sabía que hacías origami.

.-No lo hago… esas las hizo alguien muy "especial".- respondió con mirada de fastidio al recordar al ser que había hecho el ramo.

.-Tu hermanita?.- trato de adivinar.

.-No.

.-Aizen?

.-No.

.-Ulquiorra?

.-Menos.

.-El sujeto grandote que mide como tres metros?

.-Ya te pasaste.

.-Entonces quien?.- pregunto curiosa la humana.

.-Fue Grimmjow-nii.

.-QUE QUÉ?.- esa sí que no la veía venir.

.-Ay por favor! Sería más traumático si el bruto de Yammy supiera hacer origami!.- exclamo algo molesta la morena. Ese pasatiempo era una de las cosas más privadas de su hermano mayor y eso lo respetaba de sobremanera, aparte de que le había costado el alma para que le hiciera ese favor.

.-B-bueno eso creo… pero no me imagino a tu hermano haciendo algo tan… bonito como eso.- fijo su vista en las flores de papel. Aquel hombre debía ser un maestro en el origami porque hasta parecían de verdad.

.-Lo sé… y por eso no le gusta admitirlo. Si alguien se llegara a enterar, seria la burla de todo Hueco Mundo.- Shiori también estaba admirando el trabajo de su hermano cuando dijo esto, luego fijo la vista sobre la humana.- nadie sabe nada de esto, ni siquiera Ryu y Tori… solo lo sé yo y…

.-Y…?.- tenia curiosidad de lo que iba a decir su invitada de baja estatura.

.-Solo lo sé yo y… también el abuelo.- dijo con una mirada y sonrisa melancólica.

.-Tienes un abuelo?.- y es que ahora es que se estaba enterando de que los hollows tenían familia.

.-Mmmm… algo así… hace años que no lo veo.

.-Porque?

.-Una larga historia que dejaremos para otro día.- no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar sobre el pasado.

.-Ya entiendo… ahora quieres hablar sobre Toshiro-kun, no es cierto?.- y al instante pudo notar como la cara de la morena pasaba a un color rojo muy notorio.

.-B-bueno yo… n-no hace falta si no quieres… quiero d-decir, ahora mismo tu tendrás otras cosas en que pensar y yo no quiero..

.-No es ninguna molestia Shiori-chan… creo que me vendrá bien distraerme un rato.- interrumpió a la arrancar mientras la empujaba suavemente por los hombros hasta el sofá de su habitación/celda.

.-E-estás segura?.- y la joven de grandes pechos asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.- b-bueno… la cosa es que… es que cuando fuimos a atacar la ciudad Karakura, nos encontramos con el grupo de Toshiro y yo…- mientras Shiori le contaba a Orihime lo que la molestaba, la humana ponía total atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de esa niña.

++++- SOUL SOCIETY -++++

.-A ver si entendí… el capitán Hitsugaya actualmente se encuentra en una relación con lo que parece ser una chica, y está algo confundido ya que se trata de su primera novia y no sabe cómo actuar; luego los hombres y las mujeres se pelearon para ver quien lo guiaba en este predicamento y resulto que ganaron los hombre por así decirlo; al instante fueron con el capitán Zaraki y resulto que lo único que le enseño fue a ser un verdadero animal, después se fueron donde el capitán comandante pero él le dio su autobiografía con todo y detalles y se desvió de la pregunta, posteriormente fueron al bar para hablar con Kyoraku quien se puso a hablar de cosas indecentes que ningún niño debería escuchar y por ultimo fueron con el capitán Kurotsuchi que lo único que quería era usar al pobre capitán Hitsugaya como conejillo de indias para sus experimentos… y luego de que el capitán Hitsugaya les diera una última oportunidad decidieron venir conmigo. Mas o menos así va la historia?

.-Sí, más o menos así va la historia.- respondió Hitsugaya con el ceño fruncido y cruzados de brazos.

.-No tiene idea de cuánto agradecemos su ayuda.- comento Tetsuzaemon viendo con una sonrisa de esperanza en ese último individuo.

.-Y de verdad que esperamos que tenga tiempo para ayudarnos con este problema.- agrego Hisagi quien estaba sentado junto a sus compañeros frente a ese último rayito de esperanza.

.-No es ningún problema. Para mí es un honor ayudarlo en este tipo de cosas capitán Hitsugaya.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa el ultimo consejero.

.-De verdad se lo agradezco mucho Ukitake.- respondió con una leve sonrisa de gratitud. Por lo menos sabía que este hombre no lo amarraría a una camilla ni le llenaría la mente con cosas sucias.

.-Bueno para empezar… podría decirme quien es la chica?

.-Y dale otra vez con eso… es realmente necesario saber quién es?.- ya se estaba cansando de la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

.-De hecho sí, el carácter de una mujer es un factor importante a la hora de tratar con ella.- respondió de forma serena y con una sonrisa para inspirar algo de confianza al joven capitán.- no hace falta que nos diga exactamente quien es.- era obvio que no quería decirlo y no lo iba obligar a nada.- solo dígame que es lo que sepa de ella. Cosas como su personalidad y que le gusta.

.-Mmmm… bueno ella… es queee… yo… la verdad… me sentiría más cómodo si el teniente Tetsuzaemon dejara de grabar la conversación y si Hisagi dejara de tomar notas para la revista de noticias del Seireitei.- y miro de forma asesina a sus compañeros.

Los tenientes no pudieron evitar esa mirada atemorizante que les dedicaba el capitán del decimo escuadrón. Le daban gracias a dios de que ese dicho de que las miradas matan fuera solo un dicho popular, porque si fuera verdad, ellos dos ya serian un par de esculturas de hielo.

Una vez quedaron solos en el pasillo que daba al jardín del capitán del decimotercer escuadrón, Hitsugaya pudo respirar algo más tranquilo, aunque en el fondo sabia que esos dos se mantendrían pegados a la pared para no perderse ningún detalle de aquella conversación entre ambos Shiro-chan.

.-Ya se siente mejor?.- pregunto un sonriente Ukitake.

.-Un poco… la verdad es que todo esto ha resultado ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

.-Tener una relación con alguien conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

.-Lo sé… es solo que no esperaba que todo el mundo formara un escándalo por eso.- eso lo tenía hasta la coronilla. No había tenido ni un momento de paz desde que menciono el hecho de que le gustaba una chica.

.-Pero no nos desviemos del tema.- y así dio inicio su papel de figura paterna para el pequeño peliblanco.- dígame como es esa chica.

.-Mmm… es solo que no encuentro la forma de expresarlo.- y ese siempre había sido el problema desde el inicio, él no sabía cómo expresar su cariño hacia alguien.

.-A veeer… tratemos de otra manera. Dígame como se siente cuando la ve llegar?

.-Bueno… nunca la veo llegar de frente, siempre me da un susto o me salta encima para saludarme… a veces me saca de quicio pero es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella.- no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como la pequeña morena le daba unos buenos sustos pero a la vez una grata sorpresa.

.-Muy bien, continúe…

.-Ella también es muy curiosa pero bastante inteligente… de hecho, a veces me siento algo estúpido cuando estoy a su lado. Le gusta mucho preguntar por todo, eso también es algo molesto pero me da mucho gusto que me pregunte algo de cualquier cosa… me hace pensar que necesita de mí para aclarar sus dudas…

.-Veo que es alguien extrovertida… no se ofenda pero es completamente lo opuesto a usted.- comento el peliblanco mayor.

.-Pues sí pero… esa es una de las tantas cosas que adoro de ella.- esa era una frase que usaba la morena para evitar algún regaño de su parte.- siempre que la veo me siento feliz, siento la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidar que esa sonrisa permanezca en su rostro… no quiero que nada malo le pase a ella, yo daría mi vida por cuidarla a cada momento.

.-Muy bien… y acaso esta chica necesita de alguien que la cuide?

.-La mayoría del tiempo sí, porque a cada rato se está metiendo en algún problema a causa de su curiosidad.- Toshiro recordó un problema que hubo en el mundo humano: Shiori y él estaban por la ciudad, el estaba en su gigai y ella traía los anteojos que permitían que fuera vista por los humano. Solo la perdió de vista un segundo para luego escuchar una alarma, Shiori fue corriendo hasta él para preguntarle que era esa caja de metal que sacaba pan por dos orificios, era un tostador que había sacado de una tienda sin permiso a lo que el gerente pensó que se lo había robado.

.-Veo que usted disfruta con esas situaciones.- Ukitake se dio cuenta de que el capitán Hitsugaya se puso a recordar algo, algo que al perecer le había sacado una enorme sonrisa.

.-Jejeje… supongo que son el tipo de situaciones que una vez que lo piensas son algo graciosas.- se rio levemente poniendo su mano tras su cuello.

.-Mmmm… bueno, y que es lo que le molesta?

.-Es que… a mi no… me resulta incomodo demostrar afecto en público y ella… ella no parece tener ese problema… a veces quiere abrazarme cuando la gente nos está mirando y yo la regaño por eso, de hecho ni siquiera hace falta que haya gente, el simple hecho de que ella me abrace en un lugar público me resulta vergonzoso, hasta me da vergüenza tomarla de la mano… yo trato en todo lo posible por complacerla pero en ese aspecto me cuesta mucho. Ella dice que no hace falta que lo haga pero siento la necesidad de corresponderle.

.-Haaaa… creo que ya entiendo cual es el problema.

.- A si?

.-Bueno capitán Hitsugaya, lo que puedo decirle es que usted está completamente enamorado de esta chica. El único problema que veo es que a usted no le gusta demostrar afecto en público. Mi consejo es que la tome de la mano mientras este en una cita.

.-P-pero..

.-Pero nada. Empezaremos de a poco, comenzara tomándola de la mano y luego iremos avanzando… de hecho quisiera organizarle una cita para ustedes dos aquí en mi casa.- ese último comentario hizo que se le helara la sangre al joven capitán.

.-N-no creo que sea una buena idea.

.-Insisto. Me gustaría conocer a la jovencita que lo trae tan enamorado.- insistió el capitán del decimotercer escuadrón.

.-D-de verdad creo que lo mejor seria..

.-Aquí el problema es que a usted le avergüenza mostrar afecto y que mejor forma de demostrar afecto que presentando a su novia a sus amigos y familiares?

.-Es que usted no lo entiende!

.-Entiendo que usted es un chico tímido, porque no quiere que conozcamos a la chica?.-y seguía insistiendo el shinigami mayor.

.-Por favor no me haga decírselo.- ya no le quedaba paciencia, se le había agotado después de ese día que le hicieron pasar los hombres shinigamis. Si ese hombre seguía insistiendo, terminaría por escupir todo.

.-Porque no?.- pregunto curioso acercándose más al joven capitán.

.-Créame cuando le digo que traerla para acá no es una buena idea.- Toshiro trato de alejarse pero no veía escapatoria. Ya no aguantaba más, su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

.-Pero porqué tanto misterio? Que es lo que oculta?.- tenía demasiada curiosidad y ya no se iba a detener.

.-Lo que pasa es… es que ella es… es… es… es una..

.-TAICHOOOOOO!.- salvado por la campana, o mejor dicho, por su escandalosa teniente.- lo he estado buscando por todas partes! Hay mucho papeleo por hacer y yo no puedo hacerlo sola!

.-Y-yo…- Toshiro aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa que le causo su teniente.

.-Lamentamos interrumpir, pero Matsumoto-san insistió en que necesita de la presencia del capitán Hitsugaya.- interfirió un medio embobado Kira que apareció detrás de la teniente.

.-Son cosas del deber! Vámonos taicho que tenemos mucho por hacer!.- dicho esto tomo la oreja de Toshiro y lo puso de pie.- muchísimas gracias por ayudar a mi taicho capitán Ukitake.- agradeció con una reverencia.

.-N-no es nada.- y Ukitake no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Matsumoto Rangiku jaloneando de la oreja a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

.-Y en cuanto a ustedes tres!.- la teniente se giro hacia donde estaban los "tutores" de su taicho.- no crean que no se adonde se llevaron a mi taicho. Con Zaraki? Con Kurotsuchi? Porque no mejor se lo llevan directito con Aizen y lo terminan de matar?

.-N-n-nos estabas siguiendo?.- pregunto todo temeroso Hisagi. Si la respuesta era que sí ya podían darse por muertos.

.-CLARO QUE LOS SEGUI! CREEN QUE DEJARIA A MI TAICHO CON SEMEJANTES IMBECILES?.- respondió una colérica Matsumoto.- vámonos taicho.- dejo de jalonear de la oreja a su superior para empujarlo levemente por la espalda, fuera de la vista y oídos de todos esos.

.-Ma-Matsumoto que..?

.-Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Casi se le sale la lengua!.- dijo en voz baja a su superior mientras seguía caminando.

.-He?.- no se había dado cuenta, por poquito se le sale que su primera novia era una arrancar.- t-tu… yo… gracias Matsumoto.

.-No hay de que… pero debe tener mucho cuidado con eso. Qué pasaría si la persona equivocada se llegara a enterar he?.- ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los cuarteles del decimotercer escuadrón y en dirección al suyo propio.

.-Lo sé… pero hay algo que me molesta.- su teniente ya había dejado de empujarlo. Ahora caminaban a la par hacia su oficina.

.-Que cosa?

.-Me acabo de acordar que estamos hablando de Shiori, y ella tiene la peculiaridad de ser muy impulsiva a veces.

.-Pues sí… creí que eso le gustaba taicho.- y al instante un leve color carmín tomo lugar en las mejillas del pequeño shinigami.

.-N-no digas estupideces si? Lo que quiero decir es que existe la posibilidad de que ella crea que seguimos en el mundo humano y cuando vea que no estamos allá…

.-De veras cree que Shiori-chan sea tan, discúlpeme la palabra, tonta como para venir a la Soul Society?

.-Espero que no…

* * *

y he ahí mi remedo de fic n.n

ojala los haya entretenido en un rato de ocio XP

antes de despedirme quiero darle la bienvenida a este remedo de fic a** yuky16** me alegra mucho que te guste la historia XP y agradezco de todo corazón que hayas dejado reviews... ARIGATO! XD XD XD XD XD

y yo como siempre de buena alma bondadosa, trato de complacer a los lectores XP en este caso a **Artemis - hime**, espero que te haya gustado el capi XP

ahora si me despido momentánea mente no olviden ser buenos con la escritora y dejen un review para así asegurarme de que alguien lee lo que escribo u.u

pueden dejar: chistes, saludos, bromas, felicitaciones, opiniones, sugerencias, regaños, criticas constructivas, comentarios sarcásticos, biografias completas, novelas, una historia de amor y dolor, en fin cualquier cosa menos un insulto porque eso no le hace bien a nadie 7.7

nos leemos para la próxima y recuerden que BLEACH ES LO MÁXIMO!


	16. Chapter 16

hoooolaaaa! aquí otra vez tratando de sacarles una risita con las cosas raras que salen de mi cabeza

bueno... me tarde un poco lo se u.u pero que conste que la culpa es de este maldito sistema educativo universitario! TE MALDIGO SISTEMA EDUCATIVO UNIVERSITARIO! TE MALDIGOOOOOOOOOO!

bueno antes de comenzar, quiero dedicarle este cap a **-moon**! por todas las carcajadas que me sacas con tus fics XD ya parezco disco rayado pero igual lo sigo diciendo! es una historia buenisima y la recomiendo si quieren entretenerse un buen rato! léanla coño léanla! O.O! ejem ejem... disculpenme esa n,nU

bueno ahora sí, sin mas preámbulos, he aquí mi remedo de fic!

recuerden que ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salio de la mente de Tite Kubo-sama!

* * *

Cap. 16 _"comienza la búsqueda!"_

.-D-d-d-d-demasiados s-s-shinigamis!.- se encontraba en la cima de una colina viendo el paisaje frente a ella y no lo podía creer. Había escuchado historias de que ese lugar estaba lleno de shinigamis pero nunca esperaba que fueran tantos.- t-tal vez d-debí hacerle caso a Inoue-san.

°°||||°° flash back °°||||°°

.-Así que quieres saber porque Toshiro-kun se fue sin decirte nada?.- eso fue lo que pudo entender después de la charla que tuvieron ella y la pequeña arrancar.

.-B-bueno… sí eso lo pone en resumen.- estaba avergonzada de sí misma. Como era posible que le pidiera consejos a esa humana? No es que se creyera superior a ella, es solo que su condición actual no era la más favorable y ahora ella venia a amargarle más el día con sus estúpidos problemas.

.-S-Shiori-chan, no me molestas en absoluto.- Orihime no era estúpida ni tampoco ciega, fácilmente pudo ver la nube de depresión detrás de la arrancar, y las razones, ella misma las había dejado claro desde el momento en que entro a la habitación.- de verdad, no tienes de que preocuparte.

.-Es solo que siento que estoy abusando… además me siento un poco tonta de que me sienta así por estas estupideces.- confesó decaída, denotando aun más su depresión.

.-No tiene nada de malo. Está bien para alguien de tu edad… por cierto Shiori-chan, que edad dijiste que tenias?.- pregunto curiosa al darse cuenta que desconocía ese detalle.

.-Los arrancar no tenemos edades.- respondió secamente.

.-A no? Pero pareces una niña.

.-Hare de cuentas que no escuche eso.- gruño la peli marrón cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

.-Lo que quiero decir es… que parece que no tuvieras experiencias en este tipo de cosas.- explico rápidamente al notar que había ofendido a la arrancar.

.-Inoue-san… y como ganan experiencia los humanos?.- tenia curiosidad, ella no sabía nada de las relaciones románticas y al parecer, los humanos obtenían este conocimiento desde muy jóvenes.

.-Buenooo… la mayoría preguntan sobre este tipo de cosas a sus padres, en el caso de las chicas a sus madres.- respondió después de reflexionar la pregunta.

.-Madre? Eso es algo así como una maestra?.- ella ya sabía que los humanos nacían de cierta forma y que a sus creadores los llamaban "mamá" y "papá", pero desde hace tanto tiempo que estaba en hueco mundo que ya se le había olvidado todo eso.

.-Tú no tienes una mamá?

.-No.

.-Pero tú tienes hermanos… como es que no tienen padres?

.-A Ryu y a Tori los encontré y se convirtieron en mis hermanos menores, y con Grimmjow… la verdad no recuerdo muy bien el inicio, solo algunos recuerdos vagos… recuerdo casi nada desde que salimos del bosque de menos.

.-Y no tienes a nadie con quien hablar de estas cosas?

.-Antes tenía al abuelo pero… no quiero hablar sobre eso.- Inoue pudo notar como los ojos de la arrancar tomaban un aire de melancolía.

.-Y que hay de tu hermano? No podrías hablar con él?

.-Ooook… quiero que te tomes un tiempo y pienses en lo que acabas de decir.

.-Tienes razón, olvida lo que dije.- la pelirroja no podía creer que fuera la autora de la pregunta más estúpida de la historia.

.-Pero Inoue-san, que debería hacer? Acaso debo ir a la SS para saber si está bien? O simplemente lo dejo así como esta?.- estaba desesperada por una respuesta. Se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentada para dar vueltas en círculos y así tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos.

.-Bueno, la verdad es que no se decirte.- es que ella tampoco era una veterana de las relaciones.- _**pero tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. Adelante Inoue Orihime! Frente a ti tienes a una pequeña niña que busca tu ayuda! Que ahora mismo te ve como su modelo a seguir! Que te ve como su sempai! Debes ponerte en el roll de hermana mayor para guiar a esta pobre e inocente niña en su camino del amor! TE LLEGO LA HORA DE SER CUPIDO!**_.- y una imagen mental se formo en su cabeza: Toshiro y Shiori en una ceremonia de matrimonio y ella misma como el ministro y unos pequeños querubines volando alrededor.

.-I-Inoue-san, t-te sientes bien?.- Shiori vio con una gota en la frente a una Orihime actuar de forma muy extraña, estaba con las manos juntas, los ojos se le volvieron unos garabatos, estaba toda sonrojada, botaba vapor por la nariz y de vez en cuando decía "que lindo!" o "aceptas a esta mujer como esposa?".

.-Yo quiero ser la madrina de sus hijos… HA!... no, no, no es nada Shiori-chan! Jejejeje… mejor ni me hagas caso.- se puso algo roja de la vergüenza por esa escena que había hecho.

.-_**Que onda? Me pregunto si todos los humanos son así?**_.- se hizo esa pregunta aun viendo confundida a esa humana de gran delantera.

.-Bueno Shiori-chan… la verdad es que la idea de que vayas a la Soul Society no es muy buena. Ese lugar está lleno de shinigamis y no creo que te vean con buenos ojos.- respondió a la pregunta una más seria Inoue.

.-Pero es que siento que debo verlo! Siento que si no lo veo voy a explotar! Necesito saber si está bien!.- a la pelirroja se le aguaron los ojos al escuchar eso, era increíble ver como la arrancar se preocupaba tanto por el pequeño peliblanco.- también quiero hallarlo y DARLE UN BUENA PATADA EN LA CARA POR IRSE Y NO DECIRME NADA!.- y luego se le puso la cara azul del miedo al ver como la niña decía estas últimas palabras mientras le encestaba una patada a un jarrón que tenía cerca.

.-Creo que no importa lo que te diga, igual piensas ir allá no es así?.- Shiori asintió con la cabeza y la miro de forma seria.- solo por favor no vayas sola. Ese lugar es muy peligroso para alguien como tú.

.-Pero no puedo decirle a nadie..

.-Dile a tu hermano que te acompañe!.- sugirió toda emocionada la de gran "pechonalidad".

.-Inoue-san… quiero que te tomes unos minutos y reflexiones en lo que acabas de sugerir y quiero que lo pienses bien.

.-Sí ya se! Pero es mejor a que vayas sola!.- ok, la humana tenía un buen punto.

.-P-pero..- no termino de hablar porque escucho como el cerrojo de la puerta se abría.

Rápidamente se escondió detrás del sillón que había en la habitación e Inoue se puso de pie para recibir a su visitante. Y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver que al tiempo que la puerta se abría, daba paso a dos figuras, una de piel en todo el sentido literal de la palabra blanca, cabello negro azabache y una mirada de color verdoso pero que no expresaba emoción alguna; mientras que la otra era más corpulenta, de cabellos igual al cielo y del mismo color que sus ojos, los cuales tenían una mirada molesta.

.-Por última vez Grimmjow, no la quiero ver cerca de mi área de trabajo.- reclamo Ulquiorra mientras Grimmjow entraba en la habitación.

.-Sí, sí, ya se! De verdad que encabronas sabes?.- pregunto de forma retorica para luego tomar del cuello de la chaqueta a su hermanita, quien estaba oculta detrás del mueble.

.-Hooola Grimmjow-nii! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!.- la verdad es que estaba que se chorreaba del miedo pero trato de ocultarlo.

.-Cállate coño! Tienes idea de lo molesto que es venir a buscarte?.- pregunto molesto Grimmjow quien mantenía a su hermana suspendida en el aire.

.-Y quien te pidió que lo hicieras?

.-Fue Ulquiorra, estúpida!

.-Ya lo sé, tarugo!

.-Enana!

.-Imbécil!

.-Pulga!

.-Sádico!

.-Loca!

.-Baka!

.-Bueno ya!.- intervino un ya cansado Ulquiorra.- Grimmjow, por lo que más quieras, termínate de ir con tu hermana para otra parte, me importa una mierda a donde pero solo váyanse!

Y los otros tres vieron a Ulquiorra con cara de WTF? O.o? el seriecísimo Ulquiorra, el emo Ulquiorra, el favorito de Aizen Ulquiorra, el robot de Ulquiorra se había encabronado?

.-Tsk… como quieras. Al fin al cabo que ya me iba.- dijo el peli azul saliendo del nuevo trauma.

.-Mira lo que hiciste tarugo! Ya molestaste a Ulquiorra-sama!.- reclamo una guindada Shiori.

.-Qué? ahora sí que tu y yo tenemos MUUCHO de que hablar.- dicho esto, cargo a su hermana sobre su hombro y comenzó el camino hasta su área.

.-Adiós Inoue-san! Gracias por la plática!.- se despidió la bolsa viviente mientras su hermano se iba con ella acuestas.

°°°°||||°°°° fin del flash back °°°°||||°°°°

.-Soy una estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida!.- se dijo para sí misma mientras se daba unos golpes en la cabeza.

Ya resultaba más que obvio que la arrancar había hecho caso omiso a las palabras de la humana. Apenas su hermano la llevo a su área, la muy inquieta e impulsiva de Shiori se escapo por la ventana mientras el tarugo de Grimmjow no la veía. Se alejo lo suficiente del palacio de Las Noches para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que tenía planeado hacer, no quería preocupar a nadie, así que solo echaría un vistacito, se aseguraría que el shinigami de baja estatura se encontrara bien y luego le daría una patada en la cara por irse sin avisarle a donde se iría, pero lamentablemente no se esperaba que aquel lugar estuviera tan lleno de shinigamis.

.-Pero soy una idiota!.- se insulto a sí misma dándose otro golpe en la frente.- debí hacerle caso a Inoue-san! Pero nooooo! Tenía que ser YO y mi complejo de rebelde sin causa!.- estaba dando vueltas en círculos debatiendo si debía regresar o no.- ya estoy aquí no? Ni de coña que me voy a echar para atrás! No después de haber llagado tan lejos! Perooooo… hay un problema, con tantos shinigamis me resultara imposible encontrar el riatsu de Toshiro.- ese sí que era un problema, había demasiados riatsus muy poderosos, encontrar el del joven capitán seria como encontrar una aguja enana en un pajar. Solo había una opción.- tendré que buscarlo a la antigüita… hhaahhh… bueno ya que? lo primero será reducir el área de búsqueda… mmmmm… Toshiro es uno de los seres más serios que he conocido, así que debe estar trabajando y lo único que debo averiguar es en donde son los cuarteles de decimo escuadrón! WOW pero que brillante soy! Hasta yo solita me impresiono!

Y después de alabarse a sí misma, dio inicio a su búsqueda. Empezó saltando de tejado en tejado, claro que redujo drásticamente su riatsu para que no la encontraran ((sé que es medio tonta pero tampoco tanto XD)), pero eso no quitaba que podría ser vista por cualquiera que estuviese solo pasando, así que debía sacar todo su talento para ocultarse y escabullirse.

Solo por diversión se puso a contar cuantos shinigamis se encontraba… y vaya que conto! Ya había llegado a los 2.958.793 shinigamis, a ahora era que faltaban!

.-Me estoy mareando de ver tanto color negro.- dijo con los ojos hechos espirales, tuvo que detenerse en un callejón para descansar y recuperar el aliento. Ya habían pasado horas desde que llego a la SS y estaba tan entretenida contando shinigamis que se le olvido contar cuanto tiempo tenía en ese lugar, pero estaba segura de que era bastante.- esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé. Este lugar es enorme! No puedo encontrar los cuarteles del decimo escuadrón por ningún lado!

Eso parecía un maldito laberinto, de esos que tienen las mil y un curvas y hasta trampas para despistarte.- _**porque no puede ser como Hueco mundo? Allí todo es un desierto donde puedes ir a donde te de la mendiga gana**_.- pensó para ella mientras se recostaba de la pared y tomaba asiento en el frio suelo. Ese pensamiento la hizo notar lo diferente que era la SS con HM ((me canse de escribirlo a cada rato XP)) y pensó que para tener algo en que entretenerse mientras descansaba se puso a contar las diferencias.

La primera diferencia era la arquitectura del lugar. La SS estaba llena de edificios, casas, tiendas, palacios y otra infinidad de estructuras arquitectónicas. Por otro lado, HM solo era un poso lleno de arena, también estaba el Bosque de Menos pero ahí no recordaba que hubiese algún lugar techado, de hecho los únicos lugares que recordaba que tuvieran techo eran las cuevas y claro, el palacio de Aizen.

La segunda diferencia era la sobrepoblación. A cualquier lugar que mirara siempre se encontraría con algún shinigami platicando, riendo, trabajando, algunos peleando y otros pocos descansando. En cambio, en HM era difícil encontrar algún otro hollow caminando tranquilamente, la mayoría ya estaban muertos o simplemente ocultos por temor a ser devorados.

La tercera y tal vez la más importante, era el orden. Todos en ese lugar parecían hormigas trabajando para la reina! Todos tenían alguna tarea, todos iban a cierto lugar a tal hora, todos tenían algún trabajo que hacer y aparte se podía notar que en ese lugar existía una jerarquía, todo lo contrario de HM, donde no hay nadie que te diga que hacer, ni orden, ni reglas, ni nada parecido. En ese lugar solo existía la anarquía, pura y brutal anarquía.

.-Hhaahhh… de verdad que los shinigamis son muy diferentes a los hollows.- dijo para ella con tono de desdén mientras reflexionaba sobre esas diferencias.

La diferencia era abismal, los hollows y los shinigamis eran los polos opuestos, y ella y el peliblanco no eran la excepción.

Toshiro era un chico serio, responsable y trabajador, su sentido de la responsabilidad estaba extremadamente desarrollado; no le gustaban las bromas y tampoco a las personas holgazanas que no hicieran su trabajo, esto último le pareció algo contradictorio al recordar quién era su teniente. Siempre tenía esa expresión en su rostro de serenidad y seriedad, algo extraño para alguien de su talla, y pudo notar en la batalla en Karakura que era un experto en la lucha, nunca atacaba sin pensar, siempre examinaba tres veces al enemigo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento y jamás se regodeaba de su poder, el cual era bastante.

En cambio ella era juguetona y bromista, algo.. Bueno, muy distraída a veces, le daba flojera hacer cualquier tipo de papeleo y siempre evitaba en todo lo posible hacerlo. Ella no era de los que pelean pero cuando lo hacía odiaba perder y para colmo cuando se enojaba no pensaba con claridad y le salía a patadas a cualquiera sin pensarlo. A ella le gustaba presumir de vez en cuando de su inteligencia pero debido a las advertencias de su hermano estaba privada de hacerlo y para rematar, a ella le encantaba gastar alguna broma pesada a cualquiera y esto era algo que el shinigami desaprobaba.

.-Parece mentira que nos llevemos bien con todas esas diferencias.- pensó en voz alta viendo hacia el cielo nocturno del seireitei.- me pregunto si de verdad está bien que él y yo…? Pero que estoy pensando? Claro que está bien! Bueno sí es algo raro pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo!... pero… últimamente ha sido mucho más difícil.- la causa de eso: la guerra de los arrancar contra los shinigamis, más específicamente, la guerra de Aizen contra el Gotei 13.- hhaaaahhh… esto no podría ponerse peor…

.-HAAA!.-((un concejo: nunca, jamás en la vida digan "esto no podría ponerse peor" porque al destino es cruel y le gusta jugar bromas pesadas XD)) Shiori abrió los ojos como un buen par de platos grandes al escuchar lo que parecía ser una voz sorprendida.

A pocos metros de donde estaba sentada vio lo que parecía ser un shinigami, pero parecía extraño, no se parecía en nada a los que ya había visto. Este hombre.. bueno, quizás no era un "hombre" todavía… ese chico tenía una apariencia débil y frágil, de baja estatura pero se notaba que era más alto que ella, también era delgado, extremadamente delgado; tenía el cabello negro y ojos claros, y en su rostro se podía notar lo asustado que estaba, pero había algo mas, aquel shinigami no traía zanpakuto.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y atrapo al chico que trataba de escapar para traerlo de vuelta al callejón. Puso el brazo del debilucho detrás de él de forma dolorosa para tenerlo a su merced y le tapo la boca con su mano para evitar cualquier intento de pedir auxilio, pero de nuevo escucho otras voces.

.-_Oye niño! Te encuentras bien?_.- eran otro par de shinigamis que habían escuchado el grito del fideo que tenia atrapado.

.-Escúchame bien… voy a soltar tu boca para que le digas a ese de allá que todo está bien. Entendido?.- el pobre shinigami asintió con la cabeza de forma temblorosa.

Lo empujo un poco para que quedara visible para los otros shinigamis y ella quedara detrás del muro para evitar ser vistas.

.-H-hola!.- saludo todo tembloroso y asustado el pobre chico.

.-Te oímos gritar. Ocurre algo?.- pregunto el otro shinigami dando unos cuantos pasos al frente.

.-B-b-b-bueno… l-l-l-la verdad es que…

.-Mantén la boca cerrada o yo te abro un agujero en el estomago.- amenazo la morena sujetando con más fuerza el brazo preso de su pobre víctima.

.-Humg… e-e-estoy bien! S-s-s-solo me tropecé y me lastime el pie!.- respondió temblando como gelatina y con la cara más blanca que la pared.

.-Seguro?

.-S-seguro! L-lamento las molestias.- el pobre palillo estaba que se moría del miedo.

.-Bueno, si tu lo dices… mejor vete a tu escuadrón y no te metas en problemas está bien?

.-S-s-sí! gracias por el consejo jajaja!.- y dicho esto fue jalado de vuelta al callejón.

Shiori se mantuvo pegada a la pared junto con la gallina ahora semiinconsciente en el suelo. Estaba esperando a que los otros dos se alejaran lo suficiente para ver como solucionaba este lio.

.-P-p-p-por favor no me mate!.- imploro la victima indefensa que seguía en el suelo.

.-No quiero matarte.- dijo en voz muy baja por si acaso todavía había alguien en los alrededores.- _**genial y ahora qué hago? Lo mato? No, no le veo la necesidad. Lo noqueo? Tal vez, pero me da un poco de lastima dejarlo aquí. Lo ignoro y me voy? Ni loca, seguramente ira con el chisme a cualquiera. Me olvido de todo esto y me voy a vivir al mundo humano, para empezar una nueva vida como bedel en un autocine? Esa opción me gusta**_.- porque definitivamente que su hermano ya se habría dado cuenta que ella no estaba en HM. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se fue y seguramente apenas volviera, su hermano mayor la mataría.

.-Por favor déjame ir.- seguía implorando el escuincle que preso de la arrancar.- por favor no quiero morir virgen!

.-Ya te dije que no quiero matarte así que deja de chillar.- vio detenidamente al fideo viviente para luego agacharse al suelo junto con el.- mira, no estoy aquí para lastimar a nadie y mucho menos matarte, es solo que… podrías decirme tu nombre?

.-Y-Y-Yamada Hanataro.- respondió el miembro del escuadrón cuatro.

.-Mucho gusto Hanataro, yo me llamo Shiori.- la arrancar recordó haber leído en un libro que para calmar a los niños tímidos y asustadizos era mejor llamarlos por sus nombres, así que pensó que valía la pena intentarlo.- ahora, voy a soltarte pero necesito que te quedes y me contestes unas preguntas está bien?

.-S-sí

.-No trates de escapar o me veré forzada a cortarte las piernas entendido?.- y la arrancar dijo esto con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

.-S-s-síí… TToTT

.-Buen chico.- respondió la arrancar dándole unas palmaditas a la cabeza del miedoso.- para empezar de que escuadrón eres?

.-Del escuadrón cuatro.

.-Rayos!.- la morena tenía la esperanza de que fuera miembro del decimo escuadrón, pero por lo visto se equivoco.

.-A-anno… S-Shiori-san, cierto?.- ya estaba un poco más calmado, parecía que esa arrancar no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo.- que está haciendo aquí?

.-Estoy buscando a alguien… sabes dónde quedan los cuarteles del escuadrón diez?

.-El escuadrón diez? Mmmm… creo que…

.-Si…?

.- La verdad…

.-Aja…?

.-El asunto es… que creo que yo también estoy perdido .- y como simple reflejo, Shiori cayo de lleno al piso después de semejante respuesta.

.-_**Ok, si existe un dios allá arriba… DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ME QUIERE!**_.- Hanataro no pudo evitar asustarse un poco al ver a la arrancar hundida en sus pensamientos y rechinando los dientes molesta.

.-Esta bien?.- pregunto curioso el chico de nombre con flor.

.-Sí… y cómo es posible que tu estés perdido? Se supone que eres un shinigami y estas en el seireitei… eso es un poco irónico.

.-Sí jejeje….- rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- es que estaba buscando a los miembros de mi escuadrón y bueno… me perdí.

.-_**Y este chico es un shinigami?**_.- se pregunto mientras veía ese remedo de shinigami.- bueno… hace rato vi a unos sujetos con esas mismas bandas verdes por allá.- comento apuntando hacia la dirección donde había visto los otros shinigamis parecidos a este.

.-Hoo enserio?.- pregunto viendo hacia la dirección que apuntaba la arrancar.- muchas gra..!

No termino de hablar porque sintió un golpe en la pared a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, tenía el pie de la arrancar al lado en pose amenazadora

.- Ahora escúchame atentamente, si le dices a alguien que me viste o siquiera se te ocurre insinuarle a alguien que me viste, ten por seguro que vendré por ti y te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que tendrás que sentarte sobre tu cabeza! Estamos claros?.- amenazo con una sonrisa cínica marca "Grimmjow".

.-H-h-ha-a-a s-s-s-sí s-s-señora… .- y dicho esto la arrancars salto hacia el tejado de un almacén que tenían cerca, dejando a un muy asustado y aterrado Hanataro en el suelo de aquel callejón.

Ahora debía tener mucho más cuidado, sabía que esa suerte solo se ve una vez en la vida y que el próximo que la descubriera no sería tan cobarde como ese fideo viviente.

++++- OFICINA DE HITSUGAYA -++++

.-Taichooo… debe calmarse o le dará una crisis nerviosa.- dijo la teniente peli naranja viendo de un lado para otro.

.-Y tu como puedes estar tan tranquila? Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo malo va a pasar lo sé.- contesto el peliblanco capitán sin detenerse de caminar alrededor del sillón donde estaba su teniente.

.-Tenga fe en Shiori-chan… no creo que ella venga a la SS, es decir, ella no es estúpida ni nada parecido.- dijo Matsumoto mientras seguía con la mirada a su inquieto taicho.

.-Ella va a hacer algo estúpido! La conozco y sé que hará una madre estupidez!.- y Hitsugaya seguía caminado en círculos y con los brazos cruzados alrededor del sillón de Matsumoto.

.-Si sigue con esa mentalidad tan negativa, por su claro que va a pasar algo malo 7.7U.

.-No estoy siendo negativo, solo estoy pensando con lógica! Nada mas recordemos de quien estamos hablando!

.-Bueno taicho, es cierto que Shiori-chan es un poco impulsiva..

.-Un poco?

.-Esta bien, muy impulsiva a veces… pero ella es una chica inteligente y no creo que venga para acá sola… y tampoco creo que venga acompañada… de hecho no creo que siquiera venga.

.-Por favor Matsumoto! Nada mas escúchate! Estamos hablando de Shiori! La inquieta, curiosa, impulsiva, prepotente, testaruda y a veces medio tonta Shiori! Tú no sabes cómo se pone cuando algo no le gusta o le molesta.

.-Pero usted sí y creo que también sabe que esa niña no haría nada que lo preocupara, así que deje de dar tantas vueltas que ya me está mareando!.- dijo agarrando la parte trasera del haori de su capitán para evitar que se siguiera moviendo.

.-Es que…

.-Taicho, tenga confianza en Shiori-chan y preocúpese en cómo hacer para volver a verla porque no sé si lo ha notado pero aquí la cosa esta que arde!

Y Matsumoto tenía razón, ahora que Aizen se estaba preparando para la guerra, el Gotei 13 también tenía que hacerlo. Había una mínima posibilidad de que volvería a ver a la arrancar, pero en el campo de batalla y eso era un problema. Y aunque lograran ganar la guerra, que pasaría después? Como harían él y la arrancar para seguir viéndose? Ya no estaba en el mundo humano donde ella podría visitarlo y él no podía ir a hueco mundo ni ella podría venir a la SS con tantos shinigamis entrenados para matar hollows. Como harían entonces?

.-Tienes razón Matsumoto… disculpa mi comportamiento.

.-Ay pero tampoco se ponga así taicho!.- dijo la teniente dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su capitán.- es normal que se preocupe por la persona que ama.

.-Hm!.- y otra vez ese condenado sonrojo.- ya deja de decir esas cosas quieres?

.-Pero nada más mire lo rojo que se pone.- dijo con vocecita chillona agachándose para ver mejor las mejillas de su taicho.

.-Matsumoto…!.- no regaño a su teniente por que el sonido de la puerta de su oficina lo distrajo.

Hitsugaya aparto a su teniente para ir a atender el llamado que venía de la puerta. Camino hasta quedar al frente de la entrada y al abrirla se encontró con alguien conocido.

.-Tu…

++++- CON SHIORI -++++

.-No, no, no, por favor no grite.- pedía desesperada agitando las manos para tranquilizar al que tenia frente a ella.

.-A-A-A-ARRANCAAARRR!.- grito como loco un sujeto gordo y medio calvo.- CAPITANA! CAPITANA SOI FONG! HAY UNA ARRANCAR EN EL SEIREITEI!.- grito como loco aquel sujeto de gran tamaño e innumerables joyas de adornos.

.-MIERDA!.- y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, comenzó la carrera para la arrancar.

En un momento estaba cruzando una esquina para ver si había algún letrero o algo que la ubicara pero solo se encontró con algo que no esperaba, un hombre gordo y enorme con una bolsa de galletas en la mano.

El la vio y al instante pudo reconocer por sus ropas que no era un shinigami y al ver los restos de mascara en su cuello confirmo que se trataba de una arrancar. Tiro las galletas al suelo y la apunto con el dedo en pose de estado de shock. La morena lo miro a él y vio que la había reconocido, esto era malo, malísimo, a este se le notaba que era un bocazas de los buenos y a los pocos segundos comenzó a gritar como loco salido del loquero que había visto a una arrancar.

Shiori comenzó a correr pero algo la detuvo, un golpe de una mano pequeña y rápida, la cual pudo esquivar ((como al estilo Matrix XD)), dio unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás y vio con cuidado a la dueña del puño que por poco la golpea.

.-No se qué quieres.- dijo la shinigami desenvainando su espada.- pero hasta aquí llegaste!… _pica al enemigo hasta morir "Suzumebachi".-_ y apenas termino de invocar su zanpakuto se fue al ataque contra la enana morena.

.-Esperen un momen..!.- no termino de hablar porque tuvo que esquivar los golpes de la capitana de la segunda división.- a la mierda con esto!.- no tenía tiempo para razonar con esa mujer así que dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con el gordo.

.-_Destroza "Gegetsuburi"!._- libero su zanpakuto y le lanzo la gran bola de púas a la pequeña. El impacto fue tal que una gran nube de polvo se levanto, provocando que fuera imposible ver si le había dado a la niña.- ja! Comete esa, arrancar!

Pero afortunadamente la bola de acero no logro darle a la arrancar. Shiori salió como pudo de esa nube sin que notaran que se había salvado para continuar con esa maldita búsqueda.- _**maldita sea Toshiro! Ruega a los cielos que no te encuentre!**_.- porque gracias a que él se había ido sin decirle nada, ahora mismo estaba pasando por un infierno.

.-ALLÁ VA!.- grito uno de los shinigamis que respondieron al llamado del teniente con problemas de peso.

Shiori solo volteo por un segundo y vio como de dos shinigamis, ahora eran como veinte persiguiéndola. No necesito ver más para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar.

.-ES QUE USTEDES NO TIENEN QUE MATAR ALGUN HOLLOW O ALGO ASÍ?.- grito sin parar de correr al ver que otra vez el numero de shinigamis había aumentado.

La morena siguió corriendo sin importarle nada de nada, si se detenía por un segundo para respirar la alcanzarían y luego la matarían.

Se subió a los tejados con la esperanza de despistar a los hombres de negro pero estos como que eran familia del hombre araña porque algunos se subieron a los tejados de forma muy arácnida.

En medio de su carrera logro ver un lugar que parecía seguro, estaba rodeado de muros y en su interior se podía ver un jardín con árboles de cerezos, quizás era un parque o una plaza o algo por el estilo, pero el punto era que ahí no había nadie y quizás sería un buen lugar para esconderse.

Shiori lanzo una Bala al tejado de un edificio cercano y así crear una distracción. Gracias a la nube de polvo y tierra que logro levantar, distrajo por completo a la manada de shinigamis que la seguían.

Dio un salto certero y logro cruzar aquel imponente muro, aterrizando en el suave y al parecer recién cortado césped y se sentó un momento para recuperar el aliento perdido. Estaba cansada. Esos shinigamis eran más persistentes de lo que creía, y ahora encontrar al maldito enano de pelo blanco seria una verdadera faena.

.-Una arrancar he?.- Shiori se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, era masculina, serena, seria, grave y llena de rectitud, el dueño de aquella voz debía ser un estirado.

La morena ladeo su cabeza con algo de dificultad para ver el dueño de esa voz. Un hombre endemoniadamente apuesto, de cabellos negros azabache y ojos oscuros, se podía ver en su rostro su entrecejo fruncido expresando severidad pura. Ese hombre estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación con la puerta abierta con vista a jardín y aparentemente, estaba practicando caligrafía. Pero lo malo era que ese hombre no solo parecía fuerte, sino que también llevaba un haori blanco lo cual significaba que también era un capitán y eso era malo para ella.

.-E-etto… b-bueno yo..

.-Hadou 33 "Soukatsui".- ataco a la niña con una técnica de kido sin siquiera escucharla.

.-HAAA!.- logro evadir la técnica de kido solo para ver la potencia de este_**.- Ok… este sujeto es muy, muy, muy fuerte así que..**_

.-_Dispersa "Senbonzakura".-_ y un montón de pétalos de cerezo comenzaron a destrozar todo a su paso.

.-POR LO MENOS DEJAME PENSAR JODER!.- grito la arrancar mientras reiniciaba la carrera pero ahora esquivando un montón de pétalos de flores.

Ahora estaba más que asustada, ese hombre no tendría compasión de ella ni por un momento y lo acababa de demostrar al atacarla sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.- _**los shinigamis dan miedo! **_.- o por lo menos los que ya se había encontrado.

Vio que al frente estaban los demás shinigamis buscándola, pero no le importo.

.-ALLÍ ESTA!.- grito un shinigami apuntando con el dedo a la niña que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

.-SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!.- grito como loca la morena saltando por encima a esa multitud de shinigamis.

.-Pero que le pasa?.- pregunto confundido uno al ver como la niña corría despavorida.

.-CUIDADO!.- advirtió otro al ver la marea rosa que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Escucho la explosión causada por la zanpakuto de ese hombre y por un momento sintió lastima por los otros que se quedaron atrás.

Estaba asustada. Todos esos shinigamis la atacaban sin piedad y no le daban ningún chance de si quiera respirar. La mayoría no eran problemas pero debido a la cantidad le resultaba todo un dolor de cabeza. Ella sola no podría contra tantos shinigamis y para colmo ya era el objetivo de dos capitanes, una capitana que se le notaba que tenía muy mal carácter a pesar de su tamaño y un hombre con cara de rector estricto de universidad. Aquello era de terror, y le resultaba muy desagradable admitirlo pero estaba muy asustada, estaba sola en ese lugar lleno de shinigamis y no tenía a nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Por un momento se le apareció la imagen de su hermano mayor, seguro él se encargaría de todos esos idiotas sin problema pero ya va! Acaso quería que Grimmjow estuviera allí?.- _**Sí coño lo admito! Quiero a mi hermano! Quiero a Grimmjow-nii! Ayúdame Grimmjow! **_

++++- CON GRIMMJOW -++++

.-A donde crees que vas?.- pregunto el serio Ulquiorra impidiéndole el paso a cierto espada seis.

.-No es asunto tuyo!.- respondió viendo al azabache de forma asesina.

.-Te corrijo, sí es asunto mío porque recuerda que Aizen-sama me encargo cui..

.-Ya cállate y déjame pasar!.- no tenía tiempo para la palabrería del cuarto. Hizo a un lado a Ulquiorra y abrió la puerta de una habitación sin necesidad de llave, solo su pie y un muy mal humor.

.-Pero que..?.- pregunto sorprendida la ocupante de aquella habitación.

La humana vio como Grimmjow se acercaba a ella y no con buena cara. Se alejo por instinto de ese hombre que parecía con intenciones de matarla pero solo logro acorralarse ella misma contra la pared, trato de escapar pero Grimmjow le impidió el paso con su brazo.

.-Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez… donde esta mi hermana?.- pregunto con voz imponente y seria el oji azul.

.-S-Shiori-chan? Q-que le paso? Esta en problemas?

.-Sí, y no lo digo solo porque le espera un buen castigo en cuanto la encuentre… puedo sentirlo, ella está asustada, tiene miedo de algo y por eso tengo que ayudarla así que dime donde esta!

.-Que te hace pensar que ella sabe donde esta?.- cuestiono Ulquiorra apartando el brazo de Grimmjow lejos de la humana.

.-Porque desapareció después de hablar con la humana y no necesito ser un genio para saber que ella tiene algo que ver.- respondió el peli celeste señalando con la mirada a la humana.

.-Pues arréglatelas como puedas porque no permitiré que la molestes.- y por primera vez en toda la historia de Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra vio con ojos asesinos al espada seis.

.-Tsk… y a ti que bicho te pico Ulquiorra? Solo quiero que me diga en donde esta Shiori y me voy.- después vería como poner en su lugar al azabache, pero primero tenía que encontrar a su hermana donde sea que estuviera metida.

.-S-Shiori-chan… ella… dijo algo de ir a un lugar lleno de… de… mariposas! Si, lleno de mariposas negras… yo le dije que primero debía hablar contigo porque me parece que no es bueno que ella vaya sola a ese lugar.- fue lo que pudo decir la humana contestando la pregunta de Grimmjow. Estaba implorándole a los cielos que Grimmjow tubería neuronas suficientes como para captar el mensaje.

.-De que estás hablando?.- y lamentablemente, Grimmjow no lo capto.

.-Ya la escuchaste, ahora termínate de ir.- ordeno el oji verde viendo de forma seria al espada seis.

Grimmjow se fue de mala manera de ese lugar y con unas cuantas cosas en la cabeza. Primero pensó en lo que dijo la humana "un lugar lleno de mariposas negras" a que se refería con eso? Luego pensó en las reacciones de Ulquiorra, últimamente el emo actuaba de modo muy extraño, más de lo normal, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que usar toda su capacidad mental para descubrir que quiso decir la humana con eso de las mariposas negras.

++++- CON SHIORI -++++

.-A DONDE SE FUE?.- pregunto el capitán con cascabeles en la cabeza de forma frenética.

.-Y tú qué haces aquí?.- cuestiono molesto el científico loco del seireitei.

.-He oído que todos esos arrancar son condenadamente fuertes y quiero probar su fuerza.- respondió con una sonrisa sádica el capitán del escuadrón once.

.-Estas loco? Y dejar que dañes un espécimen tan joven? Ni soñando!.- dijo el loco extraterrestre.

.-Ustedes dos sí que son patéticos, aquí lo que importa es encontrarla y matarla.- intervino la capitana de baja estatura.

.-Tsk... oye Byuakuya! hazme el favor de decirle a la amargada de tu novia que se calme!.- exigió Kempachi señalando a Soi Fong.

.-Y yo te agradezco que la trates con mas respeto... y ella tiene razón, a cualquier arrancar que ponga un pie en la Soul Society solo le espera la muerte.- dijo el capitán azabache con su tono severo de siempre.

.-Sííí…- respondieron con desdén los capitanes del escuadrón once y doce.

Por un momento perdieron a la arrancar de vista, todos tenían que admitir que la pequeña tenía mucha habilidad para esquivar más de un ataque y era experta en esconderse.

.-Oigan, creo que vi algo!.- anuncio el capitán de la decimosegunda división apuntando con el dedo donde vio moverse una sombra.

Mayuri señalo hacia un callejón que daba a un jardín, uno muy popular para aquellos que les gustaban la jardinería y las manualidades. Normalmente estaba solo a estas horas, solo muy pocas veces aun tenía algún visitante lo cual lo hacia el lugar perfecto para esconderse por un rato.

Todos fueron a paso acelerado hacia donde señalo el loco más loco del SS solo para encontrarse con otro capitán.

.-Ha Ukitake… has visto a una arrancar por aquí?.- pregunto Kuchiki al ver que hoy el jardín no estaba solo.

.-Una arrancar? No, la verdad no.- respondió un Ukitake que al parecer estaba muy concentrado podando un bonsái.

.-Ya se te zafo el ultimo tornillo, imbécil!.- exclamo Zaraki dándole un golpe en la espalda a Kurotsuchi.

.-Y A TI QUE TE PASA?.- y de nuevo Mayuri y Kenpachi se dedicaron una mirada asesina mutua.

.-Ya basta ustedes dos… mejor sigamos buscando. Está cansada así que no debió haber ido muy lejos.- y dicho esto, la capitana Soi Fong desapareció usando Shunpo.

.-Ya oyeron a la mandona! Muevan el culo y cuando la encuentren asegúrense de dejármela a mi.- comento Zaraki para ponerse en marcha en busca de su víctima.

.-Ni hablar! Esa niña debe ser estudiada y disecada!.- y Mayuri se fue por el lado opuesto del que se fue Zaraki.

.-Puedo ayudar en algo?.- pregunto el hombre de cabello blanco.

.-Avisa al capitán comandante que estamos siendo atacados. Hasta ahora solo hemos visto a una arrancar pero eso no quiere decir que este sola. Tiene la apariencia de una niña y tiene el cabello marrón, probablemente este herida o cansada de tanto perseguirla.- explico Byakuya viendo de forma seria al capitán del decimotercer escuadrón.

.-Entiendo, estaré alerta.- término de decir esto para ver como el severo capitán Kuchiki desaparecía por el Shunpo. Una vez se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie, supo que ya era seguro.- ya puedes salir.

Justo cuando termino de decir esas palabras, escucho como unas cuantas cajas caían al suelo a causa del movimiento que había entre ellas. Una niña toda golpeada y cansada salía algo temerosa de su escondite, Shiori se había escondido entre varias cajas de un deposito en el que se guardaban las herramientas de jardinería y algunas macetas, y gracias a su tamaño compacto pudo acomodarse entre ellas y esconderse de todos esos shinigamis.

.-Te encuentras bien?.- vio que la pequeña estaba algo lastimada. Había logrado esquivar casi todos los ataques pero algunos lograron alcanzarla.

.-Por qué… me… esta… ayudando?.- no podía hablar del todo bien, estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

.-No puedo dejar a una niña sola a su suerte.- respondió mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a ponerse de pie para sentarla en una mesa cercana.

.-Usted… sabe… que yo… soy..?

.-Una arrancar? Claro que lo se.- Ukitake tomo un pañuelo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su hakama y limpio el rostro lleno de tierra y polvo de la pequeña arrancar.- que estás haciendo aquí? Este lugar es muy peligroso para alguien como tú.

.-La verdad… ya estoy arrepintiéndome de… haber venido.- pero como ella era más testaruda que una mula, no se iba a ir de ese lugar sin cumplir con su objetivo.- p-porque no les dijo que… yo estaba aquí?

.-No podría dejar a una pequeña niña a merced de todos ellos, se que eres una arrancar pero todavía eres una niña y ahora es que te queda por vivir.- respondió el capitán shinigami mientras seguía limpiando el rostro de la arrancar.

.-No soy una niña!

.-Jajajaja… me recuerdas a alguien. ((A que no adivinan quien n.n)) me llamo Ukitake Juoshiro, un placer conocerte.

.-B-bueno yo… yo me llamo Shiori Jaegerjaquez.

.-Wow, que nombre tan raro.

.-En realidad, Jaegerjaquez es mi apellido.

.-Entonces Shiori-chan he?

.-Aja.

.-Ya. Y que estás haciendo aquí Shiori-chan?

.-Y-yo… estoy buscando a alguien…- respondió viendo hacia otro lado.

.-A alguien? Acaso a un amigo tuyo? No recuerdo haber visto a otro arrancar por aquí.

.-E-en realidad… el no… sabe, en cierta forma usted me recuerda mucho a él.- comento una vez que vio detenidamente a ese shinigami de pelo blanco.

.- A si?

.-Aja, su cabello es del mismo color y sus nombres se parecen mucho… por casualidad sabe donde están los cuarteles del escuadrón diez?

.-El escuadrón diez? Para que quieres ir al escua…? No…!.- y fue cuando la duda se le fue al capitán Ukitake.- a-acaso tu… e-eres amiga del capitán Hitsugaya?

.-Ammm… sí, digamos que sí.- respondió con una sonrisa.

.-_**N-n-n-n-n-no puede ser! T-t-t-tiene que ser eso, una amiga nada más! P-p-p-porque es imposible que la n-n-n-novia del capitán Hitsugaya s-s-s-sea ella!.-**_ pensó para sí mismo Ukitake con su mano en la frente para ordenar sus ideas.

.-Ettoo… Ukitake-san, se encuentra bien?.- es que no le parecía normal que ese sujeto de repente se pusiera tan raro.

.-Ah? SÍ, SÍ, estoy bien no te preocupes jejeje.- y definitivamente todos los shinigamis eran rarísimos.- bueno respondiendo tu pregunta: ves esos tejados color naranja claros que están allá?

.-Sí eso creo… _**pero qué coño? si todos los malditos tejados son iguales!**_

.-Me refiero a esos que son naranja un poco más claros que los demás.- y se notaba que la chica no los veía bien así que los señalo con el dedo y oriento la mirada de la morena.

.-Aahhhh ya! Ahora sí los veo.- y un leve rojo de vergüenza se apareció en el rostro de la chica.

.-Pues esos son los cuarteles de la decima división… si quieres te acompaño hasta allá.- por si acaso la pequeña se volvía a perder.

.-No hace falta, creo que puedo llegar sola.- bajo de la mesa ya descansada y lista para marcharse.

.-Espera un momento… toma esto quieres?

.-G-gracias… creo.- respondió algo confundida cuando vio que el capitán de pelo blanco le entregaba un paleta de dulce.- _**de verdad que los shinigamis son completamente extraños.**_

Shiori no se fue sin dar las gracias a aquel hombre con un muy cariñoso abrazo, estaba conmovida y agradecida por qué ese capitán tan raro había sido la primera persona en ser amable con ella desde que puso un pie en esa zona letal para los arrancar.

La pequeña morena no espero mucho para comerse la paleta que le habían brindado mientras iba saltando de tejado en tejado para encontrarse con su shinigami, pero lamentablemente no tardo mucho en perderse otra vez.

Para ella todos los condenados tejados tenían la misma tonalidad de naranja, tal vez era la oscuridad de la noche y el hecho de estar agotada lo que le impedía ver las diferencias y como era de esperarse, se perdió.

Volvió a detenerse para pensar en las indicaciones que le había dado Ukitake, pero por más que pensaba no lograba recordar la tonalidad de naranja. Subió a uno de los muchos almacenes que había en la zona para ver si podía divisar el jardín de donde venia, tal vez así podría ubicarse mejor… pero tantos tejados del mismo condenado color ya la estaban mareando.

.-Por amor al cielo! que no tenían otro color para pintar los techos?.- se pregunto para sí tratando de localizar el jardín donde se encontró con Ukitake.

.-Yo vote por que fueran violetas pero rechazaron la propuesta.

.-HAA!.- tanto fue la sorpresa de la arrancar que casi se cae del tejado de donde estaba parada, casi, porque alguien la atrapo antes de caer.

.-Debes tener cuidado o podrías lastimarte.- dijo un joven que también parecía ser un shinigami.

Shiori vio al joven y no negaba que se quedo embobada por un momento, era un hombre más alto que ella pero no parecía ser muy mayor, por la apariencia le calculaba unos quince años, el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros pero lo extraño de su cabello era su color, era de un hermoso color violeta profundo y sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda, casi parecían brillar en la oscuridad y para colmo parecía que te podían ver el alma.

.-Que estás haciendo aquí?.- y para mal a peor, su voz era suave pero masculina y fue esa misma voz irresistible la que trajo de vuelta su mente ida, solo para darse cuenta que ese shinigami la estaba sosteniendo igual que una novia.

.-Y-y-y-yo… p-p-p-pues… a-a-a.- no podía ni hablar bien, no todos los días un sujeto salido de revista te levanta de esa manera.

.-Te sientes bien?

.-S-s-sí! e-e-es solo que… humg… p-podrías bajarme?.- y si no lo hacía tampoco era tan malo.

.-Seguro.- aquel chico puso a la chica de vuelta al suelo, solo para ver lo roja que estaba y eso le causo algo de risa.- eres una arrancar no?

.-Hm!.- justo lo que le hacía falta, otro shinigami que le avisara a todo el mundo que aquí había una arrancar lista para ser cortada en mil pedazos.- sí lo soy, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras no grites ni nada, por favor!

.-Jajaja… descuida no le diré a nadie que estas aquí.

.-A no?.- esto descoloco por completo a la arrancar.

.-No. Dudo que te hayan mandado a espiarnos justo cuando la guerra está a punto de estallar, tampoco creo que quieras asesinar a cuantos shinigamis puedas porque para empezar eres medio débil..

.-OYE!

.-Aparte, parece que viniste sola y como que no eres muy lista porque solo un verdadero idiota vendría a la SS solo.- ok, lo que tenia de lindo se echo a perder después de eso.

.-Ya te estás pasando.- gruño la arrancar levantando el puño.

.-Jajaja… pero no te enojes pequeñita.- dijo el joven revolviendo el cabello de la arrancar.

.-Ya suéltame! No tengo tiempo que perder en un imbécil como tu.- y se dispuso continuar con su búsqueda pero esa voz del shinigami la detuvo.

.-Creí que estabas perdida.- y no se equivocaba, ella se había perdido de nuevo.- hacia donde te diriges pequeña?

.-Deja de decirme pequeña!.- exigió volviéndose hacia el shinigami y con una vena en la frente.- Voy hacia el escuadrón diez.- respondió con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

.-Puuuess… primero déjame decirte que vas por el camino contrario y déjame decirte que yo también voy hacia el escuadrón diez… si quieres te llevo.- propuso apuntando con su dedo la dirección que había que tomar.

.-Ammm…- Shiori lo pensó por un momento. Aquel sujeto era un idiota pero si no aceptaba su propuesta se perdería de nuevo.- está bien, pero nada de bromitas sobre mi estatura.

.-No hay problema pequeña.- dijo apropósito iniciando la caminata.

.-Que es lo que te acabo de decir?.- y la arrancar siguió de mala gana a su nuevo guía hacia su objetivo: el peliblanco.

.-Bueno pero no te molestes… yyyy… tienes amigos en el escuadrón diez?

.-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- respondió de algo molesta a ese individuo.

.-Pues perdóname por querer hacer el camino más ameno.- dijo el shinigami viendo con el ceño fruncido a la morena.

.-Disculpa, es solo que no he tenido un buen día y estoy de mal humor.

.-Sí ya me di cuenta… me llamo Yoshikawa Isamu por cierto.

.-Shiori…

.-Y el apellido?

.-No creo que sepas pronunciarlo.

.-Si tu lo dices… y para que quieres ir al decimo escuadrón?

.-Estoy buscando a alguien.

.-Un amigo?

.-Digamos que sí.

.-Y parece que ese amigo está metido en un buen lio porque no te ves muy feliz que se diga.- dijo en tono sarcástico al ver la cara molesta que tenia la arrancar.

.-Me han perseguido, golpeado, pateado, insultado y acuchillado, tu como crees que esta mi estado de ánimo en este momento?

.-Ok, ok, no hace falta que la pagues conmigo.

.-Y tú… de que división eres?.- y aun en los peores momentos, la curiosidad nunca falta en la pequeña arrancar.

.-Da las casualidades de la vida que yo soy miembro del escuadrón diez.- dijo el peli violeta con sonrisa prepotente apuntándose a sí mismo.

.-Enserio? Yyyyy… conoces a Toshiro?.- y aquel sujeto paro la caminata en seco.

Shiori lo vio algo extrañada, estaba estático, con los ojos más abiertos que un par de platos, con la cara azul, temblando como maraca y apuntándola de forma nerviosa.

.-C-c-c-conoces al capitán Hitsugaya?.- pregunto todo tembloroso el shinigami.

.-A él es a quien estoy buscando.- respondió la morena como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

.-P-p-p-pero de que estás hablando? En primera: nadie llama al capitán Hitsugaya por su nombre! Y en segunda: no se busca al capitán Hitsugaya como si se tratara de la vieja de la esquina!.- dijo todo nervioso el oji verde mientras tomaba de los hombros a la arrancar.

.-Y porque tanto alboroto? Sí estoy buscando a Toshiro, y qué con eso?.- dijo la morena para apartar las manos del oji verde y continuar caminando.

.-NO LO LLAMES POR SU NOMBRE! Nadie, absolutamente nadie llama al capitán Hitsugaya por su nombre y mucho menos sin el sufijo apropiado!

.-Yo lo llamo como a mí me de la maldita gana! Es más, él fue el que me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre.- agrego la morena cruzada de brazos, el ceño fruncido y un muy confundido Isamu detrás de ella.

.-A si? Wow… al último que lo llamo por su nombre a secas termino convertido en una estatua de hielo.

.-Típico del enano, siempre exagerando todo… sabes dónde puede estar Toshiro a estas horas Isamu-kun?… Isamu-kun? ISAMU-KUN!

.-N-n-no puede ser! DIJISTE LA PALABRA CON "E"!.- es que eso era algo así como un sacrilegio para los miembros del decimo escuadrón.

.-Bueno ya! No exageres y responde la maldita pregunta.

.-P-pueeesss… debería estar en su oficina con su teniente o con su novia.- dijo el shinigami oji verde con la mano en el mentón y ni cuenta se dio que ahora era la arrancar la que se paró en seco después de decir lo último.

.-Q-q-q-q-qué dijiste?.- Shiori no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.- a-acaso dijiste "novia"?

.-Pues sí, su novia… la teniente del escuadrón cinco. Ella es muy linda sabes? Va prácticamente todos los días a visitar al capitán Hitsugaya, por eso concluimos que era su novia, es decir, porque otra razón iría una chica tan adorable como ella a visitar al capitán? Y el siempre se pone de buen humor cuando la ve llegar.- explico el peli violeta sin notar como unas flamas de ira pura se aparecían detrás de Shiori.- creo que se llama… Momo-san, no recuerdo su apellido, pero ella es una chica realmente encantadora, es muy amable y callada y tímida y es toda una ternurita!.- y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la arrancar no lo seguía.- oye pequeña, te sientes..?

No termino de hablar porque Shiori lo tomo por el cuello del kimono negro de shinigami y lo empujo de forma violenta hacia la pared. Isamu pudo notar con toda claridad la cara de la arrancar, estaba furiosa.

.-Isamu-kun… podríamos acelerar el paso por favor?.- pregunto de forma medio amable pero con una cara que solo expresaba el deseo de descuartizar a alguien, más específicamente, a Hitsugaya.

.-C-claro….- y el shinigami estaba más que aterrado después de ver esa cara. Seguro lo condenarían por traición al llevar a esa loca ante su capitán.- _**pero mejor él que yo**_.- fue lo que pensó al ver como la chica caminaba acelerada diciendo las mil y un maldiciones por lo bajo.

++++- CON HITSUGAYA -++++

.-Tu… se te ofrece algo Hinamori?.- cuestiono el pequeño capitán al ver a la teniente del escuadrón cinco frente a la entrada de su oficina.

.-Pueees… la verdad es que quería hablar contigo Hitsugaya-kun.- respondió cabizbaja la oji marrón.

.-Yoooo… como que mejor voy para otro lado.- dijo Matsumoto para salir y dejar solos a esos amigos de la infancia.

Y una vez solos, Hinamori tomo asiento en el sillón que anteriormente ocupaba Matsumoto, mientras que Hitsugaya traía dos tazas de té para atender a su invitada.

.-Y me vas a decir que te trae por aquí?.- pregunto el peliblanco después de tomar asiento al lado de la teniente.

.-B-bueno yo… yo… quería decirte algo…- respondió al tiempo que jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

.-Decirme algo?.- no sabía porque, pero algo en el tono de voz de Hinamori le decía que debía prestar totalmente su atención a las palabras que salían de su boca.

.-Y-yo… es con respecto a esto de tu novia…- confeso Hinamori con la vista fija en su taza de té.

.-Hinamori… algo te molesta?

.-E-es solo que… yo… yo… yo tengo miedo.- dijo esas palabras como si le costara trabajo sacarlas de su garganta.

.-Miedo? Miedo de qué?.- no entendía nada, de que podría tener miedo que estuviera relacionado con Shiori?

.-Es que… tu siempre has estado ahí para mi, protegiéndome, cuidándome… pero ahora… tengo miedo de que te olvides de mi… estoy feliz de que ahora tengas a alguien especial y me emocione mucho cundo Rangiku-san nos conto… pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos… ahora que tienes a tu novia, ya no estarás siempre para mi, para cuidarme y bueno, eso es lo que me asusta… seguramente debes pensar que soy una egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma y tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo… no quiero que te olvides de mi….- unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Hinamori pero Hitsugaya la detuvo antes de que resbalara por su mejilla.

.-Eres una tonta sabias?.- dijo el peliblanco secando las lagrimas de Hinamori.- no tiene nada de malo que sientas eso y puedes estar tranquila… yo siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerte y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso… así que deja de pensar estupideces que te hacen llorar si?

.-Hitsugaya-kun….- no pudo evitar que salieran las lagrimas, se sentía algo tonta al pensar que su querido amigo la dejaría a un lado, así no era él, el nunca la dejaría a la deriva, el siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla. Hinamori se seco las lágrimas con el revés de su mano y se puso de pie para ver a Toshiro con una sonrisa renovada.- muchas gracias Shiro-chan.

.-Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Shiro-chan!.- gruño el peliblanco con una vena en la frente.- ya te sientes mejor?

.-Síp, y llego la hora de que me digas quien es mi nueva cuñada!.- respondió una ahora animada teniente.

.-Te lo digo, si dejas de llamarme Shiro-chan.

.-Sabes que eso es imposible!

.-Lastima entonces.- respondió Hitsugaya poniéndose de pie.

.-Nee, Hitsugaya-kun… podría abrazarte?

.-Ah?

.-Es que cuando un niño pequeño está creciendo, se acostumbra a felicitarlo con un abrazo.- explico con una sonrisa y levantando el dedo.

.-Eres una… está bien, pero que sea rápido.

Y al segundo que termino de hablar ya era preso de los brazos de Hinamori. Ese contacto era más que una felicitación, ese abrazo expresaba los deseos y sentimientos de Hinamori, la felicidad que sentía por ver a su amigo tan feliz, el enojo por no haberle dicho desde un principio, el orgullo de ver al pequeño peli blanco crecer y el miedo de perder la amistad de Shiro-chan. Hitsugaya pudo sentir todos esos sentimientos en ese contacto y lo menos que podía hacer era corresponder al abrazo, corresponder a la felicidad, al enojo, al orgullo y al miedo, el siempre estaría para protegerla, siempre lo haría, solo que ahora tenía a alguien más a quien proteger y las protegería a las dos con su propia vida.

Mientras esos dos amigos de la infancia a los ojos de muchos se demostraban su cariño, otros ojos ajenos a este hecho los veía desde un tejado no muy lejos de ahí, unos ojos de color marrón que estaba más abiertos que nunca y en los cuales empezaban a colarse la ira, el dolor y la tristeza.

* * *

HAAA! y ahora que va a pasar? quédense en sintonia para descubrirlo! o.^*

y he ahi mi remedo de historia n.n espero que haya lo grado entretenerlos por un rato

desde ya les advierto que muy probablemente no me vean por aquí por un tiempo u.u TE MALDIGO SISTEMA EDUCATIVO! LOS MALDIGO PROFESORES! TE MALDIGO PROFESOR DE MATEMÁTICA POR HACER UN EXAMEN DE UN TEMA QUE USTED NUNCA NOS DIO! TE MALDIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O.O! me disculpo otra vez por esa escenita de mi parte

y ahora me toca responder a los reviews n.n

**yamihime misa-chan**: de nada n.n lamento mucho lo de tu internet u.u voy a extrañar tus reviews TToTT pero no me deprimo porque se que no te vas, solo ya no dejaras tantos reviews n.n

**Arte - Hime**: me alegra que te haya gustado el capi n.n y la merita verdad tenia pensado agregar otras parejas n.n ya veré como puedo hacer para complacerte ((si tienes una sugerencia me serviría de mucho )) y ya veremos como hace Grimmjow para poner a su hermanita en el carril... o si alguien mas aparece para echarle una manita o.^*

**BlackStarChan**: me siento mas que alagada que me encuentre en tus favoritos T^T estoy conmovida, alagada, honrada, feliz, entre muchas otras cosas mas n.n tranqui que pienso seguir escribiendo! Y NINGÚN EXAMEN PODRÁ CAMBIAR ESO! (levanta el puño en pose heroica) bienvenido al fic n.n nos leemos pronto jane!

**lady andrea cullen**: y yo ame tu fic de "**Academia de Magiaa!**" ((muy buena por cierto! yo la recomiendo!)) XD muy bueno de verdad! espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios n.n y también espero la continuación de tu historia o.^* jane!

ahora sí! la despedida momentánea! TTTTT^TTTTT pero como dice la canción! "no es mas que un hasta luego, no es mas que un breve adiós" o mas o menos así es que va... la verdad ya ni me acuerdo ¬¬U

recuerden ser buenos con la escritora y dejen un review... y para no escribirlo todo porque me da flojera lo voy a cambiar un poquito ustedes saben que pueden dejar de todo menos insultos porque eso no le hace bien a nadie ¬¬U

ahora sí me despido! y no olviden que BLEACH ES LO MÁXIMO!


	17. Chapter 17

a ver ya se que la mayoría debe estar queriéndome meter una paliza por no actualizar antes u.u pero esta vez tengo una buena escusa! la primera... el maldito sistema educativo ¬¬ ((esa ya esta como repetida no?)) la segunda... unos asuntillos familiares que me tienen hasta la coronilla! y la tercera... una especie de error con la pagina para actualizar los fics pero gracias a la inigualable e impresionante de** -moon** he logrado resolver ese ultimo problemilla ^^U ARIGATO! ERES LA LEY! ERES LA MERA MERA! NADIE SE TE COMPARA!

bueno mejor no me alargo mucho no? ¬¬U

bueno en el capi anterior nos quedamos con cierta arrancar con los ojos mas que pelados por cierta escena comprometedora que involucra a cierto capitancito y cierta tenientesita no? pues cierta escritora se puso a maquinar en su muy loca cabecilla... que pasaría si cierto enanito se matara a golpes contra cierto panterito azul? pues sí, soy mala con el pobre Shiro-chan en este cap ¬¬+ y para explicar esas ganas de golpear a ese enanito frió pues... digamos que hace poco leí un fic HitsuXOC muy muy bueno pero lamentablemente cierto enano de hielo es la seriedad encarnada y la frialdad materializada y resulta que el muy taruguito no le hace caso a la pobre chama Y RESULTA QUE LA POBRE CHICA SUFRE POR TODA LA INDIFERENCIA POR PARTE DEL MALDITO ENANO Y SIMPLEMENTE ME PROVOCO CAERLE A TROMPAZOS CUANDO LO LEÍ Y..! (se da una cachetada) O.O! ejem ejem... para acortar la cosa... como no puedo caerle a coñazos en el fic de alguien mas pues lo hago aquí ¬¬ ((sí ya se, soy mala XP))

bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí el siguiente cap de mi fic! ^^

recuerden que ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, toda esa genialidad del anime salio de la mente de tite Kubo-sama! ((que por cierto ya me esta matando con tantos rellenos en el anime ¬¬))

* * *

Cap. 17 "_adiós_"

Estaban ella junto a su compañero y nuevo guía, un shinigami de pelo violeta llamado Isamu y tanto él como ella estaban pecho a tierra en uno de los tejados de los cuarteles del decimo escuadrón. Estaban espiando lo que parecía ser un encuentro amoroso para los ojos del shinigami pero para los ojos de la arrancar, estaba presenciando un acto de pura traición.

Tenía la mente en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, sentía como su cuerpo caía en un abismo, sentía que muy pronto terminaría tirada en el suelo. Él estaba allí, su amado shinigami estaba allí demasiado cómodo con una shinigami, con otra mujer. No lo podía creer, creía, deseaba que esto solo fuera una horrible pesadilla y que en cualquier momento la voz de Ryu la despertara, pero nada de eso paso, el dolor que sentía en el pecho le confirmaba que no estaba dormida y que eso no era un sueño, que todo era real. Ahí en su oficina, se encontraba su shinigami peliblanco besando a otra shinigami ((por el ángulo en el que estaba, daba la impresión de que se estaban besando n.n))

.-Ay qué tal? Sí estaba con la novia… pero mínimo hubiesen cerrado la ventana no?.- comento el shinigami peli violeta con una sonrisa picara.- de verdad hacen una linda parejita no crees?

.-….- no respondió nada, no podía responder nada.

Aun estaba con los ojos más que abiertos viendo como el que se suponía era su novio le estaba demostrando demasiado afecto a una shinigami.

.-Oye pequeña, te sientes bien?.- Isamu pudo notar la mirada de Shiori, parecía que estaba en shock.

.-Mm! S-sí… yo… yo… yo estoy bien Isamu-kun.- mentira, no estaba bien. Quería llorar ahí mismo pero la arrancar tenía orgullo.

.-Estas segura?.- algo en la voz de la pequeña arrancar le decía que no estaba bien.

.-Aja! Gracias por traerme!.- respondió con una sonrisa fingida para convencer al shinigami.

.-Buenoo...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que oyó un ruido, como un montón de papeles que caían al suelo.

Hitsugaya y Hinamori se separaron del abrazo al escuchar ese escándalo que provenía detrás de la puerta de su oficina.

La teniente del decimo escuadrón tenía noticias importantes a su capitán y estaba tan acelerada que tropezó con un compañero que llevaba los informes del día.

El capitán y la teniente salieron de la habitación para ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto, dejando ese lugar vacio por los momentos.

.-Bueno, parece que otra vez la teniente Matsumoto está haciendo de las suyas.- sonrió divertido al escuchar la voz de Matsumoto tratando de disculparse.- oye… yo tengo que regresar al trabajo… segura que estas bien?

.-Ya te dije que sí! tu tranquilo Isamu-kun! Puedes irte a trabajar! Gracias otra vez por traerme!.- dijo toda animada como tratando de ahuyentar las ganas de llorar.

.-E-está bien… nos vemos luego pequeña.- y así dejo a la pequeña arrancar sola en ese tejado, pero algo le decía que esa niña no estaba bien, lo podía sentir en su voz y en su mirar.

Sintió una pequeña brisa, seguramente fue el shinigami de ojos verdes que salto del tejado de vuelta al suelo para irse, pero no le importaba. Mantenía la vista fija en ese cuarto en el que antes estaban el capitán y la teniente, abrazándose, besándose, un contacto con demasiada ternura. Ya no tenía que fingir, ya podía dejar esa sonrisa falsa para que su rostro expresara la emoción que de verdad estaba sintiendo… dolor, tristeza, decepción, vergüenza, rabia y varios más, imposibles de contarlos todos.

Bajo del tejado para entrar a la oficina por la ventana que seguía abierta. Necesitaba entrar para verla, no sabía porque, pero lo necesitaba, tal vez para mortificarse más la existencia o tal vez… tal vez para estar rodeada de la esencia del shinigami por una última vez.

.-_**Así que… esta es tu oficina…**_- pensó al ver el área de trabajo del joven peliblanco.- _**debí imaginar que estaría tan ordenada**_.

Todo estaba impecable, esa parecía ser una verdadera oficina. Estaba limpio y todo acomodado en su lugar, unos cuantos papeles desordenados en ese amplio escritorio de madera, quizás demasiado amplio para alguien de su tamaño; un sillón de color blanco algo desgastado que de seguro era el lugar de descanso de Matsumoto, unos libros ordenados detrás de la mesa de oficina, ninguno fuera de su lugar.

Esa habitación tenia la firma del shinigami, todo estaba condenadamente bien ordenado y para rematar, todo ese cuarto olía a él, a su amado shinigami, al chico que le había entregado todo su amor pero que resulto no ser suficiente

_**.-… debí suponerlo…**_- pensó al recordar lo que había visto hace poco: al shinigami con otra chica_**.- en que estaba pensando? Un shinigami y una arrancar juntos? Pero que idiota fui.**_

Se acerco un poco más al escritorio de Hitsugaya, seguramente el lugar donde ese enano pasa más tiempo durante el día. Paso su mano delicadamente por la suave madera del mueble de oficina, vio detenidamente los documentos que había sobre él, algunos informes que debía firmar y otros varios mas, tomo algunos y los leyó, no es que le importara que es lo que decían, solo quería ver la letra de Hitsugaya, ella nunca la había visto, esa sería la primera vez y era justo lo que ella esperaba, una letra elegante digna de todo un capitán.

Se acerco lo suficiente a la silla y tomo asiento, aquella silla estaba impregnada con el olor del shinigami, eso por un momento la reconforto, la reconforto porque era el mismo olor de aquella vez en que el peliblanco la tomo en brazos y la llevo al tejado de aquella zona residencial en Karakura, donde le confesó sus sentimientos.

.-Todo lo que me dijiste aquella vez… era mentira?.- pregunto reclinándose aun mas en la silla.

Esos pensamientos la atormentaban, todo lo que habían vivido juntos no significo nada? Aquella vez en el tejado fueron puras palabras? Aquel regalo que le dio aquella vez, solo era un objeto? Fijo la vista en su mano derecha, la misma mano donde traía puesto el brazalete que le regalo el joven de ojos turquesa.

Nunca se lo quitaba, siempre lo tria puesto y solía mirarlo por horas enteras, aquella pieza de joyería era la muestra de amor que le había dado el shinigami, o eso creía ella.

.-Jhm… supongo que fui una tonta al pensar que de verdad me querías…- no lo podía soportar, ese shinigami la había traicionado, había tomado todo el amor que tenia y lo había arrojado a la basura.- _**pero con todo y todo… no te odio… no puedo odiarte**_.- pensó detallando una vez más ese brazalete.

Aquel shinigami la había hecho sentir un sinfín de emociones que nunca había sentido, emociones y experiencias que nunca llego a imaginar, aquellos momentos maravillosos con el shinigami eran su tesoro, su más valioso tesoro, el cual atesoraría por siempre

.-Debí saberlo desde un principio… el estará mejor con una shinigami y no con… una arrancar… lo mejor será que… yo me haga a un lado.- dijo esto para ponerse de pie.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, ya no tenía motivos para permanecer así. Tomo uno de los papeles que había en el escritorio y un pincel de caligrafía para empezar a escribir algo en el.

.-Espero que seas feliz… Toshiro.- dijo para dejar la hoja de papel de nuevo en el escritorio.

Dio un último vistazo a la oficina de Hitsugaya y respiro una última vez el aroma de su amado peliblanco, una última vez antes de salir de su vida para siempre, pero fue interrumpida de su trance por un ruido, una puerta abriéndose.

.-Estas segura de lo que dices Matsumoto?

.-Estoy segura taicho el capitán Uki….- Matsumoto no terminó de hablar porque enseguida vio algo que definitivamente no esperaba ver.

Su teniente había dejado de hablar, porque? Vio por un momento a Matsumoto para verle la cara de sorpresa que tenia y luego fijar la vista en el motivo de su sorpresa.

Ahí estaba, en medio de su oficina estaba la arrancar de ojos y cabellos castaños, ella también tenía los ojos bien abiertos, parecía sorprendida al verlo entrar con su teniente y con Hinamori

.- _**HINAMORI!.**_- pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

.-UNA ARRANCAR!.- grito Hinamori para luego ponerse en alerta contra la arrancar.

La arrancar salto por la ventana lejos de ese lugar, no por el grito de la shinigami, sino porque ahí estaba el motivo de su dolor y de su sufrimiento. No podía ni verlo, le causaba una terrible agonía, tenía que salir de ahí o de lo contrario su corazón terminaría hecho pedazos.

.-ESPERA!.- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Hitsugaya antes de salir por la misma ventana y perseguir a la arrancar.

Porque estaba allí? Esa fue la primera pregunta, pero más importante aún, porque salió corriendo como si le tuviese miedo? Y porque tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos? Esas preguntas se colaron en la mente de Hitsugaya mientras perseguía a su arrancar saltando por los tejados.

.-Taicho!...

.-Rangiku-san, iré a avisarle a los demás capitanes que Hitsugaya-kun está persiguiendo a la arrancar.- dijo Hinamori para salir corriendo a informar de la situación.

.-Sí claro… espera, que? no, no, no, no, no Hinamori no hagas eso! HINAMORI NO LE DIGAS A NADIE!.- no pudo seguir a su taicho porque ahora debía seguir a la teniente del quinto escuadrón y evitar que abriera la boca.

Mientras Matsumoto ponía a trabajaba su mente para inventarle una buena mentira a Hinamori, el capitán Hitsugaya perseguía entre los tejados del seireitei a una muy dolida Shiori.

.-SHIORI! ESPERA UN MOMENTO!.- grito con la esperanza de que la arrancar obedeciera pero no le hizo caso.

Le pidió que se detuviera, estuvo tentada a hacerlo pero no lo hizo, si se detenía ahora seguramente saldría más lastimada. Todo estaba clarísimo para ella, Toshiro estaba enamorado de esa shinigami, ese abrazo junto con el beso lo confirmaba y ella no podría soportar las explicaciones de él, para que escuchar? Ya no había nada que decir.

Unas lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir pero no tuvo tiempo para eso, una voz la distrajo y la detuvo de empezar a llorar.

.-Hadou 33 Soukatsui!.- una técnica de kido, proveniente del capitán del sexto escuadrón.

No logro esquivarlo por completo, su pierna izquierda había sido alcanzada por ese ataque.

Un terrible ardor se apodero de su extremidad, era insoportable, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito de dolor, cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la pierna, como para asegurarse de que no había sido incinerada.

Le habían dado, la habían lastimado y ahora venían los capitanes del sexto, onceavo y treceavo escuadrón, todos con las intenciones de arrestar a la arrancar.

.-Oe, imbécil! Te dije que yo me encargaba de la arrancar!.- exclamo un molesto Kenpachi al ver que le habían quitado a su nueva víctima.

.-Ya te dije que aquí lo importante es capturarla y averiguar donde están sus compañeros… dudo mucho que haya venido sola.- respondió Kuchiki para luego fijar su vista en la arrancar que seguía en el suelo, incapaz de moverse.

.-ESPEREN!.- Hitsugaya llego junto a sus compañeros capitanes con la intención de detenerlos.- no le hagan nada!

.-Pero que estás diciendo enano? Quítate de el medio para que el estirado termine con ella!.- Kenpachi ya no quería pelear con la arrancar, ya no le veía chiste porque estaba herida e inmovilizada.

.-El capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón! No hace falta lastimarla más! Ya no se puede mover!.- intervino Ukitake apoyando al shinigami menor.

.-No seas tan suave Ukitake… puede que parezca una niña pero sigue siendo una arrancar.- respondió serio el Kuchiki preparándose para atacar de nuevo a la arrancar en el suelo, esta vez con su zanpakuto.

.-No le hagan nada!.- Toshiro no pudo detener al capitán Kuchiki porque el capitán Zaraki lo detuvo a él.

.-Aguántalo ahí! No querrás estar cerca cuando el niño rico se ponga serio.- dejo el capitán con parche sujetando el brazo de Hitsugaya.

Byakuya estaba a punto de liberar su zanpakuto pero antas de que pudiera decir "dispersa" una de las paredes de esos largos pasillos del seireitei exploto, la causa, un Cero.

La peli marrón no podía ver mucho a causa de la nube de humo y tierra que se levanto, veía las siluetas de los shinigamis, eran cuatro capitanes pero, en medio de toda esa confusión otras dos sombras aparecieron y después se escucharon unas voces.

_.-Ya enserio, dime porque demonios tenias que acompañarme?.-_ dijo una de las voces, una muy conocida para ella.

_.-Porque tu capacidad mental es tan poca, que te resulta imposible captar un mensaje subliminal_.- respondió la otra voz con seriedad, también era conocida pero le sorprendió mucho escucharla.

_.-Y como cojones iba a saber yo que A ESTO se refería cuando dijo "mariposas negras"?.-_ cuestiono la voz grave y molesta.

_.-Era demasiado obvio… pero creo que no puedo esperar mucho de ti.-_ respondió la voz grave pero seria.

.-Que dijiste Ulquiorra? Claro que para un emo como tu es fácil! Ya que estas tan relacionado con ese color.- y por fin la nube de humo se disipo dejando ver a cierto peli azul.

.-Igual si no hubiese venido te habrían matado. Conociendo lo imbécil que eres te habrías abalanzado contra todos los shinigamis tu solo y esa niña se hubiera quedado huérfana.- continuo el pálido azabache quien trataba de disipar más rápido aquella molesta nube con su mano.

.-Pensé que te importaban una mierda mis asuntos familiares.

.-No me importan, pero no puedo permitir que maten a uno de los espadas solo porque este es un estúpido.

.-Eres un hijo de…!.- no termino su insulto porque enseguida vio el motivo de su mal humor: una enana molesta tirada en el suelo con la cabeza baja.- Y tu estas en un buen lio mocosa del infierno!

.-Yo… yo… sniff*.- ya no aguantaba, en contra de su voluntad comenzaron a salir las lagrimas de sus achocolatados ojos.

Iba a darle un zape en la cabeza a su hermana pero no lo hizo, no después de verla bien. Estaba toda golpeada, su pierna izquierda estaba con quemaduras y lo peor… estaba llorando.

.-Ja! Ahora si se puso buena la fiesta!.- exclamo el capitán de undécimo escuadrón al ver que habían dos tipos muy fuertes al frente de él.

.-E-ese es…- Hitsugaya se quedo frio, aquel era el hermano de Shiori junto con lo que parecía ser, otro espada.

.-Lo conoce capitán Hitsugaya?.- pregunto el noble pelinegro.

.-Ellos son..

.-Ya toma a tu hermana y vámonos de aquí.- Hitsugaya fue interrumpido por la voz del espada cuatro.- no tenemos mucho tiempo así que deja de hacer tonterías Grimmjow.

.-Ulquiorra… si quieres vete tú adelante… aprovecha y llévate a la enana contigo.- dijo el peli azul de forma extrañamente seria.

.-De que estás hablando ahora?.- algo andaba mal, Grimmjow no acostumbraba a hablarle sin insultarlo y en ese momento no la había hecho.

.-Por favor llévate a Shiori de aquí…- repitió Grimmjow dando uno cuantos pasos al frente.- no quiero que ella vea… como voy a dejar a ese maldito shinigami!

.-No Grim..!.- no pudo detener a su hermano porque de él ni se le veía la sombra después de salir disparado al ataque.

No paso ni un segundo cuando Grimmjow se lanzo con toda su furia contra el shinigami peliblanco. Desenvaino su espada para terminar rápido con el enano pero este no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, saco su zanpakuto y logro bloquearlo pero aunque lograra bloquear su ataque no se detendría hasta masacrar al shinigami.

Grimmjow impulso su espada llevando al peliblanco a estrellarse contra un edificio, pero ahora es que tenía muchos golpes que darle al bastardo causante de que su hermanita llorara. No daría chance a nada, apenas vio que el mocoso salía de los escombros, otra vez salió al ataque con toda su ira.

Estaba más que molesto, no había palabras que pudieran describir la rabia que sentía, le hervía la sangre después de ver a su hermana llorar y si de algo estaba seguro, era de que ese maldito enano era la causa de su llanto.

Logro bloquear su ataque con su espada, por suerte, pero ese sujeto tenía una fuerza impresionante, tanta que literalmente lo mando volando hasta la pared de una de las torres de vigilancia de su escuadrón. Aquel golpe lo dejo algo aturdido, con razón a Kurosaki casi lo matan. Vio como el sujeto de pelo azul venia con todas las intenciones de cortarlo en pedazos pero no se dejaría.

.-_Cabalga sobre los cielos congelados "Hyörinmaru"!_.- y no tardo mucho para que un dragón de hielo y agua congelara al peli azul, pero no sirvió de mucho. Rápidamente Grimmjow salió de esa capa de hielo con una sola idea en la mente: despedazar al shinigami.

Grimmjow le lanzo un cero pero Hitsugaya logro esquivarlo, tenía que ir a otro lado o más de uno resultaría herido por causa de ese loco arrancar. Fue saltando entre los tejados en dirección a una de las áreas de entrenamiento del escuadrón diez, ahí no habría problema de lastimar a nadie.

.-VUELVE ACA MALDITO ENANO!.- grito un molesto Grimmjow antes de seguir al shinigami a quien sabe dónde.

.-CAPITÁN HITSUGAYA!.- grito Ukitake con un notable tono de sorpresa y miedo ante la fuerza de ese arrancar.

.-Pero que le pasa a ese arrancar? Parece que está empeñado con el enano.- dedujo el capitán Zaraki ((milagro! Si hay un cerebro ahí adentro O.O)).

.-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!.- ordeno el shinigami capitán de pelo blanco que quedaba.

.-Ukitake y yo iremos a ayudar al capitán Hitsugaya, tú encárgate de este arrancar, capitán Zaraki.- ordeno el noble Kuchiki para luego desaparecer junto con Ukitake al paso de Shunpo.

.-Sera todo un placer.- dijo con sonrisa maquiavélica el sádico capitán.

.-Te llamas Shiori no?.- pregunto el cuarto espada viendo a la pequeña que seguía en el suelo.

.-S-sí.- respondió secándose las lagrimas con su antemano.

.-Vamos, tenemos que evitar que tu hermano se lastime… Puedes ponerte de pie?.- pregunto ofreciendo su mano para levantar a la arrancar.

.-Y-yo…- tomo algo temerosa la mano del espada y trato de levantarse pero el dolor en su pierna no la dejaba.- no, no creo que pueda levantarme.

.-Ya veo… agárrate bien.

.-He..? woa!.- no tenia palabras, el cuarto espada la había levantado igual como una novia y dispuesto a buscar a su hermano.

.-Oigan esperen un momen..!.- y lo último que vio fue una ráfaga de viento, ese arrancar había salido a velocidad impresionante en busca del maniático de pelo azul, dejándolo a él con las ganas de luchar.- MALDITA SEA!

Mientras tanto, el capitán del decimo escuadrón no la tenía fácil. Las chispas salían debido a los choques de las espadas del shinigami y el arrancar.

Grimmjow estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ese enano era más bueno de lo que pensaba pero daba igual si era el mismo dios, mínimo la desfiguraría la cara por hacer llorar a su hermana.

Justo en el momento en que sus espadas chocaron una vez más, Grimmjow aprovecho la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca para darle una patada en el estomago y así llevarlo de golpe al suelo.

Hitsugaya estaba ya algo mareado, la sangre comenzaba a correr por su frente y ya le faltaba el aire. Le vino a la mente aquella vez en que peleo contra los hermanitos de Shiori y la diferencia era más que obvia, aquel sujeto era mil veces más fuerte que esos dos. Si no quería morir debía ponerse serio con ese arrancar.

.-_BANKAI… "DAIGUREN HYORINMARU"!_.- la temperatura disminuyo drásticamente después de esas palabras que salieron de la boca del capitán.

Por fin el bastardo se ponía serio, eso era bueno para Grimmjow, así no tendría ningún remordimiento al usar toda su ira para despedazarle la cara.

Mientras esos dos se mataban entre sí, el espada cuatro ya había llegado cerca de donde el espada seis se batía a duelo contra el capitán del decimo escuadrón. Podía sentir como el aire se hacía pesado gracias a los riatsus de Grimmjow y aquel chico de ojos turquesa, pero también pudo notar otros riatsus.

Aun con la niña en los brazos, logro esquivar sin ningún problema mil pétalos de cerezos que venían hacia ellos. Tenía que hacer algo para que el estúpido de Grimmjow entrara en razón, pero hasta él sabía que cuando Grimmjow se pone colérico no hay nadie quien lo detenga… excepto…

.-Shiori… crees que podrías hacer entrar en razón a tu hermano?.- pregunto a la chica que seguía en sus brazos mientras esquivaba otro ataque del capitán Kuchiki.

.-Y-yo….- estaba algo sorprendida, nunca espero que uno de los espadas más serios de hueco mundo la llamara por su nombre tan confianzudamente y menos ESE espada.- lo dudo, cuando se pone así..

.-Tú eres su hermana no? Haz lo que puedas mientras yo me encargo de estos shinigamis.- aterrizo en el suelo de los muchos pasillos, la bajo con cuidado y se fue para encargarse de los shinigamis.

Aun estaba algo impactada, no todos los días el emo sin emociones de Hueco Mundo te llama por tu nombre y te trata tan amablemente, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, debía pensar en cómo hacer para calmar a su destructivo hermano mayor.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y se subió al tejado para ver en donde estaban su hermano y el joven capitán. No hizo falta hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva, con solo ver las explosiones, los ceros y los bloques de hielo le eran más que suficiente para saber donde estaban.

.-No hay mucha diferencia.- pensó en voz alta la arrancar al ver como su hermano lanzaba otro cero que Hitsugaya pudo esquivar sin problemas.- puede estar tranquilo o molesto… el siempre tendrá la mala maña de destruir todo lo que ve.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o Grimmjow terminaría matando al shinigami, sin mencionar que si se quedaban más tiempo, otros capitanes aparecerían y seguramente acabarían muertos ellos.

.-_Arde "Tobiume"!_.- fue lo que escucho antes de ver una enorme bola de fuego acercarse a ella.

Salto de la azotea de vuelta al suelo, pero su pierna no estaba del todo bien y no cayó de pie, estaba acostada en el suelo y tuvo que enrollarse para protegerse de los escombros que caían a causa de esa explosión.

Levanto la vista con intenciones de contraatacar pero lo que vio la dejo estática, aquella bola de fuego la había lanzado la misma shinigami que estaba con el oji turquesa hace unos minutos.

No sabía qué hacer, no estaba en condiciones de pelear y mucho menos verle la cara a esa shinigami, una chica endemoniadamente tierna, con cabello negro y ojos de color marrón, con facciones de ternura e inocencia. De nuevo sintió como un dolor ocupaba lugar en su pecho. No quería pelear, lo único que quería era irse de ese lugar.

Hinamori ataco a la arrancar con su espada pero esta rápidamente se defendió del ataque bloqueándolo con la suya. Sus espadas chocaron pero fue la arrancar quien la empujo para quedar lejos de ella.

No sabía que tenía planeado hacer esa arrancar, porque estaba en la oficina de Hitsugaya? Acaso estaba buscando información para el capitán Aizen? Lo averiguaría a la fuerza si era necesario.

La morena saco su zanpakuto pero no tenía intenciones de luchar contra esa shinigami, no quería lastimarla y así lastimar al peliblanco. Vio como la teniente la atacaba pero ella no respondió, solo esquivaba su espada sin contraatacar, no quería luchar ni siquiera quería estar en ese lugar.

Dio un salto hacia atrás para quedar a cierta distancia de la teniente. Pudo darse cuenta que a esa chica shinigami le venía mejor el ataque a larga distancia por su zanpakuto y porque no era muy buena en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

.-Sera mejor que se rindan!.- ordeno Hinamori con la espada en alto.- no tienen oportunidad contra..!

La shinigami dejo de hablar porque una imagen la distrajo, la imagen del capitán de baja estatura cayendo en picada a pocos metros de donde estaban ellas.

.-HITSUGAYA-KUN!.- fue lo que alcanzo a gritar mientras corría para ayudar al peliblanco.

.-Hi-Hinamori…- estaba todo golpeado, la vista le fallaba debido a toda la sangre que había perdido.

.-No hemos terminado todavía enano…- advirtió el peli celeste acercándose de forma asechadora a esos dos shinigamis.

Hinamori se puso en frente de Hitsugaya en pose de combate, sea lo que sea que hiciera ese arrancar, no le importaba, ella haría todo lo posible por ayudar a su amigo.

.-Q-que haces Hinamori?... no seas estúpida! Vete de aquí!.- ordeno un cansado Hitsugaya intentando ponerse de pie.

.-No lo hare!.- fue la respuesta de la teniente, no se movería ni un centímetro.

.-Ja! Me da igual, los matare a amb..!.- y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un terrible dolor en su estomago, tan terrible que tuvo que arrodillarse para sobrellevar el dolor.

Y por increíble que parezca, esa patada no la dio la arrancar de baja estatura, sino nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Ulquiorra! Darle una fuerte patada en su estomago mientras daba uno de sus monólogos de que él era el Rey, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para detenerlo. Sabía que razonar con él seria un desperdicio de saliva así que decidió hablarle en el único idioma que ese tarugo entendía: la violencia.

.-M-maldita sea Ulquiorra… t-te voy... y eso porque fue?

.-Porque eres un estúpido desconsiderado.- respondió todo sería el azabache mientras volvía a tomar a la niña en sus brazos.

.-Que soy qué? Ey, ey, ey! Y a ti quien te dio permiso de estar tan cerca de ella?.- y Grimmjow entro a modo hermano mayor sobreprotector al ver como el azabache tomaba en brazos a la niña y la levantaba.

.-Por si no lo has notado, tiene la pierna lastimada.- respondió mientras se acercaba otra vez a Grimmjow.- y creo que lo más conveniente es que dejes de pensar en ti y la escuches por un momento.- culmino para darle a la niña a su hermano mayor.

Pero de que estas hablando?- pregunto el peli azul antes de que la pequeña se le aferrara al cuello.- q-que te pasa?

.-Y-yo… yo… quiero irme… quiero irme a casa.- Shiori escondió su rostro en el hombro de su hermano mayor, no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

No lo podía creer, jamás en toda su vida había visto a su hermana llorar de esa forma y definitivamente no le gustaba verla así. Puso su mano para acariciar el cabello de su hermana, eso la calmaba cuando estaba triste, antes lo hacía con más frecuencia pero debido a todo ese asunto de Aizen dejo esa agradable costumbre.

Shiori sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su cabeza, se aferro más a su hombro al sentir ese contacto, esa mano grande y tibia, algo reseca pero igual agradable, eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero aun tenía mucho dolor que sobrellevar y no quería demostrarse débil ante los shinigamis, aunque ya era tarde para eso.

A pesar de que era uno de los arrancar más sanguinarios de todo hueco mundo, no soportaba ver a su hermanita así. A estas alturas, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que la pulga dejara de llorar. Acomodo a su enana entre sus musculosos brazos y comenzó a caminar junto a Ulquiorra hacia una garganta que el azabache ya había preparado para su partida

.-S-Shiori…- fue lo que dijo un herido Hitsugaya. Estaba a punto de caer desmayado pero aun la quedaban fuerzas para dirigirle unas últimas palabras a la arrancar.

Grimmjow paró en seco al escuchar la voz del shinigami, se volteo para quedar de frente con el enano y la teniente y poder verlo con una mirada asesina.- si vuelves a pronunciar su nombre… te mato.- amenazo de forma seria para seguir su camino con su hermana en los brazos.

Shiori vio una última vez a su amado peliblanco y lo detallo con cuidado para preservar su recuerdo. Esos orbes turquesas que tanto le gustaban, ese cabello del color de la nieve que le gustaba revolver, ese rostro que solo expresaba seriedad, esa voz tan noble y llena de rectitud, el joven que le había robado el corazón y lo había roto… eso fue lo último que logro ver antes de que la garganta se cerrara y ella callera dormida en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

.-Hitsugaya-kun! Te encuentras bien? Hitsugaya-kun!.- pero por más que preguntaba no tenia respuesta de parte del peliblanco.

.-P-por qué?.- fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de caer desmayado por la pérdida de sangre.

* * *

BHUAJAJAJAJAJA! si ya se... que maldita soy ¬¬ pues que pasara ahora? Shiori perdonara a Toshiro? acaso el enano podrá explicarle que fue lo que paso? Grimmjow tendrá la misma paciencia de antes? la loca arrancar por fin agarrara el carril? me estoy pareciendo al narrador de pokemon? dejare de hacer tantas preguntas sin sentidos? porque el cielo es azul? DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!

y ya veremos cuando puedo actualizar mis otros fics ¬¬ porque hay uno que lo tengo como que abandonado no?

pues recuerden ser buenos con la escritora y dejen un review! ^^

y me gustaría agradecer a...

**-moon** ((la mera mera XD)): dios a mi también me apesta un poco a ulqui-hime creí que eran ideas mias ¬¬ pues si, la verdad adoro esa parejita! ((en especial a Ulquiorra-sama ^^)) y déjame decirte que concuerdo contigo... LA QUÍMICA ES DE LO PEOR! yo la pase y de vaina! ((es que como es taaaan interesante (notese el sarcasmo) ¬¬)) me alegra que logre sacarte una risa con este remedo de historia ^^ y aqui entre nos... tus fics también han logrado que mi vieja se venga de chismosa para ver de que tanto me rió XP como siempre soy fiel fan de tus fics y espero leerte prontito ^^!

P.D:

MUY BUENA IMAGEN DE TU FIC **_"la profundidad de nuestros corazones"! _**de verdad que dibujas excelente ^^

**lau-chan**: pues si, hubo lagrimas, trompazos, peleas, lecciones, medio drama, trompazos, lagrimas ((lo estoy repitiendo todo otra vez no? ¬¬U)) en fin, al principio pensé que la primera reacción de Shiori seria caerle a madrazos al pobre de Shiro ((claro si consideramos quien tiene la custodia de la niña ¬¬)) pero luego pensé que se supone que ella es la voz de la razón y pues bueno... así acabe ^^ me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el capi y te agradezco un millón por el review ^^ espero que te haya gustado el cap

**BlackStarChan:** pues fíjate que si la lió ^^U si ya se que el enano no estaba haciendo nada malo pero tratemos de entender el lado de ella... casi la matan varios capitanes, se perdió mas que viejita en tienda de electrónica, tanto color negro y naranja la mareo y se arriesgo a que el destructivo de Grimm-chan la asesinara solo para encontrarse con eso! saquemos conclusiones ¬¬ gracias por el review ^^ tratare de actualizar mas seguido y gonmene por la tardanza u.u


	18. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

¡Bueno! Ya veo que muchos piden conti, pues yo como soy tan buena persona… ¡LES DARE CONTI!

El insignificante problema es el factor tiempo. Verán, empecé la universidad y ahora ando con unos problemillas que debo resolver, aparte de que quiero reeditar todos mis fics… porque me encontré unos HORRORES ortográficos…

Así que les pido paciencia y esperen un poco más, reeditare todos mis fics y los actualizare. ¡No desesperen por favor!

Quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerles a todos sus maravillosos reviews. Para mí es un honor ver que hay tanta gente bonita que lee las porquerías que escribo… creo que debería aclarar algo también.

Debido a mis estudios he tenido que pedir ayuda a mi equipo, así que ahora hay dos personas escribiendo estas boberías. De esa forma quizás actualicemos antes… pero por ahora paciencia.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus ánimos y por leer lo que escribo, y de nuevo, les ruego que tengan paciencia. ¡"**Shinigami y Arrancar**" volverá! ¡También "**Naranja, Blanco y Azul**", "**Luces, Cámara, BLEACH!**"! ¡Y nuestra mas reciente creación, "**7 Demonios y 6 Guardianes**"!

¡LES PEDIMOS PACIENCIA ONEGAI!

¤¸¸.Uriko.¸¸¤


	19. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18 "_A levantarse y andar_"**

Voces, escuchaba voces a lo lejos. Todo estaba oscuro, solo veía sombras a su alrededor, la vista le fallaba gracias al cansancio pero esas voces tan escandalosas la animaban a despertarse. Habían varios junto a ella, tres, cuatro, quizás cinco, no estaba del todo segura, solo sabía que en ese momento no quería despertar, no quería despertar nunca más.

— _Creo que movió los ojos._ — Se escucho una voz como un susurro.

— _¡__Shiori-chan! ¡Shiori-chan!_

— _¡__Maldita sea Shiori-chan! __¡Despierta de una puta vez!_

—_Si le gritan tanto dudo que se despierte._

— _¡__Yo me encargo! ¡Oye enana, despierta de una maldita vez!_

— _Pero cuanto amor._

— _¡__Miren, creo que está despertando!_

Esas voces no la dejaban descansar. ¿A qué se debía tanto alboroto? Es verdad, se suponía que ella estaba inconsciente debido a las heridas de cuando… ahora lo recordaba, lo recordaba absolutamente todo.

Ella había ido a la Soul Society para buscar a Hitsugaya. Se había encontrado con varios shinigamis y algunos capitanes, había resultado herida por tantos ataques dirigidos solo hacia ella, se había encontrado con un capitán de cabello blanco que la ayudo, luego se encontró con otro shinigami muy molesto de cabello violeta y después… Después vio lo que hubiera deseado nunca ver. Vio a su amado shinigami de ojos aguamarina besando a otra chica, ese recuerdo hizo que le doliera hasta el alma.

Luego apareció su hermano junto con el espada cuatro. Grimmjow y Hitsugaya se pusieron a pelear, y cuando ella iba a detenerlos, la shinigami que estaba con Toshiro la ataco. Luego recordó a Ulquiorra dándole un golpe en el estomago a Grimmjow y lo último que recordaba era la imagen del peliblanco tirado en el suelo, sangrando, con la respiración acelerada y casi inconsciente.

Sus sentidos ya comenzaban a funcionar, las sombras se iban aclarando antes sus ojos. Tenía razón, si había más de una persona junto a ella. Fue abriendo los ojos de forma pausada para soportar la luz de la habitación y así poder detallar con quien estaba.

— ¡Onee-san! — Dijeron en unisonó los pequeños Ryu y Tori que se encontraban pegados a la orilla del mueble, con los ojos aguados y la nariz moqueando.

— ¡Shiori-chan! — Aclamo una más tranquila Orihime.

— ¡MALDITA IDIOTA! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido?! — Pregunto Lilynette con los ojos llorosos de rabia y alivio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Shiori-kun? — Pregunto Harribel con su habitual tono serio.

— ¿D-Donde…?

— Te trajimos de vuelta para que la mujer curara tus heridas. — Una voz seria respondió antes de que la pregunta fuera terminada.

— U-Ulquiorra-sama…

— Se nota que eres familia de Grimmjow… solo alguien como él haría semejante estupidez. — Agrego el cuarto recostado en el marco de la puerta.

— Bueno, si ya terminaron con las melosidades. Ahuequen ala todo el mundo porque la pulga y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar. — Ordeno Grimmjow con un ceño fruncido y mirada seria en su rostro.

— ¡¿Pero de que hablas idiota?! ¡Ni de coña que dejaremos a Shiori-nee-san contigo!

— ¡QUE SE VAYAN DIJE! — Y en menos de un segundo, Lilynette, Tori y Ryu ya habían desalojado la habitación.

— No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez, Grimmjow. — Dijo la seria espada tres antes de salir de la habitación.

— Ulquiorra, me imagino que te llevaras a la humana por las buenas. —Dijo un Grimmjow de muy mal humor fijando la vista en el paliducho.

— Te recuerdo que..

— ¡Ya sé que tienes que cuidarla! Solo será un momento y después te prometo que no te vuelvo a molestar con mis mierdas familiares.

Ulquiorra se quedo en silencio por un momento, debía admitir que ver a Grimmjow así de serio era algo nuevo y escalofriante. Lo mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz, al fin y al cabo, esa niña necesitaba un buen regaño para ver si así agarraba el carril.

— Tienes diez minutos. — Dijo el azabache tomando del brazo a Inoue y luego salir de la habitación.

Y una vez solos en la habitación, fijo la vista en el mueble donde se encontraba su hermana menor. Se había escondido debajo de las sabanas, como tratando de evitar verle el rostro, tratando de evitar la cara de su hermano mayor que de seguro solo expresaba decepción.

— Aunque te escondas no podrás evitar que hablemos. — Dijo sentándose en la orilla del mueble.

— …

— ¿No piensas hablarme?

— …

— Bien, de todas formas no creo que tengas algo que decir… Yo por mi parte sí que tengo varias cosas que hablar contigo.

— …— No respondió, solo se enrollo mas entre las sabanas.

— Pudiste haber muerto allá… ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?

— …

— Shiori, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarme. — Aclaro esto mientras posaba su mano en lo que suponía que era la cabeza de la morena.

— …

— ¿Que creías que pasaría? ¿Qué irías a verlo como si fuese algo natural? Ya es hora de que lo aceptes, un shinigami jamás podrá ser "algo mas" de una arrancar… Sé que te duele que te lo diga pero ya es hora de que entiendas que por más que no te guste, las cosas no pueden ser como tú lo deseas.

— Snif…— Y aunque Grimmjow no lo podía ver, sabía que bajo esas sabanas blancas, su hermanita estaba llorando.

— Escucha… créeme que no me gusta verte llorar, pero entiende que por mucho que lo quieras, la ley natural impide que ustedes dos sean otra cosa que no sea enemigos… ¿Como harían después de la guerra? ¿Crees que todos esos shinigamis entrenados para matar hollows te recibirían con los brazos abiertos? Y lo mismo va para él. Nadie aquí aceptaría que tu mantuvieras una relación con un shinigami… ¡Entiende que yo..!

No termino de hablar porque su hermana estaba abrazada a su torso. Había salido de las sabanas y ya podía ver con total claridad sus ojos rojos por tanto llanto y su expresión que solo podía mostrar dolor, un dolor que iba más allá de cualquier herida física.

— Yo… ¡Snif…! yo… soy una tonta, ¿verdad…? ¿C-Como se me pudo ocurrir semejante tontería? ¿Cómo fue que se me paso por la mente que él y yo… que él y yo…? — Shiori se abrazo aun más al torso de su hermano y así poder esconder su rostro. — ¡G-Grimmjow… sniff… ya no lo volveré a ver más nunca…! E-Eso fue una estupidez de mi parte… Yo… Olvidare que todo eso paso, ¿está bien? De todas formas… el estará mejor con una shinigami en vez que con una arrancar… yo solo… yo solo… ¡YO SOLO QUIERO OLVIDAR LO QUE PASO!

— Shiori…— Estaba más que impresionado, estaba impactado, estaba en shock. — Escúchame bien, quiero dejar constancia que es la primera vez en toda mi maldita vida que hago esto así que si siento que te estás riendo, se me va a olvidar que eres mi hermana menor.

— ¿E-Eh..? ¡Mm! — Y ahora la impactada era Shiori al sentir como su hermano comenzó a… ¡¿abrazarla?! ((¡Pufffffff! *Escupe el refresco que estaba tomando* cof cof… ¡¿WTF?! O.o)) — ¿G-Gr-Gri-Grimmjow?

— Te dije que esta es la primera vez en mi maldita vida que hacia algo como esto… Ese viejo solía abrazarte de esta forma cuando estabas triste, ¿no? — dijo colocando su mentón en la cabeza de su hermanita y rodeándola por los hombros con sus musculosos brazos. — Te quedabas así un rato y luego dejabas de llorar… Me pareció que ya que él no está aquí… alguien tenía que quitarte las ganas de llorar.

— G-Grimmjow… yo..

— No hace falta que me digas que es lo que te pasa si no quieres… se nota a distancia que te molesta hablar de eso y lo respeto… pero cuando quieras hablar con alguien yo..

— Sé que puedo contar contigo. — Dijo la morena correspondiendo al extrañamente tierno abrazo de su hermano.

— … Eeh… De hecho iba a decir que yo distraigo a Ulquiorra mientras tú hablas con la mujer pero… Creo que lo tuyo se oye mejor. — Grimmjow sonrió un poco en ese momento. Con ese contacto había logrado algo que siempre lucho por conseguir pero que nunca tuvo: la confianza de su hermanita. — Oye, enana… recuerda que soy nuevo en esto de los abrazos, así que confío en que tu sepas cuando terminarlo.

— Amm… sí, creo que ya es suficiente… sniff... — Shiori termino de secarse las lagrimas de los ojos para luego ver al peli azul. — Grimmjow… ahora que estamos sincerándonos… quiero que hablemos de algo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre el abuelo. — Y la morena pudo notar como los músculos de Grimmjow se tensaban con eso que acababa de decir.

— Creí haberte dicho..

— ¡Pero tú me acabas de decir que si quería hablar con alguien podía contar contigo!

— ¡Ey! ¡Técnicamente eso lo dijiste tu!

— ¡Pues me da igual quien lo dijo! Ya es hora de que hablemos de ese tema. — Y Shiori ya tenía una expresión completamente seria en su rostro, lo cual hizo que nuestro Sexta Espada le invadiera una sensación de sorpresa y cierto alivio.

++++- SOUL SOCIETY -++++

Abrió los ojos de forma lenta para soportar la luz. No recordaba detalles, solo que Shiori había ido a la SS y que su hermano la había atacado… aparte de que le había dado una paliza de las buenas… y también, el rostro abatido de su querida arrancar.

— ¡Taicho! ¡¿Taicho, está bien?! — Escucho la voz de su teniente justo al lado suyo. ¿Había estado con él desde que se desmayo? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo se desmayo?

— ¿Ma-Matsumoto? — Musito mientras recuperaba totalmente el conocimiento.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Gracias al cielo está bien! — No le termino de dar el abrazo habitual a su taicho porque sabía que no estaba en condiciones para eso.

Termino de incorporarse en la camilla para ver a su alrededor. Definitivamente estaba en el escuadrón cuatro, era lo más lógico, después de todo no todos los días un sádico demente te da la paliza de tu vida. Fue en ese momento que algo muy importante se le vino a la cabeza…

— ¡Shiori! — El recuerdo de la pequeña oji marrón con una mirada triste en su oficina.. — ¡¿D-Donde..?!

— Taicho… el capitán Ukitake me explico lo sucedido…— Y el rostro de Matsumoto paso de aliviado a melancólico. — No estoy segura de porque Shiori-chan vino aquí con esos dos espadas… pero todos dicen que fue una última jugada de Aizen para recoger información antes de que estallara la guerra… E-En verdad lo sie..

— No…— La interrumpió antes de que terminara lo que ya sabía que diría. — Ella no es así… Shiori nunca haría algo como eso… A-Aun si fuera el caso, ninguno de ellos estuvo aquí el tiempo suficiente para averiguar algo de valor… Y cuando encontramos a Shiori en mi oficina ella no se llevo nada… ella no haría algo como eso… ella nunca me haría algo como eso…

— Taicho… — Aunque quisiera creer lo mismo que su taicho, los hechos dictaban otra cosa.

Antes de que se pudiera decir otra cosa, la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban el capitán y su teniente anuncio la llegada de alguien.

Sin muchos ánimos, Toshiro permitió la entrada a quien sea que haya ido a visitarlo. Aunque la verdad, en ese momento no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Su teniente era la excepción ya que ella era la única en todo ese lugar que conocía su secreto, pero aparte de ella, no quería ver a nadie más. Toda esa situación lo había dejado completamente confundido y lleno de preguntas sin responder… sin mencionar que sus ánimos estaban por el subsuelo y como resultado, solo quería estar solo para aclararlas.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un shinigami de cabello violeta y ojos verdes. Matsumoto lo reconoció en ese momento, era un miembro del decimo escuadrón, lo había visto muchas veces ya que él era uno de los muchos que se ofrecían a hacer el trabajo por ella mientras iba a tomarse unos tragos con Kira y el capitán Kyoraku.

— Lamento la interrupción. Soy miembro del escuadrón 10, Yoshikawa Isamu.

— ¡Ha! ¿Isamu-kun, como has estado? — Pregunto con una sonrisa la teniente. No es que ver a ese chico la pusiera eufórica de alegría pero tenía la esperanza de que con eso lograra calmar un poco la depresión en aumento de su taicho.

— E-Eeh.. m-muy bien, gracias por preguntar Matsumoto-fukutaicho. — Contesto algo sorprendido el peli violeta, la verdad no se esperaba que la teniente lo recibiera de esa forma. — B-Bueno yo vine porque… S-Supe que Hitsugaya-taicho se había enfrentado a un arrancar…

— Si viniste a ver si estaba bien puedes decirle a los demás miembro del escuadrón que no hay de qué preocuparse. — Intervino el serio peliblanco con su cara de severidad de siempre ((se puede estar muriendo pero siempre va a tener esa expresión ¬¬U)).

— Aparte de eso. Vine porque creo que soy responsable de lo que paso Hitsugaya-taicho.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — esto último logro captar la atención del herido taicho.

— Hace tres días, cuando iba de camino al escuadrón me encontré con una arrancar de baja estatura y dijo que quería hablar con usted. — Bueno, ahora ya se habían aclarado sus dudas de cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, también había confirmado que Shiori había ido a verlo.

— ¿Una arrancar de baja estatura? — Dijo la teniente viendo fijamente a su subordinado. No había duda, aquella arrancar debía ser la arrancar de cabello marrón.

— Sí. Sé que fue un descuido de mi parte haberla llevado al escuadrón tan confianzudamente pero no veía intenciones en ella que demostraran que quisiera atacarlo, capitán… A-Aunque veo que me equivoque. — Declaro el oji verde antes de bajar la mirada con vergüenza.

— No, está bien. — Espeto el peliblanco haciendo que su subordinado se sorprendiera un poco.

— B-Bueno… y-yo vine también para darle esto. — Dijo el oji verde antes de sacar una hoja de papel de su uniforma.

— ¿Y qué es eso? — Pregunto curiosa la pechugona teniente.

— Lo encontré entre las cosas del capitán mientras ordenaba su oficina para asegurar que el enemigo no haya tomado nada. Solo es un informe rutinario pero… hay algo escrito. — Contesto el peli violeta mientras le entregaba la hoja de papel a su capitán.

Deposito su mirada aguamarina en el documento que le habían entregado con mayor seriedad que la habitual. Algo en su interior le decía que lo que sea que había escrito en esa lamina no era bueno… en absoluto. Cerró los ojos mientras sus manos se encargaban de desdoblar la hoja. Y con cada segundo que pasaba, su voz interna le decía, le gritaba y le imploraba que no leyera aquella hoja de papel.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para leer el contenido del documento, y no paso ni medio segundo para que terminara de abrirlos por completo en estado de shock. Lo que había escrito en ese papel lo había dejado helado, lo había desarmado por completo, lo había herido de muerte. No era más que una sola palabra, pero hubiera preferido leer un testamento completo a tener que ver aquella palabra, una palabra que viniendo de la persona que más quería era peor que recibir a más de cien espadas en su pecho.

— Muchas gracias Yoshikawa… ya puedes retirarte. — Dijo el peliblanco con su seriedad habitual.

— Y-Yo…

— No te preocupes por nada, esa arrancar no volverá a molestar así que puedes estar tranquilo. — Espeto el joven capitán sin apartar la vista de la hojita de papel que aun tenía en las manos, dejando en completo estado de shock a su teniente.

— E-Está bien… con permiso.. — Dijo el shinigami de ojos verdes antes de abandonar la habitación y dejar solos a su capitán y a su teniente.

Una vez solos, la shinigami peli naranja fijo la vista en su taicho. Se veía serio como siempre, inmutable a todo, pero algo era diferente. Esta vez pudo notar un aire de tristeza alrededor de su taicho, el cual trataba en todo lo posible por ocultar, pero aun así se podía notarlo en sus ojos turquesas, se podía notar el dolor y la tristeza que lo invadió al momento en que leyó el contenido del documento.

— ¿Taicho… está todo bien? — Pregunto preocupada la teniente sin apartar los ojos de su taicho, los cuales estaban fijos en un punto muerto de la camilla.

— Sí… todo está bien Matsumoto… Todo está bien…— Fue la respuesta del abatido shinigami.

Pero Matsumoto no era estúpida, y pudo notar perfectamente que nada estaba bien, así que dirigió su vista a la hoja de papel que seguía en las manos de su capitán y con algo de dificultad, pudo leer lo que había escrito en ella, algo que para su taicho seguramente era como recibir una herida mortal en el corazón.

En aquella hoja de papel, escrita con tinta negra, de forma descuidada y algo temblorosa, en letras bien grandes, había escrito una sola palabra relevante a toda esta situación… y la palabra era "adiós".

++++- HUECO MUNDO -++++

Aunque tenía un hermoso paisaje del blanco desierto frente a ella, sus ojos achocolatados no se apartaban de cierto brazalete que le habían regalado hace un tiempo. Los detalles del brazalete, los dijes que lo adornaban. No podía ver otra cosa que no era ese pequeño obsequio que le habían dado. Un obsequio que no solo le recordaba los buenos y maravillosos momentos que había pasado, sino también la daga que le habían clavado por la espalda.

Recordar aquel momento era algo que no podía evitar, así como recordar los momentos de risas y alegría, ¿Y cómo podría? En lo que recordaba de su vida como Arrancar, no lograba encontrar un momento en el que fuera verdaderamente feliz y que no involucrara al Shinigami.

— Dije que olvidaría todo lo que paso… Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…— Esas últimas palabras acabaron con el poco animo que le quedaba, tanto así, que decidió no gastar más energía en sentarse y termino por recostarse en aquella azotea para que el único paisaje que fuera visible para sus achocolatados ojos fuera ese cielo artificialmente azulado.

Y mientras la pequeña arrancar no hacía más que hundirse más en la depresión causada por una "traición", dos pequeñas figuras y una mucho más grande que ellas solo observaban con cierto aire melancólico a la chica de cabello castaño.

— Shiori-nee-san ha estado muy mal estos últimos días…— Observo en voz alta el pequeño de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

— S-Supongo que debe ser normal, ¿verdad? Onee-san volverá a ser la misma de antes con el tiempo, ¿verdad? — La preocupación se denotaba en Tori mientras veía a su onee-san acostada en el suelo de la azotea.

Sabía que en ese momento ambos enanos lo veían directo a él en busca de respuestas, pero Grimmjow solo se limito a no apartar la vista de su enana.

Shiori se había pasado toda la mañana en su habitación, no llorando, pero si acostada en su cama sin hacer nada… Se notaba a distancia que toda aquella situación le había bajado las energías hasta lo último que le quedaba. Cuando por fin los dos mocosos la convencieron de salir de su lugar de reposo, lo único que hizo fue venir a la azotea. No se había movido de ahí desde entonces.

— ¿Saben que…? Ya me harte de que este así. Ya bastante mal estamos con Ulquiorra, no aguantare a una emo mas. — Y sin delicadeza alguna ((como si el siquiera supiera que es eso -.-)) Grimmjow ha hecho a un lado a los dos menores y se ha dirigido a su hermana menor. — ¡A ver pedazo de pulga! — Antes de que Shiori reaccionara, Grimmjow ya la había alzado del suelo por la parte trasera del cuello de la chaqueta.

— ¡¿Pero que te pica ahora, imbécil?! — Una molesta e irritada Shiori le dedico una mirada fulminante al Espada.

— ¡Me canse de tu estupidez! Sí, el shinigami te dejo por otra shinigami más bonita que tu, ¡¿Y eso qué?!

El sonido de las palmadas en las frentes de Ryu y Tori no pudo ser más sonoro ((Sep, el clásico facepalm)). ¡Es que Grimmjow era idiota, bruto y desconsiderado! Sabía que la herida estaba fresca y ahora metía un cuchillo en ella; y para colmo, lo retorcía cruelmente con eso de "más bonita que tu".

— Tus palabras de aliento me llegan al alma baka-Grimmjow…— No podía culparlo, después de todo ella sabia quien era su hermano mayor.

— No me jodas, tu sabes a que me refiero. Lo que paso, paso y ya está. ¡¿Vas a dejar que ese raquítico con exceso de detergente en el pelo te desanime?!

— Tú no eres muy adecuado para criticar colores de pelo. — Y con mirada cansada, la oji marrón dirigió la vista al cabello azul llamativo de Grimmjow.

— ¡¿Me vas a prestar atención o qué?! — La paciencia del Espada comenzaba a agotarse. Si esa mocosa malcriada no se animaba dentro de los próximos 60 segundos terminaría por asestarle un Cero en la cara.

— Aun no sé qué es lo que me quieres decir. — La verdad es que si lo sabía, pero hace ya buen rato que no fastidiaba a Grimmjow.

— Lo que te quiero decir es que o dejas esa malcriadez tuya de andar desanimada o yo mismo te mato… — Esas últimas palabras del Espada dieron paso a una expresión de seriedad pura. — Shiori, estamos en plena guerra. No hay tiempo para estas estupideces. ¿Quieres echarte a llorar porque tu novio te dejo? Bien, pero hazlo después de que lo matemos a él junto con sus compañeros shinigamis. Porque aunque no te guste, los planes de Aizen no se van a parar nada más porque a ti te ataco una crisis adolescente…

Tomo solo unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada tras pensar en eso. Por mucho que no le gustara, Grimmjow tenía razón. Para sus compañeros Arrancar y para sus líderes Shinigamis, nada de lo que ella sufría había pasado en realidad. Ella nunca conoció verdaderamente a Toshiro, nunca se enamoro, nunca tuvo una relación con él y nunca fue traicionada por él. No, nada de eso había pasado para los demás, así que debía actuar como tal… No podía olvidar nada de su tiempo junto al capitán de baja estatura, pero al menos debía aparentarlo. Si no lo hacía entonces su vida y la de sus hermanos correría grave peligro.

Se fijo en que Grimmjow no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Trataba de evitar que sus ojos celestes se encontraran directamente con los suyos… Después de todo ese asunto con Toshiro, los secretos con Grimmjow y su reverenda estupidez, no era capaz de mirarlo fijamente. Sentía vergüenza de sí misma por haber actuado de forma tan estúpida. Sentía que, por increíble que parezca, no era digna de ver a su hermano mayor a los ojos.

— Se me va a secar el brazo si no me contestas. — La voz del Espada la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

— Y-Yo… Supongo que teng..

Antes de que la morena terminada de hablar, Grimmjow había pasado de sostenerla de la chaqueta a sostenerla de uno de sus pies. Luego acerco a la Arrancar a la orilla de la azotea, amenazando con soltarla y dejarla caer al vacío.

— ¡¿Pero que te..?!

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Asombro mezclado con pánico se apreciaba en las caras de Ryu y Tori al ver que Grimmjow sostenía peligrosamente a Shiori de la azotea.

No tanto miedo de que la soltara, sino que aquello era una clara señal de que Grimmjow quería hacerle daño, y si la Arrancar evitaba la caída, Grimmjow haría el trabajo del suelo.

— No permitiré que una chiquilla llorona ande por ahí diciendo que es mi hermana… O lo dices con ganas o literalmente te desfiguro la cara a golpes. — La cara y la voz de Grimmjow aseguraban que hablaba totalmente enserio. Esto hizo que a la Arrancar le invadiera cierto nerviosismo.

— Grimmjow yo…

— Mira… — Interrumpió el peli azul antes de que la chica continuara hablando. — Entiendo bien como te sientes, ¿de acuerdo?

Esto último provoco algo de interés y sorpresa no solo en Shiori, sino en los otros dos chismosos que seguían escondidos en la entrada de la azotea. ¿Qué entendía? ¿Qué iba a saber Grimmjow de problemas amorosos? A menos que…

— A mi… A mí también me…— Bueno, ya con esto las cosas empezaban a ponerse raras. — Yo… Entiendo lo que es no poder estar con alguien, ¿Bien? ((¡Si damas y caballos! ¡A Grimmjow le partieron su sádico y rabioso corazoncito! ¡IMPACTENSE!))

— ¿Qué a ti qué? — la curiosidad uniforme se hizo presente en los tres menores, y sabrá Kami-sana el momento en que Tori y Ryu habían abandonado su escondite para acercarse más y escuchar mejor… Oigan, saber los problemas amorosos de Grimmjow era algo que solo ocurría una vez en la vida.

— ¡No pienso hablar de eso! — Sí, era demasiado lindo para ser verdad. — ¡El punto es que entiendo un poco como te sientes! Pero no podemos dejar que cosas como esas nos afecten… No en la situación en que estamos…

Tras oír esto, Shiori empezó a entender realmente a Grimmjow… No es que era un insensible, no era que estaba fastidiado por sus problemas, tampoco era que la estaba obligando a concentrarse en su misión como Arrancar… Al parecer, Grimmjow la entendía, pero fue obligado a dejar sus sentimientos a un lado por su bien, por el bien de ella y de los pequeños… Grimmjow veía como ella tenía que experimentar aquello. Como debía ser forzada a dejar a un lado su dolor y seguir adelante. Grimmjow nunca pudo sufrir a pleno, y ella tampoco podía.

— G-Grimmjow-nii… Y-Yo..

— Nada de "Grimmjow-nii", no te digo esto para que te sientas cómoda, apoyada, amada, ni ninguna de esas pendejadas cursis que te están pasando últimamente. — Y la verdad todo eso lo tenía harto. Desde que aquel enano apareció, Grimmjow ha tenido que soportar esos momentos de sensibilidad y comprensión con su hermana, ¡¿Por qué tenía que aguantarse esas cosas?! Hace mucho tiempo que logro guardar esas estupideces en lo más profundo de él, con la intención de no volver a sacarlas jamás, no iba a soportar esa mierda más tiempo ((¡Tu quieres que te amen Grimmjow! ¡Quieres apapacho! ¡Admítelo!)). — O me convences que dejaras de ser la mocosa llorona e inútil que eres ahora, o te suelto ya mismo y termino con mi martirio de tener que soportarte. Maldita sea, ¡Soy la burla del ejercito Arrancar por tener que hacer de niñera contigo y las pulgas!

Bueno, eso era bastante ofensivo; aunque eso no le quitara cierto grado de verdad. la mente de Shiori fue entonces comprendiendo toda la situación que tenia encima, o más bien, como debía proseguir para por lo menos seguir respirando. ¿Le dolía no estar con Toshiro? Sí. ¿Le carcomía por dentro recordar ese cuadro de su capitán junto a otra Shinigami? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Sentía como el corazón se le agrietaba al ver el brazalete que le habían regalado? Sí, y cada segundo era peor. Pero, y de nuevo, si continuaba con esa actitud tan a la ligera, los demás Arrancar comenzarían a sospechar. Las sospechas llevan a investigación, las investigaciones a respuestas, y las respuestas la llevarían a ella, a Ryu, Tori y Grimmjow a una muerte segura…

— Grimmjow… ¿Cómo superaste lo tuyo? — La pregunta fue hecha con total seriedad. No era para fastidiarlo. Ella necesitaba saber.

— ¿Eh? Bueno… Espera, ¿Por qué tengo que contártelo?

— ¡Escupe, pelo de escoba!

— Pues… Como he estado viviendo todos los días. Golpeando, destruyendo y masacrando todo lo que esté a mi alcance hasta sentirme satisfecho. — … Seh, eso suena muy a lo Grimmjow. Y por poco ortodoxo que parezca, esto le había funcionado hasta ahora.

Shiori por su lado, no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía en su cabeza en ese momento… Comenzaba a verle sentido a las palabras de Grimmjow.

Si se lo meditaba un momento, ¿Qué tenia de malo? ¿De qué servía quedarte en la cama pensando en lo malo? Deprimiéndote por lo sucedido, llorando a cada segundo en silencio, dejando que la angustia se adueñara de ti… ¿Cuál era el chiste de todo eso? Ninguno. Esa era la respuesta.

La imagen de Hitsugaya junto a esa Shinigami volvió a su mente, pero esta vez la reacción cambio. Puede que el corazón se le rompiera... Pero usaría los pedazos para abrirle la garganta a ambos… (( Y ahora estamos viendo algo hermoso.)) Su dolor empezó a transformarse en ira, furia, un deseo insaciable de ver sangre de Shinigami raquítica y zorra corriendo y manchando las paredes gracias a sus garras. ¿Y porque detenerse ahí? La ley natural decía que los Shinigamis y los Arrancar no podían ser amigos, mucho menos pareja… ¿Pero que ocurría cuando no había nadie que los juzgara? No había lugar en Hueco Mundo donde eso ocurriera, pero una vez que Aizen dominara la SS, ¿por qué no ponerlo a prueba ahí? ¿Por qué no pintar a la Sociedad de Almas con la sangre de sus Shinigamis? Acabar con aquellos que la juzgaron, la lastimaron. Exterminar esa especie que le provoco la peor de las torturas… Darle la ilusión de un paraíso imposible para luego quebrarla ante sus ojos…

— Shiori, hace rato que no dices nada y estoy empezando a preocuparme. — Grimmjow no era el único. Los otros dos menores también notaron algo extraño en su amada y cálida onee-san… Algo muy malo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo para asegurarse del bienestar de la morena, esta ya había reaccionado.

Una mirada siniestra se hizo presente en sus achocolatados ojos. La dulzura, alegría y energía que inundaban esos ojos todos los días fue apagándose hasta dejar algo completamente diferente; algo frio, calculador, y por sobretodo, verdaderamente enojado. La pupila se Shiori se había alargado hasta terminar de darle ese aire felino que la caracterizaba… Ah, no, pero este no era un gatito que quería jugar…Este era un depredador con la mente concentrada en su presa…

La sangre de Ryu y Tori se congelo, mientras que Grimmjow solo podía tragar saliva para aparentar su creciente nerviosismo. Estaba sucediendo algo que solo ocurría una vez cada milenio ((Y no señores, no exagero)). Casi podían sentir el aire ponerse más pesado, o bien comenzar a calentarse. Los orbes de Shiori ya no se mostraban de un dulce color chocolate, ahora se mostraban de un intenso y peligroso rojo… Pocos la habían visto así, y casi ninguno había vivido para contarlo.

— Grimmjow… _Estoy furiosa_…

* * *

Y así mis niños, es como nace una súper villana... O bien una ex novia realmente diabólica. No es que yo sea así (?).

¡Siiii! ¡Volviiii...! Y realmente no se como expresar la vergüenza que siento de haber dejado este fic como lo deje. Toda mi cuenta de Fanfiction en general. Todos los proyectos que tenia se quedaron en paro luego de una serie de cosas que me han pasado, al punto de que habría el word y me entraba algo raro en el estomago... Paso el tiempo y me olvide de todos los fics que tenía, y cuando los recordé, de verdad no tenia ningún animo de seguirlos.

Varias veces trate de continuar mis fics... Hasta que veía los HORRORES de gramática y redacción en mis escritos. El tipo de horrores que te provoca hemorragia severa en los ojos. El horror fue tal, que trate de corregir todo y resubirlo... Pero la weba pudo mas que mis deseos de corrección.

Hasta que, finalmente, decidí dejarlos así. Decidí verlo tipo idea de maquina del tiempo. El desarrollo que he tenido desde que empece este fic y la forma en que redacto ahora (que creo, es una diferencia notable)... Y Bueno... ¡Aquí toy!

Realmente dudo que aquellas personas que esperaron por mi fic sigan por ahí, y no los culpo. No se como expresarles lo mal que me siento por haberlos dejado así, y les pido sincero perdón. No tengo escusa mayor más que asuntos personales que no valen la pena mencionar. Pero de nuevo, no sé como disculparme con todos ustedes... En serio que lo siento mucho...

Pero dejando la melancolía a un lado, y para no extenderme más. Luego de dos años de ausencia... _**¡Acá esta el capitulo 18 de Shinigami ****y**** Arrancar! **_Espero que logre entretener a alguien, y de verdad espero continuar con este, mi primer fic... Aunque viendo como va la trama de Bleach tengo muuuucho que adaptar.

En fin, muchas gracias por el alma caritativa que disfrutara unos minutos de su día leyendo esto, y al que no pues... Igual gracias.

**¡URIKO-SAMA HA VUELTO! n3n**


End file.
